Emerge
by CCougar42709
Summary: Cat's home life goes to hell. Robbie's completely falls apart. How will they help each other survive?
1. Collapse

(A/N: Hi everyone! This is my new Cabbie story, Emerge. The title will make sense later. But now, I've got to build the story. So first, this story begins after Tori Goes Platinum. Nothing after that episode will affect this story. Second, this story can stand alone, but reading my two-shot, Sleepless Nights will help you understand how Cat and Robbie are operating right now. It's kind of a prequel. Hope you like it! Reviews are always appreciated! Really helps me keep motivated when my brain decides to lodge itself in writer's block. –James)

Cat POV

"_Remember sweetheart, your brother is due back from the hospital today. Pick up something for him if you can! I stuck $20 in your purse for that and for you to get me gas later. Love you! –Mom"_

Sent at 9:25 A.M

Ugh.

Thanks mom. I was gonna come home and collapse. And really? Give me money to buy YOU gas? Yeah, like I'll be able to buy brother dearest some nice flowers to greet him with.

Sorry! I'm complaining and I haven't even introduced myself. Or why I'm in such a bad mood. Hi. I'm Cat. Well, my full name is Caterina Valentine, but I don't go by Caterina. I do go by Cat. Only my Grandma goes by Cat.

The reason I'm in such a bad mood is…well, there's two reasons. First, I have had a bad day at school. Sikowitz didn't like my baby lamb impression today and made me sit in the corner and be quiet after I tried to fix it. And the other thing is, I don't like my mom.

I know…I'm supposed to get along with my parents. I do get along…with my dad. Daddy's always asked me how I was, and hugged me, and actually worried about me. Mom, she comes and goes. And I don't mean that like she leaves the house mysteriously. That's my brother. He sometimes leaves without telling anyone for like three days and then finally texts me or mom. It's very scary.

Sorry, I got off topic. My mom. Mom has her moments that she cares about me, but then there are times she doesn't cook dinner or goes drinking with friends and comes back drunk and tries to hit me, and basically doesn't care about me.

Daddy said that I'll understand one day, and that I take after her in a lot of ways. Like my personality. My mom's kinda mellowed out, but I have never just stopped caring about somebody. In fact, I can't NOT care about people! I love people! It hurts so much when people act like they don't know you or treat you like a child. And I always get my responsibilities done. My mom's a mess. Maybe I'm biased since we don't get along, but that's the truth. When we argue, usually I hang with Tori and have a sleepover.

Speaking of Tori, I wonder how she and Beck are doing. She texted me the other day, saying that they almost kissed, but didn't. Which is confusing because she said she didn't kiss him because of Jade. Her and Jade don't get along at all. Jade hates Tori, and for no reason other that Tori and Beck stage kissed on Tori's first day here at Hollywood Arts.

Jade really shouldn't care, since she and Beck broke up. Well…maybe I shouldn't say she shouldn't care. I know why she does. I'm kind of a sounding board for Tori and for Jade. I know Jade actually likes some girlish stuff, and that her favorite nickname from Beck was Jadelynn, and that he murmured it after they had sex a lot. And Tori does like Beck. She likes him _a lot._ She's told me about dreams she's had…and I shouldn't talk about those. They're inappropriate.

Sorry.

Well, I'm here at the flower shop now. I'm just going to buy the best flowers I can for $20. Screw my mom and her gas. She can get off her lazy butt and get it herself. Or let me drive down and get it. I'm just not going to appease her.

Humph.

OOH! Look at the beautiful daisies! They are perfect! But…brother doesn't like girly flowers. Except for lilies.

Guess I'll take those.

Phoo. They don't look as nice as the daisies do.

"Is this it?" The lady at the register asked.

"Yep." I smiled back, feeling very fake. The last thing I want to do right now is smile.

"Ok, that'll be $13.66."

I handed her the twenty and she changed it back.

"Have a good day!" She smiled.

"Thank you! You too!" I smiled back.

It isn't that much farther home. I usually don't walk, but I have been wanting to listen to my pearPod and mom sent me that text…and I just started walking after school. All my other friends have cars. They waved at me as they emerged out of the horror story that is Hollywood Arts' parking lot. The street next to it is really busy, and it takes forever to pull out. Jade and I timed it once. It took us 47 minutes to get from class after the bell, to Jade's car, to start driving home. 47 minutes!

_Yay! I can see my house!_

I'm so ready to be home. I just wanna put these flowers in the vase, and take a nap. I'm so tired. I barely slept at all last night. I haven't been able to sleep much because of…

Robbie.

I know…the guy with the hair, and the puppet…and the awkward conversations sometimes.

But still, despite all that, I love him. He's amazing. Incredible. He still manages to be happy despite all the people that tease him. I can't handle being teased. That's why I try to be nice and happy with everyone. I just can't take it.

Sorry. Back to Robbie. He's—

"Cat!"

Oh great.

"Yeah mom?" I holler back, walking upstairs to my room.

"Did you get the flowers for your brother?"

"Yes mom! I did. They look great. Let me put my backpack down and I'll—"

"NO! Bring them down NOW! I wanna see them! You hear me Caterina Valentine?"

Shut up mom. Seriously. You're annoying me.

"Coming mom!" I turn on a dime, one step away from my room and walk all the way back down stairs, where the second my mom sees the flowers, she steps forward and yanks them out of my hands.

"Do you like them?" I asked, nervous. She usually doesn't like my flower choices. Which makes it weird that she had me go buy them today.

"Why the lilies? Daisies are in season. I saw some the other day that looked great at the grocery store."

"But brother doesn't like any flowers other that lilies." I explained.

Figures. Stupid mom. Makes it seem like I can't do anything right.

"I'll go get some daisies later."

"Fine. When's daddy coming home today mom?" I asked.

"Your father isn't coming home."

Huh?

"What do you mean? He has to. He lives here!"

"He left this morning. Moved. I don't know where to." She said, emotionless while turning back to the celery she was chopping.

"Is he coming back?" I almost shriek.

Daddy?

"I doubt it."

On that note, I run away. Right past my forgotten lilies and past my brother, who was wearing what looked like a women's race horse hat and straight to my room.

I cry for what feels like forever.

What are we going to do? My dad was the reason we have most of what we have! Mom has never been able to keep a job for longer than six months, and doesn't seem to care. He was the only reason I don't hate this place! My brother's…himself and my mom's crazy and hates me!

The only reason I don't cry myself to sleep is the knock on my door.

"Come in!" I croak out.

It's my brother. "Hey Cat."

"Hey brother. You feeling ok?"

"Yeah. Mom said Dad would send us money to get by on. It'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" I ask, feeling more tears coming on.

"No. I've got to go try to put a car in a microwave." He smiled, racing out of the room.

What are we going to do?


	2. Disconcerting

Robbie POV

"What's up with Cat?" Tori asked, as Andre, Tori, Beck and I stood next to Tori's locker.

"Man, who cares?" Rex snapped.

"Rex! I do!" I quickly said, looking at the floor and feeling myself go red.

"She seems so…down. That's what is so weird." Beck said calmly.

"Yeah." I say softly.

I hope she's ok.

"She even is dressed different today." Tori remarked, sounding amazed.

"Has little red spoken to any of you guys today?" Andre asked.

"Nope." I say immediately.

"Dude, nobody wants to talk to you." Rex retorted.

"Rex." Beck frowned.

"One more remark like that and—"

"And what? What boy?" Rex said mockingly.

I whipped him off my hand, walked the few steps to my locker and tossed him in.

"Nice." Tori smiled at me. I know they're all creeped out that I carry around a stupid puppet. I'm…I'm trying to get rid of him. He somehow keeps talking me into taking him to school again.

But even weak old me has his limits. Insult Cat, and you will be thrown into my locker. Cat's my…

Cat's my good friend. Yeah.

_That's it._

"Anyone want to try to talk to her?" Andre asked.

_I do._

No…she probably wants to be left alone. Even she has bad days. And I've tried to cheer her up on those days.

Doesn't work. Just gets me yelled at. She apologizes later but…

It still hurts me.

"I'll try. Wish me luck." Beck smiled at Tori.

"Good luck." Tori and I said at the same time.

He jokingly saluted us and moved off towards Cat's last location, where she retreated towards Sikowitz's room.

"I'll catch you guys in class." I said quietly, and unnecessarily as Andre and Tori walked off in the other direction without saying goodbye to me.

I know I'm a cling on. The one that doesn't belong in the group. I want to change that. And I've tried. Shorter hair this semester, even contacts off and on, mainly at home. But mostly I've been trying to be a better friend to everyone, with or without Rex.

I'm trying to build myself up to the point that I won't need Rex…I'm just not there yet.

Riiiiinnng.

Better hurry to Sikowitz's. He doesn't like it when we're late.

Luckily, I wasn't far away from the classroom, but I was the last one inside, which earned me a glare from Sikowitz. Which I deserved. I was late after all.

"Ok young learners of theater stuffs…" Sikowitz began. I saw Tori and Andre look at each other, befuddlement clouding their faces.

"Today, we'll go over the importance of character depth. It's always important…" Sikowitz began to lecture.

Unfortunately, I started zoning out, looking at Cat's back. Yeah…that happens sometimes. But you have to understand, it's not creepy! She's absolutely beautiful, and an amazing person and…well, she's a model.

Way out of my league.

But that hasn't stopped my heart from making its run at her. I even know I shouldn't get too attached to her. She's bound to get a boyfriend any day, and when that happens.

Cue sound effect of shattering glass.

I break. Into a thousand pieces on the ground.

Kind of amazing that Cat has that kind of power over me. After all, she's bouncy, and hyper and child-like…but those are all good things.

She's Cat. Perfect, petite Cat.

It's probably not a good thing that she has so much power. She might even know I have a little crush on her, thanks to my dumb slip up a few weeks ago.

But she doesn't know it's more than a little crush. It's full on, heads over heels, love for her.

_Robbie. Start paying attention. You have a test in here next week._

"—the details cannot be overlooked. Every character has a backstory, just like each and every one of you guys have a back story. Beck."

I looked over to Beck, who was dozing in his chair, head leaned against the wall next to the window. Andre leaned over and shook his shoulder.

"Wha—? What's going on?" he said loudly, jumping when Andre woke him up.

I barely heard Cat giggle before— "Tell us about your childhood Mr. Oliver."

"My what?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll return to you later sleepy. Tori!" Sikowitz belted out.

"Yeah?" Tori replied, sounding nervous.

"Tell us something about your childhood."

"Well…" She began wringing her hands. "When I was 4, my mom and I went to a park outside Santa Barbara. And there was a guy selling hot dogs on the street. We put our picnic stuff about halfway down the hill and began to get stuff out when a bunch of teenagers started harassing the guy and pushed him down the hill."

She stopped, blushing madly.

"And?" Jade said, sounding wicked.

"What happened?" Cat yelped.

"The guy came right for me and my mom, and he ended up hitting me and carrying me down the hill with him."

Suddenly, it seemed like everyone in the room burst out laughing. Even Cat, who fell out of the chair and onto the floor.

"How's that funny?" I asked quietly, and a few people in the Beck looked at me funny.

It sounds like a horrible experience for a young kid.

"It's not funny!" Tori yelled, obviously feeling like I do. "To this day, I hate people in big costumes!"

Uh oh.

_You might have just given Jade a idea._

I look in her direction, and sure enough, she has a small, devious smile on her face.

"What about you Jade?" Sikowitz asked.

"I didn't have a childhood." She snapped, frowning and looking furious she was mentioned.

"Oh, so you just appeared as a teenager." Sikowitz said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Jade said, reaching backwards.

_Watch the scissors!_

She's definitely one to throw them.

Whew.

She just got her bottled water.

"Ok, enough on—"

Riiiiinnnnnggg!

Everyone quickly started to gather their stuff. "See you guys tomorrow!" Sikowitz said, grabbing his own bag and heading out the door stage left.

I couldn't take time to chat with anyone because my next class is all the way across the school AND we have a test today.

I briefly see Beck move towards Cat before I move out of their line of sight.

I hope this test goes well. It's projecting class. I know…sounds lame. But I need it to keep going on stage. Some people don't have to take it, but everyone has to be judged by the principal to see if they 'project' enough. Tori, Beck, Andre and Jade all did their examinations under Eikner. Cat and I had to do it under Helen.

Cat has the most beautiful voice on the planet. And not surprisingly passed.

I failed. She said "Get this boy into the class. And who let him in here anyway?"

So here I am, just walking out of my projecting test. I think I did ok. The teacher is weird. Doesn't talk much. He types his lectures up and we read them to ourselves in class. For a vocal learning class, we on't do much in the way of talking.

The rest of the day was honestly kind of boring. I checked my phone constantly to see if anybody knows anything more about why Cat's so quiet. Nothing.

She hasn't replied to my texts either. She is a well known mass texter and usually waked me up with her 'Good morning! :)' text.

Best good morning greeting ever.

As usual, the parking lot is jam packed, and it takes for ever to pull out onto the street. I wonder if Jade's taking Cat today.

I know she walked yesterday, I waved at her.

Wait…

_Cat!_

She's walking again! Why? Did Jade kick her out or something? I can drive her home! It's dangerous for such a pretty girl to walk home from school.

I pull onto the side of the road and next to Cat, who is walking with her head down and her headphones in.

"Cat! Hey!" I call out.

…

"Hey Cat!"

…

Nothing again.

I rashly press down on the horn.

HOOONNNK!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cat screamed, jumping and moving towards the woods. It took her a moment to realize what was—

"Robbie! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I just saw you walking home again and wondered if you wanted a ride?" I offered.

_Please say yes Cat._

"I'm fine Robbie. I can walk home perfectly fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be safe." She said flatly.

"You sure? You've been kinda down all day. Just worrying about you sweetie."

_Crap. Didn't mean to say that._

"I'm FINE Robbie. Nothing's wrong at all. Stop worrying about me. Everything's great!" She yelled, clearly irritated.

"Ok. Sorry. I'll let you get back to your walking then." I quickly said, putting my car back into drive and pulling away.

I swear, my heart broke when I glanced in the mirror, seeing her look so annoyed and unhappy.

_At me._

She probably wouldn't want to ride with me just because my car isn't the best. I'm working on that…but right now I'm still stuck with my rusty old car.

But she sounded seriously annoyed. Surely that can't be all because of me. I didn't mean to upset her. I just offered to make her life easier.

What on earth is the matter with her?

I hope it's nothing serious. If it is, she doesn't need to be all snippy and go into a shell. Everyone is here for her. Especially me. I'd do almost anything to help her if I can. She's definitely worth it.

_Oh wow. I'm hone already?_

I hop out of the driver's seat and walk inside, where my mom is working in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I smile as I step inside.

"Hey Robbie? How are you? Good day at school?"

"It was ok I guess."

_If you pretend Cat never was there._

With Cat…it was kind of miserable.

"Good. It's nice to see you sweetie." She smiled, then swallowing and looking sad.

Oh boy.

_Not today. _

It can't be the first day. Of…

"Hey, today is the day you go see your father. You're supposed to meet him at the mall off 67th."

"Ok. Today's day one. When does the court stuff start happening? I need to tell Lane so I don't get penalized for the absences."

"It starts in a couple of weeks. I'll go ahead and call him and save you the awkward conversation. I know you don't really wanna talk to him about it."

"Yeah."

You really don't want to talk to lane at all.

"But make sure to pack school clothes for tomorrow ok? You'll be coming back on Sunday."

"Ok. What are you gonna do mom?"

"I don't know…maybe read. Collapse and sleep. Boring mom stuff really." She sighed, smiling at me after she finished.

"Sounds relaxing." I said, moving to hug her. "Love you mom, thanks for everything. I can't thank you enough."

"Oh it's ok sweetie. I'm sorry you have to go thru all of this. You're supposed to be enjoying high school."

"I am mom, this is just a little extra stress."

"If you say so."

"I'll go pack. Call me if you need me." I say, moving towards my room.

"Ok, don't forget your backpack!" She reminded me.

"Already in the car!" I reply, unable to hold back my smile.

"Ok! Don't mean to nag!"

"It's fine!"

I take a few more steps and walk into my room and collapse onto my bed.

Honestly…I'm kind of afraid at what things will be like with dad. It's not like I don't know him, he lived here up to a few weeks ago.

What about a bed? Food? Normal stuff? The court granted the divorce a week ago Tuesday. And I'm already on the visitation schedule.

How's that even possible? Who set it up? I doubt Mom and dad did, they can barely talk without screaming at one another.

Maybe my grandparents helped. I saw them last weekend, they drove down, and they obviously were torn up. My Dad's grandparents, my mom's parents died before I was born.

I…I just don't freaking know! Everything was fine until mom let slip her and dad were having major issues about a month ago, and…then I realized I fell for Cat, school has kept going…

It's almost too much to handle. How am I supposed to concentrate on my homework tonight at a brand new place, and not having spoken to dad since he left the house, which might have been the worst moment of my life. Watching dad drive off, with the last of his stuff.

Mom doesn't know what to do with all the empty space. Can't blame her. She could be in a little bit of shock. Even Grandma and Grandpa told her to take her time. She can't blame herself.

Grandma and Grandpa probably feel like the rope in tug of war. Granted, they made it clear that they were going to be friendly with mom even though dad is their son. But talk about no win situation.

I dig into my pocket and look at my phone, hoping Cat texted me. Don't really care what about. Just to hear from her.

Out of all this stuff going on, Cat has leapfrogged everything. Which worries me. My parents are in the middle of divorcing one another and I'm more worried about a girl that probably doesn't like me back?

I'm probably a bad son.

_No new messages._

And how is that possible? Since when did Cat have the power over me to make me think of her with all this personal crap going on? Seriously!

For such a little girl, she has too much power over me.

Cat POV

I deftly ignore the chaos going on in the living room, probably brother again doing something odd and go right to the refridgerator.

I'm hungry.

Starving.

Well, not literally.

Mom hasn't bought groceries the last few days. And we ran out of food two days ago.

This is a disaster.

_And no food._

Great.

I march right back past the living room, right up to my room, shut the door and lock it.

_I do not wanna do this._

I gotta survive though.

I open the internet and type in "Job listings".

_Goodbye childhood. And teenage years too._

I'm officially working.


	3. Revelations and Resorts

"Why couldn't we go over to your place again Rob? Like we usually do, and chill in your dad's theater room and watch the games there?" Andre asked, as Beck made himself comfortable on the Vega's couch.

Tori and her family are gone to Sacramento this weekend and I asked if we could enjoy their TV since my parents are "renovating", Andre's grandmother is certifiably insane and Beck's RV is tiny. Thankfully Tori agreed on the promise that we would clean up afterward.

I don't think I could leave a mess in someone else's house.

"I told you guys, they're renovating the theater and living room. It's gonna be awhile until we can use it again. Sorry."

"Why are you renovating it so out of the blue?" Beck asked, coming back from the kitchen with a bag of chips.

"Well, Dad wanted to expand the kitchen to include a outdoor grilling area with a patio, and they found earthquake damage and they are having to reinforce the walls of that side of the house, which means they have to strip everything."

"Everything?" Andre said, sounding incredulous.

"In that wing, yeah."

"Down to the wood?" Beck asked, dipping a chip in queso.

"Replacing some of it."

Both guys cringed.

"That must be a major hassle." Andre said.

"Yeah. It's already driving my mom nuts, she's having to find new space for stuff, and she's a order freak."

I reached for a handful of chips and Andre tried to find the football game, which was New York vs. Baltimore.

"Do you know if they have HD?"

"Nope." I replied.

"I think they do. Tori's mom loves watching Duck Dynasty on A&E."

"Duck Dynasty?" I asked, as Andre looks completely confused.

"Yeah. It's a show about a family in Louisiana that makes the stuff you call ducks with and other game when you're hunting. They're the industry leaders apparently."

Andre and I are in stunned silence.

"What?"

"You watch it? A show about people who make…duck calls?" Andre asked.

"Occasionally with Tori's mom, yeah."

"Wait…how often are you over here?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter. Can you find the game please?" Beck said, looking embarrassed.

Andre clicked around for the next minute or two in silence. I had no idea what to say.

"Ah hah!" Andre said.

"Clear." I said placidly.

"HD." Beck smiled.

Again, we descended into silence as the Baltimore defense confounded Eli Manning.

"Who you guys pulling for?" Beck asked.

"Eh. Nobody really." I shrugged.

"Definitely Baltimore. Ray Lewis is a man on a mission." Andre said definitively.

"How about you?" I asked Beck.

"I like Baltimore's uniforms. They're one of the few teams that can pull off black."

"You like black?" Andre asked. "Even after—"

"Yeah, I've always liked black." Beck said, sounding slightly irritated.

Again, the three of us were quiet for about 10 minutes and New York's defense shut down Baltimore.

"How are things on the lady front Andre?" Beck asked, breaking the silence. Can't say it was comfortable.

"They're ok. Kinda confusing." He trailed off.

"Confusing?" I said, surprised. In his situation, how confusing can it be?

"Yeah."

"Talk. We can help. Can't we Rob?" Beck said surprisingly.

_I…uhh…_

"Yeah, I'll try to help, and keep my trap shut."

"That goes for you too Beck. No talking outside this house." Andre said, looking very nervous.

"Got it man. Bro code. Now talk." Beck replied.

He suddenly started looking around and rubbed his neck.

"Name? Can we go from there?" I suggested.

I just hope this topic stays away from me.

Andre nodded. "We're in her house."

Wait…really?

"Tori?" Beck said, half hoarsely.

"It gets worse." Andre said, eyes glued to the floor.

"Ok…" I said, as Beck was suddenly pale and running his hands thru his hair.

"J—…"

"Jade?" Beck said, actually sounding better.

"Yeah, I know I know…I want the two girls you've been involved with." Andre said, getting to his feet and starting to pace.

"Wait…how'd you know about Tori?" Beck asked.

"What? Tori?" I exclaimed, unable to hold it in. Beck hushed me and waved me down as Andre still paced.

"She told me after you left the night you almost kissed." Andre sighed.

Beck simply replied by plopping down on the couch, game forgotten.

I wanted to ask, to know what on earth was going on with this…love square?

Tori, Andre, Beck…and Jade.

_Not surprising that Jade only has one connection._

But it's Andre. I think…Beck might be over her.

_Hmm. Interesting,_

"She refused. Said she couldn't because of…" Beck trailed off.

"Jade." Andre finished for him.

"That doesn't make any sense. None at all." I said, unable to hold it in.

"I know! Why? Jade hates her!" Beck yelled, obviously frustrated.

"She's evidently better than Jade is." Andre said.

"We knew that." Beck said, with surprising venom in his voice.

"You don't like her anymore do you?" I asked Beck.

"No. Not at this time. I like being single. And looking for the anti-Jade."

"Seriously?" Andre asked, looking ecstatic.

"Yeah." Beck said, looking stumped.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked Andre.

"Well, if I could pick between the two—"

"Which you can." I said, earning myself a slight smile from Beck.

"I'd pick Jade. And let you go after Tori and do your thing." Andre finished.

"Why?"" I asked, completely surprised. Jade's pretty evil.

"I…it's when I wrote a song for the concert, she helped me write the lyrics."

"She cancelled on dinner to help you." Beck said, smiling slightly. "She never did that for anyone."

"And she was pretty cool all night, then she sung, and I've been hooked ever since."

"On Jade?" I said, still surprised. It sounds like we're dealing with two different Jade's.

"I know what you mean. I like the Jade you mentioned. That's the Jade the kept me with her for three years."

We all fell silent momentarily as the New York crowd erupted. Apparently pretty boy Manning threw a long TD pass.

After a moment, Beck reached over, and muted the TV.

"This actually sounds kind of simple." I nervously spoke up. "Beck goes for Jade and you go for Tori Andre."

"But what if it doesn't work?" They both chanted at me.

"Hey, I'm the wrong guy for that question. You know my long list of girlfriends." I said sarcastically.

Haven't had one ithe fon a long time.

"So, does that settle your worries?" I asked both guys, as they looked nervous on the couch.

"Kind of. Promise not to get in each other's way?" Andre asked Beck, extending his hand.

"Sure." Beck shook his hand, turning up the volume with the other hand.

We watched the rest of the game, as Baltimore thrashed New York in the last half of the third quarter and fourth to win, 31-14.

It really wasn't that close.

The three of us spent the next 20 or so minutes cleaning and vacuuming the living room.

Just as I was about to say my goodbyes—

"Hey Robbie, why haven't you had Rex recently?" Andre asked.

"I…I don't know. Haven't thought about it really." I confessed.

Wait. On that thought…

Where is Rex?

"Ok. Well, if you decide to give him up, we're 100% behind you." Beck said happily.

"I know he creeps you guys out." I said morosely.

"Yeah, but without him, we wouldn't know you because that's how you got into Hollywood Arts." Andre clapped my shoulder.

"I'm trying to work on another talent Helen will let me try out."

"What's that?" Beck asked, as we all walked thru the front door and waited for Andre to lock it and put it under the Vega's mat.

"It's a surprise." I smiled.

"Robbie!" Beck laughed.

"You'll see." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok." Andre smiled. "See you guys!"

"See ya!" Beck yelled and I waved to both of them as I climbed into my car.

Whew.

Cat didn't get mentioned. That worries me.

But why am I worried that she didn't get mentioned. Do they not care or something?

But I didn't have to have a confessional like they both did. I got out unscathed.

_Probably because they can't tell that I like her._

Well, can't help that now. I've got to get back to my dad's place. Hopefully he's not done with his date.

I know, already dating. Ugh.

The real world sucks.

I check my phone for the first time in a few hours, hoping Cat replied to my text from earlier today.

_Nope._

That makes it 5 solid days I haven't communicated with her at all. She's quieter in person, and isn't answering my texts.

Part of me wants to drive to her place tomorrow and take her for lunch.

But I don't think she wants to go in this thing.

I've almost saved up $9000 for a new car. I don't know what kind, just that it needs to work well and look good.

I pull into my dad's condo parking garage, take the elevator to the 13th floor and collapse in "my" bedroom.

Cat POV

"Thanks again Cat! Great first day! Or night!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Brian!"

He waved good night and I began to walk home.

Brian's my boss. I accidentally told him what's going on at home and he gave me money to buy food tomorrow morning first thing. He's a nice guy. Even bought me dinner, which I inhaled.

I got my job at a clothing place in the mall. It's a kind of boutique, and it's nice, but I get minimum wage.

But it is money. More than my stupid slut of a mom gets.

Sorry…that's bad language. I'm…I'm just frustrated.

Mommy brought over some guy and they were doing Beck and Jade stuff for hours. If our walls were thicker I wouldn't have heard.

But I worked a full day today, and can't wait to fall asleep.

Too bad tomorrow's Sunday. I'm working nights mostly. I don't know how I'll do my homework, but I'll get it done.

I just have to learn to make things work I guess.

That's something Daddy was good at.

Making things work.

I move to wipe my eyes and feel tears running down my face.

I miss my daddy. I miss my life.

I couldn't stop myself from crying all the way home.


	4. Shattered on the Food Court Floor

Cat POV

"Hi, how are you?" I asked, as a new customer came up to my checkout.

I'm covering for someone who is sick. I had to come in early to learn how to use the register. But this sure is better than back room stuff I did last week!

"I'm fine, thank you." The lady smiled. She looks like a mom, buying something for her teenage son.

The jeans and shirt she picked out are currently "in" for teenage boys.

_They wouldn't work for Robbie._

Focus Cat!

"Ok, you're total is $32.51."

She handed me her credit card, and I did the rest, including putting her receipt in the bag.

"Thanks, have a nice day!" I said happily. She waved, and I resumed my waiting.

The only downside to this is that it's kind of robotic. When Brian finished showing me how everything worked, he showed me a script that I have to use every time I greet someone and check them out.

I memorized it in about 10 minutes, but that's not the point.

I feel like I'm on a assembly line. No change, everybody says no to the rewards card, everybody uses a credit card and they are never really friendly.

I'm lonely.

Even at school, I've tried to get back in with Tori and everyone…but Robbie's always been off being busy on the next tech crew. It's a big play…but it's not that much work!

I guess I could text him. Beck, Tori and Andre basically yelled at me for dropping off the face of the earth like I did last week. I know I shouldn't have done it…but look at what happened! My dad ran away, my mom has had 4 different guys over, bought no food, brother got sent back to the hospital and I had to start work, cover school and sleep.

Phew. Thank goodness it's over.

_Ooh! Another customer!_

"Hi how are you?" I asked, as he dumped a whole bunch of stuff on the desk.

"I'm good, thanks."

I quickly scanned his 14 items, the most in one transaction for me so far.

"Ok, you're total is $284.94."

Again, he gave me the card and I rung him up and placed his receipt in the bag.

"Have a nice day sir!"

He smiled, and exited the store.

At least he smiled. Most people over 17 are always frowning.

_Well, I guess it is their money._

I am so excited to keep working on the new play for school. It's a mystery, and I'm playing the goofy detective's assistant. Like Holmes to Tori's Sherlock.

Right now it looks and sounds amazing. Sikowitz is having some special sets constructed, so that why Robbie's so busy I guess, but—

"Cat! Break time sweetheart." Brian smiled at me, walking up to the register.

"Ok! Thanks." I smiled.

As we passed, he hugged me and slipped something into my front pocket. Once I get outside the store I fish whatever it is out.

_It's $15. _

A 10, and 5 1's, all rolled together neatly.

_He's so sweet! He doesn't have to do it, and he probably shouldn't! it's probably against company policy, but…_

EEP!

Now that I think about it, I'm hungry.

I didn't eat when I came straight from school. Most of my money from the paycheck went straight to food and savings in case something bad happens.

I happily walk right to the food court.

What should I get…?

Sandwich at Whichway?

Burger and Fries with a shake at Freezie Queen?

Chinese at Tai Bo?

Or is it Japanese? Oriental?

I know they have sweet and sour sauce.

I can't help but smile. Andre never said sweet and sour sauce. It's so good! I even bought some at home awhile back, and had it with almost everything.

Daddy laughed, and tried a little bit of it.

Mom just frowned at me. Like I was being ridiculous.

_Go away mom. You aren't here; don't make me think about you when I don't have to._

Ooh! Chicken at that chicken place that's closed on Sundays? I don't know their name, they're sign is down, like not there. But it's good. Brother and I once ate there for dinner. I got more after I finished a 12 piece.

As I said, delicious.

_I think I'll go ahead and grab the chicken. _

I haven't had it in forever.

The line is gigantic, so it took 10 minutes just to order. I ordered the 18 piece box with waffle fried and a medium drink.

I didn't take long for them to get it out and —

Ooh! They redesigned the ketchup thingies! They look ketchup now! Like the bottles!

I take tow and find a empty seat on the side of the food court.

_Mmmmm._

So good! What do they put in this stuff? It's amazing!

And usually I don't like waffle fries! But the stuff you dip it in, makes it great!

Let's combine that with ketchup.

…

_OMG._

This is SO good. Maybe it's because I'm hungry, but I don't think so.

I start scanning the surrounding people, wondering if I see any familiar faces or customers that just—

_Robbie._

With the blonde girl.

_NO!_

Her arms are wrapped around him, and she's smiling up at him. He looks kind of nervous, but happy.

She's doing most of the talking.

_That's my man! Get away from him!_

Speaking of Robbie, he looks nice. Dark jeans and a collared shirt.

He looks good.

But she should keep her hands OFF him.

They're still talking, and she hugged him again.

They honestly look like a couple. Like Beck and Jade. She just kissed his cheek and now is holding his hand as they walk towards the front and the parking lot.

I look back down to my food. I…

I don't know what to feel. I'm still hungry, so I'm gonna keep eating.

Why didn't he tell me about this gorgeous blonde bitch! I mean…girl.

Sorry.

But seriously! Why keep this gorgeous girl a secret! It's not like anyone is going to jump in and say 'No! You can't date her Robbie!'

I'm happy for him. I am.

But that's the .05% of my heart that isn't feeling very broken right now.

The other part of me wants to cry.

_WHY ROBBIE? Why?_

_I'm always here for you! We're the weird ones of the group! You always have saved me when I was the damsel in distress!_

Why are guys so freaking perfect and maddening!

I pick up the empty remnants of my lunch, I guess you would call it and throw it away.

The rest of the day went like the first part. Script, take credit card, bag and script.

The long walk home I cried again. Shuffle on my pearPod gave me a lot of sad songs, fittingly.

Mom wasn't around when I got home. Only Brother.

I think he saw how down I was, and hugged me when I got back.

"Bad day?"


	5. Painful Darkness

Robbie POV

"_Hey :)"_

"Hey, how are you?" I replied back, as my Mozart lecture video the teacher was showing was drawing, fittingly slowly, to an end.

Even the teacher has fallen asleep.

"_Good. Whatcha doin?"_

"Pretending to watch a boring video for class. You?"

"_Texting you and hiding my phone under the desk lol."_

"What class are you in?"

"_Right now, math. Who likes math?"_

I do. That's why you're paying me to tutor you.

"I don't know anybody who likes it, just people that are good at it." I reply, trying to stay calm.

She gets so annoying, I try my best to stay patient, if only for the cash I need for my new car, she finally catches on to my annoyance about 20 minutes too late and then she is all lovey until I drop her off.

If I had to guess, she has a test and needs "help" studying.

Why did I get myself caught up with a dumb North Ridge girl?

Or is it gank?

"_Can you do me a favor please Robbie?"_

Here we go…

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"_You know how the state Math test is coming up, and we need it to graduate next year?"_

"Yeah, you want me to help you get ready?"

Part of me wants to bail on her. Make up some family thing.

"_Pleeeeaaassssseee?"_

"What day?"

Riiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!

"Ok, class dismissed." Our teacher said without picking his head off the desk.

I love it when teachers are human. That's partly why Sikowitz is so fun.

Thank goodness I'm done for today. Hopefully she doesn't—

"_Today! Meet at the mall again for coffee?"_

Implying I pay. I'm not made of money girl, and I want to save, not go broke.

"Sure. 3:30 ok?"

I'm such a softie. I should say no. But she's hot and needs the help…and I'm too nice to say no.

I hop in my car and drive back home.

Sorry dad, you're little…I don't know what to call it. Condo maybe? Condo. Your condo will never be home.

It's the little things. Like we just replaced the oven I burned my hand on when I was 7 last week. Using my mom's money.

Meaning NOT yours.

Sorry if I'm a bit testy. But having been at home with mom and traveling for the weekend twice now, and 5 weeks since the divorce, with court starting next Tuesday along with not liking the new "life" dad is building, I'm on edge.

I wish Cat would open up.

She finally did kind of come out of this shell she went into about a week ago. She greeted me coming out of second, right before going to Sikowitz's with a big hug and asking how I was.

Hate to say it, but I effortlessly lied. I said things were fine, just undergoing renovations at home, which got us all the way to class.

The entire group had lunch together, the first time since what people around school call the "Bade Breakup". Neither Jade or Beck argued once, which is helpful in enjoying lunch as it turns out.

Since when did we have to give every couple a cute name? And it's not even creative! Put the first letter of the guys name in front of the rest of the girls? Beck plus Jade equals Bade?

Well, if Beck and Andre get their way, it'll be "Bori" and "Jandre"?

And Cat and Robbie.

I want "Cabbie". Better than "Cobbie".

Sorry, back to Cat.

She looked exhausted. Her face had its usual light makeup, and overall, she looked amazing. But her eyes were kind of bloodshot and had dark spots under her eyes. And while everybody was eating lunch she did seem a little irritable.

Well, that basically recaps my day. Class was dull…Cat…Lunch…Cassie just now texting me about Math…

Oh yeah! I found Rex.

I wasn't really looking for him…and I haven't needed him, but I still found him. He was in the back of my locker and under a couple of binders. He's in my backpack, and I'm going to put him at the top of my closet. At least until I can be sure I don't need him and can donate him back to the Hollywood Arts Theater department.

"Hey honey!" Mom called out, as I hopped out of my car.

"Hey Mom." I smiled. She was waiting at the door.

_She's probably lonely._

"How are you? How was your day?" She asked, ushering me inside.

"It was good. What about yours?" I replied.

"It was good. Work was ok I guess. Nothing exciting." She shrugged.

"You doing good?" I asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She looked at me funny.

"Just worried about you mom. All this drama and you don't get out much. I just want to make sure you're ok." I tried reassuring her with a smile.

"Honey, I'm fine. As long as you're doing good, that's all that matters to me." She said diplomatically, pulling me into a hug. "Don't worry about me."

"That's such a mom answer." I smiled at her.

"That's my job Robbie. So what are your plans? Anything big planned?"

"Nope. Just going to help tutor a friend."

"Cat? Or Tori."

I've told her I've left to tutor each of them once when I really went to tutor Cassie.

"Tori."

""Oh! The pretty one that can sing?"

Hook. Line. Sinker.

"Mom, that describes both of them. Here…" I fish out my phone and show her a picture of Tori and I.

"Hmm. She reminds me of a girl that used to be on Nickelodeon a few years back. She disappeared after that show ended and hasn't returned." Mom said, looking at my phone closely.

I give a noncommittal noise, and that changes topics pretty easily.

"Have you picked out a shirt for court next Monday?"

"I tried, but I've outgrown everything."

Suddenly mom burst into a huge smile. "You're just one gigantic weed."

"But I'm your weed." I tease back.

She shook her head and hugged me tight. "Damn right you're my weed. Love you."

"Love you too mom. I was going to go to the mall later and pick out some collared shirts."

"Ok. Let me get you some money…" She dashed off, leaving me no time to protest.

"I don't need it mom! I got money!"

"But you're saving to upgrade your car! I'll buy the shirts! And Tori dinner!"

"Mom! I don't like Tori if that's what you are implying!"

She suddenly popped back into the room, holding some bills and smiling. "I know. Believe me; it's impossible to not notice somebody falling in love. It always looks like they're about to walk into something. They're just too excited to care about anything else. Here sweetie."

$300.

"Mom, I don't need—"

"I don't care. Go have fun with your little study date. I'll see you later. Remember, curfew on school nights is 11."

I sighed, realizing she's not going to hop off her soapbox. "Yes mommy."

"That's my boy…" She smiled, kissing my cheek and hugging me.

"I'm going to drop my backpack in my room then head out."

"Have fun!"

_I think Mom's lonely. And worried about me._

Unnecessarily I might add. I'm fine. For the most part. What's wrong is out of my control.

It probably would be healthy for her to get some friends that don't have anything to do with dad. She needs some space I bet.

I park in a far off parking lot so I won't disrupt her "style".

_Stupid Cassie._

Gank.

Why am I even doing this?

Oh yeah. I'm $200 away from 10g's. And then I'll shop, get a new one! No more car shame!

I barely sit for 2 minutes in the food court before Cassie sees me and runs to me.

"Hiiiii."

"Hey Cas. How are you?" I ask, as she hugs me tightly.

"Good. Thanks for doing this on such short notice." She smiles, popping her gum.

Ugh.

Luckily, the hour and a half study session went smoothly, mainly because I did most of the talking and she mostly did calculator work. Thankfully the state lets people do that on these tests.

Otherwise I'd be here for 3+ hours. As is customary for a normal test.

But finally, she gives me a very booby hug and a kiss on the cheek and I'm off to find a place that I can buy collared shirts and not break the bank.

I go inside two stores, both of which are close to the food court. The first one should have handed out flashlights it was so dark. The second should have been used in WWII as a war tactic. I needed a gas mask because of the perfume and cologne.

I hope I don't smell like that place.

_Let's see about this store…_

_Seems normal enough._

Doesn't smell ridiculous, is lighted well, with lots of people to help you, and aren't pushy, which is a extra bonus.

I pick out a few nice shirts and make my—

_Cat?_

Wait…

_Why is she here? She can't be working here!_

But she's ringing someone up behind the register right now. Almost done too.

I slyly move to her register and patiently wait as the woman in front finishes up. Cat rapidly put the clothes neatly in the bag and—

"Have a nice day!"

Yep. That's Cat alright.

"Hi, how are you?" She piped up, not even looking at my face.

She's totally locked in.

"I'm great, how about yourself?" I politely play along.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Would you be interested in our rewards card?" She robotically said, but with her own pep.

I always thought the register people worked with scripts, but Cat is applying her school talents here.

Amazing. And awesome.

"No thanks Cat."

She started scanning my items and suddenly looked confused.

"How do you know my name? I left my badge—"

"Let's just say you're a familiar face." I smirk, waiting for her to look up.

"Oh really? From where?"

Still didn't look up.

_Crap, what if she never looks at me? Or acknowledges me._

That would hurt.

_It might be nicer to stab me in the face with the scissors in her little cubicle thingy._

"Hollywood Arts." I play along.

"Ok, your total is $71.2—Robbie!"

"Now she looks up!" I tease.

She looks astonished, and quickly glances over my shoulder.

"What are you doing here? You don't shop here usually right?"

"Nah, I just needed some nice shirts. Since when did you work here?"

"What do you need the shirts for? $$72.29 by the way." She said easily.

"Just outgrew my old shirts and needed new ones. You going on break soon?" I asked.

_See if I can get her to talk a bit._

"Yah, my boss just signaled you're my last person for now."

"Ok then, how about coffee?" I asked, as Cat changed the $100 I handed her.

"Sure. Can you wait outside? I'll be right out. $27.71 is your change and the receipt is in the bag."

"Thanks Ms. Valentine." I smile, walking towards the exit.

_Could this really work? Did I just bump into taking Cat for coffee?_

_I'm seriously not that lucky._

I barely saw Cat before she barreled into me and wrapped her arms around me.

"C'mon! let's go!" She bounced, heading back towards the food court.

She practically skipped there, then felt her pockets and suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as Cat suddenly looked depressed.

"I left my money at home."

"And your point is?"

She's not paying. I am.

"I can't eat if I don't have money! That's my damn point Robbie!" She snapped, whipping around and starting to head the other way.

"Whoa! I'm paying Cat! It's ok!" I said, hooking her by the elbow.

"But—"

"No, I'm paying and that's final. Come on now." I said, starting back towards the food court.

I heard her grumble something about "Big girl" but I really don't care. She's going to have something on her break and not just sit around.

"Ok, so what do you want?" I asked as we stopped on the edge of the food court.

"Humph."

"Humph is closed today, sorry." I deadpanned, which managed to get a smile out of her.

But she didn't say anything else.

"Cat, seriously. You didn't eat much of your salad today at lunch. You have to be hungry. Get what you want. Please." I said, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice.

I'm kinda worried about her, especially since her outburst after she realized she forgot her money.

Finally, she pointed to a fast food place I've never been to.

"Ok then. Here you go." I smiled, handing her the $20.

I saw her begin to retort but took off to Whichway.

Mom said for me to buy "Tori" dinner, which was supposed to be Cassie, but instead I get to eat with Cat.

This is so awesome.

I order the foot long BLT with a ton of extras on it, including jalapeños.

"Oh my gosh, what did you order?" Cat said, sounding appalled as I sat down.

"BLT."

"And you put jalapeño peppers on it?"

"Yep." I smiled, taking a bite.

Hot. But tasty.

She shook her head with a smile and grabbed a few more fries.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"18 piece chicken, large fry and medium drink. I was hungry."

_As I suspected._

"Well I'm glad I made you eat then." I teased.

"Thanks Robbie. Sorry I snapped back there."

"It's fine, no problem. You were irritable because you were hungry. It happens. Don't worry." I smiled, as she took another bite.

"But I still shouldn't have snapped. You were just trying to be nice." She said, refusing to look up.

"Cat, it's no big deal."

She still didn't look up, and we ate in silence, as my attempts to cheer her up refused to get past the gloomy pallor around her.

Finally, I grabbed her trash and threw it away, then walked back to her work as she sent off a few texts quickly.

"Thanks for eating with me Robbie and buying me dinner. I appreciate it a lot." Cat said, loitering near the door.

"No prob." I smiled at her. "Hope the rest of the night goes well."

"Cat!" Someone inside said quickly, and she turned around and walked inside.

She missed my wave.

I tried to stay positive as I drove home. But I couldn't get past how distant she was. She never really opened up.

And what might be the worst part? At least for me?

She never hugged me goodnight.

All I did was buy her dinner.

Cat POV

_All the boxes are moved in Ms. Valentine. We'll bill your credit card tomorrow._

Great.

"Ok, thank you!"


	6. Opening Statements and Closing Doors

My last day at Hollywood Arts was basically a complete failure.

Well, let me rephrase that.

My last day at Hollywood Arts before my parents go to court to fight over me, was basically a complete failure.

Cat seemed to be downright ordinary and herself, except she kept on getting called away.

And I was hoping to go out with a bang and disappear for the rest of the week (and hopefully not some of next week) by successfully asking Cat to Prome.

Instead, nope. Didn't even get the chance.

Just another boring day.

And I'm here, at my mom's, basically bored out of my mind, waiting for mom to come back with my slacks from the cleaners so I can go to court.

At least it's in my new car!

Yeah. Mom and I bought it yesterday night. The process was fun, emails back and forth instead of coming in and wasting time and gas…choosing 3 cars and finally going to the lot to pick my car.

Which was…

A 2006 Mazda Miata hardtop.

In black.

I opted into the leather seats, and still have $3500! They repossessed it from some drug dealer, sold it, and everybody won!

Mom wanted to drive it to test it out, so that's why she has it now. She doesn't like me driving her car.

It's a BMW.

Can't blame her. I don't exactly want to drive a $300,000 car either. But dad got it for her and she likes to look good…so we're stuck with it.

Why my dumbass Dad bought me a junker and my mom a $300,000 car I don't know. But he did it, and my mom nearly screamed bloody murder.

That was foreshadowing for today I'm afraid. And with how things usually go in court, I'll have to choose where I want to live. Two things make the decision easy.

Dad lives outside Hollywood Arts' district, which is saying something. It's hard to be in Cali and not be in it. But he managed to do it.

Mom helped me get thru the rough day when they told me they were getting divorced. Dad? Don't know where he went.

It's a horrible thing to say, but I'm not sure he's 100% in on loving me. I think part of him wants his freedom.

And if that's the case, I don't want him around at all.

I know, horrible. But if the court asks, I have to tell them. I've already gone over it with Mom. She tried to talk me into partial custody if he's not 100% in, but I'd rather be happy 100% of the time without him than kinda happy with him.

Quick tangent, my mom seems to refuse to go meet new friends until this debacle is over and done with. Which is trying to drive me crazy! Why hurt yourself just to be miserable?

Slam!

_Speaking of mom, I think she's back!_

"I'm home Robbie!"

I pop out of my room and fly down the stairs, where she is putting her purse down on the island in the kitchen, balancing my slacks and shirt with her other arm.

"I'll take those off your hands…or arm." I said, placing both on the empty coat rack.

She laughed and turned to me, looking apprehensive.

"You nervous?"

"Nope. Most of this is out of my control." I said, shrugging.

"True. But you are the crown jewel of this whole battle. They can keep a lot of stuff, but I want you sweetheart." Mom said, brushing my hair to the side.

"Thanks. I'll go ahead and get ready."

She waved me upstairs with a reminder. "I put your shoes in your closet with some wood things to keep them looking nice!"

"Thank you mom!" I chanted back.

It took me about 10 minutes to get changed into everything. I don't think I've ever been so dressed up in my whole life. Mom is used to it I suppose, being a realtor and all. She has to dress up to show houses and condos.

If I had to choose a word to describe how I look, I'd choose blackout.

Black shirt, black slacks, black shoes, black socks and black hair.

I don't care if I stick out. The court asked me to "dress appropriately" with no other guidelines. Mom didn't object, she knows I'm silently protesting the whole ordeal.

I know how I feel, and no kangaroo court can change that.

I come down stairs to my mom dressed in a blue dress and her hair straightened like it was when she returned home.

"Oh wow sweetie. Pulling off the Darth Vader look." She smiled.

"Do I look ok?" I asked, unsure whether she meant it as a good or bad thing.

"You look good, you'll stand out a little but that's not a bad thing."

"You sure mom? I don't want to be defying some court rule that mandates color or something."

"No, there aren't any rules like that. They mainly just want you to take it seriously and wear slacks and a collared shirt."

"Ok. Hopefully the judge will agree."

"Don't worry about the judge. Your father is actually upset that I know the judge personally after my days fighting for the mortgage frauds a couple years back."

"Have I met him?"

"No. But you'll see him before anything gets started. He'll probably mention a psychologist, which your father has pushed on my side."

"My side? I thought you were on my side."

"No sweetheart. You are thinking TV, which applies until you are 14. Right now, the court and case will be swayed by what you want. Your father can argue the opposite, but there are four sides. Your father, me, the court, and you."

_Wow. That's more complicated than I thought it was._

"And why do I need a psychologist?" I asked, making my way to my phone, which hopefully was done charging. If not, I can charge it in the car.

"Because that's how these things work. It's part of the process to get a read on how the minor feels about everything. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sigh, grabbing my phone.

"I'll lead to make sure you don't get pulled over in that sports car of yours." She teased.

"Fine mom." I cracked a smile to take the edge off the sentence.

The moment I sat down in the passenger seat I felt excited. Almost giddy.

_This is MY car._

Nobody can take it from me. I bought it with my money.

I plugged in my phone to let it continue to charge as I drove there.

The drive wasn't bad. I don't know what I thought about really, because I had kind of a blank mind.

Which was nice.

Mom led me to a special parking lot behind the courthouse, which meant I didn't have to drive past the front. She spoke to the attendant for a moment then waved us thru and to a reserved area for "Ongoing cases and judges only".

Not bad.

I simply let mom lead the way, and it took less than 5 minutes before we reached an atrium with marble floors that your voice echoes off of.

Buzz buzz.

_Crap, my phone._

"_Hey Robbie, you ok? You aren't at school today. Text back please!" –Cat_

Cat.

_How ironic._

Out of all the people to notice I am gone, Cat would be the most unlikely, given the haze she's been immersed in.

"I'm fine Cat. Just have some stuff to take care of. By the way, if I have time can I stop by your house later? I want to ask you something." –Robbie

God I hope this works.

I refuse to ask her to Prome via text message. I'll surprise her at home today hopefully. AI can pick up flowers on the way home.

"Robbie Shapiro?" A man's voice booms out, seemingly above me. I jump and see a man in full suit and tie in front of me covered by robes.

"Yes sir?" I squeak out, rattled by his sudden appearance.

"I'm Judge Matthew Daniels. How are you today son?"

"I'm fine sir. How are you?" I instinctively replied.

He laughed. "I'm fine. Feel free to call me Matt outside the chambers."

"Ok sir, what do I call you inside the chambers?"

"Sir or Judge or even Judge Daniels will be fine. Follow me; I want to go over some things before we begin."

I nodded and I followed him as a black man that was guarding the door to the courtroom opened it up and allowed us inside.

Once the door closed, the judge immediately let out a big sigh.

"This is the part I hate the most. When the kids get involved. Usually means one or both parents are being hardasses and refusing to settle this peacefully."

I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet.

"It's completely normal and acceptable to be nervous Robbie. I've had kids pass out their first time on the stand. Hell, sometimes parents do too. The lawyers call it the island from hell. Any idea why?" he said quietly, walking up to the stand.

"It's the lawyer, you and the judge, in a small space I think. And I'm assuming people don't want to take the stand and have to answer incredibly personal questions. That's my best guess sir."

"Absolutely correct. Now, please step inside and sit down."

"The stand sir?"

"Yeah." He said, darkly. "It's to get you used to the look and feel of it before you get called up."

"Do you always do this sir?"

"Just for the minors. The adults should be able to cope. But court isn't a place for kids, so I do what I can to make it as painless as possible."

I slip inside the gate and suit down.

_Where's the judge?_

Then he popped up in the Judge's box. "What do you think?"

"Kinda claustrophobic honestly." I said, looking up at him.

"Are you? We can work with that if need be."

"No sir. Just I feel like I'm speaking into the wood and it's not much space."

"Hence the island from hell. Now Robbie, I need to go over a few things ok? You have to be completely honest ok son? You aren't under oath, but you should treat this like you are."

I swallowed and tried to stay calm. "Ok."

"First of all, you need to know about being under oath. If you lie, you go to juvenile detention. There's nothing I can do. That's why there's a bailiff. You aren't allowed to get out for 36-48 hours and the trial will be delayed months. You simply cannot lie. You understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, both attorneys will probably want to introduce themselves to you. Do not mention anything other than basics for anything. No names of friends, no favorite restaurants, nothing. Since they are working for your parents, they might be trying to butter you up. Stick to the facts and what has been happening in the last 5 weeks and you'll be fine."

"Yes sir."

"There will be a water cooler in the back for anyone that wants water in the gallery, which is where you will be. Since this is the first session with you involved, it will just be you and the bailiff."

"Ok."

"And lastly, you have to hand me your cell phone."

"Now sir?"

"Yes. Please power it off so the battery is saved."

I pull out my phone.

1 new message.

_Cat._

No. Not now. Why do I have to give him my phone? She's going to think I'm ignoring her!

"Girlfriend? I can let you answer that if you'd like."

"I'd appreciate that sir, and…" I trail off.

I want to trust him; he just wants what is best for me. He probably doesn't care.

"My lips are sealed son. If your parents don't know, I won't tell them or anyone else." He said, as if he read my mind.

"I'd like her to become my girlfriend sir. But I'm working on it. And neither of them knows about her."

"Answer the text, no big deal. I'm going to make sure the paperwork is done. I'll be right back." He said with a smirk, walking towards what on TV is called the judge's quarters.

"_I'm busy tonight. Can you swing by during my break at 5:45? But I'd love to talk to you. I missed you today :( "- Cat_

"Sure. See you then. Miss you too. I'll text later, I have to turn my phone off." –Robbie

I then do as instructed and turn my phone off. It powers down right as he exits his quarters.

"Great. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Can I take notes?"

"Notes?" he looked befuddled. "Why?"

"It'll give me something to do so I can stay loose, and I'm interested in law. I'd like to use this time to my advantage."

He chuckled, and started to lead me back to the door, slipping my phone into his robes. "Sure son, we'll get you paper and pen before we begin. And you might despise the thought of law after this ordeal. Don't worry, it'll be a normal response."

As soon as we opened the door, I noticed the room was separated into two groups.

Mom, and her lawyer, along with what looked like her colleagues.

And dad.

With like 5 people around him, looking like they were scheming something.

The man closest to dad looked like he was from the Middle East.

_Why are his eyes darting so fast?_

Creepy.

"Robbie!" Mom said happily, moving to me and placing her hand on my arm, "Come meet my lawyer. Mark, this is Robbie."

"Hi Robbie, Mark Stanton." He smiled happily at me, extending his hand to shake mine.

I shook, and his hand flew back to his pocket. "You nervous son?" he asked, digging into his coat pocket.

_Why is everybody calling me son today?_

"Not really sir." I replied, as Judge Daniels spoke quietly to what looked like an aide, who quickly darted off.

Just as he began to speak again, someone put their hand on me and spun me around into a hug before I could react.

"Robbie! How ya doing? Nervous? Sorry things have to come to this." He said, directing me towards his gang of legal professionals.

"I'm fine dad." I said bluntly.

He doesn't get tact.

"Did you get lunch before you came? You need money?" he asked, pulling out a few bills from his jacket.

I saw Judge Daniels' eyes flash and he started to move towards me.

I softly pushed dad's hand down.

He just screwed up. Right in front of the judge.

"No thanks, I'm good dad. I'll be fine." I said, turning around right as Judge Daniels reached him.

I didn't even make it back to my mom before the aide the judge was speaking to came up to me. "Mr. Shapiro? Here's your paper and pens."

She handed me a briefcase, feeling slightly heavy and dashed off.

I didn't even get to thank her.

"Ok! Both sides get ready for opening statements in 2 minutes!" Some other man in a suit boomed out, and lawyers started flying towards the doors.

I attempted to move towards the door, but another hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"You have to enter last, since you are sitting in the gallery." A quiet, but kind voice said.

I turned around to see the bailiff with his arm around me.

I simply nod, as we wait for the stragglers to file in. Then he follows me step for step until I'm inside, two rows behind mom with a barrier between us. Dad's opposite mom's table.

"All rise for Judge Matthew Daniels!" He booms out, after stepping away from me. Judge Daniels appears from his quarters and sits in his own high box.

"Sit, sit…"

We all did so, and I got out my paper.

The next few hours flew by. Instead of describing them, I'll summarize them from my notes.

Both lawyers had to give me business cards

Dad seems evasive about everything

Boooring. Why do I have to be here?

Dad's attorney reminds me of a rat. With a rat's eyes. New nickname: Rat's eye. His name is Rashid Desaye. From Iran.

Lunch by myself.

Judge says I probably won't get up to stand today or next few days, judging by pace of things and stalling by both sides.

Mom's lawyer is so much better than rat's eye.

Judge is snippy after lunch. Warns both sides about contempt.

Dad lied about my visitation! He said we stayed at home the night he went on his date! The night I saw football with Beck and Andre!

Mom is making herself look good. It's all true, in contrast to dad.

Drama Drama Drama.

"Ok, meet back here at 8 AM sharp on Monday. Court adjourned." The judge said, and everyone stood up.

"Wait son, the judge wants to see you." The quiet voice warns me.

I jump again, and the bailiff chuckles.

I forgot he's only one row behind me.

I patiently wait until everyone is gone to stand up and approach the judge, who is gathering his own papers.

"Hey Robbie, what did you think?" He asked, as the bailiff and I approached his box.

"Interesting."

"Really? I would have said boring honestly. Hearing them bicker and all the procedure? I know they're your parents…but it wasn't remotely exciting."

"Eh." I shrugged.

"Ok. Well, I need to see your notes so I can photocopy them for the evidence. I'll trade you your phone." He smirked.

"Done." I said quickly, handing over my notes. He did the same and retreated to his quarters.

"Well Robbie, it was a pleasure being bored with you these last few hours. See you Monday son." The bailiff said, extending his hand.

"Sounds like a plan. What's your name sir?"

"Officer Javier Arciniega."

"Well, I'll see you Monday officer." I replied. He simply smiled and headed for the exit.

I pressed the lock button and bounced on the balls of my feet while waiting to find out what time it is.

I need to get to the mall by 5:45.

Finally, almost done—

_Oh no._

6:24.

I'm way way waaayyy too late.

_4 new messages._

Oh damn.

"_Robbie? Where are you?"_

"_Are you close? Did you get lost?"_

"_Please call me, I'm getting worried. Is everything alright?"_

"_Text me when you get this. I have to go back inside now. Hope you're ok."_

Oh man.

_I'm the worst friend on the planet._

I asked to meet her and this stupid freaking court is so late that I miss her completely.

"Hey Robbie, here are your notes back. Any questions?"

I'm so rattled and thinking about Cat I splutter "No, I'm—I'm good."

"Ok then, off you go. See you Monday."

It takes all my self control to not sprint right out and to my car. Instead, I type a message to Cat.

"Cat, I am so so so SO sorry. I got caught up and I just got my phone back. I completely missed your break and got you worried about me. I wish there was more I can say other than sorry. I'll see you around then. Sorry again."

Send.

I feel so insincere. I don't know why, but…

I gotta get to the mall. I gotta do SOMETHING.

Mom said she'd be at home and that we'd get dinner when I got back, well that'll have to wait a little longer.

I drive quickly, but carefully and get to the mall before seven.

Before I hop out of my car I check my phone.

No reply from Cat.

Crap.

I dash in, and almost miss the BallMark card shop right before Cat's store. I grab a envelope and stuff $40, the money I was planning on using for dinner and walk into the store.

_Double crap._

She's not working the registers.

"Can I help you?" A woman asks.

"Um yes, is Cat Valentine working tonight?"

"Yeah, she's in the back. Do you want me to deliver a message?"

"Yeah, can you give her this?" I ask, extending the envelope.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Robbie."

On a dime, her facial expression changed 180 degrees.

Friendly, to distant.

And slightly hostile.

"You're the guy who—"

"I know, I didn't get here on time at all. Can you just give that to her?"

"Sure." She gave me a slightly dirty look and walked towards the back.

It took about a minute for her to reappear again.

Without Cat.

"Have a nice night." She said strongly, leading me out and not leaving my side until I was out of the store entirely.

Oh man.

I manage to keep it together on the drive home. Hopefully mom won't notice.

"Hey honey. Hungry? I got Chinese."

"Not right now mom, thanks. I'm gonna change and take a shower."

"Ok, love you sweetheart."

Cat POV

Left, right, fold one, two and three.

Another shirt in the piles.

This isn't like Robbie. Robbie doesn't just no show anybody, especially me!

I know he doesn't mean to, but he's already made me cry. I wanted to see him so badly and—

"Cat?" Valerie called out, from near the floor entrance.

"Back here!" I cry out, tears long dry still making me sound like I just finished crying.

"Hey, the Robbie guy you mentioned is outside. He told me to give you this. He's dressed in slacks and a collared shirt. Were you going to go on a date?" She said, extending a small envelope.

"No, it wasn't going to be a date. Just coffee."

"I take it you don't wanna see him?"

"Not really." I choke out.

"I'm going to kick his ass out for making you cry."

"Valerie…I just don't want him to see me like this."

"Fine. Let me know if you want anything." She said softly, patting my back, then turning back.

She left and the door closed softly behind her.

So he did come. I guess that means something. Means he is ok and didn't get in an accident or break down somewhere dangerous like I worry about with that crappy car of his.

_I wonder what's in the envelope._

I crack it open to see nothing but green.

"What the…"

$40 bucks.

That's sweet of him.

Wait.

If he's here, he probably texted me.

"_Cat, I am so so so SO sorry. I got caught up and I just got my phone back. I completely missed your break and got you worried about me. I wish there was more I can say other than sorry. I'll see you around then. Sorry again." –Robbie_

Well.

I still feel like crying.

_But why was he so dressed up?_

It makes no sense. Why would he dress up for dinner and/or coffee? He almost never dresses up!

Maybe it was what he was doing that caused him to be late!

But what would make him so late?

_Oh crap, Brian's back here._

Back to work.


	7. Explosion

"Come on in Robbie." The lawyer said, ushering me inside.

The only, repeat ONLY reason I'm here is because Dad's side wanted to slow things down for Mom which meant me missing another day of school.

Which makes it 4 out of the last 7. Meaning I've been to school 3 times in the last week.

And I haven't even gotten to say anything yet. Dad's side is slowing things down to a point that what usually takes 20 minutes takes an hour.

Mom's lawyer is beyond annoyed. They can barely get procedure completed before lunch.

And nobody is in court today because, as I said, Dad's side wanted me to see my own, court appointed lawyer to make sure I understood everything. To advise me "For my own good".

I sat down in one of the chairs opposite the heavy and old looking desk.

"So Robbie, would you like something to drink? There's water, juice and sodas in the mini fridge behind you." The lawyer offered, gesturing to the fridge in the back.

"Sure, thank you." I smiled, going and grabbing a bottle of water then sitting back down.

"Ok. Now, do you know why you are here?"

"Yes sir. So you can go over the significance of this case and why I need to carefully think over my decision." I said flatly.

"Correct. You don't sound pleased about it."

"That's true sir. My father and his lawyers are purposely slowing this trial down."

"And do you know why?"

"No, does it matter?" I asked, trying to not show my annoyance.

"It does. Because your father's lawyer, Mr. Desaye is currently representing a man that is accused of murdering 5 people in cold blood."

"He's holding up the court system? That's got to be illegal!" I yell, outraged.

"Oh, but it's not Robbie. Your father's lawyer is part of a new breed of lawyer that is doing just this kind of thing. Making civil cases take forever to derail criminal convictions."

"Can we do something about it?" I asked.

"Nope. But back to the issue at hand. What do you think of the case between your parents."

"Boring. I'd rather be at school. Which is saying something." I grumbled.

"I meant choosing primary custody." He said placidly.

"Oh. My mom, Dad's only hurting his cause by his choice of lawyer."

"Now Robbie, don't get upset at your father because he chose the best lawyer so he could try to get custody of you. You can't be upset because he loves you."

_Whatever._

This guy is talking to me like I'm 5 or something. I'm not a kid. I know what's going on and what I want.

I don't reply, and simply sip my water.

"So, judging by your view of your father, I take it you want to live with your mother?"

"Yes sir." I reply, trying to continue to be polite.

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, when all this started and I found out that Mom and dad were getting divorced, Dad didn't stick around. He just told me and left. Mom actually explained things, and helped me get thru the difficult part."

"Robbie, you really need to be more fair to your father." The lawyer said evenly.

"But sir! My father has done nothing in the last 3 months to show that he loves me or gives a damn! Ever since he and mom started fighting, he has been nonexistent in my life. I bought a car last week, using my own money and he is fighting to get control of a car he bought my mother, in her name? He's a selfish bastard that wants to bail out like a coward." I snap, unable to hold in my vitriol.

"Son, calm down. You know this is being recorded right? I have to tell Judge Daniels about this. He'll probably listen to this too."

"Well, thanks for telling me now." I retort, grabbing for my water again.

"Why are you so hostile Robbie?"

"Because I seriously doubt my father loves me and I don't want him to have custody of me because then I won't know that my life will be going in the correct direction!"

He simply blinked. "Have you ever considered going to a psychologist Robbie?"

"I have an appointment once a month. Sir."

I'm trying to be peaceful. But I'm also wondering what would happen if I just up and walked out.

Wonder how rat's eye would like that!

"I would like for you to see if you can schedule more, maybe as soon as the end of this week."

"Sir. Honestly, I'm fine. I just don't want to live with my father. I don't think he wants to help raise me if he doesn't get primary custody."

"Robbie, you do know your father is doing these tactics only because the legal system is so heavily weighted to mothers in divorce cases."

"He still should play it fair and not waste my time. Isn't this supposed to be as quick and painless as possible for me?" I asked.

"Why do you think he won't help raise you if he doesn't get primary custody?"

_What?_

"Sir, I thought we had changed topics to the speed of the case."

"That's not the indication I got."

"Fine. Ever since Mom and dad got divorced Dad's been gone or sleeping or watching TV while I'm in his "custody"."

…

"That's it?"

"Yeah! He hasn't offered to help with anything or shown any signs of caring! It's like I'm a burden on him. I feel bad just by being in his presence. It's pretty obvious he's miserable."

"Robbie, I'm afraid our time is up ok? But I'd like you to consider coming back and giving your father more time to adapt to the current situation. OK?"

_NO WAY I'm coming back._

"Ok sir." I said, as he handed me his business card and started ushering me out.

"Great. Off you go now."

I quickly bail out of there and check my phone for the time.

It felt like that took forever.

1:20.

_Sweet!_

I can go home and chill for the rest of the day.

_Wait._

Cat!

This is perfect! I can stop at home, gather some stuff, buy flowers and ask her to Prome!

Of course, knowing my luck, something will go wrong.

Like she doesn't want to talk to me still. Haven't texted her since I was way way late to our little dinner rendezvous.

I don't want to upset or annoy her.

_Wait. How am I home already?_

Must have driven a little faster than I thought or me thinking about Cat sped the process up.

Anyway, Mom's here. Probably not expecting me back for another hour. That dumb appointment was supposed to take a lot longer.

I walk up to the front door and peek inside. Mom's completely zoned out, concentrating on something in the kitchen with her pearPod going.

She's playing air drums. I'm trying not to laugh.

I do it too.

I step inside as quickly and quietly as possible and sneak behind her.

"Mom."

No response.

I tap her shoulder.

Nothing again.

_Fine, if you refuse to be greeted normally, I'll scare you!_

I sneak to the island and crouch down. I'll randomly pop up once I know she's looking up and scare her senseless.

_This is gonna be great._

But how to I get her attention off that…whatever she's making. Looks like a cake or something. Definitely bakeable.

_Call the home phone!_

Ah ha! Genius.

I scroll down to home and press call, making sure my speaker volume is off.

I hear Mom pause. "Who could that be?"

"HAH!" I yell, popping up.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed, hitting the floor.

I fall over, laughing so hard my stomach started to hurt immediately.

"Robbie? Damn it!" She said, voice higher than normal and poking her head out to look at me.

I would reply, but I can't. I'm laughing too hard.

"Stop laughing! That's not funny!" She said, crawling over to me, where I'm still laughing like a lunatic.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah it is hahahahahhaha!" I breathe out.

She then lightly punched my back. "Damn it, you made me think I was getting attacked!"

"Sorry, I had to…" I breathe again, before continuing to laugh.

"Fine. Glad you enjoyed it. Why are you here so early?" She sighed, clearly rolling her eyes.

"The guy was…he didn't really say anything. He just got me mad and told me to go to a psychologist." I said, trying to catch my breath and sitting up finally. Mom meanwhile, stood up and went back to her dessert thingy.

"Well, that might not be a bad suggestion. This is very stressful."

"He was weird though, he kept on jumping from topic to topic."

"Hmm." Mom said, concentrating.

"Whatcha making?" I asked, standing and moving to her side.

"It's a surprise."

"Mom…c'mon. Tell me. Be a normal person."

"I'm not a normal person. I'm a mom. Mom's aren't normal." She smirked.

_I wonder what Cat's favorite kind of flower is. Who would know?_

"Have a nice time wherever you are going."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You made a move to the door the stopped yourself." She smiled again.

"I did?" I repeated stupidly.

I feel funny.

_But seriously, what is Cat's favorite flower? C'mon Robbie, think!_

She started smiling again. "Yep. Go on now."

"Go where? I was gonna go to my room real quick." I say, sounding tired.

_Why am I sounding different?_

"Ok, then what?"

"I was gonna go out for a bit. I'll be back for dinner."

"Ok." She smirked.

"What?" I asked. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"Nothing…just happy to see you sweetie. Love you." She smiled, coming for a hug.

"Oh. Ok. Sorry mom." I said, hugging her.

"No problem." She kissed my cheek. "Off you go."

_Off you go?_

I give her a odd look then march up to my room.

And Cat pops back into my head.

I really need to figure out her favorite flowers. Or cop out and get chocolate.

_WAIT! Hold it Robbie! Slow your roll!_

_I don't want to creep her out._

I'm sticking with flowers.

For some reason I think I wrote that down somewhere…let me check.

I duck down and open the bottom left desk drawer and start flipping thru files.

No…no…stupid pasted picture of Cat and I…

_Why did I do that again?_

Oh right. I'm a psychopath in my spare time.

Always obsessing about losing Cat.

Hmm…

Can't find it. Well, if it's here, it's not in the place I keep my Cat stuff bunched together.

She probably like colorful flowers. Maybe a bouquet of multiple types of flowers.

We'll see.

I slide down the staircase and catch mom playing her airdrums.

Then she saw me and pulled out one earbud.

"Heading out?"

"Yep." I said, peeking at her project. Looks more like a cake now.

"Ok, good luck! Have fun!"

"Will do mom." I said.

I quietly closed the door behind me, and glanced back just in time to see her smiling fondly before waving to me.

I politely wave back then turn to my car and proceed to the flower shop that's about 10 minutes from Cat's.

How do I know where she lives?

A month or two ago, Cat went on a date with this guy from out of town. He came and picked her up and took her to where he lived, which is about a hour away. I remember being upset and frustrated, but I was just starting to figure out that I had more than a little crush on Ms. Valentine.

Random tangent, what a name! Valentine. So hot…I mean cute.

Sorry, back to the story.

So she goes on this out of town date, and it apparently went really bad. She sent out a text, and it scared me so much I immediately wrote it down and grabbed my Dad's keys.

"_Hey guys…this date was a mistake. Can anybody help me out by texting me to keep me from running out?" –Cat_

I quickly drove to her, texting her when I got there that I was in town, she directed me to the place, was waiting for me and then I drove her home.

I didn't like write down the address or anything. I just know where the place is.

I wish I could explain how hard it is to be a good friend to a girl when all you want is more. Sometimes it's just a subtle gesture, but other times you have to almost chain yourself to something to prevent from kissing her.

It's absolutely maddening. Like Freddie said when I spoke to him last summer at Kenan Thompson's.

"Love is like being buried alive."

It's true. It's like a whirlwind of emotions. And you almost have no control over it. You just have to try to control how much you show and pray that they like you back.

The worst times are always when you feel the hopelessness close in. You just want to pack a bag and run and never come back to the city you are in.

_I gotta stop thinking about that before I see Cat._

After all, that's where I'll be if this Prome offer doesn't work out. Wanting to run away and never look back.

I might not want to look at Cat like this again. She might say no because we're "just friends".

I know she'll do it kindly, that's how she did it when Tug beat me to the punch. And I'm glad he didn't get what he wanted out of her if you know what I mean.

Asshole.

Hopefully these flowers will do the trick.

I hop out of my car, leaving the flowers in there and stride to the front door.

Knock knock.

I saw a figure move to the door and start to open it.

Cat's mom.

_Damn._

"Hey Ms. Valentine, how are you?" I ask politely, trying to set myself up for this.

"I'm fine Robbie, thanks."

"Is Cat home? Mind if I speak to her?" I ask, heart beating hard against my chest.

"No, she's not. I don't know where she is. She moved out."

I open my mouth to thank her for saying Cat was gone, but—

_Wait…_

Cat MOVED?


	8. Partitions

_Cat MOVED? Out of her house?_

"Oh. I didn't hear about that. Sorry to disturb you Mrs." I said, quickly turning and walking back to my car fast.

I…How do you react to news like that? Freak out and get mad? Act like it's nothing?

Is there even a right way to handle it?

_I should probably text Cat and tell her I know. If she wants me to stay away…then fine._

Well, it won't be fine. Now that I think about it…this explains everything. The job, the moodiness, the lack of Cat like energy.

Everything. It fits too well.

"Cat? Hey, I was gonna surprise you at home…but your mom said you left or something? Everything ok? I'm here if you wanna talk Cat. " -Robbie

I hope that works.

If it doesn't, I don't know what I will do.

This throws a massive wrench into everything. I was thinking about dating her…and she left home and started to work?

How's she even handling all the school stuff? That's a couple of hours daily usually. I can't imagine that with an unstable home life.

Good grief.

Buzz Buzz.

_YES! Please talk Cat!_

"_Call me please." –Cat_

_Oh boy._

I immediately dial her number and duck into a parking lot.

Riiiiinnng. Riiiiinnng.

"Hello?" Cat answered, sounding perky.

"Hey Cat, it's Robbie."

"Oh, heya Robbie!" She chimed back, sounding completely normal.

"How are you?" I asked, trying to think of a way to ask her about this stuff.

I probably should have thought of that beforehand.

"I'm fine, just tired." She replied, sounding like she was stifling a yawn with her hand.

"Oh. Didn't sleep well?"

"No, I did. I just closed last night." She said sleepily.

"Uhm…Cat?"

"Uh huh?" She replied.

"Where are you? I'm kind of worried about you sweetheart." I admit, trying to sound compassionate but not let my feelings for her show. Not easy, since they are next door neighbors in my heart.

"I'm…somewhere." She said defensively.

"Cat. Can I know what or where it is?"

"Robbie, I—…"

"I what? I what Cat?" I basically demanded.

"You wouldn't understand." She mumbled.

_She doesn't want to tell me._

"Cat, at least give me a chance sweetheart. Because all I know right now is that you have been sad, moody, not yourself, suddenly got a job and aren't living at your parents' house anymore. And that scares me Cat. You can't do everything by yourself. Please Cat; let me at least try to understand ok?"

"I would, but I don't want to burden you with my—"

"It wouldn't be a burden. I'd feel better if I knew a little of what's going on ok?"

"You sure?" She squeaked.

_I think I'm in. I think I convinced her._

"Absolutely." I reply.

Next thing I hear is the sound of shuffling papers quickly.

"Ok, I got the address." She said quietly.

_YES!_

"Ok, let me grab a pen." I mumbled, grabbing my backpack from the tiny backseat. It's advertised as a two seat car, but it does have a backseat, even though I'd only have one person sit back there. It's not big. It's really a 3 seat car, which is odd.

"Ok…" Cat mumbled, sounding nervous.

"I'm ready."

"Ok. It's 6748 Wildflower Drive, Apartment 423. The complex's name is Compton."

_That's not a wonderful area. It's not bad…but not like the area immediately surrounding Hollywood Arts._

"Great. Do you mind if I stop by quickly? I have something for you."

"If you want." She said, sounding unsure.

"I'll be right over. See you in a few." I said strongly.

"Bye." She said, voice trembling.

Good grief, she's really scared.

_What does she think I'll do? Yell at her? Tell her she's stupid or fat?_

Of course, I'd never do that. I'd like to know what's going on, and see if I can help her out. Her life is her business, but she seems to be overloaded right now.

The only problem I can think of right now is that I don't know how to find the complex she mentioned. Luckily, I have a GPS app on my phone.

_Ok…6748 Wildflower Drive, Los Angeles, CA 91582_

The directions pop up onto my phone.

She's a little farther out than she used to be, but like 20 minutes in the other direction.

_Now that I think about it, how the heck is she getting to school?_

I wasn't paying attention when I was there last week.

_Figures. I'm an idiot._

Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on myself. I thought it was just that time of the month for Cat and the job coincided with that. No underlying theme or cause for concern.

Wrong on that one.

_I wonder if any of the others know? _

I doubt they do. It was like pulling teeth to get her to tell me anything. I doubt she'd just tell them easily.

Which means she's putting all of the burden on herself to start anew, with a job and keep the school and all her friends oblivious.

She can't be doing great. The pressure has got to feel suffocating to her. It's a miracle she hasn't just passed out yet, like she did while Beck and Jade were in their final days.

_Speaking of them, I wonder how that is going. Beck and Tori along with Andre and Jade._

Hope it's better for them that it is for Cat.

Seems like our entire group hit a brick wall of personal problems.

_Finally…I'm here._

Thankfully, the complex looks nicer than I expected it to be.

Going off a hunch, I climb 4 sets of stairs and walk down two wrong hallways before I find 423.

_This is it…_

Wow.

_The flowers!_

Damn, I'm an idiot! I forgot them in the car.

I race back down to the car, grab them, and back up, this time skipping the wrong hallway part.

It takes me a second to catch my breath and try to clear my head.

_Nice, compassionate…and try to understand._

I don't think that will be hard. Cat doesn't do irrational stuff.

_Wait…Sky Store. Spring Shoes. The Cupcake-Mobile. Bibble._

Never mind.

But still, there has to be a good reason to move out of your house.

I take a deep breath, and knock on the door.

Knock, Knock.

I hear fast steps before a lock clicks out of place and the door opens to Cat, looking disheveled.

"Hi. Sorry, I was cleaning the kitchen. Come in Robbie." She smiled happily at me.

I follow her inside and close the door behind me with my foot, keeping the flowers hid behind my back.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then she saw my hand behind her back.

"What are you hiding Robbie?"

"It's a surprise." I smiled at her.

Her face went from confused to ecstatic.

"Yay! I love surprises!"

I laughed. "Please close your eyes."

She closed them, but kept on smiling.

I pulled out the flowers and said "Open."

She opened her eyes and gasped. "Robbie…"

"For you." I smiled.

Her eyes started to sparkle and she took the flowers like they were made of glass or something.

Like they weren't real, and I was playing a cruel trick on her.

"You…Thank you Robbie…let me put them in a vase…" She said quietly, walking away.

I quietly step farther into her apartment.

_Boy, this place is tiny._

In the far corner, I see Cat pulling a vase out of a closet that I didn't see at first, and walked back to the card table standing in as a dinner table.

Hey, I get it. She wants a semblance of normal. And she's 16, so why would she have a dinner table? A card table plays the part just as well right?

_Makes sense to me._

She put the flowers on the table and moved to hug me. "They are beautiful Robbie…I didn't know you knew how to pick out good flowers."

I shrugged, wrapping my arms around her as she hugged me softly. "I just picked out the prettiest ones I could find."

I felt her giggle into my chest and continue to hug me for another 20 seconds or so, then let go.

I was just about to start the conversation about why the hell she's here when her stomach grumbled loudly.

She went as red as her hair.

"Sorry…I wasn't hungry at lunch today. By the way—"

_Where was I?_

Who cares? I don't right now. You're hungry. We're going to eat.

"We'll get to that. Let's go eat." I jumped in, moving to the door.

"No, I'm fine Robbie."

"Cat…c'mon." I said, opening the door.

"Fine…" She grumbled.

"What are you hungry for?" I asked as we started down the stairs.

"Chinese." She immediately supplied. "There's a place nearby we can walk to—"

"Why walk?" I interrupted her again.

"Because your car is unreliable Robbie. You know that." She said, sounding angry. "Stop interrupting me. Geez."

"Ok. Sorry." I said solemnly, smirking to myself.

_She'll see how unreliable my car is._

"Ok, so once we get to the bottom, take a left."

"Sure. Let me grab my wallet out of my car first ok?"

All a diversion.

"But it looks like you have your wallet in your jeans." Cat said, and a second later I felt her hand on my back pocket.

"It is there, I just need to grab some cash." I reply, trying to stay calm. After all, she just felt me up!

Oh my gosh! Cat!

"Ok." Cat said, as we started on the last set of stairs.

In five…four…three…

_I can see it._

Watch her walk right by it.

"Where is it?"

I smile to myself and hold back a laugh, until I press the unlock button and it beeped at me.

I turn and see her look completely shocked. "No way…you brought your Mom's car?"

_Oh yeah. I told her Mom got a new car, just not that it was a BMW._

"Nope. Try again." I smiled, perching myself in my seat.

"It's not your dad's. Who's is it?" She asked, standing in front of it looking completely confused.

"It's mine."

"No it's not. You car isn't nearly this nice and cool looking."

"Yeah it is Cat. I bought it last week."

Clearly she still didn't believe me.

"No way. You didn't have the money. This is a nice nice car."

"Fine. Whatever you say. C'mon. We're going to your Chinese place."

"You're driving?"

"Why am I sitting down in the driver's seat if I'm not driving?"

"You…you'll drive me to get dinner?"

"Of course Cat. Now c'mon hop in." I said.

She happily trotted over and hopped into the other seat.

"Great." I said, starting to back out as she buckled up. "Can you check the glove box please? That's where I have my backup money."

"Sure…" She said, opening it up to the ownership documents. As planned, she stopped "looking" for money that isn't there and started to read the documents.

"Wait…hold on." She said quietly.

"Holding on." I joked, stopped at a red light.

"It says here the legal owner is Mr. Robbie M. Shapiro…" She said, flipping the page again.

I smiled as she flipped another couple of pages.

"You weren't joking?" She asked weakly.

"Nope. Bought it last week. Now where is this place?" I asked, trying to keep it nonchalant.

"Take a left at the light after this one…I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She mumbled, looking out the window.

"It's fine Cat. No problem."

"Did your dad help you buy it?"

_Hell no._

"Nope. I saved it all on my own."

"Really?" She said, sounding amazed. "How?"

"Working off and on, with some tutoring."

"When did you work? And another left here." Cat said.

"Summer's mostly."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff that gets you paid lots of money for doing dumb stuff." I simply answered.

I don't Cat wants to know that last summer, when I realized I wasn't going to hang with her, I went and caught fish and crabs in Maine. Which is more dangerous than you think. Thousands die yearly doing that stuff.

But I'm pretty sure she'd be mad at me for putting myself at risk just for a new car.

In my defense, seeing people laugh at you and your car is a pretty effective motivator.

"Like?" She asked, as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Cat. You'll be happier not knowing ok?"

"You didn't run drugs did you?" She asked, looking frightened.

"No Cat. I did dangerous stuff. Not stupid stuff. C'mon. let's go eat." I said, waving her in front of me.

Once inside, I got a booth for two and a shot at the buffet.

I swear on my life, once Cat got her plate, all I saw was a red blur going to the food.

_I gotta figure out what's up with her._

I took considerably longer than she did, but due to the amount of food she got, I wasn't really behind.

The first few minutes we didn't talk since we were eating.

"Thank you Robbie."

"Of course Cat. If you are hungry, I'm taking you to eat. It's not gonna stop me if you say no."

"Sorry about that…I just don't wanna seem moochy or something like that."

"You're not ok? Absolutely not."

She blushed a light pink before taking another bite.

"Now I hate to be direct about this, but I can't think of another way to ask. What's going on Cat? Seriously." I said, giving in to my desire to know what's up.

When I began to speak, she was looking at me.

Then her eyes moved down and away.

"It's a long story Robbie…"

"We've got time. I don't have anything else planned today." I reply, taking away that option of escape.

The only way I'm being denied is if she says flatly "I don't want to tell you and I won't tell you."

"Fine…" She sighed, taking another bite of chicken.

"Let's just say I couldn't stand being at home anymore ok?" She said, still trying to find a easy out.

"Nice try telling me absolutely nothing. I know that just by seeing your new place Cat. What's really going on?" I said.

She opened her mouth to speak…but apparently couldn't find the right words.

"Daddy left me." She finally mumbled, going extremely red and taking another bite.

_Left?_

"What do you mean left?" I asked.

"He left, like he moved out ok! I haven't seen him since!" She snapped quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"Wait…he like abandoned you and your mom and brother?" I asked, dreading her answer.

She nodded simply, and wiped the tears away.

I swear, the temperature in here went down like 10 degrees.

"Cat…sweetheart. Is that why all this is going on?"

"What do you mean?" She asked stuffily, grabbing a napkin.

_We need more. I'll hop up and get some in a sec._

"Why you got a job and left home. Is that why?"

"Uh huh. Mom didn't do anything but have sex with new guys…"

_Oh man._

Her life fell apart.

"Oh Cat…I…I'm so sorry sweetie…I…I'll get us more napkins and I'll be back ok?"

She let out a sniffle and nodded. I popped up and marched to the counter.

_How is she even doing this? She probably has no money, no family to count on... and she's probably having to scrape by just to survive._

"I'm back." I said, handing her most of the napkins.

"Thanks." She said, taking a bite and taking like 5 napkins.

"Now…are you ok? Things have to be kinda tight right now."

She quickly nodded, and looked ready to reply, except she was still chewing.

"Uh huh. I'm working later on tonight. At 6."

"I can take you if you want. I don't want you walking." I offered.

"Thanks Robbie, but—"

"No Cat. You aren't walking. It's supposed to rain tonight. I'll pick you up too ok?"

Suddenly her eyes welled up again, and she looked away.

_Oh crap. What did I do wrong?_

Before I could even begin to apologize, she dashed out of her booth, into mine and started sobbing into my chest.

Luckily nobody is here; otherwise this would be kind of awkward. Not that I care.

Instead, I just hugged her softly and rubbed her hair.

"Shh…it's ok sweetie." I said, as she started sobbing full force into my shirt.

_Well, that is gonna need to be washed…_

She randomly lifted her head up and whispered quietly "Thank you for listening to me…and for offering to drive me. I really appreciate it."

"Hey. It's my pleasure ok? If you need help, I'm gonna be here to help whether you want me or not ok? I'm right here ok?"

"Ok. Can I go back to eating? I'm still hungry."

I laughed, and she quickly smiled. "Go back to eating."

She dashed back around and began eating again.

"How are you doing all this though? Moving, a new job, basically a new life along with school? That's insane Cat."

"Umm…well…I haven't been able to sleep much, and the money is tight…but I'm doing ok. I haven't fainted yet, which is nice."

Forgot about that.

"That's good. But you probably need someone to talk to sometimes. We all get stressed."

"Isn't that why you are here?" She asked innocently, taking another bite.

"Kinda I guess. I originally was here to see why you weren't at home. But now that I know why…I guess I am here to help you de-stress."

She smiled at me softly.

_The smile I can't keep. Slips thru my fingers._

"Thanks Robbie. You're amazing."

"Of course. Does anyone else know?"

"Uh uh. Only you and me now." She replied.

"Geez, that's insane Cat. It's a miracle you are still going. How long ago did your dad leave?"

"I dunno…three weeks?"

Three weeks on her own? I don't know if I can do that. She would have been that last person I would have expected to do this.

"Wow Cat…that's amazing. I'm here if you need me ok?"

"Ok. I'm full by the way." She said, smiling happily.

"Sounds good. Do you need to change before work?" I asked, getting up.

"No, just need makeup. I can do that in the car though."

"You sure? We can stop if you want." I offered.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ok…" I said, hopping in the seat.

She quickly proved me wrong on the drive over. Mascara, lip gloss, that's all I know about makeup, but she added more stuff and looked amazing.

"Do I look ok?" She asked unnecessarily.

"Beautiful Cat. You need all that stuff just for work?" I asked.

She blushed and said "Yeeah. I'm register today. Gotta be all pretty."

"Have to look the part to play the part I guess…" I said.

"Yep yep."

"Ok…hope it goes well. Call me if you need me. And…" I dug into my pants for my wallet.

"Robbie—"

"Whatever your excuse is, I'm not buying it ok? Grab a drink or something on your break ok?"

She opened her mouth to retort again, but thought better of it, blushed again and mumbled "Thanks Robbie."

"No prob. See you later."

"KK!" She piped back, hopping out and walking towards the mall.

_Well…that changes everything._

It completely changes tonight. I was gonna chill at home. Instead, I volunteered to chauffer her.

_I hope I wasn't too pushy. I just know she needs help._

It's like basketball. You can be MJ, but you can't do it all alone. You need help. Preferably a lot of it so you can succeed.

_Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? _

Oh no!

I was supposed to have dinner with mom!

I race back home, not hard since I was basically in the neighborhood and hop out as soon as I get the car in park.

I burst thru the door to see Mom watching TV with a plate next to her.

_Crap._

"I'm sorry Mom…lost track of time."

"It's ok sweetie. You hungry?" She smiled at me, patting the cushion next to her for me to sit down.

"No thanks…I um…already ate."

"Oh. You eat with your friends?"

_It's not a total lie..._

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. I forgot I told you I was gonna eat with you." I tell her, feeling absolutely awful inside.

"Hey, don't worry about it kid. I knew you were gonna lose track of time. Your mind wasn't here when you got back from the advisor. Anything I should know about?"

"No…just driving a friend home from work. Her normal ride can't do it."

"Ok. That's why you're late?"

"Uh huh. I'll try to do better. Promise."

"Hey! Robbie, chill out ok? I'm fine. I'll be here whether you like it or not ok? Did it go well?"

"Did what go well?" I asked.

She's scaring me with her questions.

It's like she's seeing right thru me.

"You're outing with your friends?"

"Oh yeah. Went to the game place near the mall."

"Cool, was it fun?"

"Lots."

"Great. Now, you wanna watch this movie with me before you go?"

"Sure…that reminds me, I need to figure out when I need to get her…"

She flipped the channel as I typed a text to Cat.

"Hey girl, when do you want me to get you? Hope things are slow. Miss you." –Robbie

"What kind of movie you up for? Rom Com?" Mom asked, flipping onto the On Demand.

"No preference really. Nothing good on right now?" I asked.

"Nope, that's why I'm on On Demand." She answered.

_Buzz Buzz._

Hah! Cat replied already!

"_Umm, I offered to close tonight so I can get a little extra cash. Is that a issue? And it's kinda slow. Typical weeknight really." –Cat_

"Absolutely not. What time you thinking?" –Robbie

"Ooh! This looks good!" Mom exclaimed, pressing buy. I have no idea what it's about, I only saw the title, which I didn't recognize.

So much for options.

"_11:30 maybe. I'll keep you updated. I don't really know." –Cat_

"Ok." I replied, as I patiently watched Mom's movie, which turned out to be good. It was about cross country relationships and their fall and rise again.

"_11:30 it is. Sorry to keep you waiting on me." –Cat_

"You're fine Cat. See you then."

I hung around until I said I had to get my "friend" from work, and mom simply smiled and let me go easily.

The drive to the mall was kinda spooky. Cannot imagine Cat walking in this. Dark, no light and a light drizzle that's getting heavier by the minute.

I parked next to the entrance since literally nobody was here, and sure enough, right after 11:30 Cat popped out.

"Hiii." She smiled.

"Hey. How was it?" I smiled back, pulling out.

"Picked up late. But I survived." She smiled.

"Good." I joked.

"How are you?" She suddenly asked.

"I'm good. Had dinner and watched a movie."

"Cool, what movie?"

"Dunno. Mom chose it before I saw the title and I don't remember it?"

"Did your Dad like it?"

_Crap, I gotta leave myself in position to not bring him up! I hate lying to anyone, especially her!_

"He wasn't home. Working late tonight."

"Oh. What did you have for dinner?" She asked.

"I nibbled on some Chicken fettuccini."

"Sounds delicious."

"It was good." I replied.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and I parked in her complex with ease.

"Thanks so much Robbie." Cat smiled at me, going for the door.

"Hey wait." I said quickly, changing my mind in a instant.

"What?" Cat asked, turning back to face me.

"You're not going up alone."

"Robbie…" She groaned.

"Cat. Please just play along." I asked.

She grudgingly waited for me and led me up to her apartment.

"Better?" She asked once she had started unlocking the door.

"Yes."

"Why do it in the first place though?" She asked.

"Cat…I just want to go home and fall asleep knowing you got home safe ok? If I didn't, I might not sleep ok? Guys are weird that way."

She suddenly blushed, intensified by the light in her house that slipped thru the open door.

"You're sweet."

"I try." I joked, right before she tackled me into a hug.

I thought I heard her mumble something like "You're the best."

"Sorry Cat, didn't catch that." I said, hugging her back.

_God she's intoxicating._

"Thanks so much. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I should. Text me when you wanna go eat and get back to work ok?"

"Ok. Thanks again Robbie." She smiled at me.

"No prob Cat. Night."

"Night." She smiled at me.

I was in such a fog walking back to my car and pulling back onto the highway Ididn't even have my seatbelt on.

_She has so much power…it's scary._

I'm glad she let me in and let me help her. She was—

_Oh crap._

I forgot about my curfew!

Great. Mom didn't say anything and I was so concentrated on Cat that I am like out 45 minutes past it!

_Just wonderful._

Well. Put it this way. Cat's worth it.

She's worth everything.


	9. Free Parking

"_Where are youuu?" –Cat_

"Still busy Cat. Sorry. Should be back at escuela soon." –Robbie

"_Will you be able to take me to work?" –Cat_

"Yes sweetheart. I promise. And pick you up also."

"_How'd you know I was gonna ask that next?"_

"Just a feeling."

"_Why won't Sikowitz talk about you being gone? I miss you Robbie! I feel alone."_

"I'm right here. I'm gonna have to give my phone up in a sec, but I'm with you until then ok?"

_(One attachment)_

It's a picture of Cat, clearly hiding her phone, but still taking a picture of her giving me her adorable 'I'm trying to be mad but I can't' face.

"Love the pic. Can I keep it?"

"_Yep yep. Miss you. :("_

"TTYL Cat, I gotta go. I'll text when I head over to your place. Work at 6?"

C'mon Cat. Reply before I have to—

"_Yep. Bye bye Robbie…"_

Ouch.

That hurt my heart.

I walk out of the parking lot walkway and into the atrium of the courthouse.

"Hey sweetie. Good morning. I got you coffee." Mom smiled at me, popping out with a cup outstretched.

"Thanks mom." I replied, giving her a one armed hug while also taking the coffee.

"You taking your friend to work again?" She asked, out of the blue.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Judge Daniels came up quickly.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but where'd you find the coffee?"

"The office lobby." Mom smiled.

"Thanks, good to see ya son." He clapped my shoulder before walking towards the lobby.

"What did you ask mom?" I ask, mind still concentrated on Cat and her seeming to be miserable without me.

That's better than thinking about what I forgot to ask her about last week. The whole reason I went to her mom's house wasn't to find out Cat had left.

It was to ask Cat to Prome.

And I completely blew it.

Mind you, I know I can't ask her now. She's got a million things going on, and me wanting to take her to Prome when she's working daily just to survive isn't going to help anything.

Especially since she's missing me so direly.

"Nothing. Just wondering how much to cook tonight." She smirked deviously.

_Oh. I get it now._

"You wanna know if I'm chauffeuring again." I say, more a statement than a question.

"No, the details don't really matter to me. You're old enough to do what you want for the most part. I just wanna know how many pork chops and mashed potatoes to make."

"Aww Mom! That's what I'm starving for!"

"So I take it you will be gone."

"Short answer, yes." I replied.

"What's the long answer?"

"The long answer is it's time for Robbie to take the stand. Hopefully we can do something before we have to leave." Judge Daniels quipped, causing Mom and I to jump.

Mom then sighed as the Judge passed her. "You'll be fine." She said, ruffling my hair, and moving to straighten my collar. "It's just my attorney. He won't grill you like Rat's Eye will."

I stifle a laugh and simply nod.

My nickname for Dad's attorney has caught on around the local lawyer and judge circles. Judge Daniels told me it was too good to keep quiet. I always get secretive smiles from other lawyers that know I'm the one who nicknamed 'The Iranian guy' Rat's Eye.

They ALL hate his style.

"But still, you'll be fine ok? Good luck. I love you ok Robbie?" Mom said, grabbing my chin and making me look down at her before kissing my cheek.

Dad's lawyer was passing by us and opened his mouth to reply, but I jumped in.

"No. Don't say a thing ok? She's my mom. I'm going on the stand today _sir._ She loves me. That's not gonna do anything to speed up your precious murder trial ok?"

Behind him, I saw Judge Daniels jaw drop.

I just told Dad's lawyer off.

_HELL YEAH!_

"Robbie. Please come here."

Oh crap.

"Yes sir."

I stride over to the Judge and try to look calm.

"How did you know about the murder trial he's doing?"

"The guy he made me go to in the procedure thing. He mentioned a murder trial. He wants that delayed so that's why this one is going so slowly."

Judge Daniels waved thru the rest of the people and sighed.

"You're going to have to keep quiet about knowing that. That could be viewed as a conflict of interest."

My first thought is to ask why, but seeing him look at me, not happy makes me simply nod.

"In you go. Good luck." He waved me in and I sat in front of Javier, the bailiff. On full days he's usually my lunch buddy. Awesome guy. Hilarious too. Has two kids and a wife. True American success story.

"Hey Javy." I smiled, sitting down and handing him my phone.

"Hey Robbie. How are you doing?" he smiled, taking it as always and handing me my notes.

"A lot better now that I have coffee." I joked, and we both laughed.

"Speaking of coffee, I gotta grab some. You have some visitors by the way." He said, standing up.

Behind him Judge Daniels was shaking my grandfather's hand as Grandma came inside.

(A/N: I blew up Mamaw. Well…maybe not blew up. But she doesn't exist in my story. Take that Dan Schneider! And to stifle the lawyers, all Victorious characters and episodes belong to Dan and Schneider's Bakery. I'm done I'm done…)

I quickly waved and got her attention.

"Robbie!" She said happily,

"Grandma! What are you doing here?" I asked, as she sat next to me.

"We're here since you have to testify today. The judge wanted more family, and we are with you 100% Robbie."

"Thanks Grandma."

"Robbie!" My grandfather said, sidling in next to his wife.

"Hey Grandpa, thanks for coming."

"Of course. We wanted to be here for you. So here we are."

Javy slipped inside and right on cue—

"All rise for Judge Matthew Daniels!"

Everyone stand, but I somehow kinda stumble but catch myself. I hear my mom chuckle before the judge told everybody to sit.

As usual, dad's lawyer started protesting every procedural thing, and it took Judge Daniels to threaten him with jail for him to shut up long enough for us to finish the boring stuff. Rat's eye did get his way by having us all go to lunch before I took the stand.

In a normal trial I would have gone up 30 minutes in, or at 8:30.

It's now 11:30 and it looks like we'll only get to Mom's attorney today since we adjourn at 3.

"I hate that jackass of a lawyer your father got Robbie." Grandpa grumbled as we walked out of the courtroom and Javy handed me my phone and headed in the opposite direction.

I'm having lunch with family today! YAY!

I pressed to lock button to wake my phone up as Grandma said "Howard, he only wants what's best."

"But Eleanor, Robbie should be in school, learning and having fun with his friends. Not having his time wasted in a damn court room."

"I know. And I agree. But still, we have to remember that they both want what's best."

My grandfather frowned and grumbled something about legal procedure.

(A/N: The names of Robbie's grandparents are my grandparents' names. Best. Grandparents. Ever. Sorry, back to the story.)

"Where do you want to eat Robbie?" Grandma asked me.

"I dunno, have any preferences Grandpa?" I asked, swinging the choice to him.

Power is on my phone.

"I'm in the mood for Whichway."

"Ooohhh. Sounds great." Grandma agreed with a smile.

"I'm down." I instinctively reply, before mentally wanting to yell—

_ROBBIE YOU IDIOT!_

My grandparents don't like much slang. I try to keep it to a minimum.

"Sorry." I mumble.

Luckily, grandma let me off by saying "It's ok. We know what you mean."

Before long, we had talked ourselves to Whichway and were sitting down before I got to check my messages.

2 new messages.

I'd bet a billion dollars that it's Cat.

"_Phooey." _

With another picture.

"Hey, I'm at lunch." I replied.

"Is that the girl your mom was talking about?" Grandpa asked, nearly causing me to choke.

I gingerly swallowed and coughed as Grandma reprimanded her husband.

"Jesus Howard. Show a little tact for once for Christ's skate. She told us to keep quiet!"

How'd they know about Cat?

_And what does mom know? Or think, that might be the important thing._

Hopefully not much. She didn't notice Cat's perfume bottle she left in my car when she took in to the store that I idiotically left in plain sight.

Believe you me, I've hidden her cologne gift well.

But I haven't even given her a name or implied that it's a girl that I'm driving everywhere. Just that I'm going.

_How does she know?_

"What are you talking about?" I play dumb.

"Your mother said you might have a lady friend Robbie." Grandma smiled happily.

She looks thrilled.

I killed the thrill by taking a bite of my sandwich. "Why would she think that it's a girl?"

"Why wouldn't it? And what guy can't drive himself around?" Grandpa jumped in.

Good points, I'll admit.

_Buzz Buzz._

"Are we right?" Grandma asked.

"Maybe. And does it matter?" I asked, taking another bite.

"Not at all. We were just curious." Grandma said evenly.

Change of topic. Please. I don't know half of how things are with Cat. She's always defensive.

"_Yaaay! Hi Robbie!" –Cat_

"How was Sikowitz's today?" I replied.

"Is she pretty?" Grandpa asked before quickly taking another bite.

"Howard!" Grandma yelped.

I groaned. "Do I have to talk about it?" I asked.

"We'd like you to, that'd be very nice!" Grandma smiled at me, polishing off her sandwich.

"Fine. Yes. She's pretty. And I don't like her. She just is in a tough spot, and since her car is out of action for a bit, I'm helping her out." I say quickly, trying to skew the facts so if they tell mom she won't get worried.

"Can we see a picture?" Grandma immediately asks.

I scroll past my new message icon and to a nice pic of us after the last play.

"Ooh. Robbie!" Grandma smiles, looking proud and passing my phone to her husband.

"She's a keeper." He immediately supplies.

"She has a boyfriend." I immediately and instinctively reply.

"Really?" My grandfather asks, looking crestfallen.

I nod and try to take another bite of my sandwich, but I've eaten it all.

"You want more? I'll get you another if you're still hungry." My grandma asks, already going for her purse.

"No, I'm good. I just thought I had more left." I replied.

"Nothing worse than having less food than you expect. You sure Robbie?" My grandfather asked.

"I'm sure." I tell him.

They are the children of depression parents. I understand why they always make sure I'm not hungry. In fact, that's one of the awesome things about them. Their parents pounded the importance of having enough food into both their heads after they went hungry; at least from what they have told me from stories of the time.

It's amazing how that time affected them so much that here, all these years later, and they still are affected and think like a new disaster is right around the corner.

You don't notice on the outside, but I almost guarantee grandpa has like $500 in his wallet right now.

And he WILL give me a portion of that. Just to ensure himself that I'll be fine. It took me awhile to understand that. It took Grandma telling me how worried he was about me to get me to conform and make him relax.

It wasn't my fault, but I still feel kinda guilty.

"Ok. What's the girl's name?"

_Crap._

"Cassie. Short for Cassandra."

I panicked. Sorry. I know, you should lie to your grandparents…

"That's a nice name." Grandma smiled, as I took everybody's trash and stood to throw it away.

"I agree." Grandpa said, as he and his wife stood up and started for the door.

Before long, Grandma got into a story of an old boyfriend that was nice enough but got killed in the last stages of Korea. Too young to even fight. 14. Even Grandpa seemed legitimately sad about it.

I'm glad those days are over and done with. I appreciate the armed forces, but I can't see myself joining up with them. Just not for me.

Suddenly, everyone's right where we left off and Judge Daniels cuts off Rat's Eye's attempt to get my head examined to ensure my testimony will be accurate by threatening a bar review of his tactics before…

"Will Mr. Robbie Shapiro please take the stand?" He booms out.

I feel Javy trying to wish me good luck in how gentle he is by guiding me up to the stand.

Both Grandma and Grandpa smile widely at me.

Judge Daniels told me to avoid looking at both mom and dad when I'm testifying, so I keep my eyes to the floor.

"Do you swear to tell the honest truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" Javy rattles off, procuring a bible.

"I do."

"Please sit."

Oh my god I'm nervous.

And _now_ the box is tiny.

Suddenly, Rat's Eye jumps up. "Judge, I'd like to question Mr. Shapiro first."

I can hear him hold back his distaste as he asks "On what grounds?"

"His bias towards his mother."

"Hey!" I can't keep quiet.

Javy looks horrified as the Judge quickly said "Sit down…you may proceed."

_Damn. Damn it to hell._

"Objection!" Mom's lawyer jumps in. "Both sides agreed to let me question the child first."

"Ok, both of you come here." Judge Daniels ordered.

I looked away when both of them approached the dais. I still heard the judge speak to them though.

"Here's how it is going to be ok? Mr. Desaye, you will question Robbie first. Mr. Stanton, we have to let him interview him first so we don't have to come back later and deal with a tampering charge because of Robbie's bias. Are we clear?" he growled.

Both nodded, and I felt Stanton glare at me, furious.

He has a point. Should have kept my mouth shut.

And now my punishment is in the form of this asshole.

"Now Robbie…how are you today?" He began.

Stanton raised his arms, looking frustrated.

"Relevance Mr. Desaye." The judge warned.

"I'm fine sir." I replied.

"Good…good. Now, how did you find out about your parents marriage failing?"

"They told me. I got home from school one day, they said they needed to talk to me and told me that they were fighting and probably would divorce."

_Probably the worst moment of my life. Hearing the rock of my life crack beneath my very feet._

"Did they come out and just tell you, or did they try to hide it?"

"What do you mean hide sir?" I asked.

He looked perturbed I would ask for clarification.

_Hah!_

"Did they come to you immediately after they began fighting?"

"No. I had been hearing yelling coming from their bedroom for a month or two before they told me."

I can't help but look at Mom.

Tears are streaming down her face.

"Did you feel betrayed by being told so late?"

"No. I was shocked that they were having difficulties. Fighting is normal, why would I feel betrayed?"

"Perhaps because you knew they were breaking up and hated being lied to on a daily basis?"

"They weren't lying to me…they were just trying to keep my life as normal as possible while they tried to work out their differences. I'm glad they did that, not betrayed by it."

"Then why do you harbor a grudge against your father?"

"Grudge?" I asked.

"In your appointment with a psychologist a week ago, you harbored intense feelings of hate towards your father."

Mom's lawyer suddenly stood up and moved to the back.

"What are you getting at sir?"

Stanton grabbed Mom some Kleenex.

"Why do you harbor a grudge Robbie?"

Charm attempt.

"Because, after Mom and dad told me they were probably breaking up, Mom stuck around. Dad left."

I look to Dad. Stone faced.

Mom's silently bawling.

_Probably because her baby boy, her only child is getting grilled in court._

I hope she knows it's not her fault.

"Why did you leave Mr. Shapiro?" Judge Daniels jumped in, hand extended to Dad's lawyer.

"I needed to get work done due to the fact that my focus was lacking due to the chaos in my home life." He answered.

"Judge Daniels?" Mr. Stanton jumped in. "May Ms. Shapiro go outside to collect herself?"

"She may." He answered, sounding miserable.

It took a second for mom to get up and walk out, with Stanton's…friend I guess going with her.

"Do you feel like your father is being dishonest about his motives for leaving?" Rat's eye pushed on.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He's not under oath. And he didn't come back until two days later. My mom had to explain why they were fighting and help me understand."

"Can we have the under oath comment stricken from the record?" Desaye asked Judge Daniels.

"No. The boy has a point. We'll get to asking him under oath when I'm around retirement I expect." Judge Daniels replied.

Mom's lawyer cracked a smile.

"What makes you think that?" he resumed the attack.

"First of all, he was gone for basically three days, and when he came back, he didn't say hi or anything. Went back to the bedroom and grabbed a bunch of stuff."

"What stuff?"

"I forget…mainly clothes."

"Did he reenter?"

"Yes. He made a little conversation with me before leaving again."

"What was the conversation about?"

"How school was going."

"What school do you attend?"

Why does it matter?

Stanton rose, but Daniels waved him down.

"Hollywood Arts sir."

"Where was your mother?"

"Showing a house."

"She's a realtor, correct?"

"Yes sir."

Speaking of Mom, she's back. The door just shut.

_Still looks miserable._

"Now why would you dislike your father leaving but not mind your mother leaving?"

"Because Dad left literally right after they said they might divorce and told me nothing about where he was going. Mom stuck around and told me when I got back from school that she was going to show a house."

"How do you remember so well?"

"Because I dropped my backpack and hugged her."

"Why?"

"OBJECTION!" Mom's lawyer and I both yell. I try to get to my feet, but I forgot about the handcuffs that they put on me. Don't know why, but they did. But they yank on my wrist hard.

"Hold on." Judge Daniels told Stanton. "Why do you object Robbie?"

"Do I really have to explain why I hugged my mom? I love her! It was her first house since they told me! I wanted it to go well!"

"Good point." He conceded. "Mr. Stanton?"

"Must Mr. Desaye be allowed to attack the child so vigorously? It's clearly an attack on his mother your honor."

"It's only testimony."

"But it's tearing her up! Can't you see? She's barely stopped crying!"

I glance at Mom, who's facing the wall to my left, her right. It does look like she's still crying.

Can I please end this? It's clearly killing her.

"I understand your point Mr. Stanton. Mrs. Shapiro may leave when she wants to if it becomes too much. But Mr. Desaye will be allowed to continue."

Stanton looked furious, but sat back down.

"Your honor, I apologize for making the mother cry, but I am seeing that the son has an unnecessary bias against his parents and should be evaluated by multiple legal and psychological professionals before this case should be decided and his life will be forever altered." Rat's eye blabbed on.

"Continue with your questions." He frowned.

"I understand that you have been living in your mother's home since the divorce was enacted?"

"Yes sir."

Mom glanced at me for the briefest second.

And I see nothing but her feeling horribly guilty for putting me in this spot.

"How have things been? Like are you back to a routine?"

"Yes sir, just school, homework, chores. That kind of stuff."

"So it has been satisfactory?"

"Yes."

"And your time with your father? Has it been satisfactory?"

"…no."

"No?" Both Rat's eye and Judge Daniels said, both looking surprised.

"Correct. It has been unpleasant and awkward."

"Please elaborate." Judge Daniels ordered me.

"Ok. The first time I went to stay at his new condo he ordered pizza and left to go to work. Came back with a woman. Next night was a Saturday. I was at a rehearsal for a school play most of the day. Didn't come back. Sunday I left the house because I couldn't stand the noise coming from his bedroom, so I went to a friend's house and watched football. Next Monday I came home from school, grabbed my clothes and went home like the schedule says to. Didn't see him until two Thursdays after that."

I glanced over at Mom. She still looked like she was in a torture chamber, but seemed shocked at what Dad had done.

"Did you tell your mother any of this?"

"No."

"Did she ask?"

"Other than 'How was your weekend?' No."

Suddenly Judge Daniels jumped in "Did your mother have any prior knowledge of you being on your own when in your father's custody?"

"No."

Rat's eye looked ready to capitalize on something. "I'd love to hear you rip you own case to shreds more Rashid, but it's 3 o'clock."

"But I'd like to get verification on his whereabouts the night he watched football." He said insistently.

"That would be my job Mr. Desaye. Now off you go." The judge ordered.

Looking content, he grabbed a briefcase and some papers and left.

Finally, the judge let out a sigh. Mom left with Grandma and Grandpa just after the judge released everyone.

"I need the names of the people you were with that night. You said football?"

"Yes sir," I replied. "Beck Oliver and Andre Harris. Both go to Hollywood Arts with me."

"Ok. Looks like we're done today." He said. I made a move to leave, but again the handcuffs stopped me.

"Um, sir? The handcuffs?"

"Oh damn, forgot." He said, quickly scrambling over and unlocking me.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes sir." I replied.

_Hooray! I'm out._

I hold the lock button again as I race to my car. No time to change, gotta go straight to Cat's.

It's not hard to get out of the parking lot and it's a mile or two away before I see 3 new messages.

"_Good job today Robbie. It'll be easier tomorrow." M. Stanton, Attorney at Law_

That stupid last part is part of every message. I hate him texting me or even having my number.

"_We are taking your mother home Robbie. She's extremely upset about what your father's been doing. Make sure to get home quick today. Love, Grandma"_

Sounds like Cat will be eating by herself. Mom needs me, and damn it, I'm gonna be there for her.

"_Hey Robbie, sorry I'm so late replying. Can't wait to see you." –Cat _

I would reply, but it's kind of pointless since I'm parking right now.

Knock Knock.

Again, quick footsteps before—

"Heya Robbie, come on…" Cat piped happily, then stopped.

She looked shocked.

"Cat?" I asked, as she just looked at me.

"Wha—Wha—Why?" She sputtered.

"I had to dress up to help my mom today." I immediately tell her.

That's the lie I told Beck a day or two ago when he asked. I'm sure not telling Cat.

She'd probably shrink back into her ball and not want me to help her and focus on me.

Little does she know she's helping me just by being her and letting me help her out.

Keeps my mind off my parents.

Suddenly, I notice that Cat's a light pink and looking me up and down.

"Umm…you like nice Robbie. Can we take a picture later?" She said quietly.

_A picture? She wants a picture?_

"Sure Cat, of course." I said, surprised.

It's not her style to just ask, usually she just does it.

"C'mon in, you gotta be cold or something." She said quickly, grabbing me and yanking me inside.

She's acting weird. It's October, but…it's like 70's.

Not cold.

"How was your day?" I asked, determined to get her back on track.

She walked right by me and to the kitchen and said "It was ok. Boring really. Sinjin is freaked that you've been gone so long. Thinks you've been abducted by aliens." She giggled at the end.

"Well, I haven't been abducted by aliens unfortunately." I joked. "The others don't think that do they?"

"No, they just wonder why you have left. And don't joke about alien abductions. It happens Robbie."

"Oh really Cat? Alien abductions?" I asked, as Cat grabbed her purse and I moved back to the door.

"Yeah. I saw it on TV once. And wait. I want a picture." She smiled, pulling out her pearPhone.

"Ok. How do you want to take it?" I asked.

"Remote timer, then I'll take one of both of us ok?" She said, sizing me up and suddenly placing it on the counter facing us.

She quickly latched onto me and smiled. A orange light flashed three times and then a flash.

"Ok! C'mere." She said. We took several more pictures then headed down to my car.

"So Robbie. Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care. It's up to you. Mom's making dinner, so it's your call."

"You won't eat with me?" She asked, sounding crushed.

"Eat no, sit and talk with you? Of course." I said.

_Hopefully that pacifies her._

"Yay! Thanks Robbie! What's your mom making?"

"Pork Chops, mashed potatoes and gravy and probably a veggie."

"Oh, that sounds delicious Robbie. I have to come over some time. Your mom must be an awesome cook."

"Sure. We'll do that sometime. Now where do you want to go tonight?"

As quickly as I said that and glanced over, she was already scooted away from me and towards the window.

"The chicken place in the mall please."

"On it. You ok?" I asked, sounding sympathetic.

"I…I'm sorry to be so pushy. You don't have to have me for dinner. Sorry I made it sound like you invited me." She mumbled.

"Cat…you're fine sweetheart. I'd love to have you over for dinner. Don't worry about it ok? Please Cat." I told her, reaching over and patting her leg.

She mumbled something and then reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Ok, we're here." I said, pulling into a parking space. She didn't say anything until after she returned with her food.

And even then, she had polished off three pieces of chicken and some fries. I had to get a refill on my drink I got from Freezy Queen.

"I'm back." I said sarcastically, sitting back down.

She smiled softly and swallowed. "Um, Robbie?"

"What's up Cat?"

"Uh…Are you doing anything for Prome?"

A completely innocent question.

But to me, it was like she grabbed a knife and stuck it in my heart.

I have been trying so so hard to keep my mind off forgetting that and letting my best chance to get her to be mine slip through my fingers. AGAIN.

Last year, too slow. This year?

_Too late._

"Nah, don't have anybody I want to ask. Or they already have dates." I said quietly.

She suddenly went red again and sipped her drink. "Oh. I'm sorry. That's too bad."

"Eh. It's how it goes. What about you?" I asked, shrugging like I don't care.

_Why did I ask that? I just caused myself a month's worth of nighttime torture!_

"Um, my manager knows it's Hollywood Arts' Prom, he he, and he's letting me have the night off."

"Sweet. How many nights have you had off since you left home?" I asked.

"None."

"Oh wow. That'll be a second to relax and recharge then." I said, as she continued to eat.

"Uh huh." She said, still beet red.

"You ok Cat? You seem a little flushed." I said.

"It's ok. I um… just wanted to ask if you would want to come hang out with me and watch a movie or something when everyone else is at Prome?" She said quietly, then looking away.

"Sure Cat. I'd love to." I smiled at her.

"You would? Thanks Robbie!"

"No problem Cat. Are you ok? You seem…nervous." I asked, as she suddenly stopped eating and coughed violently.

"Cat?" I asked suddenly.

_Please don't be choking._

She coughed violently twice, then said "I'm ok." Weakly.

"You sure?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Uh huh." She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Ok." I say, sitting down but still eying her carefully. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Me nervous? What are you talking about Robbie? I'm not nervous. Anyway, I'm done eating." She said, getting to her feet.

We made small talk as I walked her to work. But right before I said goodbye she hugged me tightly, then bounced off.

_Not a bad way to say goodbye._

Now time to get home to Mom.

_The other woman in my life._

I race thru traffic, and I'm parking in the driveway in 10 minutes.

Grandma and Grandpa's car is gone, so I guess it'll just be Mom and I.

I opened the door to Mom stirring something on the stove.

"I'm not late am I?" I asked, worried.

Tonight's not the night to be late.

The second she heard me she whipped around, looking thrilled to see me. "No, you're actually right on time."

As she came at me to hug me I saw she was in some sweats and an old shirt. Her IDGAF clothes.

Her hug was the biggest I've gotten in awhile.

"Sorry you had to go thru that today Robbie…didn't help that I couldn't stop crying." She whispered.

"Mom…it's not your fault—"

"Yeah it is! I'm the one that's divorcing your father."

"Mom. It's ok. Ok? I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Must have been horrible."

"I…I don't like you looking alone. You're my baby. I'm supposed to always be with you."

"Thanks mom. Let's eat. How's that for an idea?"

"You didn't eat with your friend?"

"Nope. I have to have my dose of pork chops and your mashed potatoes."

She laughed as I grabbed three plates before realizing my mistake and putting the extra back.

It's habit.

She gave me gigantic helpings of everything before serving herself and sitting at the table.

We both didn't speak for a minute or two as we dented our helpings.

"So, Grandma asked about who I was driving today." I say. I have, HAVE to ask her.

"Oh really? They talked to you about it?"

"Yes. Said they talked to you about it."

She quickly blushed and tried covering it by wiping her mouth.

"Busted." I smiled.

"I'm sorry…but they wanted to hear something nice about what's going on with you…and the girl is a good thing."

"The girl huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know her name." Mom smiled at me.

"Why do you care?" I ask curiously.

"Well, when a guy like you starts acting different, that's usually why." She said.

"I am not acting different."

"Oh yeah you are. You keep on forgetting stuff and losing track of your train of thought. That's not normal."

"Have not." I say, taking a bite.

"Whatever you say. But I know when it's a problem and when it's a girl. And you wouldn't break curfew for just anyone."

I haven't mentioned that for fear of getting busted and grounded.

So I keep eating.

"I'm not mad. As long as she's not horrendous or a bitch your good. Speaking of which, can I know what her name is?"

"Do you have to?"

"I can ask or I can go to the phone company's website and look at the call logs." She simply answered.

"Fine…it's Cat."

"Cat! That's great! The red head right?"

"Uh huh."

"Isn't she a bit dumb?"

"MOM! Cat's not dumb. She's…that's her. She's innocent."

"Sorry…hopefully not innocent in a bad way."

"Oh my god mom. This is why I don't talk about her." I said, banging my head into my hand.

_Buzz buzz._

"It's ok sweetie. It's obvious you like her. At least to me. You haven't been yourself in a month or two. At first I thought it was the divorce but…" She rambled as I checked the message.

"_Robbie…I know it might be a bad time, but my boss gave me the rest of the night off. Some customer yelled at me and called me ugly and dumb. Can you call me when you get this so I can know whether I need to walk home or not? Thanks." –Cat _

_Oh no._

I was already standing up.

"Everything ok?" Mom asked.

"No…she needs to go home…"

_I need to take something for her._

I glance around, thinking of something to take to her. To make her smile.

"Ok. I'll save the leftovers for you. You know how well they save." Mom smiled, shoveling my food onto her plate.

Someone was hungry.

"Yeah…can I take the rose?" I suddenly ask, after realizing they'd be perfect.

"Sure. Didn't know things were so serious yet."

"They aren't. She got yelled at at work. It's to make her smile."

"Go! Stop talking to your dumb mom and go!" She said, literally getting to her feet and pushing me towards the door.

"You aren't dumb mom." I interject.

"Bye!" She shut the door behind me.

The drive is even shorter this time as rush hour was mercifully over.

I pulled into the waiting area for pickup when I noticed a girl sitting near the door pop up and start walking to me.

I would have gotten out, but Cat was opening the door when I put the pieces together.

"I thought you were gonna call." She said, as she buckled up.

"Sorry. I forgot. I just saw the message and came as soon as I could." I apologized.

"It's ok. Thank you." She mumbled.

"What happened? You do a great job Cat. I don't get why someone would flip out."

"I think they were having a bad day…I didn't know where something was and next thing I knew the lady said I was hideous and dumb. Then people started escorting her out and that was it." She sighed.

"You seem pretty calm about it." I said, surprised.

"I wasn't at first…I cried a little. But now I'm better. I know you won't yell at me."

"Never." I said, pulling up to the stoplight before her place. "Speaking of which…" I said, pulling the rose out from behind my seat and handing it to her.

I heard her gasp as I dropped it in her lap.

"You are amazing and beautiful. Never ever forget that ok? You are so special Cat, don't listen to the haters. Just listen to the people like me. You're spectacular."

"Robbie…" She said, sounding like I had pushed her cry button. Stuffy and congested. "You got me a pink rose?"

"It's pink?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah…it's gorgeous…I…I haven't gotten a flower like this ever from a boy."

"Well, happy to be the first." I smiled, parking and opening my door.

She seemed slightly off as we made our way up the stairs. She even fumbled with her keys, which she never has done before.

"You can come in if you want…" She mumbled, putting the keys back in her purse.

"Sure." I said, grabbing the door for her.

She opened her mouth, seemingly surprised but entered and put her purse down on the table as I shut the door.

She put the indeed pink rose in the old vase by itself and moved to get water.

"The other ones died…sorry." She called out.

"No problem, they were just flowers."

"They were beautiful…thank you again. You have been so awesome since you heard about all this stuff…"

"Of course, I just think you need a little happiness. Life seems pretty lonely right now for you. I just am trying to say I'm always here." I said, looking around aimlessly.

Suddenly I had a redhead with her arms hugging me softly.

_She smells so great. I wish I could bottle that smell._

"You're the best…I can't thank you enough for being so sweet to me. I really appreciate it."

_Sweet._

The one word phrase that basically says "Friend Zone!"

"No problem Cat." I say, trying to keep my concentration.

Today was going so well too…

"Hey Robbie?" Cat called out. I looked at her and she was looking down and wringing her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Can you close your eyes please?"

"Ok…" I replied.

It took a moment for her to hug me again.

But then she tenderly kissed my cheek and caused my stomach to do a somersault.

"I really can't thank you enough Robbie…I'd still be miserable without you. You are the greatest boy ever. Please tell me if I can ever help you ok? Please?" She whispered into my ear, body completely pressed against me.

"Of course." I whispered back, discovering I was holding her back.

She didn't move but I heard her smile and she said "You can open your eyes."

Sure enough, she was pressed against me and smiling up at me.

"Do I have to let go or can I keep hugging you?" I asked, just to ensure this doesn't get awkward.

"Keep hugging me."

I did just that, holding her for what felt like seconds but probably was like 5 minutes before she let go.

I stifled my urge to kiss her hair for the final time and let her go reluctantly.

"When will you be back at school?"

"Thursday or Friday. I need to tell Sinjin I'm not an alien." I joked.

She giggled and smiled. "Yeah."

Then we fell into a comfortable silence.

"I'll miss you." She blurted our, then going bright red.

"I'll see you tomorrow though." I reply, shocked but thrilled by her admission.

"But I'll miss you in class. Can I still text you?"

"Always." I reply.

"Ok. Night Robbie." She said, crashing into me for another hug.

"Night Cat."


	10. Ticketed

Cat POV

"_Hope your doing better today Cat. Sorry yesterday was so hectic. See you this afternoon!" –Robbie_

"Yay! Can't wait! And you get to come back tomorrow!" I replied, trying not to smile while my World Cultures teacher lectures.

I simply can't believe how amazing and wonderful Robbie is. Last night for instance, I send out that text and within 15 minutes I'm basically home. Plus the fact he wants to see a movie with me next Saturday when Prome is going on, and keeps driving me to and from work.

I'm over the moon.

And he's so irresistible!

The way he dressed yesterday…whatever his mom does, she probably had to beat the girls off of him. He looked amazing! So preppy and professional.

I posted the pictures I took yesterday of us onto the slap, and everybody liked them. Robbie even texted me later saying he liked them.

What I really want to know is what he was wearing yesterday. Not like clothes, but his cologne. He smelled great. I loved it when I hugged him and it's still all over my apartment and clothes from last night.

I'm so in love.

With Robbie Shapiro.

The boy with the hot blonde chick.

Riiinng!

_Yay lunch!_

I bounce out of the classroom and to the Grub Truck, trying to be patient and let Robbie text me first.

Not easy I tell you, when all you want to do is jump on him and kiss him.

Speaking of kisses, he seemed kind of shocked when I kissed his cheek. I don't know why…I've been doing that a lot recently. Four times in the last 2 months! That's more than ever before!

Shouldn't he be getting used to me kissing his cheek?

_Maybe I should step it up a little. _

Maybe wear shorts to work today? I know Robbie likes girls' legs. Which is nice in a way.

Better than the guys who always stare at my butt or boobs.

At least Robbie isn't thinking of taking advantage of me.

If only he knew how much he could get. Just by asking.

"Heya Cat…salad I take it?" Festus asked.

"Uh huh, please!" I reply happily.

"Would you like the chicken or the fruit?"

"Fruit please."

"Ok…that'll be $3.82."

I handed him a 5 and he gave me change. I waved happily as he took the next order.

"Blink."

_YAY! Message!_

Please be Robbie…

I move off to the side and check the message.

"_Hey Cat. Hope you're having a good day. Things are boring here. See you tonight? We can go to a fancier place today if you want, getting off earlier today. Miss you and your awesome hugs." –Robbie_

Oh my gosh…he misses me? And he likes my hugs?

_I have to start doing something. I cannot let some grunge get him._

Assuming the blonde bitchshell doesn't already have him.

If she does…I'm calling Jade in.

"Aww thanks Robbie! I'd love to eat earlier today! I'm having a good day. Miss you too :(" –Cat

If he were here now, I'd feel a lot more comfortable walking up to the lunch table. I always feel like I'm intruding.

"Hiiii!" I say, sitting next to Tori.

"Hey Cat." Beck smiled.

"Little Red." Andre smiled, biting off a French fry in a funny way.

I laughed and looked at Tori, who was looking at her phone and didn't say hi.

Jade's not here yet.

"No Robbie again?" Beck asked, looking around as I poured dressing on my salad and took a bite.

"Guess not." Tori said.

Jade suddenly sat down with the same salad as I have.

"Ooh Jadey! We have the same salad!" I smiled happily.

"That's right…"Jade said with a frown.

"You don't like salad?" Tori asked.

"I like real food. But the scale today made me mad. So…salad."

Tori simply looked away as my phone blinked again. I quickly dove for it.

"_Hope it's not too bad at HA. What do you say to me picking you up at school? Instead of whatever you usually do to get home. It's ok if you decide not to. I'll just meet up with you later then." –Robbie_

Why does he always give me an out! I don't want an out! He never just asks if he can pick me up. Always a catch.

I wish he was more confident.

"I'd love that Robbie! You're the best guy EVER!" –Cat

I sent that off and looked up to everyone smiling at me fondly.

"What?" I asked, as they kept smiling.

"Who ya talking to?" Beck asked with a smile.

"Nobody." I immediately reply.

"Oh I don't think it's nobody. I saw you blush girl." Jade smiled at me.

"How is he?" Tori asked, sounding legitimately concerned.

"Who?" I played dumb, taking another bite.

"Robbie." Jade said plainly.

_Crap. Was I that obvious?_

"It's not Robbie…" I mumble, making sure I keep looking at my salad.

Suddenly I hear the 'Blink!' and Andre darted his hand in and snatched my phone away.

"ANDRE!" I yell, getting to my feet and moving to snatch it back.

"Ah hah! It is Robbie!" he said loudly.

"Gimme my phone back!" I said, clawing to get it back.

Finally I retrieved it and sat back down happily. Everyone else was still smiling.

"_Cool, sounds like a plan. See you later then." –Robbie_

I can barely hold my smile in.

_He's the greatest._

"So…" Tori asked, smiling suggestively at me.

"What? Shouldn't you be eating or something?" I say, stabbing my cantaloupe.

"Cat…" Beck said softly. "Talk to us."

"We're kinda worried." Andre continued.

"The only person that's talked to him in like two weeks is you, and we only know that by the pictures yesterday and you acting weird." Jade said.

"I'm not acting weird…"

"Yeah you are Cat. You keep blushing randomly and jumping to your phone when it goes off. Plus you're just…off." Tori explained.

"That's weird Cat." Jade said.

"Well isn't that normal for me? I've always been the weird one. What makes this weird so weird?" I snap angrily.

"You're not weird Cat…you're unique." Andre pacified me.

"Why are you so defensive Cat? It's perfectly alright to like Robbie. We already knew remember?" Jade said calmly.

Oh yeah.

"Well…I think he's with someone else." I say quietly, feeling miserable.

Beck and Andre both looked stunned, but Tori and Jade look confused.

"Really? I thought he had his eye on you." Beck said.

_WHAT?_

I can barely hold back from peppering him with questions, but instead just ask "But he's always with a blonde girl."

Again, Beck and Andre give me a odd look. "You stalking him Cat?"

Before I can answer, Jade jumped in "Yes. She did it at the mall when we were shopping."

"Not since then…not on purpose at least." I mumble, feeling ashamed.

He trusts me.

And I go and creep on him and Ms. Blondie.

_Ugh. She is disgusting!_

"So you do care about Robbie." Beck confirmed.

I nodded and speared a grape.

"Does he have any clue?" Tori asked.

"I…I don't think so. He and the blonde girl were at the mall when I was getting dinner there once. So I wasn't stalking. But she was all lovey dovey with him…" I trail off, not wanting to say anymore.

I'm pretty sure she kissed him goodnight too.

_I kissed him goodnight last night._

Well, kinda.

"I'll keep my eye out for her. If I remember right she's from North Ridge." Tori said with a frown.

Andre and Beck shuddered. "Robbie…"

Riiinnng!

The rest of my classes were normal ish. I would say normal, but Sikowitz is always weird.

Thank goodness I'm gonna see him earlier today! I have missed him.

_It's gonna be extra hard to hold myself back today. I just want to kiss him so so SO much._

Wait, why is everybody crowded around that car?

I make my way over to where Beck, Jade, Tori, Trina and Andre are all standing.

"I don't understand why you won't take me home Robbie. You know I've always had a thing for you." Trina gushed.

_Robbie!_

I finally get close enough to see Robbie sitting, leaning against the passenger door and looking disgusted.

"Trina, go try your charm somewhere else. I'm not in the mood." He snapped, sounding very irritable.

"But what about my ride?"

"I told you. I'm not taking you and that's final." He said strongly.

With a final glare, she marched off, Fazzini boots clattering all the way.

_Hah!_

"Nice one Robbie, you successfully beat off the Trina." Beck joked, causing everyone including me to laugh.

"Thanks."

"Can't believe you live with her." Andre said to Tori.

"You have no idea. She's so much worse at home."

"Speaking of which, why can't she drive her normal car?" Robbie asked, as I snuck behind him.

"She got into a wreck and it's either riding with me, which she refuses to do, or finding a ride."

"Ahh." Beck said, putting one finger in the air.

"Why you so dressed up Rob?" Jade asked suddenly, looking hungry.

_NO HE'S MINE!_

"Mom needed me today at work and I had to dress like this. I couldn't change if I wanted to get here on time. Sorry."

"No problem, who are you here for?" Tori asked.

"Cat…what?" He asked, as everybody exchanged knowing smiles.

"Boo!" I surprise him. He promptly jumped up and scurried away before realizing it was just me.

"Cat! How'd you get of the roof of his car?" Andre asked, smiling.

"Climbed."

"So you knew about his new car? And didn't tell us?" Jade asked, smiling.

"Only by accident…" I said quietly.

"Cat was running in her neighborhood and when I drove thru, she noticed." Robbie explained, smiling.

"I'll say , that's a nice car." Andre said, looking it over.

Robbie smiled and nodded his appreciation.

"It's an awesome car Robbie." I said quietly, smiling at him.

"Thanks."

"You gonna be back soon man? Or you gonna keep skipping out on us?" Beck asked, causing the others to chuckle.

"I'll be back for a day or two Friday."

"Friday?" I can't help but blurt out.

"That's a bad thing?" Jade asked me.

"You said you'd be back Thursday!" I snapped at him, moving to whack his arm.

"I said I might be back Thursday. Today I found out its going to be Friday."

I crossed my arms, trying to show how unhappy I am.

_I want my Robbie at school and I want him NOW!_

"Someone's upset." Tori picked up, seeing me glare at Robbie.

"Humph."

"Humph is closed Cat. Can we go somewhere else?' Robbie joked, causing me to break and laugh as everyone else did the same.

"That's a good one!" Jade laughed, as Andre and Tori's eyes flashed to me.

"Eh, it's ok." Robbie shrugged.

"Well, I better go, traffic's pretty light now." Beck sighed.

"Yeah…it was nice seeing you guys and catching up. Sorry I've been gone so long." Robbie said, looking away.

"No problem, it happens. See you Friday I guess." Andre clapped him on the back.

Tori hugged him and Jade already was going to her car. No wave or anything.

I passed the moments by climbing into the passenger seat and buckling in.

After he and Beck said goodbye, he climbed inside as well.

"Hey there, how are you?" He asked, smiling happily as he started the car.

"Happy to see you." I said, trying not to sound sad.

_He's not gonna be here tomorrow._

Thursday is already a bad day.

"Ok…someone's mad at me." He said, pulling onto the road.

"I'm trying not to be Robbie…but I missed you." I pout, trying to get him to do something.

What exactly I don't know.

"I know…and I'm really sorry ok? I don't want you to miss me. But I have to miss tomorrow. It's just how things work." He said kindly, reaching over and patting my leg right at the knee.

And somehow I blush.

I see him suddenly look miserable, snatch his hand back and refocus on the road.

"Sorry…shouldn't have done that." He said quietly. "I um…I got you something."

"You did?" I ask, closing my eyes already.

I hear him laugh and say "Yeah."

Plop.

"Open." He said quietly.

_More flowers._

"Oh my gosh…"

It's a bouquet of pink roses. Just like the one he gave me last night.

"Do you like it?" He asked, sounding very nervous.

"I love them Robbie…they're gorgeous."

He opened his mouth to reply, but obviously changed his mind and simply said "I'm glad you like them." with a look on his face like he just failed a test.

"Everything ok?" I asked him, as he pulled into my complex.

"Huh? Oh yeah Cat. Everything's great." He said in a rush.

"You sure, you looked like you changed what you were going to say just a minute ago." I pressed.

"Nope, I just changed the words around. It wouldn't have made sense at first." He said, parking flawlessly.

"Robbie…you were gonna say something different."

"No I wasn't."

"You suck at lying. Tell me!" I cry out.

"Cat—"

"ROBBIE!"

"Geez, hold your horses girl. If you really must know lets get inside your place first ok?"

_Yay._

I nod and march to my door, opening it for him, only for him to hold it for me.

"You're so sweet…" I say, walking inside and setting my purse down.

I'm still nervous about him being here. Not because he'd like take advantage of the situation, but because how little I have.

Anytime a card table is your dinner table you know you're down on your luck.

Or a 16 year old girl trying to make it on her own.

Robbie's house is amazing. Probably the nicest out of the group's. Only Jade's compares and she has tons of depressing stuff everywhere.

Robbie's house is nice and warm and inviting…nice marble counters, wood floors and pristine bathrooms.

This place doesn't compare.

But what makes it amazing is that Robbie doesn't seem to care.

He seems relaxed.

I hear him shut the door behind me and put something back into his pocket.

"You thirsty Robbie?"

"Water's fine if you have it. I'm not really thirsty." He said.

I quickly grabbed a bottle of water from inside the fridge and handed it to him.

"Now, what were you gonna say?" I asked, trying to force his hand into answering.

"I uhh…" he sputtered.

_What if it's mean? Or bad?_

"What? Is it mean?" I squeak out, fearing the answer suddenly.

"No! No no Cat…it's not bad. It's not that at all…"

"Then what is it?"

He opened his mouth, but again changed his mind. "Cat, if I say it, it'll sound creepy. That's why I didn't say it in the first place."

"Creepy? How?"

"I dunno…it sounds like I'm hitting on you or something. Which I'm not."

_Why is he so nervous?_

"Ok…can you tell me what you were gonna say?"

He looked resigned to a sad fate when he said "Well, you said the flowers were gorgeous. My response was going to be 'You're gorgeous.'"

He looked away and was blushing madly.

But it still melted my heart.

"Aww Robbie…that's not creepy. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever told me." I said, coming for a hug.

"Thanks…" He mumbled as I wrapped my arms around him.

_He smells like…_

_I don't know._

_But I just wanna kiss him._

Saying he smells like sex sounds horrible.

But that's the first thing I thought of.

_Sex appeal maybe._

"I just didn't want to scare you…especially since it's just us. I don't want you to be afraid of me or anything."

"You didn't scare me Robbie…you're being silly. That was amazingly sweet. And don't worry about creeping me out ok? Please?"

He looked away and I pressed myself right up against him.

He nearly went cross-eyed.

_I don't think he's used to a girl being so…physical._

Or he's extremely nervous I'm so close to him. Like…I don't know how to say it without sounding horrible.

But _I'm_ right next to _him_ and…

Yeah.

It's not noticeable, but he's a guy and I'm a girl after all.

The pieces fit. Literally.

"Ok…" he mumbled.

"Good!" I say happily. "I'm gonna go change really fast."

I impulsively gave in to my heart and rose up, grinding him incidentally and kissed his cheek before walking back to my bedroom.

"Ok…" he said quietly.

I close the door behind me and instinctively lock it and start searching for the shortest but most appropriate shorts I have.

Not hard you say?

Choice is the issue. Do I want to change my shirt, or keep it? What color shorts? Do they go with the flats?

I don't know.

I just want Robbie.

To be happy and relaxed.

Which I might have messed up by basically getting all up on him.

_I need to stop thinking about him in bed and focus on us now._

We'll get there.

Hopefully.

I walk out of my room and see Robbie sitting with his back to me, looking at his phone I think.

"Hi…what do you think?" I asked, standing in front of him.

Again, he tried to say something but this time went red and simply said "Very nice. You look pretty."

"You did it again." I smirked at him, sitting opposite him and scooting closer to him.

"Did what?"

"What did you wanna say? I won't tell anyone." I said quietly.

"Cat…I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? It's not like I'm gonna run away screaming for you to leave."

He suddenly looked guilty and turned away.

"Robbie…I just want you to not be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you can. Believe me. I'm not. I just need to control my thoughts better."

"Ok…you don't have to tell me. We can go if you'd like."

He silently stood up, still looking incredibly guilty and marched over to the door, holding it for me.

We were silent until we both had buckled up and he was pulling out of the parking lot.

"So I was thinking about an Italian place tonight. What do you say?"

"Yummy." I reply, trying to get him to laugh.

_Italian sounds delicious._

"Great." He smiled.

He still looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar though.

_I wonder why._

I think it's that he has tons of comments like the one about the flowers, he's just afraid to tell me.

_He doesn't want to scare me off._

Makes sense. I was the one that kept this apartment and everything that's been going on a secret until he stumbled into the truth.

He thinks that if he messes up I'll tell him to go away. He doesn't want that.

Which means I'm really important to him.

_Oh my gosh._

How'd I do that? I worked through the facts and came up with a conclusion that makes sense and is AWESOME!

"We're here Cat." Robbie said quietly.

I've never been here before. It looks nice.

I keep quiet as Robbie leads me inside and we get a nice table in the back near a window.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly, not looking at me.

"I love it. Thank you for bringing me."

"Of course. By the way, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you mind stopping by my house with me before you go to work? My mom wants to know who I'm taking back and forth. It'll help to have you there as proof."

"Sure…she isn't giving you a hard time is she?" I ask, nervous for the answer.

"Hi, can I take your order?" The waitress pops up, completely stealing his thunder.

Gank.

I ordered the ravioli and he did the lasagna and salad. We're splitting breadsticks. Oh, and drinks. I got lemonade, he got iced tea.

"What were you saying Robbie? Sorry she interrupted us."

"It's fine…not your fault. I was just saying I want to introduce you to my mom so she knows I'm not driving around a psycho murderer with a chain saw or have a secret girlfriend.

My heart immediately sank.

_I wanna be that girlfriend._

Secret or not. I want it to happen.

"Oh, sure then! Hopefully I don't embarrass you." I laugh nervously as the waitress dropped off our drinks.

Robbie laughed and smiled at me. "Cat, you can't embarrass me. She's my mom. I've got to stop her before she shows you my baby pictures."

"Hey, I bet those are adorable." I pout.

I would love to see baby pictures.

He shrugged. "Eh, it's more the embarrassment factor sweetie."

Then he went red again and sipped his iced tea.

Poor guy. He's really nervous.

He shouldn't be. It's gonna take a lot more than calling me sweetie and ogling at my legs for him to creep me out.

"Robbie?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Uh huh?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

His eyes suddenly went wide and he coughed on his tea.

"Robbie?" I asked quickly, ready to call somebody over.

I don't know how to help him if he's in trouble.

He held his hand up, signaling he's ok before coughing hard.

"Ok…here you guys are…you need anything else?" The waitress asked, putting our food down, clueless to Robbie's coughing.

GANK!

"Some extra napkins please." I said politely. She nodded and walked away.

Robbie finally cleared his throat and looked at me funny.

"Well, good thing I wasn't like choking or anything. Otherwise she'd been fired for having a customer die on her watch." He said, sounding angrier than I've ever heard him.

It scares me. But it also excites me.

He has a temper.

Which means he is competitive.

_Fight for me!_

He's already won…what are you waiting for?

"You're ok right?" I asked, still worried but starting to eat.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask about not having a girlfriend?" he replied.

_I really should have kept my trap shut._

Now I have no good answers.

"I...umm…" I mumble, stalling until I take another bite.

"Cat…"

"Well…um, I was just wondering because you look so nice and cute and you never mention going on a date or anything…I was just curious."

"Oh. You think I look cute?"

"Um, don't tell the others…but yeah."

He suddenly went pale but recovered quickly. "Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled at him.

Soon we both began eating and were quiet. At first I wasn't worried, but the longer it went, the more I could tell how deliberate everything he did was.

_He doesn't know what to do._

Did I mess up somehow?

Suddenly his phone blinked and he glanced at it before speaking up.

"Mom's not home, so I guess I'll introduce you guys another time." He said quietly, quickly taking a bite.

"Oh. That's too bad. What's she doing?"

"She's showing a house. Thinks she's gonna get a sale today, otherwise she would have pushed it back. She told me to say sorry for her." He said quietly, not looking up.

"It's fine Robbie. I understand. Sometimes work gets in the way."

He slightly moved his mouth in a gesture I don't know.

I just know his confidence is gone.

_And it's all my fault._

It has to be. He was fine at Hollywood Arts, and I've been pushing him all day to tell me stuff.

He probably has had too much of me for one day. At least me being so demanding.

We finished in silence and the drive to the mall was filled in by the radio, something that hasn't happened before.

I can't stop sneak glances at his face.

He just looks miserable.

"Thanks Robbie, see you later?" I asked, leaning over the dash for a hug.

He returned it half-heartedly, barely hugging me back. "Yeah, just text me when you get off. Good luck."

"Thanks Robbie." I said, getting out and closing the door.

He sped off pretty fast. Not like in a dangerous way.

He just got out of here in a hurry.

I try not to think of Robbie when work starts, but it's a slow day at the registers, so that makes it difficult.

Plus I keep yawning.

I need to stop by Jet Brew. Must. Have. Caffeine.

I make it all the way to the little stand and am waiting patiently when I see a familiar guy with his blonde girlfriend.

"Hey Cat!" Tori piped up, smiling, Beck right behind her.

I mumble "hi." as I realize that's…

_Them._

"Who ya looking at?"

I can't bring myself to say it aloud.

So I barely mumble "Robbie and his girlfriend."

Both of their jaws fell open as they realized the couple holding hands is indeed Beauty (Robbie) and the Beast (Blondie).

"Oh Cat…" Tori said quietly.

"Why are you here?" Beck asked quietly.

The barista suddenly called out my drink and I go to collect it.

"I think that answers my question." Beck smiles at me, looking positively depressed.

Tori quickly gives me a shoulder hug. "C'mon. Let's go sit down. Away from them."

I nod and follow as they go in the opposite direction to the very edge of the mall and sit outside in the sun.

Well, it's kinda overcast and the sun is setting. Kind of pretty.

"Did we walk up just as you saw them?" Beck asked, obviously trying to be very nice.

"Yeah…" I mumble, sipping my drink.

"I'm so sorry Cat…you must feel awful."

I nod.

"Do you want us to go away?" Beck asked kindly.

Tori quickly hit him. "Beck!"

"What? When Jade and I broke up, remember how I left like 30 minutes after everything? I just wanted to be alone." He said.

I never knew that.

"Umm…" I said quietly, and they turned back to me. "No. It's nice to see you guys. I don't really want to think about them."

"This has happened before?"

"Uh huh."

"How many times?" Beck asked.

"4 or 5. Just like that. I wasn't stalking or creeping or anything. It's not my fault!" I cry out, unable to hold it back.

Beck quickly hugged me and kissed my hair. "It's ok sweetheart. It's not your fault."

I just cried into his shoulder the rest of my break, then Tori helped my fix my makeup and I went back to work.

"_Robbie, my coworker offered to take me home tonight, so you can stay home and relax. Thanks again." –Cat_

I think I need to let him be happy.

Even if that means being without me.


	11. Pressure

Robbie POV

Everyone has been asking nonstop if I'm ok. Mom, Grandma, Dad surprisingly enough, Grandpa, Javy and even Judge Daniels.

In reality, I'm not.

But to the world, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, nothing's on my mind…just living and loving life.

_If only that was true._

Testimony was ok I guess. Miserable…but ok. Rat's Eye tried building a case around my disdain towards Dad. Mom's lawyer, Mr. Stanton showed my caring side, and how my mom stepped up while Dad literally disappeared.

Then I got stuck back in the gallery with Grandma and Grandpa.

And to top it all off, I haven't seen Cat since last Wednesday.

When she did everything but tell me to my face I've been friend zoned.

"_Don't tell the others…but yeah."_

What? Are you like ashamed that you think I looked "cute"? Am I really that bad Cat?

I can't _believe _she's ashamed of me. And thinking I'm "cute".

To the point she would find someone else to take her to and from work. She said it was a coworker.

What's really confusing is how physical she was. Literally on top of me a couple of times. And the kiss on my cheek?

What the hell was that all about?

I barely slept the last week, as you might be able to tell. She's driving me CRAZY. Almost literally crazy.

But I'm here. Finally.

At Hollywood Arts.

Where she is. I think.

_You never know with Cat._

I should be seeing her soon. Class just let out and I'm about to start off to Sikowitz's—

Poke.

_Did someone just poke me?_

Poke.

In my side, around my stomach.

"He he."

_Cat!_

I turned to Cat smiling widely and looking at me.

"Poke." She said quietly, poking me again.

"Hey there cuteness. Long time no see." I joked, as she rose up and extended her arms.

"Hug."

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and twirled her around. She was giggling until I set her down gently.

"Yay!" She smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

I laughed and smiled back.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Better now. I missed you Robbie. Sorry about getting a new ride. I wanted to give you a break from taking me everywhere."

"It's fine Cat, you don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I won't be offended if you want to ride with someone else."

"Robbie, stop being silly. Of course I want you to drive me. Everything's a lot better when you are around. C'mon, let's get to class." She smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards Sikowitz's room.

The halls were packed as usual and nobody seemed to notice Cat pulling me around like her favorite toy.

Until she passed up Beck, Andre and Tori.

All three started smiling happily.

I simply waved and tried to shrug.

"Come ON!" Cat yelped, yanking harder on my arm.

Which sent the three of them chasing after us laughing.

Cat finally heard them laughing once we were inside and sitting side by side.

"What's so funny?" Cat asked, as I tried to relax my shoulder.

She's stronger than she looks.

"Just seeing you drag Robbie around like a teddy bear." Tori giggled.

"How's that funny? We were going to be late!" She yelped.

As if on cue, the bell rang and Sikowitz popped out as Jade got in.

"You're lucky Jade. You aren't late. You know what happens when you are late to my class." Sikowitz said

"Yeah yeah I know." She grumbled, plopping down next to Beck absentmindedly.

"Ok…today we'll be learning about beach balls. Does anybody know why beach balls are important?"

"They're bouncy and fun!" Cat squeaked.

"Yes…but I was looking for something more substantial."

"They have many colors?" Sinjin asked.

In response, Sikowitz grabbed the blown up beach ball next to him and hit Sinjin in the head with it.

"No. Any other guesses?" he called out, as Sinjin clutched his head on the floor.

"Stop moaning you baby!" Beck snapped at him.

"Seriously Sinjin, it's a beach ball." I said, disgusted by his act.

"Anyway…beach balls are important because they never end." Sikowitz said with a flair.

"Huh?" Jade asked.

"Yay! Beach balls for everyone!" Cat cried out happily, putting her arms up.

Oh Cat…so amazing but so innocent.

"No Cat. Like you never reach the end of a beach ball because it's a circle. It's like acting how?"

"You're never done." I said, off the top of my head.

"Well done Robbie. You're little sabbatical has obviously helped you. Acting never ends. There is always another role to play, another character to master…and another audience to captivate… Everyone, get ready for a new exercise called ADD Acting."

"OOH! ADD is what—" Cat began, before Sikowitz cut her off mercifully.

"Beck, you are rushing to save Tori, who just got in a car accident and careened off a bridge."

"What?" He said.

"GO!"

Then Tori let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Somebody help meee!"

"Coming!" Beck hollered, as Tori went to lie on the stage.

"Hello, who yelled?"

"Here!" Tori yelled, as Sinjin and a couple of his cronies placed chairs on top of Tori.

"What happened?" Beck asked, trying to move a chair.

"I fell asleep and careened off the bridge into this riverbank! Ow my arm!"

"You're gonna be ok, now hold still! I almost can get to you." Beck said, as the drama began to build.

"Great job Beck and Tori! Now…"

"Wait, we're done?" Beck asked.

"Yep."

"Oh come on!" Tori yelled, hitting her hand on the stage.

"Cat! You are dating Robbie and just found out you are pregnant with your first child. Tell him."

Cat blushed furiously as we both got up and started pulling chairs off Tori.

"Way overboard Sinjin on the chairs." I called out.

He had some retort, but I didn't hear it and after a moment, Tori and Beck were sitting again.

"Action!"

Cat quickly grabbed my hand and started walking. "Hey. How was your day?"

"It was good…got China on board. That should mean an expansion in the next year."

"That's great honey! I'm so happy for you!" She said, hugging me quickly and pecking my cheek.

"How about your day?"

"Missed you." She said simply.

"I missed you too baby."

"Hey, you know about the other night…" She trailed off, blushing for real.

"Which one?"

"The one we went to bed early." She said simply, blushing even more now.

"Oh. Yeah. What about it?" I asked, as I realized she's implying our couple had mind blowing sex 'the other night'.

Only Cat.

"Well, a couple of mornings ago I felt kind funny and it didn't go away."

Oh boy.

I let myself sink into the moment and imagine if Cat actually was pregnant. How would I react?

"So I went out and got a couple of tests."

"Ok…are you ok?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I'm great. You know what the tests said?"

"What?" I asked.

"Wonderful!" Sikowitz called out, as Cat apparently was going to jump into my arms after her baby announcement, but Sikowitz cut her off and she couldn't not jump.

So here she is, in my arms.

"Sikowitz…you ruined it!" Cat yelled, obviously furious.

I'm mad personally. Who knows what Cat would have done!

"Yeah yeah, now back to your seats. Now everyone, you're all angry about something and rioting. GO!"

The noise level in the room exploded and Cat clung to me.

I never got to put her down, so I'm still holding her.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, giggling into my ear.

"Please say you aren't serious." I said.

"Of course not Robbie. I'm a good girl. I'm a virgin."

I felt myself blush spectacularly and say "Good. You want down?"

She shook her head no. "I wanna hug. No let go." She said.

I quietly shuffled to the back of the room as the fictional riot went on. Beck was the star of the show, doing a very good job.

He is from Vancouver.

Suddenly, my phone started buzzing incessantly.

Judge Daniels.

"Who is that Robbie?" Cat asked quietly, into my ear.

"Get off please baby. I gotta take this." I said, signaling to Sikowitz I had to go outside. He gave me a thumbs up. I think Lane told him a few details.

Cat hopped off with a frown on her face, looking upset.

_No time for that._

"Yes sir?" I answered the call.

"Robbie, sorry to bug you son. Are you alone?"

"Yes sir I am. What's going on?"

"Your father's lawyer called in another psychological professional to question you."

"Ok." I said.

No big deal, I'll just tell Lane and it'll be all good.

That means I'll miss Monday though.

Great.

"The only reason I'm calling you while you are at school is because it has to happen today."

_What?_

"Are you serious sir? Today?" I said loudly.

"Yeah. I know, you want to be with your friends. Take it up with your father this weekend. We need you in right away however."

_Too bad I'll be at 'Prome'. It's not like dad will miss me._

"Ok, do I need to change?" I asked.

"Depends on what you are wearing."

"Collared shirt, jeans and tennis shoes."

"It'll do."

"When will this be over sir? I might need to change my plans."

"Around 5:30 to 6."

_Damn._

"Ok. I'll be over soon."

"Don't get pulled over son. If you do, say Judge Daniels called you to court immediately. Should get you out of it."

I laughed. "Thanks sir."

"Anytime."

I pressed the hang up button and looked up to see Sikowitz looking sad.

"Judge called you away?"

"Yes sir." I sighed.

"Damn. I could tell you were happy to be here."

I shrugged. "Can you get Cat out here?"

"Sure."

He raced back inside and I nervously bounced on my feet, waiting for Cat.

Not long after, Cat popped out and closed the door behind her.

"Robbie, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Cat, you aren't gonna like this. But I have to go."

Tears shot right to her eyes and she dove to me.

"Robbie…you just got here!" She cried into my chest.

"I know sweetheart. But my mom got into some trouble and needs me."

"Is it bad?"

"No, just inconvenient." I said reassuring, as Cat clung to me.

"Will you be back to take me to work?"

"No…I can get you though." I sighed. I felt her sob into my chest.

"Ok…you'll pick me up though?" She asked quietly.

"I will."

_Probably with chocolate and flowers this time to say sorry._

"Can we finish the scene?" She whispered, looking around and then pushing me towards the janitor's closet.

I hugged her. "Sorry I have to go. I'll see you at 11:30. Promise."

She hugged me back tight then ran from the room.

Then screamed.

"AAH!"

"Where's Robbie?" Jade asked quietly.

"In there…" Cat said shyly.

_Oh crap! What does she want?_

Oh no.

_Did she hear Cat and I?_

I might be a dead man.

Pray for me.

"Ok, thanks." Jade said.

I moved to escape, but Jade was already in the doorway.

"You guys have a nice chat?" Jade said, closing the door with a snap.

"Yeah…why do you ask?" I said nervously.

"Curious. I want to make sure you don't accidentally hurt her." Jade said non chalantly.

"Hurt her? Why would I hurt Cat?" I asked, shocked.

"Quiet! Because you already have! You and your little girlfriend made her cry according to Tori and Beck.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about Jade! I don't have a girlfriend! Tori and Beck…how would they know anyway?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"The chick in the mall Robbie? Blonde? Holding your hand? Cat told Tori and Beck she saw you two near jet brew last week. Beck and Tori said she cried for 20 minutes. She was so shocked Robbie."

"Wait, she's not my girlfriend Jade. Cassie and I aren't dating. And never will, eww. She does that, the hand holding. I don't like her." I said plainly.

Suddenly, Jade looked furious. "Then Cat cried her eyes out for no reason. She better not be your girlfriend Robbie Shapiro. Because if she is, or if Cat starts crying again, you will pay. You understand?"

"Uhh…yeah?" I said, seeing Jade's murderous look and her scissors, primed to cut me to shreds.

_Cat wouldn't like that._

"Good. Just be careful then. And tell whatever her name is to stop holding your hand. Man up Robbie. Surely you aren't that desperate." She said, exiting and slamming the door.

I walk to my car and start driving over in a daze.

_What just happened?_

Maybe this is just bad timing. Today's the first day I've been back to school in awhile. Since last Wednesday when I tutored Cassie and…

_Cat bailed on me._

She did cry. Because of Cassie.

I never told her. Or anybody. No wonder Jade thinks I'm dating her.

But Cat cried?

_Because of me._

I'm a terrible person.

_But then why did she greet me so happily today! It was the first time I've seen her since then!_

Why are you so confusing Cat?

I pull into the parking lot of the courthouse and enter the atrium to Javy waiting for me.

"Ahh Robbie. They're already in session. No worries. Phone please."

"Sorry Javy, got here as fast as I could." I replied, handing him my phone

"No prob. We need to get going Mr. Robbie."

He quickly escorted me inside, where Judge Daniels was appearing to listen patiently to some understudy of Rat's Eye's.

"Ahh Robbie. Glad you hustled here. Sorry to disrupt your day." He said as I sat down, Mom moved to smile at me, but I simply sat there with a frown.

I'd rather be with Cat, thank you.

"Couldn't be avoided. I understand. You wanted me to testify again?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Yes, Robbie, this is Dr. Sexton. He's over at Orange County." Judge Daniels said, motioning for me to take the stand.

I expected it to be a psychological evaluation and boy was I right on with that one. He asked what my favorite color was, do I have any hobbies, what do I excel in…blah blah blah.

I got off the stand and was released right on time. Unfortunately the Judge held me back to apologize for taking me away from school and my friends, and he is putting Rat's Eye under review for doing this to me and that it wouldn't happen again.

The second I got out of the courtroom, Mom and Dad were…

_Wait, are they talking? Like chit chatting?_

"Ahh Robbie! Sorry about today." Dad said, coming up to me.

I simply frowned at him. I'm not gonna exert the effort to lie about my displeasure.

"It was your lawyer's idea." I simply replied.

Mom suddenly jumped in, to Dad's defense. "Robbie, this was going to come sooner or later. His lawyer just forced you to come in today."

"That doesn't make it any better." I bite back.

Mom quickly looked away.

"Son, you have to understand. I know this is hard on you, but your mother and I both want what is best for you."

"Which means I should be in school."

"With this girl I heard about." He said nonchalantly.

_HE KNOWS?_

Oh hell no.

"How do you know?" I asked, furious and trying to prevent from exploding.

"It doesn't matter, now—"

"It does matter. But you wouldn't know that would you? Who told you?"

"Robbie—"

"I asked for a name. Not my name Dad." I snap at him.

People are staring around us. And I honestly don't care.

_Let them stare._

"I…I told him Robbie. He was just worried about you and wanted to hear something…nice. So I told him about Cat." Mom choked out, sounding like she was about to cry.

Which nearly broke my heart.

"Are you two getting along now or something? Because this would be one hell of a marriage counselor." I bite at her.

I don't know. I'm just so…mad. At both of them. For putting me into this hell, this abyss of lonely and missing school and memories and…

!

"What, we can't just talk for a minute? We were friends long before you were even born ok?" Dad said, starting to get worked up.

"Well, how about trying to fix what you broke? You both shattered everything for me? I've missed so much, in just three weeks! Now I might have to be held back a year for lack of progression, and memories you guys have I won't."

Dad is just gasping and Mom is just listening. With tears falling steadily.

"You sound pretty upset." Dad said quietly.

_I think he knows he's beaten._

"Yeah, I'm tired of all of this. Coming to court, either being interrogated or bored out of my mind! Do you have any idea the damage you've done? Helen is seriously pushing for me to be held back because of this. We knew I would miss, but not this much. And especially you two hating one another! You both say you want what is best with me. Now you Dad, you left without telling me where you were going in case I needed you. And BOTH of you are making this year miserable and I'm start to hate both of you."

They both look speechless. I can feel Judge Daniels waiting for me to wither go too far or finish.

"Oh and dad?" I ask. He looked back to me.

"I'm gonna be gone Saturday night. Just so you know and don't put out an APB for me. So no need to worry about that."

"Where will you be? In case I need to get a hold of you." He added hastily.

"Prom. I'll be at my school's prom."

Dad quickly looked shocked and Mom looked horrified. "Oh Robbie, do you have everything? Blazer, pants, do we need to clean anything—" She said in a rush.

"Mom." I cut her off. "It's already too late. I've taken care of it."

"I think it's time to go son." Judge Daniels said quietly, and he led me out to my car without another word between the two of us.

He knows how frustrated I am. I hate this process. It's a waste of everything.

And it's Mom and dad's fault.

They are the ones who started this whole mess. What on earth would have started them on to this path of getting a divorce? Both of them are perfectly sane, how can you be married for almost 20 years then suddenly hate one another and break up like an atom?

I'm in such a rage I get home and am marching thru the house, changing my clothes and start playing the most violent video game I own before I know what's going on.

I just sit in my room, enjoying the peaceful quiet for once, and not being stared at and psycho analyzed for once and kill people online in my game for hours and hours.

The first time I look up is when a door closes and I see the time is 10:00.

An hour until I get Cat.

_I need to make sure I calm down before I get her. I cannot get mad at her._

Wait…did somebody drop food off?

Because there's a pizza box near the door on the table.

_Hmm._

I open it to see a large pepperoni pizza, obviously just dropped off because it steamed up my glasses.

_I think Mom's back. _

She probably got me dinner.

I briefly consider going downstairs to the master bedroom and talking to her, but I decide not to.

That won't help me cool down.

I slowly devour the pizza over the course of the next hour and set off for the mall around 10:55.

_Remember Robbie. Stay calm. Cat has done nothing wrong. She needs you._

"Knock Knock."

Oops, locked the door.

Unlock.

"Heya Robbie! How are you?" Cat bounced, smiling at me.

The first thing I notice about her is her shoes.

Mud on the bottom.

It rained yesterday, so apparently she had to walk to work.

_Ugh._

"I'm fine Cat, how was work?" I asked.

"Busy, like Friday's usually are. And I got paid so yay!" She smiled as I pulled onto the highway.

"That's always a good day." I replied.

"Yep yep. How did it go with your mom?"

"It went ok. Don't really want to talk about it." I said quietly.

I don't want to bury myself in a lie.

She'd hate me if she ever found out.

"Oh…was it a good day?"

"Yeah, it was good. Glad it's the weekend." I smiled at her.

Her face quickly lit up. "Yay weekend! And Prome!"

"Finally. Thank goodness."

"You're coming right?" Cat asked, looking worried.

"I'm coming whether you want me or not." I joked, causing her to giggle.

"Good. Sorry if I was too clingy today Robbie. I…you…"She trailed off, looking nervous.

"Do you wanna finish that sentence?' I asked.

"I don't know how without it sounding like I'm declaring my love for you." She mumbled.

_What?_

"Ok…" I replied, parking and getting out.

We trudged up to her apartment in silence and she unlocked the door.

"In, in." She ushered me inside, closing the door behind us.

How she comes home to this alone I don't understand. I hate being alone in the dark.

"You ok tonight? Looks like a big storm." I said, as she put her purse down.

"Yeah…I should be fine."

I glance around her living room, where I presume I'll be in 24 or so hours. Couch looks comfy, and a good sized TV.

No PVP or U-Ray player though.

"You want me to bring my U-Ray from home Cat?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Please." She mumbled, looking nervous.

"You ok?" I asked Cat. She looked terrified of me wandering around.

I almost left right then and there.

"Yeah…sorry I don't have much stuff. I had to leave in a hurry. Mom wanted my paycheck."

"Has anybody come by trying to get you to go home?"

"Nu uh. I was thinking about doing something so I can't go back. I don't want to go back Robbie." She mumbled, coming at me for a hug.

Sounds like what Judge Daniels mentioned to me a couple of days ago.

"_You know, children can divorce their parents if they are being negligent. It's called emancipation."_

I didn't really pay much attention because I'm going to live with Mom and that is final.

"Sounds like emancipation." I mumble.

"Huh?"

"Um, I was down at the courthouse today, and I heard someone talking about a child who divorced his parents. Called it emancipation."

"Like the slaves?" Cat looked at me, befuddled.

"Yeah. It's an idea I guess."

"Uh huh." Cat mumbled, hugging me tightly.

After 5 minutes of her holding onto me, she finally let go with a frown.

"I better go. Don't wanna stay too long. Text me if you get scared ok?" I tell he, knowing she hates big storms.

She shook her head at me. "Silly. You are always welcome here. And I will text you." She smiled at me, hugging me one last time.

She walked me to the door and looked miserable.

"Hey Cat? Close your eyes please."

She did exactly as asked and I kissed her softly on the cheek.

As soon as I retreated she opened her eyes and looked shocked.

"Did you…" She almost whispered

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No…thank you. I needed the love."

"Well then. Now that I know that I'll do it again later."

She quickly blushed and giggled. "Ok."

"Later Cat." I hugged her. She seemed to give in and hug me softly.

"Night Robbie. See you tomorrow."


	12. Systems Failure

(A/N: This chapter is definitely a M chapter. I'm putting the disclaimer here. This is a T story but this chap is different. Just thought I'd warn you. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to give me your feedback via review. Thanks everyone.)

Robbie POV

The hustle and bustle of the electronics store makes me basically invisible to everything and everyone.

I might be the only person not moving in this place. I'm trying to pick which U-Ray player I'm buying Cat.

Yeah, that's right. Buying.

She needs more stuff. I will happily assist in any little way I can. I'm also going to buy a few romantic comedies for us to watch.

They're Cat's favorite kind of movie.

But seriously, this place is packed. Granted, it's 5 PM on a Saturday, aka Prome Night but…this has a 'Black Friday' feel to it.

Dad took me to Black Friday last year to get a TV ironically. We got up at 4:30, waited in line for an hour plus, then finally walked out with a 65 inch TV that later got moved downstairs when Dad, on a whim decided to put a Projector and screen in the Theater room instead of the gigantic flat screen.

So the Black Friday TV, as we all know it as, went downstairs to serve as our normal TV, where it stayed until Dad took it with him one day when both Mom and I were gone.

Mom changed the locks the next day.

So we (Mom and I) went out and asked Dad for the TV back. In response he gave us $1500 and said he was keeping the TV, since he bought it. Mom didn't want to push her luck, and we bought a measly 50 inch LCD TV that now is in the living room.

Mom gave me the change afterwards, so I could put the money towards my goal of buying a car, which turned into the Mazda.

Speaking of Mom, I need to talk to her later. I probably shouldn't have yelled at her like I did at the courthouse. She didn't really deserve it. Dad did, I remain firm on that. But Mom has done little to nothing wrong and I do need to apologize.

Even though I still say she shouldn't have told dad about Cat.

If he tries to talk about her I'm going to get up and walk away. He's an "expert" on love for sure.

Pardon the acidic sarcasm.

I'm bitter. And angry.

But god I cannot wait to see Cat.

It didn't hit me until tonight that it's just going to be us. Everyone else we know basically will be at Prome.

So I'll be alone. With Cat. In her apartment. In the dark watching movies.

No distractions, just sappy movies that actually are kinda good, and each other to talk to. I don't know if she has a TV package set up, didn't ask. Her being so nervous when I peeked around yesterday night worries me.

Which makes me think she's not 100% in on this idea.

If it's about not having much stuff, who cares? She's doing an incredible job and should be applauded for getting this far. So what if you have a card table as a dinner table, and don't have stuff like a PVP or U-Ray player? Who gives a damn?

You really don't have to have that stuff. Those are luxuries. I'm more worried about bedding and towels and bills. That kind of stuff.

_Focus Robbie. This isn't your only stop tonight. Cat's ordering Chinese food for us that will arrive at 6._

I have flowers to pick up, and chocolates to buy.

The girl is burning a happy hole right thru my savings.

Thank goodness Cassie sucks at Math. And overpays me.

$300 per session is a bit much. Last time it worked out to be $150 an hour when we met at the mall.

And made Cat cry.

_I need to think of a way to talk to her about that. And why would she be crying about it?_

She doesn't like me. I'm firmly stuck in the Friend Zone. Which makes it borderline stupid to be doing all this for her.

_ROBBIE! F-O-C-U-S._

U-Ray. Right.

"Can I help you sir?" A friendly looking associate asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking for a U-Ray player since my old one just broke. Any recommendations?" I replied.

"That depends on what you want out of it sir."

"Umm…lasts a while. Affordable and looks nice. That's about it."

"Ok…" he said, leading me to a group of players that fit all three categories, then spent 10 minutes going over them in detail.

In the end I walked out with a Ultrasonic U-Ray player. I picked Ultrasonic over the others because that's what I have at home, so I know it will work well.

That's the most important part. It's worthless if it doesn't work.

Traffic is terrible, and I mean it's the stuff of nightmares. It takes me 45 minutes just to grab flowers and the chocolates and 20 more minutes to get to Cat.

Needless to say, I'm late.

I race up the stairs and politely knock on the door, leaving everything in the car, I can't carry it all up and want it to be a surprise.

The door opens to Cat holding a glass and looking relieved. "Hey, there you are! I was getting worried." She hugged me one handed and pushing me inside.

"Sorry, the traffic was murder. Hey, I have some stuff in the car, can I grab it quickly?" I said, lingering by the door.

"Sure. And no need to knock, go ahead and come right in."

"As long as you close your eyes when I close this door." I reply.

Her face lit up. "Another surprise?"

"Oh yeah. Please?" I asked.

Eyes shut.

"Good girl. I'll be right back." I said.

That makes life so much easier. Now I can only make one trip, and hide the stuff easily.

I easily scoop up the flowers, chocolates and U-Ray, which is surprisingly small and trudge back up the stairs. I fight my instinct to knock and just go inside.

"Robbie?" Cat called out, not in the living room anymore.

"I'm here, wait up please!"

"Kay Kay!" She chanted back.

I couldn't stop smiling as I placed the U-Ray and put it by the TV, grabbed the vase and put the flowers inside then added water on the table.

One problem.

I'm now regretting buying the chocolate.

How do I give it to her? It implies romance. I should have gotten cupcakes or something.

_I'm a dummy. A extremely thoughtful dummy._

I settle by placing it on the counter, and then spot the Chinese we ordered, waiting patiently for us next to it.

I brush off my guilt about being late and call out "Cat! I'm ready when you are!"

_Could have worded that better._

A moment later, Cat rushed in, past the little kitchen and immediately overlooked the flowers on the table and U-Ray box.

"What's the—Eeep! Robbie!"

What did she see first?

"They're gorgeous! Oh my gosh…where are you?"

"Kitchen." I poked my head out.

She's looking at the flowers. It's bigger than the other bouquets I got, with a few pink roses.

I couldn't resist. That seems to be our flower.

"Why are you in there?" She asked, looking stunned I'd do this for her.

"Hold on. You'll find out. Look at the TV."

…

"What's the box for?" She asked blankly.

"It's your new U-Ray player." I smile at her.

Her jaw dropped. "Mine? You…you—"

"Bought it for you sweetie. You needed something nice."

She looks overwhelmed that I'd buy her something like that. It's really not much. It's not like a car or something.

"And…last but not least…" I said.

_Might as well give her the chocolate. It would be hard to find a better time to throw it out there. I have the U-Ray and flowers as a cushion for my failure if nothing else._

I whipped out the chocolate and her eyes just widened.

Then she started crying. And didn't say anything.

"Cat?...You ok?"

Nothing. The same look of disbelief.

"Do you not like it?" I sputter.

Oh crap.

_Good going Robbie. You damn idiot. Took it too far._

Way too far by the look on her face.

Damn it!

"I…I love it Robbie. I'm just surprised. That's all. Why…why'd you do all this for me?"

I love you.

That's simple.

"I want you to enjoy your day off and not worry about anything. Ok?"

She turned back around and put the flowers back on the table then reached up and felt her mascara I guess.

It was running. Not that I care.

"I'll be back…sorry." She mumbled, dashing off.

I started pulling the U-Ray out of the box and hooking it up to the TV. I had the sales guy walk me thru it so I don't make a fool of myself.

"Well well, look at you Mr. Mechanical." Cat said stuffily a few minutes later.

I'm surrounded by Styrofoam and wires.

It makes sense to me.

"Haha, thanks."

"No, I mean it. Collared shirt, jeans, stuff all around. You look like you know what you're doing." She backtracked while moving towards me.

"I do know what I'm doing."

"Well, while you are doing that, do you want some food? It came right before you got here and buried me with presents." She smiled at me.

"Sure, that sounds great. Sorry about being late!" I called out as she disappeared into the kitchen.

If Rex was here, he'd be making a horrible sexist joke that might get him kicked out.

Thank goodness he's…

Where is he anyway? I forget where he is. Haven't needed him in awhile. I've been kinda caught up in this divorce/Cat whirlwind.

"No problem! I understand…you spent 35 bucks on chocolate for me!" She yelped.

"Uhh…yeah?"

Silence from the kitchen. Just the sound of plates and silverware.

"Why so expensive?" She finally asked.

"I don't want to give you bad chocolate!" I replied, hooking the TV and U-Ray together.

Done.

"You have to be the nicest boy to ever walk the earth." She said, coming out of the kitchen with two plates, loaded to the absolute brim.

"That's a lot of food." I said, surprised. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Yeah. Sit."

"But—"

"Sit." She ordered, pointing to the chair to her immediate left.

I did as told and sat next to her.

As usual, we ate the first few minutes, and didn't say anything.

"Thanks for all the stuff Robbie."

"Of course Cat. No problem."

"Why did you buy it?"

"I…I got worried about how you got all nervous last night when I checked out your TV. Like you were a little ashamed. So I wanted to try and take your mind off of the pressures tonight and have you enjoy a night off."

She blushed a deep red. "Thanks…I cleaned for you. Thought it would be nice to have everything looking nice."

"It looks great Cat. Nice job." I complimented her in the middle of her bite.

She smiled at me gently. "Sorry there isn't really much. I couldn't get much without Mom noticing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most of this stuff is from my room. Stuff like the PVP player was downstairs and I couldn't steal it. So I don't have some stuff. Sorry."

"Cat…don't say sorry. You don't need a lot of stuff ok? As long as you have what you need. That's what counts. Not this extra stuff." I said reassuringly.

"But it's not nearly as nice as your house."

"Cat. My parents both have a lot of money ok? Most of that stuff is for show anyway. All style, no substance. I'm fine both ways, and I like it here. Don't worry about me not liking it. I love it."

She blushed and stalled by eating more.

"So it doesn't bother you? I thought you'd want that stuff." She asked quietly.

"It's nice to have, sure. But in the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter."

She blushed again. "I guess you're right."

We then ate the rest of our servings in silence. Cat obviously was hungry, as she got two more helpings and I played on my phone.

"Oh yeah, I got movies too. I think you'll like them." I remember, snapping our silence.

"Cool!" She said, as she finally cleared her setting and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help with the dishes." I volunteer, getting up and following her.

"You don't have to." She immediately replied.

"It's fine Cat. I usually do dishes at home. No big deal."

"Then you should go relax."

"No." I simply reply.

She crossed her arms. "Robbie. Why don't you listen to me and relax?"

"Because this is your day off." I answered.

She quickly sighed.

"Fine fine…" She grumbled. Together we had the plates, dishes and water glasses packed away and the dishwasher started in 10 or so minutes.

"Movie?" I asked, leaving it up to her.

She happily nodded and rushed over to the stack of movies.

"How about Sex and the City?"

I didn't buy that one…

"Sure. That was in there?" I asked.

"Uh huh. Why?"

"I…that's not one I bought."

She gave me a weird look. "You don't like Sex and the City?"

"Never watched it."

"But why's it here then?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Wait…did you say you didn't buy it?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah."

"So…you…stole it? On accident?" She asked, looking scared.

"I guess. I didn't even know it was there until you pulled it out."

"Oh. Then you didn't know you did it." She filled in the blanks.

"Uh huh."

"That stinks. We can still watch it right?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep."

She quickly stuck it in and I prepped for my night of awkward moments.

I know Sex and the City is a soap opera. Mom watches them off the DVR. I always decline when she wants me to watch. It's just not my thing.

I expect high drama, yelling…and probably sex in the city.

God, this is gonna be torture.

Cat however, seems perfectly relaxed actually. She just hit the lights and is right next to my left arm.

The first part of the movie isn't so bad. It's actually halfway good, once you get past the dumb premise. It's actually logical.

And things are going great. Cat popped some popcorn and it's in my lap.

She's getting more and more comfortable. At first we were passing it back and forth, but now she's just leaving it with me and grabbing some.

Suddenly she glanced at me and snuggled into my shoulder.

And kept watching the movie.

I'm trying to stay calm, but people are yelling at each other on screen and Cat keeps getting closer to me. She's basically cuddling with me, except her legs are barely touching my jeans.

What makes it harder is that she's wearing shorts that make her legs look amazing. I've always liked when girls wear shorts, but…

Cat wears those shorts extremely well.

_Focus Robbie!_

We stay like that, and it takes like 15 more minutes to remind me that I've snuck my arm behind her and am holding her subconsciously.

I wouldn't do that out of free will. Not that I don't like it…I just don't have the guts to.

Cat suddenly gasped and jumped off my shoulder and scooted away from me quickly. I tried to refocus to the movie, but Cat started glancing at me briefly and started wringing her hands like she's afraid of something.

After about 2 minutes of this, I can't take it anymore.

"You ok?" I asked quietly, causing her to jump.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." She said quickly, looking at me then turning back to the movie.

"Ok…" I drop it, and watch a little more before I notice again she's scooting farther away and looks downright scared.

_Ok, I'm getting to the bottom of this. Now!_

I grab the remote and paused the movie, scene frozen in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey!" She whined.

"What's wrong Cat. Something isn't right. Talk to me." I said, turning to look at her.

"Robbie, I'm fine. Just a awkward part of the movie."

"That's not it. You've been acting odd for about 10 minutes now. Please Cat." I asked, trying to get it out of her nicely.

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why not? Cat, you can tell me anything sweetheart. I'm not going to tell anyone ever. I swear."

"I know that…your…your…girlfriend wouldn't like it." She mumbled, sounding close to bawling at the end.

Girlfriend? What's she—

_Jade! She said Beck and Tori saw me last week at the mall with my 'girlfriend'. Who's actually Cassie!_

"Girlfriend?" I laugh, prompting her to look at me funny. "Cat, I don't have a girlfriend. If I did, I would have told you by now."

"Yeah you do…"

"Wait…is this the chick Jade told me you saw at the mall last week?" I pretended to guess.

Cat quickly looked horrified. "She told you?"

"Yeah, Jade's mad because apparently you saw me and started crying about it. That girl I was with isn't my girlfriend. Good lord no. Eww."

"Why'd she talk to you about it?" Cat yelped, looking very scared.

"She wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you. It was more of a threat than anything. And are you ok? Why would you cry about Cassie? She's from North Ridge, you think I would actually date a North Ridge girl?"

"Cassie?"

"That's the girl you saw with me right?" I asked.

"I dunno…blonde…shorts…holding your HAND!" She said, yelping at the end.

I sighed and ran my hands thru my hair. "Cat…she does that. I don't know why. I tutor her in Math. She's not very smart. But she pays me well, which is why you saw us. I need the money to get gas and spoil you."

"So you aren't going out with anyone?"

"No! Is that why you jumped away from me?" I asked.

She nodded and I saw her blush from the light off the TV. "I accidentally got really close to you and put my head on your shoulder and since I thought you had a girlfriend I knew I should not be so close to a taken boy."

"Ok…why are you so jumpy? Did I do something wrong again?"

"No! No Robbie…you're doing awesome. I'm the problem."

"Why? Did I make you ashamed of me again?" I blurted out, remembering how she said I looked good like it was a dirty little secret.

Tears shot right to her eyes. "Robbie! I'm…I'm not ashamed of you! I…How could you think like that? How could you say that?" She said, as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Oh no.

I wrecked the night.

I'm the biggest idiot ever.

"Cat…it's ok. It's just that when you told me I looked good last week, but said not to tell anyone, like you didn't want everybody to know you liked how the nerd looked.

She suddenly grabbed my shirt and started bawling. "NO! Not at all Robbie! That's not what I meant! I said that so it would stay between us, like something special. Like you Robbie! Not that I'm ashamed of you! I can't stand being without you Robbie! You know that!" She cried out, crying in full force.

Now I am the biggest idiot ever. I completely misread her and have held a grudge against her for a week. All for nothing.

"Cat…I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I was wrong about what you said ok? You are the most special girl in the world to me ok? I will always be here for you."

She quickly crawled into my lap, moving the popcorn and cried into my shirt.

"Please don't Robbie…I need to thank you. Please…I need youuu." She cried, muffled by my shirt.

"I'm not moving." I said firmly.

It took her like five minutes for her to compose herself, and then she dashed off to fix her makeup again.

"Cat! I really don't care!" I called to her running figure.

"I do!"

"Fine! I'm gonna go get a new shirt out of my car!" I said, halfway to the door.

"Huh?" She asked, tissue in one hand and leaning out the door.

_Her mascara is really messed up this time._

"I'm gonna get my bag out of my car and get a new shirt."

"Ok…you can change in here once I'm done if you want."

That'll be nicer than my car.

"Sure." I said, opening the door.

A torrent of water met me.

_Great._

Well, I'm changing anyway, so it won't really hurt.

I unlock my car and curse Compton for not having covered parking, then dashed into the downpour and into my car.

I'm just glad I put in it the back seat instead of the trunk. Then I might as well have swum to my car.

I grabbed my bag and dashed back up to Cat's apartment, not bothering to knock.

Which was a mistake.

"AAH!" Cat screamed and I ducked back outside.

"Robbie?" She called, sounding scared.

"Right outside." I said, waving my hands innocently.

"Oh. Sorry." She mumbled, waving me in.

"Why are you wet?" She immediately asked as I stepped in.

"It's raining."

Boom.

Cat suddenly tensed up and asked "Really?" while poking her head outside.

"Oh wow. You can go ahead and change Robbie. Bathroom is the first door on the left." She said quietly.

I make my way to the bathroom and immediately notice how cozily Cat has everything set up.

Second thing I notice is when I shut the door Cat left a bra hanging on a hook.

_Oh Cat…_

Doing my best not to ogle, I change my shirt from the collared with stripes to a plain red one and get out as soon as I can.

"You know Robbie…I had an umbrella." Cat said with a smirk when I emerged.

"You say this now?" I joke, getting a giggle and smile out of her.

Then a gigantic 'BOOM'!

Cat screamed and scampered over to me, looking scared.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Uh huh. Back to the movie? I promise I won't cry anymore." She said quietly.

"Sure, I don't care if you cry. More chances for me to gush affection on you." I joked, causing her to turn pink.

The movie resumed its mushy nature, and Cat slowly and steadily, just like last time scooted closer and closer until I asked "Do you want in my lap? Cause you can't go much farther."

She simply nodded, moved into my lap and laid her head onto my chest, allowing her sweet smelling hair to basically intoxicate me.

I had absolutely nothing on my mind when another lightning bolt flashed outside.

But then it all went dark.

"Damn it!" Cat yelled.

"What did you say?" I asked, not quite believing my ears.

BOOOOMMMM!

Cat simply shuddered. "Robbie?" She whispered.

"Right here." I said.

She's still in my lap.

"Can you turn on your phone? I want to see you so I know you're here."

I chuckled while fishing my phone out of my pocket and lighting up the screen.

"See? I'm right here, ready and willing to protect you."

She smiled and turned so we were facing one another.

The next few minutes were full of quiet breathing and Cat trying to stay calm as the thunder boomed.

"Robbie?" She whispered.

"Yes Cat?"

"I need to tell you something, and then give you something." She said, immediately blushing.

"Ok. Fire away." I said.

"Ok…you…you're amazing. I really can't thank you enough for how awesome you are and all the help you've given me. I wanna give you something." She said, face illuminated by the light.

"Right now?" I asked, surprised.

"Uh huh. This is as close as we're gonna get to privacy. Can you turn off the light on your phone please and lie down?"

"Ok…" I replied, as she scooted off me and let me lie back and put my phone on the table behind me.

Man it's dark.

"You comfy?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Good." She replied, and I heard her move right before she sat on me, straddling my waist.

Whoa.

_Calm thoughts…your crush is NOT straddling your crotch. She's just trying to pass the time while the power is out._

"You ok?" She whispered, lowering herself so she's lying on top of me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Just wait…I want to be a little intimate for a second."

"Intimate?" I breathed, trying to keep calm.

She is literally on top of me. I can feel her bra and the loops of her shorts.

"Yeah. I know you want to do a little more sometimes…but you over think it and get scared. So…I'm on top of you."

"Why?"

"Shh…just relax. Relax and breathe me in. I know you love my perfume."

"Uhh…"

Apparently I told somebody that I like her perfume? Which is true, I love it. But I never told Cat.

Again, don't have the guts to.

"Beck told me. It's ok Robbie. Please don't freak out ok? I'm not gonna yell at you or tell anyone…just do what you want to me."

_Ok, definitely don't think about that. No…_

She's way too close.

"Why are you doing this Cat?"

"Because, I have wanted to do this for awhile with you and now might be my only chance. Speaking of which, you ready for your gift for being so amazing to me?" She whispered into my ear.

"Sure."

Suddenly she shifted and put her forehead on mine.

"Hi." She smiled.

I can barely see her beautiful face.

"Hey. Your shampoo smells nice." I smile at her, our breaths colliding.

"Thanks. It's strawberry and mango with vanilla."

"Smells delicious."

She giggled and rubbed noses with me.

"What? I thought you'd like to hear in person instead of from Beck again." I joke, but being serious at the same time.

"True…thank you for telling me. I won't freak out if you tell me stuff like that. Promise. I…it's nice to hear that from a boy."

"I'll try. It's harder than you think."

"I know." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck suddenly.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, and I got used to keeping calm with my crush literally using me as a bed.

I didn't even realize that Cat was doing something until she had her lips on mine.

Everything else just vanished. I wanted to kiss back, do something to make her respond. But I…I can't bring myself to risk it all and stand to lose her.

_Oh…my…god._

Cat Valentine is kissing me. Passionately.

I can hear her steady breaths thru her nose as she pulled me deeper.

And then she separated.

…

The only sound I could hear was more thunder and her soft breaths.

"You like it?" She asked.

"I…Uhh…" I sputter.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked, then giggled.

I felt her chest bounce from the giggle, which nearly made me go hard right then and there.

"Yeah. You got my tongue alright." I said, still trying to…wake up? I guess that's it.

I feel like I'm in a daze.

"You ok? You sound funny." She said, reaching…up? She stroked my cheek softly.

As I said, I can barely see her face. And she's totally locked in on me.

"I'm ok. Just surprised that's all."

"That's ok…I did kinda come from nowhere on that one." She admitted.

"I take it that was my gift?"

"Uh huh. Did you like it?" She asked quietly, looking sort of nervous.

"Umm…yeah. I liked it. It was nice."

"Hey."

"Hi." I replied easily, getting a giggle from her again.

"So you liked it huh. You liked it a lot."

"Uh…yeah." I said, unsure how far to go.

I can't creep her out.

"Good. Then you will love this." She said, diving back at me and kissing me again before I could even begin to say 'What?'

I…I can't describe this. She's just kissing me. No provocation. Just…

Suddenly she separated. "Are you going to kiss me back?"

"I…didn't know I was supposed to." I say, foggy.

"You are silly. Let go. Put your arms around me and let yourself enjoy this." She moaned, pulling me back under.

I played along, and immediately regretted not kissing her right away.

I do start to lose myself, telling myself to damn the consequences.

And that's when she got more serious.

She groaned.

Then pawed at my shirt.

My hand jumped from her back to thigh. I quickly move it back.

She smiled, putting her hand behind her back and put my hand right back where it was, then pulled me to her and started French kissing me.

I have never French kissed anybody before, so I just kinda played passive as Cat did all kinds of wonderful stuff.

I don't know how I'm going to be able to not kiss her when we're alone after she has done this.

Then it hit me.

_I'm making out with Cat Valentine._

Wait, is this part of my gift? If so, this is one hell of a gift.

She started groaning more and more and more, even almost making an "OH!" audible before separating me.

Even she was breathing hard now.

"Umm…Cat?" I asked, as she sat up, still straddling me.

"Yeah?" She gasped.

"Was that…part of my gift?"

"No…I just wanted to do it."

"Oh. Did I…mess up?"

"God no Robbie." She moaned, leaning back onto my chest. "I just want more now."

"You serious? Why?" I asked, thrilled, but still curious.

"You can kiss Robbie…do you mind if I…go under your shirt?" She squeaked, putting her head on my left shoulder.

"Like how?"

She slipped her tiny hand under my shirt and put it where my stomach is and started massaging.

"You have some abs Robbie…"

"Not really. They aren't there yet." I sighed, and definitely embarrassed.

"Who cares. I sure don't." She said, and started purring against my neck.

"Cat? If you…would you mind if I do…something?"

"Of course Robbie. Go ahead. You have earned it." She moaned, running her nails across my stomach softly.

I quickly and impulsively kissed her neck, causing her to almost scream out a moan, if that makes sense.

"Oh…my…gosh…" She sighed.

I did it again, but this time she…

She thrusted her hips.

Like we were having sex.

"Don't…I'm not done yet…one more time please." She whispered in my ear, as I felt the tension in her disappear.

I did it again as she requested, and she…

"UHHH…"

I hate to say she humped me, but she did.

"Robbie…" She moaned, forgetting she was just supposed to stick to my stomach and is all the way up my chest.

"Cat…what are we doing sweetheart?"

"I…I'm…hard core making out I guess." She sighed weakly.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Wonderful…amazing. Take off your shirt."

"Ok." I say, obeying immediately.

She basically has a slave for the rest of tonight. If she wants me to go buy her a car, I'd do my damndest.

I am under her control. And relishing every minute.

As soon as I whip my shirt off, Cat…

"What are you doing?" I asked, as she is pulling her shirt over her head, exposing a simple bra.

"I…I don't want to stop Robbie. And I'm not gonna."

"Ok…what does this mean for us?" I ask.

"It means we get to let go a bit and forget the world. Anything else?"

"Uh…is there anything you want me to do?" I asked nervously. I really haven't done this before.

"Yeah. I don't care what you do. You can grab my ass or boobs, or start humping me. Just…don't stop. Whatever you do. Don't stop." She moaned into my ear, kissing it as well.

"How far do you want to go with this?"

"Good question…we can't go all the way…I don't have protection…but other than that I'm fine with whatever you're comfortable with."

"Well, that line is constantly changing. This is my first time really doing something like this." I confessed, feeling myself blush.

"I'm glad I can show you the ropes Robbie…I won't take advantage of you. I love you too much to do that."

"Thanks…I'll try to keep up."

"That won't be a problem." She giggled ecstatically. "And you forgot something."

"Forgot what?" I repeated back. She just gave me a look like '_Robbie…what did I just say?_'

"Oh." I remembered.

Cat smiled and pushed her hair back, apparently waiting for me to say it.

What I've been waiting for since I realized what it meant.

"I love you too."

"Good boy." She said, then basically attacking me with her lips.

It started off semi controlled, with hands staying kind of still and the kisses gentle.

But then Cat apparently got impatient or something happened, because she went after my zipper.

_Oh shit I'm hard._

Oh crap.

And then she started…working me. All while holding my head with the other hand and making out fiercely.

I think I'm gonna die with happiness.

One thing is for sure; both of us are past the point of self control. I accidentally squeezed her butt when she started working on me, and she keeps putting my hand back, having me squeeze and then seductively moaning.

How I've lasted this long…I don't know.

She eventually started to slow down and be kinder with her movements, and then under I adjusted under her weight.

She had occasionally been…grinding me during all this.

But I just did it back. On accident.

I want to…but I cannot just up and start going with her. You have to understand. I'm not that guy.

Suddenly her kisses changed, and her hands left me and went to her shorts.

_Oh god._

"Robbie…I want you. Not all the way…but as far as we can go." She groaned, starting to shimmy out of her pants.

"Here?" I asked. We're still on the couch.

"Uh huh. Here and now."

"Ok…as I said, never done this before." I replied.

"That's ok…I've done it. You'll be fine. Just let it come naturally."

"Ok…" I said, as she stood quickly and took of her pants completely and showing that her bra and underwear match. At least in the dark. "Me too?"

She nodded. "Easier access. It'll be better."

I hopped up too and noticed I had already…lost it. Sort of. It's wet.

"Don't be afraid if I start moaning or something like that. I will hit your leg if I want to stop ok? That's my only sign to stop. Anything else, you keep going. Got it?" She said, as I laid back down.

I nodded, some part of me still in shock. Must be my common sense, because my internal voice is screaming "Screw her! Make her scream your name Robbie! Do it!"

She positioned herself back on top of me and said "We can't kiss while we're going…I'll bite you and I don't wanna do that."

I heard her, but my attention was directed on my stomach, where Cat's underwear is wet.

"Ok…"

She laid her head next to mine and whispered "Sorry…I don't have much self control."

"It's ok…" I replied. "I don't either."

She giggled and kissed my ear.

"Cat?"

"Uh huh?"

"I love you…I really mean that."

She quickly sat up and gave me a deep kiss, grinding me on top of that.

"I love you too. For real. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's ok." I kissed her neck softly.

And she was off, which led me to get going too.

We began kissing, but this time she started grinding me after every kiss. Not easily, but hard. With a lot of friction.

I was worried until she let me go, moaned and said "Robbie…c'mon…"

Then I started matching her grinding. She started quiet, then loud, then quiet again. It's like her volume control got messed up.

But then she started simply going "Ohhhhh….ohhhhh! Harderrrrrrr…"

And being the good guy…I went harder.

And she started humping me and going down as well.

"Oh god…yes!"

Soon she was going "OH!" after every thrust, as I could feel myself starting to come on too, like she was taking me with her.

"Cat…I can't go much longer!"

"Me neither! Finish me!"

She abandoned all pretense and basically jumped on me and grinding me while yelping.

Then I heard an "OH! YES!" and she got warm under me.

Then I lost it, and she collapsed on me, as I instinctively thrusted into her underwear, which felt absolutely soaked and still getting wetter.

We laid there for a minute or two, and then she breathed "Robbie?"

"Yeah Cat…?"

"That…didn't go as I planned."

"Huh?"

_Oh god._

"I…the plan I had in my head was to kiss you twice, and if it went well…kiss you more."

"We didn't exactly go by that game plan…did we?" I joked.

"Oh Robbie…no…thank god we didn't. That was amazing…" She sighed.

"Yeah…you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm great. Cannot be happier. I'm glad we went off the game plan."

"Me too." I said.

"Sorry for springing on you like that. I just couldn't wait."

"No problem…Um Cat?"

"Yeah Robbie?"

"I have to say something."

I felt her nod and lay her chin on my chest.

"I meant what I said when I told you I loved you. I…I've felt it for a couple of months. I just…didn't know how or when to say it." I confessed.

"Robbie…" She said, suddenly sounding close to tears. "I love you too. You cannot be more special and amazing and I'm glad we just did everything we did. I love you so so much I cannot put it into words."

Wait…

_She meant it too?_

I laughed, and moan "Oh my god…you love me too…wow."

"Wow is definitely a word for it." She whispered.

I quickly grabbed her and kissed her deeply, and she happily reciprocated.

After we broke apart she said "I'm gonna go change. I don't want to lie on you all night with my juices on you."

"Your juices?' I ask with a laugh.

"You know…what came out during the heat of everything."

"I know…I was just laughing at you using juices to describe it."

She hopped off me and said "Shit, the lights."

It's totally pitch dark. We forgot about that being so caught up in each other.

"You swear?" I ask.

"Yeah…sorry. Really bad habit." She mumbled. "Wait, why is the box on?"

I look over and see that indeed, the box is on.

"That means—" I say, as Cat stumbled to the light and flicked it on.

The room suddenly lit up, revealing Cat's pink underwear and bra, with ¾ of it a purple color from her…yeah.

"Oh. That makes life simpler." She said, blushing.

"Guess it came on when we were…"

"Busy." She finished for me. "Be right back, I'll change in my room. You can change in the bathroom."

I did just that, and she was waiting for me when I got back out, complete with new pair of pants and shirt.

Cat apparently got a different memo.

She's still in her underwear.

"Uh…did I miss something?" I asked, as Cat looked up at me from the couch.

"No…I just was too worked up to put more clothes on."

"Do I need to change?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She quickly motioned for me to lie back down.

"God no. You mind watching Gossip Girl and cuddling?" She asked.

"No…as long as I get to hold you." I reply.

She smiled and shook her head while shutting off the lights.

"Silly. Cuddling is holding me."

"Oh…see? I told you. Brand new to this." I smile.

She kissed my cheek and contorted her back to me. Which was awkward because I feel like one wrong move and I grind her from behind.

I know she'd hate that.

Luckily I managed to stay calm long enough for us to Cat to watch three episodes of Gossip Girl. She and Tori are always chit chatting about it.

Cat made it better by kissing my occasionally.

Ok, it was more than occasional. We made out during the last one basically.

"I'm gonna have to rewatch that one…I got caught up in a better show." She giggled, much more visible due to the light from the TV.

"Thanks…that's high praise from you."

"Can you stay the night?" She asked. "It's 1:45."

"Yeah…it is Prome night." I joked.

"And we can do Prome night stuff once we get back to my bedroom…" She said, getting to her feet and walking away.

"Wait…are you serious?"

"Follow me and see!" She giggled, and then took off.

Needless to say I was right behind her.


	13. Falling Down On Us Both

Thank the lord court starts early today. Today is gonna be a damn good day.

I roll over, careful to avoid Cat, who's happily hugging me.

"Robbie…" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah baby?"

"You are a good teddy bear." She smiled at me.

"Thanks. You are huggable too."

She giggled and leaned up and kissed me good morning.

_This is amazing. Incredible._

Did I go back to my dad's on Sunday?

No.

Did I text that that I was fine?

Yes.

Am I currently lounging with a mostly naked Cat?

Yes. Yes I am.

And I know you want to know if we had sex…

That's between us. But we definitely did what we did during the blackout Saturday night again.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, tracing circles on my chest.

"5:47."

"Good. Can you take me to school?"

_Again, thank goodness court starts late today._

I can't take Cat to work, but I can take her to school.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. How long will it take for you to get ready?"

"Not long, I'll just shower and do a little makeup. I don't want to do anything special." She said, getting up and stretching.

"Is today a sweats and sweatshirt day?" I asked as she walked to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah!"

Mom texted me too, and said that Dad told her I never came home Sunday, and that was fine, and that she hoped I had a good time.

I'll just leave that one alone. At least for now.

"I'm ready." Cat said, poking her head out. "Just let me blow dry my hair."

Turns out, Mom and Cat are similar in one way.

When they say "I'm ready." They really are not. That just means they are done with the first thing they need to do in order to get ready.

It says something that I barely got Cat to school on time, not due to the traffic, but Cat herself.

Not that the time was wasted. Cat cranked up the radio and crushed basically every song that came on.

My heart sank when I pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot and came to a stop.

"I really don't want to let you go. I hope you now that." I said quietly.

"I know…but you have stuff to do. So I'll see you after work!" Cat smiled at me.

"You're an angel." I smiled.

She quickly kissed me and smiled. "I think you have that wrong. You are the one who took me from miserable daily to ecstatic."

I laughed. "I try."

"You succeed." She smiled, opening the door and leaning on the open window.

"Have a good day ok?" I said, looking up at her.

"I will. Drive safe. See you at 11."

I watched with a heavy heart as she bounced her way thru the front door and disappeared.

_Fun time is over._

I have to race home, change into court clothes and get downtown.

Ugh.

And hope mom isn't home.

The second I can see the driveway my heart sinks like a stone.

_She's home._

Might as well act like nothing's wrong.

"I'm home!" I call out, stepping inside.

"Robbie!" Mom smiles, poking her head out trying to attach a earring.

"Hey mom. Nice to see you!" I said, as she came towards me.

"Nice to see you too baby." She kissed my cheek. "How was Pr—Why are your lips sparkling?"

"Huh?" I ask, as she looked at me closer than gasped and covered her mouth.

"What?"

"That's lip gloss!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah…?"

"You kissed Cat! Oh my gosh!" She squealed, kissing my cheek and looking ecstatic.

"Oh…um, yeah." I say nervously.

I did a lot more, but that's something she will never know.

"Did you go to Prome with her?"

"Yeah mom. I went to Prome with Cat."

"And you…Robbie!" She hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy for you…congratulations…"

"Thanks mom. And by the way…sorry for screaming at you on Friday. You didn't deserve that. I…just—"

"It's fine sweetie. I understand why you were so mad. You miss your friends and school and were nervous about Prome and took it out on us. I completely understand. Don't feel bad."

"Thanks…I need to go get ready."

"Right! I need makeup!"

I involuntarily groan and shake my head.

"What?"

"That's what Cat said this morning."

"Wait…what? Explain!" She said, suddenly not looking happy.

"Oh…um, I took Cat for breakfast, and she did her makeup in the car as I drove her to school."

She quickly perked up again. "You kissed her goodbye?"

"Yeah mom." I say, blushing.

She squealed and hugged me tightly. "My Robbie's such a gentleman!"

"I'm gonna change." I smiled, turning towards my room.

"You do that!"

I dressed as fast as I could and still missed Mom leaving.

She's so happy. I didn't know she was so emotionally invested in my chase for Cat, which certainly appears to be complete.

Now are we official? No. But we are…more than just friends it appears.

I'm not overthinking this. I won't allow it.

I crank up the radio and drown out my thoughts the whole way down to the courthouse.

The usual hubbub in the atrium awaited me, along with Mom and some coffee.

"Should I be surprised or start getting used to it?" I asked her, as she presented it to me.

"How about thankful?" She smiled.

"I'll try."

"Ok sparkles." She smiled.

_Oh lord._

I have a new nickname.

I made sure to wipe the lip gloss off so I would appear normal, since I probably will be testifying again today.

Sigh.

I handed my phone to Javy after texting Cat that I love her and miss her.

_I miss her already._

"All rise…"

I got out my notes, which are quite extensive and flipped the page. Grandma made notes while I was on the stand. Her handwriting is much nicer than mine, and more ornate.

It's very cool.

In a surprising twist, Judge Daniels said most of today's agenda was changed to tomorrow, but since Rat's Eye is a pro at slowdown tactics, that wouldn't be an issue.

Instead of me testifying today, he's saving me for tomorrow as well along with some 'witnesses', which I assume will be friend of Mom and/or Dad's.

Lunch was good, Whichway again. I need something healthy after eating out all weekend with Cat. Speaking of Cat, still no reply from this morning. Weird. She has always replied before. Javy made up for Cat's absence by telling me a hilarious tale of a murder suspect basically going insane a couple years back and confessing to all crimes against him, all because he didn't like mustard on his hot dog.

My stomach hurt all thru the afternoon session, as Javy was up and down the whole time. Something apparently happened next door. He just left, and the judge is scanning my notes. He always gets a kick out of them, or so he says. I'm pretty sure he reads them for fun.

For fun. Now that's funny.

The second I pop out of the courtroom, my mom hugged me tightly.

"Are you eating with me tonight? Or did Cat steal you tonight too?"

"I'm with you. Sorry to disappoint you." I joked, as Javy popped out of a side room with a group behind him.

"I'll see you at home then." She smiled.

"Bye mom." I waved as she exited.

"Robbie, I never asked, good weekend?" Judge Daniels asked, sneaking up behind me as I jumped.

Javy was standing off to the side politely. I think he wants to speak to me.

"Very good sir. How about yours?" I asked.

"Very good. Played some golf, did some lawn work…old people stuff. I'm glad you enjoyed your prom."

"Thank you sir." I smiled.

"Hey Robbie, you have visitors." Javy said behind me.

I turned to see who it was.

And my heart froze over.

_Oh crap._

Beck.

Tori.

Andre

Jade.

All looking very unhappy.

"Thanks Javy." I said, as my heart rate spiked.

_Crap crap crap…_

"Heya Robbie…fancy seeing you here." Jade frowned.

"Hi Jade…what's up?"

"What's up? That's a good question to answer yourself Robbie."

"Nothing…just got out. I'm here for my mom." I answered.

I don't want to tell them anything really. Why do they need to know my personal drama?

Answer: They don't.

"That's what you told Cat isn't it? You're here for your mom?"

"Yeah…where is she?"

"Doesn't matter. We need to talk Robbie." Beck said quietly.

"Ok…what's going on?" I asked.

"First of all, why are you actually here?" Andre asked.

"For my mom. Like I said."

"Robbie…we know that's not true." Beck frowned.

"Oh really. How so?"

"Because Andre got a call on Sunday saying we needed to be here for a day in court." Tori said.

"They called my grandma, who flipped out!" Andre snapped.

"Not just any court." Jade added on.

"Divorce court. We're witnesses somehow." Beck said.

_Shit!_

Rat's Eye pushed Judge Daniels into calling Beck and Andre in!

Oh my god.

They all know.

Which means Cat knows.

That I lied about it. For weeks.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Tori put her hand up.

"Not done yet. You told them almost a month ago that your house was being renovated. I drove by yesterday, and what do you know! No renovations."

"Now what the hell is going on Robbie? Because you've been lying the entire time about being here, and when we told Cat, she ran away crying at lunch!" Beck snapped.

"Guys…I'm sorry ok? My parents are getting divorced. I think I know why you guys got called." I said, referencing Beck and Andre. "My dad's attorney asked where I was the weekend we watched Sunday Night Football at Tori's. I said with you guys, and gave them your names because I was under oath."

"Oath?" Tori hoarsely said.

"You're under oath?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, and I couldn't lie. Sorry about dragging you guys into it. I just thought they would drop it."

"Well you thought wrong!" Andre replied promptly.

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell us? We understand, but…you lied!" Tori said, sounding kind of sympathetic.

"How was I supposed to? And why would it be necessary for you guys to know?" I asked.

"Because we're your friends Robbie. We're here for you. And so we can help out if you get stressed. Beck said.

"I…Look guys, I'm sorry. I messed up. I know. I should have told you guys and been open and honest. And I'm sorry."

"Ok. We get it Robbie. Now, why is Cat so upset? Because she gave me a note to give to you. It says "Don't pick me up."

Oh no…

"That's from her work. She got a job, and I usually take her and pick her up." I answered, about five steps ahead of them.

Cat's furious. Isn't replying to my texts. Doesn't want me to pick her up.

Because I lied.

And we had such a special weekend.

Only for it to blow up in her face the next Monday.

"That's why she was in the mall…when she saw your girlfriend." Tori put the pieces together.

Incorrectly.

"She's not my girlfriend. Her name is Cassie."

"Does Cat know that?" Jade snapped.

"Yes. I told her. Thanks for the heads up by the way." I snapped at her.

I need to call Cat.

NOW.

_Hurry up._

Soon Jade started bickering with Tori and Beck about me knowing about the mall incident.

"I'm gonna go home and call Cat if you don't mind."

"Fine Rob. See you tomorrow." Beck waved me off.

The first thing I did when I got thru the door was call Cat.

It rang a couple of times, then abruptly went to voicemail.

"Hey, it's Cat. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a message and I'll call back! Thanks!" She said in a very peppy voice.

Beep.

"Cat, it's Robbie. Hey, I just talked to Beck and everybody. I need to talk to you ok? Please? I know you're upset. I…I need to talk to you ok Cat? Thanks. Love you. Bye."

I waited about 10 more minutes, then called again. Same thing.

10 more minutes, and a repeat of the first two times.

Soon after that, I got home and ate dinner with Mom. Oven roasted chicken. Delicious.

I didn't eat much because I feel horrible. Literally, sick to my stomach.

I need to talk to Cat.

I excused myself early from dinner and called again.

It went to voicemail after the first ring.

_She's avoiding my call._

It feels like there's a plexiglass wall between us. I can see what she's doing, and she knows wht I'm doing.

But she's not communicating.

I pace around my room, but only after vomiting the contents of dinner into the toilet.

Gives me an excuse for Mom.

Oh god.

Buzz Buzz.

_Please be_—

CAT!

"_Robbie. I need you to listen to me ok? Don't come get me tonight. I need some alone time. We'll talk about this later ok? Not tonight though. And don't worry about me. Focus on you and the court stuff ok? Your mom probably needs you to be strong." –Cat._

…

I toss my phone aside and put my head in my hands.

_What have I done?_

(A/N: SURPRISE! Two chaps, one day! Haha! I did this because I'm leaving for the weekend and I plan on doing the _pivotal _Chapter 14 late tonight and posting tomorrow so it'll settle in over the weekend. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, that really means the word to me. I was unbelievably nervous about it. Honestly, probably more nervous than I should have been. But I'm glad you liked it and hope you enjoyed this one. See you tomorrow! –James)


	14. Game Changed

(A/N: Ok everyone…another M chapter. Not for the reason for Ch. 12. You'll see. But it's necessary. At least I think so, given what transpires. Hope you enjoy, please review, and I'll see you all Monday. -James)

No sleep. At least I feel like I didn't get any.

And I have to testify and listen to Beck and Andre.

Amazing how 24 hours can change things.

I don't have anybody to blame but myself.

I lied, I was the one who thought it a good idea to lie.

Or at least thought it was necessary.

The shower didn't help me wake me up either. I'm like a zombie.

"You ok sweetie?" Mom asked, holding her pearPad and sipping her morning herbal tea.

The smell of the stuff nearly makes me vomit. "I'll be fine. Thanks mom."

I start to make toast, but she jumped in and insisted on making it and having me try to relax.

"Did you sleep ok last night? You look miserable."

"Not really." I groan, as she handed me the toast and orange juice.

"Try to eat something dear. You have to testify today. You'll be fine. You can come home and sleep for a few hours. Maybe Cat can come over and say hi."

Cat.

_I…don't want to think about her._

God I'm so guilty.

I simply nod and manage to get down one piece before I feel queasy again, wash my plate and make it back to my room to change.

I threw it up less than 10 minutes later.

I followed Mom to the courthouse again, this time seeing Beck and Andre's car at the Jet Brew a couple of blocks away.

Things were business as usual in the atrium. About 10 minutes before 8, Judge Daniels introduced himself to Beck and Andre and I assume took them on the same tour he gave me.

Soon after, Javy started allowing people to file in. Grandma and grandpa, Beck's parents, all the lawyers, and finally my parents.

"Robbie, you have to be in the back today. Judge's orders."

I simply nod and sit on Mom's side, farthest from the action and quietly take notes as Rat's Eye does his thing and almost pushes Beck past lunch. It would have worked, except Judge Daniels ordered Beck to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the honest truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I do sir." Beck said robotically.

"Mr. Oliver…you are friends with Robbie Shapiro correct?" Stanton began. Thank god he only gets asked by Mom's side.

"Correct."

"How long have you known him?"

"2 and ½ years." Beck replied.

"Do you think Robbie is a…trustworthy guy?"

"Yes."

"On the night in question, Robbie was supposed to be in custody of his father, but since he was on a date, Robbie has claimed he was with you and Mr. Harris watching football at a…Ms. Tori Vega's house. Is that true."

"Yes."

Suddenly the judge banged his gavel and dismissed for lunch. I was going to go eat by myself but Andre accosted me and steered me towards Beck.

"I don't know how you do it man…that's brutal stuff." Beck clapped my shoulder.

I shrugged. "It's not hard. I just do it."

"You make it look easy for sure." Andre said, as we walked into the sunlight.

"Hotdogs?" Beck asked, as we spotted a stand a block away.

"Sure." Andre nodded.

"I'm down." I replied.

We all were silent as we ordered two each. Beck, New York and Andre Chicago with extra relish. I simply got chili with onions and ketchup.

"How are things on the romance end?" I asked, as we sat down in the little park to eat.

Both of them exchanged a look before Beck spoke up. "Umm…It's ok. Slow and steady. Trying to be her best friend."

I nodded solemnly. "How about you Andre?"

"Same thing man…gotta walk before you run. You know how that goes."

We didn't speak again as we polished off our hotdogs and walked back inside.

Andre's about to testify.

Quick tangent, they are acting odd. Like all this shook their confidence in me. I wish they would speak up and at least tell me that instead of glancing at each other and smoke screening me.

I guess I deserve it though. Looking at the facts. They are better than me.

But we knew that.

Andre's testimony went basically the same as Beck's. Portraying me as a loyal guy and trustworthy friend who watched football at his friend's house when his father went out on a date.

Not looking so hot for dad.

"Will Robbie Shapiro please come to the stand?" Javy called out, and then swore me in.

As seems to be usual, Rat's Eye will get the first crack at me.

"Hello Mr. Shapiro." He began.

"Hello." I sang back.

"Now…the situation with you watching football has been well documented. Have you stayed with your father any other times?"

"Yes sir. Twice."

"Describe those weekends."

"Um…ok, the first weekend we worked on putting paintings up inside his condo. And the second was this last weekend."

"What did you do last weekend?"

"It was Prome." I answer.

"Prome?" Rat's Eye repeats back, clearly asking for more information.

Well, I shouldn't say clearly. I can barely understand the dude.

"My school's prom, except we call it Prome."

"Ok. Who did you go with?"

Another attempt to drag a friend of mine into this.

Except she's not just a friend.

_She's Cat._

"Do I have to answer that your honor? I'd rather not drag another one of my friends out of school." I asked Judge Daniels.

"Mr. Desaye, despite this line of questioning, I strongly recommend you leave whoever he went to Prome with _alone._ Is that understood?" He growled.

I think he knows who it is.

"Crystal. Now who is it Robbie." Rat's Eye replied.

"I was with my friend Cat."

Mom briefly smirked and Dad even looked happy.

"Cat…like a kitten?"

"No, her name is Cat." I snap at him. He briefly looked offended but quickly pressed on.

"And from how I understand it, at a prom you dance around and party and have fun. Is that what you did?"

"…no."

"Why not?"

"I didn't go."

"Why not?" Mom and Dad both yelled simultaneously.

"Because of this stupid trial! I never got to ask her!" I retorted.

The judge banged his gavel and my parents quickly sat down.

I don't like where this is going.

Very dangerous territory.

"Then what did you do this weekend?" Rat's Eye asked.

"I stayed with Cat."

"Where?"

"At her apartment."

I glanced up to see Mom and dad looking upset, but Beck and Andre looked confused.

_They don't know what happened with her._

"And what did you do there?"

"Hung out. Watched movies." I succinctly replied.

"Is that all you did?"

"…"

"Answer the question Mr. Shapiro." Judge Daniels said tersely.

"No."

Please…no more questions.

I'm gonna look horrible. He's boxed me in without me knowing. If I tell what happened, then Mom's whole case built on my trustworthiness will be blown right to hell.

"No what son?" Judge Daniels asked.

"No that's not all we did and no I don't want to answer any more questions sir." I replied.

"Robbie…we need to know what you did." He said kindly.

"It's private sir."

"Nothing is too private for this courtroom. Need I remind you that you are under oath?"

"…so I have to talk?" I ask him.

"Yes son. Unless it incriminates you. Then you can plead the fifth amendment and walk off right now. But if you plead the fifth that means we dig into what happened ourselves. And if you mislead us, you will go down."

SHIT!

I'm screwed.

This is about to get really really ugly.

"Fine. Can I ask that my parents along with Beck and Andre leave the room?"

"NO!" Mom and Dad both shout, hopping up.

"Permission denied. Continue with the questions Mr. Desaye."

Dad looks worried and Mom looks terrified.

_They are NOT gonna like this._

"What did you do Robbie?"

"I stayed with Cat."

"What did you do with Cat?" he pushed. "Other than what you mentioned earlier about the movies."

"I…"

Well, here goes nothing.

_Sorry Cat. Stuff happens when you are on trial._

"I slept with her."

I look down and I hear my mom gasp and something hit the table. Glancing up, my mom is looking at me, hands over her mouth, looking absolutely horrified and borderline disgusted. Dad is holding his head with one hand and steadying himself with the other.

Beck and Andre look shocked. Beck's parents look stunned.

_Oh no._

My grandma…

She's crying into my grandfather's shoulder.

This went from bad to worse in like .2 seconds.

"Elaborate."

"I did what it implies." I say.

My mom screams.

My Dad pops to his feet. "WHAT?"

The judge banged on the gavel. "Continue."

He even looks pale.

"So…are you saying you had sex with…Cat this weekend?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you use protection?"

"Yes sir. I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, yeah you are." Dad snapped.

The judge banged on the gavel. "Quiet Mr. Shapiro. I think we might be close to wrapping this case up."

"Did she give you her consent before you two had sex?"

"Yes."

Do I need to say all the women in the courtroom are crying? Mom, Grandma, Ms. Oliver…

I'm an absolute idiot.

"How old is she?" Judge Daniels asked.

"She's…16."

"And you're 17!" Mom yelped.

"Son…that's rape." Judge Daniels said quietly.

"What? No it's not? I got consent!" I reply, not quite believing what's happening.

"It doesn't matter if she's under 18." Stanton answered, as his assistant is basically propping Mom up.

"That's true." Judge Daniels sighed.

"So…you had sexual relations with this girl when you were supposed to be in your father's custody?" Desaye pushed one last time.

"Yes sir."

Dad suddenly popped up. "Your honor sir?"

"Yes Mr. Shapiro."

"I'd like to drop this case. Right now."

_What? Why?_

"And why is that?" Judge Daniels asked.

"I have no interest in wasting money on someone who raped a girl. I'd like to revoke my right to custody."

More gasps, but they come from his parents and the Oliver's.

"So you want to surrender custody of Mr. Shapiro to his mother. Complete custody."

"Yes sir. And I'd like to invoke the cause of verdict clause to redirect my legal fees." Dad said.

Wait…

If I "raped" Cat, and that's why he's dropping the case and his claim on me because of that…

_I'm on the hook for that money!_

"That causes the charges for both attorneys to be directed at the cause of the mistrial or verdict Mr. Shapiro."

"I'm aware. Do it."

"That'll put your son on the hook for over $100,000 in legal fees today alone." Judge Daniels stated neutrally.

"Don't call him my son."

Judge Daniels looks shocked, but his hands must be tied.

"Fine. This case is decided in favor of the mother by the father's surrender of custodial rights." He read out, but it basically was pointless.

Dad was already basically out the door, Mom right behind him. Grandma and grandpa are already gone, along with the Oliver's.

Beck suddenly raised his hand. "Sir…may we leave?"

"Yeah son…sorry you had to see this." Judge Daniels answered.

"Not your fault sir." Andre answered, as both stood and walked out.

_It's my fault._

It's all my fault.

"Son, follow me. I have to give you the financial documents."

"Do I have to pay them?" I asked.

"Yes. That…that was a horrible thing your father just did to you. He basically ruined you financially forever. And you are seventeen…"

He sounded awed at what just transpired.

I just feel numb.

_I did NOT rape Cat!_

That…it was amazing. Special. Rape is horrible, one of the most disgusting things a man can do to a woman. Cat gave me permission to have sex with her. And I did.

Because I love her.

It just boggles my mind. How something so sacred to me can be so…horrible.

"How much money are we talking about?"

"Million plus. Both of your parents' attorneys are very hard to get to work a case, and charge a lot."

"So…I owe a million plus to two men."

"Their law offices." He said, opening the door. "But basically yes, two men."

"Do they have to be paid off by a certain date?" I asked.

"Usually yes…but this is unlike anything I've ever seen. You don't even have a job…but legally you are now stuck with footing the bill. So I don't honestly know."

Then he dropped the hammer.

"Did she really give you consent son?"

"Yes. I swear sir. I never even meant to have sex when the night began. I never even kissed her. But things got heated and…we had sex."

He sighed and looked ancient. "She's the girl you wanted to date?"

"Yeah."

"Fucking brilliant." He said, pulling out some spreadsheets and detailing how much to which person, highlighting the final totals and making a extra copy.

"Robbie…I wish I could say I'm sorry this happened." He sighed, after handing me the papers.

"I know sir…in the eyes of the law I did this to myself as I understand it." I reply.

"Exactly. Since I am aware of a sexual crime, I have to at least send you to six weeks of counseling that is mandatory, otherwise this comes right back to court."

"If I do it, what happens then?" I ask, afraid to know the answer.

I don't want to be labeled a sexual predator.

That might as well be a passport to Canada.

"That will be the end of it."

"So I won't be a sex offender?"

"No. In trial you probably would be acquitted, so you don't really have to worry about that aspect. I'd worry more about your life Robbie. Things will never be the same."

"I know sir. I have a lot of work to do."

"I hope it was worth it son. Good luck. You know where I am if you need legal advice." He said, escorting me out the door.

Where Javy was waiting for me. The walk to the parking garage was tense and silent. He clearly doesn't trust me anymore.

_He's thinking of his kids._

The door slammed shut behind me violently, and I walk to my car, trying to get the gears in my brain to turn.

_I owe millions of dollars._

_My Dad revoked his rights to me. Probably going to expunge himself off my birth certificate next._

_Six weeks of counseling for "raping" Cat._

Oh my god.

I start my car and pull out onto the 5, but it's jam packed.

Of course, it's 4:30.

_My life is ruined._

What are Beck and Andre thinking?

_I never told them that either._

I wouldn't be surprised if I get banned from the Oliver's after they heard first hand what happened. Beck has a sister. She's 11.

Sweet girl. Very kind.

What…

What about Cat?

_I never asked if I'm allowed to speak to her. Will I get arrested if I try?_

I DIDN'T RAPE Cat! It was sex! I know we were underage, and that's bad, very bad! But…I didn't rape her!

How the hell am I going to pay off my…legal debts? A million plus dollars in legal fees.

Oh my god.

_I'm freaking cooked._

Mom's gonna kill me. She always stressed being a gentleman in everyway.

Sex isn't exactly in that playbook. Maybe on the last page in the fine print.

Maybe.

But I doubt it.

Tori's dad is a police officer…and of course, Beck will tell Tori, who will tell her parents.

Goodbye Vega's.

Jade might be my biggest threat right now. Once she hears I…did that with Cat she might legitimately make an attempt on my life.

_I can't buy a weapon…I have a bulls eye on me now._

Well, I'm home. Might as well go face the music.

Mom's gonna be ballistic.

The moment I opened the door—

"SIT YOUR FUCKING ASS IN THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW DAMN IT!"

"Yes ma'am." I call out, not knowing where she is.

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE IN MY HOUSE YOU ASSHOLE! SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I move over to the individual seat and place my phone on the kitchen counter.

It took about a minute, but she stormed in, hammer in hand and red faced.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU _RAPED _Cat?" She screamed, looking demented.

"Mom, it's not rape! She told me—"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK! In the eyes of the law YOU RAPED HER!"

I keep quiet. I've never seen her like this. She's out of control.

"How could you do this you asshole? WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE SEX WITH Cat AND GET AWAY WITH IT? YOU REALLY ARE LIKE YOUR FATHER! YOU KNOW HOW?"

"No mom."

"ALL YOU DO IS THINK WITH YOUR DICK! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Wow.

She's gone nuts.

_I made her go nuts._

_I deserve this._

I definitely deserve this.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO EVEN HAPPEN, AND LOOK NOW! THE MISTAKE FUCKS UP!"

"Did you just call me a mistake?" I ask, stunned.

Mom…

"SHUT UP! HELL YES YOU ARE A MISTAKE! YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE BORN! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!"

Brilliant.

Another revelation. I'm a mistake. Never meant to happen.

"FUCK YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF ROBBIE! YOU HAVE DISGRACED EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER MET! YOU FUCKING FAILURE!"

"YOUR GRANDPARENTS DON'T WANT TO EVEN BE AROUND YOU ANYMORE YOU MONSTER! YOU DESTROYED WHATEVER TRUST YOU HAD WITH EVERYBODY YOU HAVE EVER MET YOU MONSTER!"

"YOU ARENT MY SON! THIS ISNT WHAT I RAISED! WHAT HAPPENED ROBBIE? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" She shrieked, pulling me off the couch then pushing me back down violently, causing me to whack my head on the table.

Everything briefly went dark, but then the world came back, but not at all in focus.

"YOU HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING RIGHT! I CANNOT BLAME YOUR FATHER FOR NOT WANTING YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU! BUT LOOK, I'M FUCKING STUCK WITH YOU! RAPIST! GIVE ME CAT'S NUMBER!"

"The phone is on the counter." I say quietly. She snatched it up and typed furiously for a moment.

Then she dropped it back on the counter and got right in my face.

"Ok. This is how it's gonna be Robbie Shapiro. You may live here. But everything is mine. All you have is your room and your car. You can get water, but that's it. No food, no drinks. I'll buy you a mini fridge for your room. You can buy your own shit. You will keep this house so clean I can eat off the damn floor. Other than that, stay in your damn room or get out of the house. You are going to stay away from me, and you will get a job within two weeks, or your ass is out on the street. Do you fucking understand me?" She growled, face inches from mine.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now get the fuck away from me." She said.

I walked away quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Robbie! Get back here for a second." She ordered.

I turned around, one foot on the stairs and came back.

"Yes?"

She threw my phone at me. "Get right here." She ordered, pointing to a spot right in front of her.

I did as she said, and she promptly slapped me, rings raking across my face.

"AAH!" I grabbed my cheek, feeling at least one deep cut in my cheek.

Then she kneed me in the crotch.

I fell to the floor, and cried out again.

_Don't respond. You can't do anything. Don't make it worse for yourself._

She quickly took advantage of me being on the ground and stomped on my crotch, heel heading the way.

Can I seriously just die?

_This is too much. Too much pain, too much damage…_

Too much everything.

"Fuck you Robbie. You're a monster. Stay away from me." She howled, tears evident in her tone then ran off.

When I tell you it took like 45 minutes for me to crawl, literally crawl to the freezer, I am not exaggerating.

I don't know how long it took to get up to my room, just that the sun was almost down.

I lie in my bed, seemingly forever, holding ice to myself and cursing myself for not grabbing a painkiller.

This is excruciating. Beyond excruciating.

Then my phone lit up.

"_Robbie. We have to inform everyone about what happened today. We're sorry, but we have to. People should know what occurred and react however. In the meantime, stay away from Cat; otherwise there will be hell to pay." –Beck and Andre._

Great.

Add it to the list of terrible things that have happened today.

_Just one more._

My life is seriously ruined.

Forever.


	15. Your Turn

(A/N: Ok everybody, please listen up. I know most of you are upset about last chapter. But hear me out. This all will be explained and resolved in time. I can't write that chapter and have it fixed in one or two more. This is a long term thing. You need to be patient. The people who red my previous Cabbie stories can attest to this. I almost killed Cat 4/5 times. And it ended happily. Just be patient, keep reading and please keep reviewing. That's what makes this better. Your reviews influenced this chapter and the storyline considerably. I actually was going to go darker, but decided against it. Hope you enjoy. –James)

Well, at least I have my health.

Kinda.

I'm still bruised from Mom's freak out on Tuesday, and incredibly sore.

She's already relenting on her crackdown. Offered me dinner last night. I declined.

I had work.

Which is in the theater district, basically the farthest place from my house and still be in LA. I'm assistant to the director. It's a part time thing, but it's better than being around the house.

I'm starting to hate the place.

I need to go to the doctor for my…you know. In the TMI category it's agonizing to use the bathroom.

Agonizing is a good word to describe what I'm about to go thru.

Back to school.

I had to get called the past two days to schedule my time with a therapist to make sure I don't start raping people left and right, and to ensure I don't contact Cat for a solid month.

I can't really do anything. I cannot approach her and talk to her, send off a text, or even hug her back in the off chance she hugs me.

The only thing I can do is talk back if she tries to speak to me.

Just seeing her will be horrible. She never replied to my text again, and I can't communicate with her for a entire month.

I've already served two days. And I don't know how I am going to survive 31 days of this.

_Robbie. Stop being a damn coward and get inside. Sitting in the parking lot won't help anything._

Yeah. It's 7:20. 10 minutes.

Today is the hardest day.

I just have to keep telling myself this.

I grab my bag and walk inside, purposely avoiding the normal hallways and sneak into my first class with about a minute to spare.

That at least went well. Sitting in the back lets you see all the staring people, but nobody behind you can stare.

A lot of the girls are nervous with me behind them.

Apparently the news got out.

Once the bell rang I stayed behind, absorbing more dirty looks and snuck out of class, still avoiding the main halls like a drug dealer and sneak to second.

Only one more peaceful period. Well…one and a half.

This period and then an advisory period.

Then Sikowitz's.

Going straight from none of them to ALL of them.

That will be a blast.

A couple of people in this class have my number, and I get one or two messages.

One asked how I can live with myself. And gave a glowing recommendation me for to buy a gun that'll fit my mouth.

The other asked if I was alright.

You can guess which one was a girl.

Advisory was really awkward. My usual seat is right in the front, and it was so quickly apparent that _everyone_ knows a little of what happened that Ms. Stephenson replaced calling my name out by giving me the finger and saying "Not here…"

_Let it roll off Robbie. Just let it roll off._

Who cares what they think.

They don't know what happened.

I know something happened because there is a police officer in the halls now. There used to be just a security force.

The guy has his gun out in plain sight.

Not your average security guy.

Thanks to people constantly and purposely slowing me down, I'm late to Sikowitz.

Usually that means I have to do a one minute monologue about a random embarrassing topic.

I have to take a deep breath before walking into class.

The normal head swivel.

Then people quickly looked away.

_Reminds me of 'The Scarlet Letter'. She got shunned by everyone._

Cat was the last one to look away from me. I had only briefly glanced at her before sitting in the far left in the back.

When I looked up after getting my notes she still was looking at me.

_She looks scared. And afraid._

Jade suddenly grabbed her arm and twisted her attention back to Sikowitz, then leaned into her ear and said something that caused her to tense up.

She didn't turn around the rest of the period.

I did get a message.

"_Robbie. Don't get your hopes up about talking to me. Or any of us for that matter right now. But stay away from us at lunch. It even wouldn't be a good idea to go outside for lunch. Stay inside, just don't come out. And stay away. I can't believe you would do that to Cat." –Tori_

I'm hungry too.

Great!

Sikowitz drones on about Eastern Europe for another 30 minutes, then I stay in place while everyone else files out, pretending to look at my phone.

Then a pair of scissors goes right into the middle of the screen. Shattering the glass.

It immediately turns off.

I look up to see nobody else in the room. Even though I know who threw the scissors.

I knew she would be mad.

I'll just get a new phone after lunch and everyone is in class.

Lunch is a silent affair, with me buying a wahoo punch from the vending machines and doing the walk of shame past everybody's lockers, even though nobody's in the hallway but me.

I notice my locker is painted black. With everything on it gone.

Good thing I don't use my locker much.

I sneak out the back way when the lunch bell rings, signaling that people would soon be coming my way and drive out of the parking lot just as the tardy bell rings for afternoon classes.

Traffic wasn't that bad, and I kind of enjoy the simple silence after being the target of so much silent vitriol all throughout the school.

The Pear Store was so much better than school, if only for the fact I spoke for the first time all day. My voice came out hoarse and sounded sad. Not what I was aiming for.

I got a new phone without much trouble surprisingly. They gave me 9 kinds of hell about upgrading to the 4S, but getting a new one?

Sure! What about cases also!

I walk out of there and a realization hit me.

_I really don't want to go back to school and get glared at along with flipped off._

You know what? Screw school.

Mom said I need to get my own food, so I'm gonna go eat.

I go to the mall, the chicken place Cat loves and order the 18 piece with fries and a drink.

I devoured it in about 2.3 seconds.

In the hubbub about school and my phone breaking, I forgot about lunch.

_Wow._

Well. It's 3:00. Might as well get home to clean my room. That's the only thing I haven't cleaned yet.

This time, I crank up the music and cruise home, trying not to think about work later tonight.

Graveyard shift. 11-6. Then I race home, shower and right to school.

Goal # 1 when I get home?

Go to sleep. I'm exhausted.

_Great, Mom's here._

I park in the driveway and purposely walk around and use the front door to get in. The front door is right by the stairs to my room.

I don't want to see her and cause me any more pain.

Strike that, let me rephrase that. I don't want her 'Mistake' to upset her anymore by seeing it.

I quietly sneak inside and am halfway up the stairs before Mom pops out, I assume either after trashing my bedroom or cleaning the spare right next door.

"Hi!" She greeted happily.

I nod and give a small smile as I pass and go right into my room and collapse into bed.

The next thing I know someone is knocking on my door. "Robbie?"

I glance at my clock. 7:30.

Ok.

"Here."

"There's someone here for you!" Mom called thru the door.

"Ok."

I collapse back onto my pillows as footsteps come and go. Before long, I lose track and start wondering if I dreamed Mom saying I had a visitor.

Doesn't seem like her. At least not this version of her. The one hellbent on making me miserable.

Mission Accomplished there.

Knock Knock.

"Robbie? Can I come in?" A familiar voice asks thru the door softly.

_Guess it wasn't a dream after all._

"Sure…" I groan.

I hear the door creak and footsteps as I get up and rub my eyes.

Then the door shut again.

I blink and everything is a rush of colors. No idea who it is.

"I like your room Robbie…" My guest says, looking around, eventually stopping at my desk, glancing at the picture of Cat and I.

_I need to take that down._

"Thanks…" I mumble sleepily.

_Wait…_

You cannot be serious. This HAS to be a dream.

"Cat?"

"Hiya Robbie…I like the picture." She said, turning and smiling at the end.

"Why are you here? I thought…"

"Your mom called me yesterday. Said something about wanting to know what happened with us. So here I am. How are you?"

Absolutely miserable.

"I don't think you want the answer to that. How about you?" I reply, brushing her off.

In response she sat on my bed. "I'm ok. Missing you, but other than that I'm fine."

"Good. Glad to hear it." I say, still trying to wake up.

"I brought you something. You wanna see it?" She perked up, smiling happily at the end.

"Sure. Sorry I'm not awake." I reply.

"It's ok, I think it's cute. Hi Mrs. Shapiro." Cat said happily, walking out of the room.

"Hey sweetheart. Talked to Robbie?"

"Not really, just started. I'm getting his surprise." Cat replied to my mother.

"Ok, sounds good!" Mom replied, entering my room.

"Hey." She said softly, standing by the door.

"Hi. Why is she here?" I bluntly asked.

I don't want her here either. She and Dad are in the same category now.

"She wanted to see you."

"Cat said you called her and wanted to know what happened last weekend Mother."

She obviously wasn't expecting that and sputtered. "Uh…yeah. That too."

I heard the downstairs door open and close.

_That must be Cat._

"Yeah, well that's between you two, and I'd like to speak to her in private." I said simply, trying to get her to leave.

"Oh. Ok. Let me know if you need anything."

I didn't reply as she stood and passed Cat as Cat came towards my bedroom. I closed my eyes as they exchanged greetings and Cat closed my door behind her.

"Ok…you can open your eyes now."

I opened to see a bunch of Red Velvet cupcakes and cookies on a plate.

"Thanks Cat…you didn't have to do this." I reply, instinctively going to hug her, then remember I can't.

I awkwardly stop and sit back down, taking a cookie also.

"I got called to the courthouse after school. They wanted to make sure I was ok with what happened last weekend." Cat said, grabbing a cupcake and pulling up my desk chair.

"What did you say?" I ask quietly, afraid of the answer.

"I told the truth. I wanted to have sex with you. I was practically begging you to."

_She backed me up._

_Wow._

"Did you tell my mother that as well?" I asked.

"Uh huh. She…she's kinda upset about what she said to you. Apparently she flew off the handle and said some stuff she didn't actually mean and shouldn't have said."

"Well, they hurt. They really freaking hurt."

"Like what?" Cat asked quietly, taking my hand.

"She…Let's talk about that later. I need to explain about my parents." I diverted the topic.

She quickly took back her hand but nodded. "Ok."

"Look Cat…I'm really sorry for not telling you. I know it was wrong for me to keep something that big away from you, especially after you gave everything to me last weekend. But I have three reasons why I didn't tell you. I know I should have, but can you just hear me out on why?"

She happily burst into a small smile. "Of course. I still want my piece, but I would like to know why you did what you did."

"Ok. First off, our group kind of has a policy of "Keep private stuff private." We're friends and all, but don't drag your home life to school. Second, why should I tell you when I just figured out you left your house? That was the shock of a lifetime Cat. Did I ever tell you why I was going to your house in the first place?"

She shook her head.

"I was going to ask you to Prome. That's what the flowers were for."

Her jaw dropped. "Robbie…you were gonna ask me to Prome again? After last year's disaster?"

"Yeah, but I quickly found out you couldn't because of you moving."

"You still could have asked." She said simply, taking my hand again.

"But at the time? I was stunned and not thinking "Oh, don't forget to ask Cat to Prome." I was in "Is she ok? Does she need anything?" mode. I still am as a matter of fact."

She smiled and rubbed my hand again. "I'm fine. If I need anything you will be the first person I tell ok? Now tell me your last reason."

"Ok…this one is the one I feel most guilty about. After we…you know…"

She jumped in "Had sex?"

"Uh huh. After that…I wanted to tell you…but the circumstances were so…amazing and I didn't know how to tell you. And I'm really sorry I didn't. I should have just done it wherever."

I took a deep breath and saw Cat had a small frown on her face.

"Does that explain anything?" I asked.

"Yeah…but I still wish you would have told me Robbie. I…" She stopped, grabbing a cupcake and checking the door.

Still closed.

"Continue." I said.

"Ok. Well, here's how I'm thinking. I offered and told you to tell me if anything was wrong Robbie. I specifically asked. And you never told me. I'm not like ashamed of your parents divorcing, that's normal. But I offered and you never spoke up." She said, definitely looking unhappy.

_That's right. She did offer._

I completely forgot about that. I blew her off, choosing to concentrate on her.

"You're right." I say quietly, unable to look at her.

"And you know what that's been doing to my head Robbie? Crazy stuff. But it makes sense. If you lied about something like your parents, what were you lying about? Were you telling me the truth when you said you loved me? Stuff like that."

I literally felt the air come right out of my lungs.

"Cat, of course I love you. I meant every word I said. From the bottom of my heart, I swear."

"How can I believe that Robbie? You lied to me! We had sex, you slept with me twice! I…I just don't know. I just think that we need to pretend like this never happened." She said, looking me right in the face.

"What? Like…?"

"I just think that we need to take a few steps back and pretend like the last month didn't happen. We're just friends, never kissed, never had sex…any of it."

"Cat…" I say softly.

She's breaking my heart.

"Are you serious? Because this…I'm not lying. I really do love you." I say, desperate for her to calm down.

"But Robbie!" She howls. "You lied to me! How can I trust you? After what we did? I trusted you completely and I had Beck, Tori and Andre blindside me on Monday that you were hiding stuff. I can't Robbie. In my eyes, last weekend didn't happen. It was a dream ok?"

"I…ok." I say, completely defeated.

I just want to cry into my pillow.

She didn't just break my heart. She blew it up with dynamite.

Obliterated.

"Was school ok? Jade told basically everyone what Beck and Andre told the group." She quickly changed topics, like it was the weather or something.

It was only my heart. No big loss there.

"Miserable." I spit out. "What did Beck and Andre say?"

"That you raped me over Prome. Which isn't true."

"You told them that right?" I interrupt.

"Yes Robbie, I did. They didn't really buy it though. The guys don't want you around for a bit, they're convinced I'm not thinking right. Tori, she's afraid of you in a way."

"That's not really surprising. Since Beck said I raped you and she's a attractive girl. I can understand why she'd be worried." I concede, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Jade…you might wanna stay away from her. Did you see her failed trap today?"

"No, but Tori did text me and say that it was a bad idea for me to come outside to eat." I reply, taking a bite of my cookie and immediately regretting it because my mouth is completely dry.

"It was. Jade had a combination of egg yolks and glass shards primed to dump on you, but you never came, so she dumped it on Sinjin." She said, finishing it with a giggle.

I cringed. Poor Sinjin.

"But anyway…your mom said that court didn't go so well?"

_She wants me to talk about my issues, right after busting my heart?_

No thanks, I'll pass. It'll just make it harder to try and move on.

"I don't want to talk about it. If you must know, take it up with my mother." I reply coldly, throwing away part of my cookie.

I see her briefly look hurt before replying "But she didn't want to tell me and said to ask you."

"Cat. Just ask her again please."

"Ok…do you think you can pick me up at work again tomorrow?" She bounced.

"Cat…I can't. I've got work, and I'm supposed to avoid you anyway."

"Wait…what?" She asked, looked shocked.

"I got a job, and the courts ordered me to not contact you for a month. In any way. The only way we could communicate was just like this. You coming to me in person."

"So…you can't pick me up for a entire month? Or text or just say hi? Nothing?"

"Yeah."

"That's not fair! And who's gonna get me to work and stuff?"

"I don't know? Jade maybe? She has a car. Tori and Trina? Even Beck has a car." I threw out there.

Surely they found out her situation.

_Probably one more way they are mad at me._

"They don't know Robbie…are you sure you can't do it?"

"I can't Cat. If I try and get caught, I'll get thrown in juvie. And do me a favor and tell them. They deserve to know Cat. They will be able to help you ok?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Ok."

"See you later Cat."

"Ok. Bye Robbie. I'll be sure to stop bye later." She said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Ok." I say to the closed door.

I check the clock.

9:21.

I think I'll go ahead and get to work early. Good impression. Plus I really don't want to be here anymore.

Better to be busy and heartbroken then dwelling on it.


	16. Clarification

Cat POV

He just looks so defeated. Worn down. Tired of this stuff.

_Poor Robbie._

It was really nice to see him on Friday. I missed him. But he wasn't the same.

His mom seemed to believe the fact that we slept together pretty easily. She said he was clearly in love with me.

But it looks like he's a pathological liar. I can't take that on. I need stability.

He looked ready to cry after I said we needed to pretend Prome weekend never happened.

This entire situation seems horrible for him. His mom showed me the court transcripts online Sunday, after I came back to see if I could cheer him up, only to find out he was working.

From the transcripts…it just looks like it all fell apart. That lawyer his father had…I forget his name, but he asked just the wrong questions, and Robbie couldn't lie because he was under oath.

His mom still didn't tell me what she said to Robbie when he got home, just that she started to cry and wiped her eyes.

It must be horrible. Absolutely terrible what she told him, especially after his father…

I cannot believe what his father did.

The first thing that springs to my mind is _"He ruined Robbie's life."_

That might be a bit obsessive, but…what 17 year old kid has a million plus dollars in debt, simply because their parents didn't want to pay his legal bills.

I looked at all the manuscripts, not just the ones for last Monday. It sure seems to me like Robbie's father feels like Robbie believes he feels. He doesn't really want Robbie. Which is terrible and ought to be punishable by getting shot.

_That's what Daddy did with me. He just left. Left me to struggle and be miserable._

But I got out. And for all I care, he can get shot too.

_Poor Robbie._

Now he's lost his dad, might feel like he lost his Mom too, along with his closest friends turning their backs on him thanks to Jade's persuasive plan to make him an outcast similar to Sinjin.

And I know he thinks he lost me. He hasn't…but I just can't stick with him after he lied so many times about so much.

I just don't truly believe he loves me.

Doesn't mean I can't feel bad for him. I feel horrible. One of his parents basically disowned him. And the way he talked about what his mother said…it sounded like she equaled it.

But I can't think about that now. I need to tell the others about me moving out of my house. I asked to meet everyone at Tori's after school. I have to get to work at 6, so this shouldn't interfere.

Robbie left me money for dinner again. I found an envelope with $20 inside in my locker. I don't know how he got in, but nothing was gone, just an envelope on to of my binders.

He really shouldn't do that. He is the one with the massive debts to pay off.

I swear, if I see his father I'm going to slap him. How could he do such a terrible thing? To such a nice guy?

I politely knock on Tori's door and hear footsteps, then Tori's perfect appearance greeted me.

"Cat! Hi!"

"Hi Tori!" I said, bouncing into her living room.

Everyone is here already.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hey Cat." Beck smiled. Jade pretended not to hear me. Andre waved. He's eating ice cream at the kitchen table.

"So what's up? Why'd you want to talk to us?" Tori asked, smiling at me.

"I um…need to talk to you guys about something."

"Is it about Robbie?" Jade said harshly.

"Kind of." I said.

"Ok…" Beck said, giving me a weird look.

Everyone looks confused.

"I um…moved." I say quietly.

"Moved? Where?" Tori asked.

"My own apartment."

"Why? What happened?" Jade asked, sounding concerned. She's always kind of protected me since she stopped bullying me in elementary school. Now she's kind of like a older sister.

Even though I'm actually older than her.

He he. So ironic.

"Umm…I left home." I say quietly, not able to look at any of them.

This was so much easier with Robbie.

"What?" Jade said, sounding shocked. I can hear Andre stand up.

I'm still not looking up.

"Cat, what happened? Why did you move out? And when?" Tori asked gently.

"About a month ago…after daddy left."

"What do you mean left?" Beck asked.

"He left home. Mom said he wasn't coming back again."

I briefly look up to everybody looking shocked. Tori's mouth is half open.

"So…he just left you and your brother with your mom?" Andre asked, looking for clarification.

"But your mom is a mess! Your dad was the glue that kept everything together!" Jade cried out, hopping right to my side.

I just nod as Jade hugged me softly.

"Did you leave home because of your mom?" Tori asked, still sounding like she was putting the pieces together.

I nod again.

"Cat…is this why you have been so on edge?"

"Kinda…I guess. I don't know." I mumble, not liking all these questions.

Robbie took me for food. His way was better.

"Do you need anything? Are you ok?" Andre asked.

"I'm ok…I just need a way to get to work. That's mainly why I'm telling you guys, other than keeping you in the loop."

"Hold on. Is that how Robbie fits in? He was your ride?" Jade asked.

I nod.

"Did he know what happened?" Tori asked.

"Uh huh. He…he found out a few weeks ago. He went to my mom's house to ask me to Prome, she said I had left and he…just found out."

"Cat…and he betrayed you last weekend. Didn't he?" Tori said quietly.

"NO!" I shout, hopping to my feet and regaining my voice. "I wanted that! Won't you guys understand?" I yell, as everyone jumped back in shock.

"Not really, since he did lie to everyone, including you about what he was missing school for. I find it hard to believe his motives." Tori frowned.

"Well he helped me when I needed him! He's the only reason I even told you! And now since he can't contact me for a month I came by to see if you guys would help me."

"Of course we'll help Cat…but why can't he contact you?"

"The stupid court! They believe us, but they still want him to stay away from me."

"Makes sense." Tori said quietly.

"SHUT UP Tori! You don't know anything! I do! I asked his mother! His life got wrecked! No thanks to you guys either! He's all alone!"

"What?" Andre and Beck said at the same time.

"Explain please?" Jade asked.

"No! If you want to know what happened, go ask his mom. She'll tell you almost everything."

"What is she holding back?" Beck asked, looked confused as Jade pulled out her phone.

I know Jade has met Robbie's mom before. Jade's actually pretty good with parents.

"I don't know. Something she said to Robbie when he got back from the court last Monday. She just seems to regret it really bad but I don't know what she actually said."

"Where is Robbie? Can he tell us?" Tori asked.

"Why should he tell you? You guys outcasted him! Especially you Jade! I just know he got a job for some reason!"

The debt from the legal bills.

"So he's at work? And you don't know why?" Beck asked.

"I know, but the reason isn't all that clear. But I'm not saying anything."

"Have you talked to him?" Jade asked.

"A little. I…told him to back off a bit. Give us some space."

"So you guys can remain friends." Andre presumed.

"Sounds like you regret sleeping with him." Tori surmised.

"SHUT UP Tori! Geez! You're such a know it all sometimes! Can someone take me to work please?"

Jade quickly popped up and said "I'll drive. Let's go."

I let out a frustrated growl and stormed out.

_She makes me so mad! This isn't his fault! He didn't freaking rape me! I wanted to have sex with him!_

"Is it ok with you if we contact Robbie?" Beck asked.

"Sure, why not? Maybe you can be a little nicer and understand his situation." I reply, as Jade closed the door behind me.

I followed her to her car and hopped in the passenger's seat

"Hey, I'm sorry for what happened with your dad. It sounds awful. Can I see your place later?" Jade said softly as she started the engine.

"Sure. Do you think you can pick me up about 11?" I asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Where do you work?"

"In the mall. I work a register at a store."

"Can I know what store?" She asked.

"You wouldn't know it."

"Ok…you ok about Robbie? You got kind of fired up back there."

"I don't know…he's just getting a bad deal and I'm not helping things. But you guys should at least try to understand what happened with the divorce thing. His life…"

I can't finish. I want to say it got blown apart, but I don't know everything.

"What about you guys?" She asked, pulling into the mall parking lot.

"We'll be ok. It just needs time. He needs me, so I'm going to be there for him."

"So you're sticking by what you said about what happened last weekend?" She questioned.

"Uh huh. It's the truth. And I don't regret doing it. If that's not good enough for you, ask Robbie's mom for the court transcripts. That'll tell you all you need to know. He didn't lie on the stand."

"Beck and Andre said he told to lawyer he had sex with you and slept with you and that you gave consent."

"Which is what happened."

"If you don't mind me asking…how many times did you guys…go at it? Just once I hope?"

"I don't want to answer that. But this isn't his fault. You guys really shouldn't be mad at him."

She shrugged. "Maybe, We just care about you, and were shocked when we found out you guys had sex and didn't say anything. It sounds like rape to me."

"It wasn't Jade. If it was would I have seen him last Friday? No."

She sighed and looked tired. "Ok. I'll pick you up at 11 ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Jadey. I really appreciate it." I smiled at her.

"Hey, anytime ok? I'll get on the horn and get down to the facts of what happened ok?"

I nod and wave. She then drove off.

It would be basically impossible for them to see the facts and remain mad at him. He…he just did what he claims he wanted to do because he loves me.

I want him to love me. Being loved by Robbie would be amazing. But after everything…it doesn't feel right.

So I guess being friends will have to be good enough for now.


	17. Puzzle Pieces

The silence is kind of nice. But it's too quiet in the same way. I'm so used to being ignored or cast off. Not being hated or disliked.

That's new to me. And I don't like it.

I try to be nice and kind to everyone. Whoever, even if it is Sinjin.

And what do I get in return?

The very first time I mess up, they oust me.

Granted…I had sex with someone under the age…but she agreed to it.

They refuse to see it thru my eyes. I'm not at fault. I love Cat. LOVE her.

This wasn't done out of greed or a personality flaw, as some people have told me.

It was love. At least I think it was.

_Some friends._

I'm trying not to doubt myself. But we're now in week three of my code of silence to Cat. She stopped by a day or two ago while I was asleep and prepping for another Graveyard shift that night. Apparently Cat talked to Mom for a bit dropped off some cookies in my room then Jade picked her up for work.

No idea where she picked her up. Mom just said Cat told her Jade was picking her up.

Glad she told the others what was going on. Or at least Jade. Less I have to worry about.

Speaking of Jade, Cat mentioned she was the one behind all of this madness and ostracizing?

Screw her.

I'm just glad to be done with school for the day. Just got out of theater rehearsal and I have this week off thanks to a break in schedules downtown. Working downtown has really helped me at school work the soundboards and stuff. I'm pretty sure he feels threatened by me now. I've definitely gotten better and know a few more things than he does.

He probably doesn't want to lose the title of Head Nerd.

I wouldn't mind it all that much. It'd be better than my current title I'm wearing.

Just because I have the week off doesn't mean I'm not working though. Filling in and producing at a radio station downtown starting at 8. Gets me some more money, which I'm putting 95% into an account that the law firms are draining on a weekly basis. They even offered me some payment plans that would let me save more. I declined for now. Work keeps me busy and the longer I keep working like this, the better deal I'll get.

So I'll keep working.

I have Cassie anyway. She still is overpaying and winter finals are coming up, which means I'll get more cash for the holidays to spend personally. She pays in cash usually so I can just put the money in my personal account.

Right now I'm just waiting around for 7:00 to come. I'll eat after work around midnight, get back here and sleep until school.

I feel dead tired. But I have to keep going.

So I keep going.

Knock knock.

"Robbie? It's me."

"Who's me?" I call back to the door.

"Your mom." She said quietly.

"It's open." I reply.

She opened the door and shut it quietly behind her.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Ok."

I don't care how she is.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Go ahead." I reply.

"Great." She said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I'm lying down, but moved my legs for her. I'm not going to be rude, but I still don't really want her around.

"So umm…you ok? You haven't been around much."

"Just working. Paying off my debts. And school stuff. That's really it. Enough to keep me busy."

And cleaning your house. As instructed. She didn't pay the maid last week after I cleaned the house. Said there wasn't anything for her to do.

The lady wasn't happy.

"So you're ok?" She asked tentatively.

"No, but that's whatever. I can deal with it." I reply, keeping my voice emotionless.

"No it's not Robbie. I'm your mom. I'm supposed to be there for you to rely on and fix problems."

"Well, you don't need to do that. I'm fine. Plus, no need to help your mistake. It's illogical."

I hear her swallow and sniffle before saying "I…I need to talk to you about that Robbie."

"A little late isn't it?" I retort, unable to stop the vitriol.

"Uhm…yeah. But it's better than never." She said quietly.

"Go ahead." I tell her.

"Umm…ok. I shouldn't have screamed at you. It was too soon after the trial ended and I was shocked and furious that you apparently raped Cat—"

"Mom! I did not rape Cat ok?" I snap angrily.

"I know that now! I talked to Cat about it in person." She yelped.

"That's what she told me."

"Ok…but I thought you had raped her and caused yourself all this damage and lied to me and…I lost control Robbie. I'm so so sorry Robbie. You didn't deserve any of it…" She started to cry.

I would feel bad, but my heart is stone.

"Ok." I simply reply.

"You aren't a mistake Robbie. Not at all. You're a blessing and a angel and I don't know what I would do without you."

Whatever.

She wants me to let her back in.

I call bullshit.

"What did you mean when you said I was a mistake?" I ask quietly.

"Robbie, you aren't a mistake. I was too worked up and upset—"

"Mom. Answer my question." I snap at her, silencing her immediately.

She sniffled. "Umm…well, when you were born…your father and I didn't plan on having kids. I'm not supposed to. I got sick in college and my tubes got fried. The doctor thought I was infertile. So your father and I had sex whenever, since we knew I couldn't have kids. We talked about adoption. Until I felt funny and went to the doctor and found out you had defied the odds and I was pregnant. You're a miracle Robbie. You weren't supposed to happen. But you did. And we're all better for it."

"Dad doesn't seem to feel the same."

Great. I literally was supposed to be impossible. And now since I'm here, all this crap happens to me.

Thanks God. Really appreciate it.

"Your father loves you Robbie. He just doesn't know the facts." Mom said softly, stroking my cheek. I glanced at her, wanting her to remove her hand.

She got the message.

"He doesn't really want to I bet. He's perfectly happy with having a rapist son he doesn't have any ties to. Asshole."

"Robbie." She replied. She hates it when I swear.

"It's true. And how are you any different Mom? Really. You threatened to kick me out, told me to clean the house and not to touch any of "your" stuff after you found out. You basically disowned me, the only reason you didn't was because you just got custody of me. It'd look bad if you went back and ditched me too."

"Robbie, that's not true. I want to take back what I said ok? How about things can go back to how they were? Because I do love you Robbie. I'd even like to help out with the legal bills. You can't handle all that yourself."

"Yes I can Mom. Plus what are you gonna do? You need to save for retirement. This market is bad anyway, it's not like you are making as much as you used to. We don't have much wiggle room, and I don't want you to sacrifice that for me. I'll be fine."

"But Robbie—"

"No Mom. I'm going to keep working like I am. The faster I pay this off the faster I can begin to live a life I want to live. I'd just be hurting myself."

She looks like she wants to retort, but doesn't want to upset me further. "Umm…ok. I saw this on the table the other day."

She handed me a printout about Emancipation.

It doesn't seem so bad to me. Live on my own, divorced from my mom since my dad now technically isn't my dad anymore? It's basically what I'm doing now, but with none of the awkward exchanges like this one.

"So?"

"Robbie, I know you're mad ok? But that's not the answer. It really isn't baby. Please listen to me."

"Why."

Again, can't hold back my anger.

"Because…I do love you ok? You have a stable life here. Food, a car, school…please don't sacrifice that just to get away and do it yourself ok? Cat is doing it only with a lot of help."

"Leave Cat out of this Mom. You don't know _anything_ about that ok?" I snap, pulling myself up and looking her right in the face.

Cat's a touchy subject as it is.

Add my mother, who screamed that I was a rapist failure that she hated?

Her opinion is trash on the subject. Just like Dad's.

"I do know Robbie. She told me what happened. It's horrible. Her father left home and she hates her mom so she left. I told her she's always welcome here if she needs a place to stay."

"Mom. You say you know but you don't ok? Just drop it before you dig your hole deeper." I snap, dropping back onto the pillow.

She looks on the verge of a meltdown.

Ding dong…

_That's the doorbell._

"I'll get it. Please reconsider what I said Robbie? Ok? Please?" She said, standing and moving to the door.

"Ok." I say.

Her arrow aimed at my heart bounced off.

She didn't know my heart's basically stone.

If that makes me heartless…ok. She, Dad and Cat did this.

They'll have to live with the consequences.

Well…maybe just Mom. Dad and Cat are remorseless. Cat just wants to be friends, but I can't talk to her for another week.

She'll be in for a rude surprise when she finds out how busy I suddenly am. This is the first real time mom has had to talk to me in three weeks.

Probably why she talked to me now.

_Those voices sound familiar downstairs. _

I wonder who it is.

_Oh who gives a flying fuck? I don't._

Just 6:40. So close to getting out of here.

I get up and move around the room, which is newly decorated.

Gone is Cat's pic. I still have the digital copy. Along with the ones we took at her apartment that I came straight from court she emailed last week for some reason.

I also repainted. Went from nothing to a dark blue.

So really, nothing is up. Probably won't put much up either.

_Isn't much to put up._

6:55. Time to go to my—

Knock Knock.

"Just a second!" I yell, moving to the door.

I open the door to Tori smiling happily. "Hey!"

"I don't have time. I have to go to work. So whatever it is, you can ask my mom ok?" I say, blowing right by her and straight downstairs.

She however was undeterred. "But Robbie, we need to talk to you."

"We? Who's we? You and my mother? Thanks, I'll pass." I said acidically, turning the corner on the stairs.

Jade.

Andre and Beck.

Andre turned around. "Hey man. Got a second?"

"Nope, gotta go to work." I reply bluntly, opening the front door and ducking out of it before they can follow even though my car is in the driveway.

It's not a long walk.

I look back and see everyone looking at me, looking surprised.

I don't get the big deal.

Spares me the pain of dealing with more "Take me back!" or "What the hell did you do to Cat?" conversations.

I've had too much of those already for a lifetime.

The longer I keep busy and let things settle down the easier this will be.

Eventually, they'll be a memory.

Cat, Tori, Beck, Andre and Jade.

They'll all be just a memory.

I just have to wait until that time comes. Then I'll get to be happy again.

When I'm not thinking about any of them.

Tori POV

"He blew right past us. Right past us." Beck said, sounding amazed.

_Oh yeah he did._

"Didn't even want to talk to us." Andre said quietly.

Robbie's mom looks upset.

"You ok Ms. Shapiro?" I ask kindly. This has to be hard on her.

Whatever she told Robbie must really be tearing her up now.

"I'm fine…you're Tori aren't you?" She asked quietly, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. Robbie mentioned me?" I say.

_That's sweet of him._

"Yeah, he said he tutored you for something." She replied.

That's odd. I don't need tutoring. I get A's.

"Robbie didn't tutor me Ms. Shapiro. Did he tutor anybody else?"

"He mentioned Cat, but I'm not sure about that."

The second she finished Beck and Jade both said "Cat!..."

"I bet he was seeing her and that was his reason to get out of the house." Jade surmised.

Mrs. Shapiro shrugged.

_Must be just another lie._

We're here to get down to what happened in court from the manuscripts, and to see if we can see what she said to Robbie.

It looks like we might have jumped the gun way too much on this one and freaked out when we didn't need to.

I admit I'm fighting myself on this one. It looks bad. But even Robbie deserves the benefit of the doubt, which is why we're here.

"Mrs. Shapiro…sorry we didn't explain why we came. Apparently you told Cat a way to see the manuscripts, and that cleared things up for her? We'd like to see if it'll help us." I asked kindly.

"Why would you kids need it?" She immediately replied.

"Umm…" I sputter.

"We think we jumped the gun with this whole thing." Beck said.

"But you were there. You're Beck Oliver."

"Yes ma'am. But we didn't have all the facts it looks like and we might have messed up." He succinctly replied.

She looked conflicted. "I'll show you guys I guess. You are his friends."

"Thank you Mrs. Shapiro." I piped up, and the others quietly said the same.

"No problem…I'll just print two copies up, just a second."

WE sat back in the living room as Mrs. Shapiro clicked around and soon, the sounds of printing met our ears.

She came back with two thick stacks of paper. "Here you go."

She handed one to me and one to Beck.

"They're so thick!" I replied.

"It's a lot of testimony." She said.

"One day?"

"Uh huh. One day." She nodded, as Beck gave his copy to Andre and sidled over to me and read over my shoulder.

(A/N: I'm going to try a different font on this part. If it doesn't work I'll delete this note. But it's worth a shot.)

Deposition for Shapiro/Shapiro Divorce Case

Monday 10/11

1200 PST: (Officer Arciniega swears in Beckett Oliver)

Stanton: "Mr. Oliver, you are friends with Robbie Shapiro correct?"

Oliver: "Correct."

Stanton: "How long have you known him?"

Oliver: "2 and ½ years."

Stanton: "Do you think Robbie is a trustworthy guy?"

Oliver: "Yes."

Stanton: "On the night in question, Robbie was supposed to be in custody of his father, but since he was on a date, Robbie has claimed he was with you and Mr. Harris watching football at a Ms. Tori Vega's house. Is that true?"

Oliver: "Yes."

1230 PST: Judge Stevens bangs gavel and dismisses for lunch. Court back in session at 1330 PST.

1330 PST: Judge Stevens calls court back into session. Beckett Oliver still on the stand.

Stanton: "Mr. Oliver. Have you ever heard Mr. Shapiro speak of his parents?"

Oliver: "Yes."

Stanton: "Do you recall any details about how he feels about his parents?"

Oliver: "No. I really wasn't paying any attention."

Stanton: "And why is that? He's your friend."

Oliver: "True sir. But we usually don't talk about our homes lives and like to keep it that way. So if he did I blocked him out."

Stanton: "Does this happen often?"

Oliver: "What do you mean?"

Stanton: "You ignoring Mr. Shapiro on purpose because you don't care about what he has to say."

Oliver: "Um, yes sir. It does."

Stanton: "Thank you Mr. Oliver."

1410 PST: (Beckett Oliver steps off the stand. Officer Arciniega swears in Andre Harris.)

Stanton: "Mr. Harris, you are friends with Robbie Shapiro correct?"

Harris: "Yes sir. Robbie's a close friend of mine."

Stanton: "How long have you known him?"

Harris: "Around 2 years. Beck met him before I did."

Stanton: "Do you think Robbie is a trustworthy guy?"

Harris: "Yeah, Robbie is a trustworthy guy. He's kept secrets for everybody. He's a chill dude."

Stanton: "What do you mean by everybody?"

Harris: "I mean our little circle of friends."

Stanton: "Who is in your circle of friends?"

Harris: "Uhh, Me, Beck, Robbie, Tori, Jade and Cat. That's really it."

Stanton: "Is this Tori you mentioned Ms. Tori Vega whose house you, along with Mr. Oliver and Mr. Shapiro watched football from?"

Harris: "Yes sir. We watched it at Tori's place."

Stanton: "Where was Ms. Vega?"

Harris: "Tori and her family took a trip to Sacramento to see family."

Stanton: "Have you ever heard Mr. Shapiro speak of his parents?"

Harris: "No sir. I don't recall Robbie talking about his family at all. As Beck said, we keep our home lives private."

Stanton: "And by we you mean?"

Harris: "Our group."

Stanton: "Your group of friends I take it?"

Harris: "Yes sir."

Stanton: "Did you too ignore Mr. Shapiro simply because you don't care what he has to say?"

Harris: "I care what he has to say, but like Beck, if it's about family most of us tune him out."

Stanton: "Does this pattern of behavior happen with all of your friends when it comes to Mr. Shapiro?"

Harris: (Pauses.) "Yes sir."

Stanton: "And why is that?"

Harris: "He can get to be annoying after a while."

Stanton: "Thank you Mr. Harris."

1450 PST: (Andre Harris steps off the stand. Officer Arciniega swears in Robert Shapiro. Mr. Desaye will question Mr. Shapiro.)

Desaye: "Hello Mr. Shapiro."

Shapiro: "Hello."

Desaye: "Now, the situation with you watching football has been well documented. Have you stayed with your father any other times?"

Shapiro: "Yes sir. Twice."

Desaye: "Describe those weekends."

Shapiro: "Um…ok, the first weekend we worked on putting paintings up inside his condo. And the second was this last weekend."

Desaye: "What did you do last weekend?"

Shapiro: "It was Prome."

Desaye: "Prome?"

Shapiro: "My school's prom, except we call it Prome."

Desaye: "Ok. Who did you go with?"

(Turning to Judge Daniels.) Shapiro: "Do I have to answer that your honor? I'd rather not drag another one of my friends out of school."

Daniels: "Mr. Desaye, despite this line of questioning, I strongly recommend you leave whoever he went to Prome with _alone._ Is that understood?"

Desaye: "Crystal. Now who is it Robbie."

Shapiro: "I was with my friend Cat."

Desaye: "Cat, like a kitten?"

Shapiro: (Sounding angry) "No, her name is Cat."

Desaye: "And from how I understand it, at a prom you dance around and party and have fun. Is that what you did?"

Shapiro: (Pauses) "No."

Desaye: "Why not?"

Shapiro: "I didn't go."

(Both Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro hop out of their chairs) "Why not?"

Shapiro (To his parents): "Because of this stupid trial! I never got to ask her!"

(Judge Daniels bangs gavel to restore order. Both parents retake their seats.)

Desaye: "Then what did you do this weekend?"

Shapiro: "I stayed with Cat."

Desaye: "Where?"

Shapiro: "At her apartment."

Desaye: "And what did you do there?"

Shapiro: "Hung out. Watched movies."

Desaye: "Is that all you did?"

Shapiro: (Pauses)

Daniels: "Answer the question Mr. Shapiro."

Shapiro: "No."

Daniels: "No what son?"

Shapiro: "No that's not all we did and no I don't want to answer any more questions sir."

Daniels: "Robbie, we need to know what you did."

Shapiro: "It's private sir."

Daniels: "Nothing is too private for this courtroom. Need I remind you that you are under oath?"

Shapiro: (Pauses) "So I have to talk?"

Daniels: "Yes son. Unless it incriminates you. Then you can plead the fifth amendment and walk off right now. But if you plead the fifth that means we dig into what happened ourselves. And if you mislead us, you will go down."

Shapiro: "Fine. Can I ask that my parents along with Beck and Andre leave the room?"

(Both Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro jump out of their chairs) "NO!"

Daniels: "Permission denied. Continue with the questions Mr. Desaye."

Desaye: "What did you do Robbie?"

Shapiro: "I stayed with Cat."

Desaye: "What did you do with Cat other than what you mentioned earlier about the movies?"

Shapiro: "I (Pauses) I slept with her."

(Both Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro gasp.)

Desaye: "Elaborate."

Shapiro: "I did what it implies."

(Mother screamed.)

Mr. Shapiro: "What?"

(Judge Daniels bangs on gavel to restore order.) "Continue."

Desaye: "So (Pauses) are you saying you had sex with Cat this weekend?"

Shapiro: "Yes sir."

Desaye: "Did you use protection?"

Shapiro: "Yes sir. I'm not stupid."

Mr. Shapiro: "Yes, yes you are."

(Judge Daniels bangs on gavel again.) "Quit Mr. Shapiro. I think we might be close to wrapping this case up."

Desaye: "Did she give you her consent before you two had sex?"

Shapiro: "Yes."

Daniels: "How old is she?"

Shapiro: "16 sir."

Mrs. Shapiro: "And you're 17!"

Daniels: "Son, that's rape."

Shapiro: "What? No it's not. I got consent!"

Stanton: "It doesn't matter if she's under 18."

Daniels: "That's true."

Desaye: "So you had sexual relations with this girl when you were supposed to be in your father's custody?"

Shapiro: "Yes sir."

Mr. Shapiro: "Your honor sir?"

Daniels: "Yes Mr. Shapiro."

Mr. Shapiro: "I'd like to drop this case. Right now."

Daniels: "And why is that?"

Mr. Shapiro: "I have no interest in wasting money on someone who raped a girl. I'd like to revoke my right to custody."

Daniels: "So you want to surrender custody of Mr. Shapiro to his mother. Complete custody."

Mr. Shapiro: "Yes sir. And I'd like to invoke the cause of verdict clause to redirect my legal fees."

Daniels: "That causes the charges for both attorneys to be directed at the cause of the mistrial or verdict Mr. Shapiro."

Mr. Shapiro: "I'm aware. Do it."

Daniels: "That'll put your son on the hook for over $100,000 in legal fees today alone."

Mr. Shapiro: "Don't call him my son."

Daniels: "Fine. This case is decided in favor of the mother by the father's surrender of custodial rights."

(Judge Daniels bangs gavel)

EOC.

_Whoa._

I look up to Beck leaning back and looking sad.

Jade looks horrified and Andre is still reading. He's on the second to last page.

I turn back to Beck.

"I never said it was nice or clean."

"But he got fried. He never stood a chance!" I said, shocked and turning to Ms. Shapiro.

But she was gone.

"Mrs. Shapiro?" I call out.

"In the kitchen! You kids want any tea?"

"Sure, I'll have some." Beck smiled, stepping forward to the kitchen.

"That's not fair. He…Cat never—" Jade sputtered.

Mrs. Shapiro reentered the room and handed Beck a cup and tea bag. "It didn't matter. It certainly looks like Robbie was correct about his father. Once he said he didn't want rights it was all over."

"I still don't get the legal fees thing. And I was there." Andre said, finally looking up.

Mrs. Shapiro's face dramatically fell. "That's where he might have done the most damage. The reason he's working and blew you off so madly? All the legal fees were dumped on him because of his father being cheap and taking advantage of legal fiat."

"So he has to pay all off those legal fees off?" I said, hoping I am wrong.

"Uh huh. The legal offices of both sides want to work out a deal, but Robbie is refusing to speak to either side."

"He is?" Jade said quietly. "But…he got screwed! That's got to be illegal or something!"

"Nope, it's all legal. And Robbie's just mad. At everyone and everything. He has a right to be. He got the raw end of the deal in every way." Mrs. Shapiro said quietly, sipping her tea.

"Are you including yourself in this? Beck said simply.

She clearly wasn't expecting that, but took it in stride. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"How so? I know Cat mentioned you saying something about yelling at him…" Andre said.

"I know, but I shouldn't have. I was all worked up and called him all sorts of terrible things. I basically failed as a mom. The heat of the moment got to me. He has a right to be very upset with me. And he is, to his credit."

"No, he still shouldn't be upset. You love him." I jump in.

"Yeah, but when you call him a mistake and say you hate him, that kind of sends the wrong message." She said quietly.

I see everyone else's jaw drop.

I know mine did.

"Mrs. Shapiro…why would you say that?" Jade said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I…I know he liked Cat, but I thought he took it too far without her permission and I didn't know at the time he was telling the truth, and since I wasn't supposed to have kids, and Robbie happened…I called it as I saw it. He seemed like a mistake. Which was a mistake he made me pay for today. Understandably so."

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"Well, since he's always at school or working, today was the first day I've gotten a chance to talk to him about what I said and apologize. He didn't accept it."

Everyone eas silent, and she sipped her tea.

"Don't feel bad for me…I dug my own grave. Just be paitient please and let him react naturally. He has a definite right to be upset."

"Well, we have some similarities then. Because I think we dug our own grave too." I said off the top of my head.

Ms. Shapiro's face said it all.

_Oh no…not you too._

That would leave Cat.

And she said she put space between them.

So to him, essentially, he's on a island.

_Oh man…Robbie…_


	18. Distance

They're getting nervous. And I really don't care.

Well, not this very moment. Right now they are all zoned in on the stage.

We're downtown, in the theater district. At my work.

I've already waved to some people that recognized me. Sikowitz knew I worked here, he figured that out around a week ago.

He does a introductory acting class and higher levels of acting for free for the kids around here.

No matter what you have to say about the guy, Erwin Sikowitz is a good dude. He just is.

What former Broadway guy would decide to work at a Performing Arts High School in California?

Him.

I didn't know that even as recently as last week. But he stopped by for his class and I approached him afterward, and he explained his life in a way.

He didn't need to know mine, he'd heard enough from Jade. And correctly saw the truth and the lies.

Not that he told her the distinction. A good teacher lets his students do his work for him.

So she's running around in circles and starting to get closer.

I'm standing in the very back of the class, with a couple of no name people. The rest of the group is in the first bunch of people.

I told Sikowitz before we met here that I would stay here after the tour was complete and the seminar was done.

I have to work today. It's the third day of a new project. I don't know any details…just that I'm recalibrating the sound board and helping paint a few new sets.

Physical labor mainly.

I'm definitely bored by this tour. After all, this is where I work and I know exactly where everything is. I can tell you where to find a screwdriver in the tools, where the bathrooms are from here, even where the exits are if you need some air.

I even know the guy that's giving the tour. He's one of those management types that loves this kind of thing, showing off basically, but refuses to do paperwork.

Dude's a jackass, basically.

But he's all happy and cheerful now, especially since Tori, Jade and Cat are in his vision. He's giving us the detailed tour since they seem to be interested in that kind of thing.

I'd love to punch him. He'll probably make me clean and mop the stage wood and polish it. Luckily I have a extra set of clothes in my bag that I can change into to do Brad's dirty work.

Hopefully that'll be it. Just a little 'new guy' fun and then back to work.

Ok, we just finished the first part of the tour, the area looking onto the stage and the seats. Boring, I know. But it's necessary. Usually we don't think about what the audience sees other than the surface stuff, but the people here, especially Brad likes to emphasize character depth.

"Questions?" Brad asks, signaling that this is the last part before we go back to the back and see behind the scenes stuff.

"Yeah, how many shows do you usually have in a given month?" Sinjin asked.

"Around 15-20."

"That's not a lot of time for turnaround." Jade said simply.

"Are we talking different plays, or a rotation…? How does this work?" Tori asked.

"Well, usually we have a waiting list of plays that would like to perform here since this is a world class theater. We pick 3 or 4 and give them an equal number of time slots, they bring their actors and actresses, we provide the backstage people, and off we go. Next month, same process."

"So you have your own crew?" Sinjin asked, sounding depressed.

"Yes, but we are always looking for new blood." Brad replied, glancing right at me, causing some other people, including the whole Tech Crew to look at me.

"Isn't that right Robbie." He said flatly.

Then everybody turned to me.

"Yeah Brad." I reply evenly.

I can't get mad at him for this little thing.

It's been hard and getting harder. My temper is so close to boiling over nowadays I am constantly keeping it in check.

"Ok. Let's go check out the backstage areas." Brad said peppily, waving for us to come along.

Sinjin practically ran to my side, very eager to pepper me with questions.

"What was he talking about? Do you work here?" He immediately said, covering my cheek with spit.

Eww.

I repress my shudder and instinct to yell "GO AWAY!"

"Yes Sinjin." I say evenly, as people started to disappear behind the curtain.

Cat just went behind.

She looks great today. I really want to text her that.

My restraining order, for lack of a better term, ended a few days ago. And I discovered something.

This is killing me. Absolute torture.

I want to start in on her again, but she's keen on keeping her distance.

Her saying she loved me and her cries of passion keep ringing thru my head.

This wasn't happening when I couldn't contact her. That was easy actually. Absolute.

If I contacted her, I go to jail and my life gets destroyed.

Now…I contact her, we are friends…and I am miserable.

Who knew life would be easier when I couldn't contact her?

Talk about reverse psychology.

Sinjin is still badgering me about getting a job here and how good he can be. It sounds like he's in a job interview.

"SINJIN!" I snap, as he's blabbering on about something completely useless. "I won't get you a job, and if you don't shut up I will find security and get you hauled out of here." I said calmly.

Several people, including Trina, Beck and Jade turned around to look at us.

Sinjin can't see that the security guy heard me.

"_You're gone."_

"You can't do that, I don't even think you work here. And even if you do, you can't call security off hours—hey, what are you doing? Let GO!" he cried, voice cracking at the end.

"Time to go sir. There is a zero tolerance policy for pestering employees." The security guy growled darkly.

He's a big guy. Former USC linebacker. Still looks like it too. Cool guy though. I usually talk to him while I'm on break. Tons of great stories and it's nice for him to have my back.

Sinjin sputtered and tried to talk his way of getting kicked out, but Devin lifted him up by his collar and carried him to the exit.

"Thanks D-Mac." I said, smiling.

"No problem Rob. Little twerp was getting on my nerves too." He said quietly, pounding my fist.

"Well. That was a little unnecessary Robbie. I don't know you were so rude." Trina huffed.

"Sorry Trina. I didn't know you had such an attachment to Sinjin." I quipped, causing Tori and Beck to burst out laughing.

"I don't have a attachment to Sinjin! You do, you're his little tech crony."

"At least I have a skill Trina. Your skill is being a pain in the butt and being related to Tori."

Even Jade looked impressed, and there was a brief "Ooohhh…"

Trina opened her mouth but Brad directed everyone's attention to the switchboard, which serves as the nerve center for the entire building. You call the theater, and the call gets redirected here. Also lights, special aspects of the stage like water and oil, curtains, and even the thermostat for backstage. It's all controlled by this gigantic switchboard.

Right now I'm learning it. I know most of the stage stuff, and they are grooming me to take it over.

This is going a lot faster than I expected. Maybe it's because it is a field trip day and I don't have to work tonight until 12. So I'll get home early and get some extra sleep before taking and running the CNN affiliate during the early morning and getting the morning format ready.

But it's already almost lunch. And I have an plan to stop by Judge Daniels' office to ask him about these payment plans the law firms are offering me and who is a good lawyer to talk to.

Emancipation is still a option on the table.

11:15.

I signal Sikowitz and he gives me a nonchalant wave, which I'm taking as permission to go. As long as Brad either doesn't notice me ducking out early, or keeps his yap shut, I'll be fine.

Luckily, fate is on my side on this one. He doesn't look around as I sneak out and down the hallway.

My stomach growls right after I'm out the door.

_I'll grab a hotdog right after I see the Judge._

"Robbie!" A voice calls to me.

I grudgingly turn around to see it's Stanton, Mom's attorney.

"How are you son? What brings you down here?" He greeted me happily, shaking my hand.

"School field trip to Liberty Theater." I answered

"Ahh. Great place to catch a play. You ever seen one there?"

"Yes sir. It is amazing. Best in town in my opinion."

"Hard to argue with it for sure. Hey, I'd love to chat but I gotta run. Meeting a client a few blocks down." He said with a smile.

"Good luck!" I cheerily said, shaking his hand again.

"Thanks! Nice seeing you Robbie!" He said, walking away with his briefcase.

_Good riddance._

Ugh. Judge Daniels was right. I can't stand a courtroom now. Granted, he wasn't thinking of what ended up occurring, but he did say that I might hate law by the end of the case.

Which is true.

_Buzz Buzz._

I'll get that later.

I've never used the actual front entrance before. I always took the door from the parking garage.

Oddly enough, you can't see the parking garage from here. I think they decorated it like the rest of the building. So it wouldn't be an eyesore and demean property values.

_Geez, this is such ecotopia. _

And it's LA. The most logical city in California. Don't get me going on San Francisco.

"Who are you looking for?" A receptionist asked, in a tucked away hall where the formal entrance to Judge Daniels office is.

"Judge Daniels ma'am. Is he in?" I reply politely.

_He better be in. I dressed in a collared shirt for no reason other than to see him._

"As a matter of fact, yes he is. Would you like me to see if he can see you?"

"Yes ma'am."

I stepped back as she picked up the phone and dialed his extension.

"Hey Judge? There's a young man here to see you, do you have a moment?...Ok. Bye." She said, punctuating it by hanging up.

"Go ahead. He's available."

I slip past her desk and down a hallway until I reach a door that says:

Judge Matthew Daniels.

Knock Knock.

The door open to the judge in his robes, holding a book "Hello—Robbie! How are you? Come in, come in!"

"I'm good sir, how are things with you?" I politely asked.

"Busy as always. Don't have a case this week. I'm going to take next week to torture myself on the golf course."

"Sounds relaxing." I joke, as he gestures for me to sit down. "Where at?"

"Torrey Pines. I have a connection that got me a few tee times."

"Ooh. That's where Tiger won on one leg right?" I ask, as he sat down.

"That's the place. Now how can I help you son?"

Buzz Buzz.

"Well, I was going to ask for your advice on something. Two things actually." I begin, clearing my throat.

"Go on."

"One, I've been getting emails and letters from Mom and dad's lawyers' offices. They both want me to get a payment plan. I don't know if I should go in or wait or what to do."

"I'm not the one to ask that question. That's something for a financial advisor to do."

"Ok. That makes that easy. Second is about Emancipation."

He quickly gave me a odd look. "Why do you want that?"

"Well, with Dad taking himself off my birth certificate, and Mom saying some horrible stuff, I think it might be better for me to be on my own."

"That might be how you feel now Robbie, but that odds are isn't the case. In order to get emancipation, you have to have strong proof of employment, a place already set up and a strong case to back you up. I don't think your case is strong enough son. Sorry." He said.

"Ok sir. That's what I needed to know." I reply.

"Good. Do you want me to poke around and see if there's a financial advisor here in town that will help you with the legal fees pro bono?"

"Sir, I don't need pro bono. I can pay." I insist.

"It's not that Robbie. But a good financial advisor is like a good lawyer. They cost a lot of money. Let me see what I can do ok?"

"Fine sir." I say.

Get me out of here.

"You ok son?" He asked, looking at me carefully. "You seem mad."

"I'm just frustrated. Mom made home a place I don't want to be, and school has turned against me. I'm just mad."

"Well, I recommend visiting your psychologist Robbie. You mentioned you had one? That would help clear your mind a bit."

"Ok sir. Thank you for all your help." I say, getting to my feet.

"No problem, the pleasure is all mine. Nice seeing you Robbie." He said, escorting me out and closing the door behind me.

ARRGH!

I just want to throw something. Scream. Punch Beck and Andre in the face for ruining my life and taking away all my friends.

Why the hell couldn't they keep the freaking mouths shut? I kept quiet about who they like and this is how they repay me.

And they all have been texting me, saying they want to talk.

Excuse my language, but fuck that shit! I'm not doing that! For what? To get back friends that I can't trust and will ditch me again?

Hell no! I may have my dumb moments, but that sure doesn't make me stupid!

_I'm hungry. Maybe that'll cut off my fury._

I slide into line at the hot dog stand, and finally check my messages.

"_Whatcha doing after this man? Want to grab some food?" –Beck_

No.

Next!

"_Heya Robbie. How are you? I miss you. Can you talk to me yet, or is it not a month yet?" –Cat_

It's amazing how anything she says can make me smile. And this is no different.

"I'm fine. How are you Cat? I can finally talk. Do you have a ride for today? I'm free until midnight." I reply.

I wait for one more person, then get my three chili, onion and ketchup hot dogs.

_Boy I'm hungry._

I glance behind me, looking for the park, but instead see Beck, Tori, Jade, Andre and Cat coming towards me.

_Get out of here!_

I dash away, towards the nearest building.

I end up in a place called the City Centre. It looks to be a bunch of shops. I take a escalator up and find myself perched on a ledge, overlooking the building's rotunda. It's nice.

And I have a clear look at them. They are right at the same place I was going to go with my lunch. The little park.

They seem to be having a good time. Laughing, telling jokes, having fun.

_Maybe this is how it's going to be. They rise. I fall._

I eat my lunch peacefully and try to keep my mind off them, and then scurry back to the theater the back way instead of the main sidewalk.

I arrive just as Brad starts up again. He wants to see what Hollywood Arts is all about on stage, so he and a few others gathered up some scripts from a past play that got left behind and tell everyone but the normal tech crew to look over a part and get ready to perform it.

I guess he's in charge. Sikowitz is simply looking on.

"Shapiro. Quit being lazy and get your ass over here." Brad snaps, causing most of the class to look at him. "You will be in charge of the switchboard. No help, it's on you."

Then he dashed off to the next person.

_Fine. _

After giving everyone their instructions, brad then isolated us. Stage and non stage. Stage people got the better end of the deal, they got to chill in the staging rooms.'

Non stage except me and one or two others got put into action by moving sets around by force, when many are usually moved by a forklift.

Probably wanted to see how many people it would take to move it. Just of out curiosity.

After around 30 minutes of isolation, I was then separated form my group again and stationed at the soundboard.

Buzz buzz.

"_That sounds great! Jade's busy today at 11. Can you do it then?" –Cat._

"I can." I happily reply.

"Ok everyone! When I give Robbie the signal, he'll remove the curtain and I want to see if you can do both Acts I and II without having to stop ok?"

I wait and finally he gives me the signal. I drop the curtain, and pandemonium ensues.

The first scene is a riot. The play they chose is a classic bad boy meets good girl love story. And they meet in a riot.

Cat is a secondary character, but she killed it. Brad had some people change into costumes, and she was one, changing into a dress and playing the role of one of Tori's friends.

Forgot to mention, Beck and Tori play the leads.

Cat's primary scene is set in a cocktail party that she divulges she's met a bad boy, but he is cute and datable. Cat disapproves, but oddly enough encourages her.

Just as things, start to get interesting, Brad signals for me to close the curtains.

_I guess we're done._

"Ok everyone, that was spectacular. It was a pleasure and I hope you guys come out to visit us again. Thank you."

Everyone clapped, then Sikowitz called us down to the seats.

"Ok, calm down everybody. That was very good, very polished. If anything, you looked better than you actually are. Tomorrow we'll brainstorm on a new play. Understood?"

Murmurs of assent.

"Good. Drive safely home everybody. See you tomorrow." He said, gathering his bag and leading the way out.

I am not far behind him and since I got here early this morning, I am the first to pull out of the parking lot.

Beck and the others are chatting amicably at the light.

I can see each of them glance at my car as I patiently wait for the light to turn green. Cat was the only one to wave, and that was after the checked to see if the others were looking.

I speed off just as they start to walk to their own cars.

Traffic wasn't bad, and my nap before work went awesomely. Didn't bump into Mom coming in or going out. And picking up Cat won't take me too far out of my way, since her apartment is on the way to the station.

I pull up just as she starts walking out of the mall.

"Hi! It's so good to see you!" She gushed, hopping in and hugging me.

"It's nice to see you too. How was work?" I reply, pulling onto the road.

"It was ok. I got a raise last week! I'm fulltime cashier now!" She said excitedly.

"Congratulations Cat. I'm happy for you." I say. She hasn't stopped smiling yet since she got in.

"Thanks Robbie. How are you?"

"I'm…ok I guess." I shrug.

"Ok. Beck and the others said they talked to your mom. They told me your mom thinks your upset."

"I know. I saw them at home last week."

"Why are you mad? Is it something I did?" She asked kindly.

"…I'm tired of basically everything that's going on since the courtroom debacle."

"Oh. Have you talked to Beck and everyone yet? They really want to talk to you Robbie. I think they want to say sorry."

"Cat, what is sorry going to do? Honestly, it's not going to do anything. I still am getting the 'Why are you here you rapist' looks in the halls at school. Even if they say sorry it really isn't going to change much. Jade went too far this time, and they all jumped the gun with their overreaction. It's pointless and a waste of everyone's time."

Cat just looked miserable. And was quiet for awhile.

"I'm sorry Robbie. This isn't fair to you."

I shrugged and pulled past the gates of her complex.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

_Yeah. Stop thinking I'm lying when I say I love you._

This drive was a mistake. My heart is screaming.

What I need is space.

"I'm fine Cat. Let me know if you need some help ok?" I tell her, parking near the stairwell.

I'm keeping the car running.

She immediately pops out and stands by her door for a sec, evidently waiting for me.

"Are you coming up?"

"No, I gotta get to work."

"This late?" She questioned, looking shocked. "What about sleep?"

"Already did it right after school. Six solid hours."

"Oh. Good. Thanks for the ride Robbie." She said, smiling at the end.

"See ya Cat." I waved, backing out.

The farther I get from her place, the farther away I feel from her.

What is the point of causing myself pain? She obviously feels bad about everyone deserting me. Me sticking around is just causing her pain.

I'm not worth that pain.

Tomorrow, I'll start distancing myself a bit.

_And that'll start with no more rides._


	19. Edits and Edicts

Note to self: Don't volunteer to manually edit a 75 page script for Sikowitz ever again. The man's too meticulous for me to stay sane.

And it's ruined my Friday night.

Note to self: Stop making notes to self.

_Well, what else would I have been doing?_

Probably nothing.

At least it counts for my volunteer hours for school. That has been one thing that has gotten squeezed. I need to get them done in the next couple of weeks before Christmas Break.

Speaking of school, after I get this editing done, which I'm about 60% done with, all I will have to do is withstand Sinjin's furious glances and this play will be done for me!

Well, I'm oversimplifying. I have to do stuff like paint more sets and work lights and curtains. But that's easy stuff.

Editing the script?

Hard I tell ya.

I contemplate going downstairs and snatching a cookie or two from the pantry. Mom's not home, she's off doing something.

Honestly, she's probably out drinking and having a nice time.

In my opinion, about damn time too.

As long as she doesn't bring a guy home. It's 2AM already, and—

Buzz Buzz.

"_Hey Robbie. Do you have jumper cables? My car isn't starting." –Jade_

Why would Jade ask me? We've been doing a subtle dance around each other ever since I vented to Cat that it probably is too much damage to fix.

I see all of them for three hours a day mostly. One hour in Sikowitz's and then two in rehearsal after school. Everybody is rapidly improving, even someone like Trina, who's gone from worthless to semi-worthless.

Tori, Beck and Andre are the cream of the crop. They just have a natural sense when they are on stage. It comes so easy to them.

Jade and Cat both have a flair for the dramatic, and might be the most theatrical. Not a bad thing, they tend to overshadow Tori.

It's actually fascinating to see them grow up on stage like this. It's a real treat. Seeing them feel this process out, it's amazing to stand on the side and watch.

Cat's killing me slowly with it, but that's beside the point.

And I do have jumper cables.

"Yeah I do. Everything alright? You need them?" –Robbie

Cat…comes and goes. She hasn't asked for a ride in awhile, but that might be because I said no two weeks in a row after last time, where she basically nailed a spike thru my heart. But she is there, always texting 'Good Morning!' or 'Hope everything is awesome Robbie!'. Those are the times she's still the Cat of old.

But then I see her at completely random times. Well, not always random. I have seen her in the mall, when Cassie is working on something. She's like a little girl, not supposed to look but too afraid not to.

I've waved, and usually she waves back. Then Cassie kills it by asking who I saw.

I always answer "A friend from school."

"You know I don't care about your stupid friends Robbie. Now can you help me on this one…?"

Why I got involved with such a clueless blonde I don't know.

Hate to say it, maybe it was her body. She's got a good one. Just seriously lacking upstairs.

_Yeah. I'm stuck at Tori's. We were watching a movie. Can you come help me please?"_

Can't hurt me I guess. Plus I have to at least help her out if she needs me.

"Yeah, coming now. Be there in 10." I reply, grabbing for my keys and jacket.

I walk thru the quiet house and to my car. Traffic shouldn't be bad.

Speaking of car troubles, I wonder if I need to take mine in. It's been a couple of months since I got it, and I haven't taken it in.

Probably need to do that.

I might have needed to take it in earlier, but you can't say that I've had a lot of time to deal with stuff like that. Work, school, dealing with financial crap from the law firms, along with these plays.

It's a busy time.

Hopefully this goes well with Jade. Thankfully it's just a jump.

I pull onto the sidewalk next to Tori's house, near Jade's car. It looks like she, along with one or two others are standing by her car.

"I really think you might have a problem Jade. I doubt it's just the battery." Beck said quietly, head under the hood.

"Let's just wait till Robbie gets here, and if we need more help, then I'll get more help." Jade said dismissively

"Where is he by the way? You texted him like 20 minutes ago." Tori said, looking around her, everywhere but right where I'm standing.

"I don't know. He could be two feet away holding jumper cables." I replied.

"Robbie!" Tori said happily, hugging me quickly.

"Hi. I got the cables." I told Jade.

Beck poked his head out and grabbed the business end.

"Ok Tori, plug those onto your battery first. Then I can attach these to Jade's battery and we'll get something done."

"Sounds good!" She smiled, and bounced over to her car with me trailing.

"I got it." I told her, and applied the cables correctly.

_I've had to do it more than my fair share of times with the Rust Bucket._

Beck then applied his end, and Jade went to start the engine.

Click.

Nothing.

Jade slammed the door and yelled something that sounded like a f bomb then opened it right back up again.

"You happy Beck? You were right." Jade snapped.

"I didn't want to be right!" He said defensively.

"Sure you didn't." She snapped back.

"Well, instead of being mad at me, how about we figure out what to do now?" Beck suggested, sidling over to Tori.

Over their shoulders, I see Andre, who is scrolling thru his phone.

_Didn't know he was here._

Tori happily nodded and I spoke up "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

"Well what are you thinking? I can't leave my car here all night." She said quickly.

"Why not?" Andre asked.

"My parents think I'm coming back with it tonight!"

"So? Just say it had mechanical issues." Tori suggested

"But I want to avoid having an issue with this dumb car!" She yelped back.

Suddenly my phone started going off, causing everybody including me to jump.

"Sorry…" I mumble, walking away to take the call.

I don't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Robbie?" A male voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" I replied.

"I'm…drunk."

"Great buddy. Why are you calling me?" I snap.

"Well, we have a red head here that wants you to pick her up. Won't stop saying your name."

_Cat?_

"What? Where are you?"

"I'm at a house party."

"Address." I demand.

"975…2 Copper Court Road. In South LA." He mumbles.

_He is drunk._

And Cat is there.

_That could be bad._

I write down the address on a notebook in my car. "Ok. I'll come get her."

"Good. I need another beer."

I hang up before I yell at him.

_Idiot._

"What have you guys decided over here?" I asked, as Andre and Jade are propped against her car.

Beck and Tori are lunging against the fence. Her leaning on him.

_Tori has a lot of nerve to be doing that right in front of Jade._

"I called a tow truck. Jade will tell her parents something messed up her engine. At least that what it seems like." Beck said, rubbing Tori's shoulder.

"Who called?" Tori asked, as Jade looks upset but calm.

"My mom. Her car messed up to. She needs me to get her too. Tow truck already got her." I laughed.

"Sounds like everybody's car is breaking tonight." Andre said.

"Guess so. Anyway, I gotta go guys. Sorry it didn't work Jade." I turn to her.

She's not meeting my eyes. "It's ok. Thanks for coming out Rob. I really appreciate it. Nice seeing you."

"Nice seeing you guys too. Night."

They all said "Night." And I drove off, hopping onto the 5. If there ever was a time for it to be deserted…it would be now.

_Why is Cat in South LA? _

That's a terrible…TERRIBLE part of town! That's the gang area near USC!

And for that matter, here's a better question:

_Why is she at a house party?_

Cat doesn't party! At least not…that kind of party. Her idea of a party is Candy poker and fruit punch with some popcorn.

Not vodka chased by fruit punch.

And that's being nice. Most of the time the fruit punch is replaced by Zeus Juice.

I'm trying to keep a open mind and not jump to the conclusion I fear. I hope she's not drunk and just wants to go home and doesn't want Jade to know.

I know Jade would be furious at her. Jade doesn't like anybody drinking but herself. She nearly broke up with Beck one time when he came to her place drunk. Nearly broke her heart too. She wasn't right for about a week. Which was disarming, this is Jade West we're talking about.

I'm not a fan, but I try to be realistic. We're kids. Kids make mistakes. As long as nobody gets hurt, then no harm, no foul.

And I avoid the stuff. Don't want to drink either.

My family history basically says I can't. All my uncles have had liver failure and that contributed to their deaths. Out of 5 kids, my mom and her sister are the only ones left.

That probably means mom shouldn't drink, but she's a grown woman. She knows the risk she's taking.

I'm not saying stop cold turkey, I mean the glass of wine she has with dinner is fine, but not harder stuff.

_9744…9749…9752! Ah hah!_

Finally.

I clear out the front seat and make sure Cat can lean back if the wants and grab the water bottle I usually have and out it in her cup holder.

_Hope for the best, expect and plan for the worst._

I march right in and immediately see I have found the right place.

Three beer pong tables, a bunch of Jager shots on a bar…geez.

_How the hell did you get here Cat?_

I steer clear of the chaos at the door and start searching for Cat.

I find her in the basement, along with some other girls and their boyfriends.

Mind you, they're all basically passed out and haven't noticed I'm here.

Cat is leaning against a bookcase. A movie is on, looks like some college spoof thing.

_I dunno._

Her phone is on a table across the room, along with her purse.

I finally move over to her and gently shake her. "Hey rock star. C'mon. Let's go home." I say softly.

"Ok. Help me." She mumbles.

_Damn, she is drunk._

From the smell of her breath…looks like she played a game of either beer pong or flip cup.

And chased it with Jager.

I pull her up, and she immediately nearly hits the floor again. I make the executive decision that she can't really walk and it would be easier to just carry her.

Luckily, I can do that. She's a much cuter and softer version of the stuff at the gym.

And lovable, don't forget about lovable.

I gently pick her up and carry her across the room, gather her stuff and sneak out the back door.

Then she moaned. "Robbie…where's Robbie…"

"Carrying you silly." I reply kindly.

Doesn't sound like she feels good. Thankfully, I can see my car now.

She simply moaned again and then kept quiet as I get to my car, toss her stuff in the back and gently lower her into the front seat.

Then she suddenly lurched forward towards the concrete. I barely caught her, but then she started vomiting.

_Gross._

I softly rubbed her back and quickly noticed she either didn't wear a bra with her black shirt, or it's gone.

I try to stave off the horrible images running thru my head by gently saying "It's ok…no rush. Get it out now…" and grabbing my water bottle.

Probably should have gotten more. Oh well. I just know how to sober someone up 101. Food and water.

Food absorbs the alcohol and water gets it out of your blood stream.

She stopped throwing up after a few minutes and collapsed against the seat with her seat belt on.

"Let's get you home ok?" I offered. She gave a non committal noise I'm taking as a yes.

She was pretty quiet the drive home, just occasionally asking "Are we there yet?" and swearing when I said we weren't.

_Probably the first time she's ever been drunk._

Guess Sikowitz's editing will have to wait. She's in no condition to be alone.

After what feels like an eternity, I finally park and get to answer "Yes." To her "Damn it, are we there yet?"

She let out a cheer and grabbed for me as I reached into the backseat for her purse and keys.

After finding them and grabbing it, I lifted her into my arms and said "C'mon…lets get to bed."

"Bed…yay!" She said quietly, snuggling against my shirt.

It took me a minute for me to find the right key, but got her in and immediately got her in bed.

Hopefully she doesn't mind using tonight's outfit as her night clothes. I…don't think I should change her. Or if she'd even let me.

"Trent!" She yelled. "Get in here!"

I'm not Trent.

"Trent's not here sweetheart. Just Robbie." I poke my head into her bedroom to see she's stripping off her clothes.

I duck right back out.

"I want sex with my boyfriend!"

_I can't do that._

I linger for a moment and decide to get her stuff out of the car.

When I open the door again I hear a electronic buzzing and light moans from her bedroom.

_Oh god._

"Oh…uhhhh…fuck me! Ohh…go!"

I get back out right away.

_Surely she can't be serious about this boyfriend._

I make it back to the car, telling myself constantly not to check her slap page to make sure.

I haven't been on for awhile.

My self control quickly fails, and I'm looking at—

_Cat Valentine is in a relationship with Trenton Michaels._

DAMN IT!

That's how she got there! And that's why too!

I open up his Splashface profile and kind of recognize him from one of the beer pong games.

_Boyfriend and Girlfriend…partying it up._

DAMN IT!

_I gotta calm down. I shouldn't be thinking about her that way anymore._

It's obvious she doesn't harbor any more feelings towards me and wants to keep things platonic.

I gotta just…get to that state of mind too.

_I have to just not care. Or at least not love her anymore._

That's not gonna be easy.

After a few more minutes of looking at his profile and seeing he plays football, I check to see if Cat is done…

With her business.

Thankfully, the apartment is quiet when I get back up, sweet smelling like always thanks to her air freshener.

After a few minutes I can hear soft snores and gather up the courage to check her room.

Her legs and waist are covered, but she's naked on top.

I shift her blanket to cover her and nearly rip myself in half by swallowing my desire to kiss her cheek.

_She's gotta be miserable._

Well, not that miserable. She just …with…you know what, I need to find something to do.

And not think about that. AT ALL.

I glance at my phone. 4:37 AM.

"There goes my sleep." I say softly, going to her fridge and pulling out two bottles of water.

I place one in her room by her bed, along with some aspirin.

As I walk out again her phone lights up.

_Don't check it. That's her business._

I walk out, hands shaking.

_Who knew I would have a physical response?_

I search around the apartment, looking for something to do but eventually settle on my phone.

_Trent…just sounds like an idiot._

I need to keep an open mind. Beckett isn't a great name either, look at him!

_Not a world class dude._

Trent probably is wondering where she is.

_If he was a good boyfriend. _

Is Robbie. If he is a good boyfriend.

_That's probably how she's getting around._

The two of them…alone? With her sex drive?

_NEXT SUBJECT!_

Wait…

He probably knows where she lives.

She's here. I'm also here.

_That could be a problem._

That comes right into direct conflict with my plan to stay here until she's better. Or at least conscious.

_He could think I'm taking advantage of her and call the cops. _

And kick my ass just for the hell of it.

_I gotta go._

That's not an option.

_I can't get accused of illegally having sex with her again._

They won't believe me. And this time I'm innocent.

I grab her spare key, which was in a kitchen drawer she showed me a while back and lock the door behind me.

I'm home by 5:20.

I lie down in my room and try to sleep, but I'm too hopped up on adrenaline. I end up editing the rest of the script, and when I look up, it's 8:45.

There are noises coming from downstairs. Mom's car wasn't here when I pulled up.

_Great._

Just great.


	20. Gray Sunshine

"_Hey, I'm home all day today. Finally done selling that mansion. I need to talk about Christmas plans when you get home sweetie." –Mom_

What is there to discuss? Usually we just hang around, work around the house then watch TV and sleep.

Exciting huh?

I can barely concentrate. She's right there in front of me. It's driving me insane.

Today's a hot day for November. 70's and cloudless.

And Cat's wearing shorts.

I can't tell you what Sikowitz is talking about; I do know that it isn't important. Tomorrow is the beginning of our shows for the play we've been working on. He never teaches us anything important right before a show.

He likes us to concentrate.

_I can't! Cat's wearing freaking shorts and showing off those legs._

My thoughts of Prome night are quickly forgotten.

_Trent._

How long has she known this guy?

_And why did she decide to get drunk off her ass on Friday?_

I got a text from Jade on Saturday, around 2. I didn't see it until midnight, I was asleep when she sent it and then too busy working to check.

"_Hey Robbie, Cat said she was out with a friend of hers on Friday and doesn't know how she got home. She's kind of scared and I know you said your mom had car trouble. Did you pick up Cat on Friday?" –Jade_

I simply replied "Can we talk about this in person? Monday maybe?"

"_Sure. During lunch. I know you haven't come out since the court stuff happened." _She replied.

It's Sikowitz's right now.

And all I can do is look at Cat.

I feel like I've hit a brick wall head on. I knew I had to give Cat up. Not easy thing to do. I could have stayed close.

But I did the right thing.

And now that she blindsided me with Trent, I feel like I can't breathe correctly. Like I'm getting half the oxygen I'm supposed to.

I love her. Still do. That distance thing didn't dull that one bit.

I probably should have noticed her perking up the last few days before last Friday. She's slowly getting back to the old happy, bouncy, normal Cat. Which has been sorely missed.

Nothing is a nicer alarm clock than Cat's "Good Morning Robbie!" texts.

Part of me feels betrayed by my own heart. I mentally prepared myself for this. I let her go. She asked for some distance and I gave it to her.

Then this. And I can't stop staring at her legs.

Riiiiinnnnggg!

_Buzz Buzz_

"_Meet me in the closet off the main hall?" –Jade_

"Sure." I reply.

Should I have brought body armor?

Too late to think about that now.

I walk calmly past the group of Sinjin's "friends" that hate me because of my tech rise.

_Get a life guys. If any one of you has ever been kissed, I'll kiss Trina._

The fact that I did it once makes me want to puke my guts up.

Ew.

I open the door to see Jade with her back turned to me and digging thru her purse.

"Oh good, you're here." She said, a hint of happiness in her voice. "How are you?"

"Normal? How about yourself?" I politely replied, as Jade found what she was looking for.

Chapstick.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." She replied, turning to look at herself in the mirror and applying the chapstick.

"Good…" I say awkwardly. I don't know what else to say, she's paying attention to a mirror.

"So, what's up? You know something about Cat?" She said, something hidden in her eyes.

"Yeah. I did pick her up."

"Let me guess. It was Cat, not your mom." She surmised.

"Yeah." I replied.

"How'd you figure out where she was? She didn't really tell me what she knew before she woke up at home. Just that she wasn't at home."

"Ok, remember the call I got after we found out it wasn't the battery? That was someone in South LA. Saying there was a red head named Cat that was asking for me constantly."

"South LA? What the heck was she doing in South LA?" Jade said, sounding disgusted.

"I have my suspicions." I said darkly, pulling out my phone and pulling up the slap.

"Let's hear them. You're pretty spot on so far." She said simply, gesturing for me to go on.

"Ok. Have you seen this guy before?" I ask, showing her Trent's profile pic.

"No. Cute guy though. What does he have to do with this?" She asked.

"His name is Trent Michaels. Check Cat's slap page." I say, handing her my phone.

"Why? Seriously Robbi—THEY'RE DATING?"

"Uh huh. I saw him playing beer pong in the same house. Didn't recognize me."

"You think he was the one who called you?" Jade said, thumbing thru some of Cat's recent pics. "I had no idea…I haven't been on the slap in a couple of days."

"Me neither. Too busy, and why should I have?" I say.

"But do you think he's the one who called you?" She pressed.

I suddenly flashback to the court room, and being questioned by Desaye.

"I don't know. Doubt it." I say quietly, shaking off the horrible memory.

"Where'd she meet him? Look at his arms! He looks like a thug!" She said, sounding revolted.

He has tattoos across each arm that look like barbed wire and run across the length of his arms.

"Classy."

"You said South LA? He could be in a gang." She said, handing me my phone back.

"Great. That would explain too much. And by the way…umm…" I start, and then trail off quickly.

I was about to tell her about Cat's lack of a bra and vibrator incident.

But something tells me that would be a bad idea.

"Umm what?" She said, taking a step and closing the gap between us.

"Something else happened that night. Two things."

"You didn't screw her again did you? Please say you didn't Robbie." She said quickly, looking desperate.

"I didn't Jade. I didn't sleep with her. When we were leaving I had made it to my car and she had started to throw up. I rubbed her back, telling her it was ok and to take her time." I said. Jade smiled softly and looked happy.

"But when I rubbed her shoulders…her bra wasn't there."

Happy face gone.

"She wasn't wearing one? Oh shit. And she was drunk?"

I nodded.

She said a nasty string of swear words, including one I've never heard before.

_Impressive._

"Just great. So they pretty much had sex."

"I'm almost 100% sure. She um…had more fun when we got back and said something like "I want more sex with my boyfriend." I tell her.

Jade ran her hands thru her hair. "Is that why you left? Because Cat said it looked like someone had been in her place and her spare key was missing."

_Crap. I didn't even think about erasing the evidence I was there. Or the key._

"I didn't even think about that…and no. I just left because if Trent showed up with another guy in her place, that would look suspicious, and in the eyes of the law I raped her last time."

"That's fucked up by the way. Need to say that up front. And that makes sense. I don't think he came by. Unless she left out that detail."

I shrugged. "I'm sorry I left her. I probably shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it ok? You did what was right for you. No shame in that." She quickly replied.

"Thanks." I say shyly, looking at the ground.

"No prob. Let me know if you here anything else about Cat ok? I'll gently tell the others."

"Ok. Thanks." I repeated, feeling like a robot.

_I just said that._

"Talk to you later ok?" She said, smiling then walking out, leaving me to my scrambled thoughts.

The most worrisome thing is the gang and South LA part. I didn't even notice the tattoos.

She did as a good question. How did she meet this dude?

I hope she's not caught up in something. If it's South LA, that means drugs.

And drugs can get you dead, as my dad used to tell me when I was little.

But he makes her so happy! She's got her happy Cat swag back, which I'm thrilled about.

I feel like I'm in a dead end. I like Cat, but she's with a thug. And I don't really have an avenue back to Tori and all them because I was the one that gave them the cold shoulder in the first place.

Damn.

I'm an asshole.

Nice to know this now instead of when I was being a real asshole to everyone.

I…I'm just mad. The looks are still there, although not as many, and are dying off slowly.

But they still hurt. I still am at odds with my mom, mainly because of my schedule.

And I'm on the hook for $200,000 in legal bills over the next 10 years.

At least they said they would pitch in for my college tuition if I get $15k in by end of next year. Which is doable. I'm due to get paid $4k this year and if I work all senior year I get 16k as a yearly salary.

They said they would work out a agreement over the other $775,000 after I've graduated college.

Deal is off if I don't finish or attend college.

_Good thing I'm going to college. _

That's been bore into my head since I can remember. It's never been in doubt.

"_You are going to college and you will graduate in 4 years or sooner."_

Ever since I can remember, I swear.

Riiiinnng!

_Wait. Is the day over already?_

Wow. Guess Cat's on the brain majorly.

I drive home, fretting about stupid Trent and his arm tattoos. I'm assuming a lot just on some ink.

But it sure does look bad when you think about it.

_Mom's home._

"Hey honey, how was your day?" She asked, cheerful as always.

"It was…ok I guess. What's up?" I asked.

We've been steering clear of one another since we last spoke and I threw her under the bus. But things are a bit different.

I'm eating more here, and she's filled my car up with gas when it's been low more times than I can count. It's got to be burning a hole right thru her pocket.

Gas is expensive. Literally liquid gold.

So things have changed a little.

"Didn't you get my text? I wanted to talk about Christmas plans." She said, grabbing a banana and peeling it.

_Oh._

Completely forgot with all the Cat stuff.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Forgot."

She gave me a funny look. "You ok? You usually don't forget stuff like that."

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." I say, brushing her attempt to get me to talk off.

"Ok. But about Christmas…" She said, as I sat at the table in my customary spot. I sit here even when I'm alone.

She sits at the head of the table. "I was thinking maybe just a quickie trip to like Santa Barbara, like a day trip kind of thing. But nothing major."

Usually we team up with Grandma and Grandpa to go to Hawaii. That's what we did last year.

But this isn't exactly a normal year. Ever since we got back Hawaii they were at logger heads, their yelling muffled by the closed bedroom door.

It's amazing how noise carries in a quiet house.

"Sounds fine to me. I don't have anything planned." I reply.

_That was easy._

"I'm sorry we can't do anything more. But things are a lot different this year. The money just isn't there." She said, sounding close to tears.

"It's ok Mom. I understand. This hasn't been a great year for either of us." I say sympathetically, leaning to grab a tissue for her.

No matter how mad I am, I can't stand to see my mom cry.

She blinked back tears, then came at me for a hug and sobbed into my shoulder.

"How are you sweetheart? I can tell Cat's bothering you." She said quietly after a moment.

"How…how'd you know?" I sputter out.

"It's easy. Just look at your face when you get home. If you look worried, or are basically hovering, it's Cat."

Oh.

_Didn't know I was that easy to read._

"I'm ok Mom."

"I knew you'd say that. You're still mad at me…" She sobbed, her crying intensifying.

"Not mad Mom…just frustrated."

"I know…you have a right to be. But don't forget what I said ok? I still love you, from the bottom of my heart. Promise." She said, adding a kiss on my cheek before dashing to her bedroom.

I sit there like an idiot for like 10 minutes, trying to wrap my brain around what just happened, then realizing I cannot thnk at all and go upstairs for my nap before I go to work.

I'm sure I'll be able to focus at work.

_Yeah right. That's a funny joke._


	21. Never Grow Up

Sinjin's stupid mindless cronies are making this a lot harder than it has to be. Sinjin apparently told them to be as unhelpful and annoying as possible.

So they're playing a trading card game on the floor.

Talk about geeks. Wow. I outgrew that stuff in 5th grade along with hats.

I finally figured out that I looked very stupid.

I may be a nerd, but I know when to let it go.

_Reminds me of Cat's shirt._

I love nerds.

That might be my favorite shirt of hers she has.

I turn my attention back to the binder and switchboard in front of me. This is supposed to be one of the dweeb's jobs, but _Lord Sinjin_ said "NO!"

This entire thing is so ridiculous that once Sikowitz sees it he's going to ream Sinjin and his friends until they believe the hand of god will smite them down if they misbehave in his class again.

Which is kind of true. Sikowitz is second only to Helen in term of who decided they can attend Hollywood Arts.

So they better pray Sikowitz doesn't find out.

He's always a bundle of nerves on the first night. Everyone is really. Nervous, wondering what will go right, what will go wrong. Everybody's parents come on the first night, along with the reviewers for The Slap.

Recently, we've seen a few talent evaluators hovering around. I wouldn't be surprised one bit if they were sitting quietly in the back.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice snapped me from my concentration.

I spin around in my seat to see—

_Tattoos._

I look up and see who I'm assuming to be Trent. I'd say he's around 6'2 200 pounds.

Big dude. Looks rugged with his stubble all out here.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" I politely ask.

"I'm looking for Cat Valentine; do you know who she is?" He said.

_He's hiding something behind his back._

Cotton paper.

_For flowers._

"Yeah, I know her. Let me get her." I reply, standing up.

"Wait." He ordered.

_You can't order me around asshole._

"Yes?" I reply, trying to keep my voice even.

"Sorry, didn't mean to order you around. What's your name by chance?" he said kindly.

"Robbie. Yours?" I asked.

"Trent Michaels. Nice to meet you Robbie. Were you the one that took her home by chance on Friday?" He asked, extending his hand.

"Yeah, I was. Did you call me?"

"No, that was a benchwarmer. Thanks for getting her."

"Of course. I'll get her now." I reply, turning on a dime towards the dressing rooms.

I knocked on the ladies door and took a step back.

A moment later Tori poked her head out. "Yeah Robbie?"

"Please tell Cat she's got a visitor."

Tori tuned over her shoulder and yelled "Cat! Visitor for you backstage!"

I heard heels clicking and Cat looked out before racing towards Trent.

"Heyyyy!" She squealed, as he smiled, picked her up before twirling her around and setting her back down.

"Who's that?" Sikowitz asked, as Tori looked confused.

"Cat's…boyfriend." I answer.

"Cat doesn't have a boyfriend." He replied.

"She hasn't told anyone." I replied, and Tori nodded.

"Did you know?" Sikowitz asked Tori.

"Jade told me. And she found out from Robbie." She replied as the couple was talking animatedly.

"When did you find out?" He asked me.

"Saturday morning." I replied.

"Hmm. Are Sinjin and his friends helping you?" he suddenly asked, spotting the card game in the corner.

"No sir, no they are not. I'll be back, I need to take 5." I reply, walking away to get water.

And to put much needed space between me and them.

Them being Cat and Trent.

I grab a paper cup of water and walk thru the back door that is supposed to be a fire door but the alarm is disabled.

The temp has dipped back down to the 50's we usually get this time of year. I brought a jacket, but it's inside.

I kind of want to feel the cold.

The sense of loneliness is all around me. It still feels suffocating.

If anything, it's worse. I've seen the guy.

He doesn't look good. The tattoos were clearly a menacing purchase. Meant to intimidate.

And she's his girl.

That girl isn't the girl I know and love.

She is, but she isn't. If that makes any sense.

This is gonna sound weird, but this reminds me of when I watched my cousin's daughter last summer. I had never been around little kids much, and she's tiny. At the time she was 3 months old. I was over to watch her for the day so her Mom could get a break.

At first the kid was a bit of a pain, but only because I hadn't really dealt with babies much. Eventually we settled into the couch and watched TV together, and she fell asleep on my lap.

To say it was the cutest thing ever wouldn't do it justice. I had been in her life for literally two hours and she trusted me enough to pass out on my lap.

I know…maybe not trust, but it is at least love. It just amazes me still that it took her two hours to love me.

The feeling is definitely mutual. I'm friends with her on Splashface and seeing her grow up via pictures is kind of heartbreaking. We plan on going over to Santa Barbara for Thanksgiving to see them.

I just don't want her to grow up. She wasn't even able to do anything other than cry, sit and poop last time I saw her. Now she can stumble around, and say baby talk.

I don't want Cat to grow up either. Before all this started…she was just another girl, who I knew but not really. Didn't care about her home life and didn't know what size her shirts are.

She was just Cat.

Not the girl with the thug boyfriend with a 32A bra size, Medium shirt and small jeans. That has slept with me once and I'm positive with Trent as well.

I just hope that my cousin doesn't hate me after everything that happened. My grandparents repeated the sordid affair to everyone, and I haven't heard from anyone since.

Just me on this island.

_I gotta get back inside. The show is starting in 20 minutes. Gotta start my checks._

I walk inside, past Sikowitz instructing the main actors on final details.

I can't bear to look at Cat. Instead I go right to my spot and focus in on my job.

Simple really. Just ensure that nothing on your end can and or will go wrong.

About two minutes before show someone clapped me on the back as they walked by.

_Beck._

I think Tori told everyone about Trent appearing.

I shake the thought from my mind as Sikowitz gives me the cue to open the curtains and start going. The next two hours pass in a blur of activity, music and applause.

One of the few bad parts about being in Tech Crew is packing up for the night. The character actors get to go home, but we have to pack up the speakers and stuff, clean out the dressing rooms and have everything clean for the next day.

We're the last to leave the building, and the first there the next day.

I have the honor of locking the school door.

Things move at a snail's pace as Sinjin's crew deliberately took their sweet time. I'm dependant on them.

I do get to send out a personalized "Good job tonight. You did great." text to everyone. I hesitate before sending Cat's off.

Trent popped up about 45 seconds later, no lie. Nothing eventful happened, other than Sinjin and those guys slipping in with the actors and leaving early.

Part of me is thankful once the last one leaves. That means I can finally do it on my own. Don't have to work around them, figuratively and literally.

And I get to listen to music, which Sikowitz doesn't let us do.

The song that's been running thru my head ever since I started thinking about baby Alexandra and Cat was the only thing I listened to.

"_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up._

_I could still be little._

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up. _

_It could still be simple._

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up._

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little._

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up._

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple._

_Won't let nobody hurt you._

_Won't let no one break your heart._

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up._

_Oh, don't you ever grow up._

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up."_

I don't think I spoke to the remaining people as we cleaned up and I locked up.

The drive home was quiet. Same song.

Lights were all off when I get home. Mom texted me saying she came tonight, and would talk to me about it later.

_I think she went to bed._

Nothing is worse to come home to than an empty house.

"_Won't let nobody hurt you._

_Won't let no one break your heart._

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up._

_Oh, don't you ever grow up._

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up."_

Just don't.

That's all I ask.

Why Cat? I just want to know.

_Why'd you have to grow up?_

I loved you how you were. Innocent. Free. Just being Cat.

I can't stop the tears from hitting my pillow.

Heartbreak sucks. Especially when you have to keep it bottled up inside.

(A/N: The lyrics and music of 'Never Grow Up" belong to Taylor Swift and Big Machine Records. Hope this clears the last few chapters up.–James)


	22. Guys, Guts and Guns

_Wheeee…_

Ugh. So bored.

With everything that's been going on, all I've been wanting is a day off to relax.

And once I get it, super boredom sets in.

Who knew I'd be wishing I had worked tonight instead of being free?

I would go downstairs to watch a movie, but Mom has been giving me her look of pity ever since she went to the play earlier today.

Yes, Trent was there, in all his strong awesomeness.

_Cut to me gagging please. Ok, back to normal._

More flowers, and he apparently watched her perform this time.

Mom wouldn't have known it was Cat's boyfriend until they kissed right afterward.

_Stupid lovebirds. Cut out the PDA, geez._

She briefly talked to me about it when I got home around 5 over dinner. Said they looked cute, and asked a million questions about him.

"_First off, did you see his tattoos? He looked like a thug! He must be a nice guy, I mean they are dating…but still!"_

Good question.

I'm still wishing I was working. Getting paid.

And not thinking about Cat and STUPID TRENT!

Funny story, I was texting Jade I think, and I mentioned it was pay day. The way I put it I said "Thank God I'm getting paid today."

But autocorrect, being the smartest person in the room and the bane of my existence, changed paid to laid.

And I didn't notice.

Until Jade came back with "Too much Robbie, easy."

Then I saw I had actually told her I was getting laid today.

_Awkward!_

I just hope she hasn't put it up on one of those Autocorrect sites. That would be horrible for me, but people would probably love it.

Those sites are hilarious. I remember I showed one to…Beck I think and we were laughing for hours about how bad they were.

It really didn't matter, whether it was filler to fibromyalgia or something way worse, we were practically crying to the point Tori looked it…and closed the window.

Fun killer. She needs to get a life. Or laid. She needs to loosen up one way or the other.

Sorry, got way off topic. Currently I'm spinning around in my office chair without a care in the world.

I've actually been texting Jade a lot recently. She's been really nice to me, ever since I went to Tori's and failed to start her car.

_I wonder what the issue actually was? I hope it wasn't too serious._

I don't think it was. She was driving around last week perfectly fine.

Buzz Buzz

"_Robbie? Hi. Did you ever speak to the guy who came to the play for me?" –Cat_

"Yeah, he asked me Friday if I knew you. I told Tori he was there for you. Why do you ask?" I replied.

What on earth does he want? And why am I important to Cat?

If I've learned anything important in this process, it's that Cat crumpled me up and threw me aside after she was done with me.

I barely speak to her anymore in person. She tends to avoid me.

"Well, somehow he found out we slept together. And he's not happy. He just went home. He has to work tomorrow."

"Well, I'm sorry I upset your boyfriend." I flippantly replied.

What does it matter? She's all yours dude. I can't have her, even if I wanted her.

Which I'm trying to stop. Wanting her that is.

"_It's ok. I just wish he could have stayed longer. I miss him."_

I start to type "That's great Cat." But suddenly a new message flies in.

"_How'd you know I'm dating Trenny? I never told you! Or anyone!"_

"Gee, why so defensive? And he brought you flowers Friday, and kissed you today. Not that hard." I replied instead.

"_I'm not defensive! And what do flowers and a kiss on the cheek to prove he's my boyfriend?"_

She's getting worked up.

"Simple. He kissed you on the lips, I saw with own eyes. Don't you lie to me Cat Valentine. And the fact he brought you flowers showed he's in love with you."

That should make her chill out.

_It is true._

"_Flowers don't show you're in love! You didn't love me when you bought me flowers!"_

Ouch.

"Yeah I did! I did love you when I got you the flowers. I still do, but that obviously is a moot point now. But don't say I didn't love you because I did."

She took me from bored to furious.

_Why would I rather be mad? _

It's probably not healthy.

"_Robbie, you never loved me. Ok? Seriously. Stop saying that Robbie, it's making me angry. And I don't want to be angry. And I love Trent, so there."_

…

_Did she really just say that?_

Oh wow…

I feel like I just got punched in the stomach. Ready to throw up.

_I can't reply to that._

There is no way to reply. What am I supposed to say?

I plug my phone in and plop onto my bed. It's too early to go to sleep.

Only 8 o' clock.

I lay on my bed, completely motionless for around 5 minutes.

Then the doorbell rang.

Mom yelled "I got it!", clearly watching TV and closer to the door.

I hear the door open, close, and voices float up to my room.

_Guess it's someone Mom knows._

Hopefully it's a new friend. Just not a boyfriend. I don't want to meet some older guy that wants my mom in bed.

_Eww._

Talk about gross. She's my mom.

I shudder and lay back down.

Then someone knocks on my door.

"Coming mom!" I call out, getting up and striding to the door.

I swing open the door and say "What's U—"

Black barrel.

Pointed at my face.

I glance up and see—

_GUN!_

OH SHIT!

I instinctively put my hands up. Then I look to see who it is.

If they really wanted to shoot me, they would have already.

_Trent…_

What the hell is going on?

"What do you want? Why are you pointing a gun at me?" I ask quietly, hands still up.

He looks ballistic.

"You slept with Cat?" he yelled, striding in and kicking the door shut.

"Yeah…that was awhile ago though, and she doesn't like me! What does it matter?"

"I'm her damn boyfriend, that's why it matters!"

"Then why are you here with a freaking gun? I'm not gonna hurt you. I couldn't hurt you even if I tried!" I ask, backing into the wall.

Not going to lie. I'm so scared. This guy clearly isn't thinking straight.

I mean, he's in my room. WITH A GUN!

_Pointed right between my eyes!_

"Because, you need to be taught a lesson. And violence is the only good teacher." He growled.

"No it's not." I spout off.

"Well, it works for me." He replies.

"Gee, what are you then? A hit man or something?"

"Hell no. I'm no hit man. I'm a playboy. Big difference idiot." He spat.

_Playboy?_

"You're an Avon Park Playboy?" I say, immediately regretting saying anything.

_That's the worst gang in town!_

(A/N: Who knows what popular TV show I'm referencing? Shout out at the top of next chapter! Who wants it? GO!)

"Yeah, shut up!" he yelled, then hitting me with the side of his pistol.

I groan and hit the floor. I'm still not 100% better from Mom's freak out. And that was a month and a half ago.

"Dude! I don't want Cat! She's all yours!" I say quietly, tasting salt in my mouth.

"Yeah, we'll I think it'll be good to pound in the point." He said,

Then he sucker punched me. Pulled me up, and nailed me in the eye.

I didn't even try to fight back. I just hit the floor.

I can't fight. And even if I could, it would be stupid. After all, he still has a gun.

_And he's also in a gang._

This basically tells me he's killed somebody.

_Wonderful._

I feel like crap. Now he's messed up my face. It was ugly to begin with!

Apparently he isn't not done prettying me up, because he pistol whipped me again, causing my nose to crack violently.

As soon as I hit the floor, I feel blood stream out of my nose.

_Great…he broke it._

"Now you listen to me alright? Cat's my damn girl. She loves me, and I love her. If I see you with her again, you will regret it ok? And I won't use my fists or pistol whip your puny ass. I'll use this thing like I've used it before."

My throat went dry quickly. I barely get out "But I go to school with her."

"Outside of school then. This is your only warning." He growled, then standing up, grabbed my phone—

BOOM!

I covered my ears too late, and the sound of the gunshot makes them ring instantly.

He drops my phone with a neat hole in the middle and walks away.

_Oh man…_

I crawl over and see that it's not so neat. It's definintely broken, but there are bits of metal and wires sticking every which way.

_Owww. _

This might be worse than last time. Mom at least spared my—

_MOM!_

I immediately hop up and sprint downstairs, ignoring the splitting pain in my head and rush into the living room.

Mom's duct taped to a chair with her mouth tied. To her credit she's kicking wildly, trying to make some kind of noise.

_No wonder I didn't hear anything._

"Mom!" I yell, grabbing scissors and rushing to her.

Her eyes are the size of dinner plates. She looks fine, but frightened out of her mind.

"Hold still, I'll get your wrists." I say quickly. She still looks scared but freezes.

Luckily, he didn't tape he right to the chair, there is som space in between. Otherwise I might have cut her wrists.

The second I freed both wrists she ripped, I mean _ripped _the tape off her mouth and said "Oh my god, are you ok?"

"No, what about you?" I answer.

"I'm fine, he just tied me up. What happened? Who was that?"

"Cat's boyfriend. He was mad because I slept with Cat."

She quickly looked horrified. "Robbie…we have to get you to the hospital. Your face looks just awful. Then we can file a police report ok?" She said, getting to her feet and pulling me up.

"Great, can I have Tylenol?" I asked.

"I would give you some, but I don't want you to have to wait for other pain medicine if we do take it. So no. I'll grab my purse." She dashed off.

_Makes sense. What if the Tylenol and the pain meds the doc gives me don't work together, and I have to wait 8 hours for a real pain killer?_

I get why she doesn't want to do that to me. She does love me.

Mom suddenly dashed back in, looking disheveled. "Let's get you to the ER. Come on."

I groan in approval and follow her to the car.

The drive over is agonizing. Every bump is like another punch.

What makes no sense to me is the fact that I'm in so much pain, but I can think clearly.

_How is that even possible?_

"He shot my phone." I groan, as we get to the parking lot.

"I heard the shot. I was afraid it was you. We can replace the phone. I don't care about that. We can't replace you. Let's go, c'mon." She said softly, but ordering at the same time.

I obediently followed mom and sat down as she went to the receptionist and got a few forms to fill out.

"Would you like to become a organ donor today?" She asked, obviously joking.

"No thanks Mom. Appreciate the offer, and the humor." I reply.

People are looking at me funny. I did just get the absolute crap beat out of me.

_If my own mom said I look terrible…then I'm not looking in a mirror._

"What blood type? Red…" She quipped, causing me to snort a laugh, but immediately regret it because it feels like my nose just caught fire.

"Oww…Mom! That hurt!"

I love her keeping the mood semi light.

"What color eyes? Black and blue."

"Mom!" I laugh again, unable to keep a straight face.

"Sorry honey, it's true. Do you have any preexisting conditions? Yes, a inability to get over Cat Valentine…"

"Ok, now that actually hurts." I tell her.

Another knife to the heart. No big deal.

If I felt like it, I'd roll my eyes. But I really don't want to even blink.

"Sorry. I'll hand these to her and be right back."

She walked up to her and she said something to my mom, who waved me over.

"They want you in the back now." She said quickly.

The lady led us to a area with a nurse waiting.

"Hi, what happened?" She said, grabbing my arm and steering me to the table.

"I got beat up." I reply bluntly.

"By who? We have police here if you want to file charges against him. Or them." She quickly said, recanting for her mistake as I sat down.

"Yes." Mom and I said at the same time.

"Ok, I'll send them in after we clean you up and get X rays. Which do you want first?" She kindly offered.

"X rays, but is it possible to get water first?" I asked.

"No, you have to swallow a liquid to get a clear picture. Sorry. Have you ever had an X ray before?"

"No ma'am." I replied.

She laughed. "C'mon, let's get it over with."

She did have me swallow some gray drink, which she told me afterward was Calcium Bromide.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You wouldn't have drunk it, duh." She smiled.

_I think she's in her 20's. She's pretty cool._

She's got a point though.

Thankfully she gets me in and out and starts cleaning me up quickly, but only after making me look in the mirror.

"It looks like you got hit by a truck." She said quietly.

She's right. I look terrible.

"The girls will love this one tomorrow." I say quietly.

"Chicks do dig scars." She smirked before cleaning me up.

When she was done she smiled and handed me the mirror back. I look a lot better without my face being covered in blood, but that doesn't mean I look good.

Then the police came in and I told them what happened. I was in my room and Trent knocked on my door. I opened to a gun in my face. He threatened me, then beat me up and left.

Then mom said how he got in. he said he knew me from school and asked to see me. Mom said yes and turned her back, he pulled the gun and then taped her hands and mouth.

They asked for the physical description. 6'2, 200 lbs. Tatoos on his forearms.

Finally, we went to the payment center, and they handed me X Rays, saying my nose is broken, and he fractured my jaw.

_Oh no. Am I about to be wired shut?_

"Do you have to wire my mouth shut?" I blurt out, interrupting my mom. "Sorry mom." I apologized.

"No. They would like to fix your nose though. Your jaw will heal naturally."

Then another nurse came and took me back to another room, where she _manually_ straightened my nose. When I protested, she said it was cartilage and I was fine.

_Call me crazy, but I liked the first lady better._

Mom was waiting for me when I got out. "C'mon. we're dropping these prescriptions off, here's a pain pill." She said, walking to the door.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Then we're going home, you will have ice cream, ice your face and sleep. Understood?" She said forcefully, but clearly lovingly.

"Yes mommy." I smiled.

Her smile was bigger than I remember, and she capped it off with a hug.

"Thank god you're ok. I was so worried Robbie." She said into my shoulder.

"I'm fine Mom. Let's get home."


	23. Passover

_This will be fun. _

In a sick and twisted way.

Robbie Shapiro: Jerk to angel Cat Valentine, Rapist comes to school right after he got sent to the ER.

Some people are bound to think I deserved it.

_Who needs them anyway?_

For all I care they can send those people off to colonize the moon.

Without spacesuits.

Mom did the best she could with me this morning, making me breakfast and trying to get me to wear makeup to cover up the cuts and bruises.

_Eh, what's the point? It'll be obvious I got beat up the second everyone sees me. Why hide it?_

"_Honesty is always the best policy Robbie."_

Not the time I need to remember Cat. I'm mad…and I don't know whether I should be or not.

I just know my face hurts.

I take a deep breath and open the swinging doors.

First person who sees me looks shocked…but not unhappy.

_I wonder what we're doing for Sikowitz's? Maybe a short play, it's around—_

"Robbie!"

Tori.

She quickly came over and grabbed my arm. "Are you ok? C'mere!"

She dragged me over to where Andre, Jade and Beck were chatting.

Jade was the first to look up, and her eyes went wide almost instantly.

"What happened? And when? You were fine yesterday." Jade said in a rush as Beck and Andre cringed.

"Long story, shouldn't say in the hall. And last night around 8." I answered.

"Why are you even here?" Tori said softly, looking afraid she'll hurt me.

"Can't miss, I have enough absences remember?" I joked, causing everyone to smile happily.

I hear the front door open and the sound of a couple kissing, then—

"Hiii!"

"Hey Little Red." Andre said, as Beck waved and Tori turned to face her.

Jade didn't move.

"Good morning! Hi Robbie. Why are you here? You've been avoiding us." She said, digging in her purse.

"Cat!" Tori snapped, as I bit my tongue.

"Is it a problem? Because I can always walk away if that'll make you happy." I say darkly.

Tori still was looking at Cat, who was still digging thru her purse. Beck and Andre look like they just got sucker punched and are wobbling.

"No, that's not what I meant. I was just—WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"

"Way to keep it discreet Cat." I snap, as I feel the hallway look at me.

"Cat! Shut up!" Beck told her, as she tried getting a better look at me. Jade was holding her back and saying "Calm down, geez!"

Cat looked desperate and scared.

"But look at him! He looks like he got hit by a truck!" Cat yelped, as Jade and Beck combined got a good hold of her.

I am not telling her.

This is kind of her fault. I took the fall for her.

Again.

Personally, I'd like nothing more than to get away from her for the rest of the day.

"Hey Robbie, who beat you up? I'd like to send them flowers and thank them personally." Sinjin said creepily, right behind me.

Anger quickly took control of me as I whipped around, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw his against the locker in front of me.

His back hitting the metal was louder than I expected.

Cat cried out and ducked behind Beck, while Sinjin squirmed, fully expecting me to let go or become tired.

Thanks to the gym, that will not happen. I can hold him here all day if I wanted to.

"You would do that, you big baby." I spit at him.

"What do you mean Robbie? I think you're overrea—"

"You know exactly what I mean. And I'm not going to take it anymore. You and your little twerps can either get back to work and you acknowledge that you aren't the best Tech guy here, or I WILL let Sikowitz know about the little stunt you pulled this weekend. Got it?"

He kept squirming, and briefly got his left arm free and came at me before I pinned it against his neck.

I heard something that sounded happy from Jade and Beck and Andre sounding thrilled, but nothing from the other girls.

"What's that Sinjin? You miss your little card game? You need more attack points?" I mocked him.

Jade suddenly burst into derisive laughter. She figured out what his friends were playing.

He shook his head quickly, and I heard heels behind me.

"What's going on here?"

Helen.

"Hi Helen. Just talking to Sinjin." I calmly replied, as I saw Tori tense up.

_She's a goodie two shoes. _

"And that has him against a locker…why?"

"He decided to mock me on the wrong day." I bluntly replied.

"How so?" She asked.

"My face."

"Whoever did it is awesome!" he gasped out, just as I started to set him down.

I took one step forward and pinned him again.

"AAH!"

"Would you like to explain further?" Helen said, implying I better talk or I'm in trouble.

I simply turned around and smiled at her.

She quickly got the point.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"What did you say boy? He's a mess! And why are you here Mr. Shapiro?"

"He wanted to thank whoever got a hold of me, so here we are. And you said I couldn't miss anymore days this semester."

"Well, I understand your anger, but you didn't have to resort to violence. Are you undergoing any counseling?" She asked.

My blood quickly was brought back to a boil.

"Yeah, thanks to her." I spat, nodding towards Cat.

"Who's her?"

"Cat Valentine ma'am." I reply simply, letting Sinjin down again.

"Oh. Well you might want to consider going more often. And you kids better get to class, bell is ringing soon."

I dropped Sinjin and picked up my bag. "I'll see you guys later."

Cat extended her arm to me, why I don't know, but I powered thru it and walked straight to class.

Even so, I was still late.

After apologizing to my first hour teacher, I sat in the back and the pain of my face started to consume me again.

_Guess my pain killer is wearing off. _

Or the adrenaline is stopping.

Buzz Buzz.

"_Hey, you ok? You seemed really on edge. Nice job with Sinjin btw. Everyone (Except Cat, doesn't know) wants to talk during lunch. Closet?" –Jade_

Who knew Jade West had such a big heart.

She's definitely stepping up in the clutch though.

"Sure. And don't tell Cat. She won't want to know the truth." I reply.

My brain races thru the next three periods. Cat sat next to me in Sikowitz's class. He lectured on something, probably nothing important.

I just pretended Cat wasn't there.

_My face hurts._

She obviously wanted my attention, nudging me with her elbows and making some kind of whimpering sound before Sikowitz caught on and sent her to the other side of the room.

For all his flaws, he knows when to separate people. And after this weekend, I wouldn't be surprised if he put the pieces together about Cat and I.

He is a smart dude.

Finally, the bell rang and Cat attempted to linger before Andre started a conversation with her and led her out of the room and out towards the lunch area.

Giving me more than enough room to get to the janitor's closet.

I opened it and—

"Hey Captain America!"

"Ha-ha. Very funny Tori." I reply, closing the door softly behind me.

"Seriously, what got into you back there?" She asked, whacking me arm jokingly.

"He's been a crybaby even since I got back from court. And his little comment along with this weekend just pushed me too far I guess."

"This weekend?" Jade asked.

"He couldn't have beaten you up, you manhandled him back there." Beck added, as the door opened and closed behind me.

_Andre._

He clapped me on the shoulder and pretended to shrink in fear, causing everyone, including me to laugh.

"I'm a friend, easy now." He joked, smiling.

"No, but he basically made me do everything on the tech side this weekend. I'll talk to Sikowitz later; we might be saying bye bye to Sinjin and his cronies pretty soon."

"Why?" Andre asked.

"Because they inadvertently gave me the ammo I needed to get rid of them for good by playing cards in the back while I did the work."

"Wow. I didn't notice." Jade said, sounding impressed.

"Nice job." Tori smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said shyly, looking away and feeling my face get hot.

"Now, the important issue. What happened yesterday night? Who beat you up?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to speak to them." Jade said darkly.

"No, you don't. He won't be as kind to you as he was to me." I reply simply.

"He wasn't kind at all to you dude." Andre pointed out.

"Who is it?" Tori asked.

"One sec." I said, grabbing my backpack and digging for something.

"Why? What on earth could be in your—" Tori began, as I pulled my phone, hole blown right thru the middle to them.

"What the—" Beck and Andre said at the same time.

Jade's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "No…"

"How—?"

"Gun. Bang." I replied.

"Gun? Whoever did this shot out your phone?" Tori said, as Beck held it up to the light, like he was looking at a dollar bill or something.

"Yeah. Guesses?" I asked.

Everyone but Jade shook their heads.

"Trent?" Jade said quietly.

"Bing bing bing!" I said, half sarcastically.

"Wait…this is Cat's boyfriend? The guy who came to the play? Tattoo guy?" Andre quickly put the pieces together. Beck ran his hands thru his hair.

"Uh huh." I replied.

"So he beat you up?" Tori asked.

"Yep."

"Why?" Jade asked, looking at me closely.

"Because of what happened with me and Cat. He didn't like it. And I found out what gang he's in."

"Which one?" Andre asked.

"Playboys."

"Crap!" Jade yelled loudly.

"That's not good." Beck said simply.

"You think?" I ask sarcastically.

"How can Cat be dating such a skunkbag? Seriously?" Tori asked, looked scared.

"Opposites attract." Beck said simply.

Jade simply frowned.

Suddenly Andre's phone went off.

"Crap, Cat."

I groan and Jade asked "What did you do with her?"

"Well, I walked her outside and dropped her at the Grub Truck and came back here."

"Did you tell her anything?" Beck asked.

"No, I did—"

Then Jade's phone went off.

"Can't answer." She said simply.

The very next moment we heard a girlish voice "Hello? Guys?"

"Crap." I said immediately.

_There's nowhere to hide._

"Oh man…" Tori whined.

"Trash can. It's brand new. Poke a hole in the back and put it on top of you." Jade said quickly, looking like she got hit by lightning.

"Good idea." Beck said quickly.

I grabbed my bag and sat down as Beck and Andre poked the hole then put the trash can on top of me and next to the wall.

"What if she tries to move it?" Tori asked.

"I got it." Jade said.

"Hello? Guys? You in there?" Cat knocked on the door.

Something hit the top of this thing then I heard the door open.

"Heya Cat." Beck said.

"Hi…what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Just talking…what's up?" Beck said again.

"Do you guys have any idea where Robbie is? He said he'd have lunch with me. You guys too." She said simply.

"No idea." Jade said, almost directly above me.

I think she's leaning against it.

_Thank god she's not sitting on it. _

"Oh. Did he tell you guys what happened to his face? It looked terrible."

"Nope." Tori said, sounding sad.

"Phoo. I wish he would have told me." Cat pouted.

"Why? You didn't tell him, or any of us for that matter you were dating this Trent dude." Jade shot back at her.

"Hey! You said you'd keep that a secret!"

"It's not a secret if you already knew." Beck said.

"How'd you know?" Cat asked.

"Robbie picked it up. He was the one who Trent spoke to when he came on Friday." He replied.

"But he said Jade told him. And he saw us Sunday!"

"Nope, it was Friday." Jade simply replied.

"He lied! AGAIN!"

"So did you. What's your point?" Jade snapped at her.

_Ooh. That hurts._

Cat usually ends up playing something like that into support for her.

But Jade derailed that plan.

"So you guys haven't seen him?" Cat asked, sounding desperate. "he's not answering his phone."

"That's weird." Andre covered for me.

"If we see him we'll call you ok?" Tori said kindly.

"Ok. Thank you Tori. Wanna go eat?"

"Sure." Tori said.

It sounded like everyone left, then the door closed.

"Ok, coast is clear." Jade's voice said.

I emerged to see that we are alone.

"Thanks Jade. Really appreciate it." I said, standing up.

"No prob. Here's your…holy phone. You need a new I think." She joked.

"Working on it."

"Hey, did Trent say anything to you about Cat?" She asked.

"Just to stay away from her."

"Well, outside of school I guess."

"I'm worried about if he gets her drunk again. I don't want her to be there alone." I said, betraying what's eaten at me since I woke up this morning.

"How about I come with you and get her. So you can drive her home, I can stay with her and we both don't have to worry about her. How about that?" She offered.

"Sounds great in theory." I say.

"Good, I better catch up with the others. Later." She said, walking out.

"Bye."

The rest of the day was a concerted effort to avoid Cat. Luckily it was successful and I avoided her boyfriend, who was waiting in the carpool lane.

The drive home was easy, and when I pull in I see a cop car next to Mom's car, so I park in the street.

I open the door to—

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mom yelped, sounding indignant.

"No ma'am. We found no evidence that the young man in question harmed Mr. Shapiro. And his roommate vouched for his story of being at their apartment playing "NextBox" last night at 8 PM.

"But the pictures—" Mom jumped in, then seeing me. "How can you say that then see his face?" She pointed to me.

"Ma'am. I'm sorry. The evidence isn't matching up. There's nothing we can do. Now I have to go." He said ,exiting the room.

She looks livid, but then took a deep breath and asked "Did you hear that?"

"They won't press charges?" I asked, then she cried out and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Yeah, apparently he said he was at home and playing video games with his roommate. And they believe him!"

_Brilliant._

"Mom. It's ok. I'll be fine. I just have to stay out of his way." I say, mind jumping back to my conversation with Jade.

"Please do that sweetie." She sobbed, hugging me tightly.

"I will Mom. Promise."

"Good. Now do you want to eat or get a new phone first?" She asked, looking up and smiling at me.

"Phone, then eat." I replied.

"Ok, come come then." She smiled, walking to the door.

Speaking of people who have regained their swag, Mom seems to have regained hers.

_That's a good sign._


	24. Calamitas Diem

(A/N: Forgot to give my shoutout about trent's gang! Sorry about that! Anyway, the winner is The Phantom Mockingjay! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy the chapter! -James)

"Thanks for dinner mom. This is delish." I smile at her.

We're chilling at home, devouring this grilled chicken dish she made. I just got home from work like 15 minutes ago. Everything was waiting for me when I got back, but mom made me change out of my work clothes and into comfy stuff.

I swear, there might be nothing better than to have dinner ready when you get home.

I don't know how she does it. Work, and make this awesome dinner? Especially since it's the weekend.

She had to show not one, but two houses today. She's been showing tons of places recently. I know she hasn't sold all of them, but she is starting to put more back her retirement fund again.

Like everybody, when the economy went into the tank she had to dip into that while we figured things out.

But at least here in LA, things are looking up. Mom is starting to sell places again, we have money to spend in case of an emergency and are thinking of an actual remodel now that dad's gone and we never use the theater room.

"No problem sweetie. How was work?" She replied happily.

"It was ok, nothing really to report." I shrug.

"Just another one of those days?" she asked, concentrating on dishing on some vegetables for herself.

"Yeah, I guess." I reply, as she started to give me more veggies. "Mom, I'm good."

"No, you need more." She smiled, getting another spoonful.

"Mom…c'mon. I had plenty before you gave me more. I'm fine on veggies."

"Fine…I won't force feed you yet." She sighed, smiling at the end.

"That won't be necessary, promise."

"Cool. I just want you to eat enough. I'm a mom remember."

"Really? I wasn't aware. I joke, causing her to giggle.

_Wait…mom giggled?_

This is weird, being the only guy around. The way dad always described it; mom was always being chased by guys, even when they were married.

And now, any new guy in Mom's life has to pass my smell test. At least…that's my plan.

She hasn't even tried bringing a guy home, at least not that I know of.

I hope she hasn't. I'm trying to keep thinking that in the end, she might be my mom, but she is a woman. And she probably will want to try love again.

And sex is a part of that.

That's what I _cannot_ get over. I just wanna scream "GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER NOW!"

"You're funny." She smiled, taking another bite.

"I try." I say shyly, taking another bite.

"You succeed."

I repress a shudder.

_That's almost verbatim what Cat told me._

(Flashback)

_She quickly kissed me and smiled. "I think you have that wrong. You are the one who took me from miserable daily to ecstatic."_

_I laughed. "I try."_

_"You succeed." She smiled, opening the door and leaning on the open window._

_"Have a good day ok?" I said, looking up at her._

_"I will. Drive safe. See you at 11."_

_I watched with a heavy heart as she bounced her way thru the front door and disappeared._

(End Flashback)

_The day before…everything hit the fan._

Well, that's not entirely accurate. It hit the fan that day too. I remember thinking I was going to be home late that night after I took Cat home from work. She had implied she wanted to have sex on the drive to school.

But then Beck and Andre tore my house of cards to pieces.

Leaving me where I am now.

I try to keep my mind off what happened. Basically everything is different. I used to be so much more social, now my life consists of psychiatrist, therapist, home, school and work. No hanging out, no new friends…

Not even the same friends.

Family disappearing without a trance. I still don't trust Mom after what happened. According to the…guy part doctor, a couple more kicks and she would have severed the family tree.

Said my odds of having kids dropped considerably. Apparently it's not as easy to have kids as I thought. It's more that timing it right apparently.

Now I need timing and luck. Thanks mom!

Look at me now! Mostly miserable, working constantly with two long term commitments I didn't ask for.

I just wanna scream.

_I think I just ruined my own day._

SNAP SNAP!

"Hey Robbie? You there?" Mom said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah…I'm here. Sorry, I spaced." I said, quickly covering by taking another bite.

"You ok…you don't look happy." Mom replied quietly.

"I'm fine mom."

She sighed heavily and put her fork down. "You don't trust me do you?"

"Mom…"

I don't want this conversation now. Or ever really.

"No, I understand ok. I abandoned you. When everything went to hell after the trial what did I do, I scream horrible stuff at you and kick you. I can't blame you for not trusting me. I probably wouldn't trust me either."

I open my mouth to reply, but she holds up her hand for me to stop.

_Good thing too. I don't know what I would have said._

"Listen, I've talked to Cat ok? Before you got beaten up by her boyfriend. And she told me what she told you to do about prom night. I swear on my life she told me she wants to still be your friend. She seemed pretty torn up about the whole thing, even though I told her you truly do love her—."

"Mom, stop. Now." I said.

Well, I didn't say. I ordered her to stop talking.

"No, let me finish. I'm almost done, and then I'll leave. But I know you must be incredibly frustrated to have the weight of the world put on your shoulders right after you were with Cat. And if you not trusting me is a part of you getting better…fine. I never should have told you about the events leading up to me getting pregnant with you. You didn't need to know that."

"I didn't need it screamed at me either." I say quietly, looking her dead in the eye.

Hers are brimming with tears.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone to your thoughts. Help yourself to the rest of dinner ok?" She almost whispered, standing up, grabbing her plate and walking to her room, pausing only to rub my shoulder in what must have been intended as a loving gesture.

I stew with my own thoughts for about 5 minutes before packing up the rest of dinner and cleaning the kitchen before heading to my room for the night.

_Email…_

Oh crap. Not this again.

"_Dear Mr. Shapiro. You scheduled appointment for your lawyer will be next Wednesday, November 9 at 11 AM. Please bring proof of employment, paycheck and three forms of legal identification."_

Finally. About time they get back to me. I talked to their office about emancipation a couple of weeks ago.

Problem for them is, I'm not sure I want to even do it anymore. Emancipation that is.

_Why make my misery worse? _

Mom has a saying. If your in a hole, stop digging.

_I need to always remember I'm in a hole and keep working to get out of it._

And stop the fucking pity party. Damn. I ruined mom's night just because I took a stroll down Regret Avenue.

I lean back in my chair and take my phone out of my pocket.

_1 missed call. Cat Valentine._

_1 voicemail._

This literally could be anything.

_Here goes nothing!_

I tap "Play back message" and speakerphone.

"Robbbbiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…where arrreee youuu?—"

_Shit. Drunk again._

"Trenny won'ttt stop braggggging about yoouuuuu! I didn't know youu were such awesome fwiends!" She giggled, then burped.

Then silence.

I sigh heavily and lay back on my bed.

_I have to go get her._

Better call Jade.

_Dialing Jade West…_

"Hello?" Jade asked.

"Hey, it's me." I said simply, unable to hold back a smile.

"Hey! What's up?" She smiled, adding on "It's Robbie."to the voices behind her.

"Cat's drunk again." I say.

The voices in the background sound like Tori and Beck.

"Crap. Did she call you? And it's only 9:15!" She asked.

"Yeah, left a voicemail. Can you come with me?"

"Yeah, I'm at Tori's. I told them, so we can work out car details when you get here." She said simply, as the voices behind her went quiet.

"Car details?" I reply dumbly.

_Why do we need car details?_

"Just get over here. You'll be fine." Jade said, then hanging up.

_Well then._

Guess I'm going to Tori's.

I quickly gather up my stuff, along with hangover stuff for Cat and head over.

Judging by the driveway, everyone is home. Andre, Jade, Beck and Tori's car's are all here, along with the Vega's regular cars.

I leave the stuff for Cat in the car and stride up to the door.

"Knock Knock."

The door quickly opened to Andre. "Oh hey man!" He smiled, ushering me in.

"Hey Andre. How are you?" I asked, trying to sound happier than I am.

"I'm good. Just chilling over here. Too bad about Cat."

"Yeah…" I said, as he shut the door, causing everyone else to look over, including Tori, who had her head in the fridge.

"Hey Robbie!" Jade called out. I waved back, coming and sitting on the couch.

"Hi. Thanks for having me Tori." I said.

"No prob…you want something to drink?" She asked.

"I'm good thanks." I replied to her.

She took it in stride and started back to the living room.

"So, Cat's with Trent huh?" Beck asked.

"I assume so." I tell him. He frowned.

"I think I know a way to do this." Jade said simply.

"Do what?" Andre asked.

"How to get Robbie out of there without getting beat up again." Jade answered.

"Why would Robbie get beaten up again?" Tori asked.

"Because, Trent told him to stay away from Cat." Jade answered Tori.

Andre and Beck both said "Oh…"

"That's a problem." Beck said.

"I was thinking. Robbie, you lead me to Cat's new apartment, we drop your car there and take mine to South LA, where Cat is, and then we get her, take her home and you still can go home with your car." Jade proposed.

_Good plan._

"Who gets Cat?" I asked.

"I do." Jade replied.

Behind Beck and Andre on the couch, Mr. Vega emerged and started down the stairs.

"So, kind of like use Jade's car as a getaway." Tori asked.

"Yeah, like a smokescreen." Jade answered.

"Get your hands up." A gruff voice said suddenly.

I look up to Mr. Vega going for his holster.

I glance behind me, then around.

_What's he—_

"I said get up. NOW!" He said, looking right at me.

Everybody whipped around to stare at him, glaring at me.

"Me?" I ask, as his weapon is out now.

Hands in the air. Just like last Sunday.

"Yeah!"

"What for?" Jade asked, standing up.

"Dad, what is going on?" Tori yelled, also standing.

I get up and start to the kitchen table, hands still in surrender position.

"He's the one who was the Prome guy isn't he? I don't want him near my daughters. Fucking rapist." He spat at me, stepping towards me, gun still aimed at me.

"I didn't rape Cat!" I say quietly, as everyone else advanced on Mr. Vega, who is advancing on me.

"I don't give a damn boy. You aren't laying a finger on my daughters and you will not be in my house. OUT!" he yelled, gesturing to the front door.

"I'm not going to—" I began, heading to the door as instructed.

"Shut up! I heard what Tori said. You talked her into going somewhere with you! Using Jade's car as a getaway. I'm not stupid. Get the hell out before I arrest you myself." He growled.

"I don't want to go with him anywhere dad!" Tori yelped, looking frightened.

"We're talking about something completely different!" Beck said.

"Yeah right." He said, as I reached the door after slowly creeping over, hands still over my head.

"Ok, I'm leaving sir." I said, opening the door, and taking one step out.

"If he's leaving, I'm going too." Jade said, storming past the others and towards me.

Andre nodded. "Me too."

Beck grabbed Tori's arm. "C'mon."

"Hey Shapiro!" Mr. Vega yelled, as I started to my car.

"Yes sir?" I said, trying to hold back all anger towards him.

_Don't want to give him an excuse to pop me for something._

"If I see you back in this house with my daughters, I won't give you a chance to leave." He said menacingly, before closing the door behind Beck and Tori's entwined hands.

…

"What just happened?" Jade asked.

"I have no clue. I just heard him then saw his gun at my chest." I replied.

"Robbie, I am so so sorry. I didn't know he would react to you like that." Tori said, looking horrified.

"It's ok Tori. I'm not mad. I'll be fine."

She still looked worried, but I jumped ahead and said "You wanna head out Jade? Get this over with?"

"Yeah…"

I started to my car "I'll see you guys later."

"Ok man. Let us know if we can help out." Andre said, as Beck jokingly saluted me.

"Got it!" I replied, hopping into my car.

I turned up the radio and drove to Cat's apartment. Traffic was light, being 9:45 and all, despite the fact it's a Saturday.

I parked and Jade braked right behind me and pointed for me to hop in her car, so I walked around and hopped in the passenger's side.

"Hey. This is where she's at?" Jade asked once I shut the door.

"This is it."

"Kinda run down." She said, pulling a u-turn.

"Well, at least she's here and happy instead of miserable at home." I replied.

"Has she talked to you much about why she left?"

"Not really. Just said her dad left and her mom wasn't doing anything." I answered her.

"Ahh. That's what she told us right after you got into hot water."

"I told her to talk to you guys. I guess she did. Haven't you been dropping her off?" I asked, realizing Cat told me that Jade was taking her home from work.

Mind you, that was before Trent popped up on the radar screen.

"Not here. I have been dropping her off a few blocks down." Jade said, not sounding pleased.

"But you have been dropping her off?"

"Yeah, but not in the last 3 weeks. I suspected something was up right before you found out about Trent. One day she just stopped asking for a ride."

"And you didn't follow up?" I asked, incredulous.

That seems to be the next logical step.

"Nope." She answered. "Can you give me the address to this house?"

"Yeah. 9752 Copper Court Road. South LA."

"I know where that is." She said simply, speeding up and getting onto the highway.

"You do?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah…ex boyfriend used to be there, before I figured out who he really was." She said, sounding unhappy.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm glad I saw it, otherwise I might have been in some trouble." She said.

We didn't really talk until we pulled next to the curb away from the house.

Looks like we're 2 for 2. Place is rocking.

"I'll go. You stay here." Jade said quickly.

"No, hold on!" I said, grabbing her arm. "Odds are, he's too drunk to notice me. I know the house, I'll be faster."

She paused, then sighed. "Fine. But be careful ok?"

"Yes mom." I joke, getting a smile out of her before dashing to the house.

_First, let's check the basement._

Might as well, and it delays my entrance into—

HAH!

She's right where she was last time, slumped again. I look around more thru the window and spot her stuff.

_Just like last time. Talk about weird._

I open the basement door, quickly grab her stuff and throw her over my shoulder before quickly dashing back out.

She briefly moaned. "Uhh."

"It's ok baby. We're going home." I say softly.

"Wow, that was fast!" Jade said, once I reappeared.

"Eh, I checked the basement first and—UH!" I laid her in the backseat, which Jade had just opened. "There she was, just like last time. It was really weird."

"Everybody passed out?" Jade asked, going back to her seat.

"Yeah."

She simply looked calm as we drove back, silence briefly interrupted by Cat moaning and saying occasional swear words, causing Jade to smirk.

"I've never heard her swear before. This is funny." She answered my weird look.

"Ok…" I replied, as she pulled in next to my car.

"You got the spare key still?" Jade asked, as I went to retrieve Cat.

"Yep." I said, pulling her gently into my arms. She quickly cuddled to me and tried kissing my cheek.

Her breath is revolting. I almost gag while grabbing her purse and handing Jade her keys.

"I'll put in back where you found it, say I found it under the couch." Jade said.

I didn't reply, Cat's taking all my concentration.

Jade quickly had it open and I got Cat inside before she closed the door.

"We're home sweetheart." I said.

"Put me down. I can get to bed…DAMN IT!"

Jade giggled as I did as instructed. She immediately wobbled and I grabbed her again.

"Who's that?" She called out.

"Robbie and Jade Cat." Jade replied.

Then Cat yelled and kicked me right between my legs. "BURGULAR!"

"OH!" Jade yelled, as I went down in a heap.

The doctor told me specifically not to get hit there again for 6 months.

_The one night I don't wear a cup. _

I simply lay on the ground, head spinning, vision spotty and feeling ready to vomit myself as Jade said "C'mon Cat…into bed…"

"But I wanna have sex now Trenny!" Cat cried happily.

"Oh, you aren't getting any tonight baby." Jade said darkly, voice trailing away.

Holy cow this hurts.

I manage to get to the kitchen before throwing up into the trash can.

A minute or two later, Jade asked "You ok?"

"No…but that's not her fault."

"You gonna be ok?"

"That'll be determined later by the doc." I reply, not thinking she didn't know about my "issue".

I'm too concentrated on the pain and my stomach's bender.

_I feel like I'm the one that's been drinking._

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh…my mom kicked me there too, and the doc told me to be careful. And Cat just made it worse." I groan, leaning my head against the dishwasher.

"When'd she kick you?"

"Right after the court disaster. She just got mad and nailed me with high heels." I answer, clearly not thinking.

"Oh my god. Are you gonna be ok?" She yelped.

"I told you, the doctor will tell me that."

"Oh. If you want, you can give me the spare key and go. I got her." Jade piped up.

"Ok. That sounds good." I say, handing her the key and staggering to the door, exiting without saying goodbye.

The drive home was a blur, and I collapse onto the sheets of my bed, just wanting it to be tomorrow already.

_I'm done with today. Horrible day._


	25. Pyroclastic Flow

Cat POV

_Oh my goodness._

Not again.

I close my eyes, hoping against hope this is a bad dream. A very bad, spinny and queasy dream.

_I don't think this is a dream. _

I smell something very bad, and the sound of someone moving around.

_Think you idiot…what happened last night?_

Trenny asked me to go to a party, I said I'd go but wanted to come back…

_Wait, is that Jade? I think that's her hair._

She's not facing me.

I open my mouth to say her name, but end up moaning "Ughhhh."

She quickly turned around and brought a trash can back. "Throw up?"

"Awake." I mumble, eyes tightly closed even though I don't know whether the lights are on or not.

"Awake huh?" She replied.

"Uhh."

"I'm going to take that as a no." She said simply, sitting on a chair next to my bed.

I bravely open one eye and barely see my dress from last night before feeling horribly nauseous.

I grab for the trash can and Jade gets it to me right before I lose it.

_You are so stupid Cat! You told yourself not to go to another one of Trenny's parties! _

He doesn't have good friends.

Or I don't handle their fruit punch very well.

I groan and take the paper towel Jade offers me as she lays me back on my bed. "Hi."

"Are you awake now?"

"Ugh." I nod.

"Eyes open?"

I obeyed and quickly closed them again.

_The world is spinning. _

Why Cat why?

"Ok. How are ya feeling?" She asked perkily.

"Like I got run over by a truck."

She giggled and said "Hey, I got something that should help."

"What is it?" I groggily ask, still not looking at her.

"A little hangover relief cocktail." She replied.

"And by that you mean?"

"A smoothie."

_A smoothie?_

"Seriously Jadey, I don't think a smoothie will make m—"

"This isn't a normal smoothie. Blue Horn, Repto Thoral, Celery, Spinach and chocolate. For flavor!" She said happily.

"How are you in such a good mood?" I ask, swinging my head to face her.

She already has the smoothie made.

"I chugged a blue horn earlier. I'm good. Now drink up." She said, extending the drink.

"All of it?"

"Uh huh Rockstar." She replied.

_Hey! This doesn't taste too bad!_

I don't plan on drinking the whole thing in one gulp, but I realize I'm so thirsty I do it anyway.

"Good girl." She said, as I polished the rest of it off and laid back down.

"That was…actually yummy."

"That's after a lot of trial and error. Believe me, I've had worse versions with more vegetables. That's what makes it work."

"How do you know about it?" I ask.

"Beck's mom made it for me once, I wrote down the recipe and have tinkered with it ever since. Haven't made it awhile though." She replied

"You haven't?"

"Nope. Stopped drinking. While were on the topic, why are you?"

"Ugggh."

"That's not an answer I'm going to accept Cat." Jade snapped.

"I'm a dummy, that's why." I answer. "Why are you here?"

"Because your ass got drunk!"

_That wasn't what I meant…_

"I meant how did you find out I got drunk?

"You called and left a voicemail while everyone was at Tori's."

"Everyone?" I squeak.

_Oh no._

"Oh yeah."

"Do they know?" I ask, terrified to know the answer.

"Uh huh."

"Why'd you tell them?" I snap, suddenly angry.

"Only because I wasn't sure what to do. By the way, I found your extra key. It was under the couch."

"So you got me home last night?" I ask, turning back over.

_I am kinda starting to feel better._

"Me and Andre yeah." She replied.

"Does Robbie know?" I blurt out.

I think my filter between my thoughts and words is gone temporarily.

"Yeah, but why do you care? You haven't exactly been the best friend to him recently." She said, not sounding pleased.

"I…How are things between you and Andre?" I buy time.

_How do I feel about Robbie._

I still can feel him next to me, sleeping soundly.

"They're fine. Still stuck in neutral. Answer my question about Robbie."

"Why?"

"Because you basically destroyed his life! If you hadn't gone along with him, he wouldn't be saddled by tons off debt and having a parent pretend he doesn't exist! Not to mention having half the school hate him because of what you two did!"

I open my mouth to reply, but…

_There really isn't anything to say._

"You should have seen him last night. He was as happy as he was before you trapped him here, and once I got the voicemail he went pale and left right afterward!"

_Robbie…_

"Now what have you done?" She finished, sounding furious and coming to the other side of my bed to look at me.

"I…told him…to forget what happened and become just friends again."

Her jaw dropped.

"Cat…how could you be so…heartless? He trusted you…took the fall for both of you. And you deserted him? No wonder he doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"What do you mean?" I ask, scared to know her reply.

"I asked him to take me here to your apartment, since I didn't know exactly where it was. Instead, he just gave me the address and said he felt bad when I asked for his help getting you home! Oh, and by the way, nice place! Thanks for lying about it!"

_This must be what Robbie felt like when his world fell on him._

"Sorry." I mumble, plopping into my pillow.

"It's gonna take more than sorry. But we'll deal with that later. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Ok then, get up." She said.

"Whyyy?" I groan.

"Sweat helps. Push ups and crunches. NOW!" She yelled.

"No!"

"It'll help, I promise!"

I roll and stand up, at first wobbly, but then realize this isn't as bad as I feared.

"What about my dress?" I ask.

"Take it off, I don't care. You have to wash it anyway, sweat won't hurt." She replied.

I look down.

_Very wrinkley._

Phoo.

I drop down and do the pushups, and absent mindedly go to wipe my face.

_EWW! I'm all sweaty._

Wait…that was just 10!

I quickly do the crunches and I feel very icky from all the sweat.

_It's like I'm a sponge. I move at all, and I sweat._

"Weird huh? Your body is trying to get rid of the alcohol, and you moving is like wringing you out."

"Can I shower?" I beg, bouncing on my toes.

"Why are you asking? This is your place!" Jade replied.

I didn't wait any longer and hopped right in. I was so caught up in the relief of not feeling _that_ bad anymore that I forgot all my clothes.

So I traipsed back into my room, all clean with a towel around my head and body.

Jade isn't in my room.

"Jade?"

"Kitchen!"

"I'm getting clothes!" I reply.

"Ok! I'll take out your trash for you!"

_I owe her big time._

Ok…shirt and shorts will have to do for today. I don't wanna dress up.

A few minutes later Jade came back and asked "Hey, you better?"

"A lot better, yeah. Jade?"

"Yeah Cat?" She asked, as I turned to see her hanging by the door.

"Thank you…" I move to hug her. She eagerly hugged me back. "Can we go see Robbie?"

She gave me a funny look. "Why do you want to do that?"

"I dunno…I just want to." I reply, looking to the ground.

"Fine, but you have to tell me why you got drunk last night. C'mon…sit." She said, gesturing to my bed.

I plop down instead, and she sat softly next to me.

"Trenny asked me to go to this party with him…and after last time I told myself I didn't want to drink. So I got the fruit punch. But the next thing I remember is waking up here."

She smirked above me. "You need to handle your alcohol better. You can't go blacking out without seriously overdoing it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you kept on mumbling stuff about shots and beer pong. Zeus Juice doesn't get you this drunk." She said simply.

"What's Zeus Juice?" I dumbly repeat back to her.

"Fruit punch mixed with alcohol. It's for lightweights." She said dismissively.

"I'm not a lightweight!" I snap at her, sitting up.

"Yeah, you are."

"Jade!"

"Hey, I'm just the messenger. Did…your boyfriend force you to go?" She asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"No…why are you nervous?"

"Because, I saw him last night. He doesn't seem like your kind of guy."

"Whatever." I snap at her. "Can we go see Robbie?"

_Trenny is perfect._

Well…maybe not perfect, but he's good enough for me.

"Sure. You want make up?" Jade asked, looking at me weird.

"Oh yeah…"

I quickly scurried past her and hastily applied enough makeup to make me look nice.

_I want to look nice for Robbie._

"What time is it?" I asked, as Jade grabbed her purse and I stopped at the door.

"About noon. You slept for awhile." She replied, opening the door.

The drive over was nice. We stopped at a snow cone shop and got one each.

I got cherry.

_Yum…Wait._

Why is Robbie's front door open?

"Driveway is full, we'll have to park here." Jade told me, stopping the car.

"Ok, did you see his front door?" I asked, finishing the last of my snow cone.

"No, why?"

"It was open." I replied, as she got out of the car.

"Hmm. That's weird. We'll shut it behind us then. C'mon." Jade waved me past his gated yard.

_Wait…_

Jade walked right to the door, ignoring what sounds like…

She quickly froze and waved me to her.

"I said what are you doing here Dad?" A voice angrily yelled.

_Robbie._

"Why's he yelling at his dad?" I asked.

Jade shrugged, and crept inside the house.

_ARE YOU CRAZY?_

She quickly waved me in, and the voices became much clearer.

"I'm here to speak to your mother Robbie. Where is she?" A deeper voice asked.

_Is that Robbie's dad?_

"Working. Now go. You aren't welcome here now. We changed the locks for a reason you know." Robbie snapped, sounding very unhappy.

Wait…

_The court documents! His dad dumped all those legal bills on him!_

Robbie HATES his father!

_Oh no!_

"I'll go ahead and wait here, thanks though. Do you have any idea when she'll be back?" The other voice asked.

I poke my head around the corner to see a dining room, with Robbie's back turned talking to another man, who was getting water or something to drink.

Jade quickly yanked me back.

"I think that's Robbie's dad!" I tell her.

She quickly looked astonished. "He hates him apparently!" She whispered back.

"No. I told you to leave. You aren't welcome in this house." Robbie said.

"It's my house. I bought it." His dad replied.

"Mom changed the lease you asshole. Kinda like you changed my birth certificate?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Why am I not calling you by real name? Acco9rding to the new birth certificate, there was no father present!" Robbie snapped, voice rising rapidly.

"So? I don't want to be associated to a rapist! I have a career to protect."

"Oh, a career huh? Over your son? Screw you! I didn't rape her!"

"Stop lying Robbie. It's pointless. You need to be accountable for your actions and who you have sex with. From what your mother told me, the girl is apparently crazy." His father said, sounding disgusted.

_HE JUST CALLED ME CRAZY!_

"Cat is not crazy! Fuck you!"

Jade suddenly looked shocked.

_Robbie swore!_

"Don't you swear at me young man. That girl didn't want to have sex with you, and she sure as hell doesn't love you." His father said.

I move to confront his father, but Jade grabbed me and put her hand over my mouth.

"Shh!"

"She…" Robbie began.

"HAH! I knew it! You raped that poor girl and you feel no remorse about it! She'll never love you!"

"Hey! You don't know the story! She gave me permission to do what I did!" Robbie snapped at him.

"But you don't love her! And she doesn't love you!"

"I do too love her! You don't know a damn thing about love! Look how your marriage turned out! It ruined my life you selfish prick!" Robbie exploded.

"Don't you lecture me about love boy. You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face!"

"I do too! I would do ANYTHING for her! I would die for her if I had to! You wouldn't die for anyone! You'd use them as human shields like you did with me!"

"You aren't a human shield, you're the scum of the earth. Like all other rapists." His father growled.

_HE DIDN'T RAPE ME!_

His father is horrible!

I turn to look at Jade and see looks appalled at what we're hearing.

_Why did I want to come today?_

"How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't rape Cat! I love her!"

"Sure you do. Has your mother sent you to a psychologist? I know you are going to a therapist." His father changed tune.

"No, the court did. You should go, for disowning your only son just to save some money."

"I didn't save any money."

Robbie blew up. "THEN WHY DO I HAVE MILLIONS OF DOLLARS IN LEGAL DEBT BECAUSE OF YOU?"

"That isn't my fault. Your mother hired a very expensive lawyer." His father deadpanned.

"YOU LYING ASSHOLE! I SAW THE DOCUMENTS! RAT'S EYE IS OBSCENELY EXPENSIVE! AND YOU USED THAT LEGAL STUNT TO DUMP THE BILL ON ME!"

"That's no comparison to the damage you did to that girl you fucked." His father said, sounding like he was smirking.

"I can't believe this guy!" Jade hissed to me, still holding on to me.

I can't either.

_This is like out of a bad movie or something._

All because of me. And Prome night.

"Oh, she's just fine! Got a new boyfriend! He's the one that's damaging her! She called me last night, drunk off her ass!"

"Probably trying to deal with what you did to violate her. Poor girl." He sighed.

"She doesn't deserve your pity you monster. He is ruining her! And he's in a gang for god's sake!"

"Great, so you fucked a psychopath girl that is with a gang member. Great choice in women Robbie."

I'M NOT A PSYCHOPATH!

_And Trent is not in a gang!_

"She's not a psychopath! You wouldn't know, you've never met her! And besides, you don't know anything about the women you sleep with!" Robbie yelled.

"Yeah I do."

"Then why so many? And why are they always screaming "NO?" They don't want you DAD."

"That's because I'm amazing in bed. But you wouldn't know that."

"I don't plan on it either. Now seriously, can you leave? I'm about to call the cops." Robbie said, taking a few steps towards Jade and I.

Jade quickly pulled me to the door.

"Oh I wouldn't do that Robbie. You'll just get arrested again. I doubt you want that."

…

"I'll call mom. Tell her you're here. I sure won't be." Robbie said, walking away from Jade and I.

Behind me, Jade opened the door quietly and shoved me outside. She followed me out and dragged me to the car.

Suddenly, Robbie's car backed out and sped off in the direction of the Pacific ocean.

I followed Jade to her car and got in.

She looks shocked. In disbelief.

"I didn't know his dad hated him so much." I mumble, as Jade started the car.

"Yeah…are you hungry? I bet you are, after the hangover." Jade replied.

"Not really. What about Robbie?"

Jade sighed and ran her hand thru her hair.

"I think we gotta give him space and let him figure this out."


	26. Baby Powder

Robbie POV

"Just what made you think that dumping talcum powder into the hallway in front of Mr. Shapiro would be a good thing? Just what boy?" Helen said, not happy at all.

Beside me are Tori and Andre.

Jade had an allergic reaction with her eyes and was taken to the hospital in an ambulance, along with Beck, Cat and her parents.

Sinjin quivered from Helen's gaze.

He obviously was too focused on dumping the stuff on me that he forgot talcum powder is a cancerous substance. Like asbestos. And is extremely toxic in large quantities.

"Answer me boy!" Helen yelled.

This would qualify as "large quantities".

Behind us, the door opened and Sikowitz came in, holding a bunch of water bottles.

"Here, drink these as fast as you can. It'll prevent your lungs from absorbing too much." He said quietly, handing two bottles each to the three of us and looking grim.

A rare look for such a cheery guy.

"I…don't know ma'am."

"Then why? How about that? Can you answer that?" Tori snapped, sounding very irritable.

She, along with most of the school is covered head to toe in the stuff. Basically white powder.

Sinjin, the idiot, planned on just dumping it on me. But his _brilliant _cronies, sitting in the back also bought talcum powder and placed it around the school, not knowing where I would be when they pulled the trigger, on in this case the string.

But they tied all tied bags of powder together, meaning the one bag meant for me ended up being 15, including all the key hallways and Sikowitz's classroom.

I was headed there when he pulled the string. Right by Tori's locker.

I just heard a click, looked up and saw what I assumed to be chalk falling towards my face. I hit the floor and got covered, literally. It was like potting soil bags.

Full to the brim.

The volume quickly escalated, and multiple people accidentally stepped on me before I stood up and I saw Tori, white as a ghost look at me, horrified.

I don't know where my glasses went. I look like I got paper mache'd since its sticking to me.

If I had to guess, he put water or some kind of liquid in my bag.

He didn't know his idiot friends tied all the bags together. Hence three fourths of the school being covered in what looks like flour, and class being cancelled.

"Do you know that there are helicopters over this school at this time! Parents are furious! I have record a call to all parents, because we could get sued because of you! This is being called a terrorist act aimed at the future Mr. van Cleef!" Helen yelled.

_Future terrorist act?_

Sinjin went even paler than before. Everyone but he and his friends are the only ones not covered in powder, making in easy to spot the perpetrators.

The fact that they all were using umbrellas at the time helped out too.

_Idiots._

Seriously, how can you be so dumb to single yourself out by protecting yourself with umbrellas? I mean, in theory and practice, it worked. They didn't get any of it on them.

But we can tell you were expecting it you freaking dummies! Who would use an umbrella inside?

Even Helen and Sikowitz, who were talking to other faculty members are covered from head to toe. Helen looks very goofy with it in her pristine hair. Sikowitz looks a bit like Einstein, with the pale complexion and the flyaway hair.

Andre look borderline bored, Tori looks like a puffed up cat, ready to pounce and tear Sinjin apart.

I'm afraid to know what I really look like. I just know everything I have on is ruined, since I'm all sticky.

I make a sucking sound every time I move. It's hard to describe, it's like he covered me in white syrup.

"I…just wanted to get back at Robbie for being better at Tech Crew than me." He said quietly.

I can't hold back a snort of laughter. "So that's your justification for sending Jade to the hospital and cancelling class for the rest of the day?" I asked condescendingly.

He looked back to the floor.

"You idiots, get up here!" Helen ordered the 10 or so people, to the front. "This is your fault too!"

They too trudged up, as Sikowitz ducked to the back. "Now would you like to explain, since Sinjin has conveniently decided to shut up, why there were so many bags of talcum powder? All of my hallways are filled!"

"We didn't know where he'd be, so we played it safe."

"Safe huh?" Andre said, with a laugh.

"Then why did they all go off? Why not wait until only he would be affected?" Sikowitz asked from the back.

"That was the plan!" Sinjin snapped, glaring at his "friends".

"So this wasn't intended to be a school wide event?" Helen connected the dots.

Sinjin didn't answer, but another crony did. "Yes ma'am."

"Shut up you idiot, you'll get us into more trouble." Sinjin bit at him.

"Hmm. Well…I think we have a bulletproof case to expel you Mr. van Cleef, and certainly suspend the others for deliberately intending to maim Mr. Shapiro." Helen said quietly, arms crossed.

She then turned around and said "You three may go; I bet you would like to change."

"Yes ma'am." Andre said as Tori fervently nodded.

"Off you go." Helen said, and they scurried out.

"Umm, Helen?" I spoke up.

"Yes, what is it boy?"

"Would you mind if I borrowed a towel from wardrobe? So my seat doesn't get wrecked driving home." I explained.

"Sure…Sikowitz! Take the boy for a towel."

"On it Mrs.!" He said, dashing out, with me right behind him.

We walked a little ways before he said "So…"

"Guess that is the end of Sinjin van Creep." I said, not sorry at all.

He laughed and led me to wardrobe. "Yes, I certainly expect he will be gone from here by the time school starts tomorrow."

"Any idea if she was being honest about the terrorist part?" I asked, as Sikowitz started digging.

"Oh yeah. The front parking lot is crawling with reporters. They are having a field day with Sinjin. Portraying him as a total creep. The old teeth, nobody liking him, just his face screams weirdo." Sikowitz said.

"He is a creep." I said evenly, taking a towel he tossed back at me.

"If I was him, I'd see if I can move to like Nevada or something. This is gonna stay with him."

My stomach just fell thru the floor.

That how I'm supposed to be.

"Yeah. But he's not that smart." I say, taking another towel and heading to the door.

"True. See you tomorrow Robbie." He said.

I waved and avoided the front of the school going to my car, then placed the towels on my seat strategically and climb in.

I had started the car and placed my left hand on the wheel before I relized my hands were sticky too.

_If this stays on my leather I'm going to murder Sinjin._

Wait…no need for murder yet.

I can probably make him pay for it if I can't get it off of the leather.

_Let's just hope I don't need it._

I pull onto the road, avoiding the news trucks that are seemingly everywhere and spot the infamous chopper before getting on the 5 and pulling into my driveway a few moments later.

_Hmm. Mom's not home._

Guess she's showing again.

I get to my room as fast as I can without leaving anything open or unlocked and quickly hop right into the shower.

I was supposed to go to work right after school today, but instead I have 2 and ½ hours to sleep or chill or do whatever.

I'm definitely going to sleep.

After I hop out, change and set my alarm for 2:30, I pass out the second I hit the pillow.

…

_I really needed that nap._

I don't think Mom came home. Nothing has changed, but her door is a little more open than it was before.

I down a banana really fast and the drive down to the theater is pretty smooth. Nothing insane, just the usual congestion and a little stop and go.

If you don't like it, you haven't been in LA long. After awhile you just get used to it and plan around it.

Today shouldn't be bad, just set work. No meeting, just straight to work painting, tracing and cleaning.

I'm the last one here, a little late, but then again, my boss knows I have a hard drive here right after school, so by his clock I'm not late.

Thank goodness he's a chill dude.

The first few hours is pretty silent, everybody usually has their pearPod's in and is jamming while working.

But after the last water break, around an hour before I get off—

"Hey, did you hear about what happened at that high school?"

It's a couple of guys that usually don't talk much, but everybody likes them.

"Yeah, think so. The performing arts one? Some crazy kid with cocaine?"

_Nope, talcum powder._

I make my way over to them quickly.

"I don't think it was cocaine." The other guy said.

"I know it was white…Hey Rob, you know anything about this?"

"About what? All I heard was cocaine." I joked, causing both to smile.

"Nah, sorry to disappoint ya bub. But it's about some high school that got shut down."

"Ohh. That was my school." I said evenly.

They quickly looked shocked. "What?"

"Yeah. It was the weirdest guy in school. He dumped talcum powder everywhere." I told them.

"Talcum powder…isn't that stuff cancerous or something like that?"

"Yeah, some girl got sent to the hospital. That mainly why we got let out."

Both cringed and I shrugged.

No need to tell them it was actually me that was the target of this powder.

_I need to text Beck or Andre and see if Jade's alright._

"Hey, how's Jade doing?" I sent out, plugging back in to my pearPod and buckling down for the last 45 minutes or so.

…

"_She's ok. Had to flush her eyes out 20 times to get rid of all the powder. Now she just looks like a super stoner lol. At my RV with everyone, you working?" –Beck_

Haha. Super stoner. Jade might drink, but drugs are too far even for her.

_What about Cat though?_

Don't think about that Robbie!

"Yeah, almost done though. If you don't mind I'm just gonna go home and crash. Give her a hug and my best wishes please." I reply.

10 more minutes…

"_Sounds good. See you tomorrow. Jade says thanks and hi back."_

I glance up one final time to see my boss give us the go home signal. I waste no more time and dash home.

_Mom's home. Yay!_

Friendly faces are nice to see. Especially after a day like today.

Mom whipped around when I opened the door. "Hey, you ok? I heard about what happened at school. Did you go to work?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…gotta give ya props there. I was expecting you to hang out with Cat or something."

"Nah, haven't hung out with her since prome really." I reply, eyes finding a diaper bag next to her.

My heart aches to see Alex, my cousin's baby. We saw her last week, over Thanksgiving. She's grown so much it's freaky. Luckily my family that was there was perfectly nice and happy to see me.

"Why the diaper bag?" I asked.

"You have a surprise in your room. Good day at work?" She said.

"Yeah…what's the surprise?" I ask.

"Go see." She said simply.

I quietly make my way up to my room, hoping my hunch is—

_Fast asleep on my bed, using my pillow._

She looks gorgeous. And adorable.

I move to look at her face, which looks so peaceful before kissing her cheek lightly and going back down stairs.

"You got her?" I said quietly.

"Yeah, Allison needed a sitter, so I volunteered. She loves your smell by the way. She was crying a lot, but then she found your dirty shirts and wouldn't let one of them go."

That's weird, but cute and funny.

"Did she stop crying?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Mind keeping her company tonight? I need to get a crib." Mom said.

I simply smiled and nodded. Mom looked thrilled.

"Night, I'm exhausted." I told her, waving.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled.

I changed as quietly as possible into shorts and a comfier shirt before gently lying down next to her and hugging her good night.

The last thing I saw was her little eyes open briefly, a smile then her eyes closed again.

_Being a uncle is so freaking awesome._


	27. Rolling Boil

"_Attention parents and students of Hollywood Arts Performing High School. Due to the lingering effects of yesterday's incident, Hollywood Arts will be closed for the remainder of the week. Finals schedules and details on the incident along with punishments will be emailed out to parents in the coming days."_

I put down the phone and look at my mom funny.

"How bad can talcum powder be?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

I wish I would have known today was a free day last night so I could have slept in a little. I still slept pretty well, besides Alex squirming all night, but that's not exactly a surprise.

"Maybe it got into the ducts or something. It is a powder. Maybe hazmat wanted to sweep the place." Mom guessed.

"Maybe."

"So a day off huh?" Mom joked, with a smile as she rounded the oven and moved for the refrigerator.

"Uh huh." I told her.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. What are your plans for today?" I flipped the question on her.

"Not too much. One sell today, but that's all paperwork. Speaking of which, I have to print that out. Can you get out the eggs?" She called out, walking towards her office.

"Yeah." I replied, taking over kitchen duty briefly before hearing the printer fire up and mom walking back.

"Good thing you didn't have to go in early today. It's only 8."

"Agreed. Alex should be getting up soon though." I replied.

"Did she sleep well?"

"Yeah. She's squirmy. Kicked me a couple of times, but didn't do any damage." I say, not thinking about the fact Mom doesn't know about my doctor's visits.

I never told her and blocked off her avenue to my bank account. She can deposit, but no withdrawals and no seeing my balance.\

She gave me a odd look before saying "That's good. You up for pancakes?"

"I'm always up for pancakes." I smile, right before I hear.

"Robbie? Auntie Lindsay? Hello?"

I dash to the stairs and can barely see Alex standing on the top step, looking kind of scared.

"Hey! Morning! How did you sleep?" I smile at her.

Her face lit up. "Robbie!"

"Hey angel, it's great to see you." I say, and she hugs me as soon as she can get her hands on me.

"What's that smell?"

"Breakfast."

"Ooh yay!" She said, reaching for my neck.

She hates stairs, especially wood ones. So I carry her down and she raced to my mom, who's starting the batter.

_She can smell breakfast? We've barely started!_

Mom and Alex banter back and forth about food before she decided to watch cartoons in the living room.

"Whoa! Big TV!" She gushed, as I followed her.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked, helping her onto the leather couch.

"Bow Bow Bubby."

I stifle my groan and pretend to be amused as she happily watches the cartoon.

_Man, these things were so much better when I was a kid. Half these jokes aren't even funny! And it's all stereotyping!_

Luckily, mom bailed me out after 20 or so minutes by calling "Breakfast!"

Alex quickly hopped off the couch and ran as fast as her little legs would take her to the kitchen.

I had to stifle a laugh as mom helped her into her high chair to her pre cut up pancakes.

"Yours are on the way sweetie." Mom said, sitting next to Alex.

"Aww mom! I got my hopes up!" I said, slightly disappointed.

"Sorry. I called mainly for Alex." She said. Alex was happily inhaling her portion.

"More please!" She called out, just as I grabbed mine.

"More coming!" I replied, coming right over and starting to cut her new pieces.

"Robbie, that's for you." Mom chastised me, not sounding totally thrilled.

"Mom, it's ok. I won't starve." I replied, as Alex smiled happily.

"But you just sounded sad yours wasn't ready. Then you give it to her!" Mom replied, as I pushed the pancake to Alex.

"Butter? Syrup?" I asked.

"Both!" Mom and Alex said at the same time.

"Ok. Both it is." I reply, fixing her up then pouring more batter for me.

"What about you mom?"

"I had a protein shake. I'm good."

"Mom, that's not breakfast." I replied.

"I'm full." Mom shrugged.

A few moments later, my pancake was done and I sat opposite Alex.

It didn't last long, because soon she was done too and went down to the basement, where we keep some of her toys.

"I'm going to work on the computer sweetie. I got Alex, you eat ok?"

"Yes mom." I smiled at her.

I wonder what I'll do today. Usually I'm so caught up in school that I don't have much free time. Now I have a entire day basically.

Hmm.

_Wow, those pancakes were delish. So much better than my normal cereal._

I need to thank Mom for making the batter.

After doing the dishes quickly, I plop back onto the couch and flip around the channels, eventually settling on some program about the New York City underground.

It's actually pretty good. It makes sense that there's a labyrinth of pipes and wires. What scares me is that they don't know what some things connect to and what they are for.

I lose track of time and the next thing I notice is Alex looking at me.

Well…more staring, but in a sweet little girl kind of way.

"Hey Alex, how'd you get up here?" I asked.

"Climbed." She said. "Up?"

I picked her up and set her next to me.

"Climbed huh?" I asked, grabbing the remote and starting to change it back to cartoons.

"NO!" She yelped.

"No what?" I asked, wondering what on earth was the matter.

"Keep it here, I wanna watch what you are." She said simply, leaning into me like a pillow.

"Ok…whatever you want baby. How about a pillow?" I offer.

"Sure." She replied, and I reached across, grabbed one and propped it against me.

After a few moments— "You're more comfy Robbie."

"Huh?" I say blankly.

"You are a better pillow."

_Oh._

"Thanks sweetie. You wanna lie down on my leg?" I offer.

"Please."

"Sure, thank you for saying please." I replied, as she plopped onto me.

We stayed like that for awhile, and eventually the show, along with mom's steady typing put her right to sleep.

I tried to stay as still as I could.

After she'd been asleep for like 30 minutes, Mom walked in. I signaled to her that she was asleep.

She crept over and took a peek. "Aww. She looks so happy Robbie."

I shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

"Sometimes, that's the trick." She smiled at me, then walking back to the kitchen.

Tap tap.

_That sounds like the glass on the door._

"I got it Robbie." Mom said, causing me to not even turn around.

"Hey Mrs.—"

"Shh!" Mom said suddenly. I turned to see Tori and Beck walking in, followed by Cat, Andre and Jade.

Oh boy.

"We have my sister's daughter today. She's passed out on Robbie's lap." Mom told them.

Tori and Cat quickly peeked at me. I jokingly waved, but they didn't notice.

"Aww. She's so cute!" Tori said, as Cat smiled happily.

_Wait…Cat's holding something._

"Whatcha got Cat?" I whisper.

She quickly went red. "It's a surprise for you. I'll put it in your room."

Then she was gone.

_But that does give me an idea…_

"Hey mom, I'm gonna take Alex upstairs so we can talk normally ok?"

"Sure." She nodded.

I gently lifted Alex into my arms and carried her back towards my room.

_My door's open._

Cat's just looking around with a hurt look on her face.

"Behind you." I say quietly, walking in.

She whipped around and started to the door as I put Alex under the covers and tucked her in before following Cat downstairs.

"Nah, she's only a year old." Mom told Tori and Jade.

"Doesn't look that young." Andre said, looking surprised.

"She's a cutie though." Jade smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry for not saying anything earlier." I said, waving.

Cat went and stood by my mom, who hugged her as she passed.

"No problem, you had your hands full." Beck waved me off.

"So what's up? I assume you heard about school?" I said.

"Yeah, did you read their email?" Jade asked.

"It's out already?" I replied.

"Yep." Tori replied.

I grabbed my phone and dug it out, scrolling to my—

Everybody suddenly giggled. I look up to see mom looking at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"You and Robbie went for your phones at the same time and mimicked each other Mrs. Shapiro." Andre explained.

"It was funny." Cat smiled.

"Got it." I tell my mom. She came to read next to me.

"_Dear students and parents,_

_I regret to inform you that Hollywood Arts Performing Arts High School will be closed due to renovations after Sinjin van Cleef, along with 10 other conspirators pulled a prank on a fellow student that went horribly wrong, causing talcum powder, a cancerous substance when breathed in, to go into our duct system in large quantities, causing the need for total replacement._

_As a result of their actions, Mr. van Cleef has been expelled from Hollywood Arts and his friends have all been placed in a alternative learning center for the remainder of the fall semester along with the spring._

_I assure you that the acts of Mr. van Cleef will not happen again, and extra security has been hired to ensure that such pranks will not be pulled again. Also, all students will be searched and sent thru metal detectors before entering the school until further notice._

_Classes will resume for finals the flowing Monday, then release for winter break starting the following Monday._

_Best regards,_

_Helen Richardson_

_Hollywood Arts Principal (2011-12)"_

Bye bye Sinjin.

"Well, that was easy." I say, handing the phone to my mom so she can finish reading.

"Yep. No more Sinjin." Beck smiled.

"Did you ever get your clothes washed Robbie?" Tori asked.

"Nah, I think he put something in my bag that caused it to stick to my clothes. It didn't come off, so I threw it away." I frowned.

_Wait…Jade seems to be ok. She is here after all. Looking normal too._

"What a creep." Mom spat, disgusted. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you sweetie." My mom gushed, handing me my phone and kissing my cheek.

"Mom…"

Right in front of everyone too.

Everybody else smirked and Cat giggled.

"I know…you don't want me kissing you in front of your friends. I get it." She said.

"It's cute!" Cat piped up.

"Yeah yeah…so what's up other than that?"

"We have a whole week off!" Andre said happily.

"Amen to that!" I say, causing everyone to smile.

Mom quickly and surreptitiously slipped out of the room.

But everyone noticed.

_I think she wanted to let us talk._

"Did we like make her uncomfortable or something…?" Tori asked, looking nervous.

"I doubt it, I think she just wanted to let us chat."

"Ok." Tori looked relieved.

"Hey, we were thinking about going to a theme park today, you interested in coming?" Jade jumped in, causing Beck and Cat to look surprised.

_She apparently really wants me to come._

"Yeah…let me double check with my mom. I think I can." I bluffed, excusing myself and walking to my mom's office.

_I'm supposed to watch Alex._

"Hey mom,—"

"I got Alex. You go sweetie. Have fun." She said quickly, without turning around.

"I didn't even get to ask. And wasn't I supposed to watch Alex?" I asked.

"Nah, I got her. I can get the info I need to finalize the paperwork via phone or email anyway. And if they don't get back to me, then more girl time for Alex and me." She smiled, finally turning around.

"You sure?" I offered.

"Go. Get outta here." She said, pushing me out the door.

I walked back to the kitchen, where everyone was glancing around. "I'm good. Just let me grab my wallet."

"Great, we'll meet you outside then." Jade smiled, then started for the door.

I quickly dashed upstairs and snuck into my room.

Where's my wallet?

_Don't look at Cat's present._

Looks nice. Simple wrapping paper with "To Robbie" with a heart on top of the i like she always does.

_WALLET!_

Gotta stay on task…let's try yesterday's jeans…

Got it.

_What on earth would cause Cat to give me a present?_

…

_I give._

I grab the present and get back out of there so I don't wake up Alex by me ripping this thing open.

So I settle on the guest bedroom next door.

_Drumroll…_

…

It's a picture of us.

"_Hey Robbie! I thought you might want this picture, it's a good one. Plus I saw you took the picture you had of me down, so I wanted to get you a better one." –Cat_

How'd she know I took it down after the court debacle? I repainted my room and never put it back up. It just hurt too much.

Wait a second.

_I got her smile._

OH MY GOD!

There it is! It's the one of Cat and I at her apartment when I'm in my all black.

And I got her smile that I never get to keep.

I nervously laugh and run my hand thru my hair.

_I got her smile._

After looking at that picture I go back into my room and set it on my desk before heading outside.

To find Cat waiting for me.

"Hi!" She smiled, the second I walked out the door.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, descending the stairs.

"Can you take me to the roller coaster park with you? The others left me here."

"Sure…why?"

"I don't know! They just said 'Cat, wait there!' then drove off. Pleeeeaaassseee?"

"Get in silly." I smiled.

"Yay!" She yelled, before getting in. "I missed this car."

I started the engine and started backing out. "It missed you too." I blurted out, not thinking.

…

_Oh man!_

"Sorry. Off the cuff." I said quietly.

I glanced at Cat to see her absorbed in her phone.

_Wait…did she hear me?_

"Huh? What did you say? Something about cuffs I think?" Cat asked, looking up.

"Nothing, never mind." I say quietly. "How's work been?"

"It's good. People have been getting hired, and they want me to think about helping them open a store near us Robbie." She said sounding lukewarm.

"That sounds great, why aren't you excited?"

"I am. I'm just worried that they are going to fire me. I was late once last week. And things have been kind of weird." She explained, still looking concerned.

I have a hunch, but I don't want to get her hopes up only for them to be crushed.

"Hey Cat? I think they want to promote you." I ignore my subconscious and be honest.

She whipped around to face me. "Really?"

"Yeah. They probably have had different people around to watch your performance."

She looked shocked. "How'd you know that there have been other people working? Have you come in and not said hi?"

"No…I would have said hi. That's just what usually happens. Congratulations on being so highly thought of."

"Aww. Thank you Robbie. I appreciate it. It means a lot coming from you."

"Of course." I easily reply, turning on my turn signal.

"How are things with you? Have you gotten back into a routine?" She asked.

"Yeah. Work and school mainly."

"Are things better at home?"

"What do you mean by that?" I snap, voice cold.

_Bad topic for her to bring up._

"I mean, are things with your parents any better? Your mom mentioned that you two had been arguing."

"Cat, I think we should change the subject."

"Why?"

"Because, if you aren't going to believe that I loved you, after I told you multiple times, she told you, and then you say I didn't love you, then I don't think I should tell you anything." I say.

"We should change the subject." She said quietly as I parked.

"We're here." I said, cutting the ignition, hopping out and closing my door with a snap.

_I feel better._

God she drives me crazy.


	28. Bubbles

Finals week has been chaotic to say the least.

Hollywood Arts clearly was working, literally until the final minutes before students were allowed into the building to clean up the mess they had to make in order to install an _entire_ new duct system.

In 5 days.

I'm glad I wasn't one of the construction workers.

They did an amazing job, getting everything in and ensuring it was working properly on time.

However, due to the timing of the incident, they couldn't reinstall the ceiling tiles. So the brand new and shiny ductwork is visible in every corner of the building.

I still think they did an amazing job just to make this building inhabitable, seeing how the incident happened Tuesday and it's now a week and one day later.

In yeoman's words, it's Wednesday. Day 3 of finals week.

English we had to begin to write an essay about what our ideal winter break would entail, and why. She assigned it to be completed Friday by midnight. No late papers accepted. I'm 70% done, length is right, around 5000 words. Most of what's left is editing. Mom was a English major in college, so I'll ask her to check it for me.

Science was actually a joke of a final. We had two choices. One was to take our semester average up to that point as our final grade. The other option was to make a diorama of dna.

Since I have already done it, never want to endure that agony again(It took me 2 weeks with my horrible art skills) and have a A average already, so I happily took my A final test grade home and drove home, my day done before 9 AM.

The nice thing about finals week is that you only have the class you test in, then you get to go home. No lunch, and the day is over by 11, so it's really a half day.

Today's final is Sikowitz's. It should be fun. Last year we basically had a party. Everybody was told to bring a certain item, and when we arrived we relived the year and had a good time.

It cemented Sikowitz's reputation as the best teacher in the entire school.

He didn't tell us to bring anything this year, so I doubt that we are going to party again.

But on the other hand, we have no idea what he has up his sleeve.

For grief sake's he's Sikowitz. The man who's disdain for shoes is legendary and his coconut milk was used in many of this year's Prome t-shirts.

I pull into a parking spot in the middle of the parking lot. It's kind of crowded, but then again—

"Morning Robbie!"

_Cat…_

With Trent!

_Oh joy._

"Good morning Cat. Trent." I waved cordially, grabbing my backpack and Jet Brew quickly, hoping to escape as soon as possible.

"Robbie." He said in reply.

Well, it was more of a grunt.

Douche.

_You think you're so hot. All the girls want you, and you got delicate flower Caterina Valentine to get in bed with you!_

Not saying much, since I did it as well.

I hold back a shudder, turn to the main building and begin to walk away.

"Wait! Don't you want to talk?" Cat cried out to my retreating figure.

I reluctantly turned around to see Trent glaring at me and Cat with both hands on the window frame, poking her head out.

"I'll let you guys talk." I said, turning back.

Cat didn't reply.

_Dumb Trent has her muzzled tight._

UGH! If I could I'd punch him with all I've got!

_Wouldn't do much damage. But still, I'd feel better._

I ignore the ghost jokes from a couple of people and walk over to where Andre and Beck are talking.

_Won't they lay off? Jeez. _

"Morning guys." I greeted happily. Beck gave me a nervous look. Same for Andre.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked.

"Kinda." Beck said, kind of roughly.

"Oh. Sorry then." I say, turning around and walking away.

I end up at my locker, and scroll thru my pearphone to pass the time.

One downside to the new ducts not being covered is the school not having the normal control over the temperature. It's a little—

"Hey Robbie." Somebody behind me said perkily.

I turn to see Jade walking towards me, Jet Brew in hand and looking…

_Should I really say it?_

Really striking.

"Hey Jade, how are you?" I replied, as she strode up to me.

_Oh my goodness…_

"I'm great, why aren't you over there with the boys?" She asked, standing next to me and smiling.

"Eh, I went over there to talk, but they said I was interrupting something important. So…" I shrugged.

"Is it about Beck and Vega?" She asked, like it was no big deal.

I nearly choked on my coffee.

"Uhh…I have no idea." I said, wiping my mouth.

"Suuuure ya don't. Look, I appreciate you trying to be protective of my feelings, but I know he likes her. So fess up, damage has been done."

She seems kind of…

I don't know what it is. But her stone face clearly has been practiced.

"Looks like we're in club heartbreak." I said simply.

"Huh?"

"You and Beck, me and Cat to a lesser extent." I answered.

"Oh…Cat huh?"

"Yep." I succinctly answered.

"She told us that she told you what happened over Prome…didn't happen?" She said, sounding anxious.

Anger suddenly hits me, and I glance down to see my fists have clenched.

"She told you that? I'll tell her later thanks for keeping it private."

"You didn't want her to?" Jade asked me.

"Well, I'm sure you and Beck would rather not had the details of what happened with you guys come out. And Cat just went ahead and told you. I'll be sure to thank her later."

She looked uncomfortable. "She was hungover when she told me, if that makes it any better."

"Nope. Should have kept her mouth shut." I reply.

"Ahh." She said, as Tori came striding up.

"Hey!"

"Hi." I reply, seeing Cat walk into the hall towards the guys. "I'll catch you later."

I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed the other way, leaving Jade looking baffled as Cat got redirected by Beck and Andre and headed to where I had just stood.

I just cannot stomach the idea of her standing next to me.

The girl makes me almost literally sick.

I take a lap around the school, end up arriving to Sikowitz's right after Cat arrives, and sit on the other side of the room from her and the others.

"Ok…" Sikowitz popped out, cheerful as ever. "Due to the minor chaos of the last week…" He paused as everyone laughed. "We're doing something a little different for our final."

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"Well Tori, you have to act out a scene of the rest of the classes choosing." Sikowitz explained.

"Wait…so the class chooses a scene, and we act it out? That's it?" Andre asked.

"Yep. Why don't you choose a partner and go up Andre?" Sikowitz suggested.

"Ummm…Tori?"

"Sure!" She bounced up.

"Now people, choose a scene."

"How about…protest?" Someone threw out.

"No, they already did a argument and a riot this semester." I said.

"Agreed. Let's keep it peaceful." Added Sikowitz.

"Lawmakers?"

"No." Andre and Tori replied.

"Music moguls!" I suggest, and both of their faces lit up.

"Yes! Sounds great!" Tori said happily.

"Good choice Robbie, gives them characters but creative freedom." Sikowitz said. "Whenever you are ready."

What happened next was pure hilarity involving Andre picking Tori up, them free styling quite well actually, and ended with everyone gasping for breath when they finished.

Next up was Beck and some girl who volunteered from the back. Things started off well, until Sikowitz caught on that the girl was wearing a Northridge hoodie. After asking her name and realizing she didn't go to school here, Beck ended up getting pardoned with an A.

_Dumb Northridge gank._

After a few no names—

"Ahh. Mr. Robbie Shapiro." Sikowitz smiled at me.

I grudgingly got up and got onto the stage.

"Let's give him something that's completely the opposite of him!" Beck threw out.

"Good idea…hmmm."

"Be mean!" Jade threw out.

_Haha. Very funny._

"Yes! Continue…"

"Partner!" Cat cried out.

"Good idea…sit down Ms. Valentine. We all know you and Robbie do most of your sketches together, let him be on his own for once." Sikowitz told her, and she sat back down.

"I'll go." A brunette from the back

"Ok…"

"A vicious argument!" Someone said.

"I'm not sure…" I begin, nervous.

I don't know this girl, and it'll be easy, but I'll never be able to look at her the same way again.

"Great! It's a bad breakup." Sikowitz said.

For whatever reason, the girl smiled.

"And Robbie, you have to yell. GO!" Sikowitz said, with a flourish.

"You did what?" I exclaim, raising my voice.

The girl shrunk in fear. "I…I've been seeing someone else."

"So you've been cheating on me?"

"Y…yes." She said, bowing her head.

"How could you? I…I don't understand! We've been together forever! Three years! I was planning on proposing to you soon! How long has this been going on?" I say.

"Two years." She said quietly.

"Great. Brilliant. So I was only good enough for one lousy year."

"No, that's not it—"

"Then what the hell is it then?" I yell, causing people to jump. "Because apparently I wasn't enough to satisfy you."

"It's not that, it's all my fault. You didn't do anything wrong." She said, looking desperate to calm me down.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't see you off with another guy Felicia! That makes it my fault. I couldn't satisfy you!"

"It's not that at all! I just met him and we hit it off. It's not a physical thing at all!"

"Great, so he's a better guy than me? That makes it a lot better!" I say sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant! I love you Kyle!" She said, grabbing my shirt,

"Get off me. And you don't love me. You've been sleeping with another man for god's sake. You don't know what love is." I bite at her.

"How can you say that? Of course I love you!"

All I hear is Cat yell "How can you say that?", and the ringing in my ears.

_Focus. Don't think about her._

Before I know it, my anger at Cat takes over.

"No you don't. You have no heart. Otherwise you would have put me out of my misery long before I caught you. You don't care, you just left me to suffer and die. Alone."

"Kyle! Please!"

"Oh shut up. Get your stuff and get out. The faster the better." I growl, looking away from her.

She looked to me one more time then trudged off stage.

The class is silent as we sat back down.

Cat's eyes seem to be on the verge of tears.

Again. I really don't care.

"Good job both of you. Who's next?"

I didn't really take notice of the rest of the class, I was just in my own world. I sort of noticed Cat and Jade's sister act, improving an argument over a dress.

_Jade in a dress._

Yum.

Next thing I know the bell has rung and people are filing out.

"Ok! I'll see you all next semester!" Sikowitz said.

_I need to apologize to that girl._

I quickly grab my stuff and dash to the door. The girl is on Cat's side of the room, taking her sweet time.

Cat beats her to the door. "Hey Robbie—"

"Not now Cat." I said roughly, as Beck kept her going forward.

Finally, she popped out. "Hey." I said gently.

"Oh hi!" She smiled at me, tucking her hair behind her ear.

I think she's on a local gymnastics team. She's a tiny girl, like 90 lbs or something.

"Sorry about what happened back there. I got a bit carried away. My fault."

"Oh, no problem! I thought it was really good. You have to at least sound a little angry. Don't worry about it." She brushed it off.

"But still, I didn't need to scream at you. Sorry." I apologized again.

"Eh, it's fine. I know you probably are a little mad after everything that's been going on with you. You're fine. Can I see your phone?" She asked suddenly.

"Uhh…sure." I say, handing it over.

She scrolled and tapped the screen a few times, then handed it back.

"What's your name? I don't think I asked." I sputter out.

"Amber. And your Robbie."

"I am." I smile at her.

She laughed, then hugged me softly.

"Call me." She whispered, then kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I stood there for a second, head practically spinning then checked my phone.

_Yep. She gave me her number._

It takes a minute for me to get to my car and remember what I'm supposed to do before work. I need to grab another collared shirt, since one of mine got lost somehow.

_To the mall!_

I begin to pull towards the primary exit, but then see Trent's car right in front, so I quickly reverse course and take the other exit. I have to go another way, which is longer, but I don't have to deal with Captain Fantastic.

Maybe because it's not lunch hour traffic, but the drive to the mall was easy. I purposely avoid Cat's employer and go into a similar store nearby.

This store is well known for its models. Even I have to admit, they are stunning, and I don't usually find clothes models attractive. But there's no denying that they are good looking people.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" A female voice behind me said kindly.

"Uhm, n—"

WHOA!

Coming up to me might be the most attractive girl I've ever seen.

Blonde too.

"Umm…do you know where the men's shirt department is?" I nervously ask, as she looked at me innocently.

_Keep cool. Don't look like an idiot._

"Yeah, follow me. What are you looking for?" She said perkily, motioning for me to follow her.

I fell in line. "Collared shirts."

"Ahh. Got to get dressed up huh?"

"Yep, for work."

"Ugh, that's never fun." She sympathized, walking onto the escalator and turning to me.

Her chest is my eye height.

_NOT HELPING._

"Where do you work?" She asked.

"Um, I work downtown."

"Cool! Where?"

"I do tech work in a theater."

God that sounds nerdy and uncool.

"Oh wow, that sounds neat. What do you do?" She asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Lights, curtains, basically everything you see outside of the actors." I explained, as we reached the top of the escalator.

"That sounds fun. Do you like it?" She asked, gesturing for me to keep coming.

"Yeah, I like that sort of thing."

"Do you like computers?" She asked.

"Yeah, I like messing around with them." I answer, as we clearly have reached the collared shirts.

"Nice. Here are the collared shirts, are you looking for something in particular?"

"No, just to look nice." I say, glancing around.

A blue shirt with stripes vertically and horizontally with some gray catches my eye.

"I can help with that if you'd like. Just pick out a few and I'd be happy to give you a girl's opinion." She smiled happily.

_Dazzling._

She cannot be single. She's too gorgeous and too kind.

"Sounds good, thank you very much." I reply.

"Of course, I'll be right back. Changing rooms are right behind you."

I grabbed two or three shirts, including the blue and gray one and retreat to the dressing rooms.

After changing into the first one, I come out to check the mirror.

_And there's the girl._

"Ooh! You're stronger than you look." She said, hopping up.

She was waiting for me.

"Yeah, I guess." I nervously say, as she looks me up and down.

"Ehh, it's ok. Anything else?" She asked.

"yeah, I have one or two others." I reply, going back inside.

Shirt number two got the same response. I think if three fails she'll pick for me.

She seems to have a vested interest.

I put on the blue and gray one and go out.

She hopped right to her feet and right towards me. "Oh yeah, that's more like it!"

She came right up to me and started smoothing the creases in my shirt then moved to my collar.

I'm trying to not look at her too much, but that's not an easy task.

"Ok…almost done…" She breathed softly, right in my ear, then messed with my hair with her hands and pulled out her phone.

She then seemed to take a picture. "I have to show my boss what I've been doing the last 10 minutes since I left my post to help you." She explained.

"Oh, thank you very much then."

"No problem, I can ring you up using my phone too if you'd like."

"Ok." I go along.

She clicked on an app and scanned my shirt.

"Ok, that's $23.19. If I could see your phone I can get the info I need while you change back into your other shirt."

"Sure. Be right back." I say, handing her my phone.

I quickly change and when I get out she has a receipt, along with my phone and the shirt in the bag.

"Ok, you're all set. Can I show you back to where I found you?" She offered, handing me my stuff.

"Sure." I smile, gesturing for her to lead.

She walked back towards the escalator.

"Do you like working here?" I ask, and she turned to look at me.

"Eh, some days. The bosses can be real jerks though." She explained.

"Probably creepy customers too." I surmise, going off Cat's experiences she's told me about.

"Yeah, so many. It's nice to see a normal person like you." She said wearily.

"Well, I'm glad I could give you a bit of a break."

"No problem! I had fun. I'm Amber by the way." She extended her hand to shake.

"Robbie." I replied, shaking her hand.

Which is very soft.

"Ok Robbie, you came in thru that door right there and you have a good day!" She smiled.

"You too Amber." I smile.

Next thing I know she hugged me then went back to going thru the racks.

I walk back to my car, again in a daze.

_What a day._

At a stoplight I pull out my phone to text my mom but—

Contacts page.

_No way. Not again._

Yep.

Amber.

With a phone number and a heart next to it.

_You have to be kidding me._

I almost skip home, and mom seemed to immediately notice I was in an awesome mood.

"Someone's happy." She said, as she washed a plate.

"Yeah, it was a good day." I reply.

(A/N: Ok, so I wasn't planning on witing on my birthday (7/2), but the Blonde Squad was so AMAZING and awesome that I couldn't not talk about it. Thank you Robbie, for putting Cat into her place and telling her how beautiful she is. And good job writing her a song and having the guts to sing it to her. You saved her night. GOOD JOB. Everyone did an awesome job. And even better! Cabbie's gonna happen! Thank you Ariana for telling us! Cannot wait! Sorry, this was way way too long, but I'm too excited. Later :) –James)


	29. Sparks Fly

(A/N: Oops. As some of you have noted, I gave both of the girls from chapter 28 the name Amber. That is a complete mistake, I came up with Amber while thinking of the second girl Robbie was going to meet and accidentally gave both that name. But since you guys enjoyed it, my goof will stay, both girls are named Amber! This chapter has a bit of M at the end, but you will see why. Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.)

Working mornings to afternoon is so much better than after school to dinner.

I definitely wasn't expecting it to be easier, but it makes sense. Coming straight from school means no real break, which leads me to usually be lethargic.

Today, I have had multiple people tell me how perky and energetic I am. Even my boss spoke to me about it, saying we might have to start regularly scheduling me for nights instead of spotting wherever there is a shortage.

_Buzz Buzz._

"_Hey :)" –Amber (CF)_

The CF is there for distinction between the two Amber's. I didn't realize until later that both the girls I met last Wednesday had the same name, so once I figured out which was which, I gave the Hollywood Arts one an HA by her name and the model a CF, for Christianson & Finch.

"Hey, how are you?" I replied.

She's the more text happy of the two Amber's. Haven't spoken to the one from school in about a week. Probably because she's busy with the holidays.

"_I'm great. Are you working right now?"_

"Yeah unfortunately. What's up?" I ask.

Part of me is still in shock that she gave me her number. For grief's sake, she's a legitimate model, that's not too skinny and has a charming personality.

I doubt she would hurt anybody. Plus, I don't think she could if she tried.

"_You said you were good at fixing computers right? Mine isn't working right. It keeps on giving me some error message about a fan. Do you think you can fix it?"_

Yeah. It's a mechanical issue. That'll be easy.

_I'll just stop buy the office supply store on the way home._

"Yeah I can fix it! That'll be easy. Can I come by around 6 or so?" I send back.

I'm thinking about asking her to dinner.

Can't hurt, at least I don't think. If she says no it won't be a huge loss, just disappointing.

And for some reason, I'm ok with that.

I look up and see my boss give me the signal to pack up and go home. I cut off the song I was listening to, and start gathering my stuff.

"_Yay! That sounds great! But why 6? Do you have plans or something? It's ok if you can't today."_

That's funny.

_She sounds like me when I am talking to a girl I think is out of my league. _

She sounds scared sort of.

"No plans, I was just thinking about taking you to dinner after I fix it. Do you have a problem with that?"

_Please don't blow up in my face…_

I keep inwardly praying as I walk out and to my—

"_SURE! That sounds awesome. You have yourself a dinner date Robbie. Where do you want to go?"_

Cue backflips.

YES!

"I don't really have a preference, do you have a place in mind?" I reply, then starting my car and turning on the radio.

_Hmm. I don't recognize this song._

I don't really know about traffic. It's before the lunch rush but after morning rush hour.

It's kind of unbelievable, but I don't think I've driven at this time before.

"_I know a Greek place near my apartment, does that sound good?"_

"Sure, I've never tried it before. Worth a shot at least." I replied, pulling onto to the highway.

There are some cars, not a ton, but enough to count as traffic.

"_There's normal food on the menu too if you decide to play it safe :P"_

Exit 34, that's me…

"What's the fun in playing it safe? And who orders normal American food at a Greek restaurant?" I teased, pulling into my neighborhood.

"_Lame people, and probably little kids who are scared." _

Good point.

"I think we have a plan, I meet you at your apartment for dinner and then I fix your computer fan." I send out, pulling next to mom in the driveway.

I see her poke her head up and her face lit up at the sight of me climbing out of the car.

_Ok, The address is 4042 S Steele St. Apt 982. Ring the doorbell so I know it's you ok, please? Xoxo." –Amber_

I open the door, still looking at the message. She usually puts the xoxo part when I tell her I'm going to work or to bed.

"Hey Robbie, how was work?" Mom asked, getting a glass of water from the fridge.

"It was good. Apparently I was more energetic than normal." I joke, as I sent off a final message to Amber.

"Will do, see you then."

"Oh really? Must be school that's bringing ya down." She said, half-jokingly.

But in the same breath, I must mention I was in a bad mood all week because of Cat and Trent being seemingly everywhere.

_Seriously, how many places can one couple be?_

"Guess so. So what are your plans for today?" I asked, grabbing a banana and taking a bite.

_Buzz Buzz._

"Showing a place. Looks good, I think we can start paperwork today." She said simply.

I move to hug her. "Good luck, I'm going to nap."

She shook her head and smiled. "You and your naps."

"What? I'm tired!" I defend myself, taking another bite of my banana and throwing the rest away.

"Go take your nap sleepy!" She joked, as I instinctively grabbed my phone.

"_:)"_

Such a cheery girl.

She's the last thing I think of before drifting into a nap.

…

…

_Ugh…_

I set my dumb alarm off too loud, and right next to my ear.

Quickly, and rather violently, I shut it off and swing my feet up.

4:00 PM.

I quickly shower, change and throw on some of the cologne Cat got me before looking up a electronics store that sells the fan I need then hop into my car.

I probably shouldn't be this confident, especially since there isn't anything concrete going on, just dinner and a computer project.

But under the surface, it has some cool wrinkles. She's going to dinner with me, which means no boyfriend, or if there is one he can get pushed out of the way. And she trusts me enough to let her go to her apartment. I'm sure she's had tons of creepy people try to get with her, so that automatically puts me ahead of them!

_Yay!_

"Project for home?" The worker at the register asked me when I walked up.

"Excuse me?" I reply, completely thrown off.

"You look like you're coming home from work. Picking this up for your wife?" He asked, scanning the fan.

"Uhh, no. Just for me." I tell him.

I look like I could be married?

_What the…_

"Oh, ok. Your total is $14.87, would you like a bag?" He continued on, unaware of how awkward he made this encounter.

"No thanks, I'm good." I reply.

He handed me the box. "Have a good day sir."

When I get back to my car I do something I've never done before. I look in the mirror to get a glimpse of myself.

_I don't look old enough to be married. _

That guy had to be crazy. Just last week I had someone ask me if I was 15. And now I'm old enough to be married.

As that rapper said last week "That shit cray."

In other news, I don't know what I'd do without GPS and turn by turn directions. It makes getting to these random places and apartments easy.

Knock Knock.

_Hope this goes well._

I take a deep breath right before the door swung open to reveal—

"Hey!" She said, smiling and pulling me inside.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked, as she shut the door behind us.

"I'm great, how are you Mr. Early?"

Early?

"I'm early?" I asked, pulling out my phone.

5:30.

"Crap, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine, I was just stating a fact. I'm just not ready to go yet." She said simply, leading me to the living room.

I went and sat on the couch. She initially sat on a recliner but moved next to me.

Shorts.

_Look up you idiot._

"Oh, sorry." I said, looking at her face.

She hasn't stopped smiling since I got here.

"It's fine, no problem. It's nice to see you again!" She said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you too."

Suddenly her landline start blaring and she hopped up. "Sorry!"

I laughed and sat back as she answered it out of sight. "Hello…"

Next thing I heard was the receiver going back in its cradle.

Then she reappeared with a bottle of water.

"Dumb telemarketer robots. I don't want whatever it is you're selling." She replied.

"Bzzzzt. But ma'am." I joke in my robot voice, which gets a laugh from her. "This product will make you life—"

"No it won't my life is awesome and getting better. I'll pass." She said, half seriously but smiling.

"Ok ma'am. I'll go throw myself into a puddle. Bzzzzt."

This time she fell back she was laughing so hard.

"You didn't say you are funny!" She cried out, still red in the face from all the laughing.

"Didn't come up." I say evenly.

"Oh gosh…I'm gonna change, then we can go. But first…" She got up and moved to hug me.

I happily reciprocated.

"Be right back." She told me, patting my hair jokingly.

_Wow…that went well. She seemed thrilled to see me and found my lame joke funny._

Sweet!

She looked nice too. Simple gym clothes really, oversized t-shirt and shorts. But she still looked great.

I think she's one of those girls that can make a brown paper bag looks sexy.

_Big question though…why is she talking to me then?_

She seems to be too good to be true.

What's the catch?

Just as I started to really think about it, she was pulling my arm up.

"Com come, we have dinner to get." She said, lacing her hand with mine.

Such soft hands…

"Sounds good. I'll drive." I reply.

"Aww, that's sweet." She gushed.

"I thought it was normal…?" I reply.

"Nah, my ex boyfriend always made me drive." She said, sounding unhappy.

"Oh." I said, unsure of how to respond.

"Did I just make it awkward?" She asked, closing the door and pulling out her keys, dropping my hand.

"No…I just don't know how to reply to that. I don't want to bash him and have you get mad at me."

Suddenly she smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, he's a douche. Bash him all you want. I'm glad to hear someone else bitch about him for once."

"Well then, guys that force their gorgeous girlfriends to drive them places aren't the kind of guys you are looking for." I smiled, starting down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, you are too sweet Robbie." She gushed, right behind me on the stairs.

"It's the truth." I reply, and then something jumped on my back.

"Lead the way sir." She said happily, rubbing my hair.

"Yes ma'am." I joke back, getting another laugh.

She's really light. Has to be 80 lbs max.

"You're really light. And fit too." I tell her, as my car comes into view.

She giggled. "You are truly the anti- Dennis."

"Dennis?" I asked, arriving at my car.

" The ex boyfriend, this is your car?" She said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, you like?" I asked.

"It's awesome!" She squeaked as I unlocked it.

"Leather too! Oh my gosh!"

"You really like my car." I joke, starting the ignition.

"I sound like a broken record, but it's awesome! It's like…European or something."

"Japanese…now where is this place?" I asked.

"Oh, prove me wrong then!" She smiled. "Take a right up here, then it'll be very close."

"Now far from your place then." I said.

"Nope."

She checked her messages and the lights permitted me to pull right into the parking lot.

I took the lead and walked inside, with Amber right behind me.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked.

"Yes please." I replied.

"Right this way." She motioned for us to follow, leading us to the very back with nice lighting and a window.

"A server will be right with you." She said, as we sat down then disappeared.

"Wow, it usually takes awhile to get a spot." Amber said quietly, shifting around.

"Hmm. I'm glad we got a spot." I said quietly, glancing at the menu.

The first thing that grabs my eye. Lots of fish dishes. And sauces.

_Please don't get the lobster Amber. That's all I ask._

"I'm thinking about Lobster, how about you?" She asked.

My heart almost literally stopped, and a chanced a glance at her.

She was giggling.

"Don't worry Robbie, I'm not serious. Joking." She laughed.

"Whew. Good, you made a good attempt to stop my heart right there." I replied.

"It's all good. Now…this is gonna sound odd but we're here at dinner, and we barely know each other. How about we get to know each other a bit?" She suggested, shoulder peeking out of her top.

I opened my mouth to reply, but the server decided to show up at that very moment.

Amber ordered a pasta thing I can't pronounce, and I got a kind of salmon.

"Head or no head?" The server asked me.

WHAAAATTT!

"Uh, no head." I blurt out.

_They serve fish with their heads?_

"Ok sir, will that be all for you two today?"

"That'll be it." I reply. He simply nodded and walked away.

"Aww. No fish head?" Amber pouted, obviously joking.

"Yeah, sorry. I have had my weekly dosage of fish head."

She giggled and said "Good one. So, you down with talking to me?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, basics at first I guess. I don't even know how old you are." She shrugged, looking a bit shy.

"Ok, let's start there. I'm 17. How—?"

I quickly stopped talking.

Rule number one when talking to a woman.

_Don't ask their age._

I almost committed the cardinal sin.

My brain just _is not working right!_

She was giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, worried I messed up.

"You! You almost asked me how old I was but caught yourself. It was cute. And funny."

"Ok…sorry." I apologized.

She smiled and grabbed my hand under the table.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. I'm 19. Stop being so nervous silly." She giggled.

"19? You look younger."

"Eh, I've been modeling full time for 2 years. Graduated high school early." She explained.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Burbank High. What about you?"

"Hollywood Arts."

"Oh. You're a theater guy. That explains where you work then."

"Yep." I answered.

"You thinking about working in theater after you graduate?"

"Eh." I shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it all that much."

"17 would make you a junior right?"

"Yeah. I'm a junior." I tell her.

"Any girlfriends I should know about?" She said, with a smirk.

_Cat._

And my "rape."

Now if I want a foolproof way to freak her out, that'll be the card I go to.

"Not at the present time." I smile back.

She looked giddy.

Then our food arrived.

We ate for a few minutes, then I spoke up. "I did get in a little legal trouble. That's mainly why I'm working."

"Is it bad?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it." I reply, hands shaking.

Why did I open up this avenue of questioning?

_Oh wait, I'm an idiot. And a mistake._

Yeah. That's it.

"Then why is it bad?" She asked, looking at me.

"Because what they say I did isn't good."

"What is it?" She asked, not sounding nervous at all.

"I…I don't think you want to know."

"Unless it's murder, I won't leave the table and ask you to take me home." She said reassuringly, grabbing my hand again.

"Ok…can I explain what happened?" I say, putting my fork aside.

"Sure, why are you shaking?"

"Because, you are the first person that doesn't know her to know what happened." I said, looking away.

"Hey." She said quietly, squeezing my hand.

I look up.

"Talk to me. You look miserable."

"I have been miserable."

"C'mon. Tell me what happened. Maybe we can fix this."

"Fine...about two months ago, I had a crush on a friend of mine. My best friend. She had some stuff happen and I helped her out, and eventually she got her own apartment."

"Ok." She said, eyebrows knit.

"At that same time, my parents are getting divorced and I missed a whole bunch of school because of the courts."

"That's awful. Must have been horrible."

"Not done. So she asked me to hang with her on prom night. Just to relax together, as best friends right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…things got heated. And I did some things I probably shouldn't have."

"Did you like beat her or something?"

"No…I didn't hurt her. It was good at the time—"

She jumped in. "You slept with her."

I nodded and looked away.

"And she was underage." She put the rest of the puzzle together.

_Geez, she's smart._

"But she said yes. However, when the whole story came out, the consent thing didn't matter. Since I'm older, I "raped her". Didn't get charged…just got my life wrecked." I mumble.

I glance up to see her look horrified.

_Shit._

"Robbie…that's horrible. You didn't do anything wro—did this girl back your story up?"

"Yah, that's why I'm not a sex offender right now. But someone told the whole school, my friends haven't been the same and I don't talk to the girl anymore."

"That's awful…am I the first girl you've been out with since all this happened?"

I nod and can't speak. She still has a firm grip on my hand.

"Robbie…I'm so sorry. That's not fair to you…you didn't do anything wrong."

"In the eyes of the law, I guess I did." I monotone out.

She suddenly grabbed my hand harder. "No. You did nothing wrong. The law isn't perfect, and this is a great example of that. Don't blame yourself at all. You liked the girl, and she didn't have your back."

I shake my head and turn back to my mostly eaten fish.

_Not hungry anymore._

"You ok?" She asked, moving to look at my eyes.

"Yeah. I understand if you want me to take you home."

"Well, I'm done, but your coming with me to fix my computer. You're not done with me yet silly." She smiled.

"Wait, so you don't hate me?" I ask, signaling for the waiter.

"No. You need a hug." She said, as the server approached.

I quickly paid and she followed me out the door.

Then she proceeded to hug me tightly.

I nervously hugged her back, then climbed into my car.

"So, how about you? Any crazy ex boyfriends I should know about?" I asked, but also joked to break the tension.

"No…just jackasses that wanted to sleep with me mostly."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She told me as I pulled out of the parking lot and to the light. "They were losers. And before you say or think anything, I'm not creeped out about what you told me ok? I appreciate you telling me and trusting me. It means a lot."

"Not really, it's something I should do." I shrug off, pulling into her neighborhood.

"But most guys don't. And that's why guys don't get it. You do." She said as I parked and got out.

She led the way after I grabbed the fan and a couple of screwdrivers from home.

"Ok…follow me. You can fix it while I change." She said quietly.

"Ok." I reply shyly.

She led me to a small office, where her computer was unplugged and sitting up.

"I can fix it real fast, it'll just take a sec." I said, stepping past her and sitting down.

"Ok, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Ok, I'll be sure to knock." I replied as she disappeared.

The job was just as easy as I expected, and I plugged it back in to double check that it was working fine.

"Amber! I fixed it! Your computer is working fine!" I called out, getting to my feet.

"Great! Can you come help me please?" She called out in reply.

"Yeah, door?" I asked.

It's shut.

"Open it, I'm not naked or anything." She replied.

She's wearing some more shorts, but the same top.

"Ok, I'm here." I warned her. She's dangling from a ladder, apparently trying to reach something.

"Oh good." She gasped, leaning back off the ladder. "Can you help me grab something?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"A purple shirt. I can't reach it. You'll need the ladder."

"Ok." I climb on top.

_Oh my god._

That's a lot of clothes.

"Oh wow, this is a ton of clothes? What do you model?" I ask, looking for the shirt.

Not gonna be easy, this closet is about to burst with clothes.

"Basically everything. And everyone." She replied.

"Hmm. Does it pay well?" I ask, still searching.

"Yeah, especially the underwear shoots."

WHAT?

"Underwear? You model that too?" I blurt out.

"Yeah, most of the stuff in there is free. In fact, most of my clothes are free."

"From the shoots I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, I also get shoes, but I have some storage for those." She explained.

Found the shirt.

"You have too much stuff." I sigh.

"Maybe, you ok?" She asked as I extended and grabbed the hanger.

"Yeah, got it."

"Wonderful." She said as I started to climb down.

I handed her the shirt and hurried out of the room to let her change in peace and to grab the old fan.

A moment later she had changed. "Why'd you flee the room?"

"I wanted to let you change in peace."

She sighed, but with a smile, then came and wrapped her arms around me. "Robbie, one thing about being a model. People are constantly staring at you, no matter where you are. When you saw me, you stared. I noticed you didn't mean to, but it happens."

"Sorry." I mumble, looking away.

She quickly propped up my chin. "Hey, but I'm used to people staring and I'm used to complete strangers watching me change. Doesn't bother me."

"But I should still respect you." I tell her. I would have looked away, but she's now wrapped her arms around my neck and has invaded my personal bubble.

Not that I mind, she's very kind and smells nice. I'm not objecting.

"Which is why I think you're amazing. That girl must have really pushed you to get you to have sex with her."

I avoid her gaze, even though she said it nicely.

"Robbie…hey. I'm not mad ok? You probably don't want to trust another girl, but can you please trust me?"

"Wh—?"

She shut me up with a kiss firmly on my lips. And on top of that, she pulled me in further.

Then she let go. "If you don't kiss me I won't let you leave."

"But—." I begin, only to have her cut me off.

"Shh…Robbie, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You don't deserve that. I like you. A lot. I just want you to please relax and kiss me. Hopefully even make out. Unless you have somewhere to be."

"I don't…I just don't want you to think I'm—."

"I don't care. Just kiss me and we'll see where this—."

I shut her up this time, by doing what she said.

She responded by eagerly reciprocating and pushing me onto her bed.

What was once gentle didn't last long, and I quickly discovered part of my massive frustration.

Sexual tension.

And she just eased it.

She's running her hand up and down my shirt, and the other is in my hair. I want to move my hand but—."

Buzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

_What the—_

I realize it's my pocket, which is right—

Amber jumps off me like she got shocked and grabbed herself.

"Holy shit, I thought…" She gasped.

It's my mom.

_Buzzkill._

"It's my mom…look Amber, I—."

"Call her back. And don't worry ok? It's fine. I was straddling your leg."

I nodded, blushing madly and pressed Call back.

Riiiinnnng. Riiiinnnn—

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Robbie." I said, as Amber laid back on her bed and covered her mouth.

"Hi Robbie, why are you out of breath?" She asked.

_Shit._

"I couldn't find my phone, and ran around for like 2 minutes finding it." I explained on the fly.

Amber started smiling and gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh…where are you baby? I thought you were coming home for dinner?"

"Crap, what time is it? I'm at a friend's house from theater. A guy, before you start wondering." I tell her.

"Ok, it's 8:45. Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yeah, I should be. We're just doing some extra credit for the theater and should be done in about an hour or two."

"Ok. Please call me if you get delayed. I'll leave the porch light on for you."

"Thanks mom. I'm sorry I missed dinner."

"It's ok. And by the way, a girl named Amber stopped by today asking for you? I told her you'd call her later."

"Oh dang it. Ok, yeah, I'll stop by her house tomorrow."

"Great! I think she likes you."

"I don't think she likes me mom."

Amber suddenly perks up and looked at me.

"Whatever, she wants to see you pretty badly. But I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye ." I said.

I disconnected the call and looked at Amber.

"Who likes you?"

I sighed. "Ok, the day I met you, I met another girl from school, that's also named Amber."

"You're kidding." Her jaw dropped.

"Nope. She came by my house today, asking for me." I explained.

"Well then…" She said quietly and seductively, moving back to me. "I guess I have to step my game up.

Then she pulled off her shirt and revealed a tank top.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as she sat in my lap.

"Turn off your phone and give it to me. I'll set an alarm for midnight so we don't lose track of time." She ordered.

I gave it to her, and she put it in her bra.

She grabbed her phone off the bedside table and set it, then said "Looks like I have to convince you that I'm the Amber that you should date."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." I told her, as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe not…but I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." She said, right before I kissed her.

We went basically nonstop until 12, with a few hot conversations in between as we caught our breath.

She didn't lose any clothing, but I did. I lost everything but my underwear. And that didn't stop her from…

Well, she gave me a hand job basically. While kissing me.

It took me a solid 10 minutes to find my clothes, while she "basked in my glory".

"Hey Amber?" I asked, after pulling on my shirt and basically being ready to go.

She laughed. "Yeah?"

"I hope this isn't bad timing, but will you go out with me?"

Then she laughed again, but while sitting up and coming towards me. "You ask this after what we just did…Hell yes. I'm skipping that part and calling you my boyfriend."

I smiled at her. "Great, that's what I was hoping to hear."

"Want to come back tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah…I can tell my mom I'm working the 8 PM to 6 AM." I reply.

"Good idea. I want you to myself for an entire night."

"I can come earlier too. Just tell her I forgot something at my "friends" and that I need to work on my project a bit before work."

"You think we can have dinner again?"

"Yep." I answered.

"Good…I love you." She said quietly, then kissing me on top of it.

"Love you too Amber." I smiled at her, then kissing her softly.

On the drive home, I felt…I don't know what I felt. Kind of fuzzy to be honest.

But I didn't have time to focus, because I saw a whole bunch of lights on at home.

CRAP!

I quietly snuck in, hoping mom fell asleep watching a—

"Youuuu're busted!" Mom said, indeed on the couch, but fully awake.

I jump about 50 feet in the air. "Oh my god mom. You just scared me to death." I gasp, grabbing the kitchen counter.

My arms are shaking again.

"Sorry. How was your "project"?" She asked, putting air quotes around project.

"Fine, thanks for asking."

She smirked and shook her head. "Robbie, you can stop lying. I know you were with a girl. You're clothes are a wreck. And your hair had clearly been busy being caressed. Plus I heard another person on the phone."

I quickly look down.

_I'm busted._

"…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you." I say to the floor.

"It's ok. I wish you would have said you were going to see a friend. A girl friend."

"I didn't expect anything to happen…and I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't get that chance last time." I tell her, chancing a glance up.

She doesn't look mad.

"It's ok. I know you didn't know how to tell me. That's why I kept myself awake." She said, grabbing tea.

"Let me guess, high caffeine?" I asked.

"Yep. Can I know a name?" She shot back.

"Amber. A different one. Met her the same day though."

"Two Amber's one day? That's weird."

"Oh yeah." I told her. "She asked me to fox something on her computer, I impulsively asked her to dinner, got back from that, fixed her computer and was ready to go when—."

"She kissed you. Ooooh Robbieee!" She squealed.

"Mommm." I groan.

"Was it good?"

"MOM!" I yelp, blushing furiously.

"That's all I need to know. You staying at her place tomorrow?"

"No, I have work." I told her.

Her reply?

"Make sure you take a condom this time ok?"

"MOM! Oh my lord…I'm going to bed." I sigh, reaching into my pocket for my phone to set my alarm.

_Not there._

It's still in her bra.

"Oh crap. I left my phone at her apartment." I said quietly, hitting my forehead with my open palm.

"Ha-ha. Heat of the moment got to ya Robbie." She smirked.

"Not helping mom." I reply bluntly.

"I know, but I get it ok? As long as you don't bitch if I bring a guy over, I won't push you and let you leave if we want to…you know."

"I did not need to know that." I cringe, causing her to laugh.

"C'mon! Sex is natural! Literally!"

"But you're my mom!" I reply, heading towards the stairs.

"So? What's your point?"

"I'm going to bed mom! Night!" I call down to her.

"Night Robbie! Love you more than your girlfriend!"

What am I going to do with her?

I collapse onto my bed, thankful of the silence and the cold sheets.

Amber was hot. Literally and figuratively. We worked up a sweat.

I close my eyes and try to go to sleep.

Should have been easy. But it wasn't.

Awhile later I was staring at the ceiling.

_What is it that's eating at me?_

I run thru my day in my head.

_School is done._

_Haven't talked to anybody from school since last Friday._

_Work._

_Amber._

_Mom._

_Legal bill needs to be pulled out of my account._

I glance over and see the outline of a picture frame.

_Cat._

_And me._

That's not 'us'. Anymore.

I feel a lot better now. She can have freaking Trent and his gang.

I got a better girl. That didn't leave my side when I told her the truth.

On an impulse, I get up, grab the picture and put it in my closet.

Face down.

5 minutes later, I was passed out.


	30. Flash Crash

Let's just call the last week entertaining. And leave out the worrying, the shock and the awkward.

I will explain. First the worry.

The easiest way to describe it is to say getting a girlfriend 4 days before Christmas isn't a good idea. Not that Amber is a bad thing. Good lord, not at all.

It's the Christmas shopping.

And for women, it's expensive and just as uncomfortable as a dental check up.

Stuff goes where it's not supposed to, all for "The greater good".

I spent 12 hours online the day after we got together, and then met her at the movies.

One problem. When we were in the concessions line, someone surprised us.

Specifically…me.

My mother.

Thankfully she decided to do it tactfully and call me, despite already being in the theater.

(Flashback)

_Finally, we're in the theater. The lady wanted to charge me $5 more than the original ticket price, and it took her 10 or so minutes just to get another ticket._

_We'll sneak into our movie. Dumb lady._

"_You want a snack?" I asked Amber as we walked thru the lobby and towards the concessions stand._

"_Sure." She smiled at me, swinging my hand back and forth._

_We must look like the prototypical couple. Walking thru a movie theater hand in hand._

_I glance up at the concessions board and see that we came at the right time. 20% off after 5 PM._

_Seems like they would lose a lot of money that way. I always come at night._

_Oh well._

_Suddenly my phone goes off and Amber glances at me funny_

"_Are you kidding? It's my mom." I say, exasperated._

_She smiled and dramatically sighed. "She always loves to interrupt us doesn't she?"_

"_You should have heard her when she found out about you. Way too much information."_

_She giggled as I answered the phone. "Hi Mom."_

"_Hey sweetie. You didn't tell me Amber looked like a model."_

_WHAAT?_

"_What on earth do you mean mom? You've never seen her." I say, looking at Amber weird._

_She looks baffled._

"_Yeah I have. You guys are at the Majestic in Compton, and you just walked by me hand in hand."_

_My jaw almost literally hits the floor._

"_Say that again." I ask, as I hiss to Amber "I think she's here!"_

"_Oh I'm here. Standing near the ticket lady." She replied to me._

_Amber's eyes widen and I turned to see my mom wave sarcastically._

"_Mom..." I groan, as Amber let out a kind of laugh._

"_I can leave if you want. I'll just need you to refund my money I just spent." She offered._

"_That would be great." I reply._

"_Ok then, I'll see you at home then." She said, turning and walking away._

_I hung up._

"_Was that her? Your mom?" Amber asked, looking nervous._

"_Yeah, she wanted to give us our space."_

"_So she left?" She yelped._

"_Uh huh." I nodded._

_She put her head into my chest. "Can you still stay the night with me?"_

"_I am whether she wants me to or not." I reply._

(End Flashback)

I'm glad she didn't contact me the rest of that night. I barely gathered up the courage to buy her a nice necklace for Christmas.

I probably need to get more confidence.

Christmas went quite well actually. Mom liked her gift of makeup and a fruit basket, along with my utmost thanks and many hugs throughout the day.

I didn't get anybody from school anything because frankly…they didn't deserve it.

Well, I take back what I just said. I did get Jade a little something. A simpler necklace, and I texted her that I'd give it to her later.

She seemed touched that I'd get something for her.

_Sweet girl._

It's a couple of days later, the 27th to be precise. I haven't been home all that much because as you would expect, I've been taking advantage of getting to know my girlfriend.

We've talked about basically everything, and I'm not the only one with the messed up home life. She's essentially on her own. Her family doesn't approve of her modeling and has cut her off totally. Hasn't spoken to any blood relatives in 3 years.

I in turn told her about Cat. She knows her name and seems touched that I have gone out and retrieved her when she's drunk and vulnerable. She even said she thought I was a better person than her.

"_I would have probably said "Screw you girl, you wrecked my life, take care of yourself."_

But she still liked it and it sounded like she would be ok if I did it again.

One thing is for sure: I'm probably going to keep her away from my friends. After I told them how they reacted to the court stuff without knowing the details, she was on a rampage basically for 45 minutes until I calmed her down with Ice Cream and snuggling.

Speaking of that, she just laid her head on my chest, looking kind of sleepy.

"Hey gorgeous. You tired?" I asked quietly, kissing her hair.

"No, but you are very comfy and I'm hot." She said, looking up at me.

"Yes, you are hot."

She laughed and shook her head. "That's not what I meant silly. I meant you plus these clothes are making me hot."

"So I'm hot?" I teased.

"Yeah, you're delicious. Do you mind if I cool off?" She asked.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

She smirked and climbed on top of me. Then she shimmied out of her tiny shorts and kissed me.

"Is that ok with you?" She hissed in my ear.

"Of course." I smile.

She giggled, then off comes the shirt.

I can see why they want her to model underwear. And why guys try to get a glimpse of her.

"Do you want to have another go? I'm up for it if you want…" She whispered in my ear, then kissing me lightly.

"I want to…but I don't feel ready yet. Can I wait a little longer?"

Her eyes dropped and she curled into my chest. "Sure. I know you want me to be happy with your work. So you can work on your form…ohhhhh…yes Robbie…" She groaned as she made me grab her bra and knead her breast.

"Make out. Now." She groaned, forcing me to keep going and nudging my other arm.

I complied, and not long after she groaned and lost it, collapsing into my chest and panting.

"Maybe…we don't need…to work on form and just do it." She said softly.

"I'm fine with that. Sorry I wasn't ready right away." I told her.

She looked up at me and scooted up my chest. "Don't say sorry. I'm fine with this if you blow my mind when we do it for real ok?"

"I'll do that." I say quietly, kissing her collarbone and causing her to moan again.

"Did you stay calm when you were working m—"

My phone suddenly buzzed.

"I got it." I sigh, reaching over her to grab my phone.

"Hello?"

"Jadeyyyy?"

Dang it…

I groan and lay back as Cat starts blabbering on for Jade to come get her.

"What?" She asked.

I hit speaker.

"—I didn't do the juice likkkkee youuu said! I just did some juice. I liked the juice, please more Mr. Moose." She said, before falling into derisive giggles.

Amber just looked at me funny. "How old is she?"

"16 right now. 17 in June." I reply, as Cat began talking about how funny everything looked. After a moment or two I hung up.

"She's a funny drunk."

"Yeah. I gotta get Jade on the horn. We need to get her."

"But that can wait…" She said seductively. "How about we finish what we were doing?"

I gently push her away. "I have to go get her. I'll be back soon ok?"

She frowned but seemed to understand. "Ok."

"I'll trext you when we get to her apartment."

She nodded. "Good luck!"

I swear I heard a sigh before I closed the door. However I press 'Jade West' and start walking to my car.

…

…

_C'mon Jade…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade, it's Robbie." I said.

"Oh hey…" She said, yawning at the end. "What's up?"

"Cat again? Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just watching a movie at home with Andre. Cat you say? Drunk again I assume."

"Correct."

She sighed. "New plan this time. 2 cars, I take her home immediately and you follow with her stuff. Ok?"

"Sure. You don't have to come, I can handle her." I tell her.

If she's too tired, she needs to stay home.

"No, I'm ok. Plus…I just want you to try and relax. She's a handful when she's drunk."

_Bullshit._

She doesn't want me alone with her when she's drunk.

A wave of fury surges to my brain. "Ok, meet you there. Bye."

I hang up abruptly, open my car door and speed to the house.

If the drive was far from my house, it's a road trip from Amber's.

_Should I really be going and picking up Cat and leaving my girlfriend behind?_

I mean, Cat hasn't done anything to deserve me treating her this nice.

_Nah, I should do this. I am her friend. And she'd help me if I got drunk._

Strike that, if I drank at all. I am not tempting my family history.

By the time I pull next to the curb, Jade is already here. I pop out of my car and tap on her window.

"Hey." I say quietly.

You can hear the party from outside. I'm surprised the cops aren't here yet.

"Hey, you wanna bring her out? I'll meet you at her place." Jade smiled at me.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." I say. "I'll grab her purse and bring it to you guys."

She nodded and began leaning the front seat of her car back.

_Great, I have to make two trips into this hellhole._

Like last time, I creep to look at the basement.

_Not there._

Great, I actually have to go inside.

_Might as well go in the basement._

With a sigh, I open to the smell of cheap beer.

_Figures._

The basement is basically a trash can of Red cups, clearly used for flip cup or beer pong.

Lining the walls are bottles of vodka.

_Charming decorations._

I see Cat's purse.

_It has a bottle of Ciroc inside._

I'll give it to Amber later. She's not taking that home.

Finally, I get to the ground floor and see that the party is still going on.

_There she is._

Passed out, like always in the back of the room.

Cuddling a pillow.

_Poor thing._

"C'mon angel…Let's get out of here." I say, putting her over my shoulder.

"Urrr…" She moaned as I went back downstairs and grabbed her purse and the ciroc.

"I have a gift for you." I joked with Jade as she saw us and rushed to grab Cat.

"Ok, what is it?"

I showed her the ciroc. "Apparently it's hers. It was in her purse."

"Well, I guess I should…where's her phone?" Jade asked, digging thru her purse.

I groaned. "I don't know. You get her home, I'll see if I can find it."

"Got it. See you…shit. Cops. I think over the hill." She said, hopping in her car.

Damn…I have to get her phone.

I keep low and sprint inside and bust into the basement, not caring how loud I am.

_Should be near her purse._

I scan the area and spot it on top of more vodka.

_Let's get out of—TRENT!_

I see two tattooed arms and sprint the other way.

I got her phone, that's what_—_

"Cat? Baby? Where are YOU!" He yelled, obviously seeing me.

"Get back here you motherfucker!"

GO GO GO!

I sprint out of the house and slam the door behind me and vault the_—_

"FREEZE!" A commanding voice yelled.

I did as instructed.

"What are you doing son?" A police officer asked, as other emerged from seemingly everywhere.

"My girlfriend left her phone…I was getting it." I said innocently, showing them Cat's pink phone.

"Ok son, have you been here this whole time?"

"No sir, I was literally about to leave. Some guy yelled angrily at me. Think he's drunk." I made up on the fly.

"Ok, where's the door son? We're shutting this party down."

I turn and vaguely see a shape on the deck.

"Right there, up some_—_."

A flash of light, then the left side of my chest seems to explode.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I yell in agony.

Voices explode everywhere as I go down and they pull out their weapons.

Everything starts to fade as someone dives on top of me and turns me ove_—_

Jade POV

"Toniggghhhhhttt was soooo much funn!" Cat said as I managed to get her thru the door.

"I bet! It's 2 AM, let's get you to bed." I told her, leading her to her room.

"Okkkk!" She said, then giggling.

Thankfully she complied and went to sleep peacefully this time. Last time she tried to hit me.

She wondered why her cheek was swollen last time.

It was because I had to slap her to get her to calm down.

_God I'm tired. I'm just going to put her vodka away, grab a blanket and crash on the couch._

Thankfully, nothing exciting happened and that's just what I do.

…

…

_What's that sound?_

…

It's my ringtone.

_What time is it?_

I grab my phone and see it's 9 am.

"Hello?" I say sleepily.

"Hello Jade?" A scared voice asks.

"Hi, who's this?" I ask, trying to regain my focus.

"It's Robbie's mom. Are you safe dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where is he?"

"Are you with Cat?" She pushed.

"Yes ma'am. Where's Robbie? He was supposed to meet me and Cat here." I moan, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, please get on the horn and tell your friends to get to Providence hospital right away." She plowed on like she didn't hear my repeated question of where he was.

"Why?"

Silence.

"Robbie got shot." She said gravely.


	31. Instinct

(A/N: Hey everyone! Quick note, then I'll get to the chapter. Several of reviews have asked whether I'm going to bust this up into a separate part or not. Well, after seeing the number of people reading the sequels last time decline, I'm going to keep this one story. I'm not going to tell you how many chapters I think it will go, that'll ruin the surprise. Thank you as always to everyone who reads this and who reviews it, it always makes my day when my iPhone lights up and says "You have an email from: FanFiction- New Review submitted for Emerge." By the way, whoever is submitting reviews under the name "Anonymous", thank you very much for the kind words over the last few chapters. I want to say there is more than one, since one "Anonymous" said they stopped reading, but the reviews have kept going. So I think it's two. LAST NOTE. I know this is long. I've been trying to stagger the upload times for my chapters for you guys on the East Coast and internationally since I am on the West Coast. Mind you, I'm not good at this because once I finish a chapter, I have a overwhelming instinct to put it up, and that decreases the reads because it goes up at like 3 AM on the East Coast. So I'm going to try and post at 8 AM Eastern time from now on. This note was waaayyyy too long. Thanks, BYE!)

Robbie's Mom POV

I bounce my foot up and down in the waiting room.

I can't see Robbie because they want him to sleep. He's already had a very long day.

Getting shot down in South LA, sent 30 minutes away in a ambulance to a hospital up here once they figured out where he lives and then surgery.

Thank god he kept his wallet on him. That's how they got his address. And his phone, that's how they called me.

The lady didn't give me any solid details, but said his life wasn't in danger and was stable.

I'm just trying to stay calm.

The call to Jade went horribly. I thought she would know more, but apparently I woke her up at Cat's.

Something about her being drunk?

_Makes absolutely no sense at all._

A girl her size should not be drinking period. Add in her situation and you have a cocktail for a bad situation.

Jade said that they would be over right away, but it might take awhile to get Cat ready to come over.

_At least that makes sense. She's probably hungover or was sleeping when I called._

Since the call went so badly, I went ahead and texted the rest of Robbie's close friends and told them to come.

All of them replied, in one form or another saying they were coming right away.

Right now I'm texting Amber.

_His girlfriend._

I don't know what to say, that's just it.

_How do you tell a girl her boyfriend got shot?_

_I should probably call._

This feels so snoopy, going thru Robbie's phone and looking for his friends' information. I'm not helping either, I am being nosy.

I looked at his bank info, and saw that he blocked me, which was a shock. I usually just deposit money and don't check his balance.

He didn't say he had only $200 bucks after his paycheck got deposited into his checking. The rest went into some account that is being funneled to the law offices of my attorney's and his father's. The amount he is paying is ridiculous and gets worse when you see the percentage.

95%. And he isn't saying anything.

Makes me want to scream. His father was so horrible.

I was too. I have no excuses.

I also found out what he's been thinking about living at home with me.

It was a email, which I plainly shouldn't have looked at, but I'm sitting here, bored out of my mind when the nurse says he's in surgery and I see something from Judge Daniels.

So I read it.

Robbie's been thinking about emancipating again. The email was from last week. Christmas Eve.

In the email Robbie sent off he said he wasn't feeling welcome at home, had a steady source of income despite having most of it being drained away and could easily find a new place to live.

Attached were copies of his preliminary tax forms and a pay check. That proved that the bank information was correct.

_It's getting very hard to hold back my tears right now. Robbie's in a hospital room, all alone after getting shot…got a new girlfriend he didn't want to tell me about…he said his friends mostly hate him…and he doesn't want to live with me anymore._

_It's like he's started a new life. And I'm on the periphery, barely in it._

Finally, after three hours of sifting thru this information I finally crack and start crying. Thankfully nobody is here but me.

After awhile I hear footsteps slowly, then running.

"Mrs. Shapiro!"

I glance up to see Tori, Andre and Beck, jogging to me.

"Is he ok? Why are you crying?" Tori said, as both of the boys look like ghosts.

"He's still alive right?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, he's stable and alive…sorry. I just am worried." I sniffled, grabbing a tissue.

All three of them sighed and sat next to me.

"It's fine, we got here as soon as we could. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I know that according to the police on the scene, Robbie came sprinting out of the house, holding a pink cell phone and claiming a drunk guy was chasing after him. The police checked to see if he was sober, which he was then asked where the front door was."

"So they could shut the party down?" Beck filled in the gap.

I nodded. "Robbie turned to point to the door, there was a flash and Robbie got hit in the upper left part of his chest, right under his collarbone. The police literally were inches away when it happened, so they stabilized him, got him here and then he went to surgery. He's resting now."

"Do they know who shot him?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, they got him. Trent said he'd get Robbie, and he did alright." I said darkly.

If I got my hands on him, California would have a new option under the death penalty.

Strangulation

"Wait…so Robbie told you about getting beat up and threatened by Trent? And he did this to Robbie?"

"Yeah, it was Trent. And I was there when Trent beat him up. He tied me to a chair."

"Whoa." Andre said quietly.

"Didn't mention that part." Beck said, frowning.

"Didn't need to." I butt in. I see their wheels turning. "And he shouldn't have to, he wasn't proud of that happening to us. He didn't do anything wrong." I say, mainly looking at Tori.

Girls are so much nastier than boys. Which is why that Jade girl utterly destroyed his friend network at school. At least, that was how the email to Judge Daniels described it.

"I know, I understand—." Tori began, but I jumped in.

"Good. Then don't hold it against him. Or ruin his school life again ok? Same goes for Jade." I snap.

"Yes ma'am." She squeaked.

Beck and Andre just look uncomfortable.

This whole saga is going to end when Robbie wants to get back with them. Frankly, they aren't giving him much reason to, other than the fact they were friends before this happened.

Suddenly Robbie's phone started going off.

"Amber" with a heart.

"Crap, I gotta take this." I grumble, getting up.

I press 'answer call'.

"Hello?"

"Robbie? Who's this?" A female voice asked.

"This is his mom, is this Amber?" I reply.

"Yes, this is me. You're his mom huh?" She asked, then laughed.

"Uh huh, nice to speak to you instead of seeing you across a theater." I joked back, trying to lighten the mood.

"You too! Do you know where Robbie is? He said he would be back after picking Cat up at her party but never came back. Is he with you?"

Suddenly the pieces fell into place.

_Robbie was at Cat's party to pick her up and got Jade to come with him so she could take Cat home. For whatever reason, he went back inside, saw Trent I assume, ran, got caught by the police and got shot._

The cell phone!

It's Cat's! That's why he went back inside!

I drag my racing mind back to the conversation reluctantly. "Yeah…I need to tell you something sweetheart." I said quietly.

"Ok, is everything alright?"

"Umm…no. Robbie got shot last night at that party. He's—."

"WHHAAATT! Where is he, oh my gosh—?" She screamed, then dropping the phone.

"Amber, calm down sweetheart. He's at Providence hospital. Can you get here soon please?"

"Coming right now, oh my gosh…Bye." She said bluntly, then hanging up.

I hang up and start walking back to Tori and the boys. They are all looking at me weird.

"Who was that?" Tori asked as I sat back down.

"Umm…Amber." I said, wondering if he told them about her.

"Who?" Andre asked, looked lost.

"Oh…he never told you." I said quietly.

"Told us what?" Beck asked.

"Amber's Robbie's girlfriend."

All three looked shocked.

"You're kidding." Beck said.

"We thought he was hung up on Cat and Trent!" Beck said, throwing his hands up.

"Nope, he's hung up on everyone." I tell him. He looks mollified.

"When did he ask her out?" Tori asked pushily.

I glare at her for asking so aggressively. "About a week and a half ago. After school ended for the semester."

"Oh. That would explain why we didn't hear from him." Andre said. "Nobody's talked to him except Jade since the break began."

"Hmm." I say noncommittally.

I wish everyone else would get here. And that I could see Robbie.

Jade POV

Cat rolled over and moaned again. "I don't understand why we have to go to the hospital…"

"Cat, it's important." I snap. "Now come on."

"Can you tell me why?" She said into the pillows.

"Yeah, his mom said he got shot and is in the hospital."

"Oh…do you have my cell phone? I want to call him to say hi. I never called him in Christmas." She said.

_She's not right in the head._

Wait…he has it. Robbie does.

_Or at least he did._

"No, we'll get it when we see Robbie." I told her, trying to prod her into the shower so I can make her hangover smoothie.

"Ok. Can you make me a smoothie like last time pleasey? I'm still dizzy." She said, still facedown.

"Only if you get in the shower." I tell her.

"Ok, I'm getting up." She said, indeed getting up.

She looks like a wreck. Hair everywhere, bags under the eyes, pale skin contrasted to her hair, and her makeup is screwed up.

"Thank you Cat. I'll get you that smoothie." I said, following her into the bathroom to make sure she didn't fall over and get it going for her before going into the kitchen and grabbing the ingredients.

Everything I need is all ready, I was going to make it sooner, but she woke up earlier than I expected.

I've blended the celery, spinach and chocolate when

"AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!"

I jump out of my skin.

"Jade! JADE!" She screamed.

I run to the bathroom and whip open the door.

_She's still inside._

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Did you say Robbie got shot? When, what happened?" She yelped, poking her head out and looking horrified.

"Yeah, I just told you that. And I don't know any details. Last time I saw him I drove away from your stupid party."

I am trying not to yell at her. Robbie's mom wanted us over right away, and it takes her to get in the shower to wake up enough to process that he got SHOT?

_Makes me want to scream._

Suddenly Cat went from a light pink to the color of oatmeal.

"Did…did you say he…saw me all messed up?" She whispered, looked deathly afraid.

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything?" She asked, eyes wide.

"No, I barely saw him before he went back to get your phone." I say, not thinking that I said he had her phone.

"He has my phone? Oh my god…we have to get going…."

"Ok, I'm going to get you smoothie done." I tell her, leaving the room.

About a minute later she came back, walking like she just got out of a battlezone. She wasn't done with her questions.

"Jade? Robbie was the one who took me here the first night wasn't he? He's the only one who cares enough about me to drop what he's doing for me."

"Hey! I've done it twice! He didn't tell us the first time!" I defend myself.

"Has he done it these last two times?"

I nod and press "Blend."

The machine starts whizzing and I look to Cat, who looks ready to vomit again.

"Why…how'd he get shot again?" She asked as I poured the smoothie into a cup and handed it to her.

"I don't know Cat. C'mon, let's go." I said forcefully. She took it and obediently followed me.

Luckily Providence isn't too far away. The hard part is parking in the right lot. What hospital has 20 buildings?

Cat is sipping her smoothie slowly. She definitely isn't right.

"Why didn't you guys tell me he was the one who's been taking me home? Is he like…unwilling to admit it or something?" She mumbled quietly as we walked inside the main building.

If this isn't it, we should be able to find out which one.

"Cat, he asked us to keep it from you. He didn't do it for any reason other than he saw a need and filled it. He didn't ask to do it."

I saw her wipe at her eye as I asked the receptionist "Hi, we're looking for Robbie Shapiro, can you tell us where he is?"

"Why yes dear, when was he admitted?" She asked.

"Today, probably this morning."

Has to be. His mom called me at 9.

_It couldn't have been too much earlier. Otherwise he probably wouldn't be here._

"Ok…Shapiro…found it. He's in the union building, do you know where that is?"

"No ma'am." Cat piped up, just as I was about to mean.

"Ok, it's on the left, two buildings down. You might want to drive."

"Ok, thank you." I said happily before waving for Cat to follow me.

Cat sniffled as we drove two buildings down and repeated the process.

"Robbie Shapiro is in room 919. 9th floor." The receptionist said, and Cat trudged behind me.

We hopped into the elevator and went to the 9th floor.

"Jade! Cat!" Ms. Shapiro exclaimed as the doors opened, evidently waiting for the elevator herself. "Thank goodness you're here. I was getting worried."

"Sorry, where are you going?" I asked her.

"Getting lunch. I never ate breakfast. Your friends can fill you in." She said, hopping into the elevator and disappearing as the door closed.

Cat and I tuned around to see Beck, Andre and Tori coming towards us.

"Hey everyone!" Cat said, seemingly happy again.

"Hey Cat. Why are you so happy?" Beck asked simply.

Cat sputtered right away. "Umm…uh, I'm happy to see you guys. Sorry." She mumbled, looking away.

"It's ok Cat, but try not to sound so happy. This is a hospital after all." Andre said softly, rubbing her hair.

"C'mon, let's sit down." I said, and Tori led the way back to an area where chairs were, along with Tori's purse and shoes.

We all sat down, Cat between me and Beck.

"Do you guys know what's going on…? This isn't really making sense, and what does make sense is really bad." Cat said, staring at the carpet.

I jumped in as Tori, Andre and Beck look confused. "She figured out Robbie was getting her drunk ass from the parties."

"Hey!" Cat said softly, but indignantly.

"Truth hurts." I reply simply.

Cat wouldn't stop looking at the floor.

"So what did happen?" I asked.

"Ok, so what we know from the police is that Robbie was there, ran out of the house with somebody's phone, got held up by the police, showed 'em where the door was and got shot in the chest." Andre explained.

_Oh god._

"I had just left then…I took Cat home as he went to get her phone." I said quietly.

"Wait, it's Cat phone?" Beck said, pulling her phone out of _his_ pocket.

"My phone!" Cat yelped, snatching it.

"That's not much time if you had just left then." Tori said, looking mildly shocked.

"Uh huh. Robbie's mom said something to the effect of that after she talked to his girlfriend." Beck said nonchalantly

"Wait, what?" I said quickly. "Did you say girlfriend?"

I glance at Cat.

She looks like she's ready to heave.

"Yeah, apparently he asked he out right after the break started. Name's Amber." Tori said.

"Wow. Is she coming?" I asked.

Cat squeaked behind me.

"I think so, Robbie's mom asked her to come. Plus she'd probably want to be here." Andre surmised.

Cat said something we didn't hear. We just saw her open and close her mouth and her lips move.

"Sorry, didn't catch that Cat." I said, tilting her head up.

"I asked…who shot him? Because I was there, maybe I saw them." She said.

"Why would seeing them matter? They already arrested him." Tori said with a shrug.

"Who was it."

Beck opened his mouth, then his eyes went wide and he clapped his hands over his mouth like a 5 year old.

"What? Who is it?" Cat said, moving forward and yanking his hands down by force.

"I…I can't say it." He looked away.

Tori leaned forward and grabbed Cat's hand.

Then it hit me.

_It's Trent._

No…

"Listen Cat…remember when Robbie got beaten up?" she began softly, clearly thinking of a way to softly break it to her.

Cat nodded and wiped her eyes, looking at Tori.

"Well, your boyfriend…isn't exactly the best guy. Robbie said he was the one who beat him up. Said that Trent didn't like his past history with you, and threatened to hurt him if he saw you with him again."

"No." Cat interrupted, looking upset and bawling. "You're lying. Trent would never—"

"Cat. Sit down please." Andre said softly, getting up and holding her shoulders.

She complied and Tori continued.

"Well, Robbie's mom figured it out I'm pretty certain. The reason Robbie was running out of the house was because he saw Trent and didn't want him to know he got you out of there."

Cat isn't looking anywhere but at Tori.

"Cat…Trent was the one who shot Robbie." Tori finished solemnly.

_I hate it when I'm right._

Cat screamed briefly, then Andre and Beck muzzled her.

"No! That's not possible! Why would Trenny hurt Robbie?"

"Cat, they found the gun on him. He had no chance. The cops were feet from Robbie when Trent shot him. He didn't have time to plant it." Beck said softly.

Idiot.

_Who shoots somebody with cops all around them?_

Cat started sobbing in earnest and put her head in her hands. Beck simply hugged her, and before long, she was sobbing into her shoulder, saying something over and over, but it was impossible to make sense of what she's saying.

Amber POV

_MOVE YOU DAMN CAR!_

I check to my left briefly before punching the gas and passing the slow car in seconds.

_Eat my dust bitch._

I'm driving like a maniac. I cannot believe this is happening.

_No wonder Robbie didn't come back home._

I wish I knew more details. The suspense, along with this drive is killing me.

Robbie must live around here. It's like a 30 minute drive from my apartment, which is far too long.

It's amazing Robbie did it everyday this week.

He's an angel.

_I just hope he's ok._

I should be close, I've been driving for what seems like forever.

_How fast am I—85!_

I tap the brakes until I'm around 65.

Holy crap, I'm seriously in a rush to get there.

_OOH! Providence hospital next right!_

I signal over, going in front of the "slow" car from earlier and hit the off ramp.

Mrs. Shapiro texted me from Robbie's phone, saying he was in the second building to the right of the main one, so that's the parking lot I pull into.

Unfortunately I have to park in the back—

_Geez lady behind me! Get off my bumper!_

I hit the horn as I start turning into my parking space.

She went right by me and turned on the opposite side of a van.

Hopping out of the car and grabbing my purse, I hurry towards the—

"Amber?" A female voice asked behind me.

I turned to see a woman holding a bag and coming to me.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Robbie's mom! I'm sorry for jumping all over your bumper like that!" She said, coming and quickly hugging me.

"Oh! Hi, it's ok! We're both kinda amped up." I shrugged, starting back for the door.

"Yeah…it's nice to meet you!" She smiled, then laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

"What a way to meet!" I smile as we reach the door.

"Amen to that!" She laughed.

"Now do you know what the hell happened? I just know that he got shot. Literally nothing else." I stopped in the lobby, not wanting to take another step without knowing more.

"Ok, here's the short version. Cat was the girl he went to get at the house party. He got her to his friend Jade, but Cat left her phone in the house. Robbie went back in and Jade went to Cat's apartment to get her home."

"Makes sense so far." I say briefly.

"Next Robbie was looking for Cat's phone, but bumped into her crazed boyfriend—."

"The one who beat him up and threatened him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he told you?" His mom looked surprised.

"He told me basically everything about this Cat girl. I don't like her." I said.

"Ok, well Trent, that's the guy's name chased him out of the basement and into the arms of the police, who were going to break up the party. They asked where the door was so they could shut it down. Robbie turned to show them but Trent shot him in the left side of his chest with a pistol. Police went up and arrested him, Robbie got sent here."

"So he's ok?" I ask, resuming my march to the elevators.

"Yeah, the doctors called me when I was getting lunch, saying he's conscious. I spoke to him for like 2 seconds and this stuff is for him." She held up the bag as we got into the elevator. "He's hungry."

I couldn't help but laugh again. "How funny."

His mom smiled. "I know right."

The doors opened on the 9th floor and his mom took the lead.

In terms of priorities, I'm pretty sure I'm last.

"I can wait to see him, you go ahead in." I say, turning the corner and seeing a bunch of people huddled around in chairs.

"No sweetheart, he wants to see you. He asked about you. I can wait, I'll just pop in and say hi." She said, causing the people in chairs to turn around.

The second they saw me, they all looked shocked.

Quickly, a guy stood up and asked "Who are you? I'm Beck Oliver."

"I'm Amber, do you know Robbie?" I asked.

Beck, or whatever his name is, his jaw dropped.

"No way…" A girl laughed, also standing. "You're his girlfriend?"

"Yeah I am. What's so funny to you? Cause him getting shot isn't very funny." I snap at her, causing the guy to look at me, shocked.

Robbie's mom moved to grab my arm, but didn't.

"It isn't, sorry. I just didn't believe you. I'm Tori."

"Sorry to disappoint you Tori." I frowned at her.

_Bitch._

The rest of them stood, except for a redhead girl that was crying into her hands.

"Andre Harris. Nice to meet ya Amber." A dreadlocked boy smiled at me.

Next was a gothic looking chick.

_Looks dangerous._

"Jade, hi." She said, extending her hand to shake mine.

_She's the Jade that took Cat home._

I feel like I got hit with a ton of bricks as I shake back.

"You're the Jade that took that Cat chick home?" I ask, causing Jade's eyes to widen and the redhead to turn around.

_That's Cat._

Oh man. Her eyes are rimmed red…

She looks terrible.

"Yeah…look I'm—." Jade began, but I cut her off and leaned over to Cat.

_She's tiny. Like 5 foot even._

And retreating for me.

"Hi. Are you Cat?" I ask softly, as she is looking at me, frightened.

She nodded, and then looked away.

"Ok, I'm Amber. Robbie's mom told me about what happened." I said, moving to sit next to her.

Robbie's friends backed off, while his mom stood behind me.

She swallowed and nodded, eyes brimming with tears.

_Apparently she's not as heartless as it sounds like._

She looks like she's gonna fall apart.

She kept looking at me, apparently expecting for me to speak more, so I kept going.

"I know that it was your boyfriend who sent him here, but I'm not mad at you ok? It's not your fault, it's his."

She quickly perked up and more tears.

"I'm going to go talk to him ok? Then if you want we can talk when I get back." I said, hugging her softly.

She was shaking, and then quickly let me go.

"I'll be back." I told her, then stood up and Robbie's mom lead the way to the front desk.

"Two for Robbie Shapiro please." His mom said to the nurse, who unlocked the door.

She apparently knew where to go, because she went straight there, but stopped right before a door.

"I'll just say hi and hand him the food, then you can talk to him. I can wait out here." She said quickly.

"Mrs. Shapiro, I—."

"No sweetheart. He wants to see you a lot more than me I bet. I'll be right back."

Why would that be? I mean…yeah, they haven't gotten along since his trial disaster…but still…

_It's your mom Robbie._

I heard his voice, hers, then footsteps towards me.

Just as soon as she went in, she was out.

"Your turn." She smiled, and then grabbed a chair.

I take a deep breath and walk inside.

He was moving his food to one side of his little table, glanced up then froze.

_I don't think she told him I was here._

"A—Amber? Baby?" He said quietly, looking like he wasn't believing his eyes.

He reached his hand out to grab mine, but I slapped away.

"You son of a bitch." I snap at him.

I closed the gap as he went very pale, but quickly grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. He didn't respond.

I let him go and looked him right in the eyes. "Don't you EVER do this to me again. Or the hospital will be the least of your worries."

"Are you mad?" He asked quickly.

"No, just glad your ok." I reply, grabbing the chair and taking his hand this time, rubbing where I slapped it away. "But seriously, don't do this again."

"I won't. What happened?"

I laughed and smiled at him, causing him to look at me funny.

"That's a good question. Let me get you mom in here and we'll both explain it. I don't really know myself." I reply.

"Right here." His mom said quietly, standing in the doorway.

I opened my mouth to ask why she was in the doorway, but she beat me to it.

"I heard a slap and came in to see what was going on. Nice kiss you two.." She smiled at Robbie.

He blushed.

"Can somebody get me some water please and answer my question?"

His mom laughed and went to the sink.

_This is gonna be fun._

At least his mom seems cool enough.


	32. Torn Asunder

"Well, I guess the better question is what happened from your perspective Robbie?" Mom asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as Amber looked at Mom nervously.

"What happen from the minute you left her house until you got into the ambulance?" She said, pulling up a chair.

"Ok…Cat drunk dialed me and started rambling on. I told you—" I nodded to Amber "That I was going to call Jade, who would take Cat home."

"Right, I knew that. What happened next though?" Amber asked.

"I called Jade, and she agreed to take Cat home and I meet her at Cat's with her stuff. So when we went to the house, I grabbed her and her purse which was nearby and took it to Jade. Jade noticed that Cat's phone was missing but also noticed the police coming."

Mom groaned.

"I went in there anyway and grabbed her phone. Just as I turned to leave Trent showed up and chased me out of the house, right into the cops' trap. They asked where the door was and I turned around to show them, but my shoulder exploded and I passed out."

Amber had my hand in a gentle death grip, if such a thing is possible. Mom looked…smug.

"Why do you look so happy mom? I thought you'd be sobbing over all this." I ask her, completely confused.

"I already did my crying. But I was talking to some of your friends and that story kind of fell into place from what Jade and the police said."

"Jade?" I asked. "She's here?"

"Everybody's here." Amber smiled.

"Even our friendly drunk?" I ask bitterly.

_She's the reason I got here in the first place._

"That's not very nice Robbie." Mom chided me.

"What, I'm supposed to be nice to her? I just got shot mom. I don't even know who did it."

"Trent." They both said.

…

"Then can one of you explain why I shouldn't be mad at her? I have to blame somebody!" I ask, incredulous that they would defend her.

"You don't have to blame anyone. You were the one who went back in and got caught by the police." Mom said simply.

"Mom, I had to get her phone. You know what she's looking at. The less people know the better. Isn't that right?" I asked her.

"That's probably right. But still Robbie, you did go inside and get her phone. That would mean you got yourself shot." She told me.

"But it was her boyfriend! I was there for her!" I reply angrily.

Behind her the curtain moved and a doctor came in, head turned to the left, speaking to someone.

"Hey Robbie, I'm Dr. Stevenson, how are you?" She asked as Mom moved to give her space.

"I'm ok. Hungry."

"Ok, make sense. Did you eat in the hours before the incident?"

"No…I ate around 8PM. And I went to get Cat around midnight." I replied.

"Ahh. I'll be sure to get a nutrient IV up right away then."

"Wait, IV?" I jump in.

"Yeah, you'll have to be on a liquid diet the next couple of days as your ribs heal."

"Heal?" Mom asked.

"Concussive fractures from the impact. It's normal, nothing to worry about, just enough to put you on the IV's."

I groan and put my head back. "So no solid food?"

"No, we want your ribs to have time to heal properly."

"Ok. Thank you Dr." I reply

"No problem, has someone spoken to you about how long you will be here?"

"Somebody earlier said a week, but no clear explanation why?" I ask.

"Lot of blood loss and the clavicle was nicked enough that we want to make sure you can get range of motion without surgery."

"Ok, makes sense." I reply, not thrilled.

_But it does make sense._

"Anything else?" She asked.

I shook my head, along with Mom and Amber.

"I'll leave you be then." She said, retreating out of the room.

"Aww man…" I groan after she left. "Whatever you brought me smells so good too!"

"I'm sorry Robbie. But it's just a sandwich." She shrugged.

"What are you going to do with it then?" I asked.

"I dunno, take it home and eat it as a snack I guess. Unless you're hungry." Mom said to Amber.

"Starving." She replied.

"Winner." I joke, as mom handed Amber the food.

"So a week huh?" Mom asked me as Amber took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Mmm. This is good. Thank you very much." She smiled at my mom.

"You're welcome." I smile at her, causing her to briefly laugh. "And that's what I was told." I reply to mom.

"That stinks. There goes your break."

"I know. At least I have bad TV!" I joke, causing another smirk from Amber and for Mom to roll her eyes.

"I can bring your laptop too if you have time in between bad TV shows." Mom joked.

"That would be nice." I reply, as Amber is practically inhaling my sandwich. "You really must like that sandwich." I joke, as Amber took another big bite.

She blushed and waved me off.

"Anyway, I need to call work and explain what happened. I'm gonna miss work."

"Ok, I'll have a doctor here call them and explain the situation. Shouldn't be too bad." Mom said, shrugging it off.

Amber quickly cleared her throat. "The sandwich is more useful than you right now." She smiled at me.

"Hey!" I protested as Mom laughed. "That's not fair!"

"This is awesome." Mom smiled.

"This is not awesome mom! She just said I'm worse than a freaking sandwich." I tell her, borderline angry, but unable to stop smiling.

"You don't seem too upset by it." She replied.

"Well sweetie, I guess you'll have to kiss a sandwich this week." I told Amber.

She gave me a dirty look, but her mouth was full.

"I'm going to leave the joke alone for now." Mom said, shaking her head.

Amber suddenly went bright red.

"What?" I said.

"I'm not saying it. But I won't kiss a sandwich all week, that's for sure."

"Mom, let me in on the joke."

"Well…the only thing you and the sandwich have in common is that she can devour you both."

Amber went bright red again as I yelled "MOM! Another sex joke? C'mon, she's right there!"

"I couldn't resist! It was there for the taking." She explained herself, as Amber shook her head.

"You didn't say your mom was this funny Robbie."

"Funny for you, awkward for me!" I told her. "I'm not saying anything about that kind of thing. Ever!"

Mom smiled. "I'm not dumb, it happens. And I don't care. Just don't make me a grandma before I'm 50."

"God Mom…" I look away from her and to Amber's lap, completely unintentionally.

"That won't happen Mrs. Shapiro. I need to keep my figure for work." Amber assured her.

"Work?"

"I model." Amber replied.

Mom lit up happily. "Ooh Robbie! You didn't mention this part! You just said she was pretty!"

"Mom, I told you she was beautiful." I tell her.

"Aww! Thank you!" Amber said, kissing my cheek happily.

"Oh lord, you two are adorable." Mom gushed.

"Mom."

"No. Can't stop, won't stop." Mom replied simply.

Amber laughed as I shook my head.

"This isn't going to happen if I ever bring her over is it?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Oh yeah. I'll even bust out the baby pictures for such a special girl." Mom smiled at Amber, who lit up.

"That would be awesome! Thank you Mrs. Shapiro!"

"Mom! C'mon! At least show a little mercy here." I groan.

"Sweetheart, feel free to call me Lindsay." Mom told Amber.

"Maybe later."

"Mom, I will do the same thing if you ever bring a guy home." I say, half joking half threatening.

"Eh, if you do I'll just lock you out."

"I'll go to Amber's then. No big loss." I shrug. Amber burst out laughing.

"No. No no noooo. I don't want any unplanned pharmacy visits." Mom said.

I run my hair thru my hands as Amber reassured Mom again that we're being safe about it.

"I'm so getting you back for this mom." I tell her.

"Maybe. We'll see." She said.

"This ought to be good." Amber said.

"Anyway, I'll go ahead and stop embarrassing you long enough to let your friends in ok?"

"Mom…I'm really not up to seeing anybody." I groan.

"Fine. I know you don't want to see Cat. How about Jade?"

"Sure. Only Jade though."

"Ok. I'll let you kids have one second to catch up." Mom said, then ducking behind the curtain.

Amber scooted her chair to face me. "She's awesome. You didn't tell me that!"

"That was excruciating for me! She doesn't have to talk about sex so easily!" I say.

"So? It is true." She smiled at me.

"But still." I protested. I meant to say more, but she cut me off by kissing me softly.

"I'll come by everyday. Promise."

"You're an angel. Sorry this happened." I apologized.

"It's ok. I know you meant well. By the way, I met Cat."

"Oh really? So she is here?" I asked.

_Oh damn._

"Yeah, she seems torn up about everything."

I shrugged.

"Robbie." Amber chided me. "You need to see her."

"I know that. Just not now. I'm in a very bad mood and seeing her crying won't help that." I reply.

"Bad mood huh? Can I help that?" She asked.

"You can always help that." I smile, going to kiss her.

However, somebody cleared their throat and we jumped apart.

"Sorry. Just didn't want it to get all awkward." Jade apologized, waving at Amber.

"It's fine. I'll get mine later." She smiled at me.

"Good, he's going to need it." Jade smiled, grabbing Mom's chair. "Speaking of which, how ya doing slugger?"

"Bruised. Shot. Hungry. But other than that awesome. Sorry about not meeting you at Cat's."

"No your fault." Jade waved me off. "I'm sorry I got out of there so fast. Otherwise I would have beaten your mom here."

"No, that wouldn't have been possible. Cat was still drunk. She would have gotten arrested." I reply, trying to hold back my disdain.

"Maybe. You don't sound like you want to talk to her. That's what your mom told us."

"I just don't want to explode on her. I'm trying not to blame it all on her Jade." I explain, as Amber ran her thumb over my hand. "I take it she's still hungover?"

"Very. She can barely think straight. I want to get home and get her in bed. It probably would have been a bad idea with her so out of it."

"Does she drink much outside of this guy?" Amber asked.

"No, never before this guy. We didn't know until she started calling us up, wasted beyond belief." Jade told her.

"Has she stopped crying?"

"No, but that's probably the hangover and not you Robbie. She seems to be unable to stop." Jade explained to Amber again.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I'll have her stop by later, after work. She works at 1." She said, then realizing something. "CRAP! That means she can't sleep."

"Ooh." Amber cringed.

"At least she showered." Jade answered, as suddenly a knock on the door outside interrupted all further thought.

"I got it." Jade hopped up, as Amber smiled kindly at—

"No. Not now. Go away." Jade snapped suddenly.

"I have a right to see him. I came as soon as I heard. Who are you anyway?" A male voice said.

Amber looked confused. "Who's that?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

"I'm his friend. Now go away, he doesn't want to see you!" Jade said, getting angrier.

"Are you the lady who spied on our conversation earlier this month?"

"That wasn't a conversation, that was a screaming match! Now go away!"

_Wait…who is she talking to? I haven't screamed at anybody this month other than dad when he busted into our house without—_

DAD!

"That's my father!" I hiss to Amber, who jolts to her feet, then randomly sits back down.

"No, I'm going in now, thank you." He snapped at Jade, then going by her and entering the room.

The second Amber saw him she got up again.

"Get out. Now." I order him.

"How are you? I came as soon as I heard the news." He said, as Amber approached him.

"I said go away Dad. You aren't welcome here."

"No, and who exactly are you? A nurse? Where's your uniform?" Dad asked Amber.

"I'm his girlfriend, thank you." Amber said in a clipped tone. "Now go away, he doesn't want you here."

"You'll keep your nose into your own business missy."

"He told me, and he's my boyfriend, so I'll stand up for him when I want, thank you very much." Amber shot back at him.

I love her temper. It's so hot.

"Are you Cat? Where's the red hair?"

"NO! I am not Cat!" She spat at him, sounding disgusted that he'd suggest the possibility.

"Great, another bad girl Robbie?" He asked me, as I wanted nothing more than to punch him right then and there.

"She's not a bad girl. Now go away, you have no reason to be here." I say angrily.

"I'm your father, that's enough of a reason."

_Where's Mom? She would keep him away!_

"You aren't my father. You're a sperm donor. And technically, I have no father remember?" I reply.

Dad frowned and Amber gasped. "You asshole! Get out of here!"

"No. I'm not letting you're sleeping buddy kick me out Robbie."

"Amber, get Security please." I asked her.

She blew by him, bypassing his attempt to stop her and marched out.

"She's a feisty one." He said, almost causing me to shudder.

"You're disgusting dad. Now seriously, go away."

"No, when did you meet her? She wasn't mentioned at the trial. What happened?"

I opened my mouth to throw another retort at him, but—

_Wait, is that Devin?_

He works at the theater. Right?

"Sir, let's go. You aren't welcome in Mr. Shapiro's room." He boomed out.

Dad turned around and jumped at the sight of Devin.

_USC and NFL linebacker. Not to mention certified badass._

Hah!

Dad sputtered but Devin effortlessly delivered him to a much smaller security guy who led him away.

He was laughing as he turned around.

"Devin? What are you doing here?" I asked, as Amber looked slightly scared of him.

"I heard about a shooting involving a Shapiro on the news this morning and figured out it was you, so I came to see how you were. Hope I didn't interrupt anything." He said softly.

"No, it was time for him to leave. Umm Devin, this is my girlfriend Amber." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet such a pretty girl." He said kindly. She blushed and mumbled "thank you."

"Anyway, I gotta go, work starts in an hour. I'll let Brad know where you are."

"Thanks man, see you later." I waved and he left the room.

Amber sat back down, eyes huge. "He was enormous!"

"Uh huh." I nodded. "Former football player."

"Oh my gosh! And he works with you?"

"As security yeah." I smiled.

She shook her head. "I'm gonna let you rest ok? I'll be back later on, promise." She smiled at me, grabbing my hand.

"Ok. I'll text you." I smile back.

She quickly kissed me and said "Got it."

And then it was just me.

Well…there is boring TV.

_Ok, surviving a bullet is easy. Surviving a week of boring TV will be the hard part._

Cat POV

"So he's in a really bad mood?" I squeak, eyes closed to keep my focus.

Ugh. This hangover blows.

"Uh huh. You wouldn't want to see him. He is kind of snippy." Jade replied. "oh yeah, and his dad told him that we heard him and his Dad arguing."

"Why was he there anyway? Robbie hates him! I whine, as the car turned to the right.

"No idea, but Robbie sure got annoyed fast. That Amber girl has a temper. Speaking of her, did you see her?"

"Barely. Beck said he'd seen her before at a modeling shoot once." I tell her.

"I can't believe he's dating a model." Jade said, sounding awestruck.

"Jadey!"

"Hey! I know you don't like her! You don't like anybody that prettier than you."

"That's not why." I mumble angrily, popping my eyes open to see we're a few minutes away from work.

"Then what is it?"

"I…I don't know."

"Liar. You know he's slept with her, and you don't like that."

"JADEY!"

"What?" Jade laughed. "It's the truth! You don't like the idea of Robbie having a girlfriend."

"No! I wish he'd talk to me!"

"He doesn't want to Cat! He believes, for better or worse that he got shot for a girl who doesn't care about him."

"I do care about him!" I tell her, getting worked up.

"Doesn't look like it from my seat. I see you being jealous of his girlfriend despite the fact you made him miserable after Prome. And you feel bad."

"Hmpf." I pout.

Jade pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"Can I see him after I get off?" I ask her.

"Sure, just don't get your hopes up. He wasn't a ray of sunshine when I saw him."

"He will be. I know it." I say confidently.

I always seem to make him smile.

"Whatever, see you after work." Jade smirked, rubbing my head as I got out.

"Jade!"

She laughed and waved.

_It's at the point that we're basically sisters. I know she secretly wants Beck back but refuses to admit it. And she seems to read my mind about Robbie._

My boss was in an awesome mood and seemed happy to see me. Also, more people from upper management were here, and he showed them around and introduced me to them.

I've never been good at small talk with adults, but luckily today was busy, and I barely could say hi before helping another customer.

_Maybe Robbie could help me with my social skills._

If someone told him to make intelligent conversation with a two year old and a 50 year old within 5 minutes of each other, he probably could do it.

Finally, after hours of serving customers, meeting higher-ups and thinking about what I'm going to talk to Robbie about, it's 8:00 and I happily skip out of there, very ready to see Robbie.

Jade seems to be off somehow on the drive over. She told me it was nothing, and told me to text her when I was done talking to Robbie.

_I wonder if she met somebody._

That would be awesome! Beck is all into Tori's airspace now, point proven by all the times we've "accidentally" driven by Tori's house to see Beck's car parked in the driveway.

She's so touchy about Beck too. It's obvious she likes him still. I don't even know why they even broke up anyway. Probably just needed some space.

"Hi, can I see Robbie Shapiro?" I asked the nurse behind the desk.

She looked up and asked. "Sure, are you the redhead from earlier?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you the one that was crying this afternoon?"

"Oh…yes ma'am." I said quietly.

"Ok, sure you can go in sweetheart. Just hold on to this clipboard and say you are checking people's vitals and you should be fine." She smiled at me while handing me the clipboard.

"Why?" I asked, tucking it under my arm.

"It's past regular visting hours, but I'll let you in anyway." She smiled again.

"Ok, thank you very much!"

She pressed a button and the door magically opened.

_Ok…I'm a nurse. Nurse Caterina Shapiro._

Valentine! Nurse Caterina Valentine.

Just checking people's vitals.

…

I stop to glance at the sign on the door of one room.

904.

_Robbie's 919._

I slowly make my way to Robbie's room.

_Please don't be here hot girlfriend…_

YAY! She's not here!

I hop inside and close the door behind me softly.

The only problem is that Robbie's asleep.

I can smell perfume and lip-gloss as I sit on his right side.

His left is all bandaged up.

_That must be where he got hit._

He seems to be ok. His lines on the beepy machine seem to be normal and good.

Robbie suddenly snores quietly and I cover my mouth to prevent my giggle.

He looks so much younger than normal. He seems relaxed.

_Makes sense. He's asleep. He is relaxed._

I can smell the girl all over him. His lips have glitter on them still.

They were probably kissing.

I wipe a stray tear away from my face and see that a movie is on the TV. On a impulse I grab his hand and start watching the movie, only pausing to text Jade.

"Watching a movie with him. He's asleep. Will text when ready to go."

I wonder how he met this girl. This is so out of nowhere, especially for him. He never could get any girls, then suddenly he's dating a model?

I'll be the first to admit he's been getting awfully cute in recent weeks, but he's nowhere near Beck status.

And that's a girl Beck would pull.

Not a Robbie girl.

Robbie girls usually have something wrong with them. Face, personality, messed up in general…something.

_I wonder what's wrong with her._

Suddenly he shifts his head and hugs his pillows, chest rising and falling gently.

I brush a stray hair out of his eyes and rub my eyes before trying to concentrate on the movie again.


	33. Expectations

_Back to normal…kinda._

My clothes I was wearing when I got shot are in my hamper, and my phone is in its charger, charging.

I'm here, lying on my bed with my left arm in a sling. I don't need it, it was more precautionary than anything.

But it's always better to be safe then sorry.

It's so nice to be out of the hospital and in my own house. Mom called it, I got very tired of bad TV and asked for my laptop about a day and a half into my eventual 4 day stay.

The only thing that made it even semi bearable is Amber.

She came everyday, usually with a new movie or season of a TV show she thought I might like. We usually watched a episode or two of whatever it was that was on, and she plowed thru some kind of dinner, giving me a bite occasionally as a reward for being good.

Luckily she never got caught. We washed down whatever it was with a lot of water or Raderade then kept watching.

She fell asleep on my shoulder multiple times, and she always left without waking me up, wanting me to sleep.

Today is the first day I'm supposed to eat normal food. That's cause enough for celebration.

Mom checked me out at 8 this morning and quickly drove me to a local diner that we often stop by on the weekends and basically demanded I eat until I could eat no more. Which was fun.

6 pancakes, 4 eggs, 5 pieces of bacon, two cups of coffee and a drive home later and my attempt to concentrate on Sikowitz's new script Mom picked up for me failed and I fell asleep.

I just woke up again to see that Mom did get the teddy bear I asked her to get for me so I can give him to Amber whenever she stops by. It's bigger than I thought, and is holding a heart on his left arm saying "I love you."

_She should find that sweet._

I still can't believe she came every day last week, twice straight from her modeling shoots. The clothes she was wearing was appropriate, but just sexy enough for most people to be embarrassed.

Mom's eyes widened when she walked in and saw her in running shorts and a white t-shirt, swimsuit barely visible and hair still wet.

I don't think she was thrilled with the visual, but I sure was.

Plus she's _my_ girlfriend. I may be wrong, but if you're dating someone, the only person who should have that kind of…knowledge should be the person you are dating.

Mom has no leg to stand on, being one who keeps on talking about brining her friends over and sex so freely. So what if she decides to come see her shot up boyfriend straight from "work"?

I don't.

One thing that had me barely worried but now is a distant memory is her eating habits.

I have done some photo shoots for modeling agencies (mainly because they paid well and gave me food) and I quite honestly was disgusted by the whole scene.

The people running in were all men, except for the producers, who were women and called I swear, every single girl by "Bitch" or "Whore" when not using their names. The guys were plain creepy and the girls…too skinny.

Athletic is sexy. Bone isn't sexy.

Amber and I talked about that one night, and she seemed touched that I would think that much about her wellbeing and assured me that she was fine and promised to eat perfectly normal, as long as I bought her a chocolate shake once a day.

Her quote was "They're so good I don't mind running it off."

Just thinking of her smile when she said that makes me smile.

It's nice to feel happy again. I missed the happy.

Still haven't spoken to Cat. Have talked to everybody else, and Cat didn't come up. The conversations I had with everyone else weren't all that interesting, just more explaining of what happened and why and blah blah blah.

The only really bad part of this week was the news about Trent.

I'm going back to court in a month and a half. And this time I don't know when I'll be able to start school back up full time.

Mom is already speaking to the school and trying to convince them that I can do my work like I did last time, outside of school and still fulfill my after school requirements for Sikowitz.

Which I can do. I'll just have to work around…work.

Pardon the pun please.

But seriously. I just have to alter my schedule and juggle school, home, work and Amber.

It's fascinating to me that number one on that list is Amber.

Wasn't it just a couple of weeks ago that she called me over to her apartment. And now this is the most serious relationship I've ever been in.

And almost the longest.

Somewhere downstairs I heard a small thud, but I turn back to the TV temporarily set up in my room.

I honestly don't know what the movie I'm supposed to be watching is. I'm just taking it easy, like the doctor sa—"

My door squeaked like it does when it's opening and I see Amber, back to me closing the door.

"Hey!" I say softly.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Look who's home?"

"I am. By the way, I got you something. Sorry I didn't get to wrap—."

_It._

I never finished because she saw it, dashed over and hugged it tightly.

"You got me a teddy bear? That's so sweet of you!" She gushed, squeezing the teddy bear.

"No problem. It's the least I can do since you stayed with me all last week."

She smiled, walked to the door and closed it.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I have something to show you." She smiled, walking over and scooting onto my bed, then turning the volume down on my movie.

"Ok." I said.

"Lie back."

I did that, then she climbed under the covers and onto me.

Mind you, I'm wearing a old t shirt and basketball shorts. Not much between us.

Next thing I knew she was completely on top of me and kissing me passionately. It went on for maybe a minute.

"Your mom isn't here, so I want to take advantage of that." She whispered into my ear.

"Ok." I say neutrally.

I don't want to be pushy, but if she wants to make out until mom gets home, I will do it.

Couldn't do that in the hospital. Just chaste kisses, and that isn't enough.

"First…look at what I just sent you." She growled into my ear while contorting herself to me.

…

_I need to figure out how to password protect a picture. If mom sees what she just sent me…_

I can hear her yelling my name already.

"Why…I don't get it." I sputtered as she smirked.

"I have to go to Wichita for some new shoot. I could be in a magazine."

"That's great, congratulations." I tell her, scratching her ribs softly like I know she likes me to.

"But I'm leaving you. So I have that and a video you might enjoy to pass the time while I'm gone." She hissed.

"You aren't going to get into trouble for sending me that stuff will you?"

"No, as long as you keep it to yourself."

She discreetly shifted herself on me and I realized that I wasn't doing a good job of showing how her picture affected me.

"You liked it…" She growled, then grinded me.

"Yeah, but—"

"Your mom is gone. I want it now. Any objections?"

"No ma'am." I say softly before she kissed me and we get lost in a tangle of limbs, clothing and passion.

The sound of her soft breathing lulled me to sleep briefly before she woke me up.

"Your mom's back. She just poked her head in." She whispered softly.

"Ugggh." I groan.

I was hoping we could at least get dressed after a quick nap.

The girl tires me out. Not that I mind, but still. I'm not used to being this tired.

"I know." She said softly, laying her head onto my collarbone.

"We played into her hand. Did she see us?"

"I don't think so, but it's obvious what we did." She said softly.

"What, is it like a smell?"

That'd be awkward. Sex smell in just my room.

I want to hide in here forever just to avoid the embarrassment

"No, but I had my shoulders above the covers and it's kinda obvious I don't have anything on." She giggled softly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks goodness. Sex smell is terrible."

"I know right." She said emphatically.

Buzz Buzz.

"I got it." She smiled, contorting herself around and giving me a brief view of her cleavage before grabbing my phone and smirking.

"It's your mommy."

"Oh lord." I sigh, tapping open message as she snuggled against me.

"_Hey, just popped into your room. Hope I didn't wake you up. Looks like your stamina needs to be built back up ;). Sorry, I know that embarrasses you. Anyway, I would like to know if you two are done up there so I can start dinner or I can take a walk around the block until you get done again. Tell her it's no problem, and that she's welcome to eat with us and stay here tonight. I know you guys missed each other. In both ways._

_Love, _

_Mom."_

She giggled. "You have the best mom ever."

"Are we done?" I asked.

"If we are, I'd like to get more later if that's ok with you." She said, kissing my neck softly.

"I'm down with later." I say. She hugged me, and I impulsively kissed the top of her boob, causing her to moan.

"Later…that's a weak spot." She moaned, but getting off me.

"Fine." I jokingly grumble.

We dressed quickly and make our way downstairs to see mom already in the kitchen.

"I guess that's a "We're hungry." sign." She smiled as we walked in the kitchen.

Amber laughed and I sat next to her on the bar connected to the stove.

"Sorry about that mom." I said shyly.

"It's fine, I get it, believe me. I'm just trying to avoid what happened with my parents." She said darkly.

Oh no.

"No way." Amber said, sounding excited.

"Oh yeah. It was bad." She replied, not looking up.

She isn't even blushing.

"Do I wanna know?" I groaned.

"It's a word of warning maybe." She shrugged.

"Go. I wanna hear this." Amber said quickly.

"Ok, Robbie, if you want you can leave. But I advise you don't. In case her parents come to her place and you're in the middle of it." Mom said, looking at me with her business face on.

_She doesn't want me to screw up._

That's nice of her.

"Ok. Tell the story." I say, dreading the details.

"So, I'm 18 and it's my senior year. Me and my boyfriend at the time are at my house just talking and stuff."

"Making out." Amber called out.

"Exactly." Mom smiled. "And my parents had a no closed doors policy, but they weren't home, so the door was shut and we were not being quiet."

"Oh no." I let slip.

Mom smiled and plowed on. "We didn't even hear them come in. So we are basically done, all lathered up—"

I cringe and Amber laughed.

"And out of nowhere a horn blows out, causing him to fall off my bed and onto his butt. Next thing we hear is my mom yell "Lindsay Dawn Hudson! You tell that boy to finish fast and get the hell out of your room or I'm gonna whup your ass you much you won't be able to fuck for a month!"

I let out a shocked laugh, and Amber looked surprised.

"So he gets dressed at the speed of light and dashes out of my room, leaving me completely uncovered, thinking he can get away. But mom had a belt and hit him right in the crotch, which was still an armed battle station if you know what I mean."

"OUCH!" I cringe.

He got out so fast and mom just sauntered in, as I covered up with my comforter. She only said one thing. "I hope it was fun, but I'd break up with him. He just left you out to dry sweetie."

"That's a good point." Amber said quickly, causing mom to smile.

Mom started stirring the various veggies in her pan as I asked "What did you do?"

"Well, it took a few days but I realized she was right and broke up with him. Moral of the story here: If your busted, then own up to it. I refused to date a coward." Mom said with bite at the end and opened the oven to show a delicious looking roast.

Amber's jaw dropped. "That looks great Mrs. Shapiro."

"Thanks. And you better heed that Robbie. If you do that or you did a bad job just now, I'm never gonna let you live it down."

"Mom, she lives alone." I said quickly as she put the stir fried veggies in a bowl and I took them to the table.

"Lucky, I at least can hear noise from the doorway right here, so if I am interrupting I can leave. But I'm serious about the good job."

I open my mouth to say something, I'm not sure what but she shuts me up by saying "Not you, I want her to say it."

Amber blushed crimson and took the roast slices. "He did great. A true gentleman."

"Good. I'm glad he did you right." Mom said softly, and Amber smiled.

"So wrong, on so many levels." I groan.

"Deal with it kiddo, I'm not dumb about sex. Or about teenagers. I was one, back in the stone ages."

Amber giggled as we all sat down.

"Mom, you are not old." I chide her.

Amber smiled and kissed my cheek. "You're sweet."

"And a liar. That too." Mom added.

"Mom! C'mon, work with me here!"

"Honey, I'm 37, almost 38. That's old for a single woman."

"Wow, you had Robbie young." Amber said.

"I wasn't supposed to have kids." Mom said as I grabbed milk for me, wine for Mom and lemonade for Amber. "Robbie's a miracle."

"I agree. 100%. But still, must have been a shock when you found out." Amber said as I fought down my sick feeling in my stomach thinking about…

Well, you know exactly what I just got reminded of.

"Oh gosh yes." Mom agreed as I put Amber's drink in front of her and Mom's wine in front of her. "I felt sick for two weeks, which was weird because I was always healthy. I went in thinking what it could be. I came out thinking about cribs and being a mommy."

"That must have been a good day."

"The best day." Mom smiled at me.

That makes me feel a bit better.

The rest of the dinner conversation revolved around Amber's trip to Wichita and the possibilities this could open up for her.

Everything was normal until we started to wash out plates. Then Amber asked "How did you know I would come? You couldn't have bought this stuff before tonight."

Mom shook her head as I took her plate. "You mentioned you liked roast beef and I had a strong hunch you two wouldn't be separated long, so I planned on you staying here tonight."

"Thanks, but I need to go home and start packing soon. The trip is three days away." Amber said quickly.

My heart sank.

_I wanted a sleeping buddy. _

I know mom would be just downstairs, but still…we can sleep together.

It's hard to fall asleep alone after you have slept with someone.

Mom shook her head. "Amber. Stay here. You know you want to, and Robbie does to, even if he won't admit it."

"I don't want to impose though."

"You won't be." Mom and I said at the same time.

"Ok, I'll stay." She said as I finished all the dishes.

Mom just smirked. "Told you."

"We'll finish watching our movie." I told her, walking by her.

Mom replied by whacking my butt and saying "I'll put my headphones on and you don't have to worry about me!" She smirked.

Amber laughed and I sighed. "Thanks mom."

"Have fun!"

We walked the rest of the way up to my room and closed the door.

"How about this?" Amber suggested. "Movie now, then I set an alarm for early in the morning and we go then?"

"As long as I get you all to myself." I shrugged, pulling back my covers and climbing under.

"Always Robbie. Now…you want to be formal or casual?"

"Formal?" I asked as she slipped next to me.

"With clothes." She whispered.

"Casual." I smiled.

"I figured." She laughed. "You do me, I'll do you."

I shook my head and kissed her.

"I hope this becomes routine." I whispered, taking off her shirt.

"Here it will, at my place we will barely take a break."

"Now that sounds fun.' I joke.

"You chauvinist." She whacked my chest and cuddling against me.

When I say we watched the movie till we fell asleep, I literally mean that.

Cat POV

"Ok, I'll wait out here." Beck said, pulling next to the curb.

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice Beck." I thank him, reaching across to hug him.

"Of course, sorry you haven't gotten to talk to him earlier." He said, and I hopped out and closed the door behind me.

I tried slowing down my heart as I walked to the back door and knocked gently.

Mrs. Shapiro hopped up and paused a movie before opening the door.

"Hey Cat! They're upstairs watching a movie."

"They?" I say, mind jumping to the hot model.

_NO!_

"Yeah…did you tell him you were coming?"

"No, I just got off work and wanted to see if we could talk."

She frowned. "Ok, you can go see. They've been quiet so you should be fine."

"Thank you!" I said, walking to and up the stairs.

_Robbie's door is cracked._

I can barely see the light of a movie in a dark room. Throwing caution to the wind I crack the door more.

_She was right._

There they are. She's cuddled to his front.

_She looks…_

Are they naked? She isn't wearing a bra or shirt that I can see.

And Robbie's shirtless too.

_They are a couple. _

I was holding out hope that they hadn't gone very far yet.

_I was very wrong._

I quickly turn around and go back downstairs.

"They're asleep. I'll come by tomorrow hopefully." I tell Mrs. Shapiro.

"Ok, see you later sweetheart." He waved.

The tears start falling before I get back to Beck's car.

I'm full out sobbing when I get in.

"What happened?" Beck asked, sounding worried.

"I saw them. In his room. I think they just had sex." I mumble.

"Cat…you can't be sure of that. Maybe it just looked bad." He said calmly but sounding shocked as he started the car.

"Yeah it is! The room was dark, there was a movie on and she had nothing on!" I cry out before sobbing even harder.

He rubbed my back and said "It'll be ok as I cry all the way home.

I feel so…guilty.

_I drove him right into her arms. And legs too._


	34. Smiles To Spare

"Good morning sunshine." Mom piped up from the kitchen table when I emerged from my bedroom.

I groaned some reply since my shower seemed to bounce off me instead of wake me up.

"Coffee?"

"Sounds great Mommy, thanks." I reply, sitting at the table as she hopped up and got me a cup.

"I guess your shower didn't do anything to wake you up like it normally does." She said, returning to the table and putting it right into my face.

"Nope. Didn't do a thing." I said, gingerly sipping the coffee and feeling a semi jolt of…awake.

I'm too tired to make any sense.

"How are you?" I ask, trying to blink myself into looking at her.

"I'm ok. Tired but not incapacitated like you. Are you ok? You look like you're having some kind of eye twitching fit." She said, with a laugh at the end.

"I'm trying to look at you. Not having much luck though." I tell her, giving up and rubbing my eyes instead.

"Eh. Eye contact in overrated. Sorry about Amber, I was just thinking about you getting to sleep at a decent hour before your first day back at school."

"So much for that plan." I smiled before sipping my coffee again.

"Guess it's time for a puppy."

"Huh?" I mumble, finally feeling like someone pressed my power switch.

"I was thinking, I should get us a puppy. It would liven up the place and give you something warm to sleep with when Amber can't be here."

"And when will that be?" I asked.

"Most weekdays. There can be exceptions, but I don't want you two basically living together."

"I know mom." I reply, getting up to refill my coffee.

"You don't sound excited."

"I am, I just don't want to drudgery of house training a puppy." I yawn.

"We can get people to do that for us. Any preferences of what breed?" Mom asked, getting up and motioning for me to give her more coffee too.

"Cute and nice. That's all I ask for." I say, refilling her and going back to my seat.

"That's great. I know you and your affinity for cute."

"Cute is awesome and you know it." I smile at her.

"You waking up?" She asked me.

"Yeah, feels like it."

"Good. I have today off, so I'll look around for places to get one. Then two weeks to board the cutie then we have us a new member of the family!" Mom smiled and I chuckled.

"You just want a puppy."

"Well yeah, but still. It'll give you something warm to see at night besides Amber."

"Mom, Amber's not the issue." I reply, getting up to clean my coffee cup.

"Well, at least you'll be able to sleep." She reasoned.

"I slept ok last night Mom. Just not enough." I told her, bypassing the fact I didn't get to sleep until 1 AM because of the empty space beside me.

Very disconcerting.

"Robbie, I know what happened. It's the same thing I struggled with when your father and I started sleeping apart. You get used to having somebody next to you and then it's gone and you get cold." Mom explained.

_Oh yeah, I remember when they were together and hadn't told me mom used to be all groggy and fall asleep at random times. _

She almost fell asleep at the wheel once. Scared me to death.

I grab my backpack off the hook and a jacket, swinging both over my shoulders at the same time. "I'll see you after work mom."

She smiled slightly. "Have a good day."

Once inside the car my guilt about not telling her what the issue really is.

I think it's just something I'll have to get used to.

Traffic isn't all that bad, and I get to school just in time to walk straight to class.

Good news is, they fixed the ducts and got the tiles back in. They also repainted I think.

_Looks nice._

Buzz Buzz.

"_Hi Robbie, how's it going? Are you busy today? I need some help on some homework due tomorrow. Call me." –Cassie_

Talk about long time, no talk. Haven't spoken to her since the trial. Good lord.

"Sorry, I have to work. Nice hearing from you though." I send back, as the bell rung for first.

The time flew by as fast as I wrote notes. 7 pages, all hastily scribbled down. I was far from alone, Mr. Williams tends to ramble and not give time for digestion, you just have to put it on the page.

My hands are always sore leaving that class.

Second is a bit easier. Due to rescheduling this is now my projecting class. New teacher though, and we pass the time by doing one of those trust building exercises. Bit dumb really, but it's better than work.

When the bell rings a wave of apprehension hits me.

_Next is Sikowitz._

Now I have to see Cat.

I spent most of the break avoiding her. I just don't know what to tell her. I'm irrationally mad and I know it. I don't want to see her, she's caused me too much pain.

_Well…I guess that could count as a reason._

Every time I see her smile I flashback to that night and see her smile at me sleepily, looking like all was right with the world.

What am I supposed to think now? Everything is right now? We're dating other people now, simple as that.

I'm a taken guy. By a girl who loves me and has proven it multiple times.

I walk in and take my customary spot in the back left hand side, putting my backpack to my right so that I have the illusion of saving the spot for somebody.

_I know nobody wants to sit with me, so might as well help them out._

"Can I sit here?" A cheerful voice asked me.

I look up and see Amber. The other one.

Not the girlfriend.

"Sure, go ahead." I say, grabbing my backpack and she sat right next to me.

Tori and the others are is their customary spots and haven't looked for me yet.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm good. How about you."

"Waking up, but I'm ok. Good break?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about y—?"

"Hello theater peoples, are you ready for a new semester?" Sikowitz popped out, surprising everyone.

His enthusiasm was met with a chorus of groans.

"Me too. But we must soldier on like nice people. I have the new plot information on this semester's play if you want it."

A few people stood and moved to get it, but Sikowitz wasn't done.

"But not until we hear about everybody's holiday. Who would like to volunteer?"

_Not Cat._

Buzz Buzz.

"_How was your break? Lol" –Amber (HA)_

"It was ok. Did you do anything exciting?" I replied.

"Ok, that was boring." Sikowitz said, cutting off somebody and sending them back to their seat. "Next!"

"_Not really unless you think sleep is fun."_

"Sounds fun right now, I'll tell you that." I joke.

I don't know what the new person is talking about. I can see Sikowitz growing frustrated.

"_Agree 100%. Hey, do you have plans after school?"_

Oh crap.

"Yeah, I have to work at 7. What's up?"

"NEXT!" Sikowitz called out again.

"_Well, after school do you want to get something to eat?"_

Aww man! I feel terrible.

_I think she likes me._

"I don't mean to be so direct about this, but are you asking me out? Because I have a girlfriend." I send off, hoping I'm wrong.

I know I'm right though.

"Ok, did anybody do anything exciting for their break?" Sikowitz asked, hopping onto the stage.

"_Oh. Yeah, that's where I was headed. Sorry, didn't mean to be pushy. Congratulations."_

I glance at her and can see that some of the air in her balloon has come out. I reach over and give her a shoulder hug.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"It's ok." She sighed into my ear.

"FINE! Since nobody did anything exciting for their break, everybody come pick up a script and—"

Riiiiinnng!

"Oh. Well then…I'll see you all later then." Sikowitz said, flustered them just getting out of there.

Amber quickly hopped up, but I gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Can you wait up? Please?"

"Sure." She said, slightly frowning.

I grabbed my bag and we started walking to the lunch area. "I'm really sorry. When we met I was single…but I met her over the break."

"Oh." She still doesn't sound happy. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. You want some lunch?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

"Ok. You wanna be alone?" I asked, stopping by her locker.

"Yeah."

"Hug?" I asked, feeling very bad.

"No thanks…I just need a sec." She said quietly, not meeting my eye.

"Ok. See you around."

"See ya."

I turn away from her and walk out to the lunch area, intending to find a empty table to enjoy my—

"There you are! C'mere." Beck said, putting his arm around me and directing me towards their lunch table.

I would say ours, but I haven't sat there in over 2 months.

Beck walked me right there, in between Andre and Jade and plopped me down. Tori was still in line and Cat was fiddling with her salad.

"Hi Robbie." Jade smiled at me.

"Hey Jade."

"How's Amber?" Beck asked me.

"Which one?"

"Which one?" Beck replied, looking dumbfounded.

"There's more than one?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," I explained. "One at school that I just talked to, and my girlfriend."

Finally Cat looked up at the word girlfriend.

"Do we know her?" Jade asked.

"Know who?" Tori asked, sitting next to Cat.

"Shh." Jade said to her. Tori just frowned.

"I just talked to her in Sikowitz's."

"What for?"

"She wanted to go for a late lunch." I sighed.

Beck cringed.

"Did you tell her about the other Amber?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, she was pretty disappointed."

"Aww. Poor thing." Tori frowned as Jade took a bite out of her burrito. I leaned down and pulled out my yogurt, I'm not really hungry.

"Did she cry?" Cat said throatily, causing me to look at her, expecting to see her crying.

Nope, looks composed.

_Her voice gave her away._

"Not in front of me. She just said she wanted to be alone."

"Hmm." Tori said quietly.

Not much else to say.

"How's the arm Lone Ranger?" Andre joked, causing everybody except Cat to laugh.

"It's ok. Still bruised and I can't extend fully. But I don't need the sling anymore, so that's good." I told him.

"What do you mean extend?" Beck asked.

"Ok, extend your arms."

He put them out like a zombie.

"What I mean is that I can extend my Right one—" I put my right arm out fully. "But not my left." I said, putting it out as far as it would go before it hurt.

It's like half extended.

"And that's ok?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, just swollen and bruised. Nothing that won't heal." I told her.

Riiiiing!

"Jeez, are all the bells ahead of schedule today? Or did this just go fast?" Beck asked, grabbing his stuff.

"I don't know. Seems early." Tori answered her.

Cat grabbed her stuff and almost ran the other way.

I moved to walk to my 4th period but Jade grabbed me.

"I know you don't want to talk to her, but it would be good if you did. She really feels bad." She told me.

"I will I will." I say grudgingly.

She let me go and I typed out a quick message to her once I got to my class.

"Hey, sorry we haven't talked. When do you want to? Or do you want to?"

I was fully expecting a rapid reply, but to no avail. It came and went, and all I did was take notes.

It wasn't until the very end of fifth that my phone lit up.

"_That would be nice. When do you want to? I miss you Robbie." –Cat_

She's still a sweetheart.

"Maybe around 5 you can come. Mom's cooking dinner if you want to eat with us. I have work at 7."

I quickly type out a text to mom, hoping I didn't just mess things up.

"Hey mom. Can Cat come for dinner tonight? Trying to patch it up w/ her. Love you, Robbie."

"_That sounds nice Robbie, thank you. I have work at 7 so that will work."_

I didn't even have time to reply before mom pinged me.

"_SURE! That's awesome Robbie. I'll make the chicken you like with some veggies and a salad. Will that work?" –Mom_

"I'll ask mom. Just a sec." I replied.

"Ok, is chicken with veggies and a salad ok?" I sent to Cat as the bell rung for 6th.

"_Ok, let me know. I can do something different." –Mom_

I was expecting a quick reply from Cat, but I was walking to my car after class ended and still didn't have a reply.

Buzz Buzz.

_I'm a prophet._

"_Yeah! I'll text her thank you!" –Cat_

She has her number?

I barely could start my car and pull into the line to leave when my phone lit up again, but this time it was a call.

_Work._

"Hello?" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Robbie, this is Brad, how are you?" My boss asked me.

"I'm fine sir, how about you?"

"I'm good, I need to speak with you about your schedule." He said.

_Crap, please don't say I got bumped upppppp!_

"Ok."

"Well, I know you know you were supposed to work today, but due to your recent hospital stint and productivity, we've decided to terminate you."

…

_What?_

"So you are firing me?" I asked, looking for clarification.

"Yeah. We have decided to move in a different direction."

"Ok…when can I pick up my stuff?"

"Tomorrow afternoon would be preferable." He replied simply.

"Ok then, I'll be by after school."

"Fine then, sorry Robbie." He said, not sounding remorseful.

"Its ok, bye." I said, hitting end call and tossing it into my back seat.

_CRAP!_

How am I gonna get money now? I don't want to look for a job.

_I have to pay those bills though._

My predicament preoccupied me all the way home.

_Speaking of home, mom's here._

I left my bag inside my car and walked right in.

Mom turned right around and smiled. "Hi! How are you? What happened with Cat?"

"I don't know mom." I say bluntly, still worried about my job.

"Oh. Is everything ok? You don't sound happy."

"It's not. When I was leaving school my work called me. They fired me Mom."

"Oh sweetheart…" She came and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry. They made a big mistake."

"I know, I'm just worried about the bills I need to pay."

"Don't worry about that. You'll get another job. My work needs people to update client info for grief's sake."

"I just don't want to look for one. It was so hard last time." I groan.

"I can ask my boss if they'll hire you for the data entry position. It's boring, but it's money and you can do it from home?" She offered.

"That sounds nice mom…what's with the dog carrier?" I asked, gesturing to the counter.

There's also a dog water dish behind her.

"Did you go overboard with buying dog stuff before we even have one? Mommm." I sigh.

She always does this when she gets excited about something. She jokes that she's always a recovering shopaholic.

_Partially true._

"No, not at all. You know why?" She smiled at me.

"Why?"

Suddenly she clapped twice and something jingled.

Then a smallpuppy came bounding towards my mom.

"You got one already?" I cried out as mom bent down and petted him?

"Yeah, I went down to the pet store and asked about boarded puppies and they showed me some and I picked this little guy!" She smiled, picking him up.

He certainly seems excited. He or she started licking my mom's face as soon as he could.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy. Doesn't have a name though." She smiled as she rubbed him behind the ears and he had what looked like a puppy smile.

"oh."

"Here, take him. He's a fur ball." She held him out to me.

I took him and he just looked at me weird, clearly thinking "WHO ARE YOU?"

He sniffed me and licked my shirt then finally seemed to accept me as a friendly figure then started licking me too.

"Aah! Easy buddy!"

He just panted.

"What breed?" I asked Mom, who went back to the sink to wash her hands.

"I don't know. I'll look it up later." Mom said, drying her hands off.

"I see know why we have all the new stuff. We have a third family member now!" I smiled at him.

_We seriously need a name._

"I know! Isn't this great!"

"It is nice to have a pet again. I never liked the cats."

We had cats before because my dad is allergic to most dogs.

"Me neither." I replied, petting him then setting him onto the kitchen floor.

"You can take him upstairs and show him your room if you want. He's gotten his nails cut so he won't wreck the carpet." Mom said, turning her attention back to dinner.

"Ok, c'mon!" I clapped, and starting upstairs. He raced after me like his life depended on it.

The best thing about pets? They always bring a smile into your house.

_And we needed some smiles._

Good call Mom.

(A/N: Ok! Hope you have liked where this is going and the new and exciting plot twists! One problem: I haven't had a pet in forever, and I can't think of a name. I would appreciate it if some reviews could help me out with that because I don't want to pick a lame name. And I'm not picking Reville. Sorry Texas A&M fans. Don't like you. Tangent I know…I just don't know a name since the last time I had a dog was 7 years ago. I need a pet. When I get my own apartment, that's gonna be the first thing I buy. Not a Tv, a dog. Because you can live without a TV. Later :) –James)


	35. End Game

_This puppy is so energetic and exciting!_

He loyally chased down the tennis ball, which seems to be bigger than his mouth and despite dropping it a few times brought it back to me, sitting in the doorway of my room.

I threw it again and—

Clomp clomp clomp.

He chased it down again, and dropped it twice before dropping it into my lap.

"Good boy!" I smile, petting him as he looked at me.

_THROW IT AGAIN HUMAN! _ Was clearly going thru his head.

Then he barked.

_I should try to bounce it off the wall over the theater room._

I throw it, barely missing the wall and it went right into the pitch dark room. However, he still charged after it blindly, even jumping off the cushion we have by the door.

Then he barked again.

_I'm taking that for 'I can't find it.'_

"Ok, let's see where it went…" I say, getting up and turning on the light in the room.

It's not bright, but its enough for him to spot it and dart over and grab it with his mouth. He raced by me and dropped it near my bed, waiting for me to get back and throw it.

"Ok, longer throw then." I say to him.

_Why am I talking to my dog?_

Oh well, I don't care.

I make another throw, and he dashes to get it just as mom showed herself coming up the stairs. He jumped and made a higher pitched noise then continued on.

I busted out laughing, and mom did too.

"You scared him!" I breathed out as she held onto the rail for support.

He still gathered up the ball and dropped it at my feet before racing over to my mom for some attention.

She sat on the top step and petted him while still laughing. "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah. He loves fetch. Knew it right away too, which was cool. I didn't even mean to start, I just tossed a tennis ball off my bed and he went and got it."

Mom looked impressed. "Interesting. The ball looks about as big as he is."

"I know." I laughed. "He keeps dropping it but doesn't give up." I say, throwing it and causing him to dust my mom and chase it down, and even dropped it again before giving it to her.

She threw it back to me. The puppy attempted to chase it down but when I caught it he just looked confused. Then he stared at my mom and barked.

We both started laughing again.

"Hey!" I said, drawing his attention and then throwing the ball.

It went right into the dark theater room, with him in chase all the way.

"Hello? Anybody home?" A familiar voice called out.

"Up here!" Mom called out as I checked my phone.

4:30.

I heard steps and then—

"Hey Cat!" Mom said.

"Hi Mrs. Shapiro, Whatcha doing?" Cat asked.

"Talking to Robbie." She scooted out of the way and Cat poked her head out.

I waved. "Hey Cat."

"Why are you guys sitting down? Couldn't you just do that on the couch or—?"

Suddenly the puppy popped out of the theater with a leap off of the cushion and ran to me, but slipped on its side right before dropping the ball.

"Puppy! Aww!" She gushed, coming to me.

He turned around fast and ran towards Cat, sniffed her flip flop and barked as she quickly petted him and started gushing how cute he is.

"When'd you get him!"

"Today." Mom answered, as he tried licking Cat's hand, causing her to giggle.

"He's so energetic!" Cat laughed as he darted to me and I threw the ball, causing him to race to it.

"I know right." I smile.

"I love him. He's adorable." Mom added on, standing up.

"I know!"

"Anyway, I'm gonna get dinner cooking. Have fun you two." Mom smiled at us then headed downstairs as he dropped the ball at my feet.

"Does he have a name? Is it a boy or girl?" Cat asked as I threw it again and Cat came to sit with me.

"Boy, and no." I said, getting the ball again.

Throw and off he goes again.

"Can I throw?" Cat asked.

"Sure." I said as he dashed back to us.

I handed the ball to her and she threw it. Her form was bad but it worked as he dashed to get it again.

What surprised me was that he didn't drop it at my feet. Cat and I's knees are right next to each other and he dropped it onto our knees, which rolled to her.

"Aww. Thanks." Cat smiled and threw it again.

"Good day?" I asked her.

"Eh, it was ok." She shrugged, quickly hugging me before he dropped the tennis ball again.

She handed it to me. "How about you?"

"Not great until mom surprised me with this ball of energy." I smiled.

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh, the theater I work at fired me. Don't really know why." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Robbie." She said as I threw it and got it to bounce off the awning.

He was in full sprint mode, then when it rebounded he moved his feet so fast he fell down and scrambled to it.

Then he gave it to Cat, who threw it gently.

"That was mean Robbie." She said with a smile.

"I loved it, did you see his reaction?"

"That was funny." She admitted as he gave Cat the ball again.

"I'm gonna try to hit the wall." She said.

She barely missed, but it did go into the theater. He still recklessly darted in and hopped onto and off the cushion before disappearing.

Cat got to her feet to get it, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. And watch, he'll get it." I told her, and a moment later he came dashing back before dropping it and bringing it to us.

"Wow. Nice job!" She said, rubbing his head as he dropped the ball at her feet again.

She handed it to me and I threw it, bouncing it off again. Same result as last time too, which made us both laugh.

"You are mean." She said, as he dropped the ball _again_ at her feet.

"Am not. And he's my dog. I can be a little mean to him, as long as it won't hurt him."

She humphed and threw it again.

He gave the ball to her again.

"He likes me more." She stated with a smile as she rubbed his ears before throwing it again.

"Does not." I reply back.

Ball back to Cat.

"Yeah he does! He's giving me the ball every time!" Cat smiled, throwing it way to the right which made it come off at a funny angle and go down the stairs.

He was undeterred, and down the stairs he goes!

"That doesn't mean he likes you more."

Suddenly the ball came flying upstairs, clearly thrown by mom.

"He loves me more! I'm his momma!" She yelled up the stairs

He came racing after the ball and deposited it with Cat as we both were laughing.

"C'mon, we need to chat before we eat. I can take you to work if you want." I mentioned, standing up.

Cat got to her feet and said "Ok ,that'd be great. C'mon Cosmos." She said.

Cosmos?

The puppy still came and followed her in. I gestured for her to sit on my bed and she did. Puppy followed her and sat at her feet.

She smirked at I pulled my desk chair around. "Told you."

"Means nothing." I waved her off.

Then we both were quiet.

"So…" Cat said, looking at her feet.

I opened my mouth, causing her to close hers.

_Not what I meant._

"I really don't know how to start this." I admitted.

"Ok, I'll try. Thank you for getting me all those times I got messed up."

"No problem Cat, it really wasn't anything."

"Yeah it was! She vehemently replied, causing the puppy to jump. "I could have gotten messed up. Some guy could have actually taken advantage of me. But you just took me to my apartment. Thank you."

"Cat, it really was nothing."

"If it was nothing, why didn't you tell me? She asked right back.

…

"Because, after Trent beat me up, I didn't want you to tell him because he would have come after me."

"Speaking of that too!" She raised her voice, causing the puppy to run to me. "Why didn't you tell me that regardless! I would have done something about it!"

"Cat! He probably wouldn't have listened!" I said, picking him up and petting him. He put his face near my chest.

_He seems scared._

"It would have been worth a try!"

"And what if I would have been right? You know what would have happened? The bullet is in my head, not my chest. I did the right thing ok? And it was for you ok?"

"He wouldn't have shot you. That was just because he was drunk." Cat said dismissively as the puppy whimpered.

I petted him softly and held him close. "Cat, he put the gun right between my eyes when he beat me up. Right there in fact." I pointed at the wall right next to her.

"Says who? You? This happened because he got drunk."

"Then why did he have a gun?" I asked. "What logical reason would he have a gun at a house party? There's absolutely no reason!"

"He probably thought you were going to hurt me and grabbed it from somewhere in the house." She tried explaining.

"Why would he know where to get a gun in that house?" I poked a hole in her theory.

"He's over there all the time. That's his friends house."

"How would he even know how to shoot it then? I don't know how to shoot? I have no reason to! He did! He goes two inches to the left and I die. Three inches up and one right and I die. Lower an inch and I can die. He knew how to shoot. He missed killing me Cat." I say, basically growling at the end.

"You're exaggerating."

"EXAGGERA—" I begin, and the puppy jumps up.

I get up and open the door. "C'mon boy, go downstairs to mommy."

He happily complies.

"Why'd you do that?" Cat asked.

"He was scared. And I am not exaggerating."

"Are too! He hit you on accident Robbie. It was a terrible accident."

"I'll show you accident." I say, grabbing my shirt and whipping it off.

"What are you—that doesn't hurt?" She cried out, seeing the still gigantic bruise and bandages I applied this morning in my daze.

"Give me your hand." I ask.

"Why?"

I ignore her and grab her right hand anyway.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I put it roughly on my bandages.

I ignore the stab of pain that goes thru me. "Yeah it hurts. Now look. Three inches up."

I put her hand over my face. "Bye bye head."

She opens her mouth but I move her hand down to my abs. "Bye bye internal organs. This is how most people die when they get shot."

She looks cross-eyed. Knowing her, it's because she's touching my fully developed abs.

_Girls are so predictable._

Finally I move her hand over my heart. "You know why I would die from this."

She sputtered for a moment, then said. "But that's just dead on hits."

"I got hit dead on in the chest. In my pectoral. Right there." I poke hers. "It hit so hard, all of the ribs on my left side had compression fractures. Look, the whole thing is purple."

I turn and she gasped.

All purple.

"Ok, it doesn't matter. I got hit just once. And I won't be fully healed probably until summer. Just once. I could have died with just one. It doesn't matter _where_ you got hit. It's that you got hit."

"Not in the leg." She immediately supplied.

"What about blood? Two of the 3 largest arteries in your body go thru your legs."

"Robbie, you're overreacting."

"I NEARLY DIED FOR YOUR CELLPHONE!" I yell at the top of my voice.

"Did not! The police made sure you wouldn't die."

"It wouldn't have mattered if it hit me in the face or heart! I'd be dead!"

"But it didn't!" She said insistently.

"Cat…you are missing the point. Your boyfriend is in the worst gang in town, and after he threatens to hurt me badly, shoots me when he thinks I took you home. Which basically I did. But he knew how to shoot that gun and tried to kill me to protect you. He probably should have! But—"

"Don't say he should have killed you." She asked quietly.

"What? He should have! He missed, badly. If he was aiming for my shoulder he would have missed. He aimed for my heart Cat. He wanted to kill me." I said menacingly.

She is refusing to see the light of day.

"He isn't in a gang."

"YEAH HE IS! He told me himself, in this very room! He has their tattoo on his arm! They are using Playboy money to defend him! He's a killer Cat!"

"If he was a killer he would have done something bad to me then! But he didn't! You're freaking out about an accident!"

"Cat, I know this. Any guy that gets to know you loves you. In some form or fashion, and some stronger than others. I'll be the first to admit he loved you. He probably wouldn't have cared so much about me if he didn't love you. So that's why. He loved you."

"Why past tense? He still loves me! He told me yesterday!" She raised her voice.

"You…you saw him?" I breathe out, feeling the oxygen vanish from my lungs.

"Yeah! He's my boyfriend and he loves me! And the reason you are so out of sorts about it is because you still think you love me!"

"I do still love you!" I snap back. "I never stopped! And I never lied!"

"Yeah! Every word of what you've said today has been a lie! You don't love me! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" She howled, then took a step forward and slapped me.

My neck cricked and she did it again with the other hand.

Suddenly my door busted open and Mom grabbed Cat from behind.

Cat looked feral.

_She looked ready to kill._

"Don't tell me he tried to kill you because that was a lie! You never loved me!" She spat, tugging on my mom's grip.

"C'mon, let's go." Mom yanked her around and started marching her downstairs. I just stood there as her words rang in my head. A few moments later a engine started and then rolled into the distance and silence.

Then came mom's footsteps.

"She left. Apparently somebody drove her here. They were waiting outside." She said quietly, stepping into my room, followed by the dog.

"…ok." I sit down on my bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"I don't know mom." I whisper.

"Do you still want to eat? It's ready if you want."

"Sure." I say, and then follow her downstairs.

She very kindly dished me out a helping and the puppy licked my hand.

_Funny how he seems to know something bad happened._

"Thanks boy." I say.

He doesn't respond.

_Hmm._

Cat called him Cosmos.

"Thanks Cosmos." I smile, and he looked up and pants.

"Cosmos?" Mom asked.

"Ca—she called him that. I think it's stuck."

She shrugged and put my plate in front of me. "Not a terrible name."

"I don't think so either." I said, not committing one way or the other.

She got her plate and a glass of wine as I got my milk.

We started eating in silence.

"This is delicious, thanks mom." I say quietly, then took a bite.

"No problem…Do you mind telling me what happened?" She tentatively asked.

"Well…" I sighed, then taking a swig of milk. "First she thanked me for getting her out of that house all those times, I shrugged it off since it's the right thing to do for a friend. Then I think I brought up the shooting, she put it on him being drunk, I fought back, she said I wasn't hurt and it spiraled out of control."

Mom was quiet and took a bite.

"I'm sorry Robbie. I know she's important to you."

I sighed quietly and took another few bites.

"Mind if I feed him a bite?" I asked after a few minutes of just us eating.

"Sure, he's been a good boy."

I pick off a piece of chicken and extend it to him. At first he just sniffs it, then takes it gingerly out of my hands and chews, then swallows.

"I don't think he liked it." I said.

Mom glanced down and looked at him. "I think he did, he keeps licking his mouth."

_Yep._

The moment I finish my last bite and set my fork down mom said I could go upstairs and go to sleep if I wanted. I agreed, and she briefly hugged me before letting me go.

On an impulse, halfway up the stairs I call out "Cosmos! Come here!"

He came happily plodding and followed me to my room.

"This is probably where you are going to sleep a lot Cosmos." I said before shaking my head.

"What a name."

I change into more comfy clothes and pull back my covers.

"Thunk."

I poke my headaround and look down to see Cosmos just staring at Cat's pink cellphone.

_Damn._

I swing my feet off the bed, grab my jacket and keys and drive to Cat's, questioning why all the way to her front door.

Knock Knock.

The door opened to a very confused looking Cat. But then she frowned.

"What do you want?"

I pulled her phone out of my pocket and extended it to her. "Goodnight."

I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Robbie!"

_Keep walking._

"Robbie! Please?"

_Keep walking._

I hop in my car and pull out on to the highway.

_Keep going._

I'm so scared I won't be able to finish this like it needs to be finished.

Completely and totally.

_I don't like her anymore. I love Amber._

I love Amber now.

Cat didn't care about my heart and broke it into a thousand pieces.

Amber is more than willing to put the pieces back together.

When I get back home I find that Mom finished the dishes and Cosmos is still in my room, curled up on my bed right under my pillow.

He perked up when I walked back in, then hopped off and let me crawl into bed after I hit the light. Finally he curled up at my feet.

_Cosmos._

What a name.

What a bad day.

(A/N: Ok, I'll explain Cosmos. I'm going a little different on this one, so bear with me. On iCarly, Miranda Cosgrove plays Carly. Jennette McCurdy, who plays Sam came up with Cosmos for Miranda's nickname. She's used it a few times in the little videos Dan does for his youtube channels, and I like it, so there it is. Cosmos's breed is Australian Shepard mix. Very cute dog. I am fully expecting a TON of Cat vitriol, so bring it on. I can handle it and answer all of your questions, so ask away. Thanks for reading.)


	36. Both of Us

(A/N: Brief M part…but you'll understand why. Robbie's gotta work some things thru in his head. Thanks for reading.)

The chaos behind the stage is a stark contrast to the calm, peaceful serenity on it. Sikowitz has the easy job.

At least Tori, Cat, Beck, Jade and Andre have been on stage before.

I'm back here behind the curtains, up to my neck in barely controlled chaos. Due to the Sinjin incidents, not only Sinjin ended up getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts, but all of his co-conspirators.

And as a result, I'm the only person that worked in production first semester remaining. So, Sikowitz was basically forced to throw 9 or 10 freshman into the fire and fill the void. They're going to be really good when they are juniors. Heck, probably even sophomores.

But now, things are about 100 mph, with me directing everything.

They probably aren't having much fun; it's probably going too fast for them to even try to understand.

It's all instinct at this point.

I know, it sounds like I'm describing something much harder than behind the scenes work and set changes, but we are. It's actually hard work, and thankfully it's going ok.

They won't like what comes up in a few minutes after they leave.

The clean up.

I'm going to try and make it a bit easier on them by letting them listen to music while they are doing the work. I already asked Sikowitz, and he didn't have a problem with it.

His class today was not very fun. You couldn't have cut the tension between Cat and I with a chainsaw. She tried sitting next to me, I moved. She moved to me, I moved again. Finally Sikowitz ordered her to sit on the opposite side of the room, allowing me to sit in my normal seat.

Cat being Cat, basically threw a fit and caused people to look at us weird for the whole class.

I know I look strange, both of my cheeks are bruised from where she slapped me. What I didn't realize is that she did it with her rings out. I first noticed it from looking in the mirror this morning after trying to apply shaving cream only to feel a massive sting in both of my cheeks.

I look like she grated my face.

Second thing that showed me was when Cat sat next to me; I glanced down and saw _my skin_ on her rings. Looked gross, and definitely was.

_She didn't even notice and wash it off._

Hearing her tug on my arm, asking to talk to me, practically begging.

I just blocked it out and moved.

Suddenly Sikowitz poked his head out and said "Ok everyone, thank you for doing such a good job today. If you don't mid doing some quick clean up, you'll be done for today. See you all later."

He waved and exited.

"Ok everyone." I spoke up, and everyone snapped to attention.

_That's the awesome thing about freshman. So eager to please._

"This stuff is the easy stuff. Some people need to wipe down the stage, other need to dry it. I need a group of four to five to gather up cords and the rest can just pick up, that'll be great." I say, to rapt attention.

"What are you gonna do?" Some guy in the back said, throwing in a little attitude.

"I'm going to be shutting down the switchboard and making sure the electronics don't blow up. Is that good enough for you?"

He didn't reply, but someone else did speak up.

"After we're done, can we leave?"

"Yeah, just be sure to let me know. Oh, and by the way, you can listen to music, I don't care. Just get everything done please."

Most of them smiled and I said "Off ya go then."

They all scattered, pulling out headphones out of their pockets as they went to work.

Buzz Buzz.

"_Taking Cat home. She desperately wants to talk to you. Tori and Beck are coming in shortly, wanted to let you chat with your minions. Hope they aren't driving you nuts." –Jade_

"Ok, don't let her call me please. I will ignore it. And I think they have a new nickname. My minions."

I put my headphones back into my pocket, knowing it would be pointless to listen to like 45 seconds of a song, then have them come talk to me.

"_Will do. Sounds like she screwed up."_

"Long story short, I never loved her and the shooting was one big accident. She had to be held back by my mom otherwise she would have slapped me more."

I sit down at the switchboard and started running thru my checks before I can shut everything down.

"_She_ _slapped you? Is that why your face is all scratched up? Because Cat told us at lunch that you got a puppy."_

"We did, but the damage was done by Cat. The puppy is nothing but energy and love."

Example: This morning, my mom shut off my cell phone alarm and sent him in to wake me up. According to mom he gently made his way up to my bed, where I was passed out, and started licking my face sweetly.

I just remember the part that puppy kisses woke me up. Best way to wake up ever, other than having your girlfriend snuggle into your chest.

_Speaking of Amber, she should be coming home today._

Thank goodness. I need a good hug and knowing that at least she loves me for me.

Mom I know loves me regardless.

As for the extra curricular activities…I don't want to say I need them, but I need to blow off some steam.

_Ok…audio system is good…and shut down._

A small click and I know that all the mikes are dead, along with the speakers.

Then a tap on my shoulder made me turn around.

"Hey!" Tori said peppily as I turned around.

_They're holding hands._

"Hi, how are you guys?" I asked, jumping up and offering Tori my seat. She shook her head, but Beck did take it.

Upon seeing my odd glance at him he explained "I was playing basketball with Andre over the break, and I hurt my hamstring."

"Oh. You ok?"

"Yeah…just a bit tender." He said, cringing as he straightened his leg.

"Ok. So what's up?" I asked.

"How about you explain what's up with Cat?" Tori requested.

"Again." Beck sighed.

"It's not my fault. She's being ridiculous and making it hard for me to not strangle her."

"Explain please?" Tori asked.

"Ok…so she came over to my house to talk to me about what happened, and it started out fine, but then she said Trent shooting me was a accident."

"That wasn't a accident. No way. It's not possible." Beck said.

"I tried telling her that, pointing out that he knew how to shoot it and that he knew how to shoot because he's in a gang. She refused to believe the gang part, and I emphasized how close he came to killing me, she said I was jealous of Trent, screamed some stuff, slapped me and then Mom made her leave."

"Ouch. So that's the scratches, not the new puppy?" Beck asked.

"Nope, did Cat say it was the puppy?" I asked curiously.

"Yep. Even had a picture of him. Very cute."

"I wanna stop by later if you don't mind." Tori smiled.

"Sure." I said. "Not today though, Amber's back home today."

"That's fine. Sounds like we need to talk to Cat today anyway." Beck said, typing something on his keyboard.

"What are you typing?" Tori asked.

"Asking Jade to take Cat with her to the mall later. You, me and Andre can meet them there and have some semblance of a conversation and try to bash reality into Cat's head." Beck said, not sounding pleased.

"Guys…I don't think that's going to work." I tell them.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"I think she has to hit rock bottom. I think its one of those things. She can't see reality until it hits her in the face." I explained.

"I hope you're wrong. And I still think we need to at least try." Beck said, putting his phone away.

"I hope I'm wrong too. Just please keep her away from me. I get to be grouchy when my painkillers start wearing off." I tell them.

"Are you in much pain?" Tori asked.

"Just the ribs."

"Ribs?" Beck asked. "He hit you in the—" he cringed as I lifted up the side of my shirt to show them my bruised ribs.

Tori looked horrified. "Are you sure that's ok?"

"Uh huh." I nodded. "Completely normal."

"That looks bad man." Beck shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt unless I lay on it at night. Which I accidentally did last night. So in that way, today isn't very fun."

"Ooh. Well, we'll let you finish up here then." Beck said, getting to his feet gingerly.

"Ok, one question though?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Tori turned around.

"Are you two an item?"

Beck quickly looked nervous and Tori went pink.

"Umm…yeah." She replied.

"Please don't tell Jade dude." Beck said quickly.

"I won't. See ya."

They waved and I turned my back on them. The spiteful side of me wants to just text Jade "Beck and Tori are dating."

But I need to let that slide. Do unto others as you would like them to do unto you.

In essence, be a bro and keep my mouth shut.

_Just like they did to me._

I quickly throw my earbuds in and blast hard rock while I finish my checks.

I lock the door behind me and speed home, taking the back ways to avoid the cops.

Again, I pull into the driveway, smiling at the sight of Amber's indestructible looking Mustang parked on the curb and leave my backpack in the car.

I can see Mom talking so someone, looking towards the couch and TV when I open the door.

"Hey! It's the man of the house!" Mom joked, as I evaded the screen door and closed both behind me.

"No, that privilege would belong to the puppy Mom." I smile, as she hugged me tightly.

"Maybe. How was your day?"

"Long. Got stuck with the fishies in theater."

I hear two groans and turn to see Amber in one of my shirts, frowning.

"That shirt is familiar Mrs. Stranger." I joke.

Amber laughed, and Mom shook her head. "Oh my god. Sugary to the point of gagging. Eech!" She jokingly said, cringing for laughs.

Which she got.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked.

"Because, I helped your mom bake some cookies and I got some of the bleach stuff your mom uses for dishes on my shirt. So I grabbed this one. You like it?"

"Better on you than me, that's for sure." I say, and both laugh.

"Where's Cosmos?" I turned and asked mom.

"I dunno…COSMOS!" she yelled towards the living room. A moment later we heard rapid footsteps coming downstairs then saw him sprint to my mom.

"You named him Cosmos?" Amber asked me.

"Cat did, and I need to talk to you about that."

"Ok. He's a cutie by the way. Been hanging out in your room all day." She smiled at me.

Mom is being all affectionate with Cosmos, and I noticed she had some treats for him on the floor near the pantry.

"Cool. Hold on, I need to buy his attention…" I bent down and got a treat. "Cosmos!"

He turned, took a second to recognize me then sprinted to me and jumped to lick me.

"Hi…nice to see you too… Treat?" I said, extending it to him.

He promptly ignored it and started climbing to reach my face.

"Aaah! Easy!" I laugh, as Amber and my mom are almost crying.

"Who cares about the treat? I got Robbie!" Mom said.

"He's got that part right for sure!" Amber smiled.

I stood up and suddenly he decided it was a good time to notice the treat.

_Probably because he can't get to my face now._

I slide past amber and get a paper towel and start wiping off the dog slobber.

"Let me get some water, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna kiss this stuff." I say, going to the sink.

"Probably a good idea. I'll go take a walk since the cookies are done."

"Mom, that isn't necessary." I say, exhausted.

"I know. But you guys need to talk about Cat, so I'll take Cosmos for a walk. See you." She waved as she grabbed a leash from a bag. "C'mon Cosmos! Let's go for a walk!"

He galloped to the door as Amber followed me upstairs.

I opened my door and turned around to make sure she was coming in here, but Amber was nowhere to be seen.

"Amber?"

"Bathroom! I'm not kissing you until you have mouthwash!"

"Probably a good idea." I say, walking into the bathroom and taking the bottle from her.

She left the room as I took a swig, swirled it around and spit into the sink.

I walked back into my room and called out "I don't know why this makes it any better, it's still gonna be gr—"

She quickly shut the door and kissed me, all while forcing me to my bed.

From there we made out for like 5 minutes then she broke from me and said "I couldn't wait any longer. And you taste delicious."

"Great. I need to talk about Cat before you go." I tell her.

"Do it…after we kiss more." She said, shimmying out of her shirt and yanking on mine.

"I think you missed me." I said, finally getting the shirt off, and having her right back on me.

This time the pace was much slower, and I actually got to have a chance to make her shudder by…I'm gonna leave it to the imagination.

"Missed you? I did a lot more than just miss you…" She said before kissing me again and finally slipping under the covers with me.

We made out for what felt like forever until the downstairs door closed.

I groaned as she cuddled up to me and we started to hear Cosmos's tags clinking up the stairs. I didn't even notice that we never completely closed the door until he slipped in.

"I closed that door!" She said softly as he made his way onto my bed and towards us.

"Hey boy…c'mer—OW!" She yelped and grabbed her bra.

I scooped him towards me and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…just pawed my boob. That hurt!" She smiled at him, sitting up.

"Smart puppy." I joked, and she whacked my arm.

"Shut up! You wouldn't know anything about that! You're the only guy that's seen me topless that hasn't done anything."

"Well, do you want me to do something?" I asked.

"Sure, but it might be good to get Cosmos out of here."

I hopped up "C'mon boy…you're too young to see this." I joked, and Amber laughed.

"That's funny."

"We'll see what's funny." I said, crawling next to her and kissing her. She happily reciprocated and steered my hands to the back of her bra.

She smiled into the kiss when I figured out how to unclip the damn thing.

"About time." She smiled as I took it off and threw it aside. "if it took you longer I was gonna just do it myself."

"Well, I've never done that before."

"And now you ha—have….oh Robbie…" She moaned as I started working her, and kissing her neck.

"You're gonna tease me…damn youuu!" She said as I started trailing down.

I stopped briefly only to say "You wouldn't want it any other way."

She didn't say anything and just let out her various noises of satisfaction.

When I got to the business area she basically forced my face into it.

"Suck me please…Ohhhhh yeah…"

She obviously liked it, because all her tension went to her pants and she leaned her head back.

"Robbie…go…GO!" She yelled, and then started to get off on me.

The longer she went, the more she gripped the back of my shorts, then grabbed a pillow and shoved her face into it and became louder with her moans.

Not long after, she tensed up and groaned for a long time. I let her down gently and kissed my way back up to her lips.

"…I missed you so much." I whispered, and then kissed her neck.

"I missed you too Robbie."

"Hey…can I ask you something that's been bugging me?" I asked.

"Sure. Now's as good a time as ever." She smiled, looking ecstatic.

"Um…I've been thinking…are we doing this stuff too much? I don't want this to be just a physical thing. That isn't fair to you." I said.

She sighed and propped herself onto her elbow. "Robbie…thanks for being concerned, but I'm pretty sure this isn't just a sex thing, which is good I'll admit."

I opened my mouth to retort, but she covered my mouth.

"But…all boys need sex. Especially ones that have just been shot and are putting their hearts back together."

"Are you sure? I don't want to realize one day…I just want you for sex." I ask shyly.

"Hey, if that day comes…tell me ok? We'll go from there. But I know this. I love you. And you love me, otherwise you don't have the courage to ask such a stupid question." She said, ending with a smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"Good…thanks." I smile.

"No problem…now let's go and buy Cosmos some doggie toys. He needs some and we need to say sorry for kicking him out like that. And you can tell me about whatever the heck Cat did on the way ok?"

"Sure."

We both quickly get dressed, with me changing all my clothes and her grabbing a new shirt.

When we started downstairs, Mom poked her head up. "Good, I don't have to separate you two with the Jaws of Life."

"Mom!"

Amber being Amber, giggled and covered her mouth.

"Cosmos is very upset with you. He wanted to learn from you guys."

"No. Absolutely not. He's just a puppy." Amber said simply.

"We're getting him some toys as an apology gift." I told Mom.

"Oh! Can you also buy a dog whistle? I forgot one."

"Sure, we can do that!" Amber smiled as I held open the door for her.

"Ok! See you kids later then! And don't eat there! I'll have dinner waiting for you guys!" Mom said, smiling.

"Thanks mom!"

"Thanks Mrs. Shapiro!"

"No problem kids…bye."

We both hopped into her mustang and she started the behemoth.

She then frowned and turned to me. "Now what in the hell did Cat do?"

Cat POV

"Why won't you tell me why we're going to the stupid mall? I already work here, isn't that enough?" I said angrily.

"Cat, hold your horses ok?" Jade told me darkly.

"Why? I feel like I'm being kidnapped."

"Because, it looks like you and Robbie have a problem with the truth." She told me, parking the car.

"What? Robbie's a compulsive liar! And what did I lie about?"

"His puppy, for starters. C'mon." She said bluntly.

"I didn't lie about his puppy…Butterfly!" I say, seeing one float by.

They're kinda cute for a bug. And have pretty wings.

Jade growled and dragged me towards the food court by my wrist.

"I can walk you know." I tell her.

"Then do it." She said, entering the food court.

_Oh no…_

It's everybody but Robbie.

This reminds me of what Jade told me when they confronted Robbie about lying his parent's divorce trial.

_And now I'm Robbie._

"Hey Cat." Beck smiled as Jade sat down, leaving the chair in the middle for me.

"Hi. I don't like being interrogated like this."

"We aren't interrogating you. We just want to hear what you have to say about the screaming match with Robbie." Tori said evenly, then sipping on her drink.

"And why you said his new puppy scratched him, but when I asked him, he said it was your rings!" Jade said

"Because he's being stupid! I know what happened over the break was bad, but Trenny didn't do that on purpose! It was because he was drunk!" I protested.

Everyone looked at me like I was stupid or something.

"You seriously can't believe that can you Cat?" Andre asked.

"What? It's the truth!"

"No it's not Cat. Your boyfriend beat the absolute crap out of him, then the next time he sees him, shoots him!" Jade retorted.

"Robbie didn't get beaten up by Trent. Trent was home that night. He left my apartment around 6."

"To go beat up Robbie for what happened Prome night Cat. He did it because he was close to you!" Beck said definitively.

"You guys don't like Trent do you?"

"No! He's a thug and a gang guy!" Tori said.

"What's there to like besides the steamy sex you guys have apparently been having?" Beck said, then clapping his hands over his mouth.

"WHAT? How'd you know that?" I yelp.

"Simple." Jade monotoned. "When you start screaming about wanting more sex when you're drunk every time you leave a party with no bra on, it's pretty damn easy to connect the dots."

"You guys are being ridiculous. He's a good guy. Better than Robbie. At least you can trust Trent."

"I'm not so sure Cat. He can't even take out Robbie without getting arrested."

"And that doesn't give you a reason to slap and scream at Robbie." Jade said.

"What are you talking about Jade?" I ask defensively.

"Cat, stop playing dumb. Seriously. I talked to Robbie and he said that you went to go talk things over, you started talking like you are now about how Trent is innocent, Robbie said he did it on purpose and you exploded." She snapped.

"But he's jealous! He still hasn't gotten over the fact that I ended us at Prome and seems to think that if he tears Trenny down I'll go out with him. Which won't happen."

"That's ridiculous."

I jump out of my skin and turn around to see Amber, or whatever her name is standing right behind me.

"Where'd you come from?" Beck said, sounding surprised.

"Well, Robbie and I were buying some toys for his new puppy and I saw you guys and came over. Sorry to startle you." She said.

"It's ok….what did you hear?" Tori asked.

"A whole lot of crap from Cat and some sense from you guys."

"Hey!" I called out.

"What? It is. You seemed all remorseful a couple of weekends ago, and now you and sticking by the guy who shot him."

"How is he?" Jade asked.

"Angry. But he's been like that ever since I met him, and apparently before that too, thanks to some previous extracurriculars."

"See Cat, your case is just not true." Andre said.

"Yeah it is." I replied.

"Guys, she's blinded by love for Travis or whatever his name is. She can't see sense."

"I can too!"

"Oh really now?" She suddenly looked at me, looking angry and scary. "So it's true then that he wants to break you and Travis up then get back with you?"

"Uh huh! It's the truth!"

"Two issues. One, he kind of hates you after all this crap you've caused. And secondly, he's dating me."

_Oh._

Didn't think about that.

"So he's just going to dump me coldly and run back to a girl he despises because of her insanity? Yeah, that makes complete sense."

"Despises?" Jade asked.

"Basically. He can't stand the sight of her, and the fact that the last two times he's seen her, he's gotten injured. By the way Cat, I appreciate you scratching up my boyfriend. Next time, maybe leave it to me?"

Ouch!

"Hey, no need to be so mean." I pout.

"Well I don't know how else to make you see sense! Like it or not, you are important to him. He's trying to get you out of his heart, and you're only making it easier."

"He still wants her?" Beck asked.

"No, but he's so conflicted about them being friends that it's tearing him apart at the seams. And it's probably going to break us up!"

"What?" Everyone, including me shouted.

"We're probably going to break up soon." She stated.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because, when I first started dating him I thought he loved me. Now I see he's trying to work thru his issues and just needs somebody to help him out in other ways if you get my drift."

_Sex._

"It's not his fault, I just think he needs to get thru this on his own and not have to deal with a bad breakup afterward. That'll just send him spiraling again." She finished.

"So it's a preemptive breakup?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, and keep it quiet. Especially you missy." She looked down at me.

Before anybody else could speak her phone went off. "Hello?...Hey baby, I found it, I'm about to come back in…ok…bye."

"I gotta go back to the store. Sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine." Andre waved her off.

"Thanks…Cat?" She asked, and I looked up at her.

"Please don't come over and inflict bodily harm on him ok? And since you're so snoopy, please look at the police report of your boyfriend's arrest. Maybe that'll shake the blonde out of your brain. See you guys later."

She turned and walked away.

"Shake the blonde out of your brain…that's a good one!" Tori said.

"Shut up Tori!" I snapped.

"No Cat." She simply replied.

_It's all part of his plan. He wants to break up with her to get me._

I'm too smart for him though. He won't be able to break me and Trenny up. That's real love.

As opposed to the made up love Amber and Robbie share.


	37. Blend

I didn't even hear the door open. The only thing I remember before I woke up was in the middle of the night and feeling Amber cuddle me.

Which was nice.

But I didn't hear the door. So my wakeup call wasn't Amber's kiss.

It was Cosmos'.

"Aah! Cosmos!" I call out, trying to fend him off as Amber wakes up and groans.

"Guess it's time to get up." She moaned, turning and putting her face directly into the pillow.

"Geez, easy Cosmos. I'm up I'm up!" I say, hearing Mom's derisive laughter slightly muffled.

Cosmos suddenly dropped me like a Kardashian to a guy and started trying to lick Amber's face.

I heard her moan and I quickly grabbed him and stood up.

"Ahh, thank you. It's too early for puppy kisses. Sorry but it's true." She said, sitting up.

"Agreed." I said, putting him down and watching him dash downstairs.

"Good morning by the way." She smirked as I walked out to wash my face.

"Morning!" I called out before splashing my face.

"You looking forward to this _exciting day?_"

"You better be sarcastic." I said, wiping my face with a towel and walking back.

I need to shower and eat. Maybe not in that order. I just need to leave by 7 to be downtown by 9.

_Two guesses where I'm going._

"I am. After your last experience in court, it would make sense if you never want to darken the doors again."

I suddenly laughed. I couldn't hold it in.

"Darken the doors?"

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" She asked as I came back in.

"It's such an old school saying! My grandparents use it!"

"That doesn't mean it's a bad thing! Maybe you are missing out!"

"I don't think I'm missing out on anything sweetie." I said, digging in my closet for my dress shirt I had prepped.

"Maybe not at school, but the saying yeah. It's gonna sweep the nation." She said.

"I doubt that." I said, holding my slacks and dress shirt and marching back to the bathroom.

I'll get my shoes and socks later, after I'm clean.

As always, I speed right thru the shower, choosing the skip the whole "pondering of life" stage under the water and emerge from the bathroom to a bunch of awesome breakfast smells.

"Ok, this smells amazing." I said as soon as I hopped off the stairs and started walking to the kitchen where Mom is turning something and Amber is sipping what I'm assuming to be coffee.

"Good, you're gonna need it today." Mom said darkly, then turning and hugging me. "Morning sweetheart."

"Hi mom. Cosmos!" I call out.

He came bounding in a moment or two later.

"Good morning! Sorry I didn't say hi earlier!" I rubbed his ears, and then went to sit on the couch.

"Any idea when you need to be there?" Amber said as I went and stretched out.

"Should start at 9. Opening statements are then usually, according to the judge from last time." I answered her.

"But last time your father had Rat's eye and he messed up the schedule royally." Mom replied without looking up.

Cosmos hopped up onto the couch and plopped down on my stomach. Like on top of my belly button.

_This puppy loves me. He sleeps on my bed or in my room every night, and he loves to just lie on top of me._

I wonder if he's going to get too big to do this.

"Very true Mom. What are we having?" I asked, reaching up and petting Cosmos, who licked the side of my hand in reply.

"Sausages, Eggs and Toast." She replied. "And it's done."

I gently prod Cosmos off me and dust off my shirt before sitting down and having mom put a huge plate of food in front of me and Amber.

"Thank you mom." I said.

"Thanks Mrs. Shapiro." Amber said as Mom doled out her own food and sat at the head of the table.

"Of course, no problem." Mom said as I ate for a few minutes.

"Any idea why you have to be there?" Amber asked me.

"Yeah, well he did shoot me and I was the one who got beaten up." I answered.

"Aren't they also going after his gang activities too?" Mom jumped in.

"They tried, but they weren't able to get anything concrete, so it's just aggravated battery and attempted murder unfortunately."

"How do you know that?" Amber asked.

"The judge emailed me and I asked."

"Who's the judge?" Mom said.

"Daniels." I told her.

She quickly looked shocked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What's the big deal?" Amber asked.

"He handled the divorce case." I answered her question.

"Ok…how is this a bad thing?" Amber asked again.

"It's not. Just surprising." I answered.

Mom suddenly spoke up. "Guess they still have a backlog of cases. That's why he took our case in the first place."

I shrugged and polished off my food as Amber and Mom went back and forth over what I would be doing today. I only jumped in when I knew I had to leave.

"Good luck todayyy. Call me if you want me to come down and yell at that lawyer." Mom said, adjusting my collar then hugging me.

"I don't think I'll need him today Mom."

"But still, it's the thought." She said as Amber walked me thru the door and to my car.

"Hope it goes well Robbie. This should be easy." She said.

"I agree. But the system does make mistakes. We'll just have to see."

"Uh huh." She said before kissing me briefly. "Love you."

"You too." I said as she stepped back.

I started my engine and waved before pulling out of the driveway and onto the feeder for 5.

_I never thought I'd be back at the stupid courthouse again._

She was kind of right with that 'Darken the doors" comment. I never wanted to go back. Still don't want to, I'm only going because I have to and will be made by force even if I didn't go.

So might as well go as free will. A few cheap brownie points.

I park in the parking garage, literally in the same spot as I did last time. 3rd floor, near the back.

The sense of impending doom didn't hit me as I walked into the main atrium.

In fact, the first thought that ran thru my head was _"There's no way I can survive this without coffee."_

I easily weaved my way back to the staff area where I got my coffee last time and got a smile out of a younger lady when I went and grabbed a cup.

Seemed to think it was funny.

_Oh well._

We have about 10 minutes before things get rocking and rolling. Daniels isn't here, but I'm assuming that's because he is talking to Cat.

Call it a hunch.

I see a swarm of lawyer around stupid Trent, who looks as dapper as a thug can I guess. I don't see anybody for the prosecution.

_Who is the prosecution anyway? The state?_

I didn't start this. The LAPD charged him, maybe that's who.

The door to the courtroom burst open to about 5 people, including Cat and Judge Daniels. Trent dusted his lawyers and pulled her into his arms before she had taken three steps.

The judge looked taken aback.

I sipped my coffee placidly.

"Robbie!" A cheerful voice behind me said.

_OH NO!_

"Mr. Stanton!" I said, faking a cheerful smile.

"What are you doing here my boy? Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked.

"I have to be here for the "Michaels murder trial."

"Why? That case is a slam dunk."

"Because I was the guy he shot." I answered simply.

His eyes widened. "Really? Well that makes sense."

I shrugged. "Are you working it?"

_Please say no, I can only handle so much déjà vu._

"No, but a couple of hotshot young guys are. They are a riot. Should keep ya entertained. I gotta go Robbie, nice talking to you!" He said, walking the other direction.

_Isn't the polite thing to shake someone's hand before you leave?_

"You look relieved he isn't working this case." A deep voice said behind me, causing me to jump.

I turned to see Judge Daniels.

"Sorry to scare you son."

"It's ok sir. How are you?" I ask.

"Tired. You ready for this? This looks to me like it's going to be a emotional rollercoaster."

"How so? Isn't it a slam dunk?" I asked.

"No." he sighed. "This is going to be just like last time. Did you hear who is representing your boy?"

"No, does it matter?" I ask, right before Rat's Eye turned enough for me to recognize him. I almost audibly screamed "NO!"

"You have to be kidding me." I say flatly.

"Nope. He plea dealed his last case so he could do this one."

"I thought the last case was important! Wasn't that why he slowed us down?" I insisted.

"That's what I thought, but his case fell apart right around the holidays. Change of subject, is that the same Cat from your prom?" He asked, sounding positively uninterested.

"Unfortunately yes."

He sighed heavily. "That's what I thought. She asked if this is where a "Robbie" she knew had his trial. I was so shocked that I said "who?" and she changed the question."

"Hmm." I reply.

"Do you think the defense knows what happened?"

"I hope not. I'm sure they did, since that was why he assaulted me." I replied as Cat talked to Rat's Eye.

_My two favorite people in the world._

"Me too. I like your presence. All black goes very well with your demeanor." He complimented me.

"Thank you sir." I said, kind of shocked at his compliment.

Anyway, we have to get going. See you inside." He smiled and clapped me on the back before the bailiff signaled for everyone to come inside.

I slipped in behind someone I didn't recognize for a change and walked right in.

Cat visibly reacted when I walked by her. Thankfully she didn't make a scene.

I barely had time to take in the look of the two attorneys that sat at the prosecution chair before—

"All rise…"

(A/N: All rights to the lawyers I am about to use belong to TNT and Kevin Falls and Bill Chais. I would have made up lawyers, but these guys are too funny. You'll see why soon.)

"Please sit."

I did, and a familiar man slipped in the other side of the booth.

_Dad._

What the hell is he doing here?

Judge Daniels scanned the courtroom, looking pleased until he saw Dad inching towards me.

"Hell no. Robbie, you may move to the back. Mr. Shapiro, stay where you are or I will give you contempt right off the bat."

Everybody's eyes locked onto us. I stood and said "Thank you sir." Before moving to the back.

The prosecution looks shocked. Both of them look stunned.

Cat looks borderline furious. She's up near the defense table.

Finally, after Rat's Eye tried to get a explanation for what just happened and Judge Daniels shot it down, we got to begin.

It wasn't really all that exciting. Just an overview of the charges and swearing in of the jurors. Desaye being the scum that he is got it to lunch before we got anything more done.

I had barely walked out of the courtroom before—

"Robbie!" A man said, flagging me down.

"Hi, I'm Jared Franklin and this is my partner, Peter Bash. We're the guys trying to put Trent away for a while?" he shook my hand as the other guy smiled.

"Ahh. Nice to meet you." I said, shaking both of their hands.

"Mind if we talk to you for a moment?" The taller guy asked.

"Sure." I said.

Dad suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Robbie, may I speak to you?"

"No Dad." I said bluntly.

One of the guys turned to my dad "Sir, we're trying to speak to him privately about the case? If he allows us to we'd love to speak to you later ok?" as the other guy led me down the hallway.

"You don't look happy about your dad being here." He said as we got into the elevator.

"I'm not. Have you heard about what happened last time I was here?" I asked him.

"No, does it matter?"

"In this case I think it might. Do you need my permission to look at my previous trip here?"

"No, we can just ask the judge to unseal the file. Mind if you let me know generalities?" he asked as the other guy hurried to catch up.

"Ok, it was my parents divorce case. I liked the red headed girl in this case. She goes to my school. The night of our prom we sleep together. Here in court, things come out, my father releases custody, later removes his name from my birth certificate."

The other guy heard most of it, but both jaws dropped. "I guess that's a no to talk to him then." He said.

"Please."

"Got it man. Mind if we call you Robbie?" The taller guy asked as the other one said something about horrible fathers.

"Sure."

"Great, c'mon. Let's get lunch." The smaller guy asked.

"Sure, now what are your guys' names again?" I asked as they walked out of the door.

"I'm Peter Bash." The tall guy said.

"And I'm the lady killer Jared Franklin." The smaller guy said.

"You wish." Said Peter.

"Yea yeah. So what happened with this girl again?" Jared asked.

"Ok. I liked her before my parents got divorced. She left home after her father left home and I helped her out. We got closer and on prom night we slept together. Things hit the fan at my parents trial and she basically deserted me for this thug."

"I'm confused why did he beat you up and shoot you?" Peter asked as we stopped in line at my hot dog vendor.

"Because he didn't like what Cat and I did and that I had feelings for her." I sighed.

"That's a terrible reason to shoot and punch someone."

"Enough for a gang guy. Can they prove that?" I asked.

"Already on it. We pushed the judge to make it public record and allow us to prove his gang ties so we can wrap this case up fast." Jared said.

"Wow. You guys are good." I said amazed.

_Wish they could be my lawyers. Mom's guy didn't show up so far._

"Thanks. We try. I got this by the way." Peter said.

We all order our food and sat near a fountain.

"How'd you guys get on this case anyway? You sound like civil guys." I asked.

"We are, but our firm liked the idea of putting a gang member away and we got put on it. Peter said.

"Good thing too. Carp can't handle a vicious breakup, past history and a crazy Dad trying to butt in." Jared said.

"He hates his Dad." Peter told me as Jared took a bite.

"Mmmmm mmph." Jared muffled, mouth full.

"That makes sense." I deadpan and both of them laugh, nearly choking.

"That's a good one man. Nice job." Peter smiled and fist bumped me.

"It doesn't matter what I think. And we're here to put this guy away. So we're kind of representing you Robbie. This is the county's case." Jared said.

"Do you think this will be easy?" I asked. Both of them shook their heads.

"No, this has a lot of personal baggage. Not your fault, just makes our lives harder. But the facts are pretty open and closed. You dated Cat briefly, and the next guy she dates is Trent. He beats you up, and the next time you two meet he's drunk at a party, chases you from the house and shoots you."

"That should be easy." Jared said.

"The hard part will be the assault at your house." Peter sighed.

"Can you do it?"

"Of course!" Jared said, tossing his trash into the trash can easily. "We're Franklin and Bash, we got this!" Jared smiled.

"Nice job pulling off third person." I joke as I threw my trash away and we walked back to the courthouse.

"Thank you." Jared smiled.

The second we walked back in, Cat turned to me, tears punning down her face. She dusted Trent and dashed to me.

Peter jumped in front of her. "Sweetheart, why are you running?"

"I need to talk to Robbie!"

"You can't do that. We're in the middle of a trial. You could get him into trouble for tampering." Peter calmly explained.

"Does that mean we can't talk for this whole trial?" I asked Jared.

He nodded.

_Why am I fine with that?_

"But I need to tell him something!" Cat protested.

"You can tell me and I'll run it by the judge to see if I can tell him."

Cat opened her mouth to reply but Jared whisked me by both of them and inside.

"Thanks." I said.

"Of course man. We'll keep in touch and get your number from the judge too. We probably will need to chat with you before this thing is over with and when you testify ok?" Jared waved me off and smiled.

"Sounds good." I said as Jared came back in and walked to the judge's dais and started speaking to him.

Cat sat on the other side quietly. I couldn't help but look.

Jared quickly forced my attention forward. "Dude, focus. Like it or not, she's with the enemy. You want her boyfriend to be put away for a long time right?"

I nodded.

"Then you have to turn off the part of your heart that is attached to her. I know it's not easy, I suck at doing it. But you have to do it." He told me and Peter approached us.

"Ok, the judge gave me the ok. Cat said that Trent confessed to her that he is a member of the Avon Park Playboys. She wanted to talk to you and apologize about some argument she said." he said.

"Heart off dude." Jared said, as Peter looked regretful.

"I know. I can't talk to her, correct?" I asked for clarification.

"Yeah, nothing. Not even a text." Peter said.

The judge banged his gavel and the rest of the time Jared, Peter and Rat's Eye quibbled over the jurors and how obstructive Desaye is being.

Before I knew it peter was escorting me to the garage and I was turning on my phone.

"See you later man." He shook my hand.

"Thanks so much." I said.

"No problem, tell your mom I love our house please."

"You know my mom?" I asked as he walked back to the door.

"Yeah! She sold us our new house!" he said, waved and walked back inside.

I started my car and pulled to a stop light outside the courthouse.

"_Robbie, I was at a model shoot today, and I doubt you'll like what I saw." – Beck_

Oh great.

_What could this—_

…

Oh my god.

There's 5 pictures.

And the first one shows her kissing another guy.

_I feel sick._

I scroll to the next one. Same thing, his hand is lower.

Talking…Hug…walk away.

I pull into a random parking lot and text Beck back. "Where is this? And when?" I demand.

I stood up and threw up into some bushes before he replied.

"_At my model shoot. I confronted her. Maybe I shouldn't have. But he's a ex bf of hers."_

I start a new message to Amber. "I need to talk to you. Now. I just saw this shit from Beck. Meet me at my house in an hour."

I attached the kissing pictures.

"It's fine. Thanks for the heads up. I appreciate you having my back like this." I send back to Beck.

"_Already at your house." –Amber._

"Does my mother know?" I replied to her.

"_Anytime. Can I tell everyone else?" –Beck._

"Except Cat." I reply.

"_No."-Amber._

"Then I'll call her now and tell her. I'll see you in 20 minutes." I send to Amber.

I press Mom in my contact page and hit Bluetooth.

Dial tone…

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." I say.

"Hi, how are you? Amber's here.' Mom said peppily.

"Ok. Mom, Beck send me some stuff that makes it look like she's seeing someone else. I'll text it to you ok? Just ask her to go to my room please. I'll be home in like 10 minutes."

…

"I will. I'm sorry sweetie." She said softly, and then hissing behind her "Do you have something to tell me?"

"Yeah." I hear Amber in the background.

"Mom, I'm getting off now."

"Ok, bye." She hung up.

I hop back into my car and speed home.

Mom jumped out of the house when I pulled up. I barely got to open my door and stand before she had me in a hug.

"Oh Robbie…"

"It's ok mom. Not the end of the world." I say.

"It's still bad."

_Sounds like its true._

"I know. One question, what's the name of the lawyers you got me?" I asked.

"Two guys. Franklin and Bash. Did you like them?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're great. Thanks Mom. I'm gonna sort this out." I say, walking to the back door.

"Ok. I support you all the way sweetheart." Mom said as I opened the door and tried to slowdown my heart.


	38. Stoic

(Flashback)

_I saw Cosmos race after the tennis ball once I got to the middle landing._

_And Amber's laugh. Which made my stomach clench._

"_Cosmos!" I called out, and he dashed out of the theater and down to me._

"_Hey boy! Go downstairs, mommy wants you." I said, rubbing his ears and he raced past me and towards the kitchen._

"_Why'd you do that?" Amber asked once I got to the top of the stairs. _

_She's sitting in my doorway._

"_Because he hates it when people yell. In." I said simply, walking towards her and showing I would happily go over her if necessary._

_She quickly got inside and I shut the door behind us._

"_I'm sorry. I should have—"_

"_Amber, be quiet." I snap, silencing her._

"_Don't you wanna hear—"_

"_Not until I tell you what I know. I don't wanna hear some apology only to realize this is nothing." I say simply._

_She frowned slightly and sat on my bed._

"_Ok, here's what I know. My mom lets you stay over last night since today was the first trial day. We have sex and fall asleep. We eat together, you say that you love me, I go to the courthouse and turn off my phone. You go to work and start kissing up another guy. And not some small kiss on the cheek or something. Passionate. Am I right?" I said, trying to not yell at her._

_Yet._

_She nodded and looked at the floor._

"_Let's start with why. Why did you do it?" I say darkly._

"_I…I didn't think about this happening at breakfast, or when I told you good bye. I…" She sputtered and went silent._

"_Great, so you got caught up in the moment." I say bitterly._

"_Yeah, I didn't dream about seeing him again! I wasn't thinking about it at all. It was instantaneous."_

"_That doesn't help me." I reply._

"_Why not?" She demanded._

"_Because, if you did want him before this, at least I would know he cares about you. Instead you just jumped at some guy who might not like you back."_

"_He does like me back! He's my ex boyfriend!" She retorted, not looking happy._

"_Wait. Hold on. So it's your ex boyfriend."_

"_Yeah, he is."_

"_Great. So I lost to a has been." I sigh, plopping into my desk chair._

"_No! I do love you! I meant it." She insisted._

"_Oh really?" I monotoned. "You must have been thinking that all day today." _

"_Your harsh sarcasm isn't cool Robbie."_

"_Girl, believe me. I am the king of uncool ok? I know the line, and that was perfectly fine given the circumstances." I blasted back, keeping my voice even._

_She powered on "Robbie, honestly, I didn't mean to kiss him. I just saw him, he approached me, we started talking and…"_

"_And what? He forced him to kiss you?" I said bitterly._

"…_No."_

"_So you kissed him of your own free will." I said, looking at the ceiling._

"_Yes."_

"_Interesting. You said you didn't mean to and that it was simply a moment, and now you just kissed him. Plus, he's your ex boyfriend. Which is it, seriously?"_

"_It's both! Robbie, you have to believe me—"_

"_No I don't." I say simply._

_Then she exploded. _

"_GOD! Can you PLEASE stop being such an asshole and actually listen to me?"_

"_I think I reserve the right to be an asshole in this situation." I calmly reply._

"_No you don't! Nobody does!"_

"_Oh yeah? Let me ask you this: If you two were alone right now, and I wouldn't know, would you kiss him?"_

_She began to say no, but suddenly stopped._

…

"_That's why I get to be an asshole. I have already lost." I tell her._

"_You haven't lost!"_

"_So you would kiss any guy you like not named your boyfriend? Give me a break. Spare me." I spit out._

"_No! I…he's a special guy!"_

"_Implying I'm not."_

_That caused her to look shocked. Stunned._

_And to shut her up for about 20 seconds._

"_You sound like you don't want to even try to talk this out."_

"_No point." I say flatly._

"_Why not? Don't YOU love me?"_

"_I did. Not anymore. I stopped the moment I saw those pictures."_

"_So that's it?" She cried out, tears starting to fall. "We're done?"_

"_Yep."_

_She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You sound like you don't even care!"_

_I shrugged._

"_How can you not care? How can you sit there and not even look like this hurts you?" She howled at me, more tears coming._

"_Amber, this is the third time in 3 months that I've had my heart broken ok? I'm desensitized. It doesn't hurt me because there isn't anything to hurt really."_

"_So I've been dating a robot?"_

"_No. but you kind of made one."_

"_You're kidding. You care. You're just putting on a face to make me feel bad. OK! I feel horrible!" She shrieked. "Mission accomplished!"_

"_AMBER!" I yell, getting to my feet. She jumped out of her skin almost._

"_There is nothing left for you to hurt me with ok? Congrats, you broke me. I look like I don't care because I don't. I'm used to the disappointment and sadness. There's a word for it. It's called stoic ok? It doesn't affect me, and I see what I need to do."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_Let you go and allow be happy."_

"_How do you know I'll be happy? This is killing me Robbie!" She said, more tears coming. _

_She looks bad when she cries._

"_You'll be happy without the guilt of me hanging around foolishly. It's best I just let you go." I tell her._

"_I'm still going to feel guilty you know! I did this!"_

"_Your point?" I asked._

…

"_Exactly. You can go." I said simply._

"_But…I—"_

"_Bye Amber."_

"_You don't even want to look at me?" She asked._

_I stand up, grab her wrist and drag her downstairs, past my mother and to the door closest to her car._

"_I don't want to see your face because I don't want to find out I have another piece of my heart that you can break." I say, then stepping back and softly closing the door and shutting the blinds._

…

_Finally I hear a sob and her footsteps off the patio._

"_That was rough Robbie. Don't you think—?"_

"_No Mom." I reply simply, going to the fridge and grab her lemonade and the largest glass we have._

"_You sure? You don't sound like you care."_

"_That's because I'm not feeling anything Mom. Whatcha watching?" I asked, not recognizing the program._

"_Umm…it's off the history channel. I'm not even sure." She answered._

"_Can I watch?" I ask, throwing the lemonade container into the recycle bin._

"_Sure."_

(End Flashback)

"That's rough man." Jared said as the house raged behind us and the closed door.

"Did you have to have people over tonight?" Peter asked him.

"Not me, Pendy." He passed the buck.

A Middle Eastern guy put his hands up, looking scared?

_Weird._

"That does suck dude." An African American girl said sadly, handling me the Coke I asked for.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked her as she sat next to the board behind Peter.

"Carmen." She said as I sipped the drink.

I taste extra bitterness.

"You spiked it." I said simply.

Everybody except the Middle Eastern guy groaned.

"That's not a bad thing is it?" Peter asked.

"We just wanted you to try and loosen up."

"I don't really drink. Bad genes. And I'm on trial tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Bad genes?" Carmen asked as Jared looked worried.

"Most of my mom's side of the family are alcoholics. I'm trying to stay away from it since I'm so susceptible."

"Oh." Peter looked shocked.

"I'll get another drink." Carmen snatched it right up and walked back to the tumult.

"Sorry. We just started to hear the story and did it." Peter said quietly.

"No hard feelings. I get it. Sorry about the tension."

"Don't worry, it's normal." The Middle Eastern guy said, while rubbing hand sanitizer over his…leg.

_Ok?_

"Here ya go Robbie." Carmen said, with a new glass.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "So what's the plan?"


	39. Reality Bites

"Mom?" I call out for the fifth or sixth time. "You home?"

It's like 6 AM. Shouldn't she be here?

Cosmos is walking next to me, looking like a combination of sleepy puppy and shocked friend.

Other than his hilarious yawns, he's slowly walking next to me. Nothing else.

_Never thought I'd say lethargic. He's nothing if not a ball of energy._

I guess she isn't here.

I'll just get going then.

Cosmos walks back up the stairs with me and follows me around as I grab my stuff for court, then into the bathroom.

I hop into the shower and he just lies outside the whole time. Curled up, facing the door.

Seeing him look so sad is making me sad. Can I have my puppy back please?

He still isn't perked up when I hop out and get dressed.

Back downstairs we go, where I get him some food and down a bowl of cereal myself before I nearly break my own heart by saying bye to Cosmos.

"Keep an eye on the house ok? Mommy will be home soon." I say, not exactly knowing why but not really caring at the same time.

He replied by a lick of my hand and walking to the interior of the house with me watching mournfully.

_I wish I could stay home and keep him company._

For a change, I stop by Jet Brew on the drive in. The coffee in the courthouse was terrible last time I was here, which was two days ago.

Yesterday I actually got to go to school for a change. Cat's gone to school everyday except the first day, when we were both gone.

I had told Beck and the others that I'm not supposed to talk to Cat while the trial was going on. They didn't exactly like it, but said that they'll work with it.

I also filled Beck in on what happened with Amber. To say he was not surprised was a understatement. He said he'd tell everyone and break it to Cat when he thought she could take it.

Other than Sikowitz's, I barely saw anyone. I spent all the time after lunch talking to Lane and Helen with my mom, arguing that I should be able to advance on to my senior year due to the fact that I advanced dramatically thanks to my theater job and the extreme circumstances.

Thankfully, Helen gave in and I'll move on with everyone else. She did make one exception. I have to find another theater related job to help make up for my decreased class time. Which means Mom's idea for a stay at home job is out the window.

I'm going to start looking after I testify today.

I park and walk inside, feeling slightly out of place since I already have my coffee.

_Looks like a good day to get my own too: The line to the staff area is out the door._

"Robbie!" Peter said happily, and I turn to see him waving me over.

Jared and Carmen are deep in conversation with Cat about 5 feet from him.

"Good morning." I said, attention half on Cat's conversation, seeing if I can pick up a snippet.

"Hi. They've been talking for a few minutes. She _really _wants to talk to you dude. Looks like you were right about the good girl part."

"Not helping." I say, taking a seat next to him.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"I've done this before and I survived. Should be fine really." I said, as Jared suddenly was hugged by Cat.

"Oh?" Peter said, drawing my attention to it.

Cat briefly saw me and frowned before being led away by Carmen.

"So…how's the hug eh?" Peter kidded Jared, who shook his head.

"Relieving. She kept on wanting to give _this_ to him. At least she seems to realize that she can't talk to him." Jared shook his head, handing a note to Peter.

"I'll ask the judge if I can give it to him, or read it myself and tell him what is legal. Do you think she can handle the stand?" Peter frowned.

"Barely. And we have to torch her. The way she left home isn't very good."

"What?" I protested, causing both of the guys and Carmen to look at me funny. "She had to leave home."

"I know that. But up and leaving doesn't exactly look good." Peter said simply.

"What is she supposed to do, give a 30 day notice?" I asked.

"No. Robbie look. Heart off ok? If you want Trent put away, you have to do it. We don't want to have to win in spite of you." Jared said as the doors to the courtroom opened.

Everybody stood. "You got this man. Not much longer ok? This should be done in a week or two." Peter clapped me on the shoulder before I walked into the courtroom to find my mom waiting for me.

"So this is where you were!" I said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, did you miss me?" She smiled, hugging me when I sat.

"I did, but Cosmos practically moped around. He was so sad without you."

"Aww. Poor Cosmos. We owe him some food when we get home. And sorry about not telling you I would be gone. Cat texted me late last night saying that she couldn't get a ride from anyone and asked if I could take her."

"She can't?" I asked as Jared and Peter sat in front.

"Hi Mrs. Shapiro." Peter smiled at her.

"Hi Peter, Jared." She said as he also turned around. "How we looking?"

"Good. Robbie's got this." Jared smiled.

"Awesome. How are you boys doing?" Mom asked.

"We're great. Enjoying the pad and life's good."

"Good." Mom smiled, and then turned back to me.

"What were we talking about?" She asked me.

"You driving Cat here?" I asked, mind still trying to put that together with what happened this morning to me.

"Oh yeah, no more rides with Trent according to someone. Cat said she didn't know. But I bought her breakfast."

"That's nice of you." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow too, Cat said she's supposed to go up and testify tomorrow, along with me."

"You're testifying?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he tied me up when he came after you didn't he?" She asked.

I didn't get a chance to reply as the officer on duty said "All Rise…"

"Sit sit…" Judge Daniels said.

Franklin and Bash immediately went to work trying to get me up to the stand and hurdling all of Desaye's obstacles, although it wore on both of them.

"C'mon Judge, seriously. It's not normal for us to be the more conventional and professional attorney's in a court room." Jared sighed, head in his hand and gesturing to the judge.

The entire room laughed. Apparently they do some crazy stuff to prove a point.

"Can we please get Robbie into the box and allow everybody to get on with their lives?" Jared finished after Desaye's latest obstruction attempt failed miserably.

"Yes we can. Mr. Desaye, Robbie will get on the stand whether you like it or not ok? Otherwise I'm skipping my warning and throwing you in jail. I'm tired of your grandstanding." Judge Daniels said.

"May I question the boy first?" He piped up like a small child.

"No." Daniels said darkly, eyes narrowing.

Desaye crept back to his chair.

"The prosecution would like to call Robbie Shapiro to the stand." Jared said.

I stood and moved to the aisle, where the police officer was waiting to walk me to the box.

"Do you solemnly swear or that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I do sir."

"Take your seat." The officer said.

I sat and glanced around the room.

Trent looks like he's going to punch me again.

Mom looks about the color of paper.

Franklin is sitting with the ghost of a smirk on his face.

Peter is walking towards me.

Cat has her hair in her mouth and looks terrified.

"Robbie…welcome back." Peter began, getting a begrudging smile out of me.

"Thank you, it's nice to be back." I reply simply.

"So, as we all know we are here because of what Mr. Michaels did to you because of your relationship with Ms. Cat Valentine. Would you like to tell the jury what happened?"

"Yes. Cat Valentine is a friend of mine dating back 2 years. However, over the past 9/10 months with the exception of the last 2, I had been getting a crush on her. It peaked when I spent the weekend at her apartment and slept with her. However…it quickly fell apart and she started dating Trent here."

"Thank you…can you explain what happened the night Trent came to your home?" Peter asked.

"Sure. I was in my room, on a rare off night from work when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see a gun in my face. I backed up and saw Trent's arms, then face. He yelled about my relationship with Cat, which at that point had been dead for a few weeks, then pistol whipped me a few times and threatened to use the gun the way it is intended."

"Objection." Mr. Desaye piped up.

"Overruled." Daniels said simply.

"But I didn't even get to—" He began.

"Please continue Mr. Bash." Judge Daniels said calmly.

"And how did you react to Trent having a gun to your head?" He plowed forward.

"Very scared."

"Did you try talking to him?"

"Yeah, I told him multiple times I wasn't with Cat, and that she's his girl. He didn't listen." I said.

"How do you feel about Ms. Valentine now?" Peter asked.

"We're barely friends anymore."

I heard a squeak from her side of the courtroom and saw out of the corner of my eye that Judge Daniels had shifted to glance at her.

"And why is that?" Jared hopped up.

"Well, after my parents divorce case went down in flames after the Prome stuff, she said that we should go back to being friends, then proceeded to put some distance between us." I explained.

One glance over to Trent tells me everything I need to know.

_Confused._

He didn't know how Cat was acting around me.

"What was she like when you did interact?"

"Well, when she was sober she wasn't stellar. The most interaction was after Trent shot me. She fiercely defended him, blaming it on him being drunk and saying I still had feelings for her, then slapped and berated me." I said calmly.

"Hey!" Cat protested.

"Ms. Valentine, please sit." Judge Daniels said quietly.

"But he went past answering the question!" She said.

"May I speak to her sir?" I asked.

"It's on record…but fine." He said quietly, as Peter was looking at me funny.

"Cat, it doesn't matter what the question was. I promised to tell the whole truth, and since I'm not interested in sleeping in jail, I had to answer how I did." I finish simply, then turning to Judge Daniels.

"I'm done with her now." I smiled.

"Good. Continue Mr. Franklin." The judge said.

"Ok, we'd like to delve into the night of the shooting now if you don't mind…why were you at the house in the first place?"

"Because Cat called me drunk, and it was obvious I needed to get her." I replied.

"Why you? You said yourself that she hadn't been a good friend to you. Most people would have just left her to her business." Jared asked.

"I don't know honestly. I just knew that she couldn't stay at that house with Trent and a whole bunch of other drunk people that might take advantage of her. So, Jade and I went to South LA and I grabbed her from the house and Jade took her to her apartment. I went back for her phone, got in, got stopped by police and got hit in my shoulder."

"That's very noble of you."

"I don't know about that." I reply. "it's just being a good friend."

"But you still stepped in for her when she needed you." Peter insinuated.

"Well, after seeing her drunk a few times previous, I knew letting her stay wasn't a option." I answered.

"And why is that?"

"Well, every time she came back she said words to the effect of having more sex with Trent."

Peter came up and said "Judge, sorry, forgot, here's Jade West's deposition as you requested." He handed him a slip of paper.

"Objection!" Rat's Eye stood up.

_Finally. _

"Why?"

"I'd like to hear this testimony in person." He said.

"Mr. Desaye, what did I tell you about dragging people out of school unnecessarily? I'm fining you $1000 for obstruction of justice. Please continue Mr. Bash."

"Happily." He smiled. "Now Robbie, one last thing about the shooting then we'll jump back to the assault charge. Did you have a problem with them having sexual relations?"

"Yes, but only because Cat is scraping by as it is."

I glanced over to Cat to see her as red as her hair with her head facing her lap. Wringing her hands.

And of course crying silently.

"Are you referring to her apartment she recently moved to?"

"Yes. That whole situation is tenuous really." I answered.

"Objection! Conjecture!" Desaye said.

"I'm answering the question!" I snap at him.

"Overruled." Daniels said with a sigh.

"Ok, finally about the assault, then we'll be done Robbie…Where was your dear mother during all this?"

"Downstairs watching TV I believe."

"Did she hear Trent come inside?"

"I'm not sure, I believe she did let him in however. She told me that Trent told her he was a friend of mine and wanted to speak to me."

"But that's not what he did obviously. Why didn't your mother intervene? The scene in your bedroom must have been loud."

"Well when I went downstairs afterward I found her duct taped to a chair."

"Mouth covered too?"

"Yep."

"Ok, no further questions." Peter smiled, and I hopped off the stairs.

Jared submitted a folder of evidence about me getting beat up and shot by Trent, including medical records. Then Judge Daniels released for lunch.

"You did great…" Mom hugged me after we both got out.

Peter and Jared are speaking to the Judge more.

"Thanks. I just told the truth. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"But it still made them all look bad. You should have seen how Cat slowly got deflated."

"I'm glad I didn't." I say quietly.

"I know baby." Mom brushed more hair from in front of my eyes. "But face it. She's been a very bad friend for a while now. This isn't the Cat you had at Prome sweetie."

"I'm aware Mom. Can we go eat?" I ask.

"Sure. I think we might want to wait and hear what the boys have to say."

"Ok." I said, as they approached us.

"Hey, good job man!" Peter said to me.

"Thanks." I smiled as Jared rubbed my hair.

"Awesome job. You crushed it." He said.

I shrugged and Peter began again. "We talked to the judge about Cat's note. Can't show it to you or talk to you about it man. The judge is putting it in the records."

"Ok." I say.

_Doesn't matter to me._

"So, after lunch you battle Desaye, and then you should be done!" Jared said, smiling.

"Can't wait." I said.

I really can't.

_It's a rematch._

"See you guys at two." Peter smiled at us, then walked away with his partner.

"Lunch?" Mom turned to me.

I nodded and we walked towards the door.

One thing bothered me though. Cat was crying behind Trent and his lawyers, all by herself.

He didn't even seem interested in consoling her.

Mom seemed to pick up on my nervousness about Cat and made a strong effort to keep her off my mind by talking about a whole bunch of stuff when we were having lunch. Which was just sandwiches and chips, plus a drink.

We were back in the courtroom too soon and I was escorted back to the box instead of to the gallery.

Part of me feels like a criminal.

"Mr. Desaye, you may now question Mr. Shapiro. And I suggest you keep the events of the last time you two spoke out of this. Understood?" Judge Daniels asked.

We both nodded.

"Ok…now Robbie. You said you have feelings for Cat?" He began, looking like he was about to eat something delicious.

"Did. Past tense sir." I say simply.

"Not at this time?"

"No." I reply.

"And why is that? This seems like a quick change of heart Mr. Shapiro."

"Well, besides the fact I got injured and sent to the hospital twice because of her boyfriend, saving her drunk ass from danger and her telling me Prome didn't happen to her, it's actually very easy."

"Can you repeat that last part again?" he asked.

_Don't look to Cat._

"After the end of the last trial, she stopped by my house and asked if we could forget what happened."

"And that hurt you?" He asked.

"Yeah it hurt me, it was special. And she just had to come and tell me we're now friends. That's it."

"Sounds like you hold a grudge." He prodded.

"Only because she obliterated my heart."

"You do know my client was drunk the night you were shot correct?" He changed the line of questioning.

"How does that change anything?" I asked.

"Reasonable doubt my boy."

I groaned and settled back in the box.

He smiled and started pushing me again. "Why didn't you wait until morning to get Ms. Valentine's phone?"

"Because I didn't want to make two trips to that dumb house and possibly be caught by Trent, who by that time would have been sobered up."

"Why not just leave the phone there and have Ms. Valentine get a new one?" he asked.

"Because, it would have caused her to question why whoever got her."

"Sounds like you wanted to hide the fact you were taking her home when she was inebriated."

"Yes, only because I didn't do it for the thanks or any other reason. I saw something that needed to be done and filled it." I answered.

"That sounds dubious."

"Sorry sir, it's the truth. I apologize if it's not enough for you." I replied simply.

"Now, have you spoken to Ms. Valentine since the shooting incident occurred?"

"Only once, before this trial."

"Please tell everyone what went on." He requested.

Over his shoulder, I see Cat go even paler than before and look at her hands.

"Ok, she came over and asked to talk about the shooting. She attributed it to his being drunk and didn't like it when I stated that he still attempted to kill me and beat me up violently. She yelled that I still had feelings for her and slapped me. Then my mother burst in and basically kicked her out."

"Any other question Mr. Desaye?" Judge Daniels asked.

"No sir."

"Ok, we'll meet here at 9 o'clock sharp." He banged his gavel and everyone stood.

_Thank god that's over._

Mom and Cat quickly left, leaving me to deal with Franklin and Bash about why. They said they would speak to the judge about it and see if we have an issue.

Then they let me start my lonely drive home.

The moment I opened the front door Cosmos came dashing to me, then slowed down briefly before meeting me.

_He really wants mom._

"Hey! Mommy's coming. She was with me all day…I know you want love." He said as he tried to hop onto my chest.

He kept trying to get at my face, but we settled on catch in the back yard until the back gate opened to my mom.

Cosmos dashed right past me and started jumping all over my mom.

"_Hey, Cat seems torn up over what happened today. You ok?" –Jade._

Not really. It hurt me to hurt her, but it's the truth.

_Sounds like it hurt._


	40. Turntables

(Flashback)

"_She kept on saying you hate her." Tori said, as we all sat in my living room. _

_Mom is out for dinner tonight. Somehow Trent and Rat's Eye got Cat's testimony pushed back a day, so we both got to thoroughly enjoy my mom's testimony, which had her divulge that on some level, she hates Cat for what she's put me thru._

_Mom described her as "The devil in the details."_

_Kind of harsh, but she did cast me aside like a dress she didn't like._

"_I don't hate her. I just don't really care about how she feels right now. The guy that tried to out me is on trial. If I can help get him down, I will."_

"_Isn't that a little harsh though? I mean, she is a friend." Andre asked._

"_Maybe, but I really don't care for whatever reason. My heart just doesn't want to fight for her. So she's on her own for this one."_

_Cosmos is bouncing around in the backyard, trying to catch the water coming out of the sprinkler._

"_Did you tell her about Amber?" I asked Beck._

"_Yeah, a couple of days ago. The day before she came back crying so much after you testified. She didn't take it well." He replied._

"_What did she say?" I asked._

"_Nothing. That's what was weird." Jade said._

"_She just sat there and cried. Ate ice cream and cried." Tori shook her head._

"_When will you talk to her?" Jade asked pushily._

"_I will the same day the trial ends. Which should be the first part of next week."_

"_What are you going to say?" Andre asked me._

_I feel like I'm back on the stand._

"_I don't know. I'm not mad, but I'm not happy either. I'm like numb."_

"_You aren't going to yell at her right?" Tori asked._

_I give her a slight look of 'You're kidding right?' before answering "Not unless she starts screaming at me. I just hope she goes into this thinking reasonably."_

"_And that means what?" Jade asked._

"_This thing isn't going to fix itself with a conversation and a hug. Gonna take time." I replied._

"_I know." Beck said simply._

"_Do you know that she knows? Because it's going to tear her up that I'm not just going to lie down and everything will be hunky dory. Of course we can be friends, but still…"_

"_Robbie, we understand what you mean. We just wanted to talk to you and make sure you guys were ok." Tori said._

"_Because after Cat came to Beck's yesterday, hysterically crying and saying you hated him…that got us worried that you trashed her."_

"_I didn't trash her. My mom was rougher than I was. I'm just worried about tomorrow." I admit._

"_Why? What's tomorrow?" Andre asked._

"_Cat's testifying." I say, expecting that she told them._

_Suddenly Beck stood up and swatted my couch and yelled "Damn!"_

"_What?" I asked._

"_It's too late to ask out of school!" Tori said, not looking pleased._

_What is going on?_

"_Uh, would somebody like to—" I begin._

"_Why didn't she tell us?" Jade said angrily?_

"_Cat didn't say she was testifying at all." Andre said, frowning._

"_And now we can't go support her in this mess."_

_One question. Why not support me too?_

"_I'm texting her." Jade said._

My engine suddenly cut off as I clicked it off and pulled the key from the ignition. Jet Brew in hand, I take a deep breath and stand up, putting my coffee on the roof and grabbing my mom's.

Turns out she's tired of the courthouse coffee too. Or as she called it, "The kind of crap you get used to when you work in a courthouse."

She also referred to it as "The grinds". Tells you something about the coffee.

My car beeped at me as I locked it and turned to the doors, which thankfully open automatically.

I unfortunately don't have three hands.

I see Franklin and Bash, plus Carmen talking near the door.

"Good morning." I smile, sipping my coffee.

"Hey Robbie." Carmen smiled at me.

"Hey Rob." Jared smiled.

"Your mom is looking for you." Peter immediately said, pointing back to the offices.

"Ok. Good morning to you too…" I say, taking off to my mother.

Carmen and Jared laughed.

"You just got schooled dude." Jared said.

"Oh shut up…"

I slowly made my way to the back, passing many more important people than me and—

Bump.

Coffee sloshed up and a little bit landed on my shirt, but since it's black it didn't show.

I turn to see who it is, not expecting to say anything.

That is, until I see that Trent did it. Obviously on purpose.

"Black shirt man, sorry." I smiled at him.

"You want it on your face?" He said darkly.

"Nah, I'm good. Appreciate the offer though!" I said cheerily, then turning back around and peeking in to—

"Robbie!" My mom jumped out of a room and closing the door behind her. "I thought I heard your voice." She smiled.

"That's me. And here's your Jet Brew coffee. Clinically proven to be better than courthouse coffee." I joke, getting a laugh out of her before turning semi serious. "So what's up?"

"Not much really. Cat's nervous."

"Understandable." I said non-commitally.

"The judge is trying to calm her down. She wants to testify but doesn't want to make anyone mad and apparently is willing to lie about stuff to appease people." Mom explained.

"Like right now? That's not good. We're supposed to start soon." I say, just as the door opened to Judge Daniels' massive frame.

He had to play football or something when he was younger. If he didn't he was kind of a fool. 6'4, at least 230. Enormous.

And just enough grey in his hair to scare you.

"Hey Robbie." He said, lightly smiling.

"Hey sir, how's Cat?" I asked.

"A mess. She's worried herself to the edge it seems like. Poor girl. I wish she would have spoken up." He sighed.

"Poor girl." Mom sighed.

"Would you like to go talk to her?" Judge Daniels asked me.

_WHAT?_

"I thought I couldn't." I blurt out.

"I can turn my head away; maybe escort your dear mother back to the public area perhaps." He smiled at my mom.

I wanna call it flirting, but if I did I would have to go throw up first.

"Sure, I'll do that." I say, sipping on my coffee.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." He said. "Shall we?"

_YUCK!_

"Yes, let's go." My mom hooked arms with him and he led her off.

I stand there for a second, trying to unclench my stomach from the whole Mom/Judge thing, but Cat quickly invaded and made it impossible to relax.

_Oh what the heck. Just walk in._

That's just what I do, and see her looking into her lap silently.

I creep up on her and crouch directly in front of her, no more than a foot from her face.

"Boo." I say quietly.

No response.

_She's like, living in her head._

"Hey." I say, picking her chin and forcing her to look at me.

It took a second, but she quickly looked shocked.

"I thought you weren't supposed to—?" She said quietly, scooting away from me.

"The judge let me in, but don't tell the lawyers ok? How are you?" I asked, scooting back to her.

I would sit with her, but she has the only chair in the room.

"I'm…scared." She mumbled.

"Why? You just have to tell us what happened." I say calmly, looking up at her.

"But…you'll just hate me more then."

"Why? I don't hate you, and even so—oof!" I said, as she tackled me into a hug.

"You don't hate me?"

"No Cat. I…I want to talk, but now's not the time ok? I'll talk to you the day the trial ends, right afterward."

"Where?" She asked.

"We can work that out by text. Today if you want to, you'll just have to delete the texts to show that we didn't communicate."

"Ok." She gulped.

"Quick, I don't want to get caught. But I want you to know all you have to do is tell the truth. I won't think any different about you ok?" I asked, and she darted into my arms for a hug.

"You'll be fine Cat. Talk to you later." I smiled and then walked out, heart pounding.

That went better than I expected it to go.

I walk all the way back to the lobby, where Mom's talking to Peter, Jared and Carmen.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Carmen immediately asked.

"Uhh…" I sputter out.

"It's ok man, the judge told us." Peter explained.

"It went fine. Just calmed her down. Nothing important discussed." I said, heart pounding in my chest.

"Did she want to talk to you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I just told her that we'd talk after the trial ended. Same day. We'll work out the details when we get there."

"Cool. Well done." Jared said as the court door opened and we started inside.

Everything was awesome until Dad came from nowhere again and sat next to Mom. That instantly irritated me.

Until they started making small talk. Like 'How are you?' and 'I heard you got a puppy'. That kind of crap.

After about three minutes of this I stood up and moved to the back of the courtroom, just as the bailiff was about to introduce the Judge.

That caused a momentary awkward pause.

_Buzz Buzz._

I know I'm supposed to turn off my phone. But they haven't been checking.

"_Why'd you move?" –Mom_

"Because I really don't like how easy it is for you guys to talk calmly and politely to one another after that disaster of a trial." I replied simply.

I can't STAND it. I cannot emphasize that enough.

"_What? Do you want us to hate one another?" –Mom_

"No, but look at the facts. My life is totally different after we came back from Hawaii and I started hearing you two yell at each other. I lost track of how many times you told each other to "Fuck off." And "Shut the hell up." Ok? I'm just saying that you guys started down this path, and it bugs me that you guys get along so well after all of that ok? And I wasn't just the "crown jewel" like you said. I was also the collateral damage from all the damage."

I'm so mad. I haven't caught a word that Judge Daniels or either of the attorneys have said.

"_Well I'm sorry Robbie. Your father was and is my best friend, before you even came along. It's almost impossible for him to disappear completely from my life. Same goes for him. I understand you are upset but—"_

"Robbie, would you like to explain what you are looking at?" Judge Daniels said quietly, from what sounded like beside me.

"Aah!" I yell jumping and noticing him standing right beside me.

The trial has apparently stopped.

"Yes?" he said quietly.

"I um…was looking at my phone sir." I admit.

"Why?"

"I…was having a disagreement with my mother sir."

He looked at me, eyes clouding his true thoughts.

"May I read the messages?" he asked.

I handed him the phone, and he scrolled for a moment.

The longer he read, the angrier he looked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro, please come with me." He said, scarily quiet.

They both looked confused but followed him.

Peter and Jared waved me towards them quickly.

"What the hell just happened?" Peter demanded, not looking happy.

"I had a disagreement with my mom." I answered.

"This better be good. You just interrupted the flow of this whole thing you know." Peter said.

"Yeah, well my parents are getting along too well for a divorced couple."

"They divorced?" Jared asked.

"Didn't sound like it to me..." Peter said, looking disappointed.

"I don't like it. Sorry about the trial and the pace and everything, but this isn't good for me!" I say.

"Ok…I'll talk to the judge. You sit back there again and we'll revisit this later on." Peter said, turning back around.

I sat back down just as the door swung open to both of my parents looking rattled, but sat back down.

The judge momentarily stopped next to me.

"I'm keeping your phone until lunch. I need to speak to you when we get out ok?"

"Yes sir, I understand." I nod.

He smiled and walked back to his box. "Now where were we?"

Desaye spoke up. "We were just about to put Ms. Valentine on the stand."

"Oh yes. Ms. Valentine…" He gestured for her to come up.

She deliberately walked, making sure she didn't slip or embarrass herself and settled in.

"Do you solemnly swear or that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"Yep." Cat smiled, like she does when she's really happy about something.

_Apparently Rat's Eye is questioning her first._

"Mrs. Valentine…how would you describe your friendship with Robbie Shapiro?"

"Umm…he's a lot better friend to me than I am to him."

_Aww. That's kind of her._

She deserves a hug for that.

"Is that accounting for the events that have been mentioned here in this courtroom?" Desaye pressed.

I think I know where he's trying to go with this. Trying to wreck my credibility.

"Yes sir." Cat chimed back.

"What was your immediate reaction to the events that led up to the shooting?"

"Umm…what do you mean? Like my thoughts now or how I reacted when I found out?" Cat asked.

Answer a question with a question instead of getting herself into…

_Wait, did Peter and Jared just subtly fist bump one another?_

"When you found out first." Desaye said kindly.

"I was really worried about Robbie. What Jade said is that we didn't know how bad it was."

"Are you sure of that, or are the details hazy to you?"

"No, that's clear to me."

"Have you spoken to Mr. Michaels about that night?"

"Yes I have." Cat replied.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that he thought Robbie was a burglar. That's why he reacted the way he did. Robbie immediately ran."

"How did he know about the gun? Did he mention that to you?"

Cat swallowed and answered "He told me that he knew where to find the gun in the house because his friend told him where it was in case there ever was a home invasion and had to defend himself."

"Has he spoken to you about the alleged incident in Mr. Shapiro's bedroom?"

"No, he hasn't."

"And why is that?" Desaye asked.

"It never came up. He just asked me about how I was. Like school and stuff."

"More worried about your wellbeing than his own future…that's a unselfish and kind person." Desaye mused.

Cat happily nodded.

"No more questions your honor." Desaye smiled, then went to sit back down.

_That's it? Shouldn't there be more to it?_

Judge Daniels banged his gavel and said "We're adjourned for lunch. Meet back here at 1:30."

Everyone stood except me, and I waited until my parents had filed past me to approach the judge.

"You wanted to speak to me sir?" I asked, as he stood to go to his chambers.

"Yes Robbie, please come."

I silently followed him to the previously off limits room.

_Hmm. This isn't that fancy._

"Please sit."

I sat.

"Robbie…" He sighed. "I'm sorry for putting you in such an awkward spot back there."

"I understand sir, I wasn't paying any attention at all. I was kind of obvious." I said quietly.

"No, it wasn't you that gave it away. It was your mother. She was the one that locked in to her phone, then suddenly looked up. When she looked up, you looked down. That coupled with your father sitting next to her and you walking out on them basically told me that you didn't approve."

"Why should I sir? He keeps coming around me when I blatantly told him to go away. He took his name off my birth certificate for god's sake!" I said, very grouchily.

"It's understandable son. And I laid into both your mother and father for what they did. The end of that trial was one of the most violent endings I've ever seen. And them having the guts to sit together like everything is awesome isn't fair to you. They should both be ashamed of that, and I let them know that."

"At least do it without me please." I say.

"Exactly. Apparently they were best friends forever before this all happened, and they miss one another."

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but that doesn't help me. Do it somewhere else please. Spare me at least."

"I agree."

"One last question sir?" I asked.

He courteously nodded.

"Is there any way I can find out how long they were married?"

"I can look that up here…why do you ask?" He asked, turning to his desktop computer.

"A thought hit me while we were in there. Did they get married because they had me?" I told him.

He quickly went from a calm face to an unreadable one.

"You might have caught on to something. They were best friends…let's see…Hudson and Shapiro…"

_Please be more than 17 years…_

"16 years." He said.

I sat back and groaned.

"It could be for other reasons Robbie…" He said calmly, albeit sounding tired.

"Would it be bad if I asked?"

"No…she probably would understand after her blowup." He replied, not looking at me, but the screen instead.

"You know about that?" I said, surprised.

"Yep. You said you went to a Gynecologist at the psychologists, and I asked your mother what happened when you got home, and she confessed to berating you and kicking you in the…"

"Please don't say it." I ask quietly.

"Sure. Point is, she's probably surprised why you haven't asked earlier. And if she refuses to answer, ask your father's parents. They were there probably for the wedding." Judge Daniels continued.

"They probably babysat me while they were preparing."

"True. Anyway, we need to get some lunch before the famous Franklin and Bash question Ms. Valentine." He said, standing.

"Are they really famous?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I've never seen anyone quite like them."

He smiled and waved me off to lunch.

I settled for a sub at a place that I've never been to before, but was quite good. They had my sandwich ready before the guy at the register had my change ready, which I'm viewing as a good and bad thing.

Luckily it was what I wanted, and turned out delicious for the brief moment I thought about the taste as I quickly ate it and rushed back to the courthouse, which unsurprisingly I was the last guy in.

Cat was back on the stand, and after Judge Daniels restored the session, they went right to work.

"Now Ms. Valentine…may we call you Cat?" Jared asked, with a slight smile.

"Sure." Cat smiled back, apparently enthusiastic at the informality.

"Now Cat…this has been an exciting year hasn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, obviously confused.

"Let me phrase it differently…where are you currently living?" Jared asked, pacing in front of her box.

"In my own apartment…" She answered.

"Yes, and I believe we briefly mentioned this before Judge?" Jared asked.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" He asked.

"No reason, I'd like to speak to the jury momentarily."

"That's a reason, and proceed. " Judge Daniels said.

"Ok…Cat, please explain why you have your own apartment?"

"My daddy…left us." Cat mumbled.

"Please elaborate."

"He left home. With no warning. Why do you ask?" Cat said, not sounding pleased.

"No need to get snippy Cat, just wanting the facts. And you left home because your father did as well?" Jared asked, leaning against the jury box.

"No, my mom wasn't providing for us."

"Do you have any siblings that could have filled the void?"

"Objection?" Desaye popped up.

"Overruled." Daniels said.

"Ms. Valentine?" Jared asked.

"Not really…my brother acts funny most of the time and is in the hospital."

"So you just left home after your support structure fell apart?" Peter jumped in.

_They're double teaming her._

A wave of anger roared thru me.

_That's not fair._

"Saying it like that makes it sound like I had a choice!" Cat replied. "I can't starve. Mom wanted my paycheck!"

"So you got a job?" Jared asked.

"Yes, to get food. I stepped up at first." Cat explained.

"Why? You could have reached out to the authorities." Peter said nonchalantly, also pandering to the jury.

"Huh?" Cat asked.

"The state of California has many programs in place to ensure that minors that are being neglected are taken care of Cat. Why didn't you reach out?"

"Objection!" Trent and Desaye yelled.

I'm actually with them. It was a heat of the moment decision and she is thriving now.

"On what grounds?" the judge asked.

"She did what she thought was best at the time. Not many minors are aware of those opportunities. We don't distribute the information." Desaye said.

"Fair point. Continue gentlemen." Daniels said.

"Cat?" Jared shrugged.

"I…I didn't see another way out. I just grabbed my stuff, packed it up and hired people to move it."

"With what money?" Jared asked.

"The money I earned from my job." Cat replied.

"I thought that was supposed to go to food."

"It was, but when I realized I probably needed to leave I started using it to move."

"What about food then?" Peter asked.

"Umm…I ate sometimes. When I could. I made a schedule to make the money stretch out." Cat said quietly.

_She didn't eat every day?_

Cat…

_How hungry was she when I took her for food that first day?_

My blood chilled at the thought.

"So not every day then?" Jared asked.

"No…" Cat said, voice barely above a whisper.

Murmurs went thru the jury. Cat isn't looking up from her lap.

_This is brutal. _

Please stop this.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we all know that human beings need three things in order to function properly. Rest, food and water. Cat, how much were you sleeping during this time period?" Peter asked.

"Umm…I don't know. Not much. I had too much to do after work."

"When did you usually get off work?"

"Around 11. I closed for extra money."

"Would you say you were getting enough sleep?"

"I don't think so."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we would like to posit a scenario. Ms. Valentine is very stressed to the sudden departure of her father and is preparing to move, sometimes not eating that day. We believe that Ms. Valentine was not thinking correctly when she made the decision to move."

"What?" Cat yelped, and Desaye popped up, only to be waved down by the judge.

"Going off this, and the erratic behavior referenced by Ms. Shapiro and Robbie, we believe that Ms. Valentine is not mentally stable."

My jaw hit the floor.

_Not mentally stable?_

They want all of her testimony thrown out.

_They want to crush her._

As if on cue, I saw a tear come out of Cat's eye.

_No…_

"On what grounds?" Desaye basically yelled.

"Going off how she was a perfectly fine friend to Robbie before the incident on Prom weekend, we believe that the defendant corrupted her in a negative way that, combined with her uncertain mental stability led her to act so irrational and turn to alcohol as a vice, leading to the incident."

Cat is crying harder than ever.

"See, proves our point! Under any stress she breaks down! Just like this morning!" Jared said.

"That's because you two are basically bullying her!" Desaye snapped at them, looking livid.

I never thought I'd agree with him.

"Your honor. All parties so far have agreed that before she left home and before she met Trent, she was fine. Then when then began to date, she turned into a horrible friend and a party girl. Trent Michaels is the accelerant to her having a meltdown!" Peter argued.

_Stop this guys…this isn't right. This is horrible._

I can't believe I am saying this is killing me. Seeing them rip Cat to shreds right there on the stand.

"I'm not having a meltdown! You guys are picking certain parts and highlighting them!" Cat said, sounding choked up.

"I don't think we are, which has led us to ask that all of Cat's testimony be thrown out by Non Compis Mentis clause C your honor."

_Non Compis Mentis?_

They're saying she's crazy!

"What does that mean?" Cat asked, wiping her eyes.

"Not of sound mind." Jared said smugly to the jury.

"Hey! I have a sound mind…I'm just a little weird." Cat said defensively, looking very hurt.

"It's more than just weird your honor. And since Mr. Michaels has declined to testify, I say we send this jury off now to deliberate and get this over with as soon as possible." Peter smiled.

_Smiled. You gotta be kidding me._

I don't think the jury notices. Almost all of them are looking at Cat, who's got her face below the top of the box and almost assuredly is crying still.

"The jury may begin deliberations starting tomorrow at 8AM sharp. We are done for today." The judge said simply, and banged his gavel.

Trent rushed to the box to get Cat.

I walked to my car and drove home, wanting to be anywhere but where Franklin and Bash, my parents or Trent are.

I do send off one text to Cat.

"Cat, I hope your ok after what happened earlier. That stuff wasn't fair. They might be my lawyers but they don't speak for me ok? Hopefully the jury comes back tomorrow at 10 and I can take you home after school ok?" –Robbie.

Most of the rest of my day was spent playing video games in my room. Cosmos has his head resting on my leg, taking a nap since it's raining outside.

Knock Knock.

I pause it and turn to see Mom poking her head in.

"Hi." I say simply, as Cosmos perked up, saw Mom and plopped back down.

"You ok?"

"I don't think it was exactly fair, but I can't really dispute it, since they are my lawyers." I replied, rubbing Cosmos' head.

"You can always talk to them about it." Mom said, sitting next to me and rubbing Cosmos' head as well.

"What's done is done. This is out of our control now mom. Isn't it?"

"It is." She said. "Are you still upset?"

"Mom, of course I am. I'm not rational on the topic ok?" I bite at her.

"I understand. I just want you to know that I've known your father since we were 12. That's over 25 years of being friends or more than that. You can't just expect for us to not speak."

"Mom, then can you do it without me around? Because that trial did nothing but bad things."

"No it didn't. I got you here." Mom smiled.

"What about me? I got trashed!" I rebutted her.

"Robbie—?"

"Mom, I have a question. You said before that I wasn't expected because of the whole fertility thing."

She cringed, but nodded for me to continue.

"I have a question then. Why did you guys get married then? Because the way you describe it, it sounds like free sex with no strings attached."

Mom swallowed nervously. "Robbie…it's hard to explain."

"Not really mom. I'm old enough to know and understand. It sounds like friends with benefits that ended up as me."

"Robbie…"

"Mom." I say simply.

"It sounds horrible by having you describe it that way. Like it was planned or something. It wasn't like that at all. Granted you weren't expected, but it was still important."

She sounds sad.

"You sound regretful."

"I am! What I am still upset about is that we tried having kids later on, after you! We wanted you to have a little brother or sister to play with! Once we figured out that you were coming, both your father and I agreed that we needed to get you a sibling. That's why we bought this house. More bedrooms." Mom said, wiping her eyes.

"I guess it didn't happen."

Mom shook her head. "It's harder than you think Robbie. It's not something you go thru without thinking about after the first time."

"And that wasn't intended to end up as me."

She opened her mouth, but I beat her to the punch. "Did you get married because of me?"

Whatever she was going to say evaporated and she went quite pale.

"I guess that's a yes." I say quietly.

"You make it sound like it was only because of you." She whispered.

"Well, were you planning on marrying before me?"

"Not really, we were dinking it up!"

"What?" I asked.

"Dink. Double Income, No Kids. Two people living together but no family aspirations."

"Until me. And after that you got married so me and my siblings would have a nice happy family." I filled in the gaps.

"You don't sound pleased."

"It sounds like it was doomed from the start." I spit out.

It sounds like a stupid idea.

_Oh damn, I knocked you up. After you have the baby, let's get married! Simply because I'm the father!_

Yay!

"It wasn't doomed. We were very happy until…"

"Until what?" I asked.

"I don't think I should speak anymore without making your father wants me to tell you." She mumbled.

"Fine, don't tell me then."

"Robbie—"

"Bye Mom." I say quietly, plopping on my bed.

Cosmos plopped next to me soon after that.


	41. Factor Back

(A/N: A Saturday surprise! Hope you enjoy it. There will be a slowdown in updates in the next few weeks, mainly becuse I'll be getting into the fun part of my summer haha and not "working daily". Hope everyone is having an amazing summer and thank you for all the reads and reviews.)

I rub my eyes, trying to get rid of the last vestiges of sleep. They should be long gone by now. It's third period, aka Sikowitz's.

Haven't spoken to Mom since we had that disagreement. I'm sorry, but my parents' logic is stupid. Plain and simple.

Now I see she has a point in that they wanted a stable family environment for me and my sibling that never materialized. But how about making sure you are in love before you start having sex whenever?

Radical thought I know.

When Mom and Dad were together, I know that they loved each other, but it wasn't like the Vega's or Beck's parents. They were there, and they cared about one another, but it wasn't clear that they were together forever.

It was like there was a barrier.

I remember getting yelled at when I was little for asking why Mommy and Daddy don't kiss and watch movies together.

Should have recognized the warning signs when I first heard Mom scream "Fuck you!" from behind the closed door.

That's the maddest I've ever heard her. Besides her attempt to have me join her in the free sex club.

I never remember being really happy or even comfortable when I was a little kid. Always getting yelled at for random stuff, no sweets…I wasn't a normal kid.

My parents were control freaks.

Which could be why Mom got the luxury car and I got the junker. If I broke down, I was dependant on them.

Kind of sick in my opinion.

I'm pretty independent now. I didn't talk to her all of yesterday. I just walked right by her and went to my room and went thru job listings until she texted me saying that dinner was ready and that she would stay out of my way if I wanted her to while I got my food.

And that's exactly what she did. I got my food, took it to my room, played video games until midnight and fell asleep.

Now I'm here.

Buzz Buzz.

Glancing at Sikowitz to make sure he's not staring me down, I pull my phone out and glance at it.

"_Jury back in at 1. Need you to bring Cat with you for ruling. Feel free to catch lunch b4 hand." –JD_

Judge Daniels.

Great timing. I don't want to sit with everyone at lunch anyway. I'm just in a really bad mood.

"Cat, the jury is back in. I'm supposed to take you to the courthouse for the ruling. We can grab lunch beforehand if you want." –Robbie.

"Any questions?" Sikowitz asked.

The class kept quiet.

"Ok, partner up and get started!" He said jubilantly.

I jumped up to speak to him as everybody else rapidly moved to a partner.

"Sikowitz?" I asked, phone still in hand.

"Yeah?"

"Cat and I need to leave…" I say, trying to intimate that it's the court thing.

"Oh, I guess the jury's back then huh?" Sikowitz replied as Cat sidled next to me.

"How'd you know about that?" She asked.

"Helen, from Robbie's mom." Sikowitz replied.

_Thanks for keeping it quiet Mom._

"Can we leave sir?" I asked.

"Sure, hope it goes well." Sikowitz said.

Cat waved as Tori and the others watched us leave, giving us a wave goodbye in return.

We walked all the way to my car in silence.

Finally, as I got out of the parking lot…

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm ok. Want to get this over with." She said.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you. I miss you."

"Thanks Cat. I missed you too. Are you hungry?"

"Yep yep." She chimed back.

"What for?"

"Up and Down Burger."

"Ok, up and down burger here we come!" I said, pulling onto the highway and hitting the gas quickly.

We felt the acceleration as I went from 25 to 80 pretty quick.

_I'm just glad that they changed the speed limit._

Cat however, didn't like it.

"Robbie, slow down. We're gonna crash." She said quickly, grabbing her seat.

"Cat, we're fine. It's just the car." I said, continuing to hit the gas.

65.

"We're going too fast!" She yelped.

"No we aren't. You just feel it more since—."

Then she let out a primal scream.

"AAAHHHH!"

Thankfully I just hit 80.

"What are you screaming about? We're fine!" I ask, looking over to see her basically balled up.

"How fast are we going? It feels like 250."

"Only 80 Cat. Just the speed limit." I say calmly.

"Really?' Cat asked, poking her head out to glance at the gauge. "…oh."

"Told you it was the car." I said, pulling onto the off ramp. "You wanna eat here or somewhere else?" I asked her.

"Can we eat at like a park or something?" She asked.

"Sure, we'll do the drive thru then." I said.

A short few minutes later and Cat had a content smile on her face. "I'll try not to eat all of your fries."

I laughed. "I appreciate that."

"So a park?" Cat asked.

"Yep. We're actually near one." I said, pulling into the left hand turn lane.

"But we're right near the highway." Cat said simply.

"Just wait and see. I think you will like it." I smiled.

"Ok." Cat said, then snatched a fry out.

I suspect it's mine.

We drove for a few minutes then pulled into a parking lot.

"This is it?" Cat asked.

"Yep. Come on." I said, getting out and taking the food from her.

She should be suspicious when you start walking onto a path that leads to high weeds.

She dutifully followed me, and kept quiet until—

"Oh my gosh…Robbie it's amazing!" She gushed.

Amber called it "An oasis".

Not far from the truth. A random lake right off the highway with lots of green and places to relax and eat?

That should count in my book.

"Told you." I smiled, leading her over to a flat area.

"How'd you find this place?"

"I just bumped into it one day with Amber." I said, pulling out my food and handing her the rest of it.

"Oh, cool…sorry about her by the way. You deserved better." She said, then sipping on her chocolate milkshake.

"Eh. She was a grunch. No loss." I shrugged, then taking a bite of my burger.

"Yeah, well…maybe. Don't you feel any pain about losing her?" Cat asked.

"Not really." I shrugged.

Cat's shoulders slumped and she blinked.

"I'm sorry. It's ok if you're mad at me." She said, and then kept eating.

"I'm not mad Cat. Not at you. I just don't like what's happening."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I…I'll tell you later." I said.

"Ok. What do you think will be the verdict?" She asked, seemingly determined to keep conversation.

"As it's expected to be really." I say.

"Me too." She said, then sipped her shake.

"You do?" I asked.

She nodded. "Uh huh. He admitted it to me. He just said he wanted to protect me."

"At least he loves you Cat." I say, trying to toe the line.

"I…I don't know. He lied about all that stuff. He almost…made you go away. I don't want that, even if it's for me." She mumbled, then grabbing her milkshake and sipping on it, only to find it was empty and make a loud slurping sound.

Then she blushed spectacularly.

"Sounds like you two have going thru a tough time." I tried playing it cool; despite being thrilled she had apparently seen the light about Trent.

"The rough time came and went. I broke up with him when he told me about being in the gang. That's why I don't have a ride anymore….your mom said she told you." She finished.

"She did, and I'm sorry. You didn't have to do it you know." I told her.

"I know. But…he killed people. He told me. It was scary Robbie…he could he killed me too."

"Cat, he cared about you ok? He wouldn't have killed you."

"You don't know that. You barely met him."

"True." I said.

"Were you scared?" She asked, not blinking.

"What? When?" I asked back, slightly unnerved by how she was looking at me.

"In your bedroom. Were you scared?"

"To death. I didn't know why, but I knew I'm too young to die." I joked, cracking a smile and trying to loosen up the situation.

She didn't think it was funny apparently.

"Don't joke about that Robbie. That isn't funny." She said, crumpling up her empty wrappers and standing to take mine.

"Sorry, my bad." I said. "And by the way, are you ok after yesterday? I didn't tell them to—."

"I know Robbie, but let's talk about something else ok? Please?"

"Got it." I said, leading her back to the car.

We buckled back in and I saw that it's 11:30, more than enough time to—

Buzz Buzz.

"_Robbie, can you meet us at our office before you go to the courthouse? It's close enough to walk. Address is 6328 Union Ave. Infeld & Daniels at Law. Suite 766." –Jared Franklin, Attorney at Law._

"Ok. I am bringing Cat from school. Judge's orders. Sorry." I replied.

I put my phone in the cup holder and started the car.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Franklin and Bash. They want to see me."

"Why?"

Buzz Buzz,

"No idea. Hold on, they just texted me."

I tapped the screen briefly and put it down, pulling up to a light just as it turned green.

"Ok." Cat said simply. It was another 5 minutes before I got to glance down again.

"_Bring her too please. See you soon."_

"They want you to come along, if that's ok with you." I say quietly, causing her to look up from her makeup.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Hey Cat?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…is something wrong?" She asked me, looking concerned.

"No…I just wanted to ask what you were thinking the last time we really talked." I said, in as calm a voice as I can muster. It still shook at the end.

"Oh…like when we talked and you just got the puppy?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I…I don't know. I..." She choked up and started wiping her eyes.

"Cat…please don't cry."

"But Robbie! I said horrible things to you that you didn't deserve and damaged us being friends. It almost made us not friends, if what you said on the stand is true." She said shakily.

"It is…but we still are friends and no argument is going to change that."

"But I yelled at you for getting me when I was drunk and unable to take care of myself, under threat of my gang member ex boyfriend and cloud of extreme punishment! You did so much for me! And I screamed at you and said you…didn't care about me. And hurt you."

I kept quiet as she sniffled.

"And after all that, you still brought me my phone." She sobbed.

"Cat…you need your phone. I've demonstrated that." I joked, getting a laugh out of her.

"I understand if you still are a little upset with me." I said. "I did lie to you a lot."

"And I couldn't see the trees for the forest. Or however that saying goes." She shook her head as I parked in the parking lot. "You probably should be really mad at me, and I understand if we need time to get back to where we were."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, closing and locking the doors.

"I don't know. Friends?" She asked, looking over to me.

I lightly jog around the car and pick her up into a hug, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"What am I supposed to say? No Cat, we're done forever? Of course not silly." I brushed a hair out of her eyes.

"How am I going to put up with you…?" She grumbled as we walked in

"That'll be a question you'll have to ask the ceiling late at night." I joke, pressing the 7 button on the elevator.

We hopped out of the elevator to a serene scene, which wouldn't be what I expected from them after hearing a few of their exploits.

I was disappointed until I saw them playing video games in their office.

Cat frowned and looked up to me. "This is who your mom hired?"

"Uh huh…" I sigh, opening the door.

They both jumped. "Robbie! Cat! How are you guys? How's school?" Jared smiled, shaking my hand.

"Good." Cat and I told them at the same time, causing them to smile.

"Awesome, thirsty?" Peter asked, gesturing to the fridge.

"Yeah actually." Cat said quietly.

"Go for it." Jared said.

Cat walked to the fridge and grabbed two Raderades for us, Blue for her and pink for me.

Don't judge, I like lemonade.

Cat instinctively made a motion to toss it to me, since that's how we usually get each other drinks, but thought better of it, since the walls are glass. She retracted her arms and closed the doo—

"Whoa!" Jared said.

Cat looks startled.

"You seriously cannot want to walk his drink to him after almost tossing it to him naturally." Jared protested.

"But—" Cat piped up.

"Throw it! And can you toss us each a water?" Peter asked.

"Cat gulped and got the water, then tossed it perfectly on a line to each of them.

"Thanks." Peter smiled.

"She's a keeper!" Jared joked, getting her to barely blushed.

Then she put some serious effort into it, relaxing enough to do what we spent like half of Prome weekend doing. She hit me right in the hands, where literally all I had to do was open it.

"You practiced that…" Peter said, smiling.

"Uh huh. Pretty good huh?" I smiled.

"Yep." Jared said.

"Thanks Cat." I smiled at her, earning a nice smile back.

"So what's up? Verdict is in 30 minutes." I said calmly.

"We just wanted to go over the scenarios. Usually the DA sends us a email, giving us the pulse of the jury." Peter said.

"How'd that go?"

"Let's just say this. He's going down." Jared said.

"Must be pretty strong feelings. They have barely deliberated." I said.

"Yep. Throw a guy like you in Robbie, plus how Cat was portrayed—."

Cat quickly tensed up and set her jaw.

_She legit looks mad._

"And it makes for him and a master manipulator that should be put away for awhile." Peter said, glancing briefly at Cat.

"One question." Cat said quietly.

"Sure." Peter said, focusing on her.

"I don't mean to sound angry, but—."

"You have a right to be." Jared said simply.

"Fine. Why'd you trash me and make me sound crazy?" She said, dropping the calm demeanor.

"Cat…look. It's nothing personal, honestly. We just needed to remove Trent's only real advantage, and we used what you did against you." Jared said.

"But I sounded like a witch and out of control!"

"Maybe you were. But we did that so we could put him away. And you told us that after hearing him admit to what he did, you thought he should go down, we took off the gloves to do what we all think is right and just." Peter said.

"I guess so…but it really hurt." She said quietly, then sipping her drink.

"And we're sorry about that. We like you Cat, you're a cool girl. But we had to do our job." Jared finished, grabbing his coat as Peter pointed to the door.

We made small talk, mainly about school on the way to the courthouse and went right in.

"Why's it so empty?" I asked.

All the necessary people are here, but nobody else.

_Not even Mom._

Did they even tell her?

"We don't need anyone else. Where's your mom?" Peter asked me.

I shrugged.

"That's weird. I texted her personally." Jared hissed as the judge banged his gavel.

"Can the defendant rise?"

Trent stood and looked straight ahead.

"Jury…have you come to a decision?" Judge Daniels asked.

"We have." A tall woman said.

"How was the count?"

"Unanimous." She said cooly.

Peter barely pumped his fist.

"Please read the verdict."

"We the jury, being a fair and un biased representation of the Great State of California find the defendant…"

_Put him away._

He's cooked.

"Guilty on all charges and recommend the maximum sentence."

Franklin and Bash cheered and hugged, while the bailiff moved swiftly to get Trent into cuffs.

I glanced at Cat to see her staring at the floor.

"I think we're done here." Judge Daniels said, then banged his gavel and rose.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Peter smiled at me as Jared gestured for Cat to go ahead.

We walked out of the courtroom, with me waving to the judge as we left. Luckily he waved back.

"Well, glad that's over." Jared smiled.

"Yeah. I'm tired of this place." I sighed.

"Hey Robbie, mind if we talk to Cat for a sec?" Peter asked.

"Sure…I'll get the car." I smiled at Cat.

_They did it! Trent's…_

He's gone! The evil one has been banished to whence he came!

It's a shame nobody was there to…

_Where was Mom? She was there everyday I was._

And on the most important day she's gone?

_What the heck?_

I pull into the area outside of the courthouse and see Peter hugging Cat, then Jared and then Cat quickly coming to me.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey…what happened?"

"Nothing…they just wanted to—."

"Robbie, man." Peter smiled outside her window. "Thanks for everything man, it was really a pleasure." He smiled at me.

"Well I had a good time and the good guys won."

"That we did. I'll email your mom the bill and let you know next time we have a party so you guys can come ok?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Ok, see you two later." He smiled at us.

Cat waved and I pulled out.

"That was nice of them." Cat said cheerfully as I pulled into the on ramp.

"Yep. Now what were you saying?" I pressed.

"Oh, nothing really. They just wanted me to know that they want to help me find my dad and sue him for leaving me. They offered to represent me for free."

"Really? That's awesome Cat. Do you want to do it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I do." She said.

"I'm behind you 100%. I'll be there if it actually goes to court." I reassured her.

"Thank you…are you ok? That was weird with your mom."

"Yeah…" I sighed.

Stupid Dad, messing her up.

"You look worried." She said.

"I am."

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"…not really Cat."

She looked sad, but accepted it nonetheless.

"Ok. I'm here if you wanna talk and you're always welcome at my place if you need some space." She said as I pulled into her parking spot.

"I appreciate that Cat, I really do. I…I just don't know."

"That's ok. Thanks for driving me." She smiled as we walked up the stairs.

"Of course. Anytime. No work?" I asked.

"At 7. See you later?"

"I'll take you to work." I smiled at her.

She quickly hugged me. "Awesome. Later."

I walked back to my car, the smile on her smile seared into the back of my mind.

Everything was awesome until I saw the cars in my driveway.

Mom's, which was no surprise.

But also a Mercedes Benz. Brand new and polished.

I sped right by and drive right back to Cat's, practically running to her door.

She looked surprised to see me back so soon, but ushered me inside.

"C'mon…I'll get a drink and we can watch TV. Get in here."

I couldn't repress my smile.


	42. Steam

(Flashback)

"_Thank you for letting me hang at your place Cat." I smiled, just inside her door._

"_No problem Robbie." She smiled, almost bouncing. "Thanks for taking me back and forth from work."_

"_Of course. One of these days we're going to have to get you a license." _

"_Aww." She looked sad._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, as her shoulders slumped._

"_That means no more rides with you…" _

"_You don't want to stop riding with me?" I asked, slightly flattered._

_She shook her head, walked towards me and buried her face into my chest._

"_I don't have to stop giving you rides." I said. She made a joyful noise and hugged me tightly._

"_Cool. I'll go ahead and get out of your way then Cat."_

"_Umm…Robbie?" She squeaked out, looking at the floor._

"_What's up?"_

"_What are you doing after school the next few days?" _

"_Nothing I think…why?" I asked._

"_I um…need a ride to some places."_

"_Ok. After school?"_

_She nodded. "That doesn't get in the way of your schedule does it?"_

"_My schedule is very flexible. I'm working from home now since all the theaters don't have openings." I said._

"_Oh. They're missing out on a great guy." She smiled softly, showing a previously unknown dimple._

_I impulsively poked it._

_She giggled and asked "Why'd you do that?"_

"_I don't know. I saw it and just poked it." I shrugged._

"_You're so goofy." She smiled._

"_I try. See you later Cat." I waved, walking out the door._

_She waved back, and looked very sad to see me go._

_I silently rejoiced how successful today has been driving back. Trent put away, I get to hang with Cat, chill at her place while she worked and that conversation after picking her up!_

_And I get to see her with those "places" she needs to go to._

_I don't even think about my mom's no show and mystery guest that I saw in the driveway. Thankfully, they are gone._

_I have my suspicions who it is._

_And if I'm right, his new nickname will be Vader. As in Darth._

_Sorry for such a nerdy reference, but…I really hope I'm wrong._

_Mom jumped off the couch the moment I opened the door. "Hey sweetie, you're home late."_

_I shrugged._

"_How was school?" She asked, coming for a hug._

_I barely touched her, and a startling thought flew thru my head._

_Does she even know? Could she really be that clueless?_

_Must be a hell of a guy._

"_It was ok."_

"_What took you so long to get home?" She asked._

"_Hung out with my friends for a change of pace." I laughed despite myself._

"_Did Cat come too?"_

"_No." I lied. "I'll talk to her later."_

_I just don't want to tell her anything important to me. And Cat has qualified for a long time now._

"_How long did you hang out?" Mom asked, grabbing a plate and taking it to the sink._

"_2-3 hours."_

"_At Tori's?"_

"_Nope, at a park. Tori's dad…told me I can't come anymore."_

"_Why?" Mom asked, running water to clean her plate._

"_What happened over Prome. He doesn't want me near Tori or Trina."_

"_That's ridiculous."_

_I shrugged. "Nothing I can do to change his mind."_

"_That's just the way to look at it honey." She said sarcastically._

"_Spare me the acidic sarcasm mom." I said bluntly._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Mom, I really don't want to hear you tell me how to live my life ok?"_

"_Hmm. We'll talk about that later on. So why didn't you come home at 3 if you just got back from your friends house?"_

"_Park." I replied._

"_From the park I mean." She amended._

"_Well, I was going to drop my stuff off, but I saw another car here and didn't want to intrude."_

"_Intrude? I didn't have anyone over." She said blankly._

_That's her tell for when she's lying. It's taken a long time to recognize it._

"_Oh really?" I bated the trap._

"_Yes Robbie, nobody was here but me today."_

"_Mom…I might not be a genius, but I know his car when I see it. It was parked right where it used to be." I say darkly._

_She quickly went pale and focused back on the dishes._

_And didn't reply._

"_Thanks for lying about it by the way. I appreciate it a lot." I tell her._

"_Can you get off my damn case about it? Geez! Why are you so pissed off about it?"_

"_Mom! You guys were the basis of my life, and over a year, it all fell apart. Everything, even your marriage. And now you're making conversation and bringing him back to the house? How am I supposed to react? You know I don't like it!"_

"_You still shouldn't pass judgement Robbie. I let you do what you want with Cat, and look how that ended up." She sniped back._

"_Keep you nose out of my business Mom." I tell her._

…

"_I think it's time for you to go to bed."_

"_Fine. Bye." I spit at her, marching up the stairs and—_

_WHOA!_

_What the hell is that smell?_

_I'm not even in my room yet. It seems to be—_

_No…_

_It's Sex smell._

_Coming from the bedroom right next to mine._

_I dash into my room, to the bathroom and vomit right into the sink. Cosmos' clinking collar comes a moment or two later._

_He follows me to the door but stops, dashing back in after smelling…yeah._

_Talk about gross._

_I march back downstairs, not caring how loud I am._

"_Didn't I tell you—?" She began._

_I ignore her, grabbing the aerosol air freshener and duct tape. "Check your phone."_

_Her eyes are as big as saucers._

_I march back up, start spraying in the hall and tape it to the open position, hold my nose and walk in, directing it to the middle of the room and turn the fan on high, then walk out._

_The last thing I do is slam my door as hard as I can before going to bed._

(End Flashback)

That was around a month ago. We haven't really talked about it since. We really haven't spent much time together since then. I usually work at home when she's not here, and when she is here I leave and work at Jet Brew or a park. Somewhere I can concentrate.

Luckily the smell was gone the next day. Along with the sheets. A couple of days later, the whole bed was gone, replaced with a bigger one.

Must have not had enough room.

School has been good. Helen hasn't spoken to me about my inability to get a theater related job, thankfully I might add.

Sikowitz's has been chaotic, but what else do you expect? Mostly training the freshmen to do the work, and it's going better than I thought. They still are eager to please and happily do what they are told.

Everyone else in the group is crushing the stage work. And in the process, they have made all of the freshman drool over them. They are so jealous that I know all of them, especially Tori and Cat. Jade kind of scares them, but she's softened up recently. She just looks intimidating.

Now the freshman girls…they have been a hassle. For starters, they all want Beck's number, and always are trying to jack my phone to get it, which has caused me to put his number, along with Tori, Jade, Cat and Andre's under passcode protection, just in case they do get it.

The most memorable day was when one girl literally jumped on Beck in the hallway and kissed him in front of everyone. He just kind of froze then pushed her off and wiped his mouth, cringing.

She ran away crying. Beck just said her breath tasted horrible.

Tori and Jade were both in a very bad mood after that.

Now Cat…she's been kind of off. The appointments she had to go to were in gigantic office buildings, and she didn't tell me why or what she came out with. Nothing changed, except one time her purse came out with a bulge in it. She flatly refused to talk to me about it too, despite me trying to tell her that I don't care, she was just worrying me with how secretive she was being.

Her response was to dump me and have Jade take her to these appointments. I've still been taking her to and from work though, so it's not like I haven't seen her.

We haven't really hung out much outside of school, but her behavior has also changed. It's…mellower. Calmer. Not as many excited moments, and almost no "What's that supposed to mean" kind of events.

I like it, but I miss how bouncy she was. She's still bouncy, but it's not the same. It's gotten better the last few days, but I'm still worried something is going on.

_Hopefully she will tell me._

Riiinnng!

I hop out of my chair and join the swell walking to the parking lot. Other than waving at Jade, it was—

"Hiii!"

A very solid person just jumped onto me, latching on and knocking me near another car.

"Who is it?" I blindly ask.

"It's me!" Cat said happily, still on my back.

"Geez Cat, you scared me to death." I say, noticing her legs and grabbing them to steady her.

"Sorry, I didn't get to say hi all day!" She said, as I glanced to see Tori and Andre laughing and waving, looking at us.

I waved back, movement limited because of Cat.

"Ooh look! Tori and Andre!" Cat said happily.

"I know." I said, reaching my car and walking to the passenger's side.

She slid off my back gracefully and said "Thank you." when I held the door for her.

_Don't think about her legs. Don't think about anything related to how she looks…_

I really need to focus better.

I pulled into the line to exit the parking lot as Cat checked her phone and adjusted her dress, while uncrossing her legs.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was ok. Kinda sleepy though." She replied. "How about you?"

"Same really. Didn't sleep well either." I shrugged.

"Hmm. You can nap at my place before you take me to work." She offered, smiling.

"We'll see. Depends on how bad work is." I say quietly.

"How is that going by the way?" She asked.

"It's ok, just monotonous." I replied, pulling onto the main road.

"What do you do mostly?"

"Mostly filling in paperwork online. They can't have auto filling software thanks to some law, so I get to fill the stuff out." I replied, pulling onto the highway.

"Oh. Do they let you listen to music?"

"Yep."

"What do you listen to?" She asked.

"Eh, I just put it on shuffle and go from there."

I pull into her complex and she smiled.

"Coming up?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled, parking.

"Yay." She smiled back, dimple and all.

We trudged up the stairs and she let me in like always, with me holding the door for her.

"TV?" She asked softly, putting her backpack and purse down and walking to the little kitchen.

"Sure."

She got me some lemonade and instead of napping, we spent the next three hours on the couch, unwinding and watched a few more episodes of a series we've been running thru. It's about a middle class American family that we found off a internet site. Cat started queuing it on her DVR and whenever I stay over we run thru a few episodes.

Like always, 5:00 comes way too early and we head off to catch dinner. Today is a Mexican Cantina place we've visited before and liked. Cat wanted tacos, so here we are.

"—ok, I'll be back with those drinks." The buxomly waitress said, smiling at me and walked away, close enough for me to get a whiff of her perfume.

I turned back to Cat with a frown on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're such a guy." She frowned.

"How so?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"The staring."

"I don't stare!" I replied.

"Yeah, you stare." She replied, still looking upset.

"And this upsets you how…?" I ask.

"I…I'm right here. And you're ogling at another girl. It hurt to see that." She said, then looked away.

"Cat…what do you want me to say? Because I have no idea how to reply."

"Robbie…I want us to be good friends again, and I…just don't want you to think of that stuff and hate me."

_Oh no._

We've avoided this conversation for a long time.

"Are you talking about Prome weekend? Or are we pretending that didn't happen still?"

"It happened…I just don't want you to hate me every time you see a girl like that." She mumbled.

"What do you mean 'Like that'?"

"All…out there…and flirty."

"You sound…jealous."

"Only because they get the look and I get ignored!" She snapped vitriolically at me.

"I'm not ignoring you Cat. I'm doing what I said I'd do. Keeping things platonic with you, trying to rebuild things with you and find another girl. Me even thinking about how gorgeous you are is setting us back, and I don't want to do that."

She quickly went very pink.

"Yeah, I said it. Gorgeous." I emphasized and smiling at her. "I've noticed, I just have kept my mouth shut."

We both went quiet as the waitress handed us the drinks and me a slip of paper.

Cat darted her hand out and snatched it. Then groaned.

"For you." She said, looking unhappy.

I saw digits then checked for her and when I didn't see her, ripped it in two before her eyes.

"Don't want it." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't want to date anyone right now. I don't think I'm ready."

"I don't mean to be a broken record…but why?" She asked again.

"Because…I'm so angry." I bitterly reply.

"Angry?"

"Yeah."

"Because of your parents? They have been around the mall the last few weeks, together. And after that you come to school grumpy." She guessed.

Wow.

"I'm impressed. Spot on, even though I didn't know they've been at the mall together. Great." I spit out, sipping my lemonade and scowling.

"…you don't like how they are together?"

"If I tell you, can you keep it between us?' I ask, glancing at her.

Cat looks dead serious.

"Of course Robbie. You can tell me anything."

"I hate it. They ruined my life and they are so…damn friendly that it scares me."

"Did they really ruin it?"

"Cat..." I stopped. "Home is bad, I can't stand either of them, I always have to work, no time for me and school is miserable."

She reached under the table and found my hand.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't exactly help things. Why is school so bad?"

"Everyone still sees me as the guy who raped you." I say darkly.

"Really? I haven't noticed like I did right afterward." She said, sounding shocked.

"Yep. Jade did too good of a job."

"Huh?"

"From what Tori told me, Jade slimed me to most of the school, to the point that everybody found out, then found out the truth and didn't backtrack to the school. Either that or it didn't work."

She was quiet for a moment.

"That's why you never hang with them anymore. It's everyone but you, except for lunch."

I sipped my lemonade as the waitress dropped off our food.

"Have they apologized?"

"Kind of. They all have been nice, especially Jade. But…I'm just angry."

"At who?"

"Everybody. Everything. I'm just always close to boiling over and I hate it!" I say loudly.

She stood up and hugged me softly. "Are you mad at me?"

"Not like the others."

"…It all goes back to the trial, doesn't it?" She said quietly.

"My parents and all that stuff happened before that…but yeah."

"And you're just always angry?" She asked, clearly trying to put the pieces together.

"Not always…like right now, I'm fine. I'm actually content. But everywhere else I go…it's just reminder after reminder, and I'm tired of it."

"Has your mom talked to you about missing the sentencing?"

"No, but I haven't given her the chance either. I'm still getting whiffs of air freshener after I smelled…"

I stopped, and Cat clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Robbie…no!" She yelped.

"Yeah."

"That's awful! How could they…that's like an insult to you!" She said, then devouring the rest of her taco, leaving one more.

"I know." I said, taking a bite of my entrée. "It's like she doesn't care. She…I don't know." I mumble, then eat more.

"You're just mad. And you should be. Well, you have a right to be upset." Cat amended her statement.

I shrugged and kept eating.

"I might see her tonight, never know."

"Yeah…hey, can we stop by my place again before I got to work? I forgot something."

"Sure, what is it? Can we pick it up on the way?"

"No…these tacos are good." She changed the subject.

"Good. I'm glad we came."

"I hope I'm doing an ok job Robbie. You need to vent and…I'm trying. I've never done that before really."

"Thanks Cat, I appreciate it. You're doing awesome." I say, putting my plate aside, full.

She smiled and polished off her taco. Before long, the lady took our ticket and we headed back to her apartment, which was only a 5 minute drive.

"You stay here, I'll be right back." She said quickly.

"Can I come in?"

"Nah, it'll just take a sec." She answered, then dashed away.

_That was weird.  
_

Buzz Buzz.

"_Can you talk to me when you get home?"- Mom_

Speak of the devil. I called it.

"Sure. Coming in 20." I reply.

I glanced up and Cat was opening the door.

"Sorry I took so long…" She said before simultaneously closing her door and locking her seatbelt.

"It's fine." I say, then hitting reverse and zooming to the mall.

She hugged me, and after agreeing to let me pick her up, she skipped into the mall.

Literally skipped. A few kids tared, but Cat being Cat, I doubt she noticed or cared.

_She has too much fin in her head._

Full of cupcakes and unicorns and sappy movies.

Nice reality.

Cat dominates my mind on the drive home, and I have to work myself out of the fog I am in before walking inside.

Wasn't hard, just had to think of Mom missing court and I'm instantly fuming again! I'm like a fire that doesn't go out. I just keep smoldering no matter how much water you pour on me.

"Hey." She greeted me at the door, looking morose.

_What could this be?_

One of like 10 things.

"Hi. Good day?" I ask, walking by her hug attempt and grabbing some lemonade.

"It was ok…waiting on those forms." She said, implying that I had them.

"I'll get them tonight and send them back for you." I say evenly, biting my tongue and my retort for her to get off my back.

I have been busy.

"Great…so Robbie?"

"Yeah Mom?" I say, grabbing a glass.

"I talked to Franklin and Bash today."

"Oh really? That's nice." I say, pouring myself a glass.

"Yeah…I think I know why you are mad at me."

"Yeah, you do already know, because I've told you Mom." I say.

"No…I was wondering why they hadn't told me about any new court information. So I asked, and they said it ended almost 3 weeks ago!"

I grunted a reply.

_Turns out she's not clueless._

"Why didn't you tell me Robbie?" She said softly, looking upset.

"Peter said he texted you. But that was also the day you were busy with Dad." I say simply, moving to pour more lemonade.

"I wasn't busy." She replied quickly.

"Mom, we both know what happened ok? You can't make up that smell, and you changed the furniture in that room for a reason ok? Please, stop lying to me."

"Robbie!" She yelled.

"What? I'm supposed to accept what I know isn't true? I know you knew it was that day. You were in court the day before when Franklin and Bash eviscerated Cat and sent the jury to deliberation! You KNEW that it was a slam dunk case. But you were too busy with Dad and ignored it! Ok!" I exploded

She didn't reply.

"Geez! I'm not stupid mom! Look, I'm fine with you guys being friends ok? I'm the same way with Cat! If I ever got to talk to her, I'd probably be the same way, despite what she's done! And neither of you can get away from each other. Fine! Just don't rub it in my face when my life got wrecked ok?" I say, grabbing my glass so hard it violently cracked but didn't break.

"I…sorry Robbie." She mumbled.

"I'm going to grab the hotspot card and go to the park and do some work."

"You don't have to Robbie—"

"You need those reports, along with a whole bunch of others I bet. I'll take Cosmos with me, get him some exercise." I say before marching upstairs, grabbing my laptop, the 3G card and Cosmos.

I had to go back to where Mom was to grab his leash, him trailing me all the way. Mom wasn't in the living room, and her door was closed.

The drive over to the park was nice, and Cosmos seemed to love the drive. He's never been in a moving car besides coming home with Mom, so him sticking his head out the window, despite making me antsy, was funny to watch.

Once at the park, I decided to first walk him around the track a few times before going to work. What was intended to be two or three laps turned into like 15 thanks to Cosmos' endless energy and shuffle being very kind, causing me to get lost in my thoughts.

Work actually wasn't bad, and each form took like 3 minutes to do. I powered thru like 50, leaving a backlog of 20 for tomorrow during lunch or something.

Seemingly seconds after I got to the park, it was 11 and time to get Cat.

She was waiting for me when I pulled up.

"Hey Robbi—puppy!" She gushed as he dashed towards her.

"Hi. Your name stuck, his name is officially Cosmos." I smiled as she climbed in and got attacked by Cosmos licking her.

"I missed you too!" She exclaimed, giggling as I started to her apartment. "So…how'd things go with your mom?"

I sighed and ran my fingers thru my hair. She replied just as I opened my mouth.

"That bad?"

"Yeah. I blew up on her. She complained about me not getting my work done, so that's why I have Cosmos. Went to the park, walked around and got some stuff done." I replied.

"Oh…well, do you feel any better?" She asked, rubbing Cosmos behind the ears.

"Yeah, because I don't want to yell at you."

"That's nice." She smiled. "So his name really is Cosmos?" She asked.

Her question was basically answered by him perking up at his name.

I still answered "Yep." While pulling into the parking lot.

"C'mon up guys…I'll get him some water." She smiled, picking him up and putting him in her purse.

Literally.

"Oh my god…Cat. He looks ridiculous." I say, laughing.

"But he fits! Don't you!"

Cosmos just looked goofy.

She marched up and unlocked the door,then set him loose. He dashed off to Cat's room, then the bathroom, then back to us still near the door.

"So energetic." I mumbled as Cat giggled.

"You guys wanna hang for a few? Maybe watch more TV?" Cat asked, looking at me, as if asking for permission.

"Sound good, I'll get it ready." I say, heading to the TV.

"I'll get drinks and popcorn!" Cat said jubilantly.

It turned out to a awesome idea. Cosmos curled up with Cat and fell asleep pretty quick, and we accidentally ended up watching TV until 2 AM.

"Go! Go!" She hissed, as I gathered up Cosmos, who was still sleeping.

"Thanks for having us Cat. I had fun." I smiled, heading to the door.

"Me too. Thanks for coming." She smiled at me, then kissed the top of Cosmos' head.

"See ya tomorrow." I laughed.

She quickly hugged me and gave me an extra squeeze, then I headed home.

Cosmos didn't wake up the whole time.

_Only a sleepy puppy. Very cute._


	43. Lost and Found

"So how are you guys doing?" I asked Andre, who is sitting next to Beck and playing catch with Cosmos.

"I'm fine, and I'm pretty sure everybody else is good also." Andre said.

"That's good." I smiled, as Tori and Cat kept reading, propped up by some beach chairs Beck summoned from seemingly nowhere.

Jade decided to enjoy the great indoors for whatever reason, which is fine. Means no tension between her and Beck, which unfortunately is very much still there.

She really needs to accept that Beck and Tori are together and happy together.

Her loss that she's not outside on such a pretty day. Spring Break is in a few weeks and knowing her, she'll spend the time off searching for new scissors online.

"Any idea what they are reading?" Andre asked me.

"No idea." Beck butted in, tossing the ball to me and sending Cosmos dashing to me.

I threw it towards the fountain and Cosmos dashed off.

"Judging by the cover, Cat's reading some magazine." Andre said, peering at the sun tanning girls.

"What about Tori?" I asked.

Both guys were quiet.

Then Beck blushed and Andre went "Uhh…Beck?"

"I didn't do anything." He said.

"Then why is she reading that book?" Andre retorted.

"I don't know! I didn't buy it for her!"

"What's the book?" I asked.

"100 Shades of Shade!"

I just started laughing.

Tori, reading what basically amounts to book porn.

_Not her style._

Andre is just glaring at Beck.

"What man? I didn't do anything here!" Beck said, causing Cat to glance at us.

I waved, and she smiled and returned to her reading.

"Good going Beck. You have turned two women to the dark side." I joke, causing him to stare at me.

"What dark side? I see no dark side to turn her to!" He protested.

Tori poked her head up. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Beck and Andre chimed, smiling.

Tori glanced at me and I smiled back, which apparently told her that she could go back to her book.

I lean back on the grass and stifle a yawn.

"Look at Cosmos, he's chasing a butterfly." Beck said, causing me to turn over to see Cosmos leaping, trying to catch the butterfly.

We all laughed and watched for the next 5 or so minutes as Cosmos jumped up and down and running, trying to catch him, only to have him go into a tree and leave Cosmos looking up, seemingly baffled.

Then he ran back towards us. Specifically, me.

"No luck with the butterfly?" I smiled, lying back again as Beck reached out and corralled him.

He didn't notice or didn't hear me. I leaned back and tried to relax.

A few minutes later, I heard light footsteps, then felt something light crawl onto me.

_Cosmos._

"I'm getting a picture." Andre said, causing Beck to laugh.

"What? He's my puppy." I say to Beck.

"Hold still." Andre said. I leaned back and a moment later Andre spoke up again.

"Perfect.", holding his phone out for me to see.

Cosmos is curled up on my stomach, eyes closed.

_Very kind of him._

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Uhh…4:50." Beck replied.

"Time to get up." A female voice said, nudging me in the ribs.

I squint up, past the sun to see Cat standing up, t shirt thrown over her bikini with magazine in hand.

"Getting up." I replied, then getting up.

"Did you have fun?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. It was relaxing. I hadn't been outside much lately." Cat smiled at him.

"That was the goal. Get everybody some R&R so we can relax. Especially you." Andre said, punching at me lightly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm always tight." I smile, causing Cat to swat me with her magazine.

"Whatever. Come come." She said, starting off towards the parking lot.

"Where you going?" Beck asked.

"Taking her to work." I replied.

"Again?" Tori said, causing Beck and Andre to jump out of their skin.

"Yeah. Gotta pay stuff off." She sighed, then waving for me to follow.

"Catch you guys later." I smiled, then turning to follow Cat.

"See you Robbie!" Tori replied.

I quickly unlocked the car for Cat and I, then climbed in and started backing out.

Cat rubbed her face and took a big swig of water.

"Ahh. Much better." She said, with a smile I don't have to see to know it's there.

She sounds happy.

"Thirsty much?" I smiled.

"Uh huh." Cat nodded as we breezed thru a stoplight.

I heard her phone blink, giving me a reason to look away and focus in on the road again. Luckily the park is literally 5 minutes from Cat's, so I'm just parking.

After straightening myself out, I saw Cat giving her phone a weird look as I got out.

"We're here Cat." I said.

She jumped up and scrambled out, grabbing her beachwear and letting me into her apartment.

I'm here so much it's almost like a second home.

"I'm gonna change real quick." She said, waving and turning to her room.

Cat certainly does her best to make me feel at home. Always offers me a drink and makes sure I know I'm appreciated.

She's really been pounding that in since she got the scoop on my parents. The others don't know, but Cat said it's a family thing, and not many people should know.

_That's the same logic I used with the divorce trial in the first place._

And look where it got me.

The amazing thing about this place is that every item Cat has is used and spotless. She's a real neat nick.

"Ok, I'm ready." Cat said, still holding her bikini in her hand but now dressed for work in her chic and cute clothes.

"Cool, let's go then." I smiled, holding the door for her.

She smiled as she always does but led me back to my car and we flawlessly started off to dinner.

"Where to now m' lady?" I say in a slight Scottish accent.

She giggled. "Mall and chicken. I hungry." She said, then giggled again.

"Yes m' Queen."

She laughed this time. "What's up with the silly stuff?"

"Nothing. Just saw it in a TV show recently and just called you what they call the queen." I replied, shrugging.

"So that makes me the queen?"

"Duh." I smiled.

"I'm knighting you." She blushed, but kept smiling.

_Why am I not your loyal and devoted King?_

"Thanks." I said.

"OH CRAP!" She suddenly yelled, then felt her pockets.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, instinctively pulling into a parking lot.

"I forgot my—...somethings. I need to go back to my apartment."

"Ok…any specifics?" I asked, dutifully turning around.

_Luckily we haven't gotten far and the mall is close._

"No…can you go to the store for me when I'm at work?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Can I buy what you need so urgently?"

"Nope." She raptly shook her head.

"Ok then…" I said as I parked and she sprinted up the stairs.

_What the hell could possibly be so important?_

Buzz Buzz.

"_Hey man, just spoke to Cat. Apparently you are driving her to/from work? That's nice of you man. Anyway, we invited both of you to a party tonight, and to talk to her, and since you guys know each other so well, we were thinking you'd want in on the convo? Let me know if you can come." –Peter_

Hmm. Cat didn't mention a party.

"I'll double check with her, just to make sure she doesn't want me to go or something like that. But it sounds good. When's the party?" I sent back.

A party with Cat. That'll be interesting.

Does she not want me there or something? Why didn't she tell me?

_She probably doesn't want me to see her drunk again._

"_It starts at 12, but if you guys want to come at 11:30 or so that's cool. She said she got off work around then. Whatever works for you guys."_

"Ok, I'll check. Thanks man."

_Hey, I pretty much have to go if she's going. I'm her ride._

Speaking of Cat, where is she?

"_Anytime."_

Suddenly I saw Cat dashing down the stairs and towards me.

"I'm sorry…couldn't find my pen for a list. Here." She handed me a notebook with like 15 items on it.

"Ok, I got this." I said. "We'll have to speed thru dinner so you can be on time."

She sighed. "I know…sorry."

"It's fine Cat. I've seen you most of today. It's not the end of the world that I don't have you for a few minutes more."

"OOH! That reminds me! Do you want to come to a party with me?" She asked as I pulled out into traffic.

"Party?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, it's at your lawyer's place. They want to talk to me. They said they found something but didn't want to say unless we were in person."

"Ok, I won't be interrupting will I?" I played along.

"No! I want you there Robbie. You know the legal system." She said as I pulled into the parking lot.

"That I do. I'll come. When is it?"

"Right after work." She answered as we started to the food court.

6:50.

"Ok, I'll drop your shopping stuff off at your apartment if that ok. I still have the spare key." I said, adding the key part as Cat opened her mouth in the middle of it.

"Thanks." She blushed, walking towards her work.

"Always. Hey…it's 6:55." I sighed.

"I knowww…" She pouted.

_We can't even eat together._

"Hey." I said, pulling her chin up and making her look at me. "Dinner money. Text if you need me ok?" I said, placing a folded $20 in her hand.

She quickly threw herself into me in a tight hug and kissed my cheek.

Then she quickly scrambled off and looked horrified.

_She kissed my cheek!_

"Oh my gosh Robbie, I'm so sorry. I didn't plan on it—."

"What?" I asked.

"Kissing your cheek." She went pale.

"Don't worry about it Cat. Have a good day ok? Focus on that." I smiled at her.

She half smiled back and walked inside.

I felt like I was floating during my quick stop to grab dinner before stopping by Bull's-eye to get Cat's groceries.

_Ok…what do we have here...?_

I grabbed a cart and parked it off to the side, next to a "Flowers 40% off! Hand wrapped by trained florists."

_I think I'll pass on the trained florist's part._

List:

Eggs

Milk

Razors (Sharp Brand)

Shaving Cream (Pink Bottle, birdie on front)

Fabric Softener

Detergent

Deodorant

Tampons(Blue Box, deodorized)

Lemonade (x5-R)

OJ

Shelby and Shelby Shampoo and Conditioner (Different bottles)

_Wait…she cannot be serious._

This is going to be the worst shopping trip of my life.

I understand the essential stuff, like detergent and deodorant.

BUT TAMPONS?

How on earth does she expect me to buy that for her? I mean…I'm not a girl! I don't have her…issues.

I'm probably going to buy the wrong kind. I know there are different kinds after Mom came home one time, and bitched for hours about buying A "the wrong kind".

_Oh my lord._

How am I going to survive this?

_Maybe get to the feminine products last. So they won't sit in my cart for long._

Yeah. Let's save myself some pride and do that.

_Tampons…seriously Cat?_

I have to ask her about that when we go to the party.

Thankfully this is where I do most of my shopping at, so I dash around and get the drinks and laundry stuff quickly before slowly approaching the wasteland of "Hygiene."

I hate this aisle to begin with. I used to have acne issues when I was younger, and we tried almost everything before sending me to a dermatologist who put me on a regimen that definitely works. Has been working for almost 3 years now.

_What kind of razors? It says sharp brand…but there are 1000 kinds of sharp brand razors!_

I'll take the pink.

I do know what kind of shaving cream she uses for her legs, since I have bought that for her before in a pinch when she said she needed it and didn't have time to get to the store.

The Shampoo and conditioner are easy, since I know what the bottles look like and bought them for Alex before she left last time.

_Haven't seen her in FOREVER!_

I grab her deodorant, which is Promise brand and scan my list again.

_Got that… that…_

Only the Tampons are left.

_Oh lord._

I hope I'm not being too dramatic about this. I know that they are necessary. I get that.

But I am a guy. I am not supposed to shop for my friend's tampons. Girlfriend maybe. Wife…sure. Daughter…of course. She'd be my perfect angel.

But Cat? She's awesome…but there are limits and lines.

Nevertheless, I swallow my pride and mosey over to the aisle and start scanning.

_Tons of blue boxes…hah! Deodorized._

I've gone from like 30 options to only 5.

_Do I want the flex, do I want a pad…_

I play it safe and go off what I unfortunately know from Mom. Pads are good.

So I grab that and dash to the registers.

"I can take you over here Robbie." A familiar voice said to my left.

I turn to see the bright smile of Tori Vega.

"Tori! Hey! You work here?" I greet her as she peeked into my cart and I unloaded.

"Yep…who is this stuff for?"

"Uhh…Cat. She asked me to buy it for her."

She shrugged, and then saw the tampons.

Then busted out laughing.

"How'd you know what kind of these to get?"

"I didn't!" I replied quickly. "I just guessed."

"Oh man…that's hilarious. Robbie Shapiro buying Cat tampons. I have to say, you got good ones." She complimented me, continuing to ring me up.

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that." I replied, pulling out my credit card.

"How are you guys by the way?" Tori asked. "You didn't really talk while we were at the park."

"We're just mending fences. Nothing exciting. Just takes time." I say, as she scanned my last item.

"Ok, your total is $44.89."

I scan my card and type in my pin as Tori loaded my bags into my cart.

"You're good!" She smiled, then hugged me. "Have fun with your tampons."

I laughed begrudgingly and said "See ya Tori. Hope you have a good rest of your day." I smile, and she waved, then started helping someone else.

The drive back to Cat's was easy, and I brought my laptop up too, so after I finished putting away her shopping, I pounded out the rest of my outstanding work from when I accidentally stayed here until 2 AM earlier this week.

The only thing remaining was to dash back home and get a nice shirt on so I don't look bad at this party.

_They did invite me._

Buzz Buzz.

"_Forgot about dressing up for party. Already talked to F&B, they said it's no problem if we get there around 12. See you soon." -Cat_

Hah! I outsmarted Cat.

I couldn't stop smiling to myself as I drove back to the mall, where Cat was waiting for me.

"Hi! Sorry!" She said, climbing in.

"No need to apologize. You're fine." I said.

She smiled.

"One thing though." I added on.

"Ok, what is it?" She asked.

"Tampons? You asked me to buy you…tampons."

She quickly went a deep red as I pulled onto the highway.

"Sorry. I know it must have been embarrassing…but I'm going to need them and I'm out."

"I understand Cat. It's just…I had no idea what to get. And since mom's ranted about getting the wrong kind before…I didn't want to screw it up."

"I know you didn't Robbie. Whatever you got will be fine. Thank you for getting it for me."

"Not a problem…just please warn me next time. I read the list and I'm sure I went purple." I said.

She giggled as I parked. "You stay here, I'll just be a sec…ok I have my swim suit."

"Why do you need your swimsuit?' I asked, just in time for Cat to shut the door and dash up the stairs.

How on earth is she so relaxed? It's amazing, it really is. I expected it to be so much harder to get back to where we were, but she pulled some kind of magic on my head and it's better than I ever could have dreamed this fast.

Buzz Buzz.

"_Where are you? Coming home late?" –Mom_

"Talked to Cat. We have plans. Should be home, but not 100% sure. Might take a road trip lol. Idk." I replied.

Cat quickly reappeared and hopped in. "Hi. What do you think?" She asked.

_Whoa!_

"I um…very pretty." I stutter out, compensating by backing out.

"Hehe. You know, you can compliment me without turning it awkward." She said.

"I would, but you know what I think about your legs." I said quietly. \

That dress is practically mocking me.

I told her on Prome weekend that her best feature besides her beautiful face, was her legs.

Cat simply replied and shifted so that more of her leg was exposed.

"You really aren't being fair." I reply, looking right ahead at the highway.

"You like it and you know it." Cat said simply. "Where is this place?"

"In the Piney Woods." I replied.

"Oh, that's a nice area."

"Yep. And easily accessible." I say.

Buzz Buzz.

Cat darted her hand out and grabbed my phone. "Want me to read it?"

"Sure I guess. Should be my mom."

"Umm…no. Amber." Cat said quietly.

"Crap."

She's trying to get back with me, and I'm ignoring her texts. She just wants to be friends.

I'm sorry, but the friend part of our relation ship might as well be on my tires still, after you ran it over with a semi.

That just made no sense.

"Ooh. Here's your mom. Quote, Ok sweetie. Tell Cat hi. Hope that you two can start putting the pieces back together…what does she mean?" Cat piped up, sounding scared.

"I haven't told her how much we've been hanging out. For all she knows this is the first time since the trial."

"Why didn't you tell her?" She squeaked as I pulled off the highway.

"I don't want her all up in my business." I replied simply, pulling into a neighborhood.

"Things haven't changed I guess?" She asked as I parked in the street.

"Not one iota."

We hopped out and she followed me to their front door.

"Wait!" she stopped me as I moved to knock.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair!" She said, standing on her tip toes and started messing it up, then licked her hand and kept—

The front door opened.

"Hey! Robbie—What is she doing?" Jared asked, with Carmen behind him.

"No idea. Hey." I smiled and Cat stopped.

"C'mon in!" Carmen ushered us in.

"Peter's in the office, so you know where that is…drinks?" Jared asked.

"You know me." I replied.

Cat whispered something in Carmen's ear then flew to my side.

"Follow me, I know where to go." I said, moving towards the throng of people.

Cat grabbed my hand and I gently guided her thru the crowd and again, the door flew open before we could answer.

"—we have business to attend to ok? It won't take long, just go away." Peter said to a big guy with graying hair.

"You guys are a bunch of clowns!" He spat.

"No he's not.' Cat and I said simultaneously.

"Hey!" Peter said happily, darting to Cat and picking her up into a hug.

The graying guy frowned. "Damien Karp. You must be Robbie?"

"Yeah." I replied as Peter put Cat down and smiled.

"Robbie, this is the worldwide symbol of nepotism. Damien Karp."

I laughed quietly and Cat giggled.

"Get bent Peter." Damien said, then storming off.

"That's the plan!" Peter called out. "C'mon in."

Cat and I entered, and I moved to shut the door, but Jared and Carmen were back.

"Ok…beers for the three of us…" Carmen said. "For Cat…" she said, handing her a pink drink in a cup.

"And Robbie." Jared smiled, handing me a plastic cup full to the brim.

I gave him a look and he smirked.

_Not spiked._

"So what's up? Thanks for inviting us." Cat smiled.

"No problem, we're glad to have you." Jared smiled.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Ok…down to business quickly, then we can get to the fun. Cat, we told you we'd start looking for your father. Well, we found him." Peter said.

She squeaked and tackled him.

"Her dad?" I repeated.

I didn't know they were looking for him. I just thought they wanted to represent her.

"Yep." Carmen said, taking a swig.

"Where was he?" Cat asked, sitting back down and smiling like a lunatic.

"Silicon Valley. We talked to him, and he said that he left home to work on his business." Jared said, frowning.

"Business?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. You know the app that lets you scan stuff in people's houses that you want to see if you can get it for your price?"

Cat nodded.

I have no idea what he means, but there is an app like that. I have it, and have used it a lot. It's like real life Congo. (A/N: Congo is Amazon. Sorry if the name changes to companies are confusing. Bull's-eye is Target.)

"He invented it, along with a couple of buddies." Peter frowned.

"What?" Cat yelped.

"Yeah. He's a very rich guy now." Carmen said.

"That doesn't surprise me. Everybody has that app." I said. Everybody including Cat nodded.

"Plus he charges a tiny fee for every transaction. Not much, but enough to be rolling in dough." Jared said.

"What did he say? Did he mention me?" Cat asked.

"He did…he said he was very sorry he left without saying goodbye and asked us to ask you if you want to talk to him." Peter said.

_Oh man._

Cat's in a tough spot.

"I don't know…" Cat mumbled, wringing her hands.

"That's fine. We know where he is, and he said there's no pressure on you. If you don't want to talk to him, he said he'd understand."

"Can I think about it?" She squeaked.

Peter moved to sit next to her. "Of course."

"How'd you find him?" She asked.

"The leading partner of our firm, Stanton Infeld looked at the case file we submitted to him, which is something we do every case, so we can get approval. He immediately grabbed his best PI and started scanning the world for him. Found him next door to Splashface." Peter said.

"PI?" Cat asked.

"Private Investigator." I answered.

"Ok…so what now?" Cat asked again.

"Well, we have already done some of that leg work for you. Usually in these kinds of cases, if the parent doesn't want to come back or the child likes their independence, we settle."

"Which would be awesome in this case." Jared added.

"How so?" Cat asked.

"He's a billionaire Cat! The fastest billionaire in world history. You can get set for life off this settlement!" Carmen smiled.

Cat's eyes went huge.

"I can?"

"Yeah, and that's our plan. We ask for 25% of his liquid funds, which can easily be transferred in large amounts to your bank account and go from there. Odds are we won't get 25, but it's worth a shot." Jared said.

"Ok. When can we start that?"

"First of next week we can go back down there." Peter smiled.

"That sounds nice." Cat smiled.

"Awesome." Jared smiled.

"Well, that's all really. Just wanted to fill you in about the situation in person." Peter said, pulling her into a hug.

Cat hugged him, Jared and Carmen before they all dashed off to attend to their house destruction.

I didn't see her hug me, but felt her arms wrap around me.

"Robbie…" She said, voice muffled by my chest.

"That's a big decision." I said quietly, rubbing her back, trying to get her to relax.

"Do you mind if I go into the hot tub?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I smiled. "I'll walk you to the car."

We barely got in the door before Carmen jumped us for pictures. After that, Cat had me watch the door for strangers then changed.

That, if anything was my big mistake of the night.

I didn't really do anything other than socialize. Cat…

Well, the reinforced my notion of her not handling alcohol well. But in this case…it's not bad that I carried her to my car, belongings already inside and drove her back to her apartment.

She was very cooperative this time, but had a hard time making it to the bathroom, so I stayed by her side, bucket close by until she passed out.

I made it to the couch and was asleep in seconds.


	44. Step Back

Her moan wasn't the one I wanted, but at least it told me she was awake.

Placing the flowers in the vase, I grab the smoothie Jade told me to make and walk in.

When I walk in, I see her with her hands above her head, eyes closed and facing the ceiling.

"How's it going rock star?" I tease.

"You talk too loud." She snapped.

"Ok. Sorry." I whispered. "I brought you something."

"Smoothie?"

"Yep."

She rolled over to me and I placed it in her hand. "It has a straw."

"Can you lower it so I can just sip it?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." I smiled, and did just that.

Seeing her sip the smoothie reminded me a lot of Alex with a milkshake at first. Not sure what to do with herself. Just sip…sip…sip…

"Cat's it's empty." I said.

She let go and plopped back down.

"Uggghhh."

"Was it good?" I asked nervously.

"Uh huh. Are all the blinds closed?" She asked.

"Yes they are."

She cracked her eyes then covered them with her hands. "Too bright!"

"But it's almost completely dark. I can barely see." I state.

"…Why am I in a swimsuit?"

"You went into the hot tub?" I said. "What do you remember last?"

"I remember…kissing your cheek after talking to the lawyers about daddy." She groaned.

_She never did that. _

I would remember that.

"Uhh Cat? You didn't kiss me after talking to the lawyers. You asked if you could go into the hot tub, we took pictures and I stood guard while you changed in the bathroom. Then you went to the hot tub. Do you remember any of that?"

"I remember pictures kinda. It hurts to think Robbie. Did I embarrass myself? Do I need to apologize to anyone?" She whined, putting her face in her pillow.

"No Cat. I stopped you before you embarrassed yourself."

"How so?"

"Uhh…you want to take your top off."

She froze.

"Don't worry. I didn't let you. All is forgiven." I smiled at her.

"Why am I still kinda wet?"

"I dried you off as best I could Cat. I just didn't want to violate you or anything. So you might still be damp kinda."

She rolled back over and gave me a weird look. "Can you lie down next to me?"

"Sure, I guess." I said, and plopped next to her.

Cat suddenly contorted herself to me. "But you've seen me naked. Why didn't you just dry me properly?" She whispered.

"Cat…it's about your privacy. I'm not going to go around feeling you up when you're drunk, pissed off and wet ok? I just won't do it."

She buried her head into my chest and said something.

"I didn't get that, sorry. I need to get my chest's ears checked." I joke.

She giggled into my chest but then looked up. "Thank you for respecting me. I didn't say anything mean to you did I?"

"Nah. You just said some stuff about Trent that I'd like to forget, but that's ok."

She went pale and held me tighter. "Like what?"

"Well…I'll say it this way. You aren't pregnant are you?"

She shrunk from my gaze and shook her head.

"That was so scary Robbie…I was two weeks late. I thought I was pregnant. You would have killed me. But no. That was last month."

"I wouldn't have killed you. I don't know what I would have done. Just that I would have supported you no matter what Trent said." I said, trying to reassure her.

"But he threatened you?" She asked, more into my shoulder than anything.

"Haven't I already proven that injury doesn't really scare me off when it comes to you?"

She giggled and hugged me tighter.

"Was I ok last night? Other than telling you that story."

"Yeah, it was fine. You threw up a lot, but that's ok." I shrugged.

"I never got to eat dinner."

"That would explain it." I said. "Do you want something?"

"Some aspirin please. Everything hurts Robbie…" She whimpered, hugging me tighter.

"I know sweetheart. It'll be ok." I hugged her.

"Did you stay here overnight?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. You were sick until like 3 AM."

"Of course not Robbie." She replied. "Have you gone home? What time is it?"

"Around 10. And no."

"Go home, tell your mom I got sick please and come back with food if you can please." She said quietly into my ear.

"You sure? I don't want to leave you alone if you feel bad." I said.

"No, go. I can wait." She hugged me, then let go and went back to lying facedown.

"Ok. I'll see you later then." I said, then rubbed her head and got up.

I thought I heard a giggle before walking out the door.

One good thing about going home? Being able to take a shower in my room. I feel very gross after having a wet and sick Cat nearby all night.

I repress a shudder and keep driving home.

_Only mom's car…_

After hopping the steps, I see Cosmos dart towards me.

"Hey boy! What are you doing out here?" I said, rubbing his head as he tried to lick my face.

Glancing inside, I see a mess. Specifically, rice everywhere.

_Apparently a bag split open just now._

Mom must be getting her dustpan.

"C'mon Cosmos. Let's go inside!" I say happily, and he followed me—

SCREETCH!

_What the hell was that?_

The door closed loudly behind me as I tried to figure out where on earth that noise came—

_Mom's room._

Maybe she can't find the dustpan…wait?

It's right here. Where it should be next to the—

"OH!"

_What the hell was that?_

"Mom? Hello?" I call out, grabbing the dustpan and starting to clean up the rice.

"Robbie?" A male voice said, sounding confused.

"Who is tha…" I begin, looking up before being struck dumb by who is standing in front of me.

_Dad…_

Shirtless in his boxers.

"You gotta be kidding me." I spit out, letting the cleaning supplies drop to the floor, sending Cosmos scattering.

"What the hell is he doing inside? You know I'm allergic. Get him outside!" he ordered me.

"No! He's inside because he's my dog! This isn't your house! And I don't have to listen to your rules!" I say, picking him up protectively.

"What is going o—Robbie!" Mom yelped, poking her head out and wearing a transparent nightshirt.

No pants from what I can see.

"Yeah. Hi. Sorry for interrupting. I'm guessing that was you two, yelping it up in there?" I say acidically.

Mom went pale. Dad stepped up.

"What we do alone is of no importance to you Robbie."

"Oh yeah it is! She's my mother dammit! It sure as hell is important!" I yell.

Cosmos started shaking in my arms.

_I better put him outside; he hates people raising their voices._

"Hold on, I'm putting him outside." I say darkly, then walk out to my car and put him in the front seat with two windows cracked.

"Robbie, can you please let us explain? Please?" Mom asked as soon as

"Did I get a chance to explain? To you or him? NO! I didn't! So why should I give you the opportunity?" I explode, blowing right by her.

Then dad flew out of mom's room, now with a shirt and pants on.

"You don't have to get so dressed up for me." I say, intending to get by him to and into my room.

"Robbie, you need to listen to us." He said, and Mom went to his side.

"What? So I can hear how everything is all great now, and that it was only a bump in the road?" I say acidically.

"Yes!" Mom said.

"Spare me. That bump in the road destroyed my life! ESPECIALLY YOU!" I blow up at my father.

He jumped back and mom moved to protect him.

"Robbie, I'm extremely sorry about that and—"

"I. Don't. Care. Now if you'll excuse me, I can get out of your way so you can have more private time." I say darkly.

"Listen Robbie. Your father settled the rest of your lawyer bills." Mom said.

"Didn't you notice that your bank account balance has been higher?" Dad added.

"No, it's a different account. And I don't believe either of you."

"Well it's true. You don't have to work anymore." Mom smiled.

"Yeah I do. I have to pay it off. Like he forced me to. I would have been notified." I blow their lie to shreds.

"No, because it happened late Friday. You'll get it Monday." Dad said calmly.

"Dad, stop lying. Both of you, stop ok? Stop acting like you're sorry. You're sorry I basically just walked in on you. Not for anything you did." I spit out, finally getting by them.

"How would you know? You haven't listened to a word we've said!" Dad said, chasing after me.

"You didn't either! How does that make me the only bad guy?" I snip, starting up the stairs.

"Don't you want an explanation Robbie?" Mom said, right behind him.

"I'm afraid to hear it. And plus, you guys don't care. Anything you do can't go wrong. Except it did. Twice."

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked.

"When you conceived me, and when you filed for divorce. Ok? I'm going to take a shower." I say.

"Robbie,—." Dad continued, putting his hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and grabbed it tightly.

"Aah!" He cried out.

"Robbie! Let him go!" Mom yelped, hands over her mouth.

I let go. "Don't touch me." I ordered him, then went into my room and slammed the door.

They proceeded to politely knock on my door as I gathered my clothes. I replied by locking that door, and my bathroom door.

I cannot BELIEVE THEM! Who has the guts to…

They're back together. They basically told me so.

Brilliant. Great.

We're back to being one big happy family.

Except for that son you guys never meant to have.

I'm done with my shower before I realize it and am drying off when I am hit with a sudden urge to pack.

So that's exactly what I do. I just start packing stuff into my backpack, then another bag for clothes.

_I don't want to be here._

I pack so feverishly my hair is still dripping by the time I'm done. I grab Cosmos' leash that was still on my desk from the last time I walked him, scoop up my bags and start downstairs.

Right to my car, at least that's the plan.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dad said when I hopped off the stairs.

"Somewhere where you two won't bug me." I say, glancing towards the door, catching the sight of my mom looking horrified with me having two bags, plus my backpack packed.

Needless to say, she started crying almost instantly.

"No, you're going to hear us out, and then you'll put your stuff back upstairs." Dad ordered.

"No, I won't. You aren't the boss of me. You surrendered that right the moment you said you didn't want custody of me." I say darkly.

He moved and got right in my face. "Well, at least listen then."

"No. I want to leave." I stood him down.

"Robbie!" My mom cried out, causing me to look towards her.

"PLEASE. Listen. At least let us explain ourselves." She begged, walking towards dad and I.

Dad at least had the sense to take two or three steps back.

"I'll listen to you mom. Not him. Clock starts now." I say darkly.

"Don't talk to her like that. She isn't your servant." Dad ordered me.

"And I'm not your son. Go ahead Mother." I coolly reply.

Mom went pale upon hearing me call her mother.

"Ok…well, you said you already knew he was over here when you emptied the air freshener into the guest bedroom, and you were mad…but not like now. You've flew off the handle Robbie…" Mom sobbed.

"Robbie, you need to understand a few things ok? Please son, sit down." Dad said, taking the place at the head of the table.

Mom sat to his right. I skipped the seat across from mom and sat not facing either really. In the middle.

"First off, Lindsay told me about what happened after you got home from the courthouse that day and what she screamed at you. Now what she said was bad, but she has apologized numerous times and it's time to let it go."

"She said I was a mistake and that she hated me." I deadpan. "Do you hate me? I'm pretty sure you do, after disowning me."

"I don't hate you son. I love you. I wouldn't have negotiated the debts down and paid them off if I didn't. It was a lot of money."

"A lot of money you forced onto me."

"True, and again, I apologize. And if I hated you, I wouldn't have shown up to your court hearings."

"If you hated me, you'd hit me where it hurt the most. Which you have. Mom and…you know who it is."

Mom looked shocked at my admission, basically saying she's the number 2 person in my life after everything.

That's in serious jeopardy now.

"That girl you were with last night? Cat?" He asked.

A wave of anger rose thru me. "Geez Mom, can you ever keep what I tell you to yourself?"

"What did I say about talking to your mother like that Robbie?"

"Haven't we gone over that I'm just not going to listen to you?" I retort.

He raised his hands in frustration and Mom jumped in. "Robbie…you need to understand how we got here now."

"Ok." I say, attempting to be calm.

"As you know, your father and I have been best friends since middle school. You know the story of why and how you were born, but you need to know why this is happening."

"Because you both were too blind to see the forest for the trees?"

"Kind of. You father and I had some disagreements about how things were going, and most of them pertained to you. Like who would pay for most of your college tuition, upgrades to the house…stuff like that."

"And you didn't talk it out?"

"We tried. But our egos got in the way and eventually we got sick of one another. That's when the divorce came into being." Dad explained.

"But we quickly realized that things weren't as bad as they seemed once we spoke to the judge. There were moments that I wanted to scream, but most of the time…I found myself wanting to still be a major part of his life." Mom smiled, and Dad smiled back.

"And you didn't stop the proceedings and call it off because…?"

"Because we didn't want to mentally destroy you. Everybody warned us that we could easily lose you in the process of divorcing, and we didn't want that to happen because we both love you."

"This sounds like you planned it." I scowled.

"It was planned, to a degree. Both your mother and I knew if given the choice, you would pick her. We were planning on slowly making up, then remarrying."

"So lying to everyone. Including me."

"In a way…" Mom began, but I cut her off.

"There is no 'Way'. You lied. Plain and simple. I guess my little revelation about Cat screwed up your plans." I say quietly, and both of them went pale this time.

"Yes. That's why I overreacted. Everything was supposed to go as planned. But you had to sleep with that girl." Dad said obviously not approving.

"Dad, get off your high horse. Seriously. I don't care what you think of that. You disowned me. Technically, you are not my father anymore ok?"

"I righted my wrongs from that day Robbie. I also submitted paperwork to get back onto your birth certificate. With your approval, along with your mother's." He smiled at mom.

"Is that some law or are you just being nice?"

"It's the law."

"I'll save you some time then. Declined." I said flatly.

"Robbie…" Mom sighed.

"No Mom. You aren't helping yourself ok? You guys made a mistake in divorcing in the first place. I picked a side, which I believed at the time was the right one. But like always, I was just being strung along like your little puppet."

"You aren't our puppet." Dad said.

"That's such a LIE!" I yelled, getting to my feet. "You got me that damn junker car because you wanted me to continue to be dependent on both of you! Newsflash! I don't need either of you anymore! I don't need or want parents, especially ones that all they do is lie to me and think about themselves!" I hop to my feet.

"Robbie, we're thinking about you!" Mom insisted, crying again.

"No you're not! You haven't put me first since you damn near ended my own chance at having kids! You go off and get back with Dad, lying all the time, and I'm sick of it! You guys don't care! You didn't mean to have me and it shows itself now! You aren't prepared to be good parents! What KIND of people control their only child! WHO?"

Both were quiet.

"Nobody! Ok! Both of you make me sick! I can't believe you! You have made my life hell! And there's nothing either of you can do to change that! The damage is done! My life will NEVER be the same! Ok? No matter if you get back together, and do everything perfectly, you can't fix this!"

"We get it Robbie. We messed up. We apologize. We can't do anything more except hope that you accept it." Dad said quietly, and for the first time I've ever seen, he looks beaten.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble. I don't accept. I don't know how I could and not go back into your clutches." I snap, grabbing my bags and heading to the door.

"Robbie!" Mom and Dad cried out.

"Yes Mom?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" She asked, tears falling in waves.

"Somewhere that you won't disturb me."

"How long?" Dad asked.

"I don't know, and I really don't care." I said, turning and walking right out the door.

They both came onto the porch and watched me drive away.

I was about 10 miles away when I realized I didn't know where I was going.

_Hotel…give me some space._

I pull in and hop out, striding to the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A small lady asked, as another was making copies behind her.

"Can I have a room for two nights please?" I politely asked.

"Sure…single or double?"

"Single please."

"Robbie?" The lady behind her asked.

_Jade._

Crap! What is this? A lifetime movie or something?

"Hey Jade."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as her co-worker clicked away on the keyboard.

"Getting a hotel room?" I replied.

"Why?"

"I need one." I say simply.

If she expects me to talk, she's going to be let down.

"Ok…your room is 331, on the left side. Total is $123.45."

I handed her my credit card while Jade gave me an odd look, then frantically started typing on her phone.

_If she's texting everybody I am going to kill her. _

"Looks like we're all set!" The lady said, smiling and handing me my card back.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Jade didn't look up from her phone.

It took two trips up the stairs to get everything up, including Cosmos, surreptitiously snuck into my backpack.

Once I was up there I started going thru what I packed.

Lots of clothes. My laptop and charger. My video games? Cell phone charger and my wallet.

I throw most of it into the drawers and plug in my video games, eventually falling into a haze of blood and anger.

My phone buzzing brought me out of my revelry.

_It's Cat._

"Hey Cat." I say kindly.

"Hi Robbie. Are you ok?" She quickly said, sounding scared.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"You said you'd come back…and it's been 5 hours. Is everything alright?" She asked quietly.

"Oh crap…I forgot." I said breathlessly.

I completely forgot.

"Yeah, I know. Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry Cat."

"It's fine. Wanna come over and talk about it?"

…

"I'd love to. Give me 20 minutes and I'll be over there." I say.

"I'll be ready." She said.

"Ok. Bye." I say.

Once I let go of the phone I rapidly repack everything, including the clearly bewildered Cosmos and dash to Cat's.

I literally run up the stairs and her door swung open before I could knock.

"Get it get in…" She said, rubbing Cosmos' head.

"I'm sorry for just barging in like this Cat." I apologized.

"It's fine Robbie."

"How are you feeling?" I ask, sitting down.

Cat was quickly on top of me with lemonade and water for Cosmos, then sat across from me.

"Better. I slept more, woke up a little bit ago and called you since you weren't here."

"Good." I smiled.

"Now…what happened?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but I quickly got choked up and couldn't speak.

"They…I basically walked in on my mom and dad."

Cat gasped and darted to me. But I wasn't done.

"It all was a plan. They never really hated each other. It was a bunch of arguments…and they're back together now."

"You're kidding." Cat said, flabbergasted.

I shook my head. "They don't care about me. They just want to keep acting like they did when they were 19 and have free sex."

Cat hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but hug back.

And I'm not ashamed to admit that somewhere along the line…I started crying. Like legit crying.

Cat just held me and hugged me. Whispering things like "It's gonna be ok Robbie. I promise." or what felt like forever.

Her phone started going off, and eventually she tossed it under a pillow and kept hugging me.


	45. Cracked Glass

"_You need anything?"- Jared_

"Nope. I'm good." I reply.

I need to get clothes from home.

_How they expected me to accept that they are back together is beyond me._

Who thinks like that?

Cat's just to my right, and basically everyone else is to my left.

We're at Tori's, and her parents are in Europe for a week, so that kind of explains why we're here.

Rule the roost, along with some peace and quiet.

Plus no parents to annoy any of us.

It's kind of funny when you look at it. Only Tori gets along with her parents well. Beck sleeps outside his parent's house, Jade…is Jade, Andre has never mentioned his parents, and we all know about Cat and I.

I'll quickly summarize what has happened in the 5 full days since I left home.

Jade apparently figured out something was up and got Cat to tell her that my parents were back together. She in turn, broke the news to everyone else.

They started pinging both Cat and I's phones, demanding to see me.

Mom and Dad amazingly got lost in the avalanche of messages. They notified Franklin and Bash, who came to Cat's, and were greeted by Tori, who thought that they were FBI agents called on by my parents.

After about 30 minutes of calming everybody down, I gave both of them, along with Tori, Cat and Andre the full story, which nobody other than I knew at the time. Everybody was flabbergasted and understood why I was so mad. But Franklin and Bash tried to talk me into going back home, saying I went too far.

(Flashback)

"_All that yelling, they probably deserve more time to explain themselves." Peter reasoned._

"_But they planned it! They said it themselves. The fix was in!" I protest._

"_So what? Doesn't mean they don't love you." Jared said._

"_Yeah right." Tori said sarcastically. "Who decides to get divorced, then chooses to get right back with them?"_

"_Nobody! So why should I go back just to be miserable?" I ask._

"_You won't be miserable Robbie. Both your mother and father both care about you. They paid off your legal debts and want to right their wrongs. Can't you see that?" Peter asked._

"_Why should that matter? The damage has been done." Andre said calmly._

"_Of course it's going to be too far if he doesn't at least make an attempt to reconcile." Jared said._

"_I don't see the benefit for me." I say._

"_But you do see that you might have gone too far?" Peter asked._

"_No. They got what they deserved."_

"_Well, what are you going to do then? Stay here forever?" Jared said derisively._

"_He's certainly welcome to!" Cat snapped at him, looked upset._

"_Robbie…we know you're mad ok? We, and I'm including Peter and I in this, just want what is best for you ok? And that means you having some kind of relationships with your parents."_

_I shrugged. "Maybe. I get that I can't stay away from them forever ok? I just don't want to be around them right now."_

"_That's fine with us. We completely agree." Peter said._

"_What?" Tori, Cat, Andre and I all said simultaneously._

"_We agree with Robbie. He has a right to be mad. But we're saying he can't just cut them out of his life completely." Jared said, bending down and petting Cosmos._

"_Ok…then why are you here?" Tori asked._

"_To tell him that. And so we can report back to his parents and say he's alive and didn't do something stupid."_

"_So you're going to tell them what we told you?" Cat asked, not sounding pleased._

"_No, that's client privilege. What we said is staying here. We just needed to talk to Robbie about what happened and see him. Everything else was just us being us."_

"_You mean being friends that are concerned about me?' I filled in the gaps._

"_Exactly." Peter said._

Since then, everyone has been around. We've gone to the beach once, and school the rest of the time.

Thankfully it's now Spring Break, and we get to do more fun stuff.

Like go to an amusement park and get back in time for Tori to sleep in her own bed.

First things first, we have to make a military style raid on my house so I can grab more clothes and stuff, which will allow me to do what I want.

Everybody is coming. Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre and Cat. All of them. I really can't say strongly enough how thankful I am that they have rallied around me. They all have said that they are behind me and are there for me.

I'm going out on a limb and saying that the debacle with the divorce aftermath with them is gone for good. Which I am very thankful for.

Cat has basically been Velcro-d to my side ever since I went over after the hotel mishap. I ended up checking out later that first night and got most of my money back.

But back to Cat. The only real time she's letting go of me is when I'm showering, driving or in public. When it's just us she's hugging me, or holding my hand…or something. I honestly have no idea.

The odd thing is that she's being kind of…withdrawn. She never does anything risky, always asks if she looks ok and is so secretive about when she goes and changes.

Look, I'm fine with that…but I really don't care. As long as she is happy, I'm happy.

For instance, right now. She's right next to me, barely not touching me, but then will excuse herself and not tell anybody what she's doing except Jade.

I have asked Jade, and her reply is "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, Beck hops to his feet. "You guys ready?"

"Guess so. The cars are packed." Tori shrugged.

"I'm ready." I reply.

Everybody else jumped to their feet and started to the door.

I hop in my car, along with Cat and begin to follow Tori and Jade. Beck and Andre are in Beck's car.

It might not be the most efficient way to get somewhere, but since everyone has 2 seat vehicles, we're kind of screwed.

The plan, itself is simple, and divided by cars.

Tori and Jade are going to park in the street next to the driveway, where Dad's car is now parked next to Mom's, according to Beck. He scouted it out this morning at like 8 AM when getting coffee and doughnuts for him and Tori.

I will park closer to the front door on the other side of the house, with Beck and Andre right behind.

Here's where it gets good. Tori and Jade will enter the house from the back and get both Mom and Dad into the far part of the kitchen, or even outside if possible, allowing Cat, Beck, Andre and I to sneak up to my room.

Beck and Andre will guard my bedroom door, while Cat and I take apart my room basically. We have like 6 bags, and we're going to start throwing stuff into the bags. No rhyme or reason, just get a lot of clothes and important stuff I want, and then get out without Mom and Dad knowing I was here.

Devious…yes. Mean…possibly.

I just think it's necessary.

I didn't come up with the plan. The credit for that happens to go to Jade, Tori and Beck. Andre and Cat chipped in, and I didn't almost literally nothing other than say "ok."

"You excited to be a secret agent?" I joke with Cat, who is watching the traffic placidly.

She laughed. "Yeah, this is gonna be fun."

"Thanks for doing this by the way." I said, looking at the road and turning on my turn signal.

Almost there.

"Of course Robbie. I know what your room looks like and how to make a quick escape from home."

"Huh?" I blurt out.

She's never mentioned the circumstances behind her leaving home before Just that she did.

_She probably doesn't want me to know. Not something she is proud of._

"Nothing…never mind." She said quietly, starting to play with her hair.

"Ok." I parked in position and grabbed a couple of bags from the backseat.

_Now it's just waiting._

Everything was fine until Cat suddenly plopped into my lap and curled into my chest.

"Well hi." I smiled at her.

She let out a cute whimper.

"You ok?" I asked.

She looked up and her eyes were swimming in tears. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

"Cat…it's fine. As long as you are here to help me, I'll be fine." I tried reassuring her, and she hugged me even tighter.

Then both of our phones lit up.

"_Systems go. In garden." –Tori_

Wordlessly, Cat and I scramble out, with Andre and Beck doing the same behind us. The only difference is that I'm fishing out my keys in case they locked it.

We'll see in a second. I have them ready in any case.

_Unlocked!_

I hop inside, everyone else hot on my heels. I've gone over what parts of the floor are squeaky, and how to avoid them. We effortlessly get up to my room and Beck and Andre hand us their bags.

6 bags, 1 room.

Cat and I get inside and close the door.

It's just like I left it. Even with the towel on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess." I mumble as Cat started by throwing open a drawer and throwing clothes in.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who's left a bra on the floor the last 3 days." She replied.

This is true.

I start in on the closet, not particularly caring how neatly I pack everything. Within 5 minutes, it's basically empty except for a few suit jackets that I don't need right away.

When I turn around, Cat is putting a framed picture into her purse.

"You ready?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. Closet's done."

She frowned and grabbed two bags, plus her purse. I grabbed the rest.

We opened the door, causing both of them to jump.

"We're done. Any news?" I tell both of them

"Nothing. We can hear laughter from the garden, but nobody has come up yet." Andre said.

"Ok, let's roll." I say.

We quickly and silently make our way back downstairs and creep out the door.

"We'll text you once we all get back to Tori's." Beck said as we approached the cars.

"Ok, we'll go to my place." Cat said, as I opened the door and we put the bags in the back.

I started my engine again and quickly drove off, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You ok?" Cat asked tenderly.

"I…I think so. I've lived there my whole life." I said quietly.

"You haven't moved out you know. You can always go back. This is just a temporary thing so you can enjoy spring break." She smiled at me.

"I know…it was just nice to be home."

She frowned and wordlessly put her head on my shoulder, and remained like that for the rest of the drive.

When we pulled in, I scooped up all the bags except her purse, causing her to mildly protest, but I simply powered thru and marched up the stairs and inside.

I was greeted by the sight of hangers sitting on the table and a spotless place.

"Thanks for the hangers." I smiled at her.

She simply came over and hugged me silently.

Unpacking was actually kind of a somber affair. We both didn't speak much as I got clothes out and Cat took them back somewhere and hung them up. Socks and underwear, which I didn't pack went off to the side.

_Apparently Cat isn't squeamish. _

I didn't think about that at the time. She just packed it, and didn't say a word.

Buzz Buzz.

"_Hey, we just got back to my place. Went awesomely, they didn't have a clue. They do want to talk to you, tried to get us to say where you were. Didn't tell them. Mom obviously misses you. Anyway, we all were thinking about having today be a lazy day and get a early start to SB tomorrow, along with go to the better park. Up to you, it's you guys' call." –Tori_

I looked up to Cat and saw her still reading for a second, then look to me.

"Lazy day?" She asked, obviously wanting me to say yes.

"Sure."

She lit up and tackled me into a hug that threw me onto the bed and ended up with me getting a faceful of her bra.

She somehow slid up onto me in the process of hugging me.

I moved my face away and Cat scrambled off me.

"I'm so sorry Robbi—." She began, but I cut her off.

"You're fine. Thanks for the hug. I liked it." I told her.

"Liked it huh?" She said, frowning."

"Oh you know what I mean." I smiled.

"Yeah, I do. My chest in your face, that's what you liked." She replied, almost flippantly.

"Cat…c'mon." I say, as she returned to walking hangers back and fourth.

"C'mon what?" She called down the hallway.

"I don't want this to get awkward!" I called back.

"You're the one who made it awkward! Sorry I hugged you so aggressively! I only care!"

Oh crap.

_Is she actually mad?_

"Are you actually mad at me?" I ask.

"Kinda!"

I groan and keep unpacking. One more bag left.

"Can I do anything to apologize?" I asked, as she reentered the room.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of stuff." She said, frowning.

"Are you going to stay this grumpy?" I asked, frustration getting to me.

"Maybe, if you don't hurry up so I can take a nap."

"Fine. Go take your nap then." I said.

She gave me a nasty look and stormed off, slamming her door in the process.

It took less than 5 minutes for me to feel incredibly guilty.

I was hoping to get a TV day, her next to me. And instead I get this.

After unpacking, I plop down on the couch. The spot where I've gotten used to Cat cuddling with me is freezing cold.

God I miss her.

_Wait…_

Do I like Cat again?

_Oh man…_

I don't need this right now.


	46. Gorilla Glue

I am the first guy on earth to admit I am an idiot with girls. And I swear, only I can do what I did yesterday afternoon.

After her nap, she still was very cranky, leading to a quiet dinner, not the good kind and culminated in me picking her up after work and her not saying more than 5 words without prompting.

Also, none of those were "Good Night" either.

So, I'm trying a different tact today.

It's becoming very obvious that her supervisor holds her in high esteem, and has let her close seemingly forever now. But today her boss asked her to open.

As the operating manager.

Sounds important, but she just keeps track of when people get in, if they come in, turn on the lights, make sure the clothes are sorted correctly and opens the doors for the first customers.

It's a big honor for sure, and she seemed cheerful enough, behind the icy exterior towards me at 9 AM.

Hopefully part of that was just her not being a morning person.

Anyway, it's 3 PM now, and as I said I'm doing something completely different. Well, combining old and…older.

I think it's going to work. I certainly hope so. Even if it is, Cat supposedly just got out, and the stuff has been bought. So it's kinda too late now.

_Speaking of which, there she is._

At least she doesn't look upset. She can hide it well though.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down as she approached and opened the door.

"Hey Cat!' I said cheerfully.

"Hi Robbie." She monotoned.

_Damn. Still mad._

How long can she hold a grudge?

"How was work?" I questioned as I pulled out and waited to get onto the road.

"It was fine."

"I have a surprise for you."

It's desperation time. Her tone is exactly the same as it was when we drove over this morning.

"Why?"

"Because you're an amazing friend, better person and I need to thank you for everything you've done for me recently." I say proudly, truly meaning it.

"Robbie, you don't have to get me—."

I interrupted her by pulling out the pink roses and placing them in her lap.

Her face went from robotic to giddy.

"Oh my gosh! They're beautiful!"

"And that's not all!" I say, in my telemarketer voice, eliciting a happy giggle from Cat.

I pull out my trump card, a heart shaped box of chocolates with a card on the front and place those in her lap, managing to get onto the highway at the same time.

After a moment and not hearing anything out of her, I glance over to see her looking like a happy, tearful mess.

"I can't tell if you're happy or what, but please read the card." I ask quietly.

She brushed away a few tears and opened the card. "Can I read out loud?"

"Sure."

"Ok…You just don't know what you have done for me.  
You pushed me to the best that I can be.  
You really are an angel sent from above.  
To take care of me and shower with love.

When I'm with you I will not cry even a single a tear.  
And your touch have chased away all of my fear.  
You have given me a life that I could live worthwhile.  
It is even better every time you smile.

Thank you so much for everything,

Love,

Robbie."

Then she went quiet again as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Another envelope?" She asked, holding up a white envelope.

"That's the best one." I smiled, turning off the ignition.

She got out and struggled to grab all of the stuff I had surprised her with, so I hopped to the other side and nabbed the chocolates and her purse.

The little smile of thanks was more than enough for me as we walked up the stairs.

She disappeared right after unlocking the door and going inside, appearing a moment later with a vase and holding the flowers like they were fragile crystal or something.

"I can take those for a second." I said, taking them and allowing her to put some water in the vase.

I peeled off the wrapper and placed them inside.

Cat gently smiled at me and put them on the table, next to her discarded purse. The chocolates were next to it, with the cards on top of those.

"Cards next?" I suggested.

Instead I suddenly had Cat jump onto me and hug me tightly.

"But you haven't seen the best part." I joked.

"Still…thank you Robbie."

I gently let her down. My reply is coming after the cards.

"Read. Then you'll understand." I tell her, and she picked up the poem card again.

After re-reading it, she picked up the white envelope and opened it.

"Oh my…Robbie…" She said, almost a moan of surprise.

It's really nothing…just me spending some of the money Dad saved me.

A $200 gift card to Elizabeth's Secret.

She put it on the table and grabbed the homemade one. After glancing at it for a second, she looked at me, clearly confused.

"Did you make this?"

"Yep."

"…What does it mean?"

"It means…I get to surprise you somehow."

The certificate said "Redeemable for one surprise at any time. Surprise will be chosen by Robbie Shapiro."

Cheesy…maybe. But I thought she'd like it.

"When do I get to cash it in?"

"Anytime you want." I smile at her.

She's beaming.

"Can I cash it in now…?" She looked up at me, hopeful.

"If you want to." I say, mind immediately jumping to what I had in mind when I wrote it.

A gentle kiss.

_I…I just want one more kiss. _

To a degree, I still like her. But…

I'm way too messed up mentally. I know I am. The anger of the last week has subsided to the point that I had talk myself out of calling mom and asking if I could come home.

It's come that far.

_Focus Robbie!_

Cat handed me the certificate and smiled. "I'd like my surprise please."

"Sure…let me just…" I reached past her and locked the door.

She gave me a weird look, right before I scooped her into my arms and twirled her around.

"He he! Robbi—"

I go in for my kiss when I've twirled her a full 360 degrees.

_Lips…cheek!_

I felt her tense up when my lips contacted her cheek, and then she grabbed me tightly.

_I panicked…_

After I stop, I pull back and look at her, hoping she took it well.

She looks happily shocked.

"You're surprise was…a kiss on the cheek?" She asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah..." I lie. "I…I've wanted to do that for the last couple of days, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. Especially after I made you mad."

She quickly looked guilty. "It's ok…I'm sorry for being so grumpy. I didn't mean to get all physical with you, but…you being so opposed to it made me mad. I'm sorry I wasn't much fun to be around."

"It's fine Cat. I should have been nicer." I say, putting her down. Disappointment flashed across her face briefly. "I hope that this stuff gets me back into your good graces."

She smiled and looked up at me. "You never were out of them."

"Good." I smiled back.

"Can I give you a thank you gift for all of this?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess." I say.

_Maybe her insisting on buying dinner, extra drinks or something…this could be anything._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Cat leaping into my arms. I instinctively grabbed her and she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

_How'd I get up against the wall? She was next to the wall?_

Next thing I know she smiled at me, then—

_She's kissing me._

Just how I like it.

I forget everything and grab her back briefly before I remember that it's probably not a good idea to get her hopes up by kissing her far too long, so after a moment, I retreat.

She opened her eyes and had a very _very_ sad look on her face.

"What?" She whispered.

"I…Cat, this isn't going to sound good, but I don't think that's a good idea." I whisper back.

She immediately came closer to me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Absolutely not. Thank you Cat. But…I don't want to get your hopes up."

She looked at me for a long time, into my eyes. Then she kissed me again, then hopped off of me.

"Ok. TV?"

"Sure. I'm really sorry Cat." I say quietly.

"It's fine Robbie. Please don't feel guilty."

"I don't think that's possible." I replied.

She turned over her shoulder and looked at me weird as she disappeared into the kitchen.

She came back a minute or two later with two glasses and I was scrolling thru the PVR to find our show.

"Here ya go." She smiled, sitting next to me.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

We settled in as the show began and soon it was business as usual. Except for one thing.

Cat keeps getting closer and closer to me.

_Just like last time._

No Robbie…mind clear.

_You can't even go there._

I do want to lie down though.

"Hey Cat, I'm gonna lie down if that's ok with you."

She suddenly hopped up.

"Sure! Do you mind if I lie next to you? I was just thinking the same thing." She beamed.

"Of course not." I smiled, then stretching out.

A moment later Cat plopped next to me, facing the TV.

"There's more room if you want it." I said. Cat seems perched right on the end.

She glanced back, then settled herself back into my chest and continued to watch TV.

I tried concentrating, but I had to fight myself off and not put my arms around her from the back.

_She's that close._

I just need to not think of her legs.

_Those perfect legs._

I was finally getting comfortable when Cat reached behind her, grabbed my arm, threw it around her while putting herself right next to me.

She giggled and glanced back. "You know, it's ok to be friendly."

"I know, but…"

She turned around fully and smiled, then hugged me.

"Please relax. For me?"

Her face is almost begging me. Like she wants nothing more than for me to have fun.

I smiled back and pulled her closer to me. She let out a happy noise, hugged me tightly then turned back around.

Finally, I settled down and started watching the movie. We finished the first episode and Cat easily changed it to the next one before snuggling me again.

It took me about 20 minutes into the next episode to realize that I was messing up again.

I was gently, and apparently instinctively rubbing her stomach with my fingers gently.

The only reason I noticed was because of her purring. Yes. Purring.

She almost jumped when I stopped.

"Hey…that felt nice." She pouted, focus still on the TV.

"Do you want me to keep going."

She nodded and snatched my hand again. But this time slipped it under her shirt and onto her skin.

"Cat—"

"Robbie." She chimed back, making it clear that it wasn't changing.

At the sound of her voice, I gave in, and resumed massaging her. Before long, we were pressed together and she was right under my neck.

At the end of the second episode, she turned to face me.

It was the normal smile, and then a hug. I thought I went out on a limb by missing the top of her head.

But Cat topped me again.

By kissing me again.

_I always forget how good she is at this…_

On and on and on she went. Until I finally decided I had to ask her to stop.

"Cat." I breathed as we separated.

She was beaming.

"Yeah?"

"That's…not a good idea."

"Why? You seemed into it." She whispered into my ear.

"I am…it's a long story."

"I'm all ears Robbie…" She purred into me.

I sighed and she made herself more comfortable.

"Cat…I don't think we should be kissing like this."

"Why not?" She asked, tears flying to her eyes.

"I…I'm not ready."

"What do you mean?"

"Cat…" I began, but then I saw her eyes sparkling and lost my sentence. I disguised it by brushing away a tear from her eyes.

"I'm not ready to start any kind of relationship yet. I'm too messed up."

"No you're not…you're perfect Robbie." Cat insisted.

"I wish I was Cat…but I…I can barely think straight. And I don't want to hurt you."

"You aren't hurting me Robbie. Is this about my kissing? Am I a bad kisser?"

"No Cat! Not at all. I…I like your kisses." I admitted, and she beamed. "But…when we are kissing is the only time I feel…regular. The rest of the time I…I'm not right."

She sighed and cuddled closer to me, if possible.

"You don't want to put what we have gotten back under more pressure. And the situation at home doesn't help." She said, as if stating fact.

"Yeah."

"Well…you like kissing me?"

I felt myself blush and she smirked.

"Yeah. It's nice."

"Then how about this? We kiss, and worry about the consequences later?"

"But—" I got out before she was kissing me again.

I almost stopped her several times, but she latched on tighter and kissed harder. Finally, I gave in and it became a makeout session. She got on top of me at some point and my hand found it's way under her shirt again.

She was the first one to break it off.

"Ok…you got me." I joked, and she giggled and smiled at me.

"Good…" She said, going for her shirt.

"Cat—"

"No. Whatever it is…no. I'm just making it easier for later. If we get there. But you didn't shave this morning." She smiled, tossing her shirt to the side and stroking my cheek.

"I didn't?" I repeated, not thinking.

My concentration was on her bra, for better or worse.

"Nope…it feels nice." She smiled, then leaning back in and kissing me again.

If we were close last time, now we were repeating Prome weekend. No space at all, just drinking the other in. Cat stroked my cheek and we french kissed.

Then she moved one of my hands to her bra and made me start to work her. Her brief moan caused me to kiss her harder.

I wanted to back up, but she kept going. Moaning and carrying on and obviously past the point of reasoning.

So I settled for continuing to kiss her until we had to get oxygen.

"Robbie…" She sighed.

"Cat…that's not what I bargained for." I said quietly.

"But that's what you want."

"Cat." I said sharply, causing her to jump. "I…I want to kiss you. But not grope you. I…fell like I'm violating—."

My phone suddenly started going off, causing Cat to scream and jump off of me.

_Mom._

Crap.

"It's my mom." I said moving to answer it.

"Son of a bitch!" She screamed, kicking the coffee table.

"Excuse me?" Mom asked, apparently on the line now.

"Hi Mom. How are you doing?" I say cheerfully, as Cat stormed off.

"I'm great, what was that in the background?" She asked.

"Um…that was Cat. Anyway, what's up?"

"Oh. Um…your father and I were wondering if you wanted to come for dinner. I'm making pork chops and mashed potatoes."

"That sounds great."

"Will you come?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Sure."

"Great, see you in a few."

"Ok, bye mom." I said, disconnecting the call.

"Cat?" I called out, and she appeared a moment later, shirt back on.

"Yeah, how'd it go?"

"It went good…I'm going to dinner."

Her face fell like it does when she doesn't get a role she wanted badly. "Oh…"

I took one step towards her and she met me by crashing into my arms. My shirt immediately started feeling damp.

"Cat…please don't cry."

"I hope it goes well ok? If it doesn't work out…you always…always have somewhere to come to ok?" She croaked out, absolutely bawling.

"Thank you Cat." I said, hugging her back.

"Promise?" She asked, looking up at me, tears cascading.

"Of course." I said. "I'll come back later tonight."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No Cat. Thank you for everything. I know you don't want me to go, but…"

"You have to." She said quietly.

"Yeah." I said quietly, then looking down and seeing the blubbering mess of a girl in my arms.

"I messed up didn't I?" I said.

"No…it's nothing you did. I got too caught up. You said you…" She began, but broke down.

I picked her up and carried her into her room as she completely lost it.

"It's ok Cat. No problem." I said, kissing her cheek and then standing to leave.

"Um…Robbie?" She asked at the last second.

"Yeah?" I darted back in.

"Did you write that poem in that card?"

I laughed. "No…I tried, but I couldn't find anything that worked like that one. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok…bye Robbie." She called out.

"Bye Cat!" I said, then exited.

I tried to keep my spirits up on the drive home, but how distraught she was unnerved me. I wish I could just cuddle with her all night.

I would throw in kiss also, but…I can't date her. Not right now.

I hopped out of my car to find a bustling kitchen with every light on as a greeting.

"Heyyyy!" Mom said, dashing to me as I opened the door and crashing into my arms.

"Hey Mom. Dad." I said politely as Dad smiled at Mom's hug attack on me

"How are you?" Mom smiled.

"I'm good. How are you guys?" I asked, grabbing a plate.

"We're good son…how is Cat?" Dad asked politely.

"She's ok. Didn't want me to go, but that's how it goes." I explained as Mom took my plate and started dishing me out food.

"Aww. That's too bad." Dad frowned.

"Anyway…I need to talk to you guys." I said, causing both of them to snap to attention.

"Ok?" Mom said, giving me a pork chop and moving to the vegetables.

"Umm…I'm sorry for screaming at you. And for not letting you explain. And for taking most of my stuff out of here."

"WHAT?" They both yelped.

"Yeah…" I said, unable to maintain eye contact with them.

Dad dashed off towards the stairs as Mom looked miserable.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I…I don't know other than I was mad." I said quietly as Dad started back down.

"When did you do that? And how'd you get out without us noticing?" Dad asked, incredulous.

"We've stuck around here hoping you would come back." Mom explained.

"Yesterday. And It was when Jade and Tori talked to you guys."

"You distracted us." Dad said, sounding awestruck.

"Yeah…but anyway, I'm really sorry. And I was thinking that I should at least give this a chance and see if we can make this work." I said quietly.

Next thing I knew I had Mom in my arms again, and Dad was advancing on me too.

"That sounds great Robbie…let's eat." Dad smiled, then hugged me.

Cat was completely out of my mind.


	47. Litter Box

Cat POV

I grab another tissue and try to get the last remaining pieces of sadness out. I don't know if it will work, but might as well try.

I have to look better before Jade comes and picks me up for school.

Doesn't help things that I've been ducking everybody for 3 days now. I just haven't wanted to see anybody.

Especially after what Robbie did.

He never came back that night after we finally kissed. Makes me want to SCREAM! How can he not call or send off a text telling me what happened with his parents?

It obviously went well because when I woke up yesterday all his stuff was gone, with only a thank you note and more flowers as an explanation.

I threw away the flowers and ripped up the note, and have been crying most of the time since.

Worse yet, I can smell him everywhere. Especially on the couch.

He makes me so MAD! All I did was show him how much I care about him, and that I'm so sorry about what happened with Trent, and he…

HE USES ME LIKE THAT?

ARRGH!

Suddenly I heard the sound of my front door open.

"Cat?" Jade called out.

"Just a second! Makeup!" I replied.

A moment or two later Jade poked her head in. "Hey, why are there flowers in your trash?"

"Long story." I said bluntly, continuing to apply makeup.

I still need to add my contacts.

"Let me guess…Trent from jail?"

"No!"

"Ok…alright. Somebody's in a bad mood." She said, taking a step back. "Do you need to go refill your prescription?"

_Great, she thinks I didn't take my meds today._

"No Jade, I have pills. I'll need to go next week though."

"Ok. Do you want me to take you to the pharmacy?"

"Yes please." I chimed back, grabbing my contacts.

"Sure. Have you told Robbie about that yet?"

I freeze, contact about to go in.

_I should probably put them both in before replying._

Pop…Pop.

"No, why should I?' I ask, blinking.

"Cat, he's not going to care. We all know you acted a little bipolar. Just because you're getting treatment for it isn't anything to be ashamed of."

"Yeah it is! That's why I was acting so crazy! And it cost me with him! I can't tell him I started taking bipolar pills. He'll think I was crazy!" I reply, frantic to change the subject.

"He won't think you're crazy. Where is he by the way?"

I storm past her and open my mouth, but a strangled noise comes out.

She gave me a funny, look, then walked back into the kitchen and glanced at the flowers in the trash, stems sticking out.

"Those came from him, didn't they?" She stated.

I nodded and opened the door.

She reached out and grabbed my arm. "Whoa, hold on there mustang. What'd he do?"

"I…he went back home. His stuff is gone and he hasn't come back in three days."

She looked confused. "Why?"

"I don't know…" I whine, feeling more tears coming on.

"Cat, this isn't your fault."

I kept marching to her car.

"Cat…you knew this was going to happen."

"No it didn't!" I yelped back at her.

"Yeah, was he going to live with you in your apartment forever? No! he didn't want to be a burden Cat. You can't let your feelings for him get in the way. He's still there for the taking."

"No he's not! He said he was too messed up!" I reply, opening the passenger door.

"Huh? Whoa, rewind there girl. Talk to me." She said, starting the car.

"Ok…well, we had a small argument 5 days ago, and he had a awesome way to apologize. He gave me flowers and chocolates. Somewhere along the line we started kissing—"

Jade interrupted by letting out a cheer.

"BUT…he stopped multiple times, eventually saying he didn't want to date anyone, and implying especially not me." I finished.

"But he kissed you! That has to count for something!" She protested.

"No…he just said that made him feel better. I shouldn't have kept doing it. He probably wanted me to stop." I say, thinking out loud.

"Why did you keep doing it then?"

"I…liked it."

I sound so immature.

"What made you stop?" Jade asked, signaling next to Hollywood Arts.

"His mom called, and invited him to dinner. Then he left and didn't come back until he took his stuff back home I assume."

We park and I look over to Jade, who looks like she's thinking.

"Well?" I ask, getting out.

"Ask him about it. Just say 'Hey, why'd you go without saying goodbye?' Not that hard."

Ok. Guess so.

After making a quick stop to Festus' Grub Truck for some tea, first period goes by fast. Same for my design class. I'm about to finish my doily and start on some curtains.

Funny how after living on my own I start making stuff that I can use instead of just pretty stuff. Don't get me wrong, everything I make is pretty to me, it's just that now it is both.

When I walked into Sikowitz, I saw Jade smile at me and point towards Robbie.

Then I saw him talking to Sikowitz and that pretty brunette girl.

_I think her name is Amber._

Robbie doesn't look too pleased about whatever it is they are discussing. After a few moments, he turned around—

_He's coming towards me!_

"Hey, I need to talk to you." He said quickly, grabbing his backpack and sitting right next to me.

"Hi. Ok." I smiled.

I'm so soft when it comes to him. He can do almost anything and it will make me smile.

"Robbie!" Sikowitz snapped, causing him to jump.

He sighed and stood up. "I gotta go."

"Ok. Nice seeing you." I said, hopping up and hugging him.

He hugged me back then released me and turned back to Sikowitz.

I moved back towards Jade and the others, trying to hide my disappointment. Luckily Sikowitz was keeping everybody entertained by having the pretty girl and Robbie do stuff for u—

"Robbie, please take off your shirt."

_WHAT?_

"But sir—" he protested.

"Off. Come on." Sikowitz said.

He sighed and took it—

"Whoa." Jade quietly said.

Whoa is right. He's…strong. Dare I even say sexy?

_OH MY GOD MY ROBBIE IS HOT!_

"Now, Amber you are—"

Amber?

"Amber?" Tori hissed.

"Go!" Sikowitz said.

"Help! Help me!" Amber yelped.

"What's wrong?" Robbie said, off to the side with his arms crossed.

"I'm drowning! I forgot how to swim!" She yelped.

_Oh, like that's realistic. I forgot how to swim? More like I wanna be near those abs._

Jade suddenly put her hand over my mouth and hissed in my ear. "SHH! You said that out loud!"

_I WHAT?_

See what you do to me Robbie Shapiro? SEE?

Talk about driving me insane.

He taunted me for most of the rest of the period, then got called off to Helen's office.

The rest of the day was a blur until I met Jade in the parking lot.

"Are you sure those pills are working today?" She asked as I stepped inside.

"Jade." I snipped back.

"What? You said that out loud Cat. What am I supposed to think?"

"I…don't know."

"You got it bad for the boy don't you?" She asked.

"…you have no idea."

"Will Ice Cream fix anything?" She asked.

"It would at least help my bruised heart." I say flatly, curling next to the door and ducking below the window.

"Ok, to the ice cream shop it is." She said, apparently pulling onto the street.

We ended up taking it to my apartment and devouring it there. After she found out he was probably coming to pick me up for work, she left really fast, even though I asked her to stay.

I need the emotional support.

But soon I was transfixed by my laptop and the gorgeous Betsey Johnston shoe collection. It's so cute!

"Slam!"

Was that my door?

I can hear footsteps, stop and start.

I try to return my gaze to my laptop when I hear a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, gorgeous abs inc, this is Robbie." Robbie said, causing me to glance up.

"ROBBIE!" I yelled, hopping up.

"Hey!" He said as I jumped into a hug. "Why are my flowers in the trash?"

_Quick! Gotta lie!_

"There was a bug on it and I got scared. Sorry."

He frowned but didn't look mad. "It's fine. You know why?"

"No."

He smirked and pulled MORE FLOWERS out from behind his back.

"Robbie…"

"Don't. I need to say sorry. That probably didn't help my other flowers chances of avoiding the trash."

I opened my mouth to retort, but he stopped me.

"Cat, I know you're mad. And if you're not, you should be. Sorry I left so fast. I should have told you what was going on."

I suddenly felt a rush of tears go right towards my eyes.

_I have to go to the bathroom._

I dash off.

"Cat!" he yelled, chasing after me.

I got to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Cat…can I at least give you a hug?" He asked thru the door.

"I need to stop crying first!"

"Ok…" he said.

It took me forever to stop crying, then when I opened the door, he fell in. Apparently he was leaning on the door.

He hopped up and scooped me into a hug and back towards my room.

_God he's strong. Since when can he lift me up?_

"Can I apologize now?" he asked.

"Cuddle. Then apologize." I said.

He laid me down on my bed and moved to sit down, but I yanked him onto me.

"Aah!" he yelled, ending up sprawled on me.

I'm enjoying this. I can feel his abs.

"Uhh…Cat?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get more comfortable before you keep trying to get under my shirt?"

_CRAP! I did it again!_

"Sorry…" I mumble, feeling myself blush.

"It's fine. I know you want it, but you don't know how to ask."

"Can I?" I blurt out.

He smirked and shrugged. I didn't hesitate.

_Oh my god…_

I couldn't stop a little sigh and contorted myself to him, trying to enjoy his nice smell.

"Can I explain now?' His voice rumbled.

I nodded.

"Ok…Well, we both know how I left. Just that little note. And that obviously wasn't enough. I'm sorry. I…I just didn't know how to tell you." He said, sounding defeated.

"What do you mean?"

"All that stuff that happened? The talking and kissing…it obviously was important to you, and it was to me…but not as important. I didn't know how to say I was leaving when you broke down just when I left for dinner."

"But that was because I had a feeling you weren't going to come back…" I croaked out, starting to cry.

He shifted and pulled me into a ginger hug. I turned it into a vicegrip on my end.

"You're probably right Cat. And I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to say it and bailed out like a coward. Please forgive me." He asked, kissing my neck softly.

I stifled my groan and nuzzled closer to him. "Uh huh."

"Good. Thank you." He said.

I began to look up and tell him it was ok, but he met me halfway and kissed me the most passionately he ever has.

I just collapsed like putty and grabbed him like the boy I love.

But then he stopped.

I had to stop myself from crying more right there.

"I hope that helps a little more ok. You wanna go to dinner?"

_He…he doesn't love me._

"Sure." I think I said. "Just let me fix my makeup."

I think he protested somehow, but I'm not sure. I wasn't really listening.

All I could hear was the sound of my shattering heart.

(A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you've enjoyed the last few chapters. Unfortunately this is going to be the last one for awhile because I'm going on a actual vacation, which means no internet except for my phone. I have no idea the exact date I can start on the next chapter, but it should be around August 13/14. Hope this tides you guys over. Thank you for being the best readers on this site. –James)


	48. Half of Her Heart

(A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back a little bit earlier than planned, and not by my choice really. I heard about Victorious being cancelled and felt like I had to update pretty quick. It's really a shame that Nick chose to cap it at 60 something episodes, and I feel terrible for all the actors, especially Ariana. Her chat yesterday when I heard the news and seeing her cry…that was brutal. Her tweets showed that she was planning on continuing the show along with 'Sam and Cat'. Hopefully no more people are sending out angry tweets blaming her for it, despite it not being her fault at all. She probably feels guilty and somewhat responsible even if Victorious was going to end. Despite my attempts to maim and injure Cat, I got your back Ari. Anyway, here's a new chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoy it, and all reviews are appreciated. –James)

Robbie POV

"I still don't get it." He said, looking at me in a way that seemed to instantly annoy me.

"Look, it's not that hard man. You just connect the green and pink wires and test it out by flipping the switch behind you." I say for the thousandth time.

_I have other people to take care of too. You aren't the only one having trouble here kid._

"But how will I be able to know which cords go where?"

"Use your head and your eyes. Just plug stuff in. Now I have to go help other people. Let me know if you need more help." I say roughly, walking away quickly.

Within 5 seconds I spot a girl looking close to tears, looking right at the switchboard.

"Hey sweetheart, you having trouble?" I crouched next to her.

She looked at me and croaked. "It's too hard."

"What do you mean?" I asked kindly, rubbing her knee.

"I can't memorize it all. It's too much."

"You mean all the switches and stuff?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Of course it's too much! I don't even know all of them, and I've been running this for months! Didn't you see my cheat sheet?" I asked, her, glancing over and looking for my laminated piece of paper.

_Where is it?_

It's not here!

"No." She simply replied as I left her side to search for it.

"It's not here…where did it go! I told Sikowitz to leave it alone!" I grumble angrily.

She kept quiet as I searched futilely for another few minutes.

"Well, we have a master list in the book up top. I can make a quickie one for you to use today if you want." I suggested as she used a tissue to clean up her makeup.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Of cour—oof!" I said, as she tackled me into a hug that flattened me.

She scrambled up and ran towards the stairs, leaving several people to look at her retreating figure looking confused. A few of them then turned to me.

I simply shrugged.

After copying down 10 or so of the most important switches, she dashed back down and started working feverishly again.

I resumed helping random people, including the annoying kid that refused to do anything with out me approving it.

_I have to have Sikowitz talk to him._

He's driving me up the wall.

I had just noticed the clock and told everyone it was clean up time, so they were as busy as ever when—

Tap tap.

I turned around and pulled my earbuds out of my ears to have Cat smiling at me.

"Hiiii!"

"Hey Ariel, how are you?" I smiled.

"Ariel?" She asked turning around.

"It's you Cat. I was referring to the mermaid movie with the girl in the red hair. It looks just like yours." I turned her back towards me.

She just looked confused.

"I don't think I've seen that one."

"We should see it sometime." I suggested. She lit up like a lightbulb.

"That sounds great Robbie…maybe we can even use your theater room!"

"Maybe…" I trailed off, think of Dad's newest renovations. I don't know what he's doing.

I hardly ever talk to him. Don't really want to. I'm really not home much. I'm always dashing around doing stuff.

"Hey Robbie? You there?" Cat asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said immediately.

"I asked you if you can take me home."

My spirits immediately fell.

_I was hoping Jade was going to take her._

"I would love to Cat…but I can't. Amber's car is messed up and she needs a ride. I don't think you want to tag along." I said.

_I have a feeling they don't exactly get along._

"Oh…no I don't really…will you be busy after work? Or do I need to ask Jade about then too?"

"No, I can get you after work." I said, prompting her to look a bit happier.

"Ok, thanks Robbie."

She sauntered off, looking sad but having a little bounce in her step.

Behind her, I saw Jade wave at me and Amber walking towards me.

Right past Cat.

I waved back to Jade, but Amber assumed it was her and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey Amber, how'd it go?" I asked, giving her a brief hug.

"It went fine, same old same old I guess." She shrugged as she sat down in her normal chair like she always does when she's waiting for her ride home.

"I guess that's good then. You still think you'll be ready?" I asked, turning back to my shutdown of the switchboard.

"Yeah…but the more important question is will you and your crew be ready?"

"We will be fine. Don't worry about us. You never do usually." I replied bluntly.

"Well, this time you guys are the weak spot." She simply said. "Everybody is wondering if you'll be ready.

"Amber, I've told you this before. You guys need to keep you focus on the stage. I'll have them ready in three weeks, just as the curtain goes up."

I've spoken to Tori and Beck, who apparently are the two mainly worried about me and my minions not being ready, and asked them to keep their concerns to themselves.

Needless to say they haven't listened.

"Ok…let me know if I can help." She offered.

"I will, thank you very much." I said politely, hitting the lights and motioning for her to follow me.

The drive to her house was uneventful except for her brother that plays football for a area school that tried to dump me in the ditch near her house.

He thinks we're dating. Which we aren't. But he still is a jackass about everything.

The moment I parked she hopped up and started yelling at him.

"YOU DAMN JERK! HE NEARLY WENT INTO THE DITCH!" Amber hollered as I calmly got out.

"Oh Amber calm down." He waved her off. "I wasn't going to hurt your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend Daniel!" She marched after him, not grabbing the door for me and causing me to nearly get hit in the face with it before catching it.

Her mom popped out of the woodwork and smiled at me. "Hey Robbie, sorry about them."

"It's fine ma'am. Just ask him not to try and leave me in the ditch next time." I smiled.

"He wha—DANIEL! Get your ass down here NOW!" She yelled up the stairs.

I heard Amber laugh and turned back to her mom. "I gotta go Mrs."

"Ok sweetie, you be careful." She pulled me into a hug.

"Of course." I smiled before closing the door.

I hopped back into the car and checked my phone before backing out.

1 new message.

"_Hey Robbie, can you stop by the store and grab some lettuce, salad dressing and potatoes? Love, Mom."_

_I can do that._

I veered from my normal path and went to the store.

_Potatoes and lettuce…thank goodness that they are close._

Next, and lastly, sala—

…

My train of thought just got derailed.

_Is that Tori and Trina's Dad?_

That would explain why he's glaring at me.

I continue searching for my parent's normal salad dressing, ignoring his stares.

After grabbing theirs and mine, remembering that I'm also low, I look up to see him right next to me still.

"Sir." I nod politely while walking past him.

He followed me all the way to the checkout line. And there too.

I don't think I've ever been so nervous by a off duty police officer before in my life. On a whim, I text Tori.

"Is your dad still mad at me? Cause I'm at the store and he's staring at me like I just committed a crime and he can't punish me fast enough."

I look up to see the check out lady is ready.

"Is that it for you babe?" She smiled as I put the stuff on the belt.

"Yep." I nodded.

_Buzz Buzz._

I ignore it and grab my credit card, swipe and take my groceries, waiting until I'm safely in my car before checking my phone.

"_Is he behind you? OMG I'm going to kill him when he gets home. I'm so sorry Robbie, I've talked to him about it, apparently he didn't listen."_

"Don't worry, not your fault." I replied, pulling onto my parents road and parking a moment later.

Cosmos came racing out at me when I hopped out of the car.

"Hey boy!" I smiled, bending down to pet him. He followed me into the house.

Thankfully Dad gave in to having him in the house. He's taking some allergy pill that lets him be around Cosmos and not have the reaction. They actually are getting along. Kinda.

Cosmos growls at him a lot. Especially when I'm around. Which is funny because he's such a tiny dog.

"I'm home. Here's your stuff. " I smile at mom, who looked up from her pot and dashed to me.

"Hey sweetheart." She said, crashing into me for a hug.

"Hey mom." I hugged her back, swinging the bag of groceries onto the counter.

"Mmm. I missed you. How was your day?" She asked, before giving me a look.

"It was ok…why are you smelling me?"

"Did you put on your father's cologne? You smell like cologne." She said before sniffing my shirt again.

"I put on cologne today before school. Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No…you're just growing up. That's all." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Mom…" I said, right before she hugged me tightly.

"Never forget that you'll always be my baby ok? Promise?"

"I promise mom."

"Good." She smiled before returning to her pots and pans.

"What are we having?"

"Chicken parmesan with a salad and carrots. You're on salad duty." She smirked.

"On it captain." I said jokingly before grabbing a cutting board.

"So how was Cat?"

…

"Uhh…she's fine I think. Didn't talk to her much." I said, beginning to tear the lettuce leaves into pieces.

"Oh. Didn't you take her home?" Mom replied, sounding surprised.

"Nope. Not her today."

"Who then?" Mom pushed.

"Who said I took somebody home?" I retorted.

"I just assumed you did."

"I did, I was just curious."

"That's nice." She said.

We lapsed into a slightly uncomfoertable silence until the slam of a car door and Cosmos jumping to the door and growling alerted us that my father just arrived.

Dad opened the door and smiled at the sight of his soon to be wife (again) hard at work.

_Damn chauvinist._

"Bark Bark!"

"Easy Cosmos. No friendly fire now." He quipped, causing Mom to look up.

"Hey honey!"

"Hey."

The sound of them kissing greeted me.

I kept my gaze on the cumumber and peppers I was chopping.

"How's it coming son?"

"Fine Dad." I said, grating a carrot, voice betraying my frustration at it's stubbornness.

My parents exchanged a few words then dad went off to change out of his work clothes. Mom and I didn't speak as I finished the salads and started dishing them into bowls like he requested a few nights ago.

I forgot he liked that, and he pounced on the opportunity to yell at me. I simply listened to him rant, apologized and then left the house and ate dinner by myself. I texted mom an apology, saying I didn't want to yell at him, and she thanked me for that and told me that she saved me some leftovers if I was hungry when I got home.

That wasn't good enough for him. He waited until I got home to yell at me more. He went on and on until I snapped and said "Dad., I apologized to mom and she accepted it. Now drop it ok? Good night."

On that note I marched away and into bed and he was fine when I saw him at dinner the next night.

The timing tonight should satisfy him. Everything is done at exactly the same time. Mom danced around me as I put the salads and everyone's respective dressing crèches in their settings. She put the pasta and carrots in the main spot.

I didn't sit until they had both sat down.

"This looks great, thanks you Lindsay." Dad said quietly.

"You're welcome. How was your day?" Mom asked, smiling.

I kept eating silently.

"It was fine. Got another 15 orders today thanks to the hailstorm."

"Oh. I guess that's nice." Mom compromised.

"Yeah, for me. Not for them." Dad said simply.

They both went quiet and ate.

"How was your day son?" Dad asked me, glancing over.

"It was fine. Nothing exciting." I shrugged, than continued to eat.

"When's that play supposed to be?" Mom asked.

"Three weeks on Monday."

"Are you in it?" Dad asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you have a role?" He asked, looking at me odd, like there was no reason for confusion.

"On stage you mean? No, I don't. I'm tech crew." I told him.

"Oh."

His disappointment was evident.

"You should still come baby. It's very good." Mom said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll see. I'm very busy at work Lindsay." He said darkly, then taking a bite of his salad.

Indicating the conversation is over.

"You don't have to come Dad. That's fine if you are busy." I said, then taking a page out of his playbook and taking a gigantic bite of my salad.

I ignored Mom's look and tuned out their polite conversation as I finished, then took their plates like a good son and started on the dishes.

I put the icing on the cake by taking out my headphones and listening to music as Mom tried to help clean up. I made it clear pretty quick that I had it, and she quickly retreated to her bedroom.

_How did I get roped back into this? Seriously?_

I guess I have nobody to blame but myself.

Cat POV

"Are you sure you're ok?" Denise asked as I bounced on my tippie toes.

"I'm fine."

Robbie's driving me mad.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just anxious to get home."

"Ok…" She said, then walking to her car.

I had a dream last night. A…

_I can't call it a bad dream. It was good. Amazing._

I've never had one like that before.

I just hope my sheets will wash. Because they were soaked when I woke up.

Let's call it a dirty dream.

_A dream that Robbie and I had sex._

Slow. Stellar. Out of this world and unbelieveably satisfying sex.

Oh my god I can't describe how amazing I felt when I woke up.

What I wouldn't give for another dream like that tonight.

I'd give everything if I could have him tonight.

I can't because my period just started yesterday.

_Maybe it's related to that. I'm super emotional and_ _—_

Robbie's car just turned in.

_YAY!_

I dash out to the spot and throw open the door before he can say hi.

In fact, I'm hugging him before he finished saying hi.

"Someone's in a great mood."

"I had a great day Robbie! How was yours?"

"It was ok. Just got back from working." He said, frowning slightly.

"Oh. Was your mom giving you a hard time again?" I asked.

_Why is she so pushy with him?_

"No, I just did it so she can't get on my back." He growled.

"Is your dad treating you ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Good…where'd you work?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going and to get him to smile again.

It brightens my world.

"The park I took you to awhile back."

"Oh, that's really pretty." I smiled as he pulled in.

_We're here already?_

PHOOEY!

"Yep." He smiled and hopped out.

He also led the way up the stairs and had it unlocked for me, holding the door all the way.

_He's so perfect._

"You wanna sit down? We can watch some TV." I offered as he hung by the door.

"Thanks Cat…but I'm gonna go ahead and hit the hay at home. I'm exhausted." He said, yawning as if on cue.

"Oh…ok. Sleep well. Thanks again." I smiled, coming to hug him.

"Of course. Night." He smiled, then disappeared.

Taking a piece of my heart with him again.

_Pretty soon he'll have it all._

Even though he already does.


	49. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

(A/N: In advance of the reviews, I know homecoming usually is in the fall and Prom in the spring. But in my world with Hollywood Arts, I reversed it. It's Prome in the fall and Homecoming in the spring. It makes more sense to me.)

(2 days earlier)

"_So what are you guys doing for Homecoming?" Andre asked._

_I ducked my head surreptitiously and dug into my sandwich from home._

"_Going to the dance." Tori smiled._

_Andre seemed to smile insincerely. "That's cool. How about you Rob?"_

_I swallowed and cleared my throat._

"_Sorry…I have to work."_

"_Oh, come on man." Beck chided me. "It'll be fun."_

"_So you're going?" I turned it around on him._

"_Uhhh, yeah I am."_

"_With Tori?" Andre jumped in._

_Jade's eyes darted to Andre's face. _

_I see nothing but lust from her._

_But to who?_

"_Yeah. What are you doing Andre? You haven't told us."_

"_I'm trying to round up a date. But I wanna go."_

"_That's nice." Cat piped up._

"_Thanks Little Red." He smiled at her. She moved to hug him._

_I can feel Tori and Beck looking at me._

"_Any big plans for you Jade?" I asked, breaking the tension I was feeling._

"_Actually yeah. I'm going to a Bat Mitzvah in Chicago. I'll be gone all week."_

"_Oh. That sounds cool." I say instinctively._

_She shrugged._

"_All week?" Cat whined._

_Jade nodded and bit into…whatever it is she's eating. I don't recognize it._

"_What about you Cat?" Tori asked._

_I went back to eating and pretended I don't care._

"_I'm going too. It'll be nice to not be alone. I was afraid I would be." She piped up, then quickly taking a swig of her Raderade._

"_Who are you going with?"_

"_A boy from San Diego I met awhile back." She smiled._

_I kept looking down, trying to hold in my lunch._

_I feel like I just missed a step going down the stairs._

"_That's cool." Jade smiled. "You deserve somebody nice and new."_

"_Thanks Jadey." Cat smiled at her. At least I think she smiled. It sounded like it._

The rest of lunch went without further surprises. I don't even remember what we talked about in class. Next thing I remember—

_SLAM!_

"_Heya Robbie!" She smiled as I waited patiently for the traffic to clear up._

"_Hey Cat. Good day?" I asked politely._

"_Yeah it was! Thanks for asking. How about you?"_

"_It was ok." I shrug, trying to keep my mind off of the very lady I'm speaking to. _

"_You…you don't sound ok." She said quietly._

"_What makes you say that? I'm fine." _

"_Ok…what do you think of your tech crew?" She changed topics._

"_They'll be ready." I reply evenly._

"_Have they been ok?"_

"_They have been doing what they have been doing. Learning on the fly as fast as they can Cat. Nothing more, nothing less." _

_I gritted my teeth and pulled onto the road, accelerating to highway speed._

"_Any favorite people?" She piped up._

_I shook my head. "Nope."_

_We were quiet as I got closer to her complex._

"_You lied to me." She whispered quietly._

"_What? No I didn't." I snap back._

"_Yeah you did…You're mad at me."_

"_Cat, I'm not mad."_

_She glanced at me as I pulled into her complex and began winding towards her apartment._

"_You didn't mention me." She said quietly._

"_I'm not getting your point Cat." I say simply._

"…_You're not mad, but you are mad at me." She answered._

"_You're twisting my words around sweetheart." I say tightly._

_Her arrows are hitting the bull's-eye._

"_No I'm not. I just noticed that you didn't say you weren't mad at me."_

_I sighed and shifted into park. _

_We're here._

"_Robbie…I had to get a date for Homecoming. I know you don't like it."_

"_Cat, why even bring that up?" I said harshly, causing her to quickly look alarmed._

"…_He's a nice guy Robbie. I promise that ok. He won't hurt me."_

"_It sounds like you are already dating him."_

"_Yeah…Do I have to run my love life past you Robbie?"_

"_No Cat…not at all." I say quietly._

_She has me completely beat. She's just burying me._

_Cat grabbed her purse and plopped it into her lap. _

"_Look…I wanted to tell you. I probably should have. Now I know what you mean when you said you couldn't think of a way to tell me about your parent's divorce."_

_I gripped the wheel tightly and tried to not lash out at her._

"_But…" She continued. "I'm sorry. I did what I wanted and needed to do. I shouldn't have to live in the past to make you feel better. Ok?"_

…

"_Robbie?" She said, trying to get me to look her in the eye._

"_What do you want me to say?"_

"_Just…Please don't mope around ok? I want you to be happy too. Nothing is brighter than your smile to me ok? It always makes my day…Can you please look at me?"_

_I barely shifted my eyes to see her looking up at me._

"_Thank you…hug?"_

_She didn't give me a chance to protest and wrapped her arms around me._

_I barely hugged her back._

"_See you later. Texdt me if you want." She piped up._

"_Gotcha." I replied, feeling heat in my throat._

_She didn't wait any longer and hopped out, waving before disappearing up the stairs._

I didn't even wait until I got to the highway to text Jade and ask if she could take Cat to and from work.

"_Sure. Sorry she jumped all over you today at lunch." –Jade._

_I put my phone back in my pocket and opened the door to my room._

_Texts streamed in steadily from everyone over the next few hours as I systematically scoured my room and cleaned it, venting my frustrations into the dirt and dust._

"_So Jade's taking me to work today? I wouldn't have gotten upset if you would have told me Robbie." –Cat 4:28 PM_

_I pulled the dolly out of the basement and after heaving it up the stairs, lifted my dressers onto it and put it out in the hall, allowing me to clean the swath of floor underneath._

"_Is this how you are going to make it Robbie? Not replying to me? I don't know what else I'm supposed to do Robbie. I owned up to my mistake. Maybe you just need space and your silence is telling me that. I'll be quiet now."_

_Oh look. It's that picture Cat gave me when Alex stayed over. The smile I never got up until then._

_And now it belongs to another guy. Again._

_Fittingly, the glass is cracked on her side._

_I put it to the side as my phone buzzed again._

_Jade._

_Tori._

_Andre_

_Jade again._

…_again._

_Tori._

_Jade…again._

_I lift the dresser back into its place and turn my focus to my bed._

_It's designed to come apart. So I begin taking that apart._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

"_Lemme see you put your hearts up! Aye lemme see you put your hearts up…"_

_That's Cat's ringtone when she calls._

_My phone stays in my pocket._

_I shift my focus to my closet, which is relatively neat. Except for the very top, which is the only part that didn't get touched during my brief stint at…her place._

_Underneath some blankets and in a shoebox…_

_Is Rex._

_I guess I'll take him with me to the beach tomorrow night. _

_The next time I check my phone I'm at a little pizza place. I declined dinner with my parents to try and get some space to clear my head._

_The tally is: 5 texts from Cat with 6 from Jade and a smattering from the others._

(The next Day)

"_Here you go Robbie…now why do you want my truck again?" Bash asked as I stood on his front porch._

"_I need room for a bonfire at the beach."_

"_Ahh! A bonfire!" Jared said, smiling._

"_Any particular reason?" Peter asked._

"_Not really. It's homecoming weekend and I just thought a bonfire on the beach would be a good idea."_

"_That's cool…but why do you need it tonight?" Jared asked, looking confused._

"_I'm going tonight."_

"_There isn't a homecoming dance?" Peter piled on._

"_There is, I'm just not going. The others are meeting up with me."_

"_Why aren't you going?"_

"_Couldn't get a date." I shrugged._

"_You're kidding!" Peter said, looking shocked._

"_Eh, dances are dumb anyway." I shrugged again._

"_You know, with all that shrugging you're doing, you'll get stuck that way." Jared joked._

_I smiled and laughed. "I'll get your truck back tomorrow morning. Promise." I said, turning to leave._

_They both were quiet for a while and my mind's eye envisioned them looking at one another._

…

_Crack…_

_CRASH!_

_Who knew a fire could be so loud? Especially when you start throwing stuff into it._

_Like DVD's and pictures._

_CRACK!_

_I use the tongs and pitch Rex in. It takes a few minutes and the thought crosses my mind that Jade would have enjoyed seeing him melt before some part of him came flying right at me. _

_I barely dodged it._

_I always knew he was out to get me._

_I sigh and hit my stereo._

"_I remember when we broke up, for the first time. _

_Saying that I've had enough, cause like, we haven't seen each other in a month._

_When you said you needed space._

_Wait, WHAT?_

_Then you come around and say, 'Baby'._

_I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me._

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, 'I hate you', we break up._

_You call me: "I love you."_

_Oooh ooh. We called it off again last night. _

_This time…I'm telling you, I'm telling you._

_WE. Are never ever ever. Getting back together._

_We, are never ever ever getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me._

_But we are never ever ever. Getting back together."_

(Back in the present…)

The school is practically deserted. It's senior skip day, and unsurprisingly the seniors are gone.

What is surprising is that most of the school is gone too. Everyone that went to the dance. Or at least said that they did.

You never know when you are being lied to your face about something.

Blink.

"_You at school?" –Jade_

"Yeah. I see you aren't." I reply back.

I'm waiting patiently outside Sikowitz's. His class is next.

He's in for a surprise if there ever was one.

"_Yep. What about the others?"_

"Nope. I might be the only junior here." I reply back.

This school is so quiet I think I could hear a pin drop.

"_You're kidding."_

Better get to Sikowitz's before he makes me run a mile or something. You never know with him.

I get prime seating being the only one in the class. He does a double take when he comes in.

"This is it? Just you Robbie?"

"I think so sir."

"This is ridiculous. It's senior skip day, not everybody skip day…do you know if Helen knows about this?" He asked me.

"No idea."

"I'll bring it up with her. This is unacceptable. In the meantime, I should reward you for coming…"

"You don't have to sir." I jump in.

"Nah, I want to. You've had a terrible year. I know! Robbie, you can take a early lunch the rest of the week and I'll give you a A participation grade all week. The others will fail."

"That sounds kind of harsh sir." I say.

"It's the last Monday before performance day. This is unacceptable. It's probably a good idea for you to stay away tomorrow." He said darkly as he peered at his coconut.

"Why sir?"

"There's a high probability of me yelling tomorrow. And you don't deserve that."

"Ok…I'll stay away."

"Good good…now what are we going to do for today?" He asked exasperatedly, peering out to all the empty seats.


	50. Just Don't Know

"Robbie!"

"Robbie!"

"Can you help me with—?"

"Hold on man, I can only do 50 things at once." I said, bypassing him and moving to one of the quieter people, someone who never talked unless it was absolutely necessary.

"What's up man?" I said confidently.

"I…This isn't working right. This hasn't ever happened before." He said.

The ropes to the curtains are all tangled.

"Now that would be a problem…Sikowitz!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"I didn't mess up did I? It was like this when I got here." He said rapidly.

"Don't worry man. This won't be a problem." I reassured him as footsteps came closer.

"Yeah Robbie?" Sikowitz asked.

"Ropes?" I called back.

"What do you—Ooh! I'll grab a ladder. Don't worry Rob, I got this." He said.

"Thanks." I said, moving on to the next person, who was in makeup.

Cat's her current customer.

"Yeah? What's up Singe?" I joked.

Her name is Cindy, but she accidentally burnt her hair and had to hack it off right below her ear. So she got the nickname Singe. Like singed.

"Do you know if Cat can get curls tonight? I was told a few days ago she was supposed to be straight haired."

Cat made a whimpering noise and looked up to me.

"Curls are fine. And you look nice Cat." I said before turning to glance at the rest of hair and makeup.

I barely caught her half smile.

On to the next issue.

"How are you?"

_Are you kidding me?_

"I'm fine. You're fine right?" I snap at him.

He nodded. I walked away swiftly and waited for someone else to flag me down.

But I got all the way to my seat. I even got so bored I pulled out my phone and checked the slap.

Tori Vega: New show tonight! Friday night fun at HA!

_Not for my parents, who almost assuredly aren't here. They talked about other plans over dinner, completely oblivious to my presence._

This week has flat out sucked. I haven't talked to anybody basically due to my extended lunch.

And collectively they apparently blew a gasket at Sikowitz's solution/response to their collective absence.

Tori wanted to blame me according to Andre, saying I still am holding a grudge about stuff. She didn't even elaborate apparently.

Beck and Jade have said they are on my side, and that Tori's just mad about the grade. Part of me wants to think that, but wouldn't they be mad too then? Why is Tori the only mad one?

Sorry if this seems random. But this week has worn me down. I can only handle so much stress and people being stupid.

Speaking of stress…Cat.

Let's just say she's not helping. In her defense, she didn't know I would be out on Wednesday night. It wasn't her fault I almost, I mean _almost _walked in on her and her boyfriend, whose name I now know to be Ryan.

I know I sound like a broken record, and I know I shouldn't care…but it still gets under my skin.

_I need to stop caring._

"Robbie!" Tori said, walking quickly over to me.

"Hey Tor. How's it?" I said cordially.

"Good, sorry about the other day."

"It's fine." I lied.

"Nah, I was PMS-ing and—"

"Say no more seniorita. Say no more." I said, cringing.

"But—" She began.

"Don't worry about it. Now did you just come to apologize?"

"No…I was just gonna say it looks like your crew has everything taken care of. Ni—."

"TORI! Get over here!" Sikowitz snapped, and she jumped away from me and our nice little conversation.

_Oh well._

She is right, it looks like everyone is on a roll.

After taking a moment or two to relish the moment, I strolled over to the switchboard and sat back as Tori, Beck, Cat, Jade and Andre simply _dominated. _Everything was flawless, even down to the timing of the curtains and everyone taking a step back to let it fall right in front of them.

Then raucous celebration ensued.

"Yeah!"

"Woo Hoo!"

Andre, Beck and a few other people busted into a impromptu dance session. Everybody else on the talent side and a few crew members watched and crowded around before Sikowitz brought the sanity and calm back.

Never thought I'd say that about him.

I motioned for everyone under my direction to come to me. Otherwise known as "On Me."

Smiles were everywhere as they gathered around.

"Great job everybody. Amazing. I can't be more proud of you."

Smiles just got wider.

"I mean it when I say that I've never seen a play go so smoothly. You all outdid yourselves tonight. Now clean up and you're done."

A cheer rang out and they scattered to their positions and started clean up.

I fell back into my routine of plugging in my pearPod but helped out hair and makeup with disassembly before falling back to my switchboard.

…

Tap Tap.

I turn around to briefly see that almost everyone is gone except—

_Amber?_

I calmly pull my headphones out and turn to see her fully.

_Jesus she's still hot._

"Hey!" She piped up with a smile.

"Hey Amber, what brings you here?" I politely asked.

_How'd she get back here?_

"I wanted to see your play of course! That was awesome!" She said bubbily.

"I'm glad you liked it." I smiled.

She smiled before clearing her throat and saying "So, I talked to Andre I think was his name, but anyway, he said that you had a whole bunch of freshman as your tech crew?"

I nodded, not thinking of anything else to say.

"Oh wow! He said that you did a herculean task getting them into fighting form. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Amber. It wasn't bad, they just were inexperienced." I shrug.

"It still sounds awful. I can't bear to even talk to freshman, but you had to make a entire play's mechanics work with them!"

I shrug again.

_I've never been good with over the top compliments._

"Anyway, I was thinking…after you get done here, you wanna go to BlueBerry?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure…I have to shut this switchboard down and cut the lights, but then sure." I smiled back.

She took a few steps back and took the seat usually occupied by the Amber that just waved and walked out the door.

Amber and Amber.

I leaned down and unplugged the big surge protector.

"Bzzzzt."

"What was that?" Amber asked as I came out from underneath it.

"The surge protector. We're good." I said, standing and grabbing my backpack.

"That's it?"

"Yep." I replied.

"That's impressive that you run all of that Robbie. Looks difficult."

I shrugged. "I don't use all the switches and stuff."

"I know, but still." She said.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence as I held the door for her, then led the way to BlueBerry.

I've been meaning to come. They have the best FroYo in the Valley.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked quietly, causing her to slightly jump.

"Cherry Vanilla with a whole bunch of stuff on top." She replied, then walked over to the dispensers.

I stood there for a moment, eventually settling on cookies and cream. After getting it weighed and paying, I watched as Amber dumped nuts, sprinkles, gummy bears, caramel and fudge on top, then walked away like it was nothing.

I simply got sprinkles.

_I always was the boring one._

"So, how's your full course meal over there?" I joked as I sat opposite her.

She laughed. "It's good, how about yours?"

"It's fine. Nothing special. Just a treat."

"You deserve it after all that work you did tonight." She said, sounding serious.

I swallowed my bite. "Thanks. So how have things been for you?"

"Things have been good. Busy working and stuff." She said like it was nothing.

"You still with you're boyfriend?"

I briefly see her react before saying gently, "Yeah, we're great."

"Good, I'm glad." I say sincerely.

"Thanks. How about you? Found a new girl?" She turned it around on me, looking at me with a blank expression on her face.

"Nah." I replied simply.

"Oh. Are you still mad at me?"

"No. You wouldn't be here if I was still mad at you." I said succinctly.

"How about Cat?" She pushed.

"Cat's Cat. You know what an enigma she is."

"Which means you still like her." She theorized.

"She has a new boyfriend." I answer back.

"Doesn't mean you don't still like her dude. Your heart doesn't care about other people or goalies. They pick who you want and you're stuck with it."

"It's not that simple Amber." I reply.

"Why not?

"I can't like a girl that has a boyfriend. It's just not right."

"So you do like her."

"Amber! It doesn't matter! She. Has. A. Boyfriend!"

"You don't like him because he's not you."

I rolled my eyes and sat back.

"You know it's true." She smirked.

"No! I don't know ok? I just know I can't like her, and that she doesn't care."

"Oh, why doesn't she care?"

"Because she knew I needed her and she met this guy, then started dating him without allowing me to get ready for my heart to get blown up!" I attempt to explain.

"Because you like her."

"NO! Because we got close again after I briefly left home!"

"Dude, I'm telling you—Wait. Did you say you left home?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah I did. Why does it matter?"

"Why'd you leave?'

"Because I basically walked in on my parents." I answered.

"They're back together?"

I nodded.

"You're kidding. You have to be kidding."

I shook my head. "Nope."

She took the last bite of her FroYo and sat back. "Well…no wonder you're so mad."

"Huh?" I ask.

"Are you happy?"

"Not really." I answered.

"Well, that's because your life is so chaotic. You don't know what or who to blame. So it's getting put on Cat."

"No it's not—."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

_That's a good question._

I shrugged. "I have no clue."

"See? I'm right! You need to see a therapist."

"I don't need to see a therapist! I've seen enough to last me a lifetime."

"Then how do you expect to feel better?"

"I don't know? Time maybe?" I shot back at her.

Thank goodness nobody's outside with us. This is kind of heated.

"So you'll sacrifice a unknown amount of time, in the hope that time heals your heart? That's your plan?"

"Well, what do you have to say Amber? Let's hear your plan!"

"You wanna know my plan? How about you man the fuck up, go to a therapist to get your damn head on straight, then grow some balls and get Cat back."

"She has a boyfriend!" I retort angrily.

"SO? You guys are tailor made for one another. You will always want her, why not go get her? Be a man! Take what you want!"

I look back to my half finished cup of FroYo.

_I don't want that. _

I just want to leave.

"Like you're a love expert. I'm leaving. Thanks for ruining the night." I say darkly, scooping up my cup and throwing it away.

"You know I'm just trying to help!" She called out, standing up as I walked to my car.

"Well, you aren't very good at that!" I reply, then climb into my car and shut the door.

I see her mouth a few words, then extend her arms.

I shift into reverse and back out.

I don't look back until I'm at the light parallel to the little shop.

_All I see is a woman with her head in her hands._

The silent drive home is nice and welcome.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Mom chimed as I walked inside.

She's watching TV. Dad's laptop is next to her, along with a beer.

_Dad's here somewhere._

"Bad. I'm going to bed." I say, not breaking stride.

"Robbie!"

"Baby, come back! Talk to me!"

I march all the way to my room and shut it with a bang.

Voices float upstairs for a few minutes, then they started knocking on my door.

"Son, what happened?"

"C'mon Robbie. You can't do this to us." Mom said, sounding on the edge of crying.

I just lie there.

"Unlock the door please."

_I'm afraid what they'll do to me next time I trust them._

I don't move until I finally fall asleep, their gentle knocks fading to silence.


	51. Tribute

Bending back and trying to loosen up my back, I catch a glimpse of the time on my phone.

12:37 AM.

_I'm so tired of these long nights._

Mom's work is exhausting, especially after the studio stuff.

I let out a exhausted sigh and turn my gaze back to my laptop.

_Hello Mr & Mrs. Coldgrass._

What a name.

I'm having to look over financial documentation to make sure that they can pay the mortgage, that they have jobs currently and if they are actual people. Sounds easy, but it's actually a lot harder than you would think.

It's basically a game of hide and go seek. They give me a little information, but I have to dig for the facts. It's not great, but at least most people check out.

I don't like being the bearer of bad news.

_Let's see… ._

Jonathan Edward Coldgrass and Mrs. Elizabeth Joan Smith Coldgrass.

Employed…check.

Marriage…checks out.

_Crap._

Thin file payment history.

_They probably won't pay…_

But the guy is working for a bank!

Let's see month by moth breakdown…

5 months of bills on file?

Now that's not going to cut it.

I hate emailing Mom about this stuff. It's never good. Usually if this is a issue, then the sale falls thru.

I open up my email and attach Mom to the new message.

"Mom,

The Crabgrass file doesn't check out, thin file payment history? Can't get access to any other possible leads on payment history. Sending along the ones that have checked out along so you can get them cleared.

Love,

Robbie"

_Where's my double shot…_

Ah hah! There it is.

My dependence on caffeine and Jet Brew coffee is so bad.

_Buzz Buzz._

That's probably Jade or Mom.

"_Hey, Cat says hi. Work went well. Watching Funny bosses now. Hope you are doing good."_

Jade.

She's really the only person that's stuck around.

"I'm good. Can you ask Cat if she still wants me to pick her up those groceries?" I send back.

I don't mean to be criticizing the others. Jade's just…well, take that text for instance. She's the only one who constantly is reaching out to me to make sure I'm ok and not like bouncing off the walls about something.

In short, she's helped me keep my head on straight.

Things have been calm, nothing really exciting at lunch to speak of. Just our normal disagreements and random tangents that ended up with Andre, Tori and I in San Jose for the weekend.

Long story short we thought that there was going to be a street festival and Andre was going to try and perform, with Tori and I as witnesses. Instead, it ended up being a whole bunch of concerts and we barely saw one another.

Not a bad weekend, just different.

"_Yes on the groceries. I didn't know that she needed anything or I would have taken her. You sure you got it?"_

Hmm.

_Why would Cat choose to have me go get her stuff?_

"It's no problem. Enjoy your show. Be over in an hour or so. Depends on how busy Bullseye is."

Cat and I really haven't communicated all that much. And that falls on me. She texts me every day. Good morning, at school, after school and a good night text.

I think it's because she wants to stay in my life. I don't trust myself enough to talk to her much. I just tell her I'm doing fine and ask if she needs anything.

_Maybe that's why. That's the only interaction we really have anymore._

I talk to her at school, but that's school if you know what I mean. Cat's not Cat at school. She can't be.

Cat's Cat watching TV, shoes off and hair unbrushed. No makeup and no worries. That's the girl that has more control over me than my own brain.

Not school Cat. Or even this current iteration of Cat. This no lows, just highs girl. It's disconcerting.

Maybe I don't see how down times. For all I know she cries every night because of some problem unknown to me.

The side she shows the world is cheerful and outgoing.

_Focus Robbie. You're behind at work and you're supposed to be catching up and not dwelling on Cat._

Right. She's old news. The past.

A chapter that's mercifully closed.

_Ok…Hello Mr. and Mrs. Simmons._

Bing.

Bing.

And…

Add them to the approved list.

_Jackson._

I dive into that file, along with about 10 others before reaching the stopping point I set for myself.

Driving over to Bullseye I yawn multiple times. Maybe working for the music studio on the side is a bad idea. I'm so exhausted I can't function at home. Mom keeps asking me if I'm feeling ok.

I feel fine, I just am lethargic. I don't have a second wind for whatever reason.

It's worth it though. The music is a lot of fun and the people are cool too. I even get to explore a creative side that I didn't even know existed.

_Buzz Buzz._

I'll check that when I get inside and check my list.

_I really hope Cat doesn't have tampons or contraceptives. Please lord, I don't ask for much._

I try to occupy my mind by thinking about music while walking inside, then grab a cart and park next to my favorite floral advertisement.

Text first.

"_You sure you got it? I can get Jade to take me and save you the trip." –Cat_

Damn. Well, I'm here now.

I don't mind doing it, I probably should have checked it right away however.

My bad.

"It's fine Cat. I don't mind. See you soon."

_Ok…what's on this list?_

_Milk_

_AJ_

_Lemonade_

_Tampons_

_TP_

_Paper Towels_

_Pregnancy test (Disposable)_

_Razors (Disposable)_

_Shaving Cream_

_Body Wash (Old Space)_

_Comb_

_Mascara (Soreille)_

_Lip Gloss (Pink with glitter, Sorielle)_

_Ice Cream (Cookies and Cream)_

_Vaseline _

That's not bad. Mostly makeup and food.

_Guess I'll start at the Food, then move to Hygiene._

God I hate that aisle.

I wish I didn't have to buy more freaking tampons though. So glad I don't PMS once a month. No idea how she handles it.

_Ooh! I know she likes Gummy Bears, and there are 500 for $5._

Done and done.

Ok. On to the hygiene aisle, with a quick stop to get toilet paper and paper towels.

I feel so…old shopping like this. Like I'm shopping for a family. I know I'm not, but I'm shopping for somebody else.

_Somebody else's girl._

Who must be furious that she needs more tampons. That week he must recharge his batteries because…

_Wait. That CANNOT be right._

It has to be.

_IT'S RIGHT HERE ON THE LIST!_

Like it's no big deal.

_Pregnancy test._

…

PREGNANCY TEST?

"Can I help you sir?" A lady asks politely, snapping me out of my stunned silence.

"Uhm, no thanks. I'm good." I said, adding what I hope was a reassuring smile.

_What if she is pregnant?_

Don't think about that!

_How would this guy react? He's not even in LA? He doesn't live here!_

Never thought I'd say I'd look forward to grabbing tampons. Last time I got them for her they weren't even the right kind apparently.

_Wouldn't need tampons if she's pregnant!_

I need to shut my brain up.

I take a deep breath before going over to the "Contraceptives and Testing Supplies" aisle.

…

There are a lot more choices than I expect. $10, $25, $45…

And a whole bunch of cheap ones that I wouldn't trust if my life depended on it.

_You know what, I'm not screwing around with this. I'm buying the $45 test. Not only because it's the priciest, but it has results within 3 hours and "guaranteed accurate or we buy your diapers for a year!"_

Now that's a guarantee.

Let's get this over with. On to checkout.

_Yay! Short lines! 20 items or less please!_

Thankfully she's quiet and quick. And better yet, didn't even blink when she grabbed the test. Whatever that says about me, I'm fine with it.

I'm just terrified for Cat.

_She cannot be pregnant. It cannot happen. _

She already has had one scare with Trent…that was bad enough.

_At least I had some space that time._

And there is more space this time. I almost never talk to her anymore.

I just won't bring it up. I'll just unload the stuff and not hang around.

I pull into my customary spot and start getting bags. Luckily there is only 5, so I can carry all of them.

Knock knock.

"Oh my god, your such a guy." She immediately said, seeing me carrying all these bags.

"Yeah yeah, do you have a better idea?" I shoot back, walking by her and placing the bags on her table.

"How about not carrying everything and stressing your arms less?"

"But I won't be able to have strong arms? You don't want that do you?" I joke, starting to unload the first bag.

_I'm saving the test for last._

"You're so full of it."

"Maybe." I shrug, then get what I deserve when she shoves me lightly.

"You're too heavy." She said simply, taking the milk and apple juice.

"It's my mom's food!" I call to her.

She laughed and I met her at the entryway to give her more stuff.

"I bet I still need to come over."

"I'll ask." I say simply.

_Not happening. Not with my father._

Crap.

Last bag.

"Ok, what's next?" She piped up.

"Uhh…bunch of toiletries and this…"

I hand her the test and—

Her front door suddenly swings open.

_SHIT! Jade! I thought she left! _

I didn't see her—

_Wait…what the?_

"Hello?" A guy standing in the doorway asked, looking surprised.

Cat turned, test in hand. I stayed frozen.

_It has to be her boyfriend._

It HAS to.

"Hi. I was just about to—." I begin, but he placed his hand right in my chest and stopped me cold.

"Cat, who the hell's this?"

"He's Robbie. The nice guy I told you about? Sorry, Robbie, this is Ryan, my boyfriend!" She smiled widely.

"Really? This chump is Robbie? How do I know you aren't two timing me with him?"

"I'm not da—"I begin.

"Why do you have a pregnancy test?" He says, voice rising quickly at the end.

She quickly went pale. "I need to talk to you about that."

_Oh my god._

"I think I'll just go ahead and leave you two alone…" I say, hoping to get out of here ASAP.

Dude has a temper.

"I'll walk you out." He said forcefully, grabbing my shoulder tightly.

He leads me all the way out and to the stairs. Then two things happened almost simultaneously.

I felt a small push in my back, and my left foot went out from under me.

I go crashing down the stairs. Face first, and somersaulting dead onto my back.

I swear I hit every step.

They're metal, mind you. For a soft impact.

_Oh my god…_

Get me OUT OF HE—

I hear Cat scream at the top of her lungs, and I move to see what's wrong, but nearly pass out.

"What happened? Ryan!" She said, voice rapidly coming towards me, then it sounds like she crouched down next to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked gingerly, then lifting up my chin.

A spike of pain hits me and I swat her hand away. Like a slap.

I lift my head up on my own to see a pool of something where my face was. As if to confirm it's me, I see more come off my nose. Not slow. A stream.

"Yeah." I say simply, moving my leg.

_AAHHH!_

Add a gash on my leg to that list.

"What happened? RYAN!" She hollered into my ear.

"Can you stop yelling? I fell." I bite at her, causing her to look frightened.

"Robbie."

_She doesn't believe me. _

"I'm fine." I say bluntly, moving to get to my feet.

"But your hurt! I'll have Ryan—"

"Cat, I'm fine. I'll see you around." I stand up and begin to walk to my car, brushing her hand off my shoulder.

"Robbie! Come back!"

_Don't do it._

She only wants what's best for her. And that's for Ryan to get me inside so we can assess the damage I firmly believe he meant to do.

"ROBBIE! Please!" She wailed, beginning to run it sounds like.

_Keep going._

"Robbi—"

Slam.

I throw my keys into the ignition and begin to back out faster than I ever do normally, then peeling out and driving right to the hospital.

There the nurse admitted me immediately. And asked a funny question.

"What happened sweetie?"

"I fell." I joke, cracking a smile.

"I can tell."


	52. Motivation

_(Flashback)_

_There is no way in hell I am going to school today. I do need coffee, then I'll hang around and watch TV or something._

_I don't care if it's the last day of school. My grades are done, and today was just for the goodbyes. _

_If Helen bitches then I'll show her the ER stuff._

_Hopefully Mom and Dad are gone. When I say I'm a mess, this looks worse than my little shooting incident._

_Buzz Buzz._

_That's Cat again. She basically hasn't stopped since 6:30 AM._

"_Can you please at least tell me what I did wrong? Why are you ignoring me? PLEASE please please call, text me, whatever. Talk to me Robbie! You have barely told me anything!"_

_I told her that I was fine and she didn't need to worry. Text and at the time._

_Can't she take a hint?_

_If she has any sense in her head she knows that Ryan did this to me. I'm 1000% sure. There's not a doubt in my mind._

"_Robbie!"Mom yelped the moment I come into view._

_Oh great. She's here._

"_Mom, I_—" I try to get out, but by then she's already examining my face.

"_What happened? Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah Mom. I'm ok. I just fell down Cat's steps yesterday._

"_And did all that? You look like you got hit with a sand grater!"_

"_Mom, it's not like they designed stairs to be face friendly ok? Where's the coffee?" I say, dismissing her worries and walking towards the kitchen._

"_Where it always is. And why'd you fall? You aren't clumsy."_

"_Mom, I fell. That's the story. Nothing more to tell you. Sorry." I reply, openingthe pantry._

_There's the coffee._

"_I have to tell your father Robbie." Mom said, sounding dead serious._

_And kind of mad._

"_And that's supposed to get me to talk…why? You know my thoughts on him. I really don't care if he knows or not."_

"_Robbie, he loves you." Mom said, sounding weary._

"_Mom, we've been thru this ringer before ok? Dad wanted to get back with you. Fine. Great. Fantastic. He tried to mend fences with me by paying off the bills he set on me. Wonderful. I just know that he did whatever he had to do to get back with you. I know the feeling ok?"_

_I turn and see her nod._

"_Well, he did what he did for you. Not for me. The fact I was the beneficiary was icing on the cake. He destroyed me the second that trial started. I haven't been happy since then ok?"_

"_What about Amb_—"

"_I was mad about Cat. And Dad." I reply simply._

"_Nothing's ever going to be perfect Robbie. You have to understand that and make the best of it."_

"_I'm trying! What do you think I'm doing? Making my self miserable for the heck of it? NO! Point is, Dad wants you, and I'm a additional piece." I said vehemently._

"_Don't say that Robbie. If that was true I would move out the next day."_

"_I doubt that."_

_She let out a cry of frustration. "Fine! You know what? Hate him! All I know is he let you off the hook! You had sex with a underage girl! Facts are facts! You messed up and she realized it! I wouldn't put it past her to push you if you came onto her too strong!"_

"_I didn't come on to her! She didn't do anything! And thanks for the confidence!" I shoot back._

_Apparently the side of her that reared its ugly head when she maimed me before Christmas is back._

"_What am I supposed to have confidence in? You? Look at you! You have no life, no real friends, no drive for something! You just do your little theater work and a cushy job I got you!" She screamed at me._

_I'm not winning this. She's off her rocker._

"_I'm gonna go to my room." I said simply, starting towards her and the stairs._

"_What about school? Huh?"_

"_You said it yourself, I look like I got hit by a grater. If Helen calls I'll run over and show her the ER Doctor notes." I said calmly, walking past her._

"_Liar! You just don't wanna go! You're gonna dropout!"_

"_No I'm not Mom." I said, beginning my trudge up the stairs._

"_I'm not gonna support your ass if you do dropout! I swear! You ass will be on the street! You hear me Robbie Shapi_—."

_O._

_I'm going to sleep. Screw this._

_Hopefully Mom will be gone by then._

_(End Flashback)_

Thankfully she is gone.

What isn't gone is the effects of last night.

According to the docs, I have a fractured jaw, three cracked ribs, a busted nose, separated shoulder and one or two minor skin abrasions.

Not that Mom would care.

I'm still shocked the damage was so bad. The guy I talked to said I needed to look into a bone deficiency and drink more milk.

I think I'll get a second opinion on that. But still, it's worrisome.

Buzz buzz.

_Cat._

Let's see what it is this time.

"_Talk to meee! I need to know if you're ok! Please don't be mad at me! I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever it is I'm sorry!" –Cat_

I need to calm her down I think.

"Cat, I'm fine ok? Just a little banged up. Don't worry. I'm not mad. I just fell because I'm a klutz. Hope your having a good last day of school."

And send.

_Hopefully that will keep her occupied._

Now what do I have to do today?

_Better check my phone._

Wrap up on the potential buyers' finances for Mom

Studio with Megan from 7-12

Get some actual sleep

_Yeah. I wish sleep._

Buzz Buzz.

_So much for keeping her occupied._

"_You're smoke screening me Robbie!" –Cat_

_What am I supposed to say to that? _

Of course it true. The less she knows the better. And she's got a thousand other things to be worrying about other than me.

_Namely her unborn baby._

"_I need to talk to you."_

The look of horror on his face, combined with her saying that makes the need for a test null.

Cat's pregnant.

_Has to be._

Talk about a baby having a baby…

_OH MY GOD CAT'S GONNA HAVE A BABY!_

I let out a massive sigh and collapse on my bed, then immediately regret it.

_I'm sore everywhere._

"AHH! Shit!" I yell, and fall off the bed and onto my face, which only hurts more.

Buzz Buzz.

_Oh that's just great._

This is totally my day.

"_Where you at Robbie? Today's the last day! I need you to come in!" –Sikowitz_

You have to be kidding me.

"Need? Do you really need me Sikowitz? I went to the ER last night and am banged up. Otherwise I'd be there. Is it possible I can just hang here and heal for next year?"

I really don't wanna go. If I have to go babysit Freshman then they are going to see a bitchy side from me none of them have seen before.

"_You need to come in. Come seventh hour." –Sikowitz._

"Fine…I'll see you seventh hour."

I can't believe this. I'm definitely popping one of those ultra-strength pain pills they gave me.

"_Won't see me. Go straight to the theater."_

Whatever.

_What time is it?_

I turn to find my phone and see that it's 12:17.

_Might as well get going now. _

It's gonna take forever to shower and get ready, and the show begins at 2.

_Whatever the show is._

With another groan I get up off my mattress and begin the painful process of getting myself presentable to the world.

Turns out, the shower was unbearable, but only on my face. I got the rest of me clean without a real issue.

Boy am I bruised though. Not to sound creepy but I looked at myself in the mirror, and I look like I talked about fight club or something.

The sling for my left arm is a life saver though. The moment I put my arm into it the pain in my collarbone disappeared. Shoulder hurt a little less.

_One more thing I'll have looked at. I really don't want a bum wing. _

That'll ruin my summer faster than a doctor can say the words "Broken Collarbone."

I'm almost out the door before an idea hits me that causes me to race back upstairs and place my ER papers on the kitchen table in mom's spot, but not before copying them in case she's still crazy and rips them in half or something.

The drive to school wasn't bad; thanks to the timing of everything and that it's 1:40 in the afternoon.

It's probably a good idea that I talk to Helen, to make sure I didn't epically screw up or something.

Thankfully her secretary is nice and let me right thru.

She's quietly sitting at her desk.

"Knock knock."

She looks up and shock is immediate.

"What are you doing here? Oh my—." She gasped when I came into view.

"Yeah…" I say, rubbing my neck with my good arm.

"What happened? Sit sit!" She said urgently, gesturing to her chair.

"I fell down the stairs and did this to myself." I said, sitting.

"Just the stairs? It looks like you got run over boy!"

"It feels like it too. That's why I stayed at home until Sikowitz said I had to come for something. I didn't mess up did I?" I ask, preparing for the worst.

"Good lord no boy! You did what was right, which was to rest! And you'll be glad you came, that's all I can tell you." She smiled what appeared to be a genuine smile.

"You know what it is?"

"Yeah. And you better get going. It's about to start." She said.

As if on cue, the bell rang.

"On it Ma'am."

"You get better and rest you hear me! No more falling down stairs for you!" She said as I stood up.

"Got it. Thanks a lot."

"Bye!"

I close the door quietly behind me and brace myself for the frentic movement that is the hallway in the last passing period before summer.

I barely get two steps outside before—

"Robbie!"

That would be Tori.

"Hey Tor, I really—." I start, but she gasped and began pulling me towards the others.

"What happened?" Andre said quickly as Jade's eyes nearly came out of her head.

"Again? Dude." Beck said wearily.

"It's not like I look for places to injure myself guys. Can I talk to you guys later?" I say, trying to keep my eyes off Cat.

_She's right next to Jade._

I can't stop myself and glance sideways at her as Tori started to say something.

_She looks at a loss for words. The sling combined with my face shut her right up._

"Thanks Tori. See you all later." I said quickly, then walking by.

I didn't catch a word of what she said.

_Oh well, I'll ask later. Or text her._

About halfway on my journey to the theater, I see a familiar face, a guy named Charlie run back towards the theater.

_That's weird._

The hallway to the theater is deserted.

"SURPRISE!"

I jump out of my skin as people come from out of nowhere and burst into a commotion.

_It's a surprise party?_

"You made it!" Staci smiled at me, then suddenly looked worried.

"Are you ok?"

I smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, a lot better now. Who's idea was this?" I asked her, as somebody came at me with a crown.

"I don't know….it just was a awesome idea and we did it!"

"And it worked!" Somebody else celebrated.

"Is that cake?" I asked.

It looks great.

"Yes, but not now. Get up on stage." Staci ordered me.

"But—"

She sighed and began pushing me towards the stage.

"I can walk." I say quickly, beginng to walk to the stage.

I sat down on the chair up top, next to a microphone on its stand.

"Now what?" I ask.

"We're all gonna say nice stuff about you." Danny said.

"You guys don't have to do that." I jump in.

"Yeah we do." Singe jumped in. "We wouldn't have made it thru the year without you. So this is our thank you. Who wants to go first?" She called out.

"I think you did!" Somebody called out, causing everybody, me included to laugh.

Over the next hour or so, everybody took turns coming on stage, telling stories of how inspirational I was to them, or how I helped them when they thought they couldn't do it, stuff like that.

_I wish I could have recorded a few to shove it in Mom's face._

I didn't know I had this kind of impact though. I'm just Robbie.

After the compliment session we moved to the food. Along with food came pictures. Lots of pictures, with just about everyone. Somewhere along the line I ended up getting a ton of people's phone numbers.

Things were so amazing I was crushed when it was over and they put what was left of the delicious cake in the front seat, then jokingly put the seat belt around it.

Then my heart completely broke when they waved goodbye as I began the trek home.

Once I got home and put the cake into the mini fridge in my room, I pulled out my phone.

_2 new messages._

"_I hope you're ok." –Cat._

"_Hey Robbie, just wanted to update you on the status on Cat's negotiations with her father. Things turned out quite well actually. He seemed very open to the idea of a settlement and accepted Cat's request to stay away from him without a fight. The settlement is simply put this: Cat gets a grand total of 25% of his yearly worth, as calculated by a third party advisor at the beginning of each fiscal year "in omne tempus". Basically, she's set for life. 25% of his worth for the rest of her life. He even offered to buy her a house and front her the money for bills for the months she's been on her own, a offer she accepted. That chapter is now completely closed and we all can move on. The payments should begin in the next few days. Hope you're doing well man, let me or Jared know if we can help out with anything." –Peter Franklin, Attorney at Law, Infeld & Daniels Law Offices LLC._

Whoa.

That's a shocker.

_And a lot of money!_

So much for worrying about Cat! She's got it covered! At least from the money side of things!

I know I should be happy…but…

_The year's over. _

It's summer now.

I must have logged thousands of hours with those freshman, working them into what ended up being a damn good tech crew.

And now it's over for the summer.

_And I'm fighting off tears._

No school, no purpose, no Cat…new baby…no friends…

And no Freshmen to mold into shape.

Who knew that was the reason why I was pushing myself so hard.

I reach up to rub my face and...

_I think I'm just going to go back to bed._


	53. Drowning Green

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice Dr. Stevens." I said gratefully as his nurse exited the room.

"No problem Robbie. The extent of your injuries and the circumstances made it a necessity to come in early." He said grimly.

"You make it sound like I'm going to die or something."

"No, you're not. But it does have to do with your lifestyle and how you live, which is big." He replied.

I had blood work done and x rays a few days ago, and both were sent to him. So he's kinda my one stop shop for everything medical right now.

He better be right because this is out of my pocket. My parents have nothing to do with this.

"So, what's going on? What do I got?" I ask, bracing myself for the worst.

"It's actually not as bad as we feared from the ER reports. It's not a broken collarbone, just a bone bruise. You'll have to get fitted for a specialty ice pack that you'll use during 24/7, which will cut down recovery time from 3 months to a few weeks."

"3 months?" I gasp out.

"Yes, but it won't be that long. Now on the shoulder, you do have a hairline fracture. But that isn't too bad because you already have a sling. As long as you use that religiously, that too will heal by July."

_Damn July?_

That's forever.

I stifle my groan and push for my last detail. "How about the blood work?"

"The blood work is the only real bad news. You do have a genetic condition that your body naturally has weakened bones. We do have a few solutions now, some pills you can take, but you will have to up your calcium intake, by food or pills."

"So there are solutions?" I ask.

"Yes. We want to put you on a regimen of Calcutane right now and check back in a few months to see if your intake has improved already."

"Ok, if I eat and drink more stuff with calcium, will that help? Or do I need to keep my diet as is with these pills?" I ask.

Mom always says to ask questions at the doctor's. And I want my money's worth.

"That'll help yeah. Good question, anything else?" He asked.

"No, not that I can think of."

"Ok, well you have my email if you need it. Thanks again for coming in Robbie." He smiled, then exited the room.

I grab my backpack and stuff the ER records back inside.

_Turns out I didn't need them after all._

If I can I should drop off the prescription before going to Tori's, then when I leave I can go pick it back up.

Save me some time and waiting around.

"Ok sweetheart, you're the Calcutane guy right?" The lady at the desk asked when I walked up.

"Yep, that's me." I smile back.

"Ok, ID please."

I hand her my ID and pull out my phone as she uses her computer.

_1 new message._

"_Hey Robbie. Remember to come over after your doc's appt today. We need to talk to you about Cat. And yes she will be there. See you at 5. Love, Tor."_

Oh yeah. Forgot about that.

God I hope it's not that she's pregnant. And instead the news about her dad. I don't know if I'm supposed to kn—

"Ok sweetie, here's your ID and your prescription. Just drop that off at your pharmacy and you'll be all set!"

"Great, thank you." I say, taking the paper and my ID, then walking away.

Ok, as I was saying, I hope this is about her Dad's settlement and not her being pregnant. Her now being rich won't help that she's not ready to be a mommy. I love her to death, but facts are facts.

I don't even know if I'm supposed to know about the settlement, so if that's what this is about, I'm just going to play dumb.

_Ok, I'm here._

Hopefully Tori's Dad's not here.

"Knock Knock."

I hear footsteps then Andre opened the door.

"Hey! You made it!" He smiled.

"Yep, here I am." I smile, walking inside.

Jade waved to me from the couch.

"Hey Robbie!" Tori and Beck yelled from the kitchen, sharing a tub of ice cream.

Cat's not here. Or at least not in the room right now.

"Hey!" I replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"You want anything?" Tori called out to me.

"Um, can I have milk?"

"Milk?" Andre asked.

"Why milk? You been smoking something boy?" Jade asked, obviously half serious.

"Uhh yeah. Why?"

"I'll explain in a minute. No worries. And please!" I say to Tori.

I hear footsteps downstairs and don't even have to turn around to know it's Cat.

She might be a small girl, but she has loud feet.

"Robbie!" She immediately piped up, then blindsided me with a hug.

Her weight on my arm immediately wanted to make me scream out, but I simply cringed and tried hugging back.

"Hey Cat."

When she got off me and settled in the middle of the living room I could see Beck and Jade had concern written on their faces.

_Crap, I never dropped the prescription off._

"So, let's get this going, what do we say?" Andre asked the room at large.

Jade and I made noises of assent, Beck nodded, spoon in mouth and Tori said "Sure!"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are we here in the first place? Outside of the text I mean." I asked.

"Well, things are a changing with Cat and she wants to keep us in the loop." Tori smiled.

_Oh shit. _

PREGNANT!

"It sounds like you already know." Jade said simply.

"I do, that's why I set up this little get together." Tori smiled.

Oh my god.

"So what's up?' Beck asked, sitting next to me. Tori and Cat are in the middle, flanked by Jade and Andre on their right and Back and I on their left.

"Ok. So I haven't mentioned this before, but after Trent's trial I had Robbie's lawyers try to find my Dad." Cat began, sounding confident.

_Whew._

I get to play dumb.

I feel myself loosen up, getting a look from Beck.

"Really?" Jade asked, perking up.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know where he was. And they found him." Cat smiled.

"Cool, where at?" Beck asked.

"Silicon Valley." Tori filled in.

"What?" Andre looked shocked.

"Yeah, you know the app that lets you scan stuff in people's houses and if you like it you can buy it and walk out with it?" Cat asked.

Everyone nodded.

"We have stuff for that right now." Tori chipped in, gesturing to the coffee table.

"Right, well he founded that company."

Everybody's jaws dropped.

"You're kidding." Jade said.

"Nope. And it get better. After talking to him, Franklin and Bash negotiated a settlement for damages done to me." Cat said calmly.

_That's a weird way to put it._

"Ok…" I say, playing dumb as planned.

"Did you get anything?" Beck asked.

Cat nodded. "Yep. 25% of his worth for the rest of my life."

"Whoa!" Andre said, as Jade squealed or let out a noise and tackled her into a hug.

"But that's not all!" Tori said.

"What?" I said.

"He's buying me a house and back paying for the bills I had to pay on my own!" Cat squealed, looking giddy.

"Wow! That's a haul Cat!" Andre said as Beck looked dumbfounded.

"Who knew they could negotiate?" Jade said.

"Congratulations Cat." I said.

"Thanks Robbie. I can buy dinner now."

Everybody, myself included laughed at that one.

Except Cat, who suddenly looked worried. "What? What's funny? I'm serious!"

_Oh._

"Nothing, don't worry." I waved her off.

"So when do you get paid?' Jade asked, sounding ecstatic.

"Monthly. And the first one will be by the end of the week." Cat explained.

"And a house?" Andre added.

"Yeah! One big enough that everyone can come stay over!" Cat smiled.

"Aww, thanks Cat!" Tori gushed, hugging her.

_Slightly unrealistic, but that's whatever._

"Ok, cool." I say, hearing more footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Thanks for telling us Cat." Beck said, then hugging her.

The footsteps quickly went the other way.

"She thought that since we're all one big family, everybody should know." Tori said, then tensed up.

"Hey Daddy." She smiled.

_Oh crap…_

"Tori, what's he doing here?" Was his reply.

"Sir!" Beck said wearily.

"I'm here because of Cat's news. Is there a problem?" I asked, keeping my voice even and turning to see him glaring at me.

"Yes, you're in my house when I said not to come back. Do I have to explain again?" He sneered at me.

"Mr. Vega, my arm's in a sling, I'm bruised up and my face is a mess. Don't you see? I'm not in shape to do anything, and wouldn't even if I was." I say, tired of dealing with him already.

"I don't care. The past will repeat itself and Trina doesn't feel comfortable with you here in my home."

"Oh my lord, she's wacko sir!" Jade cried out.

I just stood up. "Fine then. I'm not dealing with it. And it's your house anyway. Thanks for the milk Tori."

She looked crushed, but still managed to smile at me. "Of course. It's good to see you."

Cat suddenly popped up. "Can I come with you?"

She's looking dead at me.

"Sure."

"I'm leaving too." Jade said, not sparing Mr. Vega by giving him a filthy look.

Andre silently stood up right behind her.

"C'mon." Beck said quietly to Tori.

I opened the door and walked out without another word. A few seconds later the door closed and I looked back to see everybody behind me.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

Beck waved me off as Andre said "Don't worry about it. He's dumb. Sorry Tor."

"Oh I know it. He's gonna hear it later." She said, frowning.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Home?" Cat piped up, right next to me.

I didn't notice.

"Sure."

Beck shrugged. "I was thinking dinner and a movie."

"Ok." Tori smiled, gazing at Beck, completely oblivious to everyone else.

Jade was visible squirmy, despite Andre's reassuring hand around her waist.

I made eye contact with Cat and nodded towards my car. She nodded and I started walking.

I wasn't sure she followed until I heard the passenger side door open and close.

"That was weird." I said simply, starting the car as she buckled up.

"Only because of her dumb dad. Can't he let it go?" Cat said, looking upset.

"He loves his daughters. I can't hate the guy for that. He just wants what's best for them." I reasoned.

"Yeah, but still. Can we go to dinner?" She quickly added as I started towards her apartment.

"I thought the plan was to take you home." I said simply.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to make it awkward in front of the others. Do you mind?" She backtracked.

"No, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Chicken in the mall."

I laughed. "You love that place don't you."

"Yeah! It's so good! I swear they put drugs in it or something!" She said as I altered course to the mall.

"I hope not. It is good though." I replied.

"You've had it?"

"Yeah. I think I'll have some tonight."

"Eep!"

I laughed and sat back as the traffic parted, the lights cooperated and Cat sang us to the mall.

"So…how are you feeling?" She asked once we had gotten our food.

"I'm ok. A little beaten up but overall I'm fine."

"Why didn't you say you were hurt? I was worried! I could have taken you to the hospital!"

"And how would you have gotten me there Cat? You drive?" I asked simply, as she took a bite.

"No! Ryan—" She began.

"That's it. Ryan would have taken me. And we both know he pushed me. Not doing that. "

She opened her mouth, then changed what she was going to say.

"He wants to apologize for doing that. He said it was a heat of the moment thing and hopes you guys can be friends." She quickly added.

I held back a sigh but couldn't hold back the look. "I'm not talking to him. And I'm sorry I kept my injuries from you, but I think you have bigger fish to fry."

"Huh?" She asked.

"The pregnancy test I bought and started this whole thing?" I said as gently as possible.

"Oh yeah! You bought me a $45 one! You got the wrong one!"

I tried saying about a thousand things at the same time but nothing came out except air. "

"You're missing the point! That can't be wrong! I don't care if you're rich! Why'd you buy it unless you feel funny? And you've gone thru this a while back too!" I say.

She looked at me funny, then seemed to realize something. "You think I'm pregnant."

"Why else buy the test?" I asked heatedly.

"First off, stop yelling. People are staring." She reprimanded me, then taking a bite.

"Oh. Sorry." I said meekly.

"Secondly, no I'm not. It's that time of the month, hence the tampons. I just wanted to buy a test now so I don't have to get one in the future."

"So I bought it and freaked out for nothing?"

_You've got to be kidding me._

She smiled and nodded.

"Stop messing with my head girl." I smiled, then ate a little.

"Can I finish on Ryan please?" She asked.

"Sure." I said reluctantly.

"He told me that when he walked in, he saw me, holding the test, and you, who he didn't know but immediately assumed the worst about. We know the rest. He told me he's sorry. You know the rest." She said breathlessly.

"I'm not talking to him." I said simply.

"I don't expect you to. He dug his grave. That's why I broke up with him."

"WHAT?" I yelp.

"Yeah." She shrugged, and then ate more like it was nothing.

"Why? You didn't have to Cat."

"Yeah I did. I have already been thru that ringer with Trent Robbie. You know that. And you almost died last time. You're always getting hurt for me. I stopped him before he could do more. So I guess that's why."

"Let me rephrase that: You didn't have to do that for me." I reply.

"I already did it, and I don't regret a thing." She smiled.

Such a nice smile. Genuine too.

"Are we ok?" She asked, looking scared suddenly.

"Yeah."

"But you didn't tell me about anything and road blocked me. Why? What did I do?" She said, almost on the verge of tears.

"I didn't want you to worry and upset Ryan. Or get you all worked up!"

"Well, you failed there. Why do you have a sling?" She asked.

"Separated shoulder and fractured collarbone."

Her eyes went huge.

"Don't worry, it'll heal." I said, standing to throw my food away.

"But doesn't it hurt?" She asked.

"Not really." I said, as she extended her trash and stood.

As soon as I had deposited her trash she was hugging me tightly.

"Whatever it is I did I'm so so sorry Robbie. I need you, please don't leave me." She whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry Cat. Let's get home." I said simply.

"Ok. Do you wanna watch TV?" She offered as we began to walk to my car.

"No, I have to go work for Mom." I said.

_Ugh, Mom's probably home too._

"Ooh! That reminds me. Can I use your mom as a guide to look for my house?" She piped up.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" I said, saying the exact opposite of what I feel.

"Awesome. And are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. And I gotta drop off a prescription before I get you home." I said, hopping into my car and diving for my backpack.

"Ok."

The trip to her house and the pharmacy were uneventful. Except for the very end on her porch.

"So, what's the plan from here for you?"

"Work tomorrow." She said.

"To quit?" I assumed.

"No! I'm starting as a manager soon! I'm going in the morning! Do you think you can drive me? Jade'll probably still be asleep." She said quickly.

"Yeah…why not quit?"

"I wanna work! It keeps me busy and grounded." She insisted.

"Ok…"

"Thanks Robbie!" She smiled.

I laughed at the sudden tone change. "No problem. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep yep."

Another hug and I was headed home.

To my wonderful Mom.

"Robbie!" She came flying at me.

I didn't say anything and brushed off her hug attempt.

"Robbie, come on. This is ridiculous." Dad said, piping up from the couch.

"Yeah, this is. Chill out Mom." I said.

She was visibly taken aback by my bluntness. "I'm trying to apologize, and you don't want to listen!"

"Mom, why should I? Am I obligated or something?" I asked.

"But I'm your mom!"

"And I'm your son. You screamed at me like a meter maid and didn't care about the simple fact I was less than a day removed from the ER. You lost your cool again ok? I'm not dropping it ok?"

"What was she supposed to do?" Dad asked.

"Maybe trust me when I go to rest my wounds and not yell that I'm going to be a delinquent!"

"Trust you blindly? I can't do that!" Mom yelped.

"Why not? Am I not good enough for your trust or something?" I asked.

"Look what happened last time!" Dad said.

I simply started walked to my room.

_I know where this is going._

"Where are you going?" Mom cried out, sounding near tears.

"To rest." I say simply.

The next sound is my door rattling in its frame after I slammed it with all the force I can muster.

(A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad that most of you guys have liked the last few chapters. I'm back at school now, so I'll update when I can. Thank you as always for the feedback and for reading. I hope you all have a great Labor Day Weekend!)


	54. Wanted

The incessant bickering of the radio show I've been using as background music over the past 3 hours resumed and I rapidly turned down the volume.

Is it bad that the commercials were more enjoyable than the actual show?

I'm not really listening to it, as I said, it's just background noise.

Better than silence. Just about anything is.

_Let's see…two more and then I can leave._

I lean back and glance towards Cosmos, who's curled up near my dresser. He perked up at my movement.

"C'mere Cosmos…"

He wagged his tail and obliged, walking over and using the assorted chairs to climb into my lap.

"I'm almost done ok? Then we can go for a walk. I'll even let you have some ice cream." I said, petting him and rubbing his ears.

He loves ice cream. I spoil him rotten. But he's such an amazing puppy I really don't care.

I smile and lift my knee to get him to climb down, but he stayed where he was.

I use my hand.

Nope, he's staying there. I don't know how he does it, but when he doesn't want to do something, he does not do it.

I guess I'll have to finish this up with a puppy in my lap.

I shift back to my desk and he curls to my chest.

"So Samantha…what do you think about this new fight between these groups of mega fans?"

_Give me a break. Those people need to get a life. Let those poor artists and bands have somewhat normal lives._

I know if I had people hounding me like they get harassed I would hate it. I don't like people hounding me as it is, and I'm as average as anyone.

Maybe that's just my personality.

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!"

I turn the volume back up, remembering that's why I had it turned up in the first place.

Mom and Dad are going at it. Like screaming. But this time it's about me.

Dad said apparently that he had no problem with kicking me out. He hates the new me.

Mom doesn't want me to leave. Said that we're actually very similar, which I find hard to believe. But she said he isn't letting anything I've done go and hates that I'm so close to boiling over constantly.

I'm trying to get better. At least I talked to Mom and settled our issues that way. She apologized for blowing up and said that she loves me and only wants what is best.

I apologized for being a jerk. I wanted to say more but she tackled me into a tearful hug.

_No more need be said I guess._

Cat and her have been emailing back and forth. Showings for houses and good neighborhoods that are close so she can stay at Hollywood Arts. She's actually my last file for tonight, I won't have anymore to go thru.

_Valentine, Caterina…_

Funny how I know all the details and yet seeing them in an official way makes me shiver almost.

_Employee at S&B since September 2011._

_Living independently since September 2011._

_Parents: Personas Non Gratis_

_Siblings: Brother Valentine, Mentaly unstable, violent towards all. Permanently institutionalized._

Whoa. She didn't mention that.

_Maybe she doesn't know. She never has gone back or even thought about her family outside of her dad. _

I know she hates her mom. Called her a bitch back when we slept together on Prome weekend. I didn't ask questions. I just shut her up by kissing her.

She didn't object.

_Don't think about that Robbie. _

Right. We're kind of ok. I think. I've texted her pretty consistently recently and taken her to work every day since the ordeal at Tori's a week and a half ago.

What we need is friends. Not anything special or relationship oriented.

I actually want to go and catch up on our TV show with her. I have purposely not watched it just so I could see it with her.

_Ok…bank history checks out…and we're good._

"Congrats Cat, you have survived the background check and can now proceed to buying a house of your choice." I send off to her while nudging Cosmos.

Time for our walk.

_Buzz Buzz._

"_What do you mean? How do you know?" –Cat_

I laugh as I put his leash in my backpack and Cosmos stood patiently by the door.

"I did it myself. That's what I do for mom; I make sure everything checks out." I replied.

I open my door and Cosmos plonked his way down the stairs.

"Who cares! He's just like you!" Mom's raised voice carried up to the stairwell.

I make a executive decision and open the front door. Cosmos hops out as soon as he can, seeing as he hates loud noises or yelling.

Especially if it's Mom or me. Cosmos loves us.

Dad has kind of parked him in my room so he doesn't have to take his pills. Talk about lazy. He's _our_ dog.

I guess in his mind's eye it's Mom and I's.

Tough sledding for him, because I know Mom won't get rid of Cosmos if faced with eviction.

I bite my tongue as he sticks his head out the window as I drive to the park.

_Buzz buzz._

"_Oh. Whatcha doing besides that? Having a good night?"_

I'll answer that when I get walking.

He immediately hopped down when I pulled to a stop and started rolling up the windows since it's a cloudy night.

Then he began clawing at the leather.

"COSMOS!" I snap.

He yelped and stopped immediately. I opened my door and he sprinted into my lap and onto the concrete before I could get up.

"You know better than to mess with the leather boy! C'mon…"

I know he doesn't understand me, but he seems to know by my tone I'm not thrilled.

He put his head down and moped his way to the track, then stayed still as I put his collar on and lastly licked my face as a kind of apology.

"It's ok boy…" I smile. He perked up and started walking.

I pull out my phone and scroll to my music.

_Oh crap. Cat's text._

"_Oh. Whatcha doing besides that? Having a good night?"_

"Yeah. Walking Cosmos. Gonna stay out here for awhile. Mom and dad are fighting tonight too. But I'm fine. How was work?" I send back before pressing play on my pearPod.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold._

"_Oh. I'm sorry about your mom and dad. Did I mess up? Work was fine. Thanks again for taking me and picking me up."_

"No problem Cat. Congratulations on becoming manager again. So it was a good first day?"

_Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

"_Yep. Nobody bowed down before me like you did. Thank goodness. I can't blush that much at work. It's sad how people hate their boss. I wanna be a lovable boss."_

"That won't be hard lol. Everybody loves you Cat. You have amazing people skills. That alone should help propel you to top manager."

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

"_Aww. That's so sweet Robbie. Did you say I can begin to look for houses tomorrow?"_

"Yep. It was weird seeing all your info on a screen. I knew all of it, but it still was weird."

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

"_Like what?"_

"Like seeing your work history and the timeline of it. It's just weird seeing something I witnessed firsthand in a computer."

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up._

"_Oh. It didn't look suspicious did it?"_

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

"No, the only thing out of place was about your bro—"

Something suddenly looped their hand with mine. I absentmindedly drop my phone right onto the track, yanking my earbuds right out of my ear.

"OW!" I yelp, spinning around to see who it is.

_Cat?_

"Cat? I thought you were at home." I ask, bending down to get my phone. Cosmos also turned around to see why I stopped then propelled himself at Cat.

"Cosmos!" She smiled, bending down and picking him up.

I smile as she says hi and he responded by licking her face.

"Ahh! Hehe."

I take Cosmos out of her hands and put him back onto the track. He responded by trying to climb up her leg.

"Down Cosmos…" I say, half laughing.

Cat beamed as Cosmos stopped and sat in front of her.

"Um, I was at home. But I texted Jade and she dropped me off here." Cat smiled at me, looping our hands back together and starting to walk.

"Why? I'm just walking Cosmos." I said, causing him to look back.

"Nothing better to do. I don't wanna watch TV unless it's our series. I need to catch up."

"Me too. I've been avoiding it." I confess.

"Me too!" Cat smiled, then hugged me quickly.

"I forgot something!" I remember.

"What" Cat said.

I stopped and gave her a little half bow. "It's a honor to have you join me your majesty. Cat, Queen of retail…"

She started laughing again. "Stop! You're making me blush!"

"If Cat says 'Tidy up aisle 9 in lingerie, then it is done! All obey Queen Cat!" I say in a vaguely royal voice.

"Oh my gosh…Robbie!" She said while laughing.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes! A nice, non royal conversation!" She smiled.

"Ok then." I say, reverting back to my normal voice. "What's up?"

She laughed and hugged me before saying "Bored. Sorry about your mom and dad."

"It's fine. Dad's just out of touch. No big deal."

"It is a big deal, otherwise we wouldn't be here walking in a big circle."

"You sound like you have other plans." I say simply.

"Yeah. Why don't we go home and watch TV. You, me and Cosmos." She suggested, looking to me at the end.

"He won't be a burden?" I ask, thinking that it's cosmos and apartments are not very pet friendly.

"No! Of course not, I love Cosmos. C'mon." She said, yanking me in the direction of the car, cauing Cosmos to come along.

He quickly caught the hint and sprinted to catch up to Cat.

Cat held him in her lap as we drove over to her place, then got him a saucer of water.

"That's a big dish. When'd you get that?" I ask as she handed me a water bottle full of apple juice.

"A few days ago on a break. I was walking around and saw it, thought it looked nice and that if Cosmos ever came over I would let him have water in it."

"Makes sense." I said.

"C'mon. Let's watch TV." She smiled, then walked to the living room, where a blanket was on the floor in front of the couch.

"What's with the blanket?"

"It's for Cosmos. For him to lay on while we watch TV."

_She planned this well. Must have started when I told her that I was walking Cosmos._

Sometimes I swear she is omnipresent.

Cosmos walked in a moment later as Cat cued up our show. He plopped down right as she started to press play.

Within 5 minutes Cat and I were almost crying we were laughing so hard. The characters were doing an awesome job of physical humor, and the one liners were to die for.

The whole episode was like that, and it wasn't until we were 3 episodes in that I noticed Cat.

_Is she…_

I don't think she knows what she's doing. Cosmos wouldn't notice but he looks like he's asleep.

Cat's…well she's basically cuddling with me. The only reason I noticed is her breath on the back on my neck.

Her head is inches from mine.

_And she's hugging me._

I turn my attention back to the TV and the next episode is really sad. The duaghter is on the verge of breaking up with her boyfriend she's had for the whole show.

"Don't do it…You're perfect for each other. Aren't they?" She asked me, looking depressed.

"Yeah. They are perfect." I said, absentmindedly wrapping my arm around her and massaging her ribs like she loves it.

The end of the episode was brutal.

"I don't see why you don't trust me!"

"How can I? Something's missing here! I'm not sure you love me!"

The girl stopped dead, about to speak.

I felt Cat curl closer to me and let out a sad sound.

"Well why don't we take a break then?"

"No! That's not what I—."

"We're over Dustin!"

"But—"

"GET OUT!"

Cat curled her head into my chest and started sobbing, so I took charge and paused the show, changed it to some movie network and hugged her.

"Cat, it was just TV. It's ok angel."

"That was horrible!" She wailed.

"But it's not real. It's ok. Are you ok?" I asked.

She seems really emotional.

"Yeah…did you see about Brother?"

"Huh?" I say stupidly.

"In my bank file. Your mom said family history is included. Was Brother on there?"

"Ohh…yeah I did sweetheart. I'm sorry."

She squeezed me tightly. "You aren't afraid of me right?"

"No…why would I be? You're Cat."

"But I'm not normal. You could be spending time with a normal girl." She said, barely audible.

"But I wanna be here with you. What about that?"

I felt her smile. "You can stay the night if you want. I don't mind."

"Ok. Let me check what time it…oh. It's 3 AM."

"What? Oh man, I have work at 9." She scrambled up, not caring that she climbed all over me.

"Go, wake up at 8?" I say as she looked as Cosmos and seemd to see he was asleep.

"Nope, 7. I feel icky. Thanks Robbie. You can come sl—"

"I'll be ok on the couch. Mind if I have a blanket?" I jump in, not wanting to make it awkward.

"Sure." She said, then walked to a closet and pulled out a huge blanket.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Night." She jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"Night pretty red girl."

She blushed and shook her head. "Bye."

"Night."

I walk back to the couch and carefully avoid Cosmos and set up my bed.

_Where's the sound of cat closing her door?_

_iI peek out and see it's wide open. _

Wide freaking open.

Doesn't she care about her privacy?

_Guess not._

I decide to sneak up and peek into her room.

_Aww._

Cuddled up to…

_THAT"S THE BEAR I GOT HER!_

And that's my picture on her nightstand.

…

_That kind of explains things._

"I see you you know." She suddenly said, causing me to jump.

"Oh. Just shutting the door." I said quickly, moving back.

"No, don't. I want it open if you need me in the night." She said, sitting up.

_She's not wearing a shirt. Just a bra._

"I won't need you Cat. I'll be fine."

She laughed. "You're such a guy."

"Yeah. Night Cat…"

"Night. Love you."

I smiled and turned to the door. "Love you too. Thanks for having me over."

"Always."


	55. I Won't Give Up On Us

_Shake shake._

…

"Robbie…" A female voice whispered softly, barely audible.

_Shake shake._

I roll over and pretend I didn't hear her.

I wanna go back to sleep.

"Robbie. Wake up. I gotta go to work."

I ignore.

Next thing I know is my soft sensation of falling back asleep getting roughly blown to pieces by Cat sliding in between the couch and me.

I don't have time to react so Cat is right on me.

"Ugh. What? I'm awake."

"I need to go to work. It's morning." She quietly said, putting her head on my shoulder and looking at me.

"It can't be. It's too early." I mumble.

"Nope. It's 8:30."

"Have you showered?" I say, trying to stall for time.

"Uh huh. And dried." She said, then giggled.

"Why are you so close?"

"I had to get your attention somehow."

"Well I wouldn't be this close. I don't think I look great."

"I don't care." She said, running her hands up and down my jawline.

"What are you doing?" I look at her funny.

"Did you shave yesterday?"

"No, I was lazy. Why are you even asking?"

"It feels funny." She smiled.

"Ok. I'm up I'm up." I said, scooting away from her, then standing and picking her up.

"Aah! He he!"

"Let's go." I say sleepily.

She smiled and extended my keys out to me.

"Yeah. I need those." I reply, blinking back some of my tiredness.

I followed her out the door and to my car.

The drive to the mall was nice. Cat seemed to know I wished I was still sleeping, so she compensated by having a nice conversation and singing a little.

She's like a robin. Always cheerful and with a great voice.

_Like a bird's._

After I park, I dig into my wallet and—

"Robbie…" She said quietly.

"You can't talk me out of it." I said simply, finally feeling alert.

"But I have money Robbie. I can't believe it, but I'm rich. I can buy my own coffee."

"I know Cat. But I want to ok?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm paying you back later."

"Fine. Just buy coffee with my money now though." I said as she took the cash.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"No problem. Have a good day."

She reached across and hugged me. "I will. See you at 3."

"Sounds good."

With one last smile, she got out and waved before walking towards the door.

I lost track of how many times I yawned on the way back to her apartment.

_I'll just take a nap and set my alarm for 2:30._

Yeah.

I'm out as soon as I hit the pillow.

…

"_Heyyy." Cat smiled, coming out of the kitchen with a drink in her hands._

"_Hi. I didn't move?" I smile back. _

_I'm right where I was before she went to get a drink._

"_I know. I just wanted to say how cute you look today." She smiled at me, scooting around and sitting next to me._

"_Aww. Thanks Cat." I smiled back._

_Wordlessly she slipped into my arms._

"_You're so soft…I could stay here forever." She said quietly, wrapping her legs around me and sighing contentedly._

_I laughed. "You're pretty soft yourself."_

_She went a light pink and smiled shyly._

"_You always know what to say to make me feel all tingly."_

"_Tingly?" I ask._

_She nodded and laid her head in my chest. "You give me the butterflies in my tummy. Only you. The most important boy in the world."_

"_You're important to me too." I say, voice involuntarily deepening._

"_Say more words…" She groaned, shifting closer to me._

"_Why?"_

"_You're voice is so deep…" She smiled._

"_Ok…you seem happy."_

"_I am happy. I'm here with you. Nothing can ruin this. It can only get better."_

"_Can it get better?" I ask, half seriously._

"_Yeah. You know it can."_

"_Oh, do I?"_

"_Uh huh. You know how it can get better." She said seductively, suddenly looking at me thru her eyelashes._

"_You'll have to fill me in." I say._

_She suddenly rises up and whispers into my ear "Fine then."_

_Then she grabbed my face and pulled me into a deep kiss._

_We quickly get caught up in each other and she ends up falling back on me. She whips my shirt off and groans seductively._

"_Robbie…" _

_I manage to get her shirt off and start ravishing her with kisses._

"_Ohhh Robbie!" She sighed, frantically squirming_

"_Robbie…"_

"_Robbie!" She cried out, leaning back and quivering._

"Robbie…" A soft female voice cooed into my ear.

I turn my body towards my blanket and try to fall back asleep.

"Robbie…"

"No! I wanna keep going…" I mumble sleepily.

"WAKE UP!"

"AAH!" I yell, falling off the couch and onto the floor.

"Cat! You didn't have to yell!" Jade's voice said condescendingly.

_Wait…_

That is Jade.

"Jade?" I ask stupidly.

"Hey sleeping beauty. How are you?" Jade said, smiling devilishly.

"Fine. Is that you Cat?" I asked.

She nodded. "Hi."

_Wait…she's supposed to be at work._

"Hold up…" I say, leaning over and grabbing my phone.

_What time is it?_

3:30!

5 missed calls from Cat.

2 voicemails.

"Oh crap…" I groan out.

I slept right thru my alarm. And her subsequent phone calls.

_I'm afraid to listen to those voicemails._

"It's ok. You were tired." Cat said quietly, giving me a soft smile.

"Sorry Jade. Thanks for getting her." I say quietly.

"No problem. What were you dreaming about? Or should I say who?"

_Oh crap…_

I feel myself go red and I look at the carpet.

"Nothing. Just a dream."

"Liar!" She cackled. "It was a girll…"

"Jade!" I say wearily.

"Let me guess…Amber?" She asked.

"No. I said it was nobody Jade."

"And this nobody would be…?" She prompted me.

"A celebrity."

"Oh." She said, sounding surprised.

"Thanks again for getting her." I said, and she smiled before hugging Cat.

"No problem. I better get going. Going to dinner with Andre." She replied, smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Cool. Have fun!" Cat smiled.

"Will do! Later you two!"

On that note she waved and walked out the door, leaving me and Cat, who was looking depressed at the floor.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask, causing her to raise her eyes.

"But that's my line." She said quietly.

"Well it's mine now." I say confidently, getting to my feet.

"Ok…lemonade would be nice please."

"On it."

As I got out the lemonade and glasses, Cat cued up another one of our TV shows and Cosmos walked over to where Cat was.

"Hey Cosmos…you sleepy?" Cat said, picking him up like a small child.

He tried licking her face but she kept him away long enough for him to give up and settle in her lap.

"Your lemonade…and my dog…" I joke, rubbing his head.

Cat laughed as I sat next to them.

"I really hope this isn't a sad episode…" Cat said, right as the opening credits ended.

It was. The most morose episode of television I've ever watched. Nothing but moping around and crying and friends consoling one another.

"Geez, the way they're crying it's like somebody died or something…" I mutter.

Cat lifted her head off my shoulder and laughed. "Yeah. It's not the end of the world."

I reached over and grabbed my phone to see it was 4:47.

"Hey, you wanna go get dinner?" I offer, causing her to look at me funny.

"You wanna?"

"Yeah. Better than eating alone." I joke.

"Ok. Text your mom though. I don't want her getting worried." She said, getting up and stretching.

"Hey Mom, out with Cat. Probably will stay with her tonight. Hope all is ok. Love you." –Robbie.

"Ok, let's go." I said, getting to my feet as well.

"We'll bring you some back ok Cosmos?" Cat smiled at him.

He barked, I locked the door and we were off.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked as soon as we got to the foot of the stairs.

"Where ever you want m' lady." I said.

"Oh my gosh…" She giggled.

"I won't go into my queen Cat charade yet, I promise." I smile, climbing in.

"Good." She smiled back.

"I'll just bust it out at the restauraunt."

"ROBBIE!" She said, laughing hysterically.

"Oh I'm definitely doing it now." I smirk.

"Don't. Please don't. Pleeeeeeaaaasssseeee?"

"Maybe when we get back home." I give in, causing her to light up.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was ok. Kinda busy, had to do my first return today."

"Return?" I repeated stupidly.

"Like when somebody brings the clothes back? I had to make sure they weren't mad or unhappy or if there was something done wrong." She explained.

"Was there?"

"Oh no. She just bought the wrong thing."

"Explains a lot." I say, causing her to snort out another laugh.

"Where we going princess?" I asked as she quietly had a laughing fit.

"I don't care… as long as it's yummy." She said shakily.

I turned on my signal to go to the Italian restaurant she loves.

"Princess?" She asked.

"Yeah. Is that bad?" I asked.

"No. Just new." She said.

"Well, how about sunshine then?"

"Sunshine?" She looked at me funny.

"Yeah. You're a ray of sunlight. Sunshine."

"Sunshine." She said in a southern accent, adding a shoulder…wiggle? "It's like that quarter guard from the football movie."

I smile to myself. "Quarterback?"

"That's what I said. Quarterback." She said sincerely. "Italian?"

"Yep." I said, pulling into the parking lot.

"You're like a prophet or something. Sounds delicious." She smiled.

The hostess didn't even ask us if we wanted a table, she just directed us to the bar.

No questions asked.

She ordered a peppy cola and I ordered a iced tea. When they arrived, we added a chicken pasta dish for Cat and lasagna for me.

Everything seemed fine until I caught her looking at her drink like a degenerate.

"You ok sweetie?" I ask, moving to get a better look at her face.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"You don't look like it."

She shrugged and sipped her drink.

Actually, it was more like a swig.

_I suppose she could play a drunk woman in a play. Who knew._

Cat the drunk.

_Oh wait…_

"Did I miss something? Was I supposed to check those voicemails?"

She shook her head. "Not if you don't want to."

I pull my phone out of my pocket.

"_Ok sweetie. Cat said you stayed over there last night. Your father and I aren't mad anymore, so if you want to come home you can. Love you." –Mom_

That's nice of her. Too bad she thinks I'm avoiding them. Which I'm not.

I'm having too much fun with Cat.

Speaking of her, her demeanor really is off. Something has to be bugging her.

_I'm checking those voicemails._

"Robbie, it's me. Call me back ok? I just got off work and wanna come home please. Love you, bye."

Oh CRAP!

"Robbie…I don't know if I messed up or what…but you haven't called me back. Jade's coming to get me. Please call or text me. I need you. You know that. Bye."

She sounded really down.

My thoughts were blown to pieces by our food arriving.

The meal itself was very eerie. Cat looked just like a woman at the end of her rope. Down and eating silently. Rebutting all attempts by me at conversation.

Add the drinks, all 7 of which she downed and the ride home, dominated by the radio and I was trying to think of ways to apologize.

After all, what did I do wrong other than sleep thru her calls and pick up.

As she's in the bathroom when we get back, I decide to straight up apologize while cueing up the TV.

"Ok…" She said, walking back in.

"Hey. C'mere."

She gives me a funny look, but obliges me, scooching over.

I pull her into my arms.

"What are you doing?" She said, wrestling to put space between us.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She snapped.

"Letting you down." I said seriously.

She stopped fighting me. "You didn't let me down. You were here asleep."

"True…but I still failed you."

She opened her mouth to protest but I covered it up.

"I said I'd come get you and slept thru my alarm. We know that. But I heard your messages."

She seemed to deflate the more I talked.

"Hey. I didn't know ok? I know it's weak, but I was passed out. I probably should have went to bed earlier or something. But I know your heart got hurt by me today. I said I'd pick you up, you went out and waited…called…waited…"

Her eyes just started sparkling more and more.

"And I didn't come because I was asleep. I'm so so so sorry sweetheart. I would have come in a instant if I would have known. I always come when you ask. I don't know why I slept thru my alarm. But I'm sorry for hurting you. It won't happen again." I say.

She pulled me into a hug and comepletely lost it.

"Robbie…" She wailed.

"It's ok sweetheart…it's ok."

"I'm not mad…I was just so scared. I thought I messed up somehow…"

"You didn't do anything wrong at all. Just the opposite." I said, as Cosmos came bounding into the room and went right for Cat.

He tried to get in between us, but couldn't and settled on the floor. Cat quickly let me go and said "Cosmos!"

He hopped up like his life depended on it.

"I know…And everything I felt disappeared the second I saw you cuddled up here on the couch. You didn't mean it…it just hurt."

"And I'm sorry ok? We're both sorry. Aren't we Cosmos?" I ask.

He licked Cat's hand simply, eliciting a giggle from her.

I reached over and pulled her into a hug, sending Cosmos scrambling.

"Do you accept my apology? Please say yes." I say into her incredibly soft hair.

"Of course…can we cuddle and watch TV?" She asked, pulling back enough so I can see her nervous smile.

"Sure."

I laid down and she grabbed the blanket and spread it over us before settling right under my neck.

"You just had to tease me didn't you…" I say, causing her to giggle.

I felt her laugh.

"Of course. That's how this always goes Robbie. I tease you, you tease me and we have fun."

"Totally." I smile, starting the TV up and slipping my arm around her waist to massage her ribs again.

"Hmmm…"

She purred all the way thru the first episode, where the cahracters finally seemed to realize the daughter was overreacting and tried to gte her out of her funk.

The second one was a continuation of the first, except throw in some yelling and a potential bounceback guy.

Cat seized control of the remote and started the third. I kissed her hair as my thanks.

"Robbie…that was nice." She said, smiling.

"What? The hair kiss?"

She nodded, scooting so I would do it again.

I obeyed and she sighed airily.

We made it halfway thru a third one before…

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I kissed the back of her neck.

"Oooh." She said, briefly tensing up but then relaxing into my arms. "Again…please."

I did it again and she gave up all resistance, putting all of her body up against mine and sighing contentedly.

"You're the best Robbie. Thank you for everything."

"Of course cat. You're the best too." I said before stroking her cheek.

I saw her blush and took that as a sign I went too far and retreated back to kissing her hair, which she enjoyed until about the sixth episode, when she fell asleep.

I sat there briefly, both admiring how gorgeous she looks when she's asleep and wondering how to get her to bed without waking her up.

Finally I got up, nudged Cosmos to his pallet and lifted cat into my arms, where she awoke immediately.

"What's going on?"

"You fell asleep."

She moaned and rolled over in my arms.

"Let's get you to bed." I said. She groaned her approval.

I pulled back the sheets and softly deposited her under them.

Just as I was about to leave, she called out my name.

"Robbie! Please don't go."

"Why not sweetie?"

"I don't feel good." She said.

"Ok, I'll get you something."

"No! Just…stay with me please. Until I fall asleep. For me?" She asked.

"Fine…" I give in.

_I'm such a push over._

I sit down and she pulled me under the covers with her, wrapped her arms around me and said "Thank you."

"No problem. Night."

"Nighty night Robbie…" She said sleepily.

"Good night precious girl."

Her breath slowed and after a few minutes she cuddled closer to me…

…

_I'll get up as soon as I know she's asleep…_

…

Cat POV

_C'mon…fall asleep._

Do it!

His body is slowly relaxing, and his breaths are getting deeper. I think he's close.

_Ok._

I quickly get up and take my shirt and pants off. I can't sleep in that stuff. I grab some really short shirts and a tank top and change.

In the short time I changed Robbie rolled over to take up the middle of the bed.

I gingerly roll him back over.

"Goodnight." I whispered. "I love you."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

His head immediately bowed and he rolled back over to wrap his arms around me.

_His eyes are closed…he doesn't know what he's doing._

He softly kissed my cheek and smiled before wrapping me up in his arms.

A few moments later he's back to his deep breathing.

I lose my will to hold back any longer and plant a kiss I've been dying, just _dying_ to give him on his lips.

He only pulled me closer to him.

_I'm right where I need to be._

Now I just need to not mess it up.

And get him to kiss me when he's conscious.

(A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed all that cuteness and kissing! Just as a heads up I'm going to begin brainstorming on a new iCarly story, similar to the one I almost did at the end of my last series. I'm not sure whether I'll post it yet or not…I have ideas, some VERY good ones, but nothing written yet. We'll just have to see. Anyway, thanks as always for the reads, reviews are always met with appriciateion and delight and feel free to PM me! Or tweet at me! Whatever floats your boat. Thanks –James)


	56. Falling For You

Cat and I walked up to the house, following my mother, who was unlocking the door.

"This is so strange not dressing up to show a house." She shook her head.

"Must be." I say, smiling at Cat, trying to get her to unwind a little.

She is still nervous around my mom after the Trent trial. I spent all last night trying to convince her that Mom didn't hate her. She didn't listen, and eventually she ended up crying in my shoulder all night.

She even made me sleep with her again, claiming nightmares.

_It's not like she's going to sprout a second head and breathe fire or something like that._

And yet she's still holding my hand sneakily.

Everytime my mom turns around she lets go.

"So do you guys want to walk around yourselves or what?" Mom asked, telegraphing herself and turning around.

"I think I'll be ok. What about you?" Cat looked up at me.

"I think I'll take a tour. Make you earn your money." I joked, causing mom to laugh and Cat to swat my wrist.

"Come on then." She waved me farther into the house.

Cat didn't follow us but instead went off in another direction.

Mom checked behind me before saying "So…you didn't say something's up with you two."

"Nothing's up. She's just nervous." I say.

"She seems awfully shy. Just nerves?"

"Yeah. She was crying until 2AM. Didn't listen to me when I said you don't hate her." I said.

She quickly looked guilty. "I must have really piled it on to make her this shy and uncomfortable."

"I'll get her to relax. Don't worry. How are you?" I said as mom sipped her thermos of what I'm presuming to be tea.

"I'm ok. Trying to catch up on my TV and sleep." She said with a smirk.

"How's that coming?"

"It's ok. The Surreal World is cracking me up."

"Is that the TMV show?" I asked.

She's tried to get me to watch that crap. I hate it. Thankfully Cat agrees with me.

"Yeah, that and GrandMom. They are so good right now."

"Good as in?" I ask, against my better judgment.

"89 year old mom."

"Oh god." I cringe.

"Yeah. It's weird."

"I…Who would…Yuck!" I say.

"Cute baby."

"Mom, I can't get past the fact that a guy boinked a 89 year old. That's horrifying."

"Boinked?"

"Yeah, boinked. Would you rather I be more graphic?"

"No. I know what you are referring to. I just found it funny." She smiled.

"How's Dad?"

"Being an ass. He's not at our place, so if you and Cat want to come stay over that's cool." She said, smiling at the end.

"Where is he at?"

"From what I've heard…with somebody else."

My heart sunk like a stone.

"You're kidding." I say, trying to pick my jaw up off the floor.

"Nope. I'm surprised you are shocked."

"It's just…you guys can't get away from each other. Now he's with another woman?"

"Yep. I'm going on a date soon hopefully."

"Damn, that didn't take long." I say instinctually before realizing my mistake and bracing for her lecture.

"I know right? By the way, Cosmos is with you guys right?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly she swatted my arm. "Bring him home! I miss him, and I know he misses his momma."

"Ow! Ok, I will right after we get done with this." I say.

"You better. You can use Cat as a snuggle buddy now. I need him more than you do."

"Mom! Cat's…I'll get him home right after this ok?"

"Good. Are you coming with him?" Mom asked.

"I don't think so. Cat's working and probably will want me around."

She smiled happily. "Ok. Do come home soon though. I miss you."

"Miss you too mom. Sorry about Dad."

"It's ok…sorry for…" She mumbled, suddenly looking ready to start sobbing.

I pull her into a hug. "Don't worry about it. You thought you were doing the right thing."

She clung onto me until we heard footsteps down the stairs and she squeezed me then let go.

"What did you think?" Mom asked cheerfully, sounding a bit stuffy.

"I like it. Lots of bathrooms and bedrooms."

"Cool."

"How are you Mrs. Shapiro?" Cat suddenly asked.

_Whoa! Cat Valentine with the surprising question!_

One of these days I'll learn to expect the unexpected.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great. Nice having Robbie and Cosmos around. Lightens things up." She smiled.

"She wants me to bring Cosmos home today." I tell Cat.

"He wants his momma I'm sure." Mom said, causing Cat and I to laugh.

"I'm sure he misses you." Cat played along.

"Are we done here?' I asked Cat.

"Yep. Unless there is a basement or a pool."

"Well, there is a basement, but that's mainly for storage. And a pool plus Jacuzzi."

Cat lit up and went over to the window. "Ooh! You're right!"

"It comes with the house?" I asked, incredulous, also looking outside.

"Uh huh." Mom replied.

_Cat should really get this house. Tons of space and lots of extras._

"Cool house. I like it." I say.

Cat nodded and mom chuckled, then started for the door.

"It's been nice seeing you Cat…" Mom said at the door, turning and hugging Cat.

"It's been nice to see you too. I'll make sure Robbie doesn't get into too much trouble."

Mom laughed as I said "Cat…"

"Thanks sweetie." Mom said, then turning to me.

"And I'll see you in a few minutes with Cosmos."

"Yep." I replied, giving her a hug.

"Bye!" Mom said, as Cat started towards my car.

"Bye Mom!"

Cat and I climbed in and began the trip back to her apartment.

"Told you." I smirk.

I was right after all.

"So? I thought she did hate me." Cat protested.

"Cat, I think that its impossible for her to hate someone who is so important to me."

She quickly blushed. "I'm important to you?"

I give her an amused look. "Yeah silly girl. You're the most important person in my life."

"What about your mom?" Cat replied, sounding shy.

"I meant not relatives. You're tops on that list."

She barely smiled and reached over to lace her fingers with mine.

"Can we watch TV before work?"

"Sure." I say, parking and leading the way inside.

"Lemonade?" She called out to me.

"Please." I call back, looking for Cosmos. "Cosmos!"

The clinking of his collar suddenly came from the direction of Cat's room.

Instead of coming to me, he went to Cat.

"Hey Cosmos! Thank you for staying here and being so cute!" She smiled, petting him as I leaned in.

"You ready to see mommy Cosmos?" I asked as Cat handed me a thermos of lemonade.

"Thanks Cat."

She wordlessly hugged me then watched Cosmos and I leave.

The drive home was easy. Cosmos didn't mess with the leather and stuck his head out the window like a silly puppy.

I forget that he still is a puppy. Not even a year old.

_I wonder why he's so attached to Cat._

Must be something about her. He's always loving towards her. Maybe it's a female thing.

For all I know he likes them.

I pull into the driveway next to mom and hop out, Cosmos hot on my heels.

The moment I open the door he slips past me and dashes to mom.

"Cosmos!" She smiled, bending down and allowing him to attack her face.

I laugh and open up my thermos to take a sip.

"I think he missed you." I joke.

"Yep. He missed his momma. Didn't you?"

He simply kept licking her.

Mom played with Cosmos for a few minutes then let him into the backyard.

"I want to talk to you real quick Robbie." Mom said, just as I was about to leave.

"Ok…" I say, turning back to face her.

"You're serious about Cat. You guys still are friends. No extarcurriculars, just friends?" Mom asked, clearly skeptical.

"Yeah mom."

"You know she likes you. You know that right?"

"I know mom. And…"

She suddenly lit up.

"You don't have to say it. I know. Just tell me when you guys actually start dating."

I shake my head at how happy she is. "Yes mother."

"Good. See you later. Come by for dinner, both of you guys. I miss your cuteness."

"Cuteness?"

"Yeah!"

I sigh and turn back to the door. "Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

I take just long enough to get to the car to hear Mom go into the backyard to play with Cosmos.

I race back to Cat's and open the door to her nowhere in sight.

Not in the kitchen, or the living room.

"Cat?" I call out.

"Bathroom!" She said loud and clear.

"Ok! Sorry!"

Instead of replying, she simply whipped out of the room and catapulted into a hug.

"You're fine. TV now." She smiled up at me.

"Ok."

I carry her all the way to the couch and let her cover us up.

She smiled as I turned on some random movie with Ryan Reynolds as the lead.

Cat snuggled closer and I get lost in her curves being so close to me.

As I have said before, if I caressed her legs all day, I would be a very happy guy.

After awhile I placate her quiet whimpering for me to touch her and massage her ribs, causing her to bind herself to me and smile.

We did that up until I had to stop so we could get her to work on time. Thankfully she didn't fight me this time on dinner money and even tickled me before bouncing off to work.

I try to stay upbeat on the drive home, and succeed finally when I get caught up in a Football movie about desegregation.

But then during the credits I smell her perfume and my heart aches.

_I just want to have her in my arms and call her mine._

When I smell it on me I decide to take a shower.

The shower kind of helped, but I still was going crazy. So I bake cookies for us to have when she gets home.

Suddenly my pocket starts rapidly vibrating, signaling it's time to pick her up.

I don't realize how insane I'm driving until I see that I'm going 50 in a 35. I slow down until I pull into the parking lot, where she's just now walking out.

"Hi!" She smiled, hopping in. I reached over and hugged her, causing her to give me a booby hug back.

"How'd it go?" I ask, hitting the gas as she buckled up.

"It went fine. Trying to get people to smile more. But it was good. Did you miss me?" She smiled.

"Of course I did. It's so quiet with it being only me."

_If only you knew how much I missed you._

"Well I'm here now, so you don't have to talk to yourself anymore."

"I don't talk to myself." I say quickly.

"Liar. We all do. Shows we're healthy."

"Is not." I say.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"We sound like five year olds!" I say finally.

"I know!" Cat giggled.

_We're here already?_

YES!

"I got a surprise for you." I say right as we begin climbing up the stairs.

"Ooh! Flowers?" She lit up.

"Nope."

She looked at me funny. "Food?"

"You'll have to see." I say, grabbing the key and unlocking the door.

The smell of the cookies hits me as soon as I open the door.

"What is that?" Cat asked.

I keep quiet as she darts past me and_—_

"ROBBIE! You baked me cookies!"

I open my mouth to reply but she jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek.

"You're the best guy ever! What am I ever going to do to repay you? Oh my gosh…"

"How about TV and eating them for now?" I asked.

She lit up, still in my arms, then put a arm around my neck, grabbed the plate of cookies and said "To the living room!"

I loyally began carrying her, slipping my arm under her to prevent her falling. She also wrapped her legs around me tightly.

"What about milk?" I asked, sitting her down.

"ooh!"

"I got it." I volunteer.

"But Robbie_—_."

"I got it Cat. You get the TV going please." I ask kindly.

She sighed but began cueing up our show.

I set the milk behind me, close enough to grab and dunk before settling behind Cat, who immediately grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you. You're the best." She whispered, putting my hand on her ribs.

"No problem sweetie."

We settle back into our routine, enjoying our cookies and each other's presence.

"Oh Robbie…this is so good." She sighed.

"We'll have to do this more then."

She nodded fervently then slipped my hand onto her stomach, shivering at the contact of my cold hand.

I didn't do anything, but eventually her insistant whimpering got me back to the massages.

_I'm so lucky. But I want to do so much more._

After awhile, I go a little higher, to no response from her.

Then I kissed her hair at the end of a episode.

"More…" She asked.

I did more for about 10 minutes, then she stopped our show, changed it to a movie.

"What are you doing?" I asked, right before she turned around to face me.

She wordlessly hugged me and put her face next to mine.

A strand of hair fell on her face. I blew it out of the way.

"Thanks." She whispered, alerting me to the fact she had linked her arms around my neck.

"No problem. Did you put on perfume?" I ask.

Her smell is testing my self control.

"Uh huh. Do you like it?"

I nodded and closed my eyes to let out an content sigh.

"Robbie."

I look up to see her smiling.

And I lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Thanks Cat for letting me stay."

She squirmed closer to me. "Of course. Why'd you miss?"

"Miss?" I reply.

"You missed my lips."

"Oh." I say, leaning back in and kissing her briefly. "You want a real kiss?"

"Please."

I lean back in and kiss her, cauing Cat to let out a moan and wrap herself to me.

What I meant as one little kiss quickly turns into me losing track of things.

"Robbie…" She moaned as soon as we separated.

"Again?" I ask.

She quickly nodded.

"Again."


	57. Longshot

_Please say that wasn't a dream. I'll do anything to say last night wasn't a dream._

Cat and I…

Well, I'll start it off by saying this. We're not dating.

But we are more.

Eyes still closed I grab some of the sheets.

_Smells like Cat's bed._

I reach out with my other hand and immediately find soft skin.

_I'm here. This is happening._

I crack open my eyes to basically what I fell asleep to. TV running lightly, Cat hugging me.

I can't hold back my smile.

_Where's the remote?_

I pad the area immediately around me, trying to find the remote to no avail.

_Hmm._

I peek around Cat, causing her to lightly stir.

_Found it._

I lay back and flip it to SportsCentral.

I'm not ready to be hit with important stuff.

_Oh wow, Yankees are falling apart._

I let out a big yawn and realize I probably should go back to sleep. So I hit the TV and try to get comfortable next to Cat.

"Go back to sleep with me." Cat said, too clearly for her to be groggy.

"You're awake." I say, surprised, glancing down just in time to see her open her eyes and look up at me.

"Hi…" She said quietly, moving over for a hug.

"Hi." I reply as she hugs me and climbs on top of me.

The moment she looks up I catch her with a kiss, which she happily accepts.

"That's better." She smiled.

I laughed as she ran her nails across my chest.

"I didn't wake you did I? We have some more time to let you sleep. It's 1-8 today." I say, kissing her hair.

"What time is it now?"

"9:01. Go back to sleep."

She smiled and climbed back onto me long enough to chastely kiss me.

"Ok. Can you be my pillow?"

"I can do that." I smiled.

"You're the best Robbie. Thank you." She said, putting her head on my chest.

"Go to sleep baby."

Less than two minutes later I could tell she was asleep.

I played with her hair until I fell asleep too.

…

The only reason I woke up was her change in breathing.

_Why's it all violent?_

I open my eyes to see a painful look on her face and her whimpering.

"No…don't hurt him…"

"Cat." I shake her.

"I'll do anything…please don't…"

"Cat, it's ok—"

"ROBBIE!" She yelled.

"Cat. It's ok sweetie. I'm here." I say, shaking her again.

Then she almost started sobbing. "ROBBBIIIEEEEEEE! NO! NOOOOO!"

I roughly grab her and pull her into my arms.

_This is one bad nightmare._

"I'm right here sweetheart. I'm fine. It's just a—"

Suddenly she gasped and thrashed around in my arms. "Robbie?"

"Yeah. It's ok. I'm fine."

She looked up and started bawling. She tried to say something but nothing comprehensible came out.

Just "I….Ahh…WAAAHHHHH!"

"It's ok. We're safe. You're gonna be ok." I whisper in her ear as she continues to have me in a vicegrip.

"This is real? You're ok? It was a dream right?"

"Yes baby. Just a dream. Talk to me." I say.

"It…I…People broke into our house without us knowing. Like a actual house. Except we had gold plated everything. It didn't look good. But we were watching TV and kissing, when a guy came in with a shotgun and told us to freeze. I listened but you didn't. They beat you up and made you steal stuff from the house and carry it to their car. Then they brought you back to me and killed you…" She began sobbing again.

"I'm not gonna die sweetie. Promise." I pull her into a hug.

"It was so bad! Blood everywhere, stuff gone…don't leave me Robbie! I'm not brave enough to take on burglars!" She cried into my shoulder.

"It's ok. You'll never have to take on burglars. I'll take them on." I coo into her ear.

She's still shaking.

"NO! Don't….you can't die on me! I need you! I lo—…"

_Wait…_

WHY DID YOU STOP?

"Lo…?" I say.

She blinked and suddenly looked scared of me. "I don't want to scare you off…"

"You can't do that. You know why?" I whisper.

"Why?"

"I love you. So…so…so much." I say, kissing her neck after every 'so'.

"You do?"

I grab her adorable cheeks and kiss her again. This time she relented and kissed me back.

"Robbie…that's the best thing anybody's ever told me before."

"I mean it ok?"

"I know. Sorry I didn't say it earlier." She mumbled.

"It's ok."

Suddenly she kissed me and plopped onto me. It quickly got heated and lasted for a few minutes.

Finally she separated and I fiddled with her shirt as she sat in my lap.

"I love you Robbie."

"I love you more Cat."

She blushed. "Do you like my shirt?"

It's a old shirt of mine that she somehow has.

_How'd she get it?_

"Yeah. How'd you get it?"

"I, uh…snuck into your room one time."

"Cat!" I say, laughing.

"I needed sleepy shirts. And all your clothes are soft."

"Problem, solution." I smiled.

She nodded, then kissed me.

"Hey Cat?" I asked.

"Uh huh?" She said, curling up to me.

_I don't think she has shorts on. That's a lot of leg._

"You'll go on a date with me right?"

Next thing I know she's kissing me, then just as quickly seperates. "Yes! Of course! I'd love to go on a date with you…"

"Great."

"Robbie?"

"yeah?"

"Can I…get more comfy? Please?"

"Sure. I don't—"

She suddenly smiled and whipped off my shirt.

_Look away!_

If my assumption is correct…

That's a lot of skin to be seen.

"You can look. I don't care. I kinda want you to drool." She whispered seductively in my ear.

"But it's not being a good friend. And I don't drool." I joke.

"Robbie. I did it for you. I know you love my skin and how soft it is. Please?"

"Please what?"

"Look. Touch. Anything." She airily sighed.

I chuckle and peek at her before kissing her neck lightly.

"More. Hands…"

I tickle her and keep kissing her.

The longer I go, the more she squirms.

"Keep going Robbie…"

After about 10 minutes I start slowing down.

"No…don't stop. Keep going. We aren't done yet." She sighed, turning to look at me with a frown on her face.

"I'm done sweetie."

"But—"

"I don't want to go that far. I…we haven't even gone out on a date yet. All it's been is kissing and stuff. I think we should wait."

She suddenly looked crushed. "Was it something I did?"

"No. Not at all. It's just too soon."

"Not for me. I trust you Robbie." She whimpered, turning away from me.

"I trust you too. But it's too soon ok? Later ok? Promise." I say, turning to see she's still looking the other way, literally.

"The other guys didn't wait…"

I let out a heavy sigh. "Cat…they didn't have your best interests at heart. At least I don't think so. I don't want to go that far this fast because I love and respect you. I know that I'll have a chance if I want it. I…I just wanna be your boyfriend when it does happen. Does that make any sense?" I ask.

She nodded and sniffled.

"Cat…don't cry. It's not a bad thing."

"I know…I appreciate you think of me before I do."

"That's my job." I smile.

"What time is it?"

I roll over and grab my phone.

"11:29."

"So 11:30?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"I'll get into the shower."

As she plodded her way to the shower, I walked into the kitchen and started breakfast.

I know Cat likes eggs and a toasted bagel.

So that's exactly what I make her.

I throw in a couple pieces of bacon for me, for the protein and ironically, for the fat.

_I need to gain at least a little weight. _

Muscle can't come without a little fat.

"What's that smell?" I heard Cat call out thru the door.

"Breakfast!" I reply.

I hear a gasp and footsteps running towards the kitchen.

"Aww…"

"What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I was gonna cook you breakfast." She pouted.

"Oh. Tomorrow then ok?" I say, causing her to smile and grab a glass before marching back to the bathroom.

_Why the glass though?_

A few minutes later she wordlessly brought it back, obviously used with water and scooped up the plate I had set out for her.

We sat down and started eating without another word.

"Thank you Robbie. This is delicious."

"No problem. Glad you like it."

She kept eating, then sat her fork down and said "I probably need cooking lessons."

"Huh?" I asked, grabbing our plates and walking to the kitchen.

"I need to learn how to cook. I don't want to have you take me out to eat every night. I'll look it up later."

"My mom probably can show you some basics. She'd be glad to help."

"Really? She would?"

"Yeah." I say, washing off my plate. "She taught me everything I know, which isn't much, but she always wants to teach me stuff."

"Can you ask her for me?"

"Sure." I say, glancing at the clock.

12:20 already?

"How is it 12:20?" I mumble, putting the dishes away.

"I don't know." Cat sighed, coming at me for a hug.

I walk to the door, Cat attached to my hip all the way. She makes the ride over enjoyable by singing a little.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the best voice ever?" I ask.

She blushed and shook her head.

"Well now I have." I smile.

She smiled back. "Thank you Robbie."

I handed her my normal lunch allowance and she stuck it in her bra before kissing me quickly.

"See you at 8?"

"Yep. I'll miss you." I say as she begins to get out.

"I'll miss you too. Text me?"

"Of course."

Without another word she waved and turned to the mall.

_Let's see if Mom's home. Might as well see her._

Yes!

The moment I close my door Cosmos came darting out of the house and towards me. I was about to start up the steps when he jumped out at me, causing me to have to catch him.

"Hey! Nice jump boy!" I say as he licked me hello.

"Robbie!" Mom said.

"Hey mom. Did you see what Cosmos did?"

"No, what'd he do?" She asked as she grabbed the door.

"He jumped off the stairs at me. Like a total daredevil." I laughed.

Her eyes widened. "Really? Hmm. That's new."

"So what's up?" I asked, setting him down as Mom closed the door.

"Nothing much, just sitting here at home having a lazy day. How are you?"

"I'm ok….what are you doing?" I asked as Mom started looking intently at me, then smelled me.

"You…Robbie!" She cried out before crashing into a hug.

"What?"

"I smell Cat! And your lips are sparkly!"

"So?" I laugh.

_Look like the secret's out._

"Congratulations." She smiled, then kissing my cheek.

"Thanks mom. I didn't know she had lip gloss on." I say aloud.

She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You look silly. Not bad, but you're obviously happy."

"Well duh." I joke, causing her to smile.

"So talk. Why are you here? You should be kissing on Cat right now." She said, sitting on the couch.

"She's at work. And I need to ask you for some help."

"Help?"

"Yeah. She wants to learn how to cook. And you're a good cook, so I was thinking maybe you can help her?"

She lit up suddenly, looking as happy as ever. "Of course! What does she know? Do you know?"

"Nope. I don't think she knows much."

"You wanna have her for dinner tonight? When does she get off work?"

"8. I can ask." I say.

"Sure. Ask her too if she wants me to wait and cook it in front of her so she can learn too please." Mom said.

"On it." I say, leaning against the island.

"Hey sweetie. At home. Was talking to mom, and she invited you for dinner after work. She said she would love to help you learn to cook. She asked me to ask if you wanted to start today at dinner or wait?

Love you, hope you're having a good day." –Robbie

"Sent." I said, putting my phone in the charger already set up.

"Cool. So…" She smiled deviously.

"What?"

"You're going out with Cat…you're going out with Cat…" She poked me.

"Mom! You knew this was coming."

"Not this fast after talking yesterd—"

Buzz Buzz.

"Get that." She ordered me.

"Ok ok…" I say, checking the message.

"_YAY! I'd love to have dinner and learn how to cook! Tell her thank you! Love you!" –Cat_

I smiled at the message.

"Yes?" Mom asked.

"Yep." I replied as her phone lit up too.

"Oh look, it's Cat." She monotoned, causing me to bust out laughing.

Mom just kept smiling.

(A/N: Back to back chapters in consectutive days! Take that college! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And like last year, this chapter is dedicated to everybody that died on 9/11/01. We will never forget. Hope everyone is doing well. New Victorious next week I think! Wanko's Warehouse! I haven't checked out the trailer, but it should be cabbie filled! Can't wait!)


	58. Zap

"You're kidding right?" Mom asked, dead serious, looking at Cat and I like we have lost our collective minds.

"No. We're buying it." Cat replied, looking confused at my mom's shock.

"By we you mean…?" Mom asked back, eyes flying to me.

_I didn't think she would react this way._

"Robbie and me." Cat chimed back with a smile.

"Why are you including Robbie?" Mom asked, her eyes burrowing into me like I've committed some sort of crime.

"Because he always wants what's best for me. Why shouldn't he be in on this? Buying a house is big. It is right?" Cat asked, turning to me looking slightly panicked.

"Yeah, it's the biggest asset you have." I said.

Cat's eyebrows furrowed like they do when she gets confused.

"The most valuable thing you have. Kinda like a car."

"Oh."

"This isn't just because you guys are dating now right? Because for all we know—." Mom began, but I cut her off.

"Mom. This isn't because we're dating. This is Cat's decision to include me in on this. I had nothing to do with this."

Cat nodded her assent beside me.

Mom apparently wasn't thrilled, and kept attacking.

"Ok, but why haven't you spoken to the bank about a home loan? You need one in order to even get a showing. The only reason we did it backwards is because I'm _your_ mom." She said, glaring at me.

"Mom, I told you. Cat is buying this. It's all her money."

"We don't need a loan." Cat smiled.

"And when did she become Mrs. Moneybags? Do you know how much that house costs?" Mom almost shrieked.

"My Dad's settlement." Cat said quietly, shifting towards me.

"And that house is a $800,000 house. You showed me."

"You can't just—Settlement? Who's your father? Where is he? Shouldn't he be taking—?"

"MOM!" I yell as Cat almost shriveled into my chest.

"My dad's Mark Jobs." Cat said quietly.

My mom obviously had a retort ready but realized that Mark Jobs is the fastest BILLIONAIRE in human history.

"WHAT? The Mark Jobs that—"

"Created the Zapper App? Yeah." I say, scratching the top of Cat's head.

She leaned up and smiled at me.

"Not the Mark Jobs."

Cat nodded.

"Shut up! Is that why he—" Mom began, but this time Cat cut her off.

"Yeah. He went to Silicon Valley and got all rich off his idea. That's why I'm here." Cat said bluntly.

"Oh. That would explain why you don't need a loan…" Mom said, obviously mollified.

"Yep." Cat smiled, back to her chipper self.

"So you guys want to finalize the sale tomorrow?" Mom asked, looking rattled.

"Yep."

"With both your names on it?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." Cat replied.

"Do you have a adult to co sign for you guys? You can't sign it alone legally."

_Crap._

We didn't think about that.

"Uhh…what about you?" Cat asked.

Brilliant! Mom is old enough to do it!

_Cat baby, you are a genius!_

I let out a surprised laugh, causing Cat to smile back at me.

"Me?" Mom asked, looked taken by surprise. "Why me?"

"You know us, and are old enough." Cat said simply.

"And can tell us to shape up if we need to." I add on hastily.

"…Is this your way of calling me old?' Mom smiled.

"NO!" Cat and I both said forcefully.

"Good. Sure I'll do it." Mom smiled.

Then Cat attacked her with a hug.

I heard muffled thank you's, and my mom gave me a bemused look before replying "No problem."

She suddenly let go and turned to me. "I'm gonna go take a shower!"

"You do that." I smiled.

She kissed my cheek then darted off.

"So yeah!" I smile at my mom, who looked happy.

"You guys are cute. Why a shower in the middle of the day?" She asked.

"We're going out for dinner and a movie. We told you this." I said.

"Oh! That's tonight! You're right. Ok, I'll just delay dinner a day."

"Sorry. That's not a problem is it?' I asked.

"No! It can save for a day. I just have to figure out what I want for dinner. Hmm…" She said, giving me a wave away motion at the end.

"What?" I asked.

"Go on now. You have a stripping girl upstairs that would love to see you."

I can _feel_ myself going purple.

"Mom…" I groan.

"Go on now. I'll put on my headphones."

"We haven't had sex!" I say.

"Liar! Prome!"

"That was months ago! Not since we started dating!"

"Suuuurre." Mom said, smiling mischeviously.

"Bye." I said, turning for the stairs.

"Have fun!"

As soon as I got up the stairs I was greeted by Cat's confused look.

"What was that about?" She asked, holding a towel around herself and walking back to my bedroom.

"Nothing. My mom's weird."

"But…she said—?"

"She said the same thing when I was with Amber. She's really loose talking about sex." I said paitiently, following her and closing the door behind us.

She shook her head. "I have a question."

"Go ahead." I said.

"Before or after?"

Huh?

"What?" I said.

She gestured to opening her towel. "Before or after?"

Oh…

"After. I want you to be all clean." I smiled. "But you don't have to." I added on.

"I want to. You don't mind do you?" She asked, looked up at me.

"Cat…you are gorgeous. Of course I don't."

She smiled and jumped up onto me. I instinctively grabbed her and forgot that it's only the towel.

Once I realized I know I went beat red.

Then Cat wrapped her legs around me.

"Carry me. Please." She whispered.

I nodded and did just that, closing the door again.

Once I set her down, she just dropped the towel.

_Might as well have dropped my jaw too._

She glanced up at me. "Sit."

I sat on the edge of the tub, then she sat in my lap and curled around me.

"You wanna do this right? The house?"

I shake my head, mind on other things. "Yeah."

"It's our house." She said.

"It is." I replied.

She pulled my head down to meet hers and kissed me deeply. I kissed back and didn't stop for about five minutes.

"You better get in, otherwise mom might be right." I said.

Cat blushed. "Yeah. I wanna again you know."

"Me too." I replied.

"Tonight?" She asked.

"Uhh…if you want. Not here though." I said.

She smirked. "You want to do it right this time."

"I did it right last time!"

"But for keeps this time."

"Yeah." I said.

She smiled and kissed me one more time. "Love you."

"Love you too." I kissed her breast, causing her to stifle a moan.

"Not fair…" She groaned, getting up and shooing me out.

"Bye." I smiled.

She shyly smiled before shutting the door.

I plop onto my bed and let out a sigh.

_How…how did this happen?_

Everything seemed destined to take time. I wasn't even going to kiss her for about a week.

Then we ended up making out for 3 ½ hours…and slept with her 5 nights in a row.

I don't even know why other than the three words I just said to her.

_She makes me do some crazy stuff._

Next thing I know Cat's curled up to me, and it's dark outside.

_What?_

I clumsily reach out for my phone, grab it but drop it.

"Damn it…"

"You're awake." Cat said quietly, face in my chest.

"What happened?" I yawn.

"You fell asleep. Silly." She looked up and smiled at me.

"Tired. That too." I said, causing her to giggle.

"You were passed out."

"I see. You still wanna do dinner and a movie?" I ask.

"Can we get something and take it to my place?" Cat counter proposed.

"Yeah. We can do that…"I said, yawning at the end.

"You're tired." Cat smiled.

"Yep. But I'm getting up." I say strongly, following thru and bringing Cat with me.

"Bathroom?"

"Yep." I replied.

She just smiled and curled back into my sheets.

I grab my phone and march into the bathroom.

_If this is awake, I don't want to know what asleep is._

Man I'm tired.

_Wait…what are those pills on the sink?_

Those aren't mine. I have my leftover pain pills and stuff in the basement in a container so if Alex ever comes she can't get to them.

I grab one bottle out of curiosity.

_Cat Valentine…_

_Lithobane._

Lithobane? What the hell is that?

I grab the other to see it's called Topanin.

_What the hell…_

I'm putting the names in my phone to look up later.

_I have a right to know what the hell is wrong with her._

I wish she would have told me. I don't mind, but I don't want to inconvenience her on accident.

After putting the names in my phone, I go back to my room to see Cat's gone.

I grab my wallet and waddle back downstairs to find Mom and Cat talking over cups of something.

My money's on tea.

"Hey, there he is!" Mom said.

"Hi mom. What's up?"

"Nothing." She replied.

Cat smiled and piped up "Just talking about how cute you are when you sleep."

Mom busted out laughing as I felt myself go red.

"What? It's true." Cat said.

I closed the gap between me and her and pulled her into my arms.

"Thanks."

"So Cat said you guys are gonna leave now and stay at her place tonight?" Mom asked, forcing me to turn and face her.

"Yeah. We'll be back tomorrow."

She smiled. "Ok. Have fun."

"Will do." I reply as Cat started dragging me to the door. I turn and say to her "I can walk you know."

"Then do it!"

"Yeah Mr. So Tired I fall asleep while she's taking a shower. Geez." Mom added.

"Mom…"

"Have fun!"

I followed Cat out to my car.

"I admit I passed out quick." I tell her, backing out of the driveway.

"Yep. But you were cute."

"Thanks cupcake." I smile.

I glance over to see her go pink.

"So where do you wanna go?" I changed topics.

"Up and Down. But go inside this time. They treat you better that way." Cat said.

"Ok. On my way." I said.

This time thankfully she didn't scream on the highway, but charmed be by making small talk.

"I'll be right back." She smiled.

"You don't want me to come in too?" I asked.

She shook her head then turned and went inside.

_Well…might as well pass the time by looking up those medicines._

Let's see…Lithobane.

"Lithobane is a commonly used mood stabilizers for people with light to moderate bipolar. Commonly composed of lithium, it calms…" said zaplook.

I quickly type in Topanin.

"Topanin is a drug for mentally ill people, normally those who are bipolar. Topanin is a hormone reducer, so that their mood is more normal and allows them to live more normal…"

_Bipolar?_

Why's she taking Bipolar drugs?

She's fine! She's done a lot of growing up in the last few months. I'm not surprised about it, maybe she was bipolar a year or two ago when she was bouncing off the walls, but not now.

_Unless she just started taking them and that's why she's suddenly so normal._

I can't even continue my train of thought before Cat comes back.

"Hi!" She smiled, putting the food in the center console, which is heated.

One of the best features about this car.

"Hey. How'd it go?" I asked, backing out again.

"Fine. Got weird looks from the counter people, but who cares what they think."

"Exactly. They're high school dropouts anyway, don't worry Cat."

"I won't." She smiled.

A few minutes later we had trapsed up her stairs and I was grabbing the food from her.

"It's your place, you can unlocked it." I smiled at her.

She went a light pink, then unlocked it. This time she grabbed the door because my hands were full.

"That's a change of pace." I joked as she shut the door and locked it.

"I like it. You're always doing so much for me, it's nice to be able to do something for you." She smiled, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so sweet Robbie."

I smiled back at her. "No problem."

Suddenly she lit up. "Hey, wanna see something cool?"

"Sure." I said.

She pulled out her phone and started scrolling. "So I got this app…I think you'll like it."

She then turned around to show the Zapper App.

I laugh. "Cat…"

"What? It's not illegal to purposely increase my wealth or anything…" She smirked. "Hold still."

I stood still and she zapped my shirt.\

Then she smiled and turned her phone to face me. "Look at the price of you!"

I smile at what the phone says, then sweep her into a kiss.

What did the phone say?

_Priceless._


	59. Curls

"I didn't sign up to be a pack mule!" Andre grumbled as I lifted three boxes up the stairs.

Telling that he only has one.

"You can leave if you want Andre. It's not all that much stuff." Cat said simply.

"C'mon Andre. Stay. Have fun! Our little Cat's all grown up." Beck smiled, putting his arms on the banister and glancing at Cat.

Cat blushed and looked away.

"But what about all these boxes?" he retorted.

"What about them? We already have them in their rooms." Tori said simply.

"Yeah. The hard work is done." Cat said simply.

Andre let out a sigh. "My idea of a fun summer day isn't unpacking boxes."

I turned to see Cat clearly torn up.

"Well then, leave if you want." I said simply, walking over to Cat.

She dashed into a hug and I heard footsteps go the other way and begin down the stairs.

"Andre…" Tori sighed. "Sorry Cat."

"It's ok." She replied, hugging me.

"Don't you guys have to go too?" I asked, kind of wanting to be alone with Cat.

We decided to not say we're going out just yet. We are taking baby steps.

_I sure don't want to mess this up._

"Yeah…I'm really sorry." Jade said mournfully.

"It's ok. I knew you guys had to go."

"I'll talk to him." Jade said firmly. "He doesn't have to leave."

Beck didn't look pleased either. "He always is complaining about muscular guys but hates the gym and physical labor."

"Can't get strong without working for it." Tori said simply.

I nodded.

"Good luck. Have fun." I smiled.

They're going to tutor kids at the theater I used to work at.

"We will. Text if you need anything." Jade said.

Behind her Beck nodded.

"Ok. Bye. Good luck." Cat croaked out.

A moment later the door closed and Cat curled back into my chest.

"I'm sorry sweetie." I said into her ear.

"It's ok. There wasn't anything you could have done." She replied.

"I could have tried talking him out of it."

"He wanted to go Robbie…I don't think he wanted to come." She said quietly.

"Me neither."

"So now what?"

"I guess…we pick a room to start unpacking." I suggested.

"Kitchen. That has fun stuff in it." She smiled, letting go of me.

"Fun?" I asked, following here down the stairs.

"Yeah. Knives and different size stuff. We need to choose where stuff goes." She explained as we reached the bottom step.

"That's fun?" I asked.

"It makes my brain work. Better than like bed stuff. We know where all that goes." She said.

"Ok?" I said as she opened a box and I sidled next to her.

She glanced up and smiled as I started grabbing packing bubbles.

Then she started popping the bubbles.

"Pop!"

"Cat…" I laughed.

"It's fun." She smiled.

"I thought this was brain work, not fun work."

"Can't it be both?"

"As long as you help me." I compromise.

She smiled and got up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

"I'll grab another box. Start the glasses in the second set of cabinets please." She beamed.

"Yes ma'am."

She turned to get another box and I started putting glasses on the counter.

"Pop."

Her laugh accompanied my smile.

"Having fun?"

"Pop."

I laughed briefly this time as I put the rest of the glasses in this box on the counter.

Cat started handing me glasses, emptying her box quickly then turning her attention to the glasses we bought off the internet.

The small stash of glasses she took from home wont cut it for a house.

"Aww. No—" She began.

CRASH!

I turn to see Cat gaping at the ground.

She quickly looked up to me, tears at the bottom of her eyes.

"Easy…stay still. I'll get the broom." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said mournfully.

"It's ok baby. Just a glass." I replied.

"But they're so nice."

"So? We can buy more. Don't worry." I said, starting to clean up.

She picked up the larger pieces and put them on the counter next to the stove.

"Maybe I should just put them up." She said once I had cleaned up so she could move.

"Whatever you want." I said nicely.

She robotically walked over and started placing the glasses in the cabinet.

"It's so weird."

"What's weird." I asked.

"This is my house. Our. Sorry." She added quickly.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "Go on."

"But legally it's ours. We own it. We are still in high school. It's so weird. Not very normal." She mused.

"What about us is normal?" I asked jokingly.

She caught on and smiled. "Not much."

"True that. By the way, what's the plan after this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know we're going home for dinner with my mom. What after that?"

"I was thinking staying in your room. I don't want to unpack really that much."

"Don't wanna stay here in an empty house too?" I asked.

"Yeah…I don't like empty. It's bad."

"Creepy too." I added.

"Don't remind me…" She said as I emptied the last glass and she put it away.

"Plates?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Third cabinet?" Cat asked.

I glanced over.

"Yeah…why not fourth? It's a better angle for whoever is cooking."

"Me." She smiled.

"Sometimes…my mom will want to come cook too."

She beamed. "So fourth?"

I nodded, pulling out my pocket knife and opening the box.

Systematically we emptied out 5 boxes of plates, me handing them to Cat, who put them on the shelves.

Next was silverware. Luckily we also bought silverware holders and new silverware. Cat didn't want what she had at the apartment. Said it reminded her of her mom.

I gave it to my mom, who always is in the market for backup utensils.

"Hopefully they sorted it out before they shipped it." Cat said hopefully.

"Hope so."

"I don't wanna sort silverware." She sighed.

I turned and smiled at her. "If it's unsorted we'll just go home early. And ask my mom if she wants to come help tomorrow."

"That'd be awesome!" She perked up. "She knows how to sort a kitchen.

"We can ask for her help."

She fervently nodded, causing me to turn and open the box.

_Sorted._

I laughed and grabbed a bubble wrapped cylinder marked forks.

"YAY!" Cat celebrated.

"And bubble wrap." I smiled.

"BUBBLE WRAP!"

Thanks to the pre sorting we got out all the silverware in 10 minutes.

"Home?" Cat asked, hugging me around the waist.

"Home." I smiled, taking her hand and leading her out, pausing to lock the physical lock and electronic lock as Cat opened the garage.

_We have a garage._

I feel so old.

We jammed to a 70's pop station on the way over, with Cat shooting a text to my mom saying we were coming.

The moment we parked and closed our doors the screen door opened, sending Cosmos flying at us.

"Hey!" I smiled after catching his jump into my arms.

His frantic kiss attempts missed then changed as Cat greeted him.

Next thing I know he had scrambled out of my arms and Cat was carrying him inside.

"Hey mom."

"What a surprise! A puppy? You shouldn't have…" Mom joked as Cat put Cosmos back on the ground.

He promptly started walking around and looked like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Of course mom, you need some excitement." I joked, causing her to smile and swat my arm.

Cat was digging in the pantry for some reason.

"So how can I help?" Cat asked, turning around to show she now had on a apron and looked ready to help.

"Well, you can get out the cutting board sweetheart. I need some carrots chopped and some grated." Mom answered.

"Salad?" I guessed.

"Yep."

"On it." I hopped up.

Cat gave me a weird look. "But I'm helping."

"Salad's my normal thing baby. I can help too you know."

"Ok…let me know if I can help you too." She said, turning back to the crisper and grabbing the carrots.

I leaned past her, ignoring my mom's look of joy and grabbed the salad stuff, then grabbing a knife on my way to the cutting board Cat laid out for me.

"You guys are cute." Mom said quietly.

I kept my gaze on my cutting.

"Thanks Mrs. Shapiro." Cat chimed, pausing long enough to hug her.

"Graci mommy." I said.

"Graci?" Cat asked.

"I shortened gracias one day. Now I say both." I say, looking over to see a smirking mom.

"And you called me mommy." She beamed.

"That's adorable!" Cat smiled.

I shook my head, smiled and turned back to the salad stuff. A moment or two later Cat finished her carrots, handed them to mom and trotted over to my side to watch.

I flew thru the cucumber, ignoring her appalled look as I rapidly peeled, cored and cut it and put it to the side.

"Not so fast, you're gonna cut yourself." Cat admonished me.

"But I didn't."

"You will one day! And I'll have to take you to the ER."

"Mom taught me how to do it Cat. I'm fine ok?" I smiled at her worried expression.

"I do wish you'd slow down a little Robbie. Just to be sure." Mom said, turning off the heat as I started assembling the salads.

"Hah! I was right!" Cat celebrated.

"The women usually are.." I said.

"Damn right we are. Now hurry up, I'm hungry." Mom said.

I raised my arms wearily, causing Cat to laugh.

A moment later I carried three salads to the already set and prepared table.

"This looks delicious Mom." I said, as Cat sidled across from me and to the left of my mom.

"Thanks baby."

"What is it?" Cat asked, peering at it curiously.

"It is chicken parmesan with circular noodles that I don't know the name of." She said, causing both Cat and I to laugh.

Whatever it was, it was delicious. I had three helpings and Cat even had a second. She never takes more than one usually.

After dinner Cat ended up next to mom watching a romantic movie, which meant I was basically required by law to sit thru or be forced to sit outside with Cosmos and watch him chase the sprinkler.

It was good. Nothing special. Kate Winslet was good. Amanda Bynes…was not. NOT at all!

What on earth happened to her? She was so good when I was a kid.

Her and Lindsay Lohan.

What a shame.

They should have to give some struggling actress their talents if they just want to drink and do drugs. You're passing up the genetic gifts of a lifetime.

Next was some forensic show that mom and I enjoy but Cat had never seen. I think she enjoyed it.

Until she passed out in my lap.

I played with her hair until the episode was over, then nudged my mom to show Cat was asleep.

"Aww."

"I'll take her upstairs." I said, picking her up.

She immediately woke up and curled to me. "I'm tired Robbie…"

"I know, we're going to bed."

I saw my mom's eyes well up as she waved goodnight.

I waved back and Cat did the same.

"Why was your mom crying Robbie?" She asked once we were on the stairs.

"I don't know. Probably seeing me be so grown up."

She laughed. "You are her baby."

"I don't think I can change that either." I smiled as I got to my bedroom.

"I don't think you want to." She smiled as I set her down.

_She's probably right._

Worst comes to worst, she's my mom.

I only get one.


	60. Just an Innocent

(A/N: Hello everyone! Hope everyone is doing well. Sorry about the lack of updates this week. I got caught up in brainstorming for my next projects, which I'm going to work on simultaneously once I wrap this one up. I don't know if you guys care, so I'll just let it be a surprise. But this story is almost done, 60 out of 65 complete. It's been a good one, and it'll always have a special place in my heart. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I wouldn't be able to do it without you guys. –James)

_Finally. _

That's the last guest bedroom box.

_I think._

Please for the love of asprin and my back that is the LAST box on the upstairs.

I stop and gaze at what my last two hours of labor have turned into.

Fully assembled and made bed. Bedside tables. Rug at the foot of the bed. Furnished the bathroom and stocked it.

Man my back hurts.

I kick aside the last empty shipping box and start downstairs.

"Cat! I'm done up here!" I call out.

"Ok! I'm almost done too!" She chanted back.

"Cool." I said once I reached the bottom of the steps.

I walked into the living room to see Cat…

"Why are you cleaning with a toothbrush?" I asked, appalled.

"The caulking is dirty. Dumb homebuilder, you're supposed to clean this stuff…" Cat mumbled, scrubbing hard.

"Ok…what are you cleaning it with?"

"Toothpaste." She said, gesturing behind her.

"Hey! That's my toothpaste!" I protested.

"It works."

"Cat, I know it works, that's why I like my smile. But…now I need a new one!"

"Why?" She asked.

"You used it on the dirty floor!"

"Not all of it…I squeeze it onto the bursh and scrub. It's perfectly fine!"

"Cat, no it's not ok. I'll get a new one later."

"You're such a little girl." She shook her head.

"Oh really? Why is that?" I asked.

"You are such a neat nick. And hate to use toothpaste that has been used on the floor. It's not dirty! I'm not putting it back in or anything!"

"I don't think you can put toothpaste back in the tube." I said.

"Duh. Are you really going to buy a new one?"

"Yes Cat. And that reminds me, we need to organize our back to school lists."

"Ooh! That's right." Cat said, still stubbornly scrubbing the floor.

"I'll grab a notebook." I said, getting out of my crouch and walking over to where we're temporarily keeping our office supplies.

"Ok…" I said, sitting next to her.

"Ready?" Cat asked.

"Yep. Notebooks?"

"5 for me." Cat replied.

"Same here."

_10 notebooks._

"Pens?" I asked.

"Please."

_Pens._

"Pencils."

"Ummm…yeah." She answered, momentarily pausing to ponder her true need for pencils.

"Highlighters?"

"Full pack please."

_2 packs of mechanical pencils_

_2 12 packs of highlighters_

"Notebook paper?" I asked.

"I don't need any. I bought some late last year."

"That sounds like a no to me…" I joke, causing her to smile.

_2 packs of loose leaf paper_

"Does your graphing calculator still work?" I asked.

She stopped and had an odd look.

"It should…but where is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't see it. I only saw mine when I put it in the office." I said.

"Dang it. I haven't seen it either." She groaned.

"Crap. We've unpacked every box." I said, as she hung her head.

"I know…I guess it got lost in the move."

"Along with your lava lamp." I said, pulling her chin up in time to see a tear fall.

"Hey…" I said soothingly, causing her to look up. "We'll buy you a new calculator and lava lamp. Promise."

"Sorry…" She said, coming for a hug.

"Don't worry baby. Stuff gets lost in a move."

_Graphing calculator and Lava lamp._

"I know we have our pearPad…" I said.

They're in my car right now. Hollywood Arts emailed us a couple of days ago saying they were going all electronic books, and that we needed some kind of tablet or laptop.

Since I broke my first generation pearPad and Cat needed to buy something, we went to the Pear Store yesterday and picked up two 32GB pearPad 3's.

Cat gently smiled and started to scrub again.

"I think that's all the school stuff. What about stuff around here?" I asked her.

"I know I need some stuff." Cat said simply.

"Me too. Whenever you're ready sweetheart." I said.

"Paper towels."

_24 pack of paper towels._

"Toilet paper."

"Napkins?" I asked, pretty sure we do need them.

"Yep." Cat said.

_Toilet paper and napkins._

That's a lot of paper products.

_Sorry trees._

"What else?"

"Apple juice and grape juice." She chimed back.

_Crap._

_Grape juice means her time of the month is coming._

She told me that it helps her, and she chugs the stuff during that week.

I don't want to know how it helps. I only know that mom does the exact same thing to cranberry juice and said it helps with bleeding or something.

_Thank the lord I'm a guy._

"Uh oh. That time?" I asked, already writing down the next item.

_Tampons_

"Yep. In the next couple of days." She said.

"Ok. Are you going to help me pick them out this time?"

I bought the wrong ones last month, and I got bitched out royally. Mom had to talk her down.

"Yeah. Can I come with you to get all this stuff?"

"Sure, if you want. I'd appreciate it on the feminine stuff."

"No problem. Aspirin."

She's been having headaches this whole week and has been taking 6 a day.

_Aspirin (Heavier strength. Maybe diff brand)_

I don't like her taking so many of those pills.

"Got it. Does your head still hurt?"

"No, but I haven't really lifted anything today."

"Good girl." I smile at her, causing her to smile back.

_Toothpaste (R)_

"What next?"

"Lemonade!" She smiled.

_Lemonade_

"Chips! Dip!"

Before school party in a couple of days!

_Chips and dip_

"Pasta noodles!" Cat smirked.

"Pasta means noodle baby. You mean for the chicken parmesan?" I asked.

She said she wanted to cook it for me and my mom.

"Yeah. Oops." She blushed.

_Fettuccini and Linguini noodles_

"Milk!"

_Milk_

"Crackers?" I asked.

"Yep. That's it I think."

"Ok—"

"Eggs!" She cried out.

_Eggs_

"Eggs. Got it." I smile.

"Ok. That's it. I'll just have to go to the pharmacy later and…"

"For your bipolar pills?" I ask, writing it down.

…

"Cat?" I ask, glancing u—

She's looking at me like I just told her I know she killed someone or something.

_Completely horrified._

Suddenly she ran off at top speed.

"Cat!"

She didn't listen, and the sounds of uncontrollable tears echoed from the stairwell.

_Oh crap._

I hop up, leave my notebook on the counter and start upstairs.

_Our bedroom door is closed_

I move to open it, but it's locked.

_Fine._

I'm glad I installed a kid safe lock.

I opened the door a moment later to see Cat facedown in our bed.

"Cat?" I ask, kind of scared because of how random this was.

She half screamed and jumped up.

"Easy…what's wrong?" I asked.

She dove back to her pillow and kept crying.

"Cat…" I said, gently turning her over and sitting by her side.

She looks like a mess.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You…my pills…"

"So?" I asked again.

"You're going to break up with meee…" She keened into more tears, turning back to the pillow.

"What? NO! Cat, what's the big deal?"

"I'M BIPOLAR! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" She screamed into the pillow. "I'M A FREAK!"

"No you're not…you're beautiful and amazing Cat…"

"But I'm not normal? The pills…" She started, but then succumbed to her crying again.

"What about them? Are they not working or something?" I asked.

"No, they're working…it's just…" She stopped.

I waited for her.

"I'm not the same girl you had sex with at Prome."

"How so?" I asked.

"After…freaking out on you like I did in your room and after Franklin and Bash made it sound like I was a psycho…remember when I said I had some appointments?"

"Yeah. I asked what they were and you dumped me so Jade could take you." I said.

"The appointments were to see what was wrong with me. I knew mom had some mental illness, but never took her medicine."

"And they diagnosed you as bipolar." I finished the puzzle.

She nodded. "I've taken my meds everyday like a good girl. They've just had to mess with them so my periods aren't so painful…"

"Is that why the tampon thing was so big?" I guessed.

She nodded. "It hurt so much…I have an appointment in a couple of weeks after school but I'm hoping a softer kind will help me too."

I pulled her into a hug, only for her to squirm away.

"What?" I asked.

"I talked to Jade about how the pills changed me. She said it's like I grew up a bit. That's…that's why you're going out with me."

"What?" I yelp, causing her to scream and scramble away.

"Cat, no! Absolutely not ok? I don't care if you are bipolar or if you are a little more grown up due to some medicine. I really don't give a damn ok?"

She looks scared beyond words.

"What matters to me is Caterina Valentine. I don't care if it's the girl who took my virginity, or the girl I'm talking to right now. It's the same girl. I love that girl. I have for years. And I'll love you for years to come too."

She dashed into my arms and started crying again.

"So…you don't care that I have to take medicine?"

"No! If you want to take something, take it. I don't care. As long as you are happy." I said.

She looked up at me and I wiped some of her tears. "Really?"

I smiled and kissed her.

"Is that an answer?"

She grinned and kissed me back.

"Any other pills I need to know about?" I jokingly asked, causing her to giggle.

"No…I was gonna ask about birth control but last time I asked the doctor said it doesn't work with my medicine."

"Maybe with a change in medicine you can get some." I asked.

Her expression darkened.

"But I don't wanna change medicines…what if I become a bitch again and we break up? I need you Robbie…"

I sigh. "Cat, listen ok?"

She picked her head up and looked at me.

"You won't lose me. If I know you are changing medicines and we have a disagreement, I promise I won't break up. Even if you kick me out of the house, I'll sneak back in just to sleep with you ok?"

She beamed and hugged me.

"Don't worry ok Cat? You are stuck with me."

"Yay. Can we go shopping now?"

"Will that cheer you up?" I asked.\

"Yep yep!" She smiled, hopping off me./

We spent the next 10 minutes gathering up the stuff we needed to go shopping.

"Thank you for sticking with me…" She said as we hopped into the car.

First stop was the office supply store. And I wish I could say I was surprised by what happened.

Cat bought tons of stuff she didn't need, while I bought all the stuff we did need.

So much stuff that we had to make a trip home just to drop off the first set of bags.

"Robbie, that desk lamp of yours is gonna die soon. That's why I got the new one. I think it looks nice."

"I appreciate the concern baby. And for keeping us under $400."

"WHAT? How much did I buy?" She yelped.

"380.19. Balling on a budget." I said, causing her to go into derisive giggles.

Next was the normal store. We decided to split up, allowing me to grab food stuff while she got drinks and her toiletries.

That trip was actually shorter than the office trip.

"There you are." I smiled, hopping out and opening the back for Cat, who walked out with a smile.

"Sorry, Tori works here. I didn't know that." She said.

"I swear I told you. She teases me every time I buy your stuff." I say, sending her to more giggles.

"She did it to me too."

I see a pink covered package and grab the bag.

_In a weird and sick way, I'm interested to see what kind she bought. I'm commited now._

Flex, incredibly soft, double padding…

"I went overboard. That was what looked the most comfortable." She explained paitiently.

I cringed and handed her the package, holding the other stuff just to make sure she didn't buy anything ridiculous.

"Aww, You got my shampoo?" I asked, causing her to smile.

"And body wash. You were low, I don't know if you knew." She smiled.

I glanced back to the bag, moving to—

_Uhh…_

I frantically toss the bag into the truck and close it.

"What? Is something wrong?"

I dash to my seat.

"Robbie!" Cat said, hopping in.

"Pharmacy?" I asked, backing out and trying to unsee what I just saw.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Cat insistently replied.

"I don't know how to say it…but you bought 500 condoms?!"

"I bought some for me too. They aren't all yours. They should be in a different bag."

"Cat! That's not my point!"

"What? You said you used your last one last night."

I felt myself go beet red.

"I did."

"So? I bought you some." She said as I pulled up to the pharmacy window.

"But 500?" I ask.

"Can I help you?" The speaker asked, with the lady behind the glass waiting on me.

"Yes, two prescriptions for Valentine please?" I said as Cat gave me her ID.

The lady extended the drawer and I dropped her ID in the basket provided.

"Just a moment…" She said, walking off.

"500!?" I yell.

"What? Now you won't run out if we want more." Cat said evenly.

"I can't use 500 condoms sweetheart! And if I do, that probably means we're doing it too much."

"But I was just thinking of tonight and the future. You know how we used 6 that one night. And we would have done more if you had more. So I overbought. And got me some too to give you a break."

I run my hands thru my hair. "I appreciate the thought Cat. But—"

"Here you go!" The lady said, extending the basket.

I grab the stuff and give it to Cat.

_I'm glad I have auto pay set up online._

"Thank you." I replied.

"Have a nice day!"

"You too." I smiled, pulling away.

"But what?" Cat asked.

"I…You don't think I just want to have sex right? I'm more interested in you, not your body baby." I said calmly.

"I know…and I like that. It's nice to have somebody who loves me that much. But sometimes we can't help ourselves. I just want to be prepared if we…want to go all night." She said, finally blushing herself.

"All night?" I ask, stunned.

"Yep."

"That's a lot of time." I say, in a weird way intrigued by what she said.

She is right about two nights ago. We would have done more if I had more protection. We were on a roll. Neither of us slept much that night. We were too worked up.

I parked in the driveway and popped the trunk. It took about 10 minutes to get everything out, then another hour to put everything we bought away, including the school stuff.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah Cat?" I look over to see her smirking.

"Follow me."

"Why?" I asked, obeying nonetheless.

She waited a beat before replying. "I don't feel my period yet, so…"

"Cat…" I groan.

"I won't be able to for a week!" She pouted.

_Oh damn. A week._

That's gonna suck.

"So you want to go now?"

She nodded. "Please?"

I smiled at her. "I'm coming."

"Yay!"


	61. Reunion

Cat POV

_Uhh…_

I don't wanna get up yet. I'm so warm and oh—?

Behind me I feel Robbie roll over and his arms suddenly wrapped around me.

"You're awake…" He said, still sounding sleepy.

"Barely…hi." I roll over and smile at him.

"Hey. Sleep well?"

"It was good. Warm." I smiled, causing him to sleepily smirk.

"Good call on the comforter. I was warm too."

"I'm surprised Cosmos isn't here yet."

"You want him?" He asked.

I covered my ears long enough for Robbie to call out "COSMOS!"

A moment later his ragged sprinting and determined leap onto the bed greeted us.

"Good morning boy! How are you?" I ask, pulling him into a puppy hug and letting him kiss me good morning.

"Aww. I wanted to kiss you first. Way to go Cosmos…" Robbie jokingly grumbled.

I would be worried off just his tone, but he's smiling.

"Why didn't you say so? I would have done it." I tease back.

"Word choice girl…word choice."

As a reply I let go and Cosmos attacked him with love.

"Ahh!" Robbie scooped him up, avoiding the scratches from the other morning when Cosmos did wake us up. I took him to get his nails trimmed the day after, but I'm sure they would still hurt.

They look better, not quite as red as when they happened thanks to the cream I bought and have applied every night.

It's for him to heal, despite his claims that I bought it just to get my hands on his chest more. The fact that I get more of him in my hands is a bonus.

After a moment, he puts Cosmos back on the ground and he dashed out of the room.

"Well?" I asked.

"We did just get puppy kissed." He shrugged, right before pulling me into a embrace that ended as a awesome kiss.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Good morning." I say, laying my head into his collarbone as together we collapsed back into the pillows.

"You look great." He said lightly.

"No I don't…I'm not made up and stuff. Plus I probably have bedhead too."

He sighed heavily. "Women…"

"Women what?" I ask hotly.

"You women are always worried about the appearance on the surface." He answered.

"What's wrong with that?" I reply, looking up at him.

"Someday…" He yawned, "Someday you will learn that guys don't care about surface appearance. At least not the good ones. All I care about is how beautiful your personality is. You're beautiful enough without makeup." He said sleepily.

_Aww…_

"Robbie…that's so sweet of you." I smiled, snuggling closer for a kiss.

He opened his eyes long enough to find me for the kiss, then seemed to collapse into my hug.

"You tired?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Didn't sleep much. Woke up like 5 times…you're comfy." He said, head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Nothing to talk about. It wasn't nightmares, just woke up randomly."

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Maybe…if this keeps up. You hungry?" He asked, kissing my collarbone.

I nodded and moaned softly.

His kisses are the absolute best.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few." He smiled.

"Robbie?" I call out a moment later.

"Yeah cupcake?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier about girls being pretty already?"

He suddenly smiled. "Yeah. Don't you forget it either."

He left the room before I got to reply.

_That was sweet of him. He has to be the best boyfriend in the world. Best sleeping companion too._

It's so counter intuitive though. I've always been told that makeup and stuff makes me prettier. Then he says I'm perfect without it.

_Maybe he meant I'm perfect the way I am to him._

Could be.

Better than Ryan.

_He never kissed me until I had showered and 'prettied up'._

I know I'm stating the obvious, but Robbie Ryan.

I yawn and cuddle back into my spot, suddenly cold by the absence of Robbie's body heat.

_Phoo._

I really don't wanna go into work. I wanna sleep. Cuddle…

Other fun stuff…

With my Robbie…

…

…

"Cat…" A soothing voice called to me.

_No. I wanna sleep._

"Cat baby. Breakfast." A soft hand shook me.

"Break— " I mumble, opening my eyes and—

_HE BROUGHT ME BREAKFAST IN BED?!_

"This isn't happening." I say, rolling back to my pillow.

_But it is. I felt the tray hit my leg._

"Yeah it is. And apparently I'm not the only tired one. I was only gone for like 10 minutes." He smiled, plopping next to me.

I immediately pull him into a hug.

"Mine." I say forcefully.

"Yours." I smiled. "Now eat. It's 9:15."

Work is at 11. I need to shower.

I groan and prop myself up to get to my food.

"Thank you Robbie…it's yummy." I say after a minute or two.

"No problem. Didn't want you causing mass destruction to eggs again." He teased.

"Robbie!" I yelp.

"What? I didn't make them explode! You did!" He said defensively with a smile.

"Meanie." I say, putting the empty tray aside.

"You don't mean that."

"Shower." I said, reluctantly sliding out of bed.

"Have fun." He called out to me, as it sounded like he grabbed the empty tray.

I don't know if a shower can be fun. I just know that drying your hair is the worst part.

About thirty seconds after I hit the hair dryer the bathroom door swung open.

"Are you decent?" He asked.

"No."

My bra's like half on.

"Good. May I help with your hair?" He smiled.

I stop trying to attach the stubborn clip and turn to glance at him. "Help?"

"Yeah. Can I dry and comb your hair. Or at least help?"

"…Why?" I ask.

"What? Can't a guy ask to help his girl out when she has about a thousand things to do to get ready. I just wanna help." He said simply.

I look at him, trying to decode his true motives but only realizing how cute he looks.

"Fine…use the comb at the same time. It'll go faster." I said, turning to my bra again and finally getting it to clasp.

_Ooh…he's good at this. Who knew he knew how to dry my hair so perfectly and so fast?_

"Robbie?" I ask, stopping my makeup applying.

"Yeah?" He asked, still concentrating.

"How'd you learn to do that?"

"The hair drying?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I took a class at the theater downtown. I've done this before to you!"

"Huh?" I stupidly repeat.

"I've dried your hair before? Remember when you had to go brunette that night and you had to dye it?" He asked.

I nodded. "But the makeup girl did it then."

"No, I did. I did it all." He smiled.

"What?"

"Yeah. If all else fails I could cut people's hair and stuff. I'm pretty good actually." He said, still aerating my hair perfectly.

"That's cool Robbie." I said as he cut off the dryer.

"I'm a man of many surprises." He smiled.

A minute later we walked towards the car, his hands keeping mine warm.

I sung along to the radio on the drive over.

We parked way too soon.

"Here's this…" He handed me the customary folded up bills, and I put them away.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Don't mention it. Have a good day ok?" He smiled, kissing my cheek before kissing me properly.

"I will. 6?"

"6 it is." He smiled.

The walk inside was as bad as it always is. All I wanna do is turn around and sprint back into his arms.

I don't wanna leave him all alone.

Thankfully I'm inside the store quickly, and get busy right away.

Returns, oversight, talking to customers and employees…I think everybody is starting to like me as a boss.

They all seem happy to see me, and not the fake way it was in the beginning. Now it's actual conversations and smiles.

I wish I could talk to people all day. I'm good with people.

I'm in the back folding stuff when I get a tap on the shoulder.

"Yes? ROBBIE!" I yelp, causing him to smirk.

"Hey. Having fun?" He smiled.

"Not really. Just waiting until 6." I said.

He suddenly held out his phone.

_6:45._

WHAT?

"Yeah." He smiled, putting his phone back.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time." I mumble.

"I figured that after about 30 minutes of waiting. So I came in here, flashed the back up badge, said I was the boyfriend and here you are. In the back of a storage closet." He said, causing me to laugh at the end.

"Sorry." I said again.

"No worries. I would have just called but we have visitors at home." He smiled.

"Visitors?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon." he said, pulling me to the rest of the store.

I smiled happily as I saw the rest of the employees looks of happiness and the new manager, who apparently arrived and didn't tell me that it was time for me to leave.

_Stupid man._

"So who's at the house?" I asked as Robbie started the car.

"You'll see."

"Robbie!"

"Nope, not doing it. It's a surprise."

I give him my pouty look, expecting it to work.

"Nope." He smiled, pulling onto our street.

_Wait…that's Beck's car._

And Andre's!

AND JADE'S!

"EEP!" I squeal, hopping out as soon as we pull to a stop and sprint inside.

"Cat!" Tori smiled, turning around as everybody was at the table, apparently eating.

"Hi! How are you?" I asked.

"Good!" She smiled as everybody else started wiping off their hands.

_Barbeque sauce?_

"What's the food?" I asked.

"Barbeque. For our party today?" Beck said simply, lifting me up. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I did."

"Geez, what's with you and forgetting Cat? First you stay late to fold clothes, now this…" Robbie joked, causing everyone to laugh.

_Like one big happy family._

(A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been a little busy and got into some hot water at school, so I had to catch up and that set this chapter way way back. Many of you have asked if my next story is going to be Cabbie, and the answer is YES. I had a stroke of brilliance last weekend and it was so good that I just have to do it while Victorious is still on the air. Initially I was going to do both the iCarly story and Cabbie 3.0…but the fact that iCarly is so damn dead and meaningless, plus the fact that one of the main elemants of the story is close to character assassination caused me to put it off for the third straight time. I don't know if I'll ever do it, since it's sort of personal between me and the show. Sorry about the rambling and the delay. I should be wrapping this up by the end of next week at the latest. Until then, hope everyone is doing well and thanks for reading and reviewing. –James)


	62. Seniors

Clomp clomp clomp.

Cosmos perks up beside me and turns to the stairs.

_Guess Cat's ready._

I'm still packing my backpack.

Next thing I hear is Cosmos going towards Cat.

"Thump."

_Backpack on the ground._

Then I hear Cosmos' surprised noise and Cat's footsteps coming towards me.

I stop packing my backpack and look up to see my girlfriend holding my dog like a toy.

"Hey, almost done here." I said, rubbing Cosmos' head.

"Cool. We're dropping Cosmos off at home still right?" Cat asked me.

"Yeah, Mom should be up. You wanna get coffee before school?" I replied as Cosmos licking my hand.

"Sure, that sounds nice. Thanks Robbie."

"Anytime cupcake…anytime." I say, turning back and seeing what I have left to pack.

Upon seeing pencils, pens and notebooks I throw it all in, jumbled regardless and zip it up.

_Cosmos doesn't look pleased at all this change. He probably got used to having us home all day._

Cat put him down and grabbed her back, bending down one last time to scoop Cosmos up again.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeahhhhh." She yawned.

I smiled and started to the door.

"I forgot how early we have to get up for school." She said as we went outside.

"Agreed, sun's barely up." I replied, locking the electronic and physical locks.

We hopped into my car and tossed our bags into the back. Cat hit the radio, playing old Katy Perry.

"_I kissed a girl, and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick…I kissed a girl, just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_

"It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight…" Cat and I both sung happily. She gave me a strange look since usually I listen to her sing and don't join in.

"What?" I asked.

"You sung along." She smiled.

"So? Everybody knows this song. It's what made her famous." I replied, parking and hopping out in my driveway.

The screen door is open, so Mom is obviously awake.

Cat put Cosmos down and he dashed up the stairs.

"It's like we have shared custody of Cosmos. He stays here, he stays with us. We transport him back and forth." I said as Cat came to my side, taking the stairs two at a time.

When we slip inside Mom has already picked Cosmos up and greeting him.

"Hey Mom." I smile.

"Hey sweetheart. Ready for your first day of senior year?" She asked us, grabbing her tea.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Sleepy though. Should have adjusted to school schedule earlier." Cat blinked.

Mom shrugged. "Eh, get some coffee and you'll be fine."

"That's the plan." Cat smiled at me.

Mom turned to look at me fondly. "Glad someone is thinking."

"Thanks Mom." I shyly smile.

"You kids coming for dinner?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Cat chimed.

"Great. So I'll see you around 4?"

"Should be. Doubt that Sikowitz would give us rehearsal today." I replied, as Cat mulled the idea over.

"True. We better get going if we want to get coffee." Cat said, pulling me to the door.

"Ok. You go, I gotta ask Mom something." I replied.

She gave me a suspicious look, which was earned because I never ask her to leave the room for anything.

"I'll be in the car."

She glanced back before closing the door.

"She didn't take that well." Mom said immediately.

I shrugged. "It would seem suspicious since I usually don't tell her to leave. I'll get her a muffin at Jet Brew."

"Smart man." Mom smiled proudly.

"Hey, you taught me that a woman's dream isn't to find her soulmate." I say.

"It's to eat without getting fat." We both said.

She positively beamed. "I taught you well."

"I think so." I joked. You don't mind making that cake before we get home?" I asked.

"Of course not, more cake for me." She wisecracked.

"Awesome."

"Yep. Have a good day at school ok?" She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you too. I can't believe my baby is gonna be a senior…" She quickly lost her compsure and pulled me into a crying hug.

"It's ok mom. I'll be fine."

"I know…I cry too much."

I laughed. "I better go."

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah."

"Bye mom." I said, opening the door.

"Bye honey."

I closed the door and turned to Cat, who clearly was trying to get a peek at what had happened.

The moment I opened my door—

"Did you make your mom cry?" She demanded.

"That depends." I cooly answered, starting the car.

"On what?"

"She was just emotional since I was starting my senior year. That's all."

She pondered that thought. "That makes sense…you are her baby."

"And that makes her extremely emotional." I reply, getting a vicious glance from Cat.

"Hey, I didn't mean it as a bad thing." I said.

"Sounded like it." Cat grumbled as we pulled up to the Jet Brew drive thru.

Thankfully it didn't take long and we were at school about 5 minutes later.

Up first, the tables where we get our schedules. Cat and I had to separate since it's alphabetical, A-Z.

As soon as I grabbed mine she zoomed to my side.

"Yes! You too!" She cheered.

"Hold on, let me see…"

Sikowitz 7th hour. Not bad. Other courses is what you'd expect in senior year.

"You got last hour Sikowitz too?" I asked.

She nodded as I checked her schedule.

_Our first hours are near each other._

"Shall we walk?" I asked.

"Uh huh."

The day absolutely flew by. I walked a lot since my schedule had me crisscrossing the school 3 or 4 times, depending if you count lunch. I have somebody I know in every class. My favorite outside of Sikowitz, which is next, is 3rd. I delayed my Academic Strategies class until this year. It's normally a underclassmen class.

There's like 7 people from my tech crew there, all of which immediately jumped up and hugged me when I sidled in just before the bell.

It's sort of funny the difference between me and them. I'm chilling in the back, while they are in the front. I take the occasional note, they write everything. I guess that's the difference between them and me. Senior and sophomore.

I missed them.

"Riiinnnngggg!"

I slip into Sikowitz, hoping he didn't see me get in—

"C'mon Robbie…first day and you're late?" He cat called, causing everyone else that beat me here to turn around.

Suddenly I felt somebody slam into me, shunting me aside.

"Jade! Nice to see you decided to join us! And hello there Beck…" Sikowitz teased as I turn to see it was Jade that slammed into me.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to—" Jade began.

"But of course! You were late! Now get up here, and Cat start videoing."

"But—" I say, but Cat cut me off.

"Oh just get up there. This will be fun."

The whole class went "Ooohhhhhh…"

"Girlfriend calling you OUT Robbie." Tori smiled.

"That obvious?" I asked.

"No, but Andre told me. Come come." Sikowitz smiled.

We went on stage.

"Macarena."

All 3 of us groaned, and more people took out there phones to video.

"Macarena?" Jade complained.

"Yes, and for you, add Gangnem style."

Everybody in the room looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I know what's going on…"

Tori hit the Macarena music and we obliged Sikowitz, to raucous laughter from everyone else. What was really good was Jade's solo performance. She definitely knew what she was doing, and just had fun with it.

The class itself wasn't all that entertaining, with Cat trying to tickle me being the most exciting moment.

"Now, before you go…" Sikowitz said right after the bell finally rang.

Everyone groaned.

"Everybody except Robbie, meet here in 5 for script handout. Robbie, blackbox."

Looks like it's reunion time.

"They already know when and where?" I asked.

"Yep, in 5."

I nodded, scooped up my stuff and walked to the vending machine, buying Cat and I a drink in the brief moment we had,

"Thanks." She said before pecking my cheek.

"See you at 4?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll meet you at the car." She smiled, then mournfully walked away.

I actually felt happy going back to my crew.

The moment I opened the door the room erupted and people came for hugs.

"Easy now…as King Robbie, you must hold in your joy…" I joked, causing most people to laugh.

They ignored and hugged me anyway. Not that I minded.

"So…" I said, leaning against the table in the front. "What are we supposed to do?"

"He said he'd tell you." The annoying kid that never acts independently said.

_He grew like 5 inches. Kid's HUGE._

"He didn't tell me anything specific. Just to come here." I confessed.

"So what do we do?" Singe asked.

"Well…how was everyone's summer?" I asked.

Turns out, eventful. Broken bones, car accidents, bonfires, fireworks, trips to China, Europe and Mexico.

My jokes about how they seemed to collectively maim themselves to get away from me or resort to leaving the country obviously didn't work, bringing the house down.

4 came too soon for me, and everyone scattered on the assumption that tomorrow we'd do actual work.

Today was a fun day.

"Hey!" I called out, upon seeing Cat walk to the car.

"Robbie!"

"Hey cuteness. Anything earth shattering?" I asked as she grabbed my hand and walked to the car.

"No. Just brainstorming about possible characters."

We climbed in and she explained the basis of the play on the drive home.

Basically a 1920's love story in Brooklyn.

The moment we parked Cosmos came darting out the door. Cat opened the door and he jumped into a puppy hug.

"COSMOS!"

I glance up to see Mom smiling at us and give me a discreet thumbs up.

"Hey mom." I called up.

"Hi! Good day?" She asked as Cat waved, waving back.

"Yeah. It was fun." Cat smiled, walking up the stairs into a hug.

"There's a surprise for you kids." Mom smiled.

_I knew she did the cake._

"A cake!" Cat cried out, dashing to it.

"Not my idea." Mom immediately abandoned our plan.

"Mom!" I protested.

Next thing I knew she dashed into a bonecrushing hug.

"Thanks you Robbie…I love you."


	63. Just Get Home

"CRRASSHH!"

I absolutely jump out of my skin. Carrie, the girl I'm assisting screamed.

_Everybody stopped working._

Makes sense.

"Everything alright back there?" I call out.

"A little help please!" It sounded like Singe said.

"Help!" A guy chimed in also.

_Oh crap._

I quickly jog over, everybody else following suit behind me.

They're probably panicked. They're just pretending to be calm.

_It's the dressing room._

I throw open the door and immediately see the issue. Behind me, people cry out.

_Andrew somehow got his hand squished under one of the makeup desks._

Makeup is everywhere. Mirror is shattered. Looks like a act of vandalism.

_But I was just here a minute or two ago. They were just cleaning._

We all dash over to the scene.

"You ok man? You feel ok?" I immediately asked.

"Yeah…hand just got stuck."

"Katy!" I say strongly.

"Yeah." She piped up.

"Please get some ice for his hand. Just in case." I say. "Can every guy here grab the desk? We're gonna lift up so he can get out.

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I'm surrounded by testosterone.

"On 3. 1…2…3!"

The desk moved up grudgingly and he snatched his hand back.

"Drop!" I say, and it hit the concrete floor soundly, even bouncing.

But no limbs were trapped.

"You ok? What happened?" I asked him as Singe tackled him into a hug.

"I don't know! We were just cleaning like we were when you saw us Robbie! Next thing I knew the desk was falling and I had to dive out of the way so I wouldn't get crushed! I didn't get my hand out in time."

Katy dashed back with the ice.

"Can you move your hand? You think it's broken?" I asked, motioning for Katy to keep the ice for a moment.

"I don't know." He said quietly, sounding frightened.

"We weren't playing around Robbie!" Singe said, voice sounding scared.

"I know Cindy…it's ok. I believe you. Accidents happen. Andrew?"

He glanced up, clearly scared I'm going to yell at him.

"I want you to try to close your hand slowly. Stop if you feel pain, especially if it's a lot of pain ok?" I said kindly.

He did exactly that, and slowly clenched and unclenched his hand multiple times.

I took the ice out of Katy's hands and put it on his hands.

"Now, with my years of first aid experience…" I joked, getting the laugh out of everyone to lighten the mood. "I don't think it's broken. Just dented because of that dresser hitting it."

More laughs. It's amazing how tense everyone got before the jokes.

_Just a weird accident._

"Keep that ice on there for 20 minutes, than off 10. Repeat that and you should be fine."

"Thanks for not being upset." He said quietly.

I smiled and messed with his hair, something I know he hates but lets me get away with because we're good friends.

"Can't be mad over an accident. I'll let everyone unwind for a sec but then back to work. We don't want to be here all night!"

I squeezed out just as everyone collapsed on Andrew.

All and all, the whole group is amazingly close. And it makes sense. They all got thrown into a disastrous scenario because of how amazingly stupid Sinjin and his cronies were with the Talcum Powder and exceeded everyone's expectations. It certainly bonded them. It's like a close knit 26 person family. 27 if you count me.

I think I count.

They spent about 5 minutes talking to him and then loyally went back to their work.

"What do I do now?" He asked me.

I looked up from the control panel to see him looking on the verge of tears and nervous.

"I don't care really. You can stay and talk to people if you want, as long as they stay on task. But you can also call your mom or your ride." I replied kindly.

"You wouldn't be mad?"

I laughed and stood up. "No man. I'm just glad your hand isn't smushed. It takes a lot more than an accident for me to get mad."

He smiled weakly and accepted my knuckle touch, then traipsed off towards the girl he obviously likes, Haeley.

"He's really into her." Singe came back, box of makeup in hand.

"Haeley? Yeah…" I say, briefly glancing over towards them.

"If you don't mind me asking…how'd you and Cat get together?"

"How do you know her name?" I ask.

_Most of them calls Cat 'your girlfriend' because they don't know her name. At least I don't think so._

"Everybody knows her name. The group you hang out with is the coolest of the cool. Plus you and Cat make a cute couple. So?"

"It's a long story." I cop out. "Who's cleaning the dressing room mess?"

"Stephen. You know how he refuses to do anything without your clearance. So I told him you wanted it cleaned so he wouldn't bug you." She replied happily.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. So…?"

"So what?" I ask, not looking up.

"How on earth did you and Cat get together after everything that happened last year when her multiple boyfriends injured you, the courts debacles and you becoming sort of a jerk."

"I wasn't a—"

"You weren't to us. But the whole school knew that you had a nightmare of a year, so nobody held it against you. So?"

"I don't know…we just started hanging out and watching TV after she got back from work and it went from there."

"She works?" Singe asked.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"S&M." I replied.

"That's a fancy place."

"Yep. She's a manager."

"That's cool. So it just kind of happened?" She pressed on.

"Yeah. Nothing really to tell."

"Have you guys had sex?" She asked evenly.

I felt myself go red.

"I'm not answering that. You're underage and I'm not talking about that." I reply bluntly.

"Oh come on Robbie. We're not dumb."

"But I'm not going there."

"Why not?"

"Because what Cat and I do privately is between us. I'm not going to talk about it and make it public. She's too special for that." I reply.

She smiled at me. "That's sweet. But you know you already gave me my answer."

"So?"

She shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter. As long as you don't knock her up—"

"Cindy." I say strongly.

She laughed and smiled.

"I won't get Cat pregnant. There's too much at stake. Plus it'd be a bad example for you guys."

"Very true. Everybody looks up to you because of how patient you were last year with us. So you can basically do anything you want."

I smile and shake my head.

"Thanks Singe."

"No problem. I'll check around and make sure everything is going ok with everyone. By the way, did you know it's raining?" She asked.

"No I didn't. We need it though."

"Yeah we do…" She replied, walking away.

I start focusing my attention on the board. I'm going to try and learn all of the board so I won't have to use the cheat sheet anymore. I made it out 2 years ago when I first started. Probably should have ditched it awhile back.

I don't know how long it was until I looked up to see everybody working—

_What was that?_

Oh shit.

"Did anybody else feel that?" I call out. Everybody turned. It was about half and half. Half felt it and half didn't.

"Ok. If anybody else feels anything, say something." I say, sliding back to my desk.

Less than a minute later all hell broke loose.

I dove under the board and everybody either screamed or ran for cover.

"COVER!" I yelled as the earth seemed to be blending us.

One tiny sophomore girl that can't weigh 100 lbs dove into my little space and buried herself in my chest.

"It's gonna be ok sweetie." I held her as the earthquake kept going.

Lights banged together, stuff crashed to the floor and the room became a disaster in seconds.

_JESUS! How long is this going? A minute?_

_Then lights started falling._

Everybody stayed in place, some in my line of sight and some not.

After about 30 seconds more, it all stopped.

"Everyone stay where you are. Is everybody ok?" I call out.

A chorus of 'Yes!' replied.

"Great. Is anybody near the bench with the helmets?" I asked.

"I am!" Andrew's voice piped up.

I peeked out to see him and Haeley basically on top of one another, her clinging to him.

"Ok. Here's what we're going to do. Andrew, slide me a helmet."

He did just that, and hit me right on target. I slipped it on and stood up.

"Ok. Everybody's going to be fine. Nobody's going to get hurt. Can I get another helmet?"

Another one slid to my feet.

"Cindy?"

"Back here!" She replied behind me.

"I'm going to give you this helmet and—"

Next thing I know something whacked me in the head soundly.

"ROBBIE!" The room screamed.

A light fell at my feet.

_That's why I got the helmets._

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"I'm fine, that's why I got the helmets." I said, walking over to Cindy and handing her the helmet.

She put it on and hopped into a hug for me.

"Ok everyone. We only have 8 helmets left and 25 people. So we're going to have to do this in shifts. Nobody walks out without a helmet. We're going to go to the stairs outside under the awning. It's raining outside, so nobody get wet. Once outside, try to call your ride home. It might work. But stay calm ok? We'll be outside soon. Understand?"

"Yes Robbie." They chanted at me.

"Ok, first lets get the people closest to the walls. Stay where you are until either Cindy or I hand you a helmet. Then stand up and wait for me to lead you out. We'll be right back." I say calmly, my mind amazingly clear.

Stuff kept falling as we got the first group outside.

Then Cindy handed me her helmet.

"I'll stay here and make sure they keep calm. Two trips now."

"Thanks Singe." I smiled, and then she dashed for another hug.

People were already trying to call home.

The next group was easy, and soon I was handing helmets to the last people.

When we finally got outside, the noise was deafening.

Cindy raced to me. "The cells are working. Everybody is calling their parents."

"Awesome. I'll hang here until everybody leaves. You call your parents too."

"But—"

"Cindy…" I used my serious tone.

"Fine…" She sighed and pulled out her phone grudgingly.

"Great. I'm going to—"

"ROBBIE!"

I look up to see Mom and Cat walking up the stairs. Cat raced out from under the umbrella and ran into my arms.

"Hey! You ok?" I asked, feeling every eyeball on the two of us.

"Yeah, I was with your mom and Cosmos when it happened. Cosmos is under your covers shaking. He didn't want to move so we left him there."

"But you guys are ok?" I said as Mom came up and hugged me.

"We're fine. How'd you get everybody out?" She asked.

"Helmets."

"That's brilliant Robbie." Mom gushed.

"Thanks Mom. I need to hit the lights in the box and call Helen." I replied.

"I'm coming with you." Cat said fiercely.

"Cat—"

"Don't you 'Cat' me Robbie Shapiro. I'm coming with you whether you want me to or not." She said fiercely.

Everyone in the group said "Ooohhhhh…"

"Easy now…" I chided them, but not too bad. "Fine."

"I'll keep charge." Cindy said.

"And I guess I'll be a pretty face." Mom joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey!" She joked again, getting more laughs.

"The jokes run in the family!" Andrew said, Haeley holding the ice to his hand.

"Yep. Thanks Singe." I said as Cat grabbed my hand.

"Singe?" Mom asked her as we turned to the door and I gave her a helmet.

"It's a long story…" Cindy replied, smiling.

"Where were you guys?" Cat immediately asked as we made our way to the box, ignoring the gigantic mess.

"Doing the spring cleaning. Kind of useless now. But I felt something right before the earthquake hit, asked if anybody else felt it and then everything just started shaking."

"Did people duck and cover?" Cat asked as the lights flickered.

This walk seems a 1000 times longer with her and the creepy lights.

"Yep. I made sure everybody was ok then started giving them the helmets and walking them outside where you found us." I said, opening the door.

The place is a mess. Gonna take weeks just to clean up.

_I really don't wanna tell Helen that._

Cat walked over and bent to look at something.

"What are you—?"

She came up with my phone.

"I thought…" I blurt out, feeling my pocket but only getting air.

"Nope." She said, as it lit up.

Sikowitz.

"Sikowitz." I answered.

"Boy! You're ok! Good. Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, we followed the evac procedures and nobody is hurt. Parents are coming to get their kids."

"Great. Lane is coming later. Helen's with me and we're on our way."

"Helen's with you?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah…"

"I don't want to know why." I say, as Cat cringed.

"Yeah. We'll be there soon. Stay outside."

"Ok."

He simply hung up on me.

"Sikowitz and Helen?" She looked kinda grossed out.

"Don't ask me…they want us outside."

"What about the lights?"

"I guess keep them on." I said.

We slowly made our way outside. Aside from the mess, nothing looks too bad. No walls fell down or are tilting, just crap everywhere.

A minute or two after we got outside parents came in a seeming invasion. All of them to a man (and woman) called me a hero and thanked me. Then the students hugged me and Cat, then left.

There were about 4 left when Sikowitz and Helen came up.

"Oh thanks the lord above…" Helen immediately said.

"Everybody left except for them, who's parents are having to drive around a collapsed overpass." I told them, both of whom cringed.

"It's '89 all over again." Mom sighed.

"Yep. Hello by the way Mrs. Shapiro." Sikowitz smiled at her as Cat hugged him.

"Hi."

"Everybody said Robbie was a hero!" Cat piped up.

"I'm not. I just kept my head and followed the rules of evacuation." I replied.

"That still makes you a hero!" Singe said stubbornly.

"Thanks Singe." Sikowitz smiled.

"What's it look like?" Lane asked, running up.

"It's a mess. Probably no school for a week. No walls damages that I saw, but crap everywhere. Stuff is still falling, so don't go in without a helmet."

"Ok…You can leave Robbie. We've got this under control." Helen said as Sikowitz grabbed three helmets.

"Not until the parents pick them up." I stubbornly said.

Mom beamed. "I'll be at home. If the gas lines are fine I'll get dinner going."

"Thanks Mom." I smiled.

She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. Cat giggled as the rest of the kids went "Aww…"

I waved them off.

It took another 15 minutes for the rest of the parents to arrive. They all raced up and apologized for the delay, which I waved off and said it wasn't an issue.

Then Cat and I started to my car.

"You really are a hero you know. Not everyone would have kept calm in that situation." Cat said quietly.

"We'll agree to disagree on this one…" I said, unlocking the car and walking Cat to her side so she wouldn't get wet by the rain.

After I hopped in and tossed the umbrella in the back Cat climbed over the dash and into my lap.

I immediately kissed her fiercely and she melted into my arms.

"I'm glad your ok baby. I was worried."

"Me too. And like it or not, you're a hero to me." She mumbled, then kissing me again.

After about 5 minutes of that, she sat back in her seat.

"Are any streets blocked on the way home?" I asked, thinking of trees. Luckily that isn't a issue at school.

"yeah, lots of them."

"You'll have to direct me then." I said, backing out.

She smiled widely but didn't reply.

"I get to send you home." She smiled.

"Yep." I smiled as she giggled.

_I'm hungry._

Figures after all that. And I was expecting Andrew's hand to be the big story of the day.

_Maybe there was a shake that caused it to fall down? _

That could be what happened.

Just as I began trying to think it out, Cat started the radio, which of course was on the emergency broadcast.

_I'm going to take that as a cue to just get home._


	64. Short Straws

_Geez, another one?_

I flip past a couple of bills and see the emblem of the city of Los Angeles on a letter.

Addressed to me.

_This isn't my registered address._

Mom's is where the city thinks I live.

_Hmm._

I close the mailbox and walk back inside.

It's barely 8.

No school as always. It should be opened start of next week. After the earthquake they had to do a whole bunch of baseline tests and realized that there were some major structural failures that were hiding in plain sight, most of them in the newest part of the school, the black box, which should have been fine.

It's been big news and drama. Hollywood Arts dragged in the head builder, who looked in his records and saw that the builder in charge of the construction of the black box retired.

So began the search for him. Turns out, he left the country. Went to Venezuela. Further investigation and some forensic accounting and a swiss bank account popped up.

You might know where this is going.

He halfassed the black box, secretly dragging over a million dollars into this Swiss account, which of course they can't get to thanks to the Swiss banking laws and the state is out the money.

The only good thing about this is that the black box is getting a super renovation, pro bono from the construction company with the state keeping their eye on it.

Cat would argue that the fact we've had online school for the past 2 weeks is a good thing. She gets to sleep late every day. Of course she at first thought we wouldn't have school until it got repaired, so it evened out.

It's been an eventful 2 weeks though. I've been to 9 ceremonies, gotten 6 trophies due to stuff like valor, bravery and courage in the face of death and danger and been mentioned on the news and in speeches more times than I can count.

I get that it was important to evacuate everybody safely, and the fact I kept a clear mind was impressive, but…all this publicity?

_I think they just wanted a face to blow out the good of people with._

I grab the scissors, toss the bills on the table next to the table and sit down, opening the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Shapiro…_

_Blah._

_Blah…_

_Blah blah._

_Blah blah blah._

_Want me to meet with the mayor this weekend._

_Regards,_

_Mayor's office_

Obviously I'm paraphrasing.

But still I fold it up and place it in the stack of the others.

_Someday I'll show my kids and tell the tale of how Daddy saved lives._

Maybe by that time I'll feel up to dramatizing it and make myself out to be more of a hero.

Dodge some flames, building crumbling around me. Maybe even getting trapped and digging myself out.

_Maybe._

Let's see…

I came down to start my day.

_Coffee._

I get up and walk over to the coffee maker, which is almost done. In the time it takes to finish the pot I get out the cream and stuff Cat and I like to put in our coffee.

Once it beeps at me that it's done, I shut it off and grab the spill proof Jet Brew lookalike cups and make coffee for Cat and I.

Lastly, I scoop up a banana for me and a yogurt for Cat, then go back upstairs.

There's no way Cat's up. She's been getting up at like 11 every morning, mostly due to the fact I don't want her to sleep until like 2 like she did the day after the quake.

Speaking of the quake, turns out it was a 7.9, the strongest since the '89 quake during the World Series. And the aftermath was similar. One of the main bridges into the bay collapsed in like 5 spots, and the one they are building to replace it isn't done yet, so traffic is a nightmare 24/7.

Literally. There are people in their offices in downtown that haven't gone home since the quake. It's that impossible to get in or out.

I can't imagine that. How are they showering? New clothes? Food?

As bad as it is, it's best not to think about those things and move on.

Last thing though, I promise. There are still tons of aftershocks, even this far from the actual 7.9 quake. Cat is still getting used to it after a picture fell on my head the night after when a 6.2 aftershock woke both of us up, then a picture fell on my head.

We've taken down most of the pictures, or at least removed the glass. The place was a mess once we came back, crap everywhere.

Guess that's the problem with living in paradise. The very earth between your feet aims to make your life miserable every day.

I stealthily sneak inside and see Cat has grabbed my pillow like she usually does when I get up.

But she's still passed out and snoring softly.

I place her coffee on the stand next to her and climb back in next to her, putting my coffee and he r yogurt on my table.

I pry my pillow away from her and lie next to her.

_Here face is so beautifuyl when she's peacefully dozing._

Hold up.

Eye flutter.

_She's up._

She did a complete roll to me, put her arms around me and groaned.

"What time is it baby?" She sleepily said.

_I love it when she calls me baby._

"It's way too early for me to wake you up."

"Well I'm up. And you're huggable." She said, finally opening her eyes to look up at me and smile.

I lean down and kiss her good morning, enjoying her contented purr.

"Best good morning ever."

"I agree." I smile.

:How long have you been up?"

"20 minutes maybe? Not long. I started coffee, got the mail, glanced thru it, poured coffee, grabbed our light breakfast and came back to cuddle with you."

"That;'s a lot." She replied, yawning at the end.

"Not really."

"Did you get another award for bravery?" She asked, semi jokingly.

_Seems like I've gotten one every day since it happened._

At least the trucks have stopped following my car.

"No, but the mayor wants to talk to me."

"Brave Robbie…" She said into my chest,

I kiss her hair and laugh.

"Thanks."

"It's true." She cooed.

"Maybe. I just did what I knew I had to do."

"But most people would have panicked. You were calm."

"I still say it's nothing special."

She lifted her head up and shook her head. "You'll believe it. Someday."

"Maybe." I joked, then kissing her briefly.

Once we let go she curled back to her pillow and snatched her phone off the table.

I sipped my coffee as she started scrolling.

"No online class today from Sikowitz." She said, then grabbing her coffee.

"Email?"

"Yep."

"That's great." I smiled.

"Lazy day! Yay!" She cheered, then plopped her head onto my hip.

"Ow. Easy there little one." I teased.

"That hurt."

I think it was a thing that her pride was hurt.

"I'm sorry." I hugged her.

She contorted to me but checked her phone. "Tori and the others want to meet for lunch."

"When?" I asked.

"11:30. Some place called 'The Orchard.'"

"Sounds fancy."

"Fancy." She said in her British accent.

"I'll look to see if we have to dress nice." I said.

"That wouldn't work with my lazy day." She said hopefully.

We laid there for a minute or two as she hummed against my chest and I zaplooked this place.

"Well, looks like I was right. Formal attire required."

"Phoo. I hate it when you're right." She pouted.

"In this case, me too. You want to shower first?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Ok. I'll be here watching TV and being lazy." I replied as she swung her legs off the bed and got up.

"Good. Be lazy more. Preferably with me."

"Yes ma'am." I obeyed, and she kissed my forehead before disappearing to the master bathroom.

My channel surfing wasn't all that interesting. No international drama, nothing really good on at all.

"Clink clink."

I freeze.

_What was that?_

I glance over to see her phone on her bedside table, next to her lamp.

Then it vibrated and tapped it again.

_Aftershock._ I thought, right before it started shaking in earnest.

I instinctively curl up as the mattress acts as a sort of buffer.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Cat!" I yelp, springing up.

_Oh no, she's in the shower._

"ROBBIE!"

"Coming!" I hop out of bed, ignoring the shaking and making a effort to sprint to her.

However, that didn't work out. Have you ever tried running against the escalator? Not easy, and you fall a lot?

Well, this was like that, except add somebody pulling a rug out from under you. It felt like the 20 feet from me to the bathroom was 200. I made it about 12 or 13 feet, then fell loudly.

"Are you ok? Robbie!"

"I'm ok!" I said, trying to get up.

As soon as it came, the aftershock just disappeared.

I fumble back to my feet and whip open the door to hear the water still running, with Cat clinging onto the towel rack, eyes closed and hair full of shampoo.

"I'm right here baby. You can't see can you." I stated.

"No, it's next to my eyes."

I wrapped my arm around her, grabbed a smaller towel and started clearing away her eyes so she could see. She latched onto me like a vicegrip with one hand, then both.

"Ok, you're clear."

Her eyes flew open and I finally noticed her shaking. "That was horrible."

"I bet. I'm sorry. I ran towards the room, but it's harder to run in an earthquake than I thought."

She laughed.

"Can you stay here while I finish my shower?" She asked kindly.

"I'm right here."

She happily smiled and engaged in cheerful conversation until she shut off the water and I wrapped her in a towel, then started drying her legs myself.

"What are all these cuts Cat?" I asked.

"Oh, I think I need new razors. I shaved yesterday and it didn't go well."

"They look like a bunch of paper cuts."

"They feel like that too." She said sadly.

I implusively kiss one and cause her to make a funny noise.

"Robbie!"

"What? You know I love you, but I love your legs more. They need love too."

"Well if you love my legs so much, why don't you marry them?" She teased.

"I would, but I need the rest of the girl's approval. I can't just detach them and take them to the alter…" I joked, sending her into derisive giggles.

My shower was pretty boring. She insisted on staying with me in case there was another aftershock, which never happened.

People were flying everywhere on the drive into downtown, which is where this restauraunt is.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The host asked.

"Um yes, we're a part of the Oliver/Vega party?" I said.

The guy, who's Hispanic started giggling.

"Just a second…"

"What's so funny?" Cat innocently asked.

"Nothing ma'am."

"I know what's funny. Not cool dude, it's her name." I say, instantly irritated.

"Her?"

"Yeah."

"What's so funny?" Cat asked me.

I whispered it into her ear and she instantly became upset.

"That's not funny at all. Can you just direct us to our table please?" Cat snapped in a tone that caused everyone who's waiting to look at us.

I don't care. Joke's not funny at all.

He fumbled around then one of the servers directed us to the table.

Cat still was mad when we sat with the others.

"Hey guys!" Tori smiled.

"Hey Tori. Thanks for inviting us. This place looks great." I smiled at her as the others looked at menus.

"The host didn't give you a hard time about your name did he?" Cat suddenly asked, causing Jade and Beck to look up, eyebrows raised.

"No…why?"

"Long story." I jumped in, slipping my hand under the table and rubbing her thigh.

"Ok. Did anybody else get the email about the play?" Andre piped up.

"No." Beck replied.

"What's up?" cat asked.

"Stupid earthquake is making it a shortened show."

"That sucks. I say.

"At least we're getting one. With everything going on, we could not have one at all." Beck said.

Then the waiter popped back up.

"Can I help you all with anything?"


	65. Surprise Party

"That'll be $10.84 please."

I hand her the credit card and sit back in my seat, letting the seatbelt slide back to its proper position.

Glancing at Cat, she's fiddling with her hands like she normally does when she's impatiently waiting for something.

_Girl needs her coffee._

Just in the nick of time though comes our coffee.

"Here you go sir…" She said, handing me Cat's Venti Java Chino first.

I transfer it to Cat, who made a happy noise.

I then grabbed my tall latte.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

She handed me my receipt and smiled back.

"Have a nice day!"

I pull forward to the exit, receipt in my hand pinned next to the steering wheel and wait for a opening.

_Why is there a heart on the receipt?_

I groan and take a better look.

Looks like the girl's name was Stacy.

I stuff it in the cup holder.

Cat wordlessly pulled it out and while sipping her drink, looked at it.

_Please don't spew it…the leather still looks good._

Cleaned it over the weekend too…

Instead she rolled her eyes and put it to the side in the door compartment.

"Don't mean to block you, but you're taken." She joked.

"Aww. Darn."

"Sorry." She joked again.

"It's fine. Kind of annoys me that I get that now, when I'm with you rather than when I was single." I confess, pulling next to the light.

"Maybe you look more attractive? I think you do…" She said huskily, then kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. And why would she give me that with you right next to me?" I thought aloud.

"Maybe she thought I was just a friend."

"Well she was wrong." I quickly replied.

She happily smiled as I pulled into our normal parking spot.

"It feels so weird still to be back." I mumble, stepping out of the car.

"I know. I miss sleeping in." She frowned.

"But we've already been back a week."

"I miss it more though."

I smile, swing my backpack over my shoulder and start towards the front door. Within a few steps Cat locked hands with me and stayed that way the whole way to class.

"See you at lunch?" She asked.

"Of course. Where would I go?" I tease, causing her to giggle.

"Text me? Pleasey."

"I will." I said, pulling her into a hug and kissed her hair.

She apparently wasn't satisfied because she quickly kissed me then dashed into her class.

I turn back to the rest of the school.

But I'm not going to class.

_I have a lot of stuff to do._

It's an important day. Very important, and it would be a waste of time just to sit in class.

I walk back out to my car and start driving.

_Blink_

"_Did it start without a hitch?" –Mom_

"Yeah, driving to party supply store now."

I have to buy balloons.

"_Sweet. I'll pull the confetti cannon out of the garage."_

"Where'd you get it?"

"_iBay."_

She BOUGHT it?

"You bought it?"

I pull onto the feeder to see it's bumper to bumper.

"_Yeah! If nothing else we can use it with Alex's birthday coming up."_

Geez I forgot.

2 already.

_I feel old._

"I guess you're right. Just seemed a bit drastic."

I should probably go surface instead of this bumper car crap.

Since I'm already in the right lane I just have to paitiently wait.

"_Have your theater friends made signs? Jade called them your 'Minions'."_

"Idk. I'll text a few of them." I reply.

I tap my screen a couple of times when gridlock has commenced.

Cindy and Haeley. They're the ones running this.

_Or at least organizing the efforts._

"We ready?" I texted them.

"_That'd be a major kink in the plans if they flaked out." –Mom_

"Totally agree."

I flick on my turn signal, exit in sight.

"_YEP!" –Haeley_

Singe had more to do with it than Haeley. Sorry darling, but it's true.

"_Yeah! You still need us for the balloons?" –Singe_

"Yeah, still need help. Sikowitz said we could use the air machine right?"

I get onto the surface streets and get to the shop in about 10 minutes. I called ahead, so this shouldn't take long.

_You kinda have to call ahead when you want 25 red balloons, 25 pink, 25 white and 25 black._

I bought 35 of each, just in case disaster strikes.

"_Yeah. He even gave us passes for 6__th__ so we can work with you then too." –Singe_

Awesome.

"That's great Singe." I send off, walking up to the front desk of the shop.

"Hi, order for Shapiro?" I smile.

"Shapiro…balloons?" He asked.

"That would be me."

"I'll be right back." He ducked into the back.

I pull out my phone.

"_Yep! See you then!"_

I glance at the time.

_Looks like I won't be able to stop back by home. Darn._

That'll make Mom sad.

The register guy comes back up with a box.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you." I take it, turn around and walk back to my car.

I already paid online.

_Traffic was good going back towards home._

I'll take that chance. Maybe I can dash back by home.

I zoom onto the highway, essentially the only one on the whole thing.

I go 80 the whole way to my exit.

_Thank you traffic._

I get to go home after all.

Smiling to myself, I pull into the driveway and hop out.

Cosmos comes darting out at me a moment later, doing his normal leap to me.

"Oh great, you're here." Mom said sarcastically, voice coming from above.

I look up with Cosmos and see Mom with a spatula in her hand with a smile.

"Hey mommy." I smile as Cosmos licked my cheek.

"Hey honey. Got the balloons?"

"Yep. In the car." I said, taking the stairs 3 at a time and putting Cosmos down.

She quickly hugged me. "Everything set?"

"Yep, just gotta get the flowers."

"That's great…I'm making another cake." She smiled, leading me inside.

Cosmos dashed off somewhere.

"Great, she loved the last one." I say, moving to the lemonade and grabbing a glass.

"Please make sure you get a piece this time." She chided me.

"I will. I didn't know Cat would devour it that fast."

She shrugged and grabbed her cup of tea. "You know a woman's true love."

"Food." I say.

"Exactly."

I sip my lemonade. I have about 5 minutes before I have to go back to school so Cat won't notice I'm gone.

_Can't have that._

Suddenly she was hugging me again.

"I'm so proud of you…coming up with this all on your own. She's going to love it."

"I think she will." I smile.

"Just because you're doing all this grown up stuff doesn't mean you aren't my baby." She teased, pinching my cheek.

"I know mom."

"You better get back. Can't have her catch on to your plan." She smiled, squeezing me one more hug out of me.

"I know. Cosmos!" I call out.

He came bounding up from the basement.

"I'll be back later ok? With a happy girlfriend hopefully."

He tried to climb on me but I petted him then stood up.

"Good luck sweetie." Mom kissed my cheek.

I smile at her and start to the door, but then remember my dirty glass.

"My glass…"

"Go. I got it." She jumped in.

"But—"

"No, go."

I open my mouth to say it'll only take a second but Mom jumped in before me.

"Cosmos, kitty."

He then flew into action, barking at me.

I only look at mom, confused.

"I don't know either. He hates the word."

"But he loves me. Why is he barking at me." I ask.

"His momma said there was a kitty. That's why."

I shake my head.

"Bye."

"Good luck! Love you!"

Bark!

"Cosmos!" Mom called.

No more barks after that. Scary how she turned him against me like that.

The drive to school is flawless and I park just in time to see Cat walk up to the Grub Truck and wait in line.

My phone buzzed right as I stepped onto the premises.

_I know that's her._

I check anyway.

"_Where are you?"_

I take two or three more steps and arrive behind her just as she begins to order.

"Hello Kitty Cat. How can I help you today?"

"Can I get a fruit salad? And a yogurt." She asked Festus.

I kiss the top of her head then add on "And a lemonade too please."

"Hello Mr. Robbie. Didn't see you there." Festus smiled, then walking out of sight.

Cat turned around, smiling. "Hey you."

"How's my gorgeous girlfriend?" I asked.

"Happy. Got to play cards in math. Teacher was out sick."

"Those are always the best math days." I smile as Festus handed Cat her food and our drinks.

Cat usually gets water, so she didn't say anything. Festus just knew.

He's a little odd, but he's not stupid. He notices.

I hand him a 10 and he smiled. Cat and I then walk to our table.

The lunch conversation was a exhibition in character acting. Everybody else except Cat played around the fact that she has a surprise waiting for her in the middle of 7th period, but we escaped unscathed.

I kissed her one more time, then watched her bounce back to class with the promise that I'd see her in 7th.

As soon as she went inside, I pulled my car around to the black box, where Sikowitz was chilling by the door.

"Hey there Mr. Man. Those the balloons?" He greeted me.

I couldn't do all this without his help.

"Yep. Thank you again for all your help." I smiled at him.

"Of course Robbie, nothing better in life than true love. I'll put these next to the air tanks." He replied, dashing off.

Next stop for me was the flower shop. Again, I had called ahead and it took about 60 seconds total for me to get the roses and get back on the road to school.

_The pieces are all here. Now we just have to put together the puzzle._

I get back to school in between the passing period of 5 and 6. I leave the roses in the car next to the black box on the off chance that I see Cat.

I go inside the regular doors and immediately spot her talking to Tori.

_Why don't I surprise her?_

I creep over, quietly enough to allow the others to see me but not tip her off, then lift her into the air.

"Aaaahhh!" She yelped.

"Hi to you too…geez." I tease, as the others smile at me.

"Nice job." Beck high fived me.

"Where's your backpack?" Cat asked, hugging me.

"In class. I dashed to my car to get my phone charger."

"Oh." Cat frowned.

The warning bell rang and everybody scattered except Jade.

"Good luck." She whispered, hugging me then too disappearing.

I then walked happily to Sikowitz's, knowing that it was all my guys.

"There he is!" Sikowitz called out, as the class let out a cheer and Singe came to hug me.

"Hey. How's it?" I asked.

"Just about to begin."

"Let's do it!" I said, causing everybody to jump up and head to the black box.

They loyally got to work on the umbrellas and uncovering the signs as I excused myself to get "Something from my car.", with Haeley holding the door.

The moment I closed the door and looked back, I saw that her jaw was on the floor.

"Roses?" She said weakly.

"She is my girlfriend…gotta bribe her somehow." I joked.

All the other girls had the same reaction as Haeley. Jaws hit the floor.

But it was Andrew who picked up on the real surprise.

"What's in the bag?"

Immediately Singe looked at me. "You didn't add a proposal at the end did you?"

I laughed. "No, good idea though. Just a thank you from me to you guys for all the hard work." I say, grabbing the bag.

$50 pearTunes gift cards anyone?

After the hug and thank you barrage they went to work double time. We got everything outside as planned right before the 7th passing period.

Before I was comfortable with it, it was showtime.

"We all know the plan?" I called out.

"Yeah!" They chanted back.

My phone vibrated.

"Card people, know your places?"

"Yep!" More chants back.

"Confetti cannon?"

"Got it!"

"Keith? You know where to go and how to guide her?"

"Uh huh!"

"Ok…you know the cue right?" I asked the group at large.

They gave me the two fingered peace sign in reply.

"Sweet. Thank you all again."

Then Singe piped up. "No problem. Check you're phone. Surely she knows something's up."

I shake my head.

"_Where are you? Class has started?" –Cat_

"You're right." I say, muttering, pulling up Tori's text conversation.

"Cupcake."

Tori will cue Sikowitz, who then will tell Cat to come out to the Asphalt Café.

Then she'll text me that Cat left the room.

"_In the oven."_

Andrew will be positioned in the hall where he can see Keith and text me again.

"_Baking."_

Keith will direct her out here, cueing the peace sign to me.

Cat comes walking out to a empty courtyard.

"Hello?" She called out.

I start the countdown from 5 for them to spring out.

5.

4.

3.

"Hello?" She called out agin, stepping out further.

2.

1.

"SURPRISE!" They leap out, causing her to jump out of the skin.

Ballon sculptures emerge, signs they made up.

Then the confetti cannon causes her to jump and scream again.

"I…what's all this for?" She asked.

"Oh come on, you don't know what day it is?" I say behind her, causing her to jump again.

"No…why should I?" She asked, as I ignored the smirks of everybody else.

I then pulled out the flowers.

"Oh my gosh…" She gasped, covering her mouth.

"It's our anniversary. One year ago today was Prome." I smile at her.

Immediately she started crying. Not profusely, but a few tears leaked out.

"So…I was wondering if you wanted to go to Prome with me?" I smiled.

She leaped into my arms and kissed me, sending the scene into a frenzy.

Somebody had the wisdom to set off the cannon again, causing the girls except Cat to scream.

We both jumped.

I turn to look back at the cannon to see Beck and Andre grinning deviously.

"WE DIDN"T DO IT!"

"SURE YA DIDN"T!" Cat and I yell back, seeing Tori and Jade looking thrilled.

I shake my head and turn back to Cat.

"So…what do you say?" I whisper.

"Of course I'll go to Prome with you Robbie."

This time, everybody let out a cheer. Including me.

(A/N: Thanks to everybody who stuck with this saga from Chapter 1. Even if you didn't start right when I started in June, I appreciate every reader, review and kind word about this story. Thank you as always. –James)


End file.
